


Bringing Light Into the Darkness

by LadyKeren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 290,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKeren/pseuds/LadyKeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik continues to follow the path of darkness. His sister Ishizu along with Odion/Rishid's female companion has sought out to save him. Can they do so before the darkness consumes him? Odion/Rishid x OC pairing going on, and a bit of Marik x OC later, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first solo YGO fan fiction ever. Yu-gi-oh! and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, not me. However, Keren Mizrahi and Victoria “Vicki” Lennox, as well as some other random OCs do belong to me, so if you steal them you will feel my wrath. This takes place during Battle City, and will not follow the saga very well in all places. There will be twists of events here and there, so don't hassle me about things not happening the way they did in the anime'. Will be using dub names, but there will be a mixture of North American dub and original influences (scenes, background stories, quotes), taking what I like best from each. Some dialogue from the show will be used here and there. Rated T for mild language and violence. Feel free to give helpful advice, but rude, hateful comments are not welcome.

 

(in Egypt)

 

Marik sat in his secret hideout, surrounded by his rare hunters. He had summoned them for a meeting to inform them about a very important decision he had made. The robed men glanced up at their master and noticed he looked somewhat happy. They wondered what could have brought it on, since most times he was temperamental and super cranky because he was trying to find a way to escape the task of guarding the pharaoh’s tomb. Not to mention the energy in the room didn’t feel as tense. _‘He must have found that way, based on the smile on his face.’_

A man named Odion, dressed in a robe, with hieroglyphics tattooed on the left side of his face knelt in front of his master. "What news do you have for us, Master Marik? Shall we aid you with anything?"

The cornsilk haired young man looked at his lead henchman with a sinister grin. "I know the perfect way to dispose of Yugi Mutou.”

 _‘So we were right._ ’ A caped man that appeared to be in his late twenties cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? And which way is that, Master?"

Marik’s purple eyes held a sparkle in them as he answered, "I will seize the three Egyptian God cards and use them to devastate that foolish pharaoh's vessel. With the combined strength of these cards and my other rare cards, Little Yugi won't stand a chance against me!"

The rare hunter started to smile as well. It was hard not to with his master so excited for once. "Excellent idea, Master Marik."

"Of course it is a good idea, you imbecile," scoffed Marik. It never ceased to amaze him how dense his servants were at times that they felt the need to state the obvious. "And then, I will snatch that puzzle. After all, he will have no more use for it after he's dead."

Odion knew Marik still thought it was the pharaoh's fault his father was dead, and that was the reason he felt he didn't deserve his powers. He opened his mouth, ready to tell him the truth about what had happened. It pained his heart to see the young lad so different and he hated lying to him, but he closed it, deciding not to tell him then. He didn't think Marik would believe him and besides, his mind wasn't very stable at the moment."Would you like one of us to get them for you?" he asked.

Marik gave his henchman an evil smile. He knew he could always count on the older man to remain loyal, regardless of how harshly he treated him. "Don't bother. It's time for the other tombkeepers to put themselves to better use.”

"All right. Let us know how we can serve you."

"Oh trust me. I will." Marik left the hideout and made his way to the room where the Egyptian God cards had been stored. He could feel his heart bursting with pride and excitement, knowing he would soon be free of his dreadful task. _‘Those tombkeepers had better do as I say or else.’_ He would not hesitate to use his millennium rod on them if he had to.

While all this was going on, Ishizu and Keren were in their bedroom. Both of them got a gut feeling in their stomachs that something was amiss and knew instantly what was causing them such discomfort.

"I suspect Marik and his rare hunters are up to no good at this very minute," said Ishizu. She couldn't help but notice how the rare hunters liked to steal all the rare cards from the other duelists. There was no telling which card they would get their hands on. She also knew how much Marik despised his mission and was determined to get out of it, despite her and Keren’s protests. Her eyes popped open wide when a possibility suddenly hit her. _‘I have a feeling Marik has gone after the Egyptian God cards.’_ That was her greatest fear since their powers were quite perilous when abused or placed in the wrong hands, and she knew her brother intended to use them for less than noble means. _‘I had better go and stop him, or who knows what will happen?’_

“I have a feeling you are absolutely right,” said Keren. She let out a wistful sigh and ran a hand through her hair, which was starting to become thin from all the stress. She also thought she noticed a strand of gray on the side. "I am especially scared for Odion…he doesn't seem quite like the same person I always loved. Although it was more than five years ago since I have met you all, it feels as if it were only yesterday. "

Ishizu nodded in agreement. “It certainly does seem so, doesn’t it?” She had to admit, at first she had her doubts about whether befriending the Israeli was such a good idea or not, seeing as how she and her brother made a grave mistake going to the surface in the first place. _‘However the more time I spent with her, the closer we became.’_

“Yes. While I cannot say the experience was all sunshine and roses, what with the hostile treatment from your father and the appearance of Marik’s evil half, I consider Odion an important part of my life and I do not regret meeting him. Nor you and Marik. I know Odion made a promise to always protect Marik, but...” Keren’s voice was starting to crack. She had to exhale before she could continue. “I just wish he didn’t have to compromise his integrity in order to do so. “ Her eyes grew misty.

Ishizu gave her an understanding look. She could see the physical wear and tear the ordeal was beginning to leave on the older woman. "I know that Odion is trying his best to protect my little brother. However, in case anything should happen to him, something must be done to bring out Marik's good side. Otherwise, the evil within him will grow stronger."

"Of course." Keren knew Marik had potential for good, based on how he acted towards her when they first met. Now she had to pretty much walk on eggshells around him to avoid setting him off. Not what she preferred, but she found it scary when he got angry. "What are you going to do?"

"First things first, we must retrieve at least one of the Egyptian God cards to give to Seto Kaiba. I will be travelling to Domino, Japan in a few days to display my Egyptian exhibition." The ebony-haired woman smiled a bit as an idea of how to retrieve the God cards formulated in her mind.

The older woman wasn‘t sure about giving the card to Kaiba, given the reports she heard about him being cold, ruthless, power hungry and greedy. _‘Obelisk would be much better off in the hands of Yugi or the pharaoh_.’ She was about to ask Ishizu why she chose Kaiba, but figured the woman must have her reasons and knew not to question her. _‘I suppose it is better him than Marik_.’The more she thought about it, the more she was able to consider the benefits and how it would mean one less card for Marik to get his greedy hands on. “That’s a wonderful idea, Ishizu. Let's do it."

Ishizu smiled, pleased to see Keren had no objection to any part of the plan, although she was aware of the doubts she possessed. "Thank you for your support." She and Keren left the bedroom.

By then, Marik had already snatched up the Slifer the Sky Dragon card, and was now on the way to retrieve Ra. He used his millennium rod on one of the tombkeepers, just in case he were to refuse. "Open the lid, and unlock the safe, my servant," he commanded as a sneer crossed his features.

Like a robot, the man did as he was told. Marik’s eyes filled with glee when they landed on the Egyptian God card of the sun. He grabbed it and smiled evilly. "Excellent," he purred. "Just one more card and I'll be unstoppable. “ Smiling to himself, he exited the room and was on his way to get the third card. He stopped short and his smile faded when he spotted two people blocking his way. Standing in front of the entrance were none other than his elder sister and Keren.

"Don't take another step," Ishizu ordered. Her tone was even, yet no-nonsense at the same time.

Marik had the urge to just shove his sister aside and just go on his way, but he resisted it quickly. "Ishizu," he acknowledged in a less than pleased voice.

Ishizu could see Marik wasn’t pleased to see her, and it made her feel a pang of hurt inside, but she knew she had to remain strong while confronting him. "Brother. My millennium necklace warned me that you would betray me and it appears you have. Don't you realize your destiny is with serving the pharaoh?"

Marik scoffed. "Why should I protect him? He is not worthy of being the pharaoh. He is a despicable murderer, so fate has chosen me to take what should have been mine from the very beginning, sister."

Keren buried her face in her hands. She wanted to just disappear so she wouldn’t have to hear the young lad spout such unspeakable accusations. Not only were they malicious, but they were also completely false. _‘I have not met this pharaoh, but I know in my heart he would not murder someone who was nothing but loyal to him.’_ She wanted to cry at how much Marik had changed over the years. She nearly yelled to him that he was wrong, but decided against it, knowing she wouldn’t be able to provide sufficient proof. She uncovered her face, shaking her head in disgust at herself. _‘I’m so pathetic, letting him intimidate me.’_

Ishizu was tempted to tell her brother the truth about what happened, but knew that wasn’t an option, considering he wouldn’t even listen to reason. Plus, she was on the verge of pulling her hair out with what she _had_ said to him. "If you want to carry out this madness, then you will have to _find_ the last card."

Marik’s brows furrowed. He gritted his teeth and let out a growl both at the fact that he was too late and someone daring to oppose him. He held out his rod threateningly and pointed it at his sister. "I'm warning you. Do not interfere with my plans."

Ishizu just stared at the young man with looks of shock and fear crossing her face. She couldn't believe he would think of hurting her. "You'd use your millennium rod on your own flesh and blood, Marik?"

Keren almost turned and ran away. Seeing Marik behave so ruthlessly was making her feel a bit queasy. As far as she was concerned, he was not acting any better than what he accused the pharaoh of doing.

Marik’s eyes met his sister’s and he saw fear in them Normally he delighted in seeing people be afraid of him, but with Ishizu his hard look softened just a tad and he mentally cursed himself for giving her such a fright, even if she had made him angry. "If you continue to stand in my way, then yes, I will have to." He emitted a golden burst of energy from the rod. Keren stepped away a safe enough distance. She knew if she felt the wrath of a millennium item, she would be in trouble, for she didn't have protection of any kind.

Ishizu braced her hands in front of her face to protect her eyes from being blinded. The rod had no effect on her, for her millennium necklace had shielded her. "The pharaoh's power isn't yours," she protested. She turned her head to look at the spot Marik had been standing and saw he was no longer there. She wondered where he could have gone. She let out a sigh of relief that he had not harmed her. _‘I cannot be certain he won’t in the future. I must not take any chances. It’s time to put my plan into motion.’_ She turned to face Keren, who still looked a bit shaken. "Let us go, Keren. There is much work to be done."

Without so much of a word, the dark haired woman followed Ishizu. She could only hope whatever it was the Egyptian had in mind would work. She wasn’t sure if she could handle another incident like what she had just witnessed.

(Domino)

After a long and tiring day at school, Tèa and Yugi were walking home together. One of the highlights of the day was a new girl joining their class, which was enough to prevent it from being a total drag, at least where Tèa was concerned. “Do you think you did well on the quiz?" she asked Yugi.

The spiky haired teen shrugged. "As well as I could have done, considering that we knew nothing of it. It was a good thing I took a quick glance at the notes beforehand, otherwise I probably would not have understood anything.”

"Yeah, I know what you mean.” Tèa made a slight face before continuing, “But then again, I _hate_ pop quizzes." In a way she preferred tagging along with Yugi when he had to duel in tournaments or face danger. She pushed the subject of school to the back of her mind, not wanting to think about it anymore for the remainder of the day. ”What do you think of the new girl Victoria?" Inside she was squealing with excitement at the thought of possibly having a female friend at last.

Yugi scrunched up his brow in thought. "She seems like a really nice, friendly person. It sure didn’t take her long to open up to us."

Tèa nodded in agreement."Yes, I have noticed that. Hey, if we hang out on Sunday, I was thinking, maybe we should ask her to come along with us."

"Good idea, Tèa. It would be great to get to know her better." Yugi wanted to be sure she could be trusted and was friendship material.

The two teenagers were about half-way to Yugi's house when they saw a man dressed in a robe, sitting behind a table and waving his hands around a crystal ball. Something about him seemed sinister. Yugi felt chills going down his spine just from looking at him. "Hey, Tèa, it appears to be a fortune teller."

The brunette girl rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you want your fortune told. We're both a little too old for that. "

Before Yugi could answer, the caped man cut in, "Step right up if you want me to predict your future."

Yugi frowned in thought, recalling his conversation with the spirit of the puzzle that morning about how he was unsure of who he was and what his future held. _‘Who knows? Maybe he can help the spirit of the millennium puzzle, and I promise I will do all I can to help him. Maybe having my future revealed by this man is not such a bad idea.’_ He slowly walked up to the man, almost as if he were still debating whether he should or not.

The robed man glanced up and looked directly at Yugi with an expression that was between amusement and impatience. "What are you waiting for, young man? Step up if you need me to tell your future."

"Don't do it. Something about him gives me the creeps," Tèa whispered to her friend.

"I know. I think he’s creepy, too, but the spirit of the puzzle needs my help, and this man may be the key," Yugi whispered back. Making up his mind, he walked a bit closer to the man so there was only a small distance between them.

Marik gazed at the spiky haired teen through his servant’s eyes with a smirk on his face. ' _Excellent. The fool is walking right into my trap! Soon, he will be nowhere but oblivion and the pharaoh’s powers will be all mine.’_ The robed man gave Yugi a toothy grin. "To predict your future, I will need your most valuable possession.”

Yugi gulped and his eyes twitched. "Huh? And what might that be?" He sure hoped it wouldn't be his puzzle. After the fiasco with Pegasus, he was wary of anyone who asked him for his millennium item. The last thing he needed was someone else wanting to get their greedy hands on it.

The “fortune teller” eyed Yugi from head to toe while pretending to be deep in thought. "That necklace would do nicely," he said, smirking. Marik tried his hardest to make his servant sound friendly, but it was becoming difficult, and tiresome, quite frankly. He couldn't wait until his mindslave showed his true colors.

 _‘Just what I was afraid of._ ’ Yugi gave a pained expression while clenching his fist. He silently cursed himself for being so gullible.

"Be careful, Yugi. It could be a trap," Tèa warned.

Yugi looked at Tèa and nodded to show he understood. He then turned back to the caped figure with a firm expression on his face. "I'm sorry, but I cannot."

Marik growled through clenched teeth, furious that it looked like his plan wasn’t going to work after all. He took a deep breath to remain calm. "If you do not give it to me, I cannot predict your future."

Yugi let out a sigh of defeat. He had been hoping there was another way to help his alter-ego, any way but taking such a risky chance, but now it seemed like he had no choice. He reluctantly removed his puzzle from around his neck. "All right...but just for a little while." He handed his item to the robed figure and watched with an uneasy feeling as it was taken out of his hands. _‘Something tells me I will regret this.’_

Marik’s angry look changed into an evil grin. ‘ _Perfect. My plan is working. This fool is so gullible, it's pathetic.’_

The caped gentleman proceeded to wave his hands around the small crystal ball. When he opened his mouth to speak, his tone was not the faux friendly one, but sinister and had an electronic effect to it. "Ah yes. It's coming to me. I see that your millennium item belongs to _me_!" He grabbed the puzzle, knocking the table over and running away.

Tèa’s eyes widened to the size of saucers at what she had just seen. _‘I knew it!’_ She was not going to scold Yugi, though, for she figured he already felt like an idiot.

Yugi’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Mentally he kicked himself for falling for such a decoy. "My millennium puzzle!"

The man gave a sinister laugh and continued to run.

"Get back here!" Yugi proceeded to chase after the man. There was no way in hell he would allow him to get away with this, whoever he was. He turned back briefly to face Tèa. "You go on to the game shop. I'll deal with this." He continued running.

"Yugi, wait!" she called after him. It always drove her crazy when Yugi discouraged her from helping him in a potentially dangerous situation, especially when it was something he couldn’t handle alone. _‘Well I have had enough. I’m helping him whether he likes it or not, and I’m not taking no for an answer.’_ She ran down the street, but didn't see Yugi or the faux fortune teller anymore. However, she met up with Bakura and…Victoria. _‘Huh? What are they doing here? Not that I’m complaining or anything.’_ She slowed down a little so they could catch up with her.

"Hi Tèa," Bakura greeted, his voice filled with concern.

"What's wrong, lassie? Why are you so frantic?" asked Vicki.

Tèa panted several times, trying to catch her breath. "No time for chit chat, you two. But if you want to come with me, I will fill you in on the way."

“All right.”

Yugi was still running through the alley, trying to track down the robed man. After awhile, he had lost sight of him. He stopped to try and compose himself as well as catch his breath. He then noticed there were arrows taped to the walls. His eyebrows furrowed. _‘Could the thief have left these arrows for me to follow? Strange he would do something like that, unless he wants me to find him.’_ Knowing there was only one thing left to do, he followed the arrows. _‘Something tells me I am walking into a trap, but I have to take that risk if I want to get my puzzle back and save the spirit._ ’ The arrows pointed him to a rundown warehouse. _‘I guess this is now or never._ ’ Drawing in a deep breath, the young man walked up to the building and entered before exhaling. The room was dark, musky and dreary. There was also an evil vibe in the air. _‘I don’t like this._ ’ Yugi looked around and tilted his head when he realized he could still sense the spirit of his puzzle. _‘Good. My puzzle is in here. More importantly, Yami is all right.’_ That gave him a little bit of hope that maybe he wouldn’t have such a difficult time after all. His thoughts were interrupted by diabolical laughter, making his hopeful look turn into a glare. “Show yourself, whoever you are!!” he yelled. He had very little time for foolishness.

More evil laughter followed. The lights flickered on, revealing a massive dueling arena. “So you finally showed up, Little Yugi! For awhile, I was beginning to worry whether you would have the guts!” taunted the uncanny voice.

Yugi’s eyes narrowed. “Of course I did! No way am I letting you have my puzzle!” He looked around for his millennium puzzle so he could grab it and get out of there. The ancient artifact was fastened to the wall. He frowned, realizing retrieving it would be far more challenging than he initially imagined. _‘What I don’t understand is, what could this man want with my millennium puzzle?’_

“Your puzzle is safe, but whether it remains that way depends on you. You’re a fool if you thought getting it back would be easy. If you want it back, you’re going to have to fight me for it! That’s right, I challenge you to a duel!”

Yugi froze, looking as if he thought the thief had lost his mind. He didn’t understand why he had to duel for _his_ item. The only other thing puzzling him was he couldn’t shake the feeling that he met the man before. He shook his head. _‘Now is not the time to think about that. He stole my puzzle, and that’s unacceptable.’_

The robed man revealed himself, and laughed again. "Are you going to accept my challenge? Or are you too afraid?" he taunted.

Yugi gave him a hard look. "Never! I'm not afraid of you, whoever you are. But I will not duel you for something that is already mine!"

The caped man sneered at the spiky haired teen. He had heard stories of him being somewhat defiant, but he had doubts whether the young man would be able to back up his words. "If you don't, I will smash your puzzle into smithereens!"

Yugi started trembling with a fearful expression on his face. _‘Oh no! If he does that, then it will mean the end of the spirit inside._ ’ What was worse than the actual threat was that there was no telling if the man would make good on it or not. _‘As ridiculous as his challenge may be, I can’t let Yami be killed.’_ He let out another sigh. "All right. I accept your challenge.”

The thief let out a chuckle. "I knew you would see things my way. Very wise choice." He and Yugi both ascended the dueling platform before taking their places on the arena.

The spiky haired boy nervously set his deck on the field. He knew there was a chance he would have to fight alone, but he wasn’t sure if he could under such dire circumstances. His eyebrows rose a little when he realized he could still sense the presence of the spirit. _‘Hmm. Maybe I can still connect with Yami even though I am not wearing my puzzle._ ’ He tried connecting with the mind of his alter ego and succeeded, but just barely.

A silhouette of the spirit appeared. "I cannot help you, because the bond is too weak and I can feel someone watching me. You will have to fight this duel alone.”

Yugi looked at his friend and counterpart with wide, scared eyes."But I have never fought a duel with such high stakes on my own before," he protested. “How can I possibly win?”

Yami smiled kindly at his dueling protégé, sensing his fear and dismay. He hated disappointing him the way he did, but it couldn’t be helped. "You can. Just believe in yourself and in the heart of the cards. And know that I will be guiding you." With that, he disappeared.

Yugi bowed his head and closed his eyes to mentally prepare himself for the toughest battle he had ever fought alone. _‘I will win and save you if it’s the last thing I do, Yami, I promise.’_ He opened his eyes and gave his opponent a fierce look of determination. “Play time is over! It’s time to duel!”

The robed man laughed. "Prepare to lose everything, Little Yugi! This duel will be your last!"

"We'll see about that!"

"We will indeed.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The two young men exchanged a stare after shuffling their decks and setting them down on the playing field. After breaking eye contact, they each drew five cards.

Yugi put his best game face on as he gazed at the cards in his hand. _‘I have to win this duel in order to save Yami. I also hope to get to the bottom of what this man is after.’_

The mystery duelist shot him a smirk. “So, little shrimp, are you prepared to lose your puzzle and friend forever?”

Yugi kept his facial expression nonchalant. He was quite used to the insults in regards to his short stature and was now able to let them roll off his back. “You’re the one who is going to lose,” he retorted in his best no-nonsense tone. He wasn’t sure if he was doing a good job but he wanted to show how confident he could be without his counterpart by his side.

The caped man chuckled. He had serious doubts the spiky haired teen would be able to hold his own without help from the spirit of the puzzle. “Oh, is that so? Well, let’s see how tough you are!”

“You’re about to find out! I’ll go first!” Yugi peeked down at his cards once again, looking thoughtful. _‘Hmmm. I have no idea what his strategy is like, so I can’t prepare one of my own yet. For now, I will just make a safe move.’_ He hardened his gaze."I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" (1400 attk) An elf dressed in green and brown holding a sword appeared on the field, grunting. "That ends my turn."

The robed man gave a look of disdain at Yugi’s opening move. _‘I find it hard to believe he defeated Maximillian Pegasus with such a weak deck.’_ He had expected much more of a challenge, considering what he knew of the young boy’s reputation. _‘Is he holding back?’_ he pondered, frowning a little. His frown then faded and turned into a small grin. _‘Well, no matter. He will be trampled by my army of rare monsters.’_ He erupted into loud laughter. "Is that all you're capable of? How pathetic. It appears defeating you was a simpler task than I thought. I'll play a monster in defense mode. That ends my turn. Try to attack me if you dare." He smirked evilly. _‘The minute this fool attacks me, he’s finished!’_

Yugi frowned. _‘That’s weird. Why would he be on the defensive on his first move if he is so sure he’s going to win? Is he trying to lure me into attacking?_ ’ He knew if he did attack, he might fall into a trap that could cost him the duel. _‘However, if I don’t_ , _it will only drag the duel out and I will never save Yami that way.’_ He tugged on his bangs a bit, thinking of what he should do about his dilemma _. ‘I have to get rid of that defense monster sometime, so although I have a bad feeling, I can’t let that stop me.’_ He stopped tugging at his hair and put his focused look back on."Celtic Guardian, attack his face down monster!"

The mystery duelist smirked and laughed a little. “Not so fast!”

“Oh no!” gasped Yugi. He knew when a phrase like that was uttered, it meant his opponent was about to outsmart him in some way. “What are you up to?”

“You activated my Cyber Jar! “ A white jar with a blue mouth and emerald green gem materialized and swallowed up Celtic Guardian.

Yugi’s mouth dropped open as he watched his monster vanish into thin air. “What?! My monster is gone.”

The robed man laughed. "I see this move has taken you by surprise. This card destroys every monster on the field. Both of us are also required to draw five new cards and summon every monster that is level 4 or lower.”

“Fine.” Yugi drew five new cards as instructed, scanning his hand for any level four and below monsters. _‘I suppose I should defend this turn to be safe._ ’ He laid the card down on the field and then frowned when replaying his opponent’s voice in his head. _‘I can’t put my finger on it, but something about this man seems familiar. I’m not sure why, though.’_ He tried to think of where he could have seen him before, but there were no clues. _‘Oh, well. It isn't important right now.’_

"On the defensive now, are you? Well, not to worry, your destruction will come swiftly so you won't have to suffer. I summon Bugroth and Mechanical Chaser!"

Yugi let out a loud gasp. The move had triggered a memory. _‘Now I know where I have seen this guy before. It’s not just the voice that rings a bell, but the deck as well. Only one duelist I can think of that uses machine type cards…it has to be Bandit Keith._ ’ He stared ahead at his opponent with a firm expression on his face."Show yourself, Bandit Keith!"

“Very well.” The mystery duelist removed the hood that concealed his head, and it was indeed the blonde haired Intercontinental Champion. He wore the same trademark bandana with the design of the American flag. However, his eyes were different. They were cold and almost dead.

 _‘So I was right.’_ A confused frown crossed Yugi’s features. _'Why would Keith disguise himself, steal my puzzle and threaten to destroy the spirit inside?’_ He knew of Bandit Keith to be a cheater, but not someone who was sadistic. _‘But then again I haven’t seen him since he was ejected from Duelist Kingdom_. _Something must have happened to him since then. I have to find out what_. _Maybe I can talk some sense into him._ ’ He did his best to ignore the chills that were threatening to ensue from looking into the blonde man’s eyes."Snap out of it! This isn't who you are!"

Keith studied the boy before him for a bit. _‘So innocent, yet so naïve._ ’ He gave an evil laugh. "I am not Bandit Keith! He no longer exists! He is my mindslave now!"

Yugi just stared at the man. While his suspicions were confirmed that something was not right, the change in behavior still unnerved him. "Then who are you? And who put you up to this?!"

"No one did. It is a decision I've made on my own terms. It is part of my plan to eliminate you and that worthless pharaoh. I merely thought Bandit Keith would be one of the perfect servants to do my bidding," answered another man's voice, this one unfamiliar, and even more diabolical. “When Keith was ejected from Duelist Kingdom and was struggling to swim to shore, my rare hunters and I had fished him out of the sea to add to my army of rare hunters. The pathetic fool may have been defeated in Duelist Kingdom, but thanks to my powers he is unstoppable. And as for who I am, that will be revealed in due time. For now, let's just say I am someone who will take your counterpart's fate as my own after I dispose of him. I possess more knowledge of the ancient scriptures than you will ever know."

Yugi froze, aghast at how dangerous the man sounded and how he made Pegasus seem tame in comparison. _‘I wonder which millennium item he is using to control Bandit Keith.’_ He let out a sigh. _‘If only I had Yami’s help. Oh well_. _I will have to see what I can do on my own. I just know this madman, whoever he is, won’t get away with his plan.’_

Keith’s eyes returned to their normal state for a brief second, signifying he was trying to break free from his mind control. "H-help me please. Take this nut job down!" he earnestly begged.

His manipulator sneered. "You're too weak to defeat the power of my millennium rod, fool!" The unidentified male used the rod to strengthen the control on him, returning his eyes to the blank state.

Mind controlled Keith glanced back up, laughing evilly. "I summon Machine King in attack mode! This monster gains 100 attack points for every machine monster on the field. Machine King, destroy this fool's face down monster." The robot-like being shot his fist at the defense monster, sending it up in flames.

Yugi had a grim expression on his face as he watched the destruction of his monster. _‘I really need to figure out a strategy…and fast, too_. _‘_ He pulled a card from his deck, hoping it was something that would help him turn the duel around. His expression turned into disappointment when he saw he had drawn another weak monster. _‘This doesn’t even come close to matching the attack strength of Machine King. I guess I will have to stay on the defensive. ‘_ He put his best pokerface on so his opponent wouldn’t rub it in. “I play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode!!” (1000 def)

"How sad,” mocked Keith. “I summon Megasonic Eye. Since it is a machine monster, my Machine King's attack strength is raised by another one hundred points." A reddish aura surrounded the machine monster as its attack points increased to twenty-six hundred. "Machine King, incinerate his defense monster!" Giant Soldier of Stone was destroyed, leaving Yugi defenseless once more.

Yugi could feel his confidence dwindling ever so slightly. _‘I could sure use my friends’ support right about now. I wonder what they’re doing this very moment.’_ He lowered his head a bit. _‘You guys, please show up soon. I really need your help.’_

Yugi’s friends were currently running through the alley, desperately trying to find him. Shortly after the original three teens had begun their search, they had bumped into Tristan and Joey. When Tèa filled the two boys in on all the details, they cursed like sailors at the thought of someone stealing Yugi’s belongings and instantly agreed to help.

Bakura’s ring tugged him through another corridor and the remainder of the gang had to speed up so they wouldn’t be left behind.

Tèa was starting to feel out of breath from running so fast and her legs had begun to ache. She had to slow down a bit. "Oh, I sure hope we make it in time.”

"Well when I find whoever did this, they're gonna be sorry!" declared Joey, clenching his fist. He didn’t tolerate anyone going after his friends and family.

"I'm with you," agreed Tristan.

Vicki still had trouble wrapping her head around what Tèa told her, given that when she played Duel Monsters, it was strictly for fun. However, she saw herself becoming friends with the spiky haired teen and hated the idea of him being in danger because of criminals. "Oh I'm sure he'll make it. From what you’ve told me, he seems to be a very tough little lad. It'll take more than this to break him."

Tèa scrunched up her face in thought. It was true, Yugi was indeed tougher than he looked, but she still couldn’t help worrying at times. "Yes, I guess you’re right." She mentally assured herself with Vicki’s words to calm her nerves. _`Don't worry, Yugi. We'll be right with you soon.'_

Bakura's millennium ring gave a hard tug again. He wasn’t ready at the time and nearly stumbled. The others ran to keep up with him when they realized they were being left behind.

"Hey laddie, control that ring of yours, will ya?" yelled Vicki, rubbing at her left knee a bit. “I almost blew my knee out.” She reached up a hand to smooth down her super long hair.

Bakura slowed down and briefly placed a hand over his mouth. "Goodness, my apologies. I hope you’re not hurt. You have to excuse this accursed ring. Sometimes it does things I have no control over. " He sometimes wished he didn't have the item, especially when it caused him to unknowingly harm someone and have no memory of it afterwards.

(the warehouse)

Yugi tapped his chin, pondering which strategy he should use to defeat the two powerful machine monsters. _‘I know there are monsters powerful enough to defeat them, but I need to draw the right card or it’s all over_.’ He closed his eyes briefly as he prepared to draw his card. _'Heart of the cards, guide me!'_

Mind controlled Keith tapped his foot in boredom and faked a loud yawn. "What are you waiting for?! Make your final pathetic move so I can dispose of you and that foolish pharaoh." There was a brief view of the man who played puppet master to Keith, although he was invisible to Yugi. He was sitting on a throne-like chair, also wearing a dark cloak. He had an ominous look in his eyes.

Yugi drew a card, and smiled a bit when he held it in front of his face to see. _‘Curse of Dragon...this may help.’_ He eyed the cards in his hand and his smile grew wider when he saw he happened to be holding Polymerization and Gaia the Fierce Knight, too.  _'Perfect. I can summon Gaia the Dragon Champion_. _He’s definitely strong enough to beat Mechanical Chaser.’_ He smiled to himself, happy that he finally had a chance to make a comeback. "I play Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode! I'll also use Polymerization to fuse these monsters together in order to form Gaia the Dragon Champion! Gaia, attack his Mechanical Chaser with Double Dragon Lance!" The dragon warrior slashed the machine monster with his lance, destroying it. Bandit Keith lost 750 points, leaving him at 1250 life points, as well as weakening Machine King.

"Hmm. Impressive. I was worried that you had lost your touch since defeating Pegasus. However, your luck is about to run out." Marik/Keith drew a card, grinning evilly. “I would like to see how you will handle it when I switch my weaker monsters to defense mode, and play a magic card called Machine Conversion Factory, which raises the attack and defense points of my monsters by 300 points." Machine King now had 2800 attack points. Yugi’s smile faded and turned into a worried look upon seeing this. “Machine King, rid the field of his dragon knight combo!" Yugi lost 200 life points from that attack. "Do you surrender yet? You'll make things so much easier for yourself if you do."

"Never!" Yugi’s eyes possessed a fiery spirit. He was determined not to let anything faze him from now on. _‘The comeback was a start, but I have to keep drawing good cards so I can keep it going.’_ He put on his best determined look. "My turn now." He pulled another card from his deck and glanced at it, looking pleased to see he had drawn another high level monster. _’Hmm. Summoned Skull. Not quite strong enough to defeat Machine King on his own, but I have an idea for another combination attack.’_ He checked to see what else he was holding. _‘Awesome! Makiu, the Magical Mist! This is just what I need.’_ His face lit up.

Keith had a confused expression on his face. _‘Huh? What’s this little runt smiling for? No matter what he plays, it will be at the mercy of my Machine King.’_

Yugi let his eyes meet Keith’s."I hope you’re prepared to say goodbye to your Machine King! First, I play my magic card, Makiu the Magical Mist and then I call Summoned Skull to the field in attack mode!" (2500 attk) A skeleton that had a chalk white upper body and red leg muscles rose from beneath the ground just as it started to drizzle. The flood of water dampened the field ever so slightly.

“Big deal,” scoffed Marik/Keith. “So you’ve managed to flood the field with a rain shower and summon an impressive monster. You’ll have to do better than that to defeat me!” He smirked, thinking how he would crush Yugi’s monster on his upcoming turn. However, the smugness drained from his face when he noticed that the light downpour was making his monsters rust. “What the—“ His mouth hung open as he watched Summoned Skull gain 750 attack points, making it three thousand, two hundred fifty. _‘This kid has really done his homework. Not that it matters, since I can easily counter his move. Once I draw the right card, he’s history.’_

"Summoned Skull, destroy Machine King with Lightning Strike!" Lightning surrounded the skeleton monster, and it flashed towards Machine King, electrocuting it. Keith lost 400 more life points.

"You've done very well, considering that you're dueling on your own. But it ends now. I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw 3 new cards as long as I discard two." Rather than abide by the rules, Keith opted to cheat by removing 3 cards from his sleeve. Whether he was controlled or not, it was part of his plan to make sure he drew the card he needed. "I play the magic card, Zera Ritual! This allows me to sacrifice 2 monsters in order to summon Zera the Mant!" (2800 attk) A hideous turquoise coloured creature appeared on the field, roaring.

Yugi’s proud-of-himself expression turned into one of fear. ' _Oh no. With my monster’s attack strength back to normal, it doesn’t stand a chance against Zera.’_

"Zera the Mant, destroy Summoned Skull!" The turquoise coloured monster slashed Summoned Skull with its claws, reducing it to ribbons. Yugi lost 300 more life points as a result. He looked grim. _‘I have to do something or else I’ll lose.’_

(outside the warehouse)

Bakura and the others were led to the rundown warehouse by the millennium ring. The arrows on it gave a hard pull, indicating there was a strong force inside the building. His dark side had taken over by then. He wore a scowl on his face as he thought about the situation. _'Yugi better not have lost that duel. I'm the one who deserves the puzzle.'_  He dismissed his musings and disguised his voice to sound as friendly as his hikari’s. "I think Yugi is in here. Let’s go in before we’re too late."

"Right behind you.” Something about the warehouse made chills go down Vicki’s spine, but they were not severe enough to scare her away. Drawing in a deep breath, and exhaling, she and the others tiptoed inside the building. The group stood still when they saw Yugi dueling a man dressed in a cape and the millennium puzzle hanging from the wall. A million questions entered Tèa’s mind at once, such as _Who is that guy?_ and _Why is Yugi’s puzzle hanging on the wall?_

Joey gazed around the room before his eyes landed on Yugi and the duel set up. He blinked in confusion. “Does someone want to fill me in here?”

Vicki’s attention was on the robe Yugi’s opponent was wearing. She made a face that was between bafflement and amusement. _‘Who dresses in just a robe in public? Seriously, this chap needs some fashion tips.’_ She wanted so badly to poke fun at the choice of wardrobe, but knew there were bigger problems to worry about. “I could only guess,” she remarked.

“Well, whatever the case is, Yugi could be in great danger,” pointed out Tèa. “It’s a good thing we got here when we did.” She raised her voice a bit whilst calling out, “Hang in there, Yugi! We're here for you!"

"Come on, Yuge! You can beat this caped clown!" Joey cheered before looking the man up and down. _‘I can’t help but think I’ve seen that dude somewhere before. Oh well. Maybe it’s all in my head.’_

The spirit of the ring smirked to himself as he listened to the cheers. ' _Yes. I'm the one who will defeat you and take what's rightfully mine.'_

Yugi tilted his head a bit at the sound of the familiar voices of his friends. _‘Joey, Tèa and Vicki…are they really here? Or is it just wishful thinking since I need them?’_ Just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating, he turned around to look. His eyes brightened when he saw his friends standing several feet away from the arena. He gave them a small smile before once again turning his attention back to the duel.

Marik/Keith growled softly, not liking the interruption one bit. _‘But then again, it is quite fitting for Little Yugi to have an audience witnessing his destruction.’_ His look of displeasure turned into a sneer. "What a very touching reunion. However, I am afraid it'll have to be cut short. Make your final pathetic move."

"Here goes." Yugi drew a card, feeling hopeful he would be able to get back on track now that his motivation was nearby. Disappointment was etched on his features as soon as he laid eyes on what he had drawn. _‘Koumori Dragon? It only has 1500 attack points. That doesn’t even come close to being able to stand up to Zera.’_ He realized he would have to defend. _‘Maybe I can buy some time to help me find a way to bring down Keith’s monster._ _‘_ He set the card down on the field with a somber look on his face.

Marik gave a look of disdain. ' _There's no way this foolish boy can defeat me with such a feeble deck. He should have surrendered when he had the chance.'_ The caped man laughed. “No pathetic defense is going to save you! I summon Seiyaryu in attack mode! I'll also set one card face down, as well as play the magic card, Stop Defense."

Yugi’s eyes widened in fear. "Oh no!" He knew because Koumori Dragon's attack strength was so low, he would take a heavy blow when Zera attacked. _‘I can’t afford to lose so many life points.’_

"Zera, attack Koumori Dragon!" Marik/Keith ordered. The creature delivered a mighty swipe to the purple colored dragon with its claws, destroying it. Yugi trembled as he watched his life points plummet to a very low four hundred.

"Things sure don't look good for Yugi," observed Tristan. "He's gotta do something soon or he's toast."

"Oh, I'm sure he can do it. After all, he defeated the creator of Duel Monsters at his own game," Vicki reminded him. She clasped her hands together. _'Come on, Yugi. Keep fighting.'_

"You said it." Joey agreed with her. He turned to glare at the possessed Keith. "It'll take more than that to beat my pal, you robed freak!" He gave him another quick scrutiny, this time looking at his face. His mouth opened slightly when it suddenly hit him why he recognized the man. _‘That’s Bandit Keith! Only this time he’s creepier._ _I couldn’t stand him back in Duelist Kingdom, but this time he’s much worse than before. I hope Yugi curb-stomps him!’_

Marik smirked at Joey through his puppet’s eyes. _'If only these fools knew what I have in store for Little Yugi.'_

Possessed Bandit Keith sighed and faked another yawn. "All right, enough playing around. It’s time for you to make your final move so I can move on to the next phase of my plan."

"With pleasure." The tricolor haired teen drew another card, frowning a little when he saw it was not what he had been hoping for. _‘Mystical Elf…much too weak to take down either Seiyaryu or Zera.’_ “I play Mystical Elf in defense mode, and that’s all.” (2000 def) A blue skinned warrior with bleached blonde hair appeared on the field chanting a spell.

"Desperate move.” Marik/Keith gave him a look of false pity, whilst clicking his tongue. “Perhaps if you had the spirit of the puzzle helping you, your chances of defeating me would have been greater. Well, don't worry. I will put you out of your misery. Seiyaryu, destroy that feeble elf!" Yugi watched grimly as his last defense was destroyed. “I also set two cards face down and switch Zera from attack to defense mode. Your demise is drawing near. I would use this last turn wisely if I were you."

“This looks bad _,_ ” Yugi muttered under his breath. _‘I’ve got to make this next turn count.'_ He pulled a card from his deck. _‘Please let it be one that can help me turn this match around and win the duel.’_ As he brought the card up to look at, the corners of his lips slowly curled into a smile. _‘Yes! Dark Magician! He could definitely be what I need to win the duel.’_ He glanced at Keith with his best confident smile. "I'll lay one card face down, and then throw Dark Magician in defense mode!” (2100 def) A young man with longish deep purple hair, blue eyes, dressed in a purple cloak and holding a staff appeared on the field, crouching down on one knee. “I also play Magical Hats to conceal him. That ends my turn."

Upon seeing Yugi’s ace on the field, Joey and Tristan wore smiles that were a mile wide. They had the urge to do a happy dance as well, but decided to save it for when their friend won the duel.

"That's the way, Yuge!"

"Finish this creep off!"

Marik/Keith gave a smug grin. "Good try, Little Yugi. However, it wasn't good enough!"

Yugi’s smile faltered and turned into a look of chagrin. He wasn’t sure how much more of having his strategies foiled he could take, and he was afraid to ask what his opponent had planned this time. His right hand proceeded to shake and he had to smack it. He didn’t want Keith to see his fear.

Thankfully the robed man didn’t seem to notice. "I'll discard one card, and then I play my trap card, Magic Jammer. I'll use it to destroy those silly hats!"

Yugi watched with a stunned look as the protection for his Dark Magician was destroyed. "Oh no! My Magical Hats!"

"But wait, there's more. I also reveal my magic card, Curse of Fiend! This card allows me to switch the mode of the monsters!" Zera and Dark Magician were switched into attack mode as a result. "Zera, attack Dark Magician!"

Yugi smiled a tiny smile. "Not so fast! I reveal my trap card, Mirror Force! Now your attack is reflected towards your own monster!"

Marik/Keith smirked. "Not quite!"

Yugi’s smile disappeared. "What now?"

"I play my trap card, Solemn Judgment! At a cost of half my life points, I can negate your trap!"

Yugi lowered his head a bit, not caring to see his favorite monster get destroyed. The attack made his life points drop down to one hundred. He raised his head back up and fought hard to keep his game face on. ' _I know I can still win this...but it won't be easy.'_ He drew a card, smiling slightly as he looked at it. _‘This can come in handy_. _’_ He smiled an open mouthed smile as an idea came to him. “All right, Keith, I place a monster in defense mode and two cards face down. That’s all.”

"You have just made your final move." Marik/Keith pulled another card from up his sleeve. "I play Tribute to the Doomed, which allows me to destroy any monster on the field, as long as I discard a card from my hand." He disposed of a card he had no intention of using.

Yugi’s eyes bugged out. "That's the rarest magic card there is!"

"That's right. Say goodbye to your last defense!"

It was now Yugi’s turn to have a smug grin on his face. "Nice try!"

Keith’s jaw dropped open. "What the-?"

"I reveal my trap card, Living Arrow!"

"No!"

"That's right! The arrow will take your magic card and send it right back at Zera!" The arrow flew at Zera like a dart and pierced it.

Marik/Keith had a nonchalant expression on his face. It was almost like he was pulling the wool over Yugi’s eyes when he showed fear. "Well, I still have my Seiyaryu. Go my dragon, destroy that defense monster at once!"

Yugi was still smiling. "You forgot my other face down card! Reveal Spellbinding Circle! Now your monster is snared in the trap and is 700 attack points weaker!" Seiyaryu's attack strength decreased to one thousand, eight hundred."It is my turn now. It's time for me to win this duel!" Yugi drew a card, his grin spreading wider when he glanced at it. ‘ _Awesome. I can use this to revive Dark Magician, which will win me the duel.'_ "I play my magic card, Monster Reborn!"

Keith’s mouth hung wide open. _‘What is this squirt going to revive?’_ Two beads of sweatdrops formed on his forehead and he proceeded to tremble.

"I'll use it to revive my Dark Magician!" continued Yugi.

The robed man mentally cursed. He had a bad feeling the spiky haired teen would revive his favorite monster and now his fear had come true. "No! This can't be! I was so close to destroying you!"

"I'm afraid it's over! Dark Magician, destroy his Seiyaryu with Dark Magic attack!" The magician emitted dark energy from his staff at the dragon, destroying it. Marik/Keith's life points dropped to zero. Only once turning to look back at Keith, Yugi grabbed his deck off the playing field and exited the dueling platform.

"You did it!" Tèa cheered.

"Who's the man?!" chimed Tristan.

"Yuge is!" answered Joey. He gave his best friend a high five.

Vicki was grinning so hard her cheeks hurt. "I knew you would beat him.”

Yami Bakura had been observing the entire duel through Ryou. He discreetly gave an evil grin. _‘Excellent work, Yugi. I was hoping you would win so I can have a rematch against your miserable counterpart and claim my prize.’_

Marik gritted his teeth and let out a fierce growl. He had planned this scheme so carefully, only to be robbed of his victory by some kid. _‘I can’t believe that little runt outsmarted me! He will pay for that! ’_ He sulked for a bit and then a wicked smile escaped his lips. _‘I will come up with a plan that’ll destroy him and the pharaoh.’_

Again, Keith managed to break free of Marik's mind control. He proceeded to scream. "Ah, get out of my head! Show yourself, whoever you are!"

"Your feeble brain is no match for my powers, you fool!" Marik taunted him. "Resistance is futile!"

Keith leapt off the dueling platform, running out of the warehouse, holding his head and screaming.

Joey looked like he thought Keith had lost his mind. He whistled softly. "What was all that about? What was up with Bandit Keith?"

“Someone had brainwashed him into taking my millennium puzzle,” explained Yugi. “I don’t know who it was, but apparently the person wants to destroy the spirit inside. “

 _‘So that’s why the puzzle was bolted to the wall.’_ Joey had only recently come to terms with the idea of there being another more confident Yugi. He still couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. "Wow. Sounds like a real Grade A nut case.”

Tèa would usually think so, too, but this time she had a very uneasy feeling in her stomach that the man was more dangerous than she suspected. _‘He could strike again soon, for all I know.’_

Vicki’s eyes drifted up to the wall and she caught a glimpse of the puzzle. _‘Wow...that artifact looks incredible. I hope I don’t have any nightmares after what that robed weirdo just did.’_

Tristan let out the shudder he had been holding back. "Let's get out of here.”

"I have to get my puzzle first," Yugi reminded him.

"Yeah. But how?" He saw how the puzzle was attached to the wall. ‘ _Oh man. Retrieving this thing will be difficult. Whoever possessed Keith to take the puzzle surely didn't want Yugi to have it anymore, that's for sure.’_ He proceeded to yank on the puzzle, but to no avail. _‘Gah! This chain is so thick! What was Yugi thinking when he chose it?’_

Joey rolled his eyes at Tristan's attempt."Let a real man do the job!"

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try," the pointy haired teen retorted.

"Oh I will. Stand back and watch the master in action!"

Tristan hung back and folded his arms with an amused expression on his face. ' _This should be interesting_. _’_ His best friend's ditziness and tough guy act never ceased to amaze him.

Joey tried pulling on the puzzle as well, but he wasn't successful, either.

Tristan had to bite his lip to stifle the laughter that was erupting in the pit of his stomach. "What was that you were saying?"

"Zip it!"

Vicki shook her head whilst listening to the two boys argue. She then noticed a long piece of pipe lying on the ground. _‘Voila! That should work.’_    She glanced up at the boys, letting out a whistle to get their attention. "Hey, if you two laddies would stop your bickering for a second, I've found something that can help,” she told Joey and Tristan.

The two boys looked at her. "Huh? And what might that be?"

Vicki picked up the piece of pipe. "This."

Joey took the long pipe from her and examined it. "Hey, maybe it  _can_ help. Thanks Vicki. You're a genius."

Vicki blushed at the compliment. "I wouldn't say that, but if you think so."

' _Let's see, how to do this?'_ Joey wondered to himself. All of a sudden, Tristan yanked the pipe out of his hands. Joey gave a surprised gasp and he looked flustered as well. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I think it'll be best if I freed the puzzle. You don't know what you're doing."

"And you do, genius?"

"More so than you!"

The two boys started bickering and fighting over the pipe, yelling things like “Give me that!” and “No way!”

Yugi opted to stay out of the dispute, although he couldn’t help but chuckle awkwardly. Tèa shook her head in disgust. This was one of the times she felt embarrassed to be around Joey and Tristan. "At least I now have a female friend to spend time with," she muttered under her breath.

Vicki groaned deep within her throat whilst she listened to the two young men argue. "Will you two knock it off? You are giving me a headache!" She rubbed her forehead.

The boys instantly stopped bickering and looked at each other, then at her sheepishly. "Sorry," they said in unison.

"Why not do it together? Many hands make light work, remember?"

"Of course." Joey looked at the eye bolt the puzzle was hanging from. His eyes widened a bit. _‘Ah! The bolt has a hole in it! That could be the ticket to prying the puzzle off the wall.’_ He took the pipe back from Tristan, who seemed to be distracted. "I’ve got an idea, but I can't do it without you," he said.

“Huh?” Tristan turned his attention back to the blonde and cocked an eyebrow. It was rare when he respected any idea his best friend had. "Oh? And what's that?"

"It's very simple. All we have to do is put the pipe through the hole in the eye bolt, and pull it off the wall. Sounds ingenious, right?”

Tristan hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if the idea would work or not, but he couldn't think of a better one. "Okay, we have nothing to lose. Let's do it."

Joey slid the pipe through the hole in the eye bolt, and pulled. Tristan helped by bracing him. He was actually getting it to budge. He pulled and pulled, and after about fifteen minutes, he got it free. “Here you go, Yuge,” he said with a wide grin, holding the millennium item towards his best friend.

Yugi took the puzzle from him and hung it around his neck. "Thank you so much. You're the best."

Joey was so out of breath from all the energy he exerted into freeing the puzzle that he forgot to gloat to Tristan about how his idea paid off. "It was nothing."

"Okay, let's get out of here. I can't stand to be in this dump for one minute longer," moaned Tèa.

Vicki nodded in agreement."You said it!" The group of friends exited the warehouse together.

Yugi followed his friends, heaving a sigh of relief and appearing to be lost in his own thoughts. _‘That was a close call, but finally my puzzle is back where it belongs.’_ He peered down at his puzzle. _‘Yami, I’m so glad you’re safe. I promise I won’t put you in danger like that again.’_

 


	3. Chapter 3

(next day)

Although planned on short notice, Ishizu managed to have made all of the necessary preparations for the trip to Japan. She was now sitting in the airport terminal, waiting to board her flight. It was scheduled to arrive in forty five minutes, so she knew she had a bit of a wait. Not that she minded, seeing that she was accompanied by Keren. She glanced over at the woman two years her senior, smiling slightly at how absorbed she seemed to be in her novel. _‘That must be a romance novel. Speaking of such, I certainly hope she finds happiness with Odion one day.’_ She opted to just let her read since she obviously needed the distraction.

Keren managed to get through twenty five percent of the book until she decided she couldn’t focus anymore. Letting out a sigh, she placed a bookmark between the pages and put the book away. _‘I suppose it is for the best. After all, I won’t see Ishizu for awhile so I should be enjoying these last moments with her.’_ The decision to stay behind was pretty difficult, but it was one she felt she had to make.

Ishizu took a peek at her watch again to see how much time she had left to wait. _‘Fifteen minutes.’_ From the corner of her eye she saw the older woman was no longer reading, meaning it was all right to converse with her. “Keren? Are you certain you will be all right staying behind? I can always make arrangements for you to join me tomorrow or the following day.”

Keren hesitated for a bit, especially when she heard the hint of worry and doubt in the younger woman’s voice. A thoughtful look crossed her features. _‘Hmmm...maybe I should consider her offer. After all, she had recently been the one to soothe my loneliness.’_ Now that she thought about it, she wasn’t sure how she would be able to cope with the absence. Not to mention she couldn’t guarantee she would see much of Odion. _‘No no, wait! Remember your reason for staying behind in the first place,’_ said a voice inside her head. She sighed at the interruption but knew her inner voice spoke reason. “As much as I would love to join you by at least tomorrow, I think it is best that I stay behind. I will travel with Marik and his henchmen when they plan their voyage. I am sure they will at some point. “ She could tell Ishizu was about to object just by looking at her expression, and she knew why. “I’ll be fine. I just want to keep an eye on Odion.”

The ebony-haired woman still looked doubtful, for her necklace had shown her a rather unsettling vision of Keren’s safety being threatened and she could sense that the probability of it coming true was great. However, she understood Keren had some business of her own to take care of. “Well…if you are sure,” she relented. She then got a very serious look on her face. “Just promise me you will be careful and that you will remain in contact with me so I know you are all right. “

Keren almost laughed at how motherly Ishizu sounded. _‘One would think she is the older one and not I.’_ She was able to keep a straight face but just barely. “Of course. In fact, I don’t think I will be able to function unless I hear from you.”

Ishizu smiled a bit at that. “Good. Also, let me know if you change your mind. The offer still stands.”

Keren scrunched up her brow slightly. She was hoping it wouldn’t come to that, but there was no way she would stay someplace where she feared for her life. “I will. “

Before Ishizu could respond, there was a sound of the gong ringing loudly throughout the terminal, drowning out loud voices belonging to some unruly children. She and Keren remained silent just in case an important announcement was about to be made.

"Attention, please, attention please! Flight 2029 to Domino City, Japan is now boarding at Gate 7!" a woman’s voice boomed.

"Ishizu, that is you,” Keren reminded the Egyptian. She could feel a lump forming in her throat and her eyes were starting to get a bit misty. _’Oh, Ra, no. I promised myself no matter what, I would not cry.’_ She didn’t like showing her emotions in front of strangers.

"Yes, I know." Ishizu gazed into Keren’s hazel eyes before wrapping her arms around her, enveloping her in a warm embrace. "Take care of yourself. And remember what you have promised me.”

Keren hugged her back, managing a weak smile even though she felt the lump in her throat increasing in size. It was the reminders that were keeping her from bursting into tears, although Ra knew how much she wanted to. "Don't worry. I will. And good luck with the tournament. I hope everything goes well." She still didn’t approve of Kaiba having Obelisk but she trusted Ishizu knew what she was doing. _‘I just hope he proves he is worthy.’_

"Thank you. I really should be boarding now." Ishizu broke out of the hug and rose from her seat. ”Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye. So much love to you."

"Likewise." Ishizu gave a brief salute before making her way to the gate.

Keren watched as the young woman disappeared from sight, quickly wiping away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. She had been trying to fight it, but she couldn’t any longer. _‘Remember now, it’s only for a few days. You will join her soon enough, so there is no need to go into a deep depression,’_ she mentally told herself, over and over. She reached into her purse for her phone to call her chauffeur.

Vicki was sprawled across her bed reading after having completed her morning chores. The events from the previous day at the warehouse still weighed on her mind. She had been trying to shake it off, but she didn’t think she would ever be able to, as it was like nothing she had ever witnessed before. _‘And don’t get me started on that voice...if it doesn’t give me nightmares tonight, I would be surprised.’_ She shuddered a bit, replaying the voice belonging to Yugi’s opponent.Sure, she had seen worse in movies, but if anyone told her such things existed in real life, she would not have believed it. _‘To think I teased Rosie so mercilessly about being superstitious before…now it’s coming back to haunt me. I can just hear her laughing and rubbing my nose in it. No way am I gonna give her the satisfaction though._ ’ She chuckled a little, thinking about how her best friend she left behind would have a fun time gloating. _‘Speaking of which, I wonder how she has been holding up. I know me moving away was a little harder on her than she let on. Perhaps I should give her a call later.’_

Her musings were then silenced by the sound of the telephone ringing, making her ears perk up. _‘Hmm. I wonder if that’s Yugi, Tèa or Joey. They were the only ones I gave my number to.’_

_Ring ring._

Vicki lazily pulled herself into a sitting position. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," she muttered under her breath. She marked the page in her novel and raced to the telephone, snatching it up. "Hello, Vicki speaking," she said, making an effort to sound perky.

"Hey there, Vicki, this is Tèa.”

A grin slowly crept upon Vicki’s face. She was hoping to hear from Tèa and depending on her purpose for calling, she would consider it to be the highlight of her day. She eliminated all signs of feeling wiped out from her voice. "Hi there. What's up?"

"I’m making a shopping list. How about you?"

Vicki let out a weary sigh and scratched her head. "Oh, very little. I was just reading a book when you called.” All of a sudden, she felt like doing something, as being cooped up in her apartment all day would be boring. _‘Too bad I don’t know the whereabouts of any shopping centers or other hangout spots and I wouldn’t want to impose on Tèa just in case she is busy or something. ‘_

"I see. Will you be busy for the rest of the day?"

"No. Why?"

"I’m going to meet up with Yugi in a bit and we were wondering if you would like to join us. You know, maybe we could show you around the city since you're new here."

Vicki's grey-blue eyes brightened. _‘Is this girl a mind reader or what?’_ She felt like jumping up and down while yelling _, Yahoo,_ but opted to show some self-control instead. “Sure, I would love to.”

"Great. We'll pick you up in fifteen minutes."

"All right. See you then." Vicki hung up the phone. She was mostly ready, with the exception of a few minor things she had to do. She grabbed her hairbrush and gave her thigh length chocolate coloured hair a quick brushing before resting her favorite beret on her head. After slipping on her ballet slippers, she retrieved her book, purse and keys, heading to the living room to wait. She sat on her couch and picked up her book to read a bit more whilst waiting for her friends.

She had only gotten through a few more pages when she heard knocking on the door, along with some murmuring outside. She glanced at her watch. _‘That must be Yugi and Tèa now. Hard to believe 15 minutes has gone by so quickly.’_ Placing the bookmark inside the book, she grabbed her belongings and went to see who was knocking. She peeked through the curtains and spotted her two friends standing on the doorstep. She unlocked the door and opened it. “Hey you guys,” she greeted with a cheery smile.

"Hiya, Vicki," they answered. Tèa quickly eyed the girl from head to toe, not actually studying or scrutinizing her but more of a glance over. “Well you certainly look as different as we do out of uniform,” she said, before she could be questioned about whether something was wrong or not. “If it were not for your hair color, I would not have recognized you.”

“Oh?” Vicki gave a confused frown before looking down at her grey turtleneck shirt and black plaid kilt. She was sure the outfit would give her origin away, but it was one of her favorites. “How so?”

“Well for starters, you’re wearing your hair down instead of partially in a French braid,” Tèa pointed out. “It looks really nice though.”

Vicki gave a small self-conscious smile. “Thank you.” Everywhere she went, people admired her hair but she didn’t really think it was all that special. _‘Must be because of the length.’_

Yugi smiled at the interaction between the two girls. He was beginning to think Vicki would fit in their circle of friends just fine. _‘I just know Yami will like her as well. She is definitely easy to get along with.’_ He hated to break up their little conversation, but knew they would have to get going if they hoped to do any reasonable amount of sightseeing that day."You ready to go?" he asked.

"You bet." Vicki stepped outside, closing the door behind her and locking it before leaving with her new friends.

(later)

Ishizu peeked through the window to see that the plane had landed and was now speeding down the runway. She smiled a little, happy to have finally arrived and that the flight went pretty smoothly. Not one to sleep through plane rides, she spent the journey mulling over the plan in her head. _‘My necklace tells me Marik will also come to Domino City and I am confident I will be well prepared. I have foreseen that Kaiba will assist me, albeit for selfish reasons. What’s important is that he will.’_ A cocky smile escaped her lips as she was proud of herself for thinking of consulting with Kaiba. _‘He is much more involved in this role than he knows, and while he may be a skeptic at first, he will learn the truth soon enough. ‘_

The speed of the plane going down the runway gradually decreased until it eventually came to a complete stop. Whilst Ishizu waited for the other passengers to exit the plane, she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for Keren to be safe from the rare hunters. _‘Be careful, Keren.’_ When she opened her eyes, she realized she was the only one left. She unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up to stretch her legs as they were slightly cramped from sitting for so long. She slowly climbed down the steps to exit the plane. She had her belongings shipped to Japan the previous day and made arrangements for transportation so she knew there was no need to wait with the other passengers. As soon as she climbed out, she spotted a group of men dressed in suits standing in front of the building, seemingly waiting for her. She ran a slender finger across her necklace. _‘They are right on schedule.’_ She briskly approached the men, not wanting them to be kept waiting. After all, there was much work to be done.

“Welcome to Japan, Ms. Ishtar,” greeted one of the officials, smiling. “We have been expecting you.”

Ishizu managed a reserved smile as she nodded. "Thank you very much. I appreciate your hospitality."

"It is our pleasure. Thank you for choosing us to host your exhibition. Not to worry, the thieves you've mentioned will not lay a hand on your artifacts. Our security is extremely tight."

Ishizu wasn’t sure how to say she already knew things would be just fine without them raising questions about it, so she simply responded, “Well, from the moment I spoke to you gentlemen, I had the feeling I could trust you to make sure everything is taken care of.”

The official’s brows furrowed, but before he could answer, a limo pulled up and stopped in front of the tan-skinned young woman. “I take it that is your transportation to the museum?”

Ishizu’s eyes averted to the ebony stretch limo. “Yes. Once again, thank you for all your help.” She opened the door and climbed in, shutting it behind her. With that, the limo pulled off.

After several hours of touring the city, Tèa, Vicki and Yugi were now at Mr. Mutou's game shop. Yugi wanted his grandfather to meet the new friend he had told him about. Seeing that Vicki was in no hurry to go home, she consented to it.

Vicki took a look around the store at all the different trading cards on display. She heard the sound of the television blaring in the other room, but drowned it out as best as she could. There were numerous cards that caught her eye and she wanted to add to her collection. _‘I must say the shopkeeper has wonderful taste.’_ From the corner of her eye she spotted an elderly man sitting behind the counter. She shot a quick glance at him to get a better look. She noticed the similarities between his and Yugi’s hairstyles. _‘I take it that’s Yugi’s grandpa? He certainly looks friendly.’_

Yugi gently tapped her shoulder, which made her turn to face him. “Are you ready to meet him now?” he quietly asked her.

Vicki nodded. “Let’s go.” She glanced over her shoulder at the cards, deciding she might purchase some of them before she left.

Yugi took her by the wrist and led her up to the old man. "Grandpa, this is my new friend, Victoria, or Vicki for short.”

Mr. Mutou seemed to be in his own world, but when he heard his grandson’s voice, he glanced up and squinted at Vicki, putting his glasses on. He gave her a warm smile."So you're the nice young lady my grandson told me about. It is a pleasure to meet you. I’m Solomon Mutou."

Vicki felt relaxed seeing his friendly smile and warm eyes as she gave direct eye contact. "It is a pleasure to meet you, too, Mr. Mutou." She extended a hand for him to shake.

He gave her hand a firm shake. _‘Mmmm, so soft.’_ He let go of her hand and cleared his throat in order to avoid having inappropriate thoughts. "Please pardon me. I forgot myself for a second. Um..you’re welcome to watch television if you care to. My grandson can show you where it is."

Vicki nodded, for she usually watched television during the evenings. "All right. Thank you." She turned away from him, towards Tèa and Yugi. "Let's see if there is anything worth watching, you guys," she suggested.

"Okay!" Yugi and Tèa led their new friend to the living room where all three of them sat on the couch. The television was on the news channel. A press conference was being aired, featuring a tan-skinned young woman standing in the midst of the museum. She had longish straight jet-black hair and green-blue eyes.

Vicki leaned forward a bit and paid extra close attention, not wanting to miss anything that was being said.

"I would like to take this moment to invite all of the best duelists in Domino to my exhibition to view my artifacts and also learn about the origin of Duel Monsters," said the woman.

Vicki sat upright with a jolt. She had always wanted to know about the origins of Duel Monsters although she was no professional duelist. _‘I wonder about those artifacts as well. They sound like they’re really neat. I definitely want to check out that exhibition. I wonder what Yugi and Tèa think.’_ She glanced over at her two friends, wondering what was on their minds as they were rather quiet.

A silhouette of the ancient pharaoh appeared next to Yugi, sitting on the chair arm. He watched the conference along with the youngsters, his brows furrowing a bit at the information. He let out an inaudible gasp when he noticed the necklace around Ishizu’s neck. _‘The millennium necklace…this woman may be able to help me uncover my past. She wields a millennium item and seems to be quite knowledgeable about ancient Egypt.’_ He got a deep in thought expression, thinking a trip to the museum was in order.

(KaibaCorp)

Seto Kaiba sat in his office, working on some new technology. It was an upgrade to his duel disk and he wanted to make sure the device worked perfectly. He paid very little attention to the conference his younger brother was watching in the den.

Mokuba had an excited grin on his face as he heard the invitation. _‘Wow, that lady sounds so cool! I wish I could go check this stuff out, but I can’t go without Seto.’_ He glanced up at his elder brother, who was still glued to the computer screen, typing busily. "Hey Seto. You're the best duelist in the world. Would you be interested in checking this out?"

The ruthless young businessman frowned. "No thanks, Mokuba. I don't have time for that garbage. I have a company to run," he replied flatly.

Mokuba wasn’t expecting him to react in such a way, but he knew enough to not press the issue once he said no. He shrugged his shoulders."Oh. Okay." Deep inside, though, he felt his brother needed to relax. _‘His work habits are so unhealthy and at the rate he is going he will give himself a heart attack.’_ He opened his mouth to mention he wanted to go to the exhibition, but closed it, deciding the CEO would not let him go. _‘I wish he would at least let me have some fun even if he doesn’t want to.’_

Just then, the telephone rang. Kaiba gave an exasperated sigh, not appreciating being interrupted one bit. Grumbling under his breath, he snatched up the phone. "What is it?" he asked gruffly. He hoped the person was calling for an important cause and not just to be a nuisance.

"Hello, Kaiba. Forgive my interruption, but I do have an important matter I wish to discuss with you. Stop what you are doing and look at the television screen. "

Kaiba glanced up at the television to see the conference still in progress, and then back at the computer screen."How did you know I had the television on?" he asked.

Ishizu didn't feel like getting into it right then, so all she said was, “Let's just say that I have a sixth sense about it."

Kaiba snorted and rolled his eyes. ' _Oh great. Another self-proclaimed psychic_.’ His tone became impatient as he said, "Listen, lady, if there is something you want to ask or tell me, make it quick." He was ready to get back to work.

On the other end, Ishizu was shaking her head in amusement. She anticipated the young man would be rushing her and she knew just how to handle it. "I would like to personally invite you to my exhibition. I can assure you that you won’t be disappointed. I have something to give you that I know you will be more than willing to accept. “

The former Duel Monsters champion almost burst out laughing. His first instinct was to call her a wacko and hang up on her, but hearing she had something to give him made his eyebrows raise in peaked curiosity. "All right.” With that, he ended the call. He pressed a button to contact his secretary.

“You rang, Mr. Kaiba?” asked a female’s voice.

“Yes. I am about to step out for a brief period of time so I want you to hold all my calls until I return.”

“Of course, Mr. Kaiba. Consider it done.”

“Good.” Kaiba pressed another button, this one for the limo service. “I want you to send a limo over to the Kaiba mansion at once. Yes. I will be waiting.” He let out a sigh as he hung up the phone. He then went into the den where Mokuba was still watching TV. “Come on, Mokuba. We’re going to the museum.”

Mokuba looked up at his brother, his eyes full of confusion. “What? But I thought you didn’t want to go.”

Kaiba sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. He resented having his orders questioned. “I don’t, but there has been a change of plans. Now let’s go. I don’t want to be out all evening.”

Mokuba could hear the irritation in his brother’s voice and saw the tense look on his face. _‘He probably is mad that his work has been interrupted, which is understandable, but surely he could stand to take a break from that thing for 15 minutes._ ’ He didn’t want to risk putting him in an even worse mood by keeping him waiting. "Okay, big brother." He got up and turned off the TV, following his brother out of the mansion to wait for the limo. It was getting very dark outside. _‘Wow, it must be very late. No wonder Seto wants to make this quick. I wouldn’t want to do business this late either. Weirdoes are out kidnapping at this hour.’_

The Kaiba brothers stood on the doorsteps waiting until a limo finally pulled up five minutes later. They both climbed into the vehicle and shut the door.

“Good evening gentlemen,” the chauffeur greeted with a smile.

“Good evening,” answered Mokuba, whereas his brother muttered, “Good evening yourself.” Mokuba gave him a look that said, _‘Seto, be nice.’_

The driver ignored his boss’ grumpy tone and drove away from the mansion. ” So where to, Mr. Kaiba?” he asked.

“Domino Museum.”

“You got it.” The chauffeur drove to the requested destination in silence, and both boys were quiet as well. He pulled up at the museum ten minutes later.

Kaiba reached for his briefcase before opening the door and climbing out of the limo. He glanced over his shoulder at Mokuba. “Stay in the limo. This won't take too long." He walked away before the young boy could reply and briskly walked up the steps, entering the museum. It appeared to be empty, with no trace of Ishizu anywhere. He frowned deeply…this did not bode very well for him. He didn’t want to be there in the first place and the fact that she was late didn’t win her any brownie points. _‘Where is that woman? If she thinks I’m gonna search the entire museum for her then she’s nuts.’_ He was about to turn around and leave when all of a sudden, he heard footsteps. His eyes narrowed slightly until he spotted a young woman approaching him. He recognized her as the lady who gave the press conference. _‘It’s about time.’_

"Welcome, Seto Kaiba. I knew you'd come,” said Ishizu. “You are the only guest here tonight."

The young gaming president gave her a cold stare. "The less people here, the better for me. Now let's get this over with. I do not plan to stay here all night. And you never properly introduced yourself."

Ishizu did her best to mask a pained expression at having forgotten to reveal her name. _‘He’s correct, you know. What has happened to your manners today?’_ a voice chided her. She felt annoyed with herself that it took Kaiba’s berating for her to remember. She gave him an apologetic look. “You are right. Please pardon my poor manners. My name is Ishizu Ishtar.” Her lips curled into a small smile.”I can see you are anxious for our excursion to begin. Come with me.” She led him down the halls of the museum.

Without a word, Kaiba followed her. A part of him was curious about where she was taking him, although he would never openly admit that. Soon, they both stopped in front of a rather large room. It had a sign hanging from the doorknob that read  _KEEP OUT._  Kaiba’s eyebrows rose a little. _‘What’s this? Could it be some kind of private room? I wonder what’s inside.’_

Ishizu stepped forward and opened the door to the room, making a gesture for the young man to enter. He gladly complied, his curiosity getting the best of him. Ishizu followed and turned the lights on.

Kaiba’s eyes flitted around the room. His slightly intrigued look faded and was replaced by one that read, _‘Okay…am I supposed to be impressed?’_ Inside the room were several stone tablets and some other ancient artifacts. He shot the ebony-haired woman a questioning glance as if to say, _‘This is what you want to show me? A bunch of old rocks?’_

Ishizu ignored the funny look she had received. She had anticipated such a reaction from him. "Before I reveal my purpose for inviting you, I have a very important question. Do you believe in destiny?"

Kaiba let out a sigh of exasperation. "Why does it matter?"

Ishizu smiled at the question, despite the edge she heard in his voice. "Well, what you are about to learn will change your life forever."

Kaiba gave her an impatient glare…he was becoming weary of her beating around the bush. _‘Why did I even agree to come here when I could be doing other things?’_ His tone of voice became stern as he said, “I don't have time for this. If you don't get to the point, I'm leaving."

Ishizu let out a sigh of her own. She was tempted to warn the CEO to be careful what he asked for, but to avoid any more tension between them, she just said, “All in good time.” Inwardly she was smirking. She got a thrill out of showing him he wasn’t at his company so she wouldn’t be allowing him to call the shots with her. “The first thing you should know is that three millennia ago, the monsters were real. Pharaohs and magicians would use them to battle each other in mystical duels. One day, however, the games became dangerous and nearly destroyed the entire world. A brave and powerful pharaoh was forced to sacrifice himself while in the process of locking the magic away.”

Kaiba felt his eyes close during her little lecture. He had to pinch himself to remain awake. Once feeling alert again, he looked at her as if she were an alien. "That’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard,” he scoffed. “Egyptian History 101 is of no interest to me, so if that is your topic of discussion, I cannot help you. Now I would get to the point if I were you."

"I'm getting to it," the young woman reassured him.

Kaiba muttered something under his breath that sounded something like, “You could have fooled me,” but Ishizu gave no indication to have heard it. Instead, she put her hand on the small of his back, guiding him over to one of the stone tablets. He flinched at her touch, but didn’t object. “If you want proof of my words, here it is,” she said.

The gaming president warily glanced up at the old rock. He got a stunned look on his face when he laid his eyes on the carvings. _‘What? This makes no sense! I can actually make out this chicken scratch. They look like Duel Monsters!’_ He side-eyed the woman before turning back to stare at the tablet. "Maybe there is some truth to your story,” he acknowledged begrudgingly. While he couldn’t deny that she had the sources to impeccably back up her claims, he didn’t want to stroke her ego, either. He avoided her eyes.

Ishizu smiled slightly, glad to see that Kaiba was learning, although his progress would prove to be much slower than she would have liked. She knew enough to enjoy the rare moments of open-mindedness while they lasted. "Come this way, and I will reveal one of the other reasons I called you here tonight."

With an eye roll, Kaiba turned away from the carving and followed her. _‘I can’t wait to see what she is going to show me next. It had better not be another old giant rock. I swear, that woman must want me to fall asleep.’_ His train of thought was cut off by a creaking sound of the door opening, bringing him back to reality.

Ishizu gestured for him to enter the basement. “After you.” She stood on the side so he could walk through.

Kaiba eyed her strangely, although in truth her chivalrous behavior was making him nervous. “Thank you. You’re too kind,” he said dryly as he entered the room.

Ishizu opted to just ignore the snide remark although she had the urge to make one back. _‘There is no need to partake in child play.’_ She followed the brunette young man and closed the door before wandering over to one of the stone tablets. “This is the tablet most important for you to see.”

“Oh?” Kaiba furrowed an eyebrow, coming a bit closer so he could get a better look. He caught a glimpse of the _TABLET OF THE PHARAOH_ inscription, tilting his head as he held back a snicker. “And what is so important about some ancient rock?”

“It is more than a mere ancient rock, Kaiba,” said Ishizu calmly. She wearily rubbed the bridge of her nose. Kaiba’s surly attitude was making her want to pull out her hair in frustration. “To answer your question, there is a carving of the pharaoh on the right side.”

Sighing heavily, the former Duel Monsters champion let his eyes drift over to the right, only to see the image was a replica of his rival. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. "That's the pharaoh? But…that's Yugi. And the monster above him is the Dark Magician."

Ishizu nodded to show he was correct. "On the left is the sorcerer fighting against the pharaoh. That's you, Kaiba. If you have any doubts, look at his monster. It's the Blue Eyes White Dragon. This will prove your rivalry has existed since then and is nothing new. "

Kaiba quickly glanced at the sorcerer and Blue Eyes White Dragon carvings. A skeptical look appeared on his features. _‘Me, a sorcerer, and Yugi a pharaoh? Ridiculous. There’s no such thing as sorcerers or magic.’_ He gave the ebony-haired woman a doubtful look. "This has got to be a fake. I’m a gaming president and a powerful duelist. "

Ishizu set her mouth in a line, as if she were trying to salvage what was left of her patience. "All right, you have left me with no choice. Perhaps actually witnessing the battle first hand will convince you. My millennium necklace has the power to show events of the past." She placed her hands by her neck in a mystic manner, causing the item to emit a bright glow.

 _‘What the....’_ Kaiba froze, his eyes looking as if they were going to pop out of their sockets any minute. Under normal circumstances, he would have passed it off as just a cheap trick, but the paralyzing fear left him at a loss for words. He trembled, making horrified sounds before bracing his arms in front of his eyes to shield them from the blinding light. He cried out as the power of the necklace engulfed him. It was like the world had faded into nothingness. When his eyes slowly fluttered open, he saw he was no longer in the museum, but instead hovering midair in a palace. He blinked several times to get an idea of his surroundings. _‘What’s going on here? Where is Ishizu?’_ As he looked around, he didn’t see the young woman anywhere. He clenched his teeth in annoyance. _‘She had better get me out of this palace or she’ll be sorry. I don’t have time for this.’_ He took a breath and then peered down to see what was going on. He let out a gasp upon spotting some men dressed in traditional Egyptian clothing fit for royals. "This can't be! I remember!"

_*Flashback begins*_

_A very tall young man wearing a colorful cap on his head entered the throne room. Jealousy filled him as he thought of how the pharaoh was in the spotlight yet he was only in his shadow. He eyed the young ruler on his throne. ‘Just look at him, so calm and relaxed. Well, he won’t be for much longer. ‘ His lips stretched into a small smirk. ‘I will take his kingdom away from him.’_ _When he felt stares on him, he rose up an arm, belting out, “I declare a challenge to the pharaoh! By the rights of tradition, duel me if you are not a coward!"_

_There were some men in robes nearby. Although they did not approve of the challenge, they knew declining was not an option._ " _Magic powers heed my cry, release the monsters trapped inside, magic powers heed my cry, release the monsters trapped inside, magic powers heed my cry, release the monsters trapped inside!" they chanted._

_A group of _henchmen standing on the opposite side of the pharaoh shot the sorcerer a glare, clearly furious with him for his betrayal. "As the pharaoh's loyal servant, **I** will stand against you, traitor!" one of them declared. "I banish you all to the Shadow Realm!"__

_The sorcerer looked at the group of men, then at the pharaoh. He glowered at the younger man. “Are you so much of a coward that you have to hide behind your pathetic henchmen for protection?! How dare you disrespect me in such a way?” There was no reply. All he received was a blank stare. He drew in a deep breath, ready to yell at him again._

_“Watch your tongue, you treacherous sorcerer!” barked one of the henchmen. “I’m protecting my king because I choose to!”_

_The sorcerer diverted his attention from Pharaoh and sneered at the servant. It boggled his mind how he could have been recruited.” You are no match for me, but if you are that eager to face destruction then so be it! Prepare to lose everything!"_

_“I would tell you the same thing!”_

_Both men activated their diahdiankhs and belted out, “Diaha!”_

_“Since I was the one to issue the challenge, I’ll begin!” volunteered the sorcerer. “I call forth La Jinn!” A stone tablet rose out of the ground and a green genie emerged from it._

_The henchman fought to keep a neutral expression on his face, for he had been expecting such a maneuver from his opponent. ‘I have to duel with all my strength to defend his highness.’_ _He glanced over at the pharaoh, noting how apprehensive he seemed to be. ‘Do not worry, my pharaoh. I shall not fail you.’ He turned back to face his adversary. “Very well. I shall call forth two of my dragons!” Two large brownish dragons appeared from their respective tablets._

" _Ha! Your dragons will fall before my genie!" gloated the sorcerer._

_The henchman kept his cool, although inwardly he was thinking what a fool his opponent was for underestimating him. "Your genie might be strong, but did you think I would not come prepared? They're no match for the combined fury of my dragons!"_

_The robed men chanted, "Let two be one, let two be one, let two be one!"_

" _Unite my dragons, you will be unstoppable!" The dragons fused together to become one and let out a huge roar that echoed throughout the palace, signifying the increase in power. "Attack, bombard the traitor with your blazing inferno!" The dragon shot fire and with that, the genie was fried to a charred cinder._

_The sorcerer let out a soft growl at the loss of his monster and then his angry look was replaced by an overconfident smile. "You haven't won yet, pharaoh. Do you think your pathetic minions have what it takes to defeat me? They'll be gone before your very eyes. "_

_The pharaoh had been trying to block out his rival’s taunts, but they reached his mind anyway. He let out a soft sigh, minorly saddened by the fact that one of his most trusted court members decided to turn on him. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands. ‘Ra, if you can hear my prayer, please guide my servant to victory and show the sorcerer the error of his ways.’_

* _Flashback ends*_

Present day Kaiba observed the battle with his best pokerface, but then turned to face Ishizu indignantly. He didn't appreciate her insulting him. "That sorcerer is a big mouthed pompous windbag! You can't compare him to me.”

Ishizu could only smile to herself. _‘Oh, Kaiba you are more like him than you know.’_ She had to bite her lip to keep from chuckling, for she knew that would really tick him off. Instead she cleared her throat. “There’s something else I would like you to witness, but I can see the last vision took its toll on you, so that’ll be all. However, the tablet next to this one has what I wanted you to witness. Come.”

Heaving a loud sigh, Kaiba went over to the tablet, showing he didn’t need to be coerced into doing anything. He silently cursed himself for allowing her to do it before.

Ishizu followed close behind, standing about 4 feet opposite him. “The tablet you are currently standing in front of has the victor of that particular battle, but as you can see, the name is worn away, not to be revealed until the pharaoh unlocks his memory. Now do you see, Kaiba? It is not coincidence that Yugi is your greatest rival. The two of you have battled in the distant past!"

Kaiba snorted and rolled his eyes, as if to say, _‘Ugh, not the legends of the past again.’_ "Gimme a break, Ishizu. I battle against Yugi because he is a worthy opponent, not because of some ancient myth.”

The raven haired Egyptian was extremely close to grabbing Kaiba by the shoulders and shaking him. She couldn’t believe he was being so incredibly stubborn even after what he had witnessed. She sighed, her voice getting quiet as she spoke, "Your eyes will be opened up to the truth soon enough."

"I doubt it, but if you say so." Kaiba was so distracted by the ancient legends that he nearly forgot about what Ishizu had promised him. Now he remembered. _‘I wonder if she has as well. I am not leaving here without it.’_

"Take a look at this tablet over here," said Ishizu, referring to a tablet between the first two she had already shown him.

' _Oh great. Not another old rock with chicken scratch on it.'_ _Kaiba dragged his feet as he walked over to where Ishizu was. “What is it now?” he asked in a tired voice._

Upon hearing the tiredness in the young man’s voice, Ishizu gave a sympathetic look. "Do you remember I had mentioned to you I have a gift that you would be pleased to have?"

"Maybe I do," answered Kaiba. "What of it?"

Ishizu smiled. “I’m glad you asked. The images you see are of immensely powerful beasts called Egyptian Gods: Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. They were once controlled by the pharaoh, but they were sealed away. However, Pegasus resurrected them in the form of cards when he created Duel Monsters.”

For the first time that evening, the business tycoon looked genuinely interested and a half-smile found its way on his lips. He was always excited at the thought of owning new, powerful cards. _‘Looks like I did the right thing by sticking around and putting up with this woman’s creepy behavior.’_ But then his smile faded as a puzzling thought entered his mind, making his look turn skeptical. He had expected Pegasus to tear him to shreds with the monsters given his other tactics. "As much as I would love to hear about these all-powerful cards, there is a question I must ask you.”

“Hmm?” Ishizu cocked an eyebrow in surprise. She never thought Kaiba of all people would ask her anything. “Go on. “

“If Pegasus recreated these monsters as you say, then why didn’t he use them against me in Duelist Kingdom?” Kaiba folded his arms tightly across his chest, frowning deeply.

"Because they all possess unfathomable powers that are very dangerous if controlled by someone that is unworthy. He nearly angered the gods just by creating the cards. In the end, he gave them to me to store away so they would never fall into the wrong hands."

Kaiba’s frown softened just a bit. In fact, he looked almost thoughtful. "I see." Mild amusement appeared on his features as he pictured Pegasus trying to control such powerful creatures. _‘It is no surprise that snake Pegasus is unable to control them. Without that stupid ancient artifact of his, he is probably a weak duelist. I am confident if I were in possession of those cards, I would be able to wield them with no trouble. Not only that, but my deck would be unstoppable.’_ He grinned to himself.

Ishizu noted the smile on the CEO’s face. It was such a nice change from the sour and bored expressions he wore earlier that she hated to be the bearer of bad news. "Unfortunately, two of them were stolen by rare hunters just yesterday."

“Rare hunters?” Kaiba repeated. He hadn’t recalled hearing of them before. His grin faded at the news of their theft and he facepalmed. _‘What a careless woman! Pegasus should have entrusted them to me!’_ He scowled for a bit, before remembering Ishizu had said 2 out of the 3 were stolen. _‘At least there is one card for me to claim. I must find a way to get my hands on it.’_

Ishizu nodded. "They are a group of elite duelists who trade and sell rare cards. They often resort to dishonesty and unfair practices to have the most powerful ones. However, if you hosted a tournament that would attract the most talented duelists in the world, you may be able to lure them into the open."

Kaiba listened with his best attentive look, for he was genuinely curious about the rare hunters and wanted to know more about them. When he heard Ishizu’s idea, his head snapped up with a jolt, his sapphire eyes lighting up. "I see! It's a trap! You want them to surrender the Egyptian God cards after they suffer defeat."

It was all the charcoal haired Egyptian could do not to shake her head and think how hopeless he was. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. _‘I suppose I should be grateful he did not refuse. Keren is absolutely correct when she mentions his greed. However, this is the only way.’_ She reached into her purse and pulled out a card. "Here is the Egyptian God card I've managed to retrieve,” she said, holding it out for Kaiba to take.

He took the card from her, his eyes widening when he glanced at it. His lips curled into an excited smile. “Can it be? Obelisk the Tormentor!” Inwardly he was screaming for joy. _‘One down, two more to go.’_

Ishizu smiled, glad to see he was as pleased as she anticipated he would be. She then put on a serious look, the one she wore when relaying disappointing news."You may borrow it for the tournament, but I expect it back.”

Kaiba looked at her as if she had lost her mind. It wasn’t just her expectation that stunned him, but her no-nonsense air. Not that it moved him, once he made his decision. "What makes you think I am trustworthy? I can walk out of here with this card and you'll never see it again."

Ishizu pinched the bridge of her nose. Kaiba had been testing her patience all night and now it was starting to wear thin. "You will return it to me. I have foreseen it."

Kaiba laughed a huffy sound before giving an eye roll. "Sure you have.” He then realized he never gave a proper response to her proposal. “Don't worry, I will host the tournament."

Ishizu was aware of the fact that his motives were selfish, but knew his cooperation would still help in the long run."I thank you."

The young businessman’s voice became like an icicle as he said, "Don't get your hopes up. I am not doing it because of your mind tricks or folktales. I want to have the most powerful deck in the world so that I may return to the glory I once knew. Now if you will excuse me." He coolly exited the basement before Ishizu could think of a reply. He had no intention of allowing her to waste any more of his time.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of another school week, and the bell had just rung. The classroom was nearly empty, save for Tèa and Vicki. They had remained behind to copy down the homework assignment.

The two girls copied the last bit of notes and cleared off their desks, stuffing their books in their backpacks. As Vicki went to zip hers up, she felt her hips stiffening, followed by sharp pain shooting through them. Her mouth formed an O shape. _‘What the hell? I was feeling fine just a few moments ago.’_ She shrugged her shoulders and continued zipping up her backpack, making sure not to show any sign of discomfort on her face. She didn’t want Tèa to suspect something was wrong. _‘Must be from sitting in that ridiculously hard chair all day. I should have brought my orthopedic pillow. ‘_ She arose from her seat to relieve the pressure, carefully picking up her bookbag to place on her back. She was very cautious about it, just in case the pain radiated to her lumbar region as it oftentimes did.

Tèa got up as well, and slung her backpack over her shoulders. “Are you ready to go?” she asked. _‘Yugi must have left already, but it’s okay. I can always catch up with him later.’_

“You bet.” Both girls walked out of the classroom into the hallway, saying “Excuse me” as they walked past several students who were talking amongst themselves. They were almost at the end of the corridor when they came face to face with Joey and Tristan, who happened to be dressed in janitors’ uniforms.

Vicki eyed the two boys strangely, not expecting to see them. “What are you fellas still doing here? I thought you would have left already. “

“Nope.” Joey rested the mop down and reached up a hand to scratch his head. “Tristan and I have clean up duty today.”

Vicki wrinkled her nose a little, as if to show she didn’t find the idea of cleaning up after school appealing. “Clean up duty?” she questioned. She vaguely recalled doing something similar in grade school, but it was no picnic.

Before Joey or Tristan could answer, Tèa explained, “Yes. All the boys in our class are on a cleanup schedule.”

“Oh.” Vicki gave the two young men a sympathetic look. “It must suck for you to have to spend after school cleaning.” She had half a mind to remain and help them so they would finish faster. _‘Perhaps I shouldn’t, though. Not with my joints acting up like this.’_

“It does. I hate it, but what can I say?” Tristan shrugged. “You do what you gotta do, right?”

Vicki looked thoughtful. “I guess that’s one way to put it. Well, you two carry on and don’t let me keep you. I would stay and help, but something tells me I had better not.”

Joey was about to ask her why, but decided to just let her tell him on her own. “Don’t sweat it. We’ve got this. Right, Tristan?”

Tristan looked dazed for a moment before nodding in agreement. “Right.”

Vicki glanced over to her left to make certain Tèa was still there. Although her friend was not complaining, she didn’t want to keep her waiting when she probably had work to do. “Well, Tèa and I will be heading off now. See you on Monday, and try to stay out of trouble, all right?”

Both boys gave mock salutes before going, “Ma’am, yes ma’am.”

The chocolate haired girl rolled her eyes and snorted with laughter at the boys’ snide comments. “Good.” She and Tèa walked away, leaving the boys to finish their work. “Those two are such clowns,” she said when they were a safe enough distance from the gentlemen.

Tèa pinched the bridge of her nose before letting out a slight laugh. “That’s putting it mildly.” She was about to launch into a bunch of anecdotes when she realized she and Vicki were at the exit. She fell silent when she thought she heard a sound. She frowned. _‘Huh? What was that?’_ She opened the door and poked her head outside, only to feel a water droplet landing on her forehead, making her eyes bug out. As she looked up to see if there was a leak in the ceiling, she heard the sound of rolling thunder. Almost immediately after, it started to drizzle. _‘Oh no. Please don’t tell me it’s raining.’_ She let out a groan, pulling her head back inside and shutting the door. She wiped the water droplet off her forehead with the back of her hand.

Vicki heard Tèa groaning and noted her downcast expression. _‘Uh-oh.’_ She gave her friend a concerned look. “Tèa? Is something wrong? Why do you seem so melancholy all of a sudden?”

Tèa looked at her friend, almost as if she had forgotten she was with her. “It’s raining outside,” she answered in a panicky voice.

Vicki lowered her eyes in dismay. “Oh crap,” was her response. _‘That would explain why this blasted arthritis started to flare up on me all of a sudden. It tends to be worse on rainy days.’_ She wasn’t sure if she should be relieved she knew the source of her flare up or not. Not to mention there was the problem of her not having an umbrella so it was inevitable she would be soaking wet, and end up sick as a result. She made a face of distaste at the thought. _‘The common cold, influenza, pneumonia **and** arthritis? What a dreadful combination.’_

Tèa nodded her agreement. “What’s worse is that we have to walk home in it. Luckily I have an umbrella and it’s big enough for the both of us.” She pulled out her umbrella and unstrapped it.

Vicki looked relieved to hear that. “Great.” She knew her hair and most of her uniform would be shielded at least, which she was most concerned about. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get out of here while the rain is still light.”

“Now you’re talking.” The last thing Tèa wanted was for them to get caught in the hard rain. She pushed the door open for her friend to exit first.

“Thank you.” Vicki exited and stood on the concrete, the one area that would be sufficient to shield her from the rain while waiting for Tèa. There were a handful of students standing around waiting for the rain to stop completely, most of whom she didn’t know. _‘They must be seniors or at least juniors.’_

“Don’t mention it.” Tèa followed and let the door shut behind her. She opened up her umbrella, and held it above her and Vicki’s heads. They stepped off the concrete and started to walk home together. Tèa had been trying hard to suppress her true feelings about the weather although it was hard to. Stepping into a small puddle of water and getting her socks soaked were the last straw for her. "Bah! I can't stand rainy days!" she complained loudly.

"Tell me about it," agreed Vicki. She was walking stiffly, for the pain had increased tenfold. She couldn’t help wincing.

Tèa shot a quick sideways glance at her friend to make sure she wasn’t getting too wet. Worry and concern crossed her features when she saw the pain on her face. She stopped walking, making Vicki stop as well, which she didn’t mind as she could really use a breather. “Vicki? Are you okay? I know this horrible weather tends to aggravate your arthritis.”

Vicki rubbed her forehead and let out a bitter laugh. She was never one to let her painful condition slow her down. “It does. Don’t worry about me, though. I will be fine once I use my massaging chair at home.”

Tèa got an unreadable look on her face as she was considering what the chocolate haired girl had said. She was unsure, but she knew she was in no position to say so.”Hmm. Well, in that case, I had better get you home as soon as possible. I can feel the rain picking up. “

Vicki heard the rain beating loudly against the umbrella, which made her cringe. “You’re right.”

The two girls continued their walk home, going quiet for a bit, that is, until Tèa spoke up again. "Say, will you be busy on Sunday?" she asked Vicki.

Vicki scrunched up her forehead in thought. "No, I am free, once I complete a few chores. Did you want us to do something together?"

"Yeah. Yugi and I have plans to hang out and we thought it would be even more fun if you came along with us."

"Most definitely. I should be feeling better by then." Vicki looked serious all of a sudden. _‘At least that’s what I am hoping, anyway. I would hate to miss out on a day of fun.’_

"I hope you will be. There is someone I would like you to meet." Tèa crossed the fingers on her free hand, hoping her friend would not have to miss out, although she would understand if she did. _‘After all, she could always meet him later.’_

"Oh?" Vicki furrowed an eyebrow. She was curious about this person she would be meeting. _‘Tèa mentioned there was a spirit living inside Yugi’s pendant that takes over when he duels. Could he be the one?’_ She put her cute face on. “Can I have a hint as to who it is? I think I know, but I just want to make sure I’m right.”

"Let’s just say you’ll like him a lot. You’ll know more when you meet him.” Tèa spoke firmly, which left very little room for persuasion.

Vicki made a face that said, _‘Awww man.’_ She knew Tèa’s last sentence was her way of saying she wasn’t going to reveal any more information. She simply shrugged it off. "Well, in that case, I can hardly wait."

Marik had called upon his rare hunters for a meeting. He knew with the defeat of Bandit Keith, destroying his greatest foes would be much more of a challenge. Even so, he did not have patience for failure or obstacles that stood in his way. He fixated his eyes on Odion. “So, Ishizu is currently in Domino City, correct?”

Odion felt his master’s stare and instantly gave him eye contact. “Yes, sir. According to Keren, she has gone to take care of some sort of business. Unfortunately, she had not specified what the business was.” He sweated and squirmed, expecting to receive a berating for not being competent enough to gather more information from the woman.

Marik knitted his brows together before letting out a light chuckle. “There is no need to be so tense, Odion. You revealed all I needed to know. I have an idea of what she is up to.” He scowled a little as he thought of his last encounter with his elder sister. _‘Well, no matter. I will seize Obelisk from whomever she has given it to.’_

Odion heaved a sigh of relief that Marik didn’t bite his head off. "What is the next phase of the plan?”

"As a result of the failure of that fool Bandit Keith, we will have to alter our strategy in order to crush Yugi Mutou and the pharaoh. Also, I want you to find out who has the third Egyptian God card." Secretly, he was glad that Yugi was the victor, since it meant the young man was a worthy opponent. _‘Seeing the little runt struggle is much more fun. That’ll make it more devastating when I crush him and that worthless pharaoh.’_

Odion nodded before bowing respectfully. "You'll be the first to know, sir."

Marik gave an evil smirk. "Excellent. “ His facial expression then grew stern. “One more thing.”

Odion’s eyes filled with curiosity as he gave the cornsilk haired young man his best attentive look. “What is it, Master?” He had the feeling it was really important.

Marik pointed his rod at the older man. “I'm warning you, control whatever feelings you have for your little friend, and make sure she doesn't conspire against me. I do not tolerate divided loyalty. "

Odion looked slightly taken aback, knowing his master was referring to Keren. Truth be told, he had hidden feelings for her that developed sometime after he first met her. _‘Now it seems I will have to dismiss or at least disguise them.’_ He gulped. "Yes sir."

The young man stared his older brother down, trying to detect any sign of disloyalty. He saw none. “Good.” A small deadly smile escaped his lips. _‘On the other hand, perhaps she can be of good use to me. I trust that Odion would be able to keep her under submission. I won’t hesitate to use my rod on her if I must.’_ He chuckled softly to himself and put on his all-business look, this time fixing his eyes on every one of his servants. "Now let us find more potential mind slaves and servants. We will need an entire army of rare hunters if we are to crush Little Yugi. Prepare the ship at once."

"Yes, Master," the robed men chorused. They exited the hideout to make preparations for their next trip.

Meanwhile, Keren was on the surface of the Valley of the Kings, taking a walk. She was hoping it would be enough to free her mind from the loneliness she felt without Ishizu. It was a pleasant surprise when Odion had come to visit her, but she knew it would be a rarity with him being Marik’s shadow. _‘Perhaps it is for the best that I won’t be seeing much of him from now on. I wouldn’t want him to get in trouble because of me.’_ What she feared most was the tombkeeper having a negative influence on him and the decisions he would potentially make as a result. _‘I suppose I should view it as a test to see how much of a backbone Odion has. The fact that he is so secretive about what he and Marik have planned disturbs me greatly.’_

She decided if she really wanted to know what Odion was hiding from her, she would have to take matters into her own hands somehow, although she had no idea how she intended to do that. _‘Perhaps I can ask Marik’s permission to attend his meetings so I can relay the scheme to Ishizu and help her come up with a plan. Sounds intrusive, but if that’s the measure I have to take to ensure neither of them make irreversible mistakes, then so be it. ’_ A smile of self-satisfaction escaped as she was very proud of herself for being more assertive for once. However, her smile faded when a thought occurred to her that carrying out the plan was not as simple as it sounded. First of all, there was no guarantee he would allow her to sit in on his meetings. An image of the platinum blonde threatening and attacking her in fits of rage entered her mind. The scenario felt so real that she gripped her head with both hands and it was all she could do not to scream for help. _‘It’s all right. Marik isn’t even within striking distance to do such things,_ ’ she mentally assured herself. The horrendous image faded, but she still heard the voice echoing inside her brain. She removed her hands from her head and took several deep breaths to calm herself. _‘What was I thinking? I could never have the courage to approach him with a request like that. Besides, even if he did allow me to attend, he might recruit me into his army of slaves. I refuse to go down that route. I do wish to help him, but I am only willing to go so far.’_

Her musings were cut off when a tan-skinned man with a turban wrapped around his head, dressed in a cloak appeared. His eyes were a crystal blue and had very little emotion in them. From his ears hung donut-shaped earrings and about his neck was a chain that had a millennium item attached to it.

Keren’s eyes widened just a tad. _‘Huh? It’s Shadi, the guardian of the millennium items and wielder of the millennium key. What is he doing here?’_ She knew he always showed up whenever catastrophic events occurred or if someone stole a millennium item. To her knowledge, neither of those things had happened, although she couldn’t be completely positive. Her eyes met his and she felt a chill going down her spine from his grim but otherwise stoic expression. She shook it off as best as she could before clearing her throat to speak. “Shadi! What a pleasant surprise. Is anything wrong? Or have you come to warn me about something?” It was rare of her to ask more than one question at a time, but she wanted answers.

Shadi studied the young woman before him, which made her even more nervous, but then she thought she saw concern crossing his features. "Neither. What I have come to tell you is that you must not despair. You will find a way to aid Marik without going against your convictions."

Keren froze, just staring at him. She wasn’t sure what her face had been showing previously, but she had never given any indication she had trouble figuring out what to do about Marik. “H-How did you know?” she asked, trying not to sound accusatory.

A smile threatened to escape the guardian’s lips. “I can see it in your eyes. They show a great deal of uncertainty and diffidence. It truly does not suit you.”

Keren nearly scoffed at him, but she couldn’t help but blush profusely. As cryptic as she found his actions to be, she had to admit, his smooth voice did bring healing to her soul. Not to mention he was more or less complimenting her. "You really believe I can? But how?"

"Just look deep inside your heart. You have far more inner strength than you know. We will meet again. Farewell. " In a flash, the young man was gone.

Keren watched as he disappeared. "Shadi," she whispered, clasping her slender hands together. Little by little, she felt her confidence returning. Her spirits were uplifted as well. _‘I thank you for your kind words. I still have yet to find an effective way to help Ishizu save Marik, but I will not rest until I find it. ‘_  She averted her eyes toward the sun, silently saying a prayer to Ra.

(two days later)

Yugi was in his bedroom, preparing for his outing with Tèa and Vicki. All of his best outfits covered his bed, which he had tried on. Much to his frustration, they all looked the same and he wanted to look his best. He glanced at his watch to see how he was doing on time. _‘Oh no! I have less than an hour before I have to meet up with the girls. I’ll have to pick an outfit and stick with it. ‘_ He picked through the clothes one last time before finally deciding on a sleeveless black shirt and black leather pants. It was plain, but at least different from his usual wear. He put them on and finished off the look with a grey cuff around his neck. As he went to go put on his shoes, he took a look at the mess he had made and frowned. _‘I’m gonna have to clean up this mess after I get back home. Hopefully Grandpa would not see it before then.’_ He cringed as he recalled the old man’s past lectures about his room being messy and how it looked like a typhoon had hit, although he couldn’t help stifling a laugh at the last part.

Yami in spirit form watched with a smile on his face as Yugi dressed for his little date. He had to hold back a chuckle when his young friend was previously racing around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. He didn’t want Yugi accusing him of finding his frantic state amusing. "It is nice to see you have calmed down, Yugi. I take it you have found someone to bring you happiness?"

Yugi turned to face his friend, giving him his best “If you only knew “smile. Under normal circumstances, he would be fretting to Yami about his poor luck in love, but helping with a bigger problem gave him much satisfaction, thus enabling him to forget his troubles. He was confident the ancient pharaoh would be in a better mood after meeting Vicki. ”It isn't me. This will be the happiest day of  _your l_ ife," he replied, winking mischievously. ”Whatever it is that has been troubling you lately, you’ll get over it."

Yami saw Yugi’s wink and raised an eyebrow. _‘Well, then…I think I have seen it all.’_ He absorbed the latter’s words and gave a genuine smile. "Thank you, Yugi. While I may not know what you have planned, I do appreciate your thoughtfulness.”

The spiky haired teen grabbed a bottle of cologne from his dresser and squirted some on himself. “Of course. I have your back.”

Yami felt his heart melting at Yugi’s words. “I know,” he said softly. “Likewise. “ He disappeared, leaving Yugi to finish get ready.

(half an hour later)

Tèa and Vicki arrived at the local station to wait for their friend. The entire time they were walking there, Tèa’s heart was beating rapidly and butterflies were fluttering wildly in her stomach. Her palms were sweating as well. _‘Gosh, why am I so nervous? What’s wrong with me? I know the spirit of the puzzle very well now, although I had never gone out on an official outing with him before.’_ Her hands shook as she reached one of them up to brush her bangs out of her eyes.

Vicki smoothed down the pleats in her wool kilt and then looked over at Tèa. “Hey, are you okay? Your face is flushed and you’re shaking. Don’t tell me you’re nervous. If anyone should be nervous it’s me. _I’m_ the one meeting the guy for the first time, not you.”

At this point Tèa’s stomach was in knots. She let out a sigh. “I know...but...but...what if I say or do something embarrassing? He’ll never look at me the same way again! He’ll think of me as a total doofus!!” She started pacing back and forth.

Vicki just shook her head in utter amusement and stifled a laugh. _‘This girl is so dramatic, although I can kind of understand her concern.’_ She firmly rested her hand on the girl’s shoulder, which prompted her to stop pacing. "Lassie, calm down! You will be fine! If he’s the person you described to me, being yourself should be good enough.”

Tèa took several deep breaths and nodded. “You’re right. I usually am at ease. I feel so silly for losing my cool.”

Vicki gave her an understanding look. “Well, don’t. It happens to everyone on occasion.”  She tapped her foot and glanced at her watch. _‘Hmm. I hope Yugi shows up soon. I feel fine but who knows how long that will last?’_

Yugi showed up at the station a few moments later and saw his friends already there. _‘I hope they haven’t been waiting for too long. Oh well. What’s most important is my own timing was good.’_ He smiled to himself, pleased that he had found a way to cheer up his alter-ego. ' _Okay Yami, this is where you take over.’_ He invoked the power of his puzzle and it gave off a bright glow, enabling the spirit to take his place.

Yami was so taken off guard that he squatted and nearly fell over. "Yugi, wait! This isn't a duel!" he sputtered, flailing his arms to keep his balance before rising to his full height. He glanced up, spotting Tèa and Vicki standing just several feet away. His face turned red with embarrassment upon realizing that they had just witnessed his most awkward moment ever. _‘They must think I’m insane.’_ He licked his lips slightly and cleared his throat before giving a wave in greeting. "Hello.”

"Hi there, Yugi." The two girls wandered over to him. Vicki’s jaw dropped open at how he went from being several inches shorter to slightly taller than her. She also noted how his spiky red and black afro was streaked with blonde, as well as his narrow, slanted eyes. _‘I can definitely see the difference. Either way, he is one attractive fellow.´_ She gave a little yelp when Tèa pushed her forward. “Meet the newest member of the gang. Her name is Victoria, but we call her Vicki for short.”

“So I have heard.” Yami gazed the Scottish girl in the eye, his lips curling upwards into a small, reserved smile. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Vicki. Welcome to our circle of friends.” He stuck out a hand for her to shake.

“Thank you. I am honored to be a part of your group and to meet your acquaintance. “ Vicki took his hand, shaking it firmly. _‘Oh my gosh, his hands are so soft...his deep voice…and those eyes.’_ She had to force herself to keep eye contact with him as she was afraid of being hypnotized by his eyes to the extent where she would get tongue-tied. “So you are the spirit of the millennium puzzle, correct?”

Yami wore a serious expression on his face, though there was kindness in his dark violet eyes. “I am. Just call me Yugi for now.” After awhile, he turned away from her with a pensive look on his face. In the past he had no qualms telling people to call him Yugi, but there was a voice deep inside encouraging him to find out his true identity. He recalled Ishizu and her press conference about the exhibition. _‘I know that woman seems to have quite a bit of knowledge of the events that occurred in my past, but I wonder, can she also tell me my actual name?’_

Vicki frowned a little at the change in his behavior, but otherwise shrugged it off. She just nodded. “Yugi it is, then.”A bit of relief crossed her features, since she was going to ask his permission to call him by the name of his weaker half. Opting to give him some space, she directed her attention towards Tèa."Now that we’re all here, what shall we do first?"

Tèa had been smiling at how quickly Vicki and Yami seemed to have clicked. Her smile faded and was replaced by a thoughtful look. She noticed how somber Yami seemed all of a sudden. _‘Poor guy. Not knowing who he is must really be causing him a lot of stress. I hope I can help. I promised Yugi that I would. The problem is I don’t really know what to do. I hate this.’_ She really didn’t want to end up reporting bad news to Yugi that she was unable to help. After letting out a sigh, she tapped her chin. _‘Come on, Tèa, think. What would you want if you were in his shoes?’_ She wracked her brain for possibilities, and began to smile a bit as she considered a good place to start. _‘What he needs right now is a distraction.’_ She turned to Vicki. "Hmm…maybe the coffee shop?" she suggested. “There’s a really good one around this block.” She was hopeful it would help calm Yami’s spirits.

Vicki’s eyes brightened. "Sounds good to me. I could use a nice espresso." She faced Yami, asking him, “Is that all right with you? If not, where would you like to go?”

The ancient pharaoh snapped out of his thoughts just in time to hear Vicki’s question. “No…it’s fine.” What he really wanted was to go to the museum, but he didn’t know how to approach the idea and he had a feeling Tèa would eventually. Besides, he needed something to help relax him first.

“Then it’s settled. Let’s go.” Tèa led her friends away from the station, towards a small café which read _ALMONDO COFFEE SHOP_. Its roof was covered by a green and white striped tent. There was an outside dining room as well, with very few people. Whether or not it was busy was the least of the trio’s concern, for they had no plans to dine outside. They waited for a car to pass by before carefully crossing the street to enter the café.

Once inside, a lady who appeared to be in her late twenties approached them. She was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt beneath a black jumper, and her auburn hair was pulled back into a French braid. The name tag on her uniform read Mika. She had a smile on her face that could melt anyone’s heart. “Good day. I’m Mika. Is it just the three of you?”

“Yes,” answered Tèa, speaking for the entire group.

“Well, follow me and I will show you to your seats.” Mika spun around and started to walk away, prompting Yami and the two girls to follow her. She led Yami and Tèa to a table by the window, pulling their chairs out for them. “There you are,” she said, before going over to Vicki to give her the same treatment. She was seated at a table that was right next to Yami and Tèa. “Here you go, sweet pea, your very own table. “

All three of them sat down, mumbling polite thank yous. Vicki couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow and giggle softly at the pet name she was given. _‘Seriously? No one calls me sweat pea. On the other hand, having a table to myself is fine with me.I am sure Yugi and Tèa can use the time alone.’_ She turned her head to glance over at her friends, smiling to herself. _‘I wonder if they’re in a relationship or something. I can tell she really digs him, based on what she has told me of him, and I can see why.’_ Her mind drifted off to her interaction with the ancient pharaoh. _‘He strikes me as rather reserved, but I think he just needs time to warm up to me. Aside from that, he seems pleasant enough, and I do like him.’_ The sound of smooth jazz music playing in the background invaded her thoughts. She let out a soft sigh, enjoying the atmosphere. _‘Now I know where to come if I am out of espresso mix at home.’_ She glanced up at the order board to see which options were available. _‘Most of those I tried before…I think I want something different this time, though.’_ She skimmed the list again to make sure. _‘Wait, wait a minute. Tiramisu? I have never tried that one. I heard it is supposed to be really good.’_

Mika smiled. “My pleasure. Are you ready to order?” She took out a notepad and pen.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Vicki looked away from the menu to give the waitress eye contact. “I would like the Tiramisu flavored espresso.” She felt her mouth watering as soon as she gave her order. _‘Well that was elegant, Lennox.’_

The woman’s eyes sparkled a little. “Excellent choice. Plain or with extra cream?” She removed the top from the pen.

“Extra cream, please.”

Mika nodded. “You got it.” She scribbled down Vicki’s order and went to Tèa’s and Yami’s table. “What can I get for you two?”

Yami quickly scanned the list of options on the menu before answering, “Vanilla milkshake, please.”

“Very well, sir.” Mika wrote down what he said and then looked at Tèa. “And for you, Miss?”

Tèa looked like she was daydreaming but then she heard the waitress asking her something. “What..? Oh! I would like a milkshake, too.”

“All right.” Mika made a little note next to Yami’s order. “Two milkshakes and one espresso. I will be right back with your orders.” She walked away, her high heels clacking loudly against the tiled floor.

Tèa cringed slightly at the noise. _‘Geez, does she have to be so loud?’_ She mockingly rubbed her forehead and pulled a brochure out of her purse. She had meant to take it out for sometime but was glad she didn’t, knowing it could come in handy. _‘Hmm. I only know a little bit about the millennium puzzle, but this book should have some ideas that could help.’_ She opened the book and skimmed through the pages, not finding anything of interest or that had anything to do with ancient artifacts. She turned the page and saw a picture of the stone tablet. She gave a little smile as she read the article. _‘This is more like it!’_ She glanced up at the ancient pharaoh, whose demeanor changed very little since coming to the café. “Hey Yugi, I found somewhere that could be a great help in uncovering the mysteries of your past.”

Yami’s brows furrowed slightly in curiosity. He looked genuinely interested. “Hmm? And where is that?” He had a hunch on what his lady friend had in mind, but he wanted to make sure he was correct.

“The Domino Museum.” Tèa turned the book around so Yami could see the article she had been reading. ”See? The stone tablet holds historical events of the past. This could be just what you need.”

Yami let out a slight gasp when he laid eyes on the stone tablet. _‘I’m not sure why, but something about it seems familiar. Could it be?’_ He held the bottom of the book and then looked at the brunette. “May I?”

Tèa nodded. “Go ahead.” She loosened her grip a little.

Yami took the book from her and began to peruse the article next to the ancient rock. He remembered some of the same information from Ishizu’s press conference. When he was done, he handed it back to Tèa. “You are right. In fact, I had every intention of paying a visit to the museum.”

Tèa could tell from Yami’s expression that he had perked up considerably, which was a relief for her. It pained her heart to see him looking so troubled. “Awesome. Then we will go sometime this evening.” She wanted to make sure he was fully prepared.

The ancient pharaoh nodded. “That’s fine.”

After enjoying the refreshments and paying for them, Yami, Tèa and Vicki left the coffee shop. The caffeinated drink had made Vicki wired, which was fine with her as she didn’t want to hinder her friends’ outing in any way. _‘The question is, will my joints hold up just as long?’_

The group of friends was approaching a nearby park on their way to the gaming store when Tèa yelled out, “Hey, look!”

Vicki and Yami stopped in their tracks with confused looks on their faces. They glanced at each other as if to ask, _‘What gives?’_

“Is something wrong, Tèa?” asked Yami.

“Yeah, why did you stop?” added Vicki.

Tèa silently cursed herself for making her friends worry. “There’s a pigeon feeding going on,” she said, pointing out to them a young woman scattering some food on the ground for the pigeons to eat.

Yami watched with a nonchalant expression and his arms folded. “Yes, I see.”

Vicki let out a giggle as she watched one of the birds hop over to the scattered crumbs and devour them as if it hadn’t eaten in days. “Well well, it seems as if the poor thing must have skipped breakfast. “

The pigeons made quick work of the food, and before their feeder could drop more for them to eat, they noticed their observers. They flew in droves whilst squawking loudly, heading for Yami with every intention of pecking and pooping on him. _‘Huh?’_ Yami stooped down on his knees to avoid their onslaught, grunting as they flew over his head. He bent his arms and placed them by his ears as the squawking increased in volume. The girls had to cover their ears as well.

The young woman jumped a mile hearing the cacophonous noises from the creatures. She rubbed her forehead. _‘Goodness, what is the racket about?’_ She glanced up, her eyes widening when she saw they were about to attack the ancient pharaoh. She stuck the whistle hanging from her neck in her mouth and blew on it. _‘TWEET!’_ That did little to stop them, so she whistled again before yelling in a loud voice, “Get away from that young man. Now!”

The birds obediently flew away from Yami, soaring high into the sky, still squawking. Letting out a sigh of relief, he got back on his feet and uncovered his ears as soon as they were out of sight. His knees had begun to ache from stooping down for so long, but it was nothing compared to the headache he could have ended up with. He turned to face Tèa and Vicki, seeing that their ears were still covered.

The two girls spotted him looking at them, and uncovered their ears. He walked over to them. “Are you all right?” he asked them. They both nodded yes. “Good.”

“How about you?” asked Vicki. “You seemed pretty shaken up there.” _‘To tell the truth though, I can’t say I blame him. Those buzzards were ridiculous. ‘_

Yami looked a bit sheepish, almost as if he were ashamed to admit the pigeons had given him quite a fright. “I am fine, although I must say I have never seen pigeons behave in such a way before.”

Tèa was about to voice her agreement, but then the bird feeder wandered over, giving the youngsters a sympathetic smile. “Yes, I know. I’m sorry you had to see that. They’re usually quite tame.”

Yami looked at the woman with kindness in his eyes. “No apology needed. I thank you for your intervention.” He didn’t want her to blame herself, especially not after she had done such an impeccable job reining the birds into submission.

“Of course. It was a pleasure. Now if you will excuse me.” The young lady walked away, her longish braid flapping in the wind.

Tèa watched the woman take her leave for a bit and then turned to face her friends. “So guys, what do you say we get out of here?”

“Fine with me,” said Vicki, rubbing her nose. Yami nodded his okay, too. Although he could enjoy nature on occasion, that little episode was obviously not what he had in mind.

“All right, let’s go.” The three friends left the park together. They spent some time in a record store and a gaming shop before coming to the arcade. Tèa’s eyes lit up. She had to fight the urge to jump up and down like a little kid in a toy store. “Let’s go in there. I’m in the mood to play a couple of games.” She entered before either of her friends could say anything.

Without a word, Yami followed and so did Vicki. _‘The least she could have done is wait for us.’_ As she entered, she noticed a toy machine with stuffed animals and plushies of all types inside...even Duel Monster plushies. A small grin escaped her lips as she got an idea for a little gift she would give to Yami. _‘Ah…I know his favorite monster is the Dark Magician and I saw one in there. Surely he will appreciate it.’_ There was a line of people standing in front of the machine, so she knew she would have to wait awhile. She looked away from the machine to see Yami waiting for her. _‘Oh how thoughtless of me.’_ She facepalmed and then went over to him. “Go on and find Tèa. I will catch up later.”

Yami frowned. “Are you sure?” He had his doubts since he wasn’t entirely sure where Tèa was and even if he did find her, Vicki would not know where to look for them.

Vicki gave him a smile that said to just relax. “I’m positive. I will find you both, but first I have something to do. “

Yami’s brows furrowed slightly. “Well, all right, then. Be careful.”

“I will, don’t worry.” She turned around and left to go stand in line. Yami waited until she was safely out of sight to begin his search for Tèa. He lightly tapped his chin. _‘She couldn’t have gone too far. This isn’t a particularly large arcade after all. ‘_ He gazed around the building to see if the chestnut haired teen was standing in front of any of the games, but he didn’t see her. He frowned, hoping she hadn’t gotten lost. It was so strange since there were not enough people for the arcade to be considered packed. _‘Hmm…where could she be?’_ He considered some areas he had not checked as of yet, and there was one that came to mind. He had learned from his counterpart some time ago how much she enjoyed dancing. His eyes snapped wide open as the realization hit him. _‘Of course! She must be playing the game called Dance Dance Revolution. Yes, that’s right.’_ Trusting his instincts, he headed over to the popular dancing game. There were quite a number of people gathered around it, watching as a medium height young man was duking it out against another gentleman on the dance stage. He had medium length light brown hair styled in dreadlocks and chiseled features. There was also a condescending smirk etched on his face as he and his opponent appeared to be exchanging words with each other.

Yami frowned disapprovingly as he was getting a very pompous vibe from the dancer. _‘Ignore him,’_ said a voice inside his head. _‘You have an important task to focus on.’_ He moved to the side and peered through the crowd of people to see if Tèa was standing among them. Relief filled him when he spotted her standing near the front. _‘There she is.’_ He said “Excuse me” as he walked past different people. As soon as he got behind her, he lightly tapped her shoulder. “Tèa,” he whispered into her ear.

Tèa jumped a little before turning around. She took a deep breath, preparing to give a tongue lashing but the frown on her face relaxed when she saw it was only Yami. “Yugi! It’s just you.”

The ancient pharaoh hid a smile at how startled he had made her, although he was mentally cursing himself for it. “Yes, it’s me. My apologies for frightening you. It was not my intention.”

Tèa gave him a smile, her feelings of annoyance and indignity being long gone. “I know. It’s okay. I’m just glad you found me.”

Yami returned her smile, only his was more reserved. “I am happy I did.”

Tèa’s smile faded and she frowned upon noticing he was alone. “Hey, where’s Vicki? Wasn’t she with you?”

“She said she had something else to take care of.”

Tèa twisted her mouth to the side. “All right. I just hope she can find us.”

“I hope so, too.” Yami put on a serious look as he eyed the young man again. “Please, tell me what’s going on.”

Tèa frowned at the sudden change in his mood, but as soon as she noticed him watching the dance off, she understood why. “Oh, you mean that guy? His name is Johnny Stepps. He calls himself the Master of Dance Dance Revolution.” She rolled her eyes.

Yami tilted his head. “Ah. He most certainly is sure of himself, isn’t he?” Inwardly he was rolling his eyes at the thought of dealing with another Kaiba.

Tèa snorted and pinched the bridge of her nose. “ _That’s_ an understatement. I mean, sure he’s a good dancer, but he has such a nasty attitude. He takes such pleasure from humiliating his opponents and making them feel small. “

The brunette’s direct opinions made Yami smile, and he couldn’t say he begged to differ, either. He heard Johnny telling his dance rival to give up. “So I have noticed, and that will be his downfall.”

“You said it.” Tèa and Yami watched the remainder of the dance off, mentally urging Johnny’s opponent to continue to give it his all.

Despite a valiant effort, the challenger was not able to out dance Johnny Stepps. He let out a groan of disappointment and smacked his forehead. “Awww man!”

Unfortunately Johnny heard him. He stared his opponent down before shooting him a nasty smirk. "You never stood a chance against me from the start," he taunted.

The young man had the urge to say something nasty, but decided his teaser wasn’t worth the effort. He just shot him a glare and marched off the dance stage.

Johnny looked into the audience, still wearing the smirk on his face. “Who shall I humiliate next? Any volunteers?” Instead of waiting for a response, he just gazed at everyone to see who would be most fitting. His smirk widened when his eyes landed on Yami and Tèa. _‘It looks like those two are a couple. This is perfect._ ’ He ogled at Tèa, who seemed to be oblivious to his stare. _‘That girl is pretty…too pretty to be with a scrawny piss-tailed little punk like him. And given that she’s a girl, I would win against her for sure.’_ He whistled in her direction, making her glance up at him sharply. "Are you feeling lucky today?" he asked her. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Yami put on a look of disdain. He knew the young man was only showing off and he didn’t want Tèa to be his little guinea pig for puffing up his ego. "Just ignore him, Tèa."

Tèa held up a hand as if to say don’t interfere. She had a deeper purpose than just tossing the veteran dancer down a peg or two, even though that would give her much satisfaction. “It’s all right, Yugi.”

Yami looked surprised. “But Tèa—“

“Listen, Yugi, I know you’re just standing up for me and I appreciate it, but remember when I said I want to be a dancer someday? Well, to get there I need to work hard. This will be good practice and it also gives me the chance to show what I am made of. “ The brunette spoke firmly to make sure her spiky haired friend knew how serious she was.

The ancient pharaoh considered her words, and nodded. “I understand, and I support you.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Tèa briefly turned back to smile at him before redirecting her attention to Johnny with a hard look on her face. "You're on. I accept!" She took off her jacket and tossed it to Yami. With a surprised grunt, he caught it. She stepped onto the dancing platform, taking a deep breath. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw her opponent looking lustfully at her but opted to ignore it, knowing he was just trying to rattle her and get a rise out of her anger.

Johnny shot the girl a smug smile."Are you ready to be embarrassed?" he asked, his voice giving off a condescending vibe.

Tèa glared him down, just wanting to wipe the smug look off his face. "You're the one who's going to be embarrassed," she retorted.

Johnny shot her another smirk. Her jabs didn’t faze him in the least. In fact, they made him even more drawn to her. _‘Just as I thought. She would make the perfect girlfriend. I have just the perfect scheme.’_ He twirled a dreadlock around his finger."You have spunk. I like that about you. Since you’re so confident, let’s up the stakes. If I win this, you have to spend the evening with me and be my girlfriend."

Tèa couldn’t help but grimace and look at him as if he had lost his mind. She felt the bile rising up inside her. _‘If I were not so repulsed, I would be laughing at him.’_ She wrinkled her nose. "I would rather eat worms than date a jerk like you!"

"Okay, enough small talk! Let's begin!"

"That's the most sensible thing you've said so far!" Tèa put on her best game face and took her place on the platform, ready to dance. Johnny took his position as well.

The dance machine lit up, and upbeat music began to play, signifying it was time for the archrivals to begin. Tèa started off with something relatively tame, with the intention of just warming up and giving her opponent a test. Johnny matched her skills with no problem at all. Seeing this, Tèa picked up the pace a little, showing fancier footwork. The young man’s mouth dropped open slightly, realizing how good she truly was. _‘Well, no matter. She hasn’t seen any of my best moves yet. I can’t wait to see the look on her face when she loses to me. It’s time to take my game up a notch.’_ He started to unveil some of his best moves.

For a moment, Tèa looked stunned, but she put her game face back on. _‘All right, that does it. He’s going down. No more Miss Nice Girl.’_ She shot Johnny a glare before speeding up her footwork and doing her most spectacular moves. _‘Let’s see him top that.’_

The audience watched with their eyeballs looking like they would pop out and their jaws ready to fall on the floor. _‘This girl is even better than Johnny.’_

Johnny just stared at her with his eyes wide as saucers. _‘Where the hell did this girl learn such moves? None of my best moves compare to that_.’ He wracked his brain for a way out of his predicament and then his panicked look transformed into a devious grin. _‘There’s no way I’m letting an amateur beat me at my game.’_ He put his leg out to trip her.

Tèa’s eyes widened and she gaped at the young man, a soft gasp escaping. She knew he had attitude problems, but she never suspected he would stoop so low. ' _This jerk is cheating.'_ She had to stop her dancing and leap high in the air to avoid his foot. A collective gasp filled the air and people were murmuring amongst themselves. Yami clutched her jacket tightly, looking scared for her. His expression then hardened in anger that Johnny would dare to pull such a cheap trick.

Johnny’s underhanded maneuver against Tèa proved to be a poor one on his part, because soon his leg crumbled beneath him, making him sprawl out on the dance floor. He let out an expletive just as Tèa flipped forward, landing gracefully on her feet. She marched over to her opponent, shooting him a scathing glare. “It looks like I’ve won our match, so the deal is off. “ Her voice was very stern and no-nonsense, although she could feel a satisfied smirk threatening to escape her lips.

The nutmeg haired young man sat there frozen, staring up at the girl with big wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. _‘I can’t believe this! Beaten by a girl? Impossible!’_ He so badly wanted to believe it was just a bad dream, but he caught a glimpse of the results on the machine. He started trembling and sweating.

A round of applause and cheers erupted among the crowd. People were shouting things such as “That was awesome!” and “She really is a great dancer!”

After giving Johnny one last glare, Tèa turned on her heel and marched off the dancing platform, making her way to Yami. She smiled at the people cheering for her, knowing her work was greatly respected. However, that was the least of her priorities at the moment.

The ancient pharaoh looked up at her with a smile. “That was excellent work, Tèa. You will make a wonderful dancer one day. And I am certain you taught Johnny Stepps a valuable lesson in the process.”

Tèa smiled brightly at him. “Thank you, Yugi. That means so much to me. I know I couldn’t have done it without your support.” Her smile faltered a bit when Yami mentioned Johnny. She would have hoped her opponent learned something, although she couldn’t be sure. Either way, she didn’t want to waste time dwelling on him.

“I always will.” Yami remembered he was still holding the brunette’s jacket. He draped it over her shoulders. “Here you are.”

Tèa took the jacket, slipping her arms through its sleeves so it was on properly. “Thank you. Now what do you say we go find Vicki and then get out of here? I’m sure you’re ready to go to the museum now.”

“Yes, I’m ready. Let’s go.” Yami and Tèa walked away from the Dance Dance Revolution game to go search for their friend, not once looking back.

Vicki was able to win the Dark Magician plushie on her first try. Clutching the doll in her hand, she walked away from the machine with a smile on her face. _‘Oh I am so awesome at this. Now it’s time to go find Yugi. I hope he found Tèa. This isn’t exactly the best time to be on a wild goose chase._ ’ She stuck her pinky on the left hand in her mouth, chewing on her fingernail a bit before letting out a sigh. _‘Well I guess I had better get to work. This could be a long search.’_ She took a quick look around, seeing if she could spot either of her friends at the arcade games. There was no trace of them. She wearily rubbed her temples and then re-adjusted her beret. _‘Darn it, I’m such a dolt. Why didn’t I wait until we were about to leave to get this toy? Then I wouldn’t be in this situation. Hopefully they would not have left already.’_

Her heart pounded rapidly and leapt into her stomach, causing her to feel a bit queasy. The only thing more terrifying than the mere thought of her friends leaving her behind was the fact that she wouldn’t know where to look for them. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down before she gave herself a heart attack worrying. _‘Girl, get a hold of yourself and stop being so paranoid. You know they would never do that to you!’_ Her mental scolding was interrupted by murmuring nearby. _‘Huh? Where are those voices coming from?’_ She gazed around the arcade, and then lifted her eyes slightly when she noticed a large group of people gathered together. _‘What’s this? A commotion? That’s something you don’t see every day.’_ Her worries faded when she saw her two friends approaching her. She stopped in her tracks to wait for them.

“Hey, there you are!” was Tèa’s greeting.

“Well hello to you, too, Missy,” responded Vicki, but she had an amused look on her face. “What’s up?”

“We’re about to leave. Are you ready to go?” Tèa paused. “Or was there a game you wanted to play?” She wasn’t about to rob the girl of her fun, even if she didn’t want to give Johnny an opportunity to challenge her again.

Vicki hesitated for a bit. She _was_ actually thinking about squeezing in just one game, but she knew she could always wait until she got home, and she could tell from Tèa’s expression she was anxious to leave. _‘That reminds me, I will have to ask her what I missed.’_ She removed a strand of hair off her button down shirt. “No, it’s fine. I’m ready.” She glanced at the plushie she was holding. _‘I will see if I can find a plastic bag in my purse for this. I should have one.’_

Tèa tried not to show how relieved she was to hear that, although she wasn’t sure if she was doing a good job or not. “Come on, then.”

“I’m right behind you.” Vicki left the arcade with Tèa and Yami.


	5. Chapter 5

Tèa, Yami and Vicki walked away from the arcade and were now on their way to the museum, ignoring the crickets chirping as well as the crowd of people chattering. The wind blew at the girls’ hair. Vicki shivered a little, silently cursing herself for not putting on her jacket as soon as she left her apartment. Because she was still holding the doll, she couldn’t very well wrap her arms around herself, so she had to bear it. _‘Oh blast I am such an idiot. I hope I don’t get sick.’_ Thankfully, the wind died down whilst the group were passing an ice cream parlour.

 

Vicki brought up a hand to rub at her itchy eyes before glancing over at Tèa. “So, I noticed back in the arcade there seemed to be a commotion before I found you two. What exactly did I miss?”

 

“Well, I played Dance Dance Revolution against a guy named Johnny Stepps and won. Other than that, not much.”

 

“Oh, gotcha.” Vicki didn’t mind too much since all watching the face off would have done was made her wish she could play it. _‘I have to say, though, watching Tèa kick this guy’s butt would have been very entertaining. Oh well. Next time, I guess.’_ She frowned slightly upon noticing Tèa didn’t sound very enthusiastic about her victory, not to mention she seemed agitated. “What’s up, girl? You should be proud of yourself.”

 

Tèa let out a heavy sigh, briefly faced her friend and turned away. “No...not that. It’s just…Johnny was totally obnoxious. “

 

 _‘Uh oh. Now I know why she didn’t seem happy. That would put a damper on my mood, too.’_ Vicki cocked her head. “Oh? How so? Give me all the details.” She balled her free hand into a fist, clenching it. She was prepared to go hunt the young man down if she had to.

 

“He was extremely snotty and arrogant, but that wasn’t the worst of it. When I had started to gain the upper hand during the dance off, he cheated by trying to trip me.”

 

“Say what?” Vicki allowed the words to sink in, shock appearing on her features and then contempt. “He sounds like a douche.”

 

“He is,” Tèa confirmed. “He even had the nerve to say he wanted me to be his girlfriend and go out on a date with him.” She made a disgusted face.

 

Vicki tilted her head to the side before letting out a snort. “Huh. Well, he can keep dreaming. I know you won’t give in to him.”

 

“I most certainly will not.” Tèa’s voice was firm when she said that. She fell silent when she realized she and her friends were approaching the pier. The glare of the sunset shone brightly in their faces. She stopped in her tracks, prompting them to do the same. Before either of them could ask her if something was wrong, she turned to face Yami. “Yugi? Will you come with me for a second?” She glanced at him with pleading eyes just in case for some reason he had doubts.

 

The ancient pharaoh looked a bit surprised at her request, but nodded and followed her to the pier. Vicki remained behind, opting to give them some time alone. However, she made sure to stay close by so she could see when they were getting ready to leave for the museum.

 

Tèa felt shy all of a sudden, the words she wanted to say escaping her. She let out a barely audible groan. _’Ugh, why did that have to happen? Now he’s going to think I’m wasting his time.’_ She looked down at her feet and then up at the boat in the midst of the ocean, finally managing to string some words together. “Y-Yugi? I know it seems pretty weird for me to call you out here like this, but I have something to tell you.”

 

Yami seemed to be in his own world when Tèa’s voice filled his ears. He glanced at her, letting her know she had his attention. “Oh? And what’s that?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in curiosity.

Tèa took a deep breath to compose herself before giving him eye contact. "Thank you so much for supporting me. At first I wasn’t really sure if I would become successful as a dancer, but your faith in me has made me more determined to chase after my dream. I won’t give up."

Yami gave a small smile. It made his heart soar to be able to have an impact on someone’s life. "That’s right, you can do many things if you believe in yourself. Your perseverance is an inspiration to me as well. You've also given me the strength and determination to find out who I am."

Tèa’s eyes widened in mild surprise. “I have?"

"Yes. A part of me had doubts about uncovering who I truly am and what my future holds. I fear I may be separated from Yugi and I would like to remain with him.” Yami paused, realizing he had just admitted to something he hadn’t mentioned to his weaker half yet. He leaned forward, resting his elbows against the railing and placing a hand beneath his chin.

“Oh! Well, the only advice I can give you is follow your heart, but I’m glad it has helped.” Tèa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before thinking back to the ancient pharaoh admitting he didn’t want to leave. _‘I wonder what he meant by that. Does this mean he will have to go away forever after his mission is complete?’_ Her eyes got misty at the thought, for she didn’t want him to go. She wiped her eyes so they wouldn’t get blurry. _‘Maybe I am just reading too much into this. After all, there is probably a lot I don’t know about this other Yugi. Either way, I will help him in any way I can, no matter what happens.’_

“I thank you for that. Your kindness touches my heart deeply.”

“Awww…” Tèa felt like she could melt into a puddle right then and there. She inched a bit closer to him, feeling the distance between them was too great. He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t object or move away.

Vicki watched the two of them, chuckling to herself. _‘It’s nice to see them bonding like this. I must say I am a bit jealous. I would like to have someone special one of these days. I hope it will happen soon.’_ She went to see if her friends were ready to leave yet. She was about to ask them when all of a sudden there was a male’s voice crowing, “Sorry to interrupt you losers!”

Tèa and Yami turned around sharply, recognizing the voice. Vicki also turned to see who had said that. There stood the veteran dancer with a smug look on his face, which made both girls want to spew chunks.

Vicki eyed the young man, wrinkling her nose in distaste. _‘Who the hell is this freak? Could he be the douche Tèa mentioned not too long ago? He certainly fits the bill.’_ She turned away before she could feel too repulsed. Or tell him something really nasty. Whichever came first.

Tèa wearily rubbed her forehead before letting out a groan of annoyance. “Now what do you want, Johnny?” There was an edge to her voice. Inwardly she was cursing at the fact that she and her friends didn’t just head straight to the museum so her nemesis wouldn’t catch up with her again.

Johnny put on his best innocent look. "I just wanted another dance off against you, that’s all. If my leg hadn't cramped up, I would have won. You were lucky that time, but you won’t be next time."

Tèa gave an exasperated sigh and looked at him as if he were out of his mind. _‘This prick can't be serious. He is the one who tripped me and he wants to treat **me** like I did something wrong?’_ She then shot the young man a glare. "Just buzz off and get a life!"

Vicki lowered her eyes knowingly, as if to say, _‘So I was right. That’s the Johnny Stepps Tèa mentioned. He’s such a troll.’_ She pinched the bridge of her nose before saying to Tèa, “I know what you mean by obnoxious. In fact, that’s putting it mildly.”

“I’m glad you agree.”

Johnny ignored Vicki’s dig on him and shot Tèa a smirk. “So are you going to accept my challenge or not? Don’t tell me you’re too scared and all the spunk you displayed earlier was just a sham.”

The brunette took a deep breath, ready to yell that he didn’t scare her in the least, but she saw no reason to waste any more time on him when he already had his chance.

Yami narrowed his eyes at Johnny, becoming fed up with his antics. Before Tèa could say anything, he stepped forward and gave the dancer a hard look.  _"I'll_  duel you, but instead, we will play Duel Monsters. If I win, you must promise to never bother Tèa again. "

Johnny snorted and sneered at the ancient ruler. "I accept your lame challenge, porcupine head. However, if  _I_  win, Tèa has to spend the night with me and become my girlfriend."

Tèa let out a shudder. She felt the bile rising up inside her stomach and she had to resist the urge to throw up. _’Ugh…date him?? Oh, the horror! I would rather shoot myself before I date a chauvinistic creep like him!’_ Just the mere thought of it made her want to scrub her skin raw.

Yami scowled, but just said in an eerily calm voice, “Very well. However, I am the one who will win.”

“Huh! Not likely. But if you think you’re so tough, I’d like to see you try and prove it. Follow me.” Johnny led the group of friends to Kaiba Land, grinning to himself about how he would have another chance to humiliate someone. He guided them inside the building before entering as well.

The attraction was dimly lit and empty, containing several dueling arenas. Johnny turned to face Yami. “The arena I have chosen is rather small. It is the perfect dueling site, don’t you agree?”

Yami kept a nonchalant expression on his face as he responded, “It makes no difference.” All he wanted was to get the duel over with so he and his friends could continue to enjoy their outing without any problems. He made his way over to the arena, taking his place and resting his deck down.

Johnny took his place on the arena, set his deck down and exchanged a stare with the ancient pharaoh, wearing his trademark smirk. _‘This punk doesn’t stand a chance against me. I can hardly wait to use my fan cards to teach him a lesson.’_

Yami stared back at the dancer, his eyes full of determination. _‘Johnny Stepps…you have been a nuisance for long enough, but it ends here and now.’_ He put his game face on.

The two brunettes remained on the sidelines, waiting for the duel to begin. Feeling a bit chilly, Tèa rubbed her hands together and clasped them. She gave Yami an anxious look that read, _‘Yugi…please win against him. I know you can.’_

Vicki inhaled a deep breath and played with her bangs a bit before fixing her eyes on Yami and Johnny. _‘I have to say although Johnny’s stakes for the duel are so bloody idiotic, it has always been a dream of mine to see Yugi in action.’_ An excited grin was etched on her features for a bit, only for it to fade when Johnny’s words echoed inside her brain. _‘Yugi…Tèa is counting on you. The pig has got to go.’_

“So scrawny pipsqueak, are you ready to lose?” drawled Johnny. He turned away from the ancient pharaoh to make kissing noises at Tèa, who just made a revolted face at him in response.

Yami’s brow creased slightly. “Enough!” he growled. He stopped speaking, realizing he was just giving the veteran dancer the satisfaction. He softened his tone just a smidge as he said, “You will be the one to lose this duel.”

Johnny laughed, both at Yami’s little outburst and declaration. “If you’re so sure of that, then let’s get started! I can’t wait to see what you’re made of!”

“Duel!” Both young men drew five cards from their decks.

Johnny got a small grin on his face as he eyed the cards in his hand. _‘The loser is in for it now.’_ He chuckled softly to himself. “I’ll go first! I summon Sonic Maid in attack mode!” (1200 attk) A young lady with orangey red hair holding a weapon in the shape of a musical note emerged onto the field. She wore a long mauve colored halter neck dress and a gold bandana was wrapped around her head. “That ends my turn. Now let’s see what you can do.”

“Hmm.” Yami frowned slightly. _‘Strange…why has he summoned such a weak monster? Is he implementing some sort of strategy, or is he just a mediocre duelist?’_ He glanced at the cards he held, smiling slightly. “I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode!” (1400 attk) An elf-like creature with green and brown armor covering his chest, khaki pants and brown boots appeared, letting out a grunt. His lime green hair was also cropped by a green helmet. “Celtic Guardian, attack his Sonic Maid with your steel sword!!” The elf-warrior soared high into the air and sliced the Maid in half, reducing her to pixel. Johnny lost 200 life points from the attack, leaving him with one thousand, eight hundred. Yami gave a small smirk. “You will have to do much better than that to defeat me.”

The veteran dancer returned Yami’s smirk before twirling a strand of hair around his finger. “I have to say, you’re pretty good. However, you ain’t see nothing yet, so I wouldn’t get too cocky if I were you!”

“Well, if you’re so sure of yourself, show me,” was the ancient pharaoh’s reply. He was becoming weary of Johnny’s gloating.

“Just as you wish! Stand back! “ Johnny pulled a card from his deck with a grin on his face. His grin widened when he took a glance at the card. “I summon my Water Omotics in attack mode!” (1400 attk) A human shaped young woman with long pinkish red hair blanketing her body materialized. The center of her forehead was decorated by a gemstone. “That ends my turn.”

 _‘He has summoned a stronger monster, but it has the same attack strength as my Celtic Guardian. What could he be planning? Whatever it is, I will have to come up with a way to defeat him.’_ Yami looked puzzled for a second, and then pulled a card from his deck. “I will pass this turn. It’s your move.”

Johnny made a tsk sound before laughing. “You must have drawn a pretty crappy card in order to make that move.” He shrugged. “Oh well...might as well make the most of it.” He pulled another card from his deck, his lips spreading into a small grin when he glanced at it. “Things are looking up, and you are about to find out what I mean right now. I play Spirit of the Harp in defense mode!!” (2000 def) A young woman holding a harp materialized on the field. She had lime green hair that was mostly covered by the hood of her cloak, and green eyes. There was a serene air about her. “I also play the magic card, Chorus of Sanctuary, which raises her defense points by five hundred!” The fairy’s defense points climbed up to 2500 as a result, a bright aura surrounding her. “It’s your turn. Let’s see you try to get out of this—that is, if you think you can.”

Yami wrinkled his brow in thought. _‘Perhaps he is a much better duelist than I gave him credit for...but I have to win this duel and cease his harassment.’_ He put his game face back on, drawing another card. His lips curled into a tiny smile. “I play Dark Magician in attack mode!” (2500 attk) The purple haired spellcaster emerged onto the field, pointing his staff as if he were ready for battle.

A sweatdrop appeared on Johnny’s forehead and he clenched his fists, shaking. It was all he could do not to soil his pants at the same time. “Oh no…if he’s going after the monster I think he is, then I’m done for…”

The ancient pharaoh’s smile became smug. “That’s right. Go, Dark Magician, attack his Water Omotics with Dark Magic Attack!” The wizard twirled his staff around before shooting a burst of dark energy at the ocean based monster, which engulfed and disintegrated her.

Johnny lost 1100 more life points, taking him down to seven hundred. He cursed harshly, annoyed with himself for having forgotten to switch his monster into defense mode. He scowled for a bit, and then his face relaxed into a grin. “Well, I must say I’m impressed. I never knew you had it in you. However, that’s still not enough to beat me.”

Yami chuckled softly before clicking his tongue. “Your overconfidence will be the end of you, Johnny. Up until now, you have played nothing but random fan cards, whereas I have been thinking strategically all along.”

Johnny crossed his eyebrows and smirked at the ancient pharaoh. “Perhaps I do have a strategy, one your puny brain can’t understand.”

Yami ignored the snide comment, instead opting to keep his expression stoic, although deep down he was rather amused by his opponent’s obliviousness. “I place one card face down. Your move. I am curious to see this strategy you have planned.”

“You’re about to find out, so hang on to your hat!” The veteran dancer pulled a card from his deck. A wide grin spread across his face as he held it up to look at. _‘Awesome! This is just what I need to finish this loser off!’_ He turned to face Yami. “I’m about to rock your world, so I hope you’re ready! I play Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode!” (1100 attk) A purple haired woman clothed in a black dress rose out of the ground, letting out a shrill cackle. “I’m not done! I also play Polymerization in order to fuse Lady of Faith and Witch of the Black Forest together! Say hello to Musician King!” (1750) A young man holding an electric guitar dressed in jeans and boots appeared on the field. His blonde hair was held in place by a red bandana. “Musician King, get rid of that wimpy elf! “ The young man picked at one of the strings on his guitar, strumming on it as if he were playing a song and emitting some musical notes. The swordsman covered his ears in pain before crumbling to pieces.

Yami grunted as he watched his life points drop to one thousand, six hundred fifty.

Johnny broke into a peal of laughter before smiling smugly. “It looks like your Celtic Guardian couldn’t face the music! I play one card face down and end my turn. Your move. Bring out another monster to hear the sweet song of my Musician King!”

Tèa could only shake her head at her nemesis’ antics, and his loud laughter made her cringe as well. _‘I hope Yugi beats him.’_ She let out a weary sigh. “Come on, Yugi…” she mumbled.

Vicki tilted her head to the side with a roll of her eyes. _‘So the chap thinks he’s funny just because he laughed at his own joke. What a moron. On the other hand, it’s refreshing to see him putting up a fight.’_

Yami had a grim look on his face whilst drowning out the taunting. His eyes landed on the face down card Johnny had played on the field. _‘I don’t know what that card is, but something tells me I should be cautious. More importantly, I must keep my Dark Magician protected, just in case he becomes my only hope. ‘_ He stared down at the cards in his hand to see if he was holding anything worthwhile and then let his eyes meet Johnny’s once again. “You may have destroyed my Celtic Guardian, but this duel is not over yet! I draw!” He pulled a card from his deck and took a peek at it, a smile forming on his lips. “I switch my Dark Magician into defense mode and then play Curse of Dragon in attack mode!” (2000 attk) A yellow dragon materialized hovering in midair, letting out a shriek. “Curse of Dragon, attack his Musician King with Dragon Flame!” The reptilian creature spewed a massive burst of flames from its mouth at the musician.

Johnny gave a devious grin. “Nice try! I activate my magic card, Metalmorph! This boosts my musician’s attack power by 300 points, making him stronger than your dragon!” he explained as armor covered his monster’s broad shoulders and chest, raising his attack strength to two thousand fifty. “Meet Heavy Metal King!” The armor deflected Curse of Dragon’s fire attack, destroying it and draining 50 more of the former pharaoh’s life points, leaving him at an even sixteen hundred. The veteran dancer laughed again. “You might as well give up! My monster will only get stronger and stronger!”

Yami grunted in reply before vowing, “I will never surrender! I won’t stop until I defeat you!” He let out a deep breath before drawing a card from his deck. _‘Johnny is relying on the special ability of his Metalmorph card, but he is so blinded by his overconfidence that he forgot one important factor, and it is going to cost him.’_ He glanced up at Johnny with a small smile escaping his lips.”Johnny…you may have made a brief comeback and summoned a powerful monster, but this duel is about to end.”

Johnny returned his gaze and was about to voice his agreement, until he realized what Yami meant. He gave the ancient pharaoh a strange look. “How do you figure that? Have you forgotten the ability of my magic card? No matter what you play, my Heavy Metal King will cream it. You really need to wake up and get your brain out of the gutter.”

Yami let out another chuckle—but this one was heartier. “It is you should wake up. I am aware of how Metalmorph works, and you are only partially correct.”

The veteran dancer’s eyes bugged out whilst staring at Yami as if he had two heads. “W-What do you mean by that?”

“While it is true that your monster’s strength increases in addition to the 300 points it gained, that is only when you call out an attack, and my Dark Magician is still stronger.”

Johnny’s mouth dropped wide open for a second and then he closed it. He didn’t expect that Yami would be more familiar with his magic card than he was. “What—I—I didn’t realize—“ Another sweatdrop formed on his forehead and he started trembling.

“Yes and that grave miscalculation is going to cost you the duel. It’s my turn now. “ Yami pulled a card from his deck and gave a genuine smile, paying very little attention to the fear Johnny displayed. “I activate my face down card, The Book of Secret Arts! This raises my Dark Magician’s attack strength by 300 points!” A bright purple aura surrounded the spellcaster as his attack power climbed up to two thousand, eight hundred. “You know what happens next. Dark Magician, destroy his Heavy Metal King now!” The purple haired young man shot a blast of dark energy at the powered up musician, destroying him.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!” belted out Johnny as his life points dropped to zero. Both players’ monsters disappeared.

Tèa let out the deep breath she had been holding in while she had been anxiously watching, hoping the attack would go through. A huge grin slowly spread across her face. “Yeah! Yugi won!!” Unable to help herself, she started jumping up and down before slapping a high five to Vicki.

Vicki chuckled a bit, mildly amazed to see her new friend expressing her excitement in such a child-like manner. _‘I can’t say I blame her, though. If I didn’t have to date that loser, I would be **elated.** ’ _ She turned and gave Yami a thumbs up sign, as if to say, _‘Good job.’_

Yami smiled at the two girls. “Thank you. I appreciate your support.” He then turned back to Johnny, who seemed to be in a stupor. He was hunched over, with his hands resting down on the playing field. The cards slipped out of his hand and scattered all over the field. “I hope this duel has taught you a lesson. Attempting to obtain victory through cheating will only hurt you in the end.”

Grunting, Johnny grabbed all of his cards and stacked them up neatly. He glanced up at the ancient pharaoh with a grimace, his eyes blazing with fury at being called a cheater.”Just shut up, midget! I don’t need to hear any lectures from you! You already got what you wanted, so just bug off already!”

Tèa folded her arms tightly across her chest. She looked like smoke was going to come out of her ears. She felt like telling the dancer off for being so rude to her friend, but decided to let him deal with it. _‘Hopefully he will see reason with Yugi.’_

Vicki let out a soft whistle. “Wow. If he acts like that when someone is only being honest with him, I’d hate to see how he would react with those who are truly out of line.”

Yami sighed heavily, but otherwise maintained his stoic demeanor. Truth be told, he expected the outburst, as he knew all too well how people like the young man operated. He said calmly, “You see, that is your problem. You refuse to acknowledge your faults and you are hostile towards hearing the truth. That will be your downfall.”

Johnny scoffed. “Whatever, preach. I don’t have to listen to you. Who are you, anyway?”

Yami furrowed his brow, undaunted by the young man’s sour attitude. “You may call me Yugi,” he answered, making an effort to sound gracious despite his frustration.

Johnny’s eyes looked like they were about to roll back into their sockets and he let out a loud gasp. He stared, unable to believe he was facing off against one of the top ranked duelists. “It-It’s you! You’re the one who beat Pegasus! I knew I shouldn’t have accepted your challenge. I’m out of here! I can’t deal with you people any longer!” He marched off the dueling platform in a huff and was about to leave the building. The fact that one of the best duelists in the world made a fool out of him was more infuriating than not having a date. He stopped short when he noticed Tèa blocking his path. She had her hands on her hips and there was a scowl on her face. He opened his mouth to demand that she step aside, but she put up a hand, signaling that she didn’t want to hear a word out of him until he had the floor.

“You flip out just because you lose one game of Duel Monsters?” the chestnut haired teen asked in disbelief. “It’s just like when you tripped me during our dance off when I gained the upper hand. What’s the matter with you, Johnny? Where’s your sense of pride and honor?”

Johnny flinched and looked away, not caring to deal with Tèa’s glaring eyes. “Get off my case! I’m not as good at playing Duel Monsters as I am at dancing, and even in that department I’m losing my touch.” He sounded as if he were about to despair.

Tèa softened her scowl a bit, but her facial expression was still stern. She put a finger under his chin to make him look her in the eye. “Well, if you have so much time to be womanizing, you could use some of that energy to practice so you could improve your dancing. How many auditions have you attended?”

“Just one,” admitted the young man a bit sheepishly. He hung his head, although he was inwardly cringing at how much his dance rival sounded like his mother.

Tèa’s brows arched up for a second. She didn’t expect to hear those words from someone who was so persistent earlier. “You mean to tell me you quit after one audition?” She gave him a disapproving look. “You give up much too easily. You will never succeed at anything if you remain a quitter.”

“Hmph! It goes to show how much you know. You could never understand! You have no idea what it’s like to be a failure.” Johnny folded his arms like a sulky teenager who was in an extra foul mood.

Tèa was quiet for a moment. Under normal circumstances, she would have scolded Johnny for being a brat, but then she saw the reason behind his attitude and knew he was only masking his insecurities. _‘He must feel awful.’_ Her eyes softened even more. “Oh, but I do know what it feels like, better than anyone else. “

The veteran dancer unfolded his arms and slowly let them drop to his side. He cocked an eyebrow. “Really? You do?”

“Mmhm. I have failed many times, but every time I do, I get back up and keep going. That is how I came as far as I have today.” Tèa spoke slowly, wanting to be sure Johnny would fully understand. After all, he finally looked as if he were open to advice. She stepped to the side a bit so he could leave whenever he was ready.

Johnny listened carefully and allowed Tèa’s words to sink in. It was impossible for him to be defensive any longer, for he knew she spoke the truth. He let out a deep breath, looking thoughtful.”Well, I never looked at it that way before. You have given me something new to think about.” He proceeded to head towards the exit, but then stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder at Tèa. “I’ll try again.”

Tèa felt a small smile escaping her lips. “Good.”

Johnny nodded and exited the amusement park.

As Tèa watched the young man take his leave, she had a meditative look on her face. _‘Good for you, Johnny. I know you will be able to follow your dreams from now on.’_ Her thoughts were cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened a little but relaxed when she turned to see it was Yami. Vicki was standing next to him. “Oh!” she squeaked before breathing a sigh of relief. “It’s just you.” She forced a sheepish smile to cover up her humiliation at being so jumpy. _‘Geez, how embarrassing! I hope I don’t have another moment like that for the remainder of the evening.’_    She let out several rapid breaths to compose herself.

“Are you ready?” asked the ancient pharaoh. “Or do you need a bit more time to recover?”

Tèa knew Yami was referring to the moment she had gotten shaken up, and could see genuine concern in his eyes. “No, I’m fine now. Let’s get going.”

“All right.” The group of friends left Kaiba Land and proceeded to make their way to the Domino Museum. By then the sky was dark and it had become even chillier. Vicki shivered, her teeth chattering a bit. _‘Good thing I trusted my instincts and brought my jacket.’_ She remembered she was still holding the Dark Magician plushie she had gotten for Yami. _‘Oops. I had better give this to him before I forget. Besides, now is a good time.’_ She cleared her throat. “Yugi?”

Yami side-eyed her.”Hmm? What is it, Vicki?”

Vicki held out the plushie. “This is for you. I know how much you love the card. Think of it as a sign of friendship.” She eagerly awaited his response, hoping he would accept. _‘Come to think of it, this kind of gift is a tad bit silly and childish, but I am almost certain he won’t scoff.’_

Yami’s brow furrowed in mild surprise, for this was his first time receiving a gift in the modern era. He examined the doll for a bit before accepting it from the teen girl. "Vicki…thank you." He couldn’t help cracking a smile. Although it wasn’t his type of gift, such a kind gesture and the fact that she considered him a friend warmed his heart.

“Oh you’re more than welcome,” said Vicki warmly. She looked pleased with herself. Not only had Yami accepted her gift, but he seemed to like it enough. She untied the jacket from around her waist and put it on, buttoning it up about halfway. _‘Ah, now that’s more like it.’_

Tèa paid very little attention to the exchange between her friends but instead diverted her attention towards the windows of the stores they walked past. She did, however, catch a glimpse of Vicki giving Yami the plushie. Mild jealousy bubbled up inside her, but she suppressed it as best as she could, reminding herself that Vicki was a good friend and wasn’t annoyingly overbearing, not to mention it was just a simple act of kindness. _‘I just wish I had the guts to do the same. I would have chickened out, and                                                    it’s simple compared to telling him I have feelings for him…which I could never do.’_ She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and glanced over at the ancient pharaoh, realizing he never mentioned her peptalk to her dance rival or what he thought of it. _‘Hopefully he didn’t think I was being meddlesome…but I had to call Johnny out.’_ She shook her head, refusing to second guess herself on whether she should have just kept quiet or not. “About what I told Johnny back there, sorry if I said too much.”

Yami smiled kindly at her. “No, Tèa. You were just fine. You spoke nothing but the truth.”

Vicki nodded her agreement. “I couldn’t have said it better myself. I don’t think I would have been able to keep my cool as well as you did at that point. “ _‘Then again, it’s hard for me to take sore losers seriously.’_

Tèa smiled at her two friends, relieved to know she hadn’t said anything out of line this time. She knew she had the tendency to come on too strong at times. _’If I had, I would not be able to live with myself. I mean, it’s not like I can find Johnny to apologize to him.’_ She and her friends walked the remainder of the way in silence. Soon, they were approaching the museum. They came to a complete stop and walked up the steps together. Yami stood in front of the door, closing his eyes for a brief moment and quietly tiptoed inside. The girls were right behind him.

Vicki gazed around the room, taking in all her surroundings. She noticed there was a table with various items resting on top of it. Curiosity getting the best of her, she wandered over to take a look. There were quite a number of ancient artifacts, ranging from figurines to different types of jewelry. She had an awed expression on her face. _‘So this is the exhibition that woman had been hosting. How magnificent.’_ After looking at all the items, she walked away from the table just in case a staff member entered. Also, she didn’t want her friends leaving her behind. She turned around to see what they were up to.

Tèa was admiring a painting of the desert in Egypt that hung on the wall. _‘Wow...whoever painted this picture did an awesome job. They captured the sunset and sand perfectly…and this pyramid....’_ She stared at the pyramid and felt like she was being sucked inside. She stepped away from the painting before she could become too drawn in. She glanced over at Yami, who seemed to have something on his mind. It was then when reality hit her that this was no pleasure trip and he was there for a vital purpose. _‘I can’t believe I almost forgot that.’_ All of a sudden she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach, which only occurred when there was danger lying in wait. "Yugi? I understand how important it is for you to unlock your hidden memories, but please promise me you’ll be careful. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

Yami could hear the worry in the young woman’s voice. “I will, Tèa.”

"Good. Now let’s go. I imagine you have a lot to find out."

The ancient pharaoh was about to comply when a young woman with long jet-black hair and green-blue eyes walked in. "Hello, my pharaoh. I apologize for the long delay,” she said before giving a nod to Tèa and Vicki.

Both girls’ ears jumped slightly. “Pharaoh?” they repeated simultaneously, their voices raising a little. Vicki nearly dropped her purse, her heart almost stopping. _‘I’m actually becoming friends with someone who is royalty? That’s a hard pill to swallow. ‘_ She placed a hand on her chest to calm her racing heartbeat. _‘Come to think of it, that would explain why he is so reserved. But the one thing that struck me is he seems to have an easygoing side…I mean, he didn’t make me kneel down or anything.’_

Tèa, on the other hand, was quiet. It suddenly dawned on her why Yami was so desperate to find out the truth about his past. _‘If he really is a pharaoh like Ishizu said, then that would mean his name isn’t Yugi at all…but then, what is it? Oh well...I guess I can keep calling him Yugi until I find out.’_

Yami eyed the woman. He recognized her as the one who held the press conference, although he didn’t know her name. "Who are you?"

"I am Ishizu. My family and I have been protecting your tomb as well as your memories for the past three thousand years. I have uncovered many mysteries using the power of my millennium necklace. Come with me and I will reveal all. “ She paused for a moment, remembering Yami was accompanied by Tèa and Vicki. “Your friends are welcome to come along as well.”

Vicki was fighting the urge to yell out, “Goody!” as she was bursting with excitement, but opted to show restraint. She settled for, “We’re right behind you. Just lead the way and we’ll follow.”

Ishizu gave a curt nod. “Very well.” She led the 3 friends through the museum, only once glancing over her shoulder to make sure they were following and not too far behind. The halls were as quiet and somber as the night she spoke to Kaiba about hosting the tournament, which was just as well for her. _‘I have foreseen this excursion will go much more smoothly.’_

Vicki thought of what she meant to say to Ishizu. She knew there was something she wanted to tell her, but she couldn’t remember what it was at the moment. _‘I hope I do before she has to leave because I am not sure when we will see her again.’_ She shut her eyes briefly before the words came to her. “Ishizu?”

“Yes, Vicki?” answered the older woman without turning around.

“I-I just wanted to say how much your work intrigues me.” Vicki let out a deep breath. _‘Okay, was that so hard?’_

Ishizu quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, is that so? Well, thank you. I’m glad it does.”

Tèa had quite a few questions she needed answered. She tried to think of the best one to ask, but in the end decided to wait until the appropriate time. _‘I wonder where she is taking us.’_

It wasn’t long before Ishizu stopped in front of a room and said, “Here we are.” She opened the door and then fiddled with something on the wall, causing the room to light up. She entered and gestured for Yami, Tèa and Vicki to follow her, which they did.

The ancient pharaoh walked past the stone tablets, looking at all the different carvings on them. He couldn’t help but let out a slight gasp at how familiar they looked to him, even though he hadn’t seen them in eons. _‘So Pegasus was correct when he said the monsters were real.’_ However, when he came across the tablet that was labeled _‘TABLET OF THE PHARAOH’_ with carvings of himself and Kaiba, he felt a mild tightness in his chest which forced him to stop short. As he gazed at the image, a flashback was triggered. _‘Of course...Kaiba and I fought many battles in Ancient Egypt. I now have an idea of who I am. However, this is only the beginning, and something tells me regaining my memories will be a rather lengthy process. ’_

Tèa and Vicki looked at all the stone tablets with intrigued expressions on their faces. When they saw the tablet Yami was currently looking at, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped open. “Wow! That looks just like Yugi!” they marveled.

Ishizu wandered over to the two girls and Yami. “I see you have found the tablet I intended to speak to you about,” she said. “Excellent.”

Yami looked away from the tablet to face her. “Yes, it’s beginning to become clear to me now. However, there is still much I am unsure about. Tell me, what have you discovered?” He gave her his best attentive look. Vicki and Tèa also faced Ishizu. They didn’t want to miss anything.

Ishizu smiled a bit, finding it refreshing to be dealing with someone who was much more cooperative."Three thousand years ago, evil sorcerers nearly destroyed the entire world with their magic, until a brave and powerful king sealed it away. That king was you, and your very own life was sacrificed as well. “ Her expression became grave. “Now history is about to repeat itself. I am counting on you to save mankind from this impending threat before it is too late. "

The former pharaoh knitted his brows together. Little by little, he was beginning to understand his role a bit better, but he still couldn’t help but give the young woman a slightly skeptical look, mixed with confusion. “What exactly is this threat you speak of?”

Ishizu could tell by Yami’s tone that he was beginning to lose patience, although he was trying his best to be gracious and not disrespectful like Kaiba had been. Still, she didn’t wish to test him. “Shadow powers are being wielded by certain possessors of millennium items who tap into their magic for selfish purposes.”

Yami nodded, recalling the Shadow Duels he had engaged in and how dangerous they were. "I understand. What must I do to save the world from destruction?"

"You must enter a Duel Monsters tournament. The individuals responsible for this great evil will be participating as well, and you must defeat them. Make sure the millennium items do not fall into the wrong hands. The power of your puzzle will be your guide."

Yami gave a curious frown. “Duel Monsters tournament, you say? Who is hosting it?” He knew for a fact that Pegasus seemed to have disappeared after his defeat.

“You will know that soon enough. Be on your guard. I will be taking my leave now. Farewell.” Ishizu turned around to leave.

“All right.” One thing Yami did know was that he had his work cut out for him. _‘I have a feeling I haven’t seen the last of the madman who is after my millennium puzzle. Hopefully he will reveal his identity then.’_ It bothered him not knowing all the motives of the mystery villain. He remembered the most important thing he meant to ask Ishizu. “Wait! One more thing!” he called out.

The raven haired young woman stopped in her tracks. “Yes, my pharaoh?”

“You have helped me understand my purpose a bit more and for that, I am grateful. But, do you know my actual name?”

A look of regret crossed Ishizu’s features as she shook her head. “I am sorry, Pharaoh, but I cannot say. Even if I could, it is not the correct time for you to know that just yet. However, it will be revealed once you regain all your memories. Right now, your task is winning this tournament. “

Yami nodded in understanding. “I will stop this madness at all costs.”

“I know you will. Until then, take care. We will meet again.” With that, Ishizu exited the basement. Vicki watched as she left, then shot a glance at the ancient pharaoh. _‘Poor lad must have a lot on his plate now. It’s a lot for me to process and I will only be the supporter. I have to take off some of that burden.’_ She let her eyes drift over to the stone tablet again. _‘Still is hard to believe this more confident Yugi is actually a pharaoh, but it is no worse than the creepy stuff that went down when I first moved here.’_ She side-eyed Tèa, who seemed unusually quiet. _‘I take it she must have trouble accepting these turn of events. I hope she’ll be okay.’_

Tèa reached up a hand to massage her forehead. “Yugi? In regards to what Ishizu said about entering a tournament, are you going to go through with it? Based on what she said about ancient evil forces threatening the world, I have a feeling this won’t be a friendly game of Duel Monsters. People may get seriously hurt.” She looked at the ancient pharaoh with scared eyes.

Yami let his eyes meet Tèa’s, only to turn away because he couldn’t bear to see her looking so troubled. “I know how hard this must be for you, Tèa, but I must. It is the only way to uncover my lost memories and save the world. “

 

Tèa let out a sigh. She hated to admit it, but Yami was right. _‘If he really is the one destined to defeat this evil, I have to accept it. I mean, I don’t expect him to run away…I just get worried sometimes.’_ She rubbed the bridge of her nose. “You promised you would be careful, and I am holding you to that. I also want you to promise me you won’t try to take on this fight alone.” Her voice sounded firm, leaving very little room for objection. _‘I know he wants to protect me and the rest of the gang, but it’s too risky for him to fight on his own.’_

 

Yami hesitated, not sure if he would be able to promise such a thing to Tèa, as he was only trying to keep his friends out of harm’s way. Before he could answer, Vicki piped up, “Bah, those pricks, whoever they are, have nothing on Yugi. “ She put up a hand when Tèa was about to protest. “On the other hand, we’ll be right by your side just in case they try anything. Right, Tèa?”

 

Tèa looked slightly flustered before agreeing, “Right.”

 

Yami’s tense expression relaxed into a small, reserved smile. “Thank you. I know with your support, I will win this battle. “

 

“Mmmhmm.” Although Tèa had not received the answer she really wanted, Yami’s gratitude was enough reassurance for her. She glanced at her watch. “It’s late, guys. We should get out of here.”

 

Vicki ran a hand over her face. “You’re right. It’s been such a long day and Yugi here needs to rest up and prepare for this tournament. ” The trio of friends left the museum together and walked down the streets of Domino to head for home. They were passing Domino Station when they noticed a massive crowd gathering around.

 

Tèa frowned slightly. _‘I wonder what the big commotion is all about. Could this have anything to do with what Ishizu just told us? That could be the only way the station would be so swamped.’_ Curious, she and her friends headed over to check it out. There was lots of yelling and screaming going on, almost like a party. Vicki rubbed her forehead. _‘I will need another cup of espresso before I go to sleep. ‘_

Yami merely drowned out the noise, before shivering a bit from a sudden chill and an evil aura. _‘I have a bad feeling my new enemy is nearby.'_ He shook off the feeling as best as he could, figuring it was just Ishizu’s warning’s putting him on edge. _‘I think we all need a bit of time to recover._ ’ His thoughts were then interrupted when a young woman with long, wavy blonde hair came running towards him and the two girls. She was dressed in a white midriff bearing shirt with a purple vest over it, a matching purple miniskirt and purple boots. "Hello, my favorite knuckleheads!" she greeted them. "Long time no see!"

Vicki hid a mildly amused smile at the energy the young woman displayed before cocking her head to get a good look at her. “Guys, do you know this lassie? She certainly sounds as if she knows you pretty well.”

“Yes, that’s Mai Valentine,” said Yami. He gave a confused frown. _‘I wonder what she is doing here.’_

“You don’t see her around very often because she’s a wanderer,” added Tèa. She turned to wag her finger at the blonde, saying, "Mai, it’s nice to see you again. We really need to hang out more often.”

"I agree, we do,” Mai replied dryly. She threw her arms around the brunette's neck, squeezing tightly. "You look so snazzy. Were you and Yugi on a date?"

Tèa squirmed and struggled a bit in Mai's headlock. "No, not at all. Now would you loosen the grip a bit? I can't breathe." At this point her face was turning blue.

Mai released her and saw the plush Yami was holding. "Oh really? Then what does that Dark Magician doll mean?"

Tèa let out a few coughs before blushing furiously. "What? I didn't give that to him.” She was trying to sound exasperated at the teasing, but there was laughter in her voice.

Mai gave the young woman an “I’m not buying it” look."Yeah. Sure you didn't. You don't have to deny your feelings. I can see them written all over your face." She noticed Vicki standing there and eyed her quickly, admiring her hair. _‘Wow...this girl has amazing hair. I imagine_ _it must take her a while to deal with, given that it’s considerably longer than mine.’_ She tore her eyes from the young woman, focusing her attention on Tèa. "Anyway, enough on that. Who’s the new chick?"

“Oh, that’s right!” Tèa smacked her forehead, annoyed with herself for getting so caught up with the banter that she nearly forgot to introduce her friend. She was about to correct the mistake when Vicki stepped forward.

“My name is Victoria Lennox. You may call me Vicki if you like. I moved here from Scotland last week."

Mai gave a slight nod. "Ah. I figured from your accent you’re not from these parts. Well, as you've heard from Tèa, the name's Mai. Mai Valentine."

“It’s nice to meet you, Mai.”

“Likewise.” Mai extended a hand for Vicki to shake. The brunette took her outstretched hand and shook it firmly.

"So…” Mai began, after releasing Vicki’s hand. “Are you good at dueling? Maybe we can play a friendly game of Duel Monsters sometime." She grinned at the thought of having another worthy opponent.

Vicki froze, looking taken aback for a second. After all, Mai had placed 4th in Duelist Kingdom. _‘There’s no way I would ever stand a chance against her, even if I were able to duel.’_ "I'm average, good enough to hold my own. As much as I would like to duel with you, I will have to decline the challenge. I’m not supposed to engage in any strenuous duels."

Mai’s grin faded and was replaced by a look of genuine disappointment."What? Why?!"

Vicki felt her mood taking a nosedive at seeing the blonde look so down. _‘Now now, you must not feel guilty about your body having limits.’_ She looked Mai in the eye as she plainly stated, “I have osteoarthritis.”

The medical term had just barely sunk into Mai’s brain when she gave Vicki a sympathetic look. "Oh you poor thing. It’s a shame you have to miss out on so much.” She didn’t hear much about teenagers having a health issue that was mostly common in elderly people, and when she did it was very rare.

Vicki let out a bitter laugh. "Don't remind me. Of course, there are always the tabletop duels, so that’s better than none at all."

Mai scrunched up her face in thought. “I suppose.”  

Yami couldn't help but crack a smile at Vicki’s interaction with Mai. It faltered a bit when he heard Vicki mention her ailment. _‘What a shame._ ’ He took the sudden silence between the young women as an opportunity to ask the question that was lingering on his mind. "Mai, you'll be participating in the upcoming tournament, are you not?"

"You bet!"

“I thought so,” responded Yami, knowing the young woman would never miss out on any chance to prove herself. “Do you know when it will begin?”

Mai gave the ancient pharaoh a funny look."It's being announced tonight. You mean you didn't already know that?"

"No I didn’t. It was not specified. I was only told it would be very soon."

Mai looked thoughtful. "I see. Well, you arrived in the nick of time to hear the announcement. I am not sure who is hosting the tournament, but I heard it's someone with a ton of cash and an obnoxious attitude. Only one person fits that description, and it’s Kaiba."

Yami got a pensive look on his face. "Ishizu must have put him up to it…"

"You have to speak up, Yugi. I can't hear you when you're mumbling." Mai looked in the crowd to see if there were any duelists she was familiar with. She frowned at the ones she did notice. "I am already spotting some old faces that competed in Pegasus' tournament, most of whom I am not too happy to see."

Tèa and Yami looked around to see who Mai was talking about. There was Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Mako Tsunami and a young man with long turquoise colored hair. The sight of the insect and dino duelists made Tèa’s stomach churn. _’Ugh...can’t there ever be a tournament without those scumbags?’_ She sulked a bit. _’Oh well...at least Mako is here. I always liked him._ ’ She looked over at Mai.”Do you know that guy with the turquoise hair?”

"A bit. His name is Espa Roba. He's rumored to duel using ESP."

Tèa let out a groan and rolled her eyes. “Oh great…just what we need…another person pretending to have ESP.” She learned from experience not to take it to heart when someone claimed to have psychic powers.

“With the assortment of duelists, this is beginning to look like Duelist Kingdom once again," Yami spoke up.

"Most agreed." Mai was about to say more when all of a sudden the TV screens all over the plaza lit up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited with baited breath to see who the tournament host would be. Seto Kaiba’s face appeared on the screen. Now that he had perfected all the glitches of his new duel disk system, he was ready to go.

"Hello, duelists. Welcome to my new tournament! Because you are all top duelists, I have added new rules that only someone on your level would be able to follow! You will all use my new duel disks, and each duelist must ante up their rarest card. The loser must hand over their rare card to the winner."

Yami let out a horrified gasp. "You mean give up my Dark Magician?!" He was stone faced. _‘What could have possessed him to make such stakes? What is he after?’_

Mai’s eyes widened with fear. "That means only one loss can ruin my deck!" She imagined losing her Harpie’s Feather Duster. Shaking her head to rid it of such thoughts, her fearful look then changed into a small grin. _‘But then again, if I manage to beat those losers that will mean more rare cards for me.’_ She chuckled quietly to herself.

"This tournament will make Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom tournament look like a joke!" Kaiba continued, laughing.

Vicki had a “Was that really necessary?” look on her face whilst listening to the CEO give his speech. It had only been two minutes and already he was getting on her nerves.

Mai shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what's bigger, his ego or his melon on the screen."

Vicki burst out laughing. "Um...possibly both?"

A strong gust of wind blew, making everyone at the station shiver. Glancing up, they spotted a KaibaCorp chopper flying above their heads. There was Kaiba, standing on the landing strut. He exchanged a long stare with Yami before removing his eyes off of him, once again focusing his attention on the crowd. "Everyone pick up their duel disks and register because one week from today, my tournament will begin! If my rules are too much for any of you to comprehend, now is your chance to back down! And those of you novices who want to test your skills and make fools of yourselves, you had better purchase a duel disk while you still have the chance!”

"You're on, Kaiba," mumbled Yami.

Tèa twisted her mouth to the side, knowing Kaiba was most likely referring to Joey with the last comment. She tapped her chin. _‘I wonder if I should tell Joey about the tournament at school. On the one hand I know he doesn’t like Kaiba, but on the other, Yugi needs all the help he can get. Plus, Joey would never forgive us if we don’t tell him.’_

Marik sat in his hideout, using the power of his millennium rod to spy on the people through the eyes of his rare hunters that were already stationed in Domino City. His lips spread into a wicked grin when he heard the news about the tournament. "Excellent. This is the perfect opportunity for me to strike!” He fixed his gaze upon the rare hunters. “Are you ready to wreak some havoc, my servants?”

"Yes, Master Marik," the robed men chorused.

“Good.” Marik gave an evil laugh.  _'I'm afraid this will not be one of your silly card game tournaments, Kaiba. This is world domination. And the end is near for a certain someone.'_ His mind then landed on Ishizu. He had a feeling she was behind the tournament, based on how determined she was to stop him. _‘Well, no matter. Once I obtain the power I deserve, she will have no choice but to stop resisting me. Sorry, sister, but the Marik you knew is gone.’_

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

(several days later)

As soon as school was dismissed, Yugi and his friends packed up, grabbed their bookbags and exited the classroom. Seeing that it was a Friday, neither of them were in a hurry to head home. Joey and Tristan had huge smiles on their faces as there was no cleanup duty. The group headed over to the basketball court and stood around in a circle.

Joey leaned against the wall and paced back and forth before focusing his attention on Tèa. “So, Tèa, what is it you wanted to tell me?” he asked. “Is it something I should be excited about? Details, man! The suspense is killing meeee!” He started to fidget.

Tèa let out an exasperated sigh at Joey’s lack of patience. “If you would just calm down and listen for a second, I am about to tell you.” She was trying to sound irritated, but a laugh threatened to escape. She had to clear her throat to stifle it. “To answer your question, I suppose it is exciting news, depending on how you see it. Kaiba is throwing a tournament that will begin the day after tomorrow. He’s calling it Battle City.”

Joey stopped fidgeting just in time to hear what the brunette had said. He furrowed an eyebrow. “Battle City?”

Tèa nodded. “He sent out private invitations and people have been buying his new duel disk. He said those who didn’t receive an invite but wanted to test their skills could still get a duel disk before the tournament begins. Of course he didn’t say it as nicely as that, but that’s the gist of it I got.”

Joey was quiet for awhile. He frowned deeply, wondering why he didn’t hear about the tournament until now. _‘Now that she mentioned it, I didn’t get an invite.’_ When he had realized what had happened, his frown was replaced by a scowl. The fact that he still had time to register did little to appease him."Is he really too good to interact with people?! He could have come and tell me to my face! I placed 2 nd in the Duelist Kingdom tournament! What more is he expecting for someone to be considered a good duelist?" If there was anyone else on the school grounds besides his friends that could hear him, he didn’t care. He was beyond fed up with the disrespect from the CEO.

Tristan shook his head before giving the blonde an amused look. “Have you forgotten your promise to be there for your sister’s operation? You won’t have time to prepare for the tournament with that going on. “

Joey had a look on his face that said, _‘Duh’_ as he responded, “Simple. I’m spending tonight at the hospital with her and I’ll prepare for the tournament afterwards.”

The pointy haired teen looked relieved to hear that answer. "Good. For a second I thought you had forgotten. “

Joey looked at him as if he were insane for suggesting such a thing. “No way would I forget about my sister!”

“You had better not!”

Joey had thoughts about asking him why he cared so much, but he turned to Yugi instead. “Hey Yuge, you’re participating in Money-bags’ tournament, aren’t you?”

Yugi nodded. “I must. I have an important purpose to fulfill and that’s all. I don’t care much about the new rule where players are supposed to bet their rarest cards, nor am I looking for fame and fortune.”

Joey was about to ask Yugi why he sounded so unenthusiastic about partaking in the tournament but when he heard the remark about the new rule, he understood. As he replayed the words, his ears jumped. “Say what? Bet our cards? You mean I would have to risk giving up my Red Eyes Black Dragon?” He dug in his pocket for his best card, bringing it to his lips to peck lightly. Tèa and Tristan looked at him strangely. “What?!” he yelled out defensively. He checked his shirt to see if there was a curry stain on it he hadn’t noticed before. Suddenly a thought occurred to him that it must have been the way he kissed the image on his card. He sheepishly put it away. _‘How much of a doofus can I be to kiss a card in front of them? Note to self—never show my weak side.’_

Neither of the blonde’s friends knew how to tell him the way he had kissed the card seemed a bit odd, so they kept silent. “Listen,” Vicki began with a serious look on her face after awhile. “I don’t know what went through Kaiba’s mind when he came up with that rule, and I’m not sure I want to, either, but think of it this way. If you win, you will get to take your opponent’s rare cards as well. That would give your deck a powerful boost.”

Joey considered what Vicki had said, and as the words sunk in, a grin slowly spread across his face. _‘Why didn’t I think of that before?’_ He slapped his forehead before yelling, “Oooh, now that I think about it, you’re absolutely right! Rare cards, here I come!” He started grinning like an idiot.

 _‘There he goes again.’_ Tèa rolled her eyes and face palmed. The blonde really embarrassed her with his antics sometimes. “I wouldn’t get too greedy if I were you,” she warned in her best motherly tone.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Joey dragged as if he were on the verge of falling asleep.”You worry too much.” His grin faltered considerably when he remembered Tèa mentioning a new duel disk system as well. _‘I wonder what the new duel disk will be like…if it is anything like the old, then I am in deep trouble.’_ A memory of the crushing defeat he suffered at the hands of Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom came to him. He shook his head to rid it of the unpleasant memory, refusing to let it deflate his confidence. He clenched his fists with a determined look on his face, desperately wanting to succeed in defeating the CEO. _‘Money-bags, you may have beaten me in Duelist Kingdom, but I’m much stronger now.’_ He scratched his head before turning to Vicki.”So Vicki, what about you? Do you have plans to enter the tournament?”

The chocolate haired girl shook her head no. “I know I could not have received an invitation seeing as how I’m still relatively new here, but even so, I duel only for fun. I’m thinking of buying a duel disk for me to use on my better days, though.”

Joey nodded. “I hear ya.”

Yugi checked his watch. "Well, guys, I think we should get going. I am sure those duel disks are selling like crazy and we have to register. I don’t want to be home too late.” He knew how much it worried his grandfather when he came home late without letting him know first.

Joey’s eyes brightened."You said it! Let’s get going!" He turned to leave before remembering he didn’t know where the duelists were supposed to register. He mentally cursed himself for not thinking of that before. “Um, since you are the one who got the invite, why don’t you do the honors and lead the way, Yuge?”

“Yeah, because if Joey here led us, we would be lost like Alice in Wonderland!” chimed in Tristan, not able to resist getting a crack at his best friend.

The blonde whirled around sharply, shooting Tristan a glare. “You want to repeat that?”

Tristan gave a mock tremble before sneering. “I would, considering you can’t seem to hear, but now is not the best time.”

“I thought so.” Joey stopped glaring and let out a deep breath before facing Yugi once again. “Sorry about that, Yuge. So what do you say we get going now?” He had told his sister to expect him after dinner and he intended to make good on that promise.

Yugi gave a slight nod. "Yeah. Sure." He and Joey proceeded to exit the basketball court.

It was only then that Tèa, Vicki and Tristan realized they were being left behind. "Hey, wait for us!" They broke into a jog to catch up with their friends, the books rumbling inside their backpacks as they did.

"Sorry.” Joey and Yugi slowed down to give their friends time to catch up, especially Vicki, as they knew her mobility was limited in comparison to theirs. Once they had caught up, the gang left the school premises together, making their way downtown.

“By the way, Tèa, I just want to say thank you for helping the other me this past Sunday. I don’t know what exactly you guys did but thanks to you and Vicki, he’s in a much better mood and a bit more optimistic,” Yugi said to his childhood friend as they walked side by side.

Tèa blushed lightly before putting on her best modest face. “It was nothing, really. I’m glad to help in any way I can.” She allowed a small “proud-of-herself” smile to escape her lips, happy to hear Yami wasn’t feeling down anymore, especially since she had been afraid of making his turmoil worse.

“I know.” Yugi peered over his shoulder to make sure the rest of the group wasn’t too far behind. He and Tèa walked the remainder of the way in silence, not sure what else to say to each other. Yugi became lost in his own thoughts, his mind shifting to the upcoming tournament and everything his alter-ego had told him in regards to it. _‘Thanks to Ishizu, at least we don’t have to wander aimlessly and we have some direction. What worries me is how it will turn out. If our enemies she had warned us about will be there, things could get bad very quickly. With the ante rule in place, my Dark Magician will be at stake, on top of our very existence. We have to stop that madman and his servants at all costs. While I may not like the ante-rule, perhaps it can be used to my advantage.’_

His musings were silenced by Tèa calling his name. He jerked his head to face her, hoping she hadn’t been calling him for a long time. “Hmm? What is it, Tèa?”

“Are you all right? You seemed out of it for a second there.” Tèa eyed the spiky-haired teen worriedly.

“I’m fine. I was just thinking about some things, that’s all.” Yugi plastered a smile on his face to reassure his lady friend.

Tèa studied the young man’s delicate, childlike face for a bit to see if he was being entirely truthful or not. She knew there were times he didn’t confide his innermost feelings because he didn’t want to be a burden. She turned away when she saw no sign of dishonesty, and also to avoid making him feel like something was wrong. “All right. I think I know what you’re thinking about. The tournament, right? And how it will go?”

Yugi looked taken aback at how Tèa seemed to have read his mind. _‘She’s so intuitive sometimes it can be scary…but it’s also a good thing.’_ Knowing there was no point in trying to deny how he felt, he answered, “Yes. I have been thinking about it since I saw the invitation.”

Tèa took his hand and gently squeezed it. “I figured as much. I’m worried, too, so you’re not the only one. Some crazy stuff went down in Duelist Kingdom, and my gut feeling tells me things will get worse in this new tournament. “ Her voice trailed off, as it was painful for her to speak of the impending doom and she didn’t like thinking of it any better. “But you will do just fine. Also, you have the whole gang to back you up when things get really rough.”

“Yeah, no way are we letting any creepazoid lay a finger on our little buddy!” Joey piped up, having overheard the conversation between Yugi and Tèa. Clenching a fist, he raised it in the air before patting the spiky haired teen on his head.

Yugi couldn’t help smiling a little. The blonde’s enthusiasm towards lending a helping hand never failed to cheer him up, and knew he would need it as much as he hated putting his friends in danger. “Thanks, guys.”

“Don’t mention it.”

The gang was silent afterwards, opting to let Yugi lead them to their destination in peace and not distract him any more than they already had. They didn’t want to be responsible for him missing the place. Vicki, Joey and Tristan did a bit of window shopping to keep themselves occupied. Seeing nothing of interest, they stared straight ahead, remaining attentive so they would hear when Yugi notified them they had arrived.

Soon, Yugi came to a building with a sign taped to the door. The sign read: COME REGISTER AND GET YOUR DUEL DISK TODAY in big bold letters. He turned around to face his friends while stopping in his tracks. “Well, we’re here.”

Joey got an excited grin on his face. “Groovy!” He wasted no time opening the door and entering the office, holding the door for his friends to walk in behind him. Once they were inside, he let the door close.

A young man was sitting behind the counter, typing away busily at a very old computer. He glanced up when he heard footsteps. He acknowledged Yugi and his friends with the warmest smile he could muster."Hello, children. What can I do for you?" He was trying his hardest to sound friendly, but it was becoming tiresome.

Yugi frowned slightly, sensing some unnerving vibes from the shopkeeper. _‘Why do I get the feeling he’s putting on a pretense?_ ’ He shook it off as best as he could, giving the man eye contact."We're here because some of us want to buy duel disks and register for the upcoming tournament.”

The young man scratched beneath his chin before placing a finger on it to think."Ah yes, of course. All week long the store has been so busy with youngsters coming in to register and get duel disks." Inwardly he was smirking. _‘All the more rare cards for Master Marik. If these fools only knew who I really work for.’_ He cleared his throat. “Oops, sorry about that. I zoned out for a brief moment. Young man with the tri-colored spiky hair, let’s start with you. What’s your name?"

Yugi stepped forward, realizing the shopkeeper was addressing him. "I'm Yugi Mutou."

"Yugi Mutou…" the man mumbled. He entered the name into the computer database. As the results came up, his mouth dropped open slightly as his memory was jogged. A picture of the spiky haired teen was displayed on the screen, along with his Dark Magician card. The shopkeeper’s surprised look turned into a small smirk. _‘I just know Master Marik will desire this one.’_ He put on his serious expression."Excellent work, Yugi. You have the highest rank as a duelist. As a result, you get a free duel disk."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. Have a look." The shopkeeper whirled the computer around for Yugi to see his dueling rank, just in case he wanted proof.

Mystified, Yugi glanced at the recorded dueling credentials with a fairly neutral expression on his face. He tried hard to be at the top of his game in his duels, but he never really thought much about his skills before. “I see,” he finally managed to say.

The shopkeeper smiled. “Good. You should be proud of your abilities. Now then, here’s your duel disk.” He handed Yugi a box with a shiny duel disk in it.

Yugi took the large box, glancing at the contraption. "Thank you."

“My pleasure.” The man glanced up. “All right, who’s next?”

Wasting no time at all, Joey walked up to the counter, barely able to contain his excitement about having a chance to prove himself. "Joey Wheeler is my name," he told the shopkeeper with a wide grin on his face.

"You got it." The shopkeeper typed Joey’s name, smiling as he was hopeful to see another high ranked duelist. As the results came up, his smile faded and turned into a deep frown. Joey's rarest card was the Red Eyes Black Dragon, but he was only ranked level 2, with the phrase Horsebone beneath. His frown deepened, making his features look like that of an old man’s. It made no sense to him for the blonde to have such a rare card and yet his dueling level was extremely low. _‘I may not know the gentleman, but something must be amiss here…or maybe my computer is acting up again. To hell with this old thing!’_

Joey let out a long sigh, tapping his foot. He had a bad feeling about the silence, and he didn’t have time to waste, either. "So? What does it say?"

The shopkeeper glanced up with a grave expression on his face. "I'm sorry, young man, but your dueling level is not high enough. It's only a two."

Joey dug in his left ear to make sure he wasn’t just hearing things. When he looked up at the older man and noted his expression, he realized he had heard right. _‘Level two? Is he serious?’_ During the next split second, he looked like smoke was going to come out of his ears. He proceeded to stomp his feet like a little child throwing a tantrum and flailed his arms. "What?! Kaiba must have done this! That lying, traitorous sleaze ball! Next time I see that lousy dickweed----" He stopped in midsentence to avoid letting out a bunch of expletives.

Tristan stood there, his face turning red with embarrassment. He muttered something that sounded like, “Geez, does he really know how to make a scene or what? No wonder Kaiba always makes fun of him.” Not wanting the blonde to make a fool of himself, he grabbed ahold of him in an attempt to quiet him down. "Calm yourself, dude! Your blood pressure is probably sky high now!"

Joey continued flailing his arms and wriggled, trying to get the pointy haired teen to release him. “Not a chance! Next time I see him I’m gonna give him a bloody lip or nose!”

Vicki rubbed her forehead to alleviate it of the headache Joey’s tirade was giving her. At the same time, she didn’t blame him for his rage, for she despised those types of dirty tricks. _‘It’s for the best I’m not joining the tournament. If he thinks Joey is a two, I could only imagine what he would say about me. Hell if I care.’_ She pursed her lips together, having a genuine reason to dislike the CEO.

The shopkeeper tried his best to drown out the racket. He had half a mind to throw Joey out of the store, but a part of him felt genuinely sorry for the blonde. _‘I know Master Marik would be interested in his card just as he would be in Yugi’s Dark Magician. This gives me an idea._ ’ Facing his computer again, he erased the level two ranking, changing it to the bare minimum. He looked up from the computer at Joey with a grin on his face. "Well, Mr. Wheeler, it appears there was a mistake and you are actually a level five duelist. So congratulations." He handed the blonde his duel disk.

Joey instantly ceased his little hissy fit. A wide grin spread across his face as he took the heavy box from the man."I knew everything was gonna be all right." He laughed giddily for a bit before remembering something important. _‘I just need to study the handbook. The last thing I want is Rich boy showing me up.’_ He spun the computer around to look at his credentials, beaming proudly.

Tristan and Tèa let out groans and rolled their eyes at how selective the blonde’s memory could be, although they couldn’t help but heave huge sighs of relief that the problem had been resolved.

Tristan tilted his head. “Now the only thing that worries me is whether he can figure out how to use the duel disk in time.”

“Yeah,” agreed Tèa. “I mean, he struggled so much with the old one.”

The shopkeeper wearily rubbed his temples before spinning the computer back around to face him."Anyone else?" he asked. He was about to call Marik to inform him of all the rare cards he came across.

Vicki hesitated for a moment, and then went up to the counter, looking the man in the eye. "I would like a duel disk as well, if it is no problem. My name is Victoria Lennox, but I go by the name Vicki."

“All righty then.” The shopkeeper typed in the young woman’s name, humming to himself. He waited to see what would come up from his search, considering she was unknown. His brows furrowed as he stared at the results displayed on the screen. Dueling rank, level four. Rarest card, Cosmic Queen. He made an “hmm” sound as he glanced up at Vicki. "Miss, you have just narrowly missed the requirement necessary to get a free duel disk. You can still have one, but you must purchase it. Would that be all right with you?"

Vicki scrunched up her face in thought. _‘Hmm…just missed, eh? I take it to mean I’m a level four duelist. I must admit, that’s pretty generous of the chap.’_ She nodded and answered, “That’s fine." Digging into her small wallet, she pulled out several yen bills and handed them to the man, who in turn presented her with the huge box containing the duel disk. “Here you go,” he said. “I hope you all enjoy the remainder of the day. “

Vicki made a slight grunting noise in her throat as she took the box from the man. "Thank you. I hope you do as well,” she responded sincerely before turning around to face her friends. “Now everybody, let's go already."

“You said it!” The teens exited the office.

The shopkeeper stared after the youngsters, his eyes growing shifty and an evil grin appearing on his features.  _'Master will be proud of me. Those fools don't have a clue.'_ Letting out a quiet chuckle, he picked up the telephone and dialed the number of the rare hunters.

There were two rings before someone answered. “Hello?”

"Hello. I just called to inform you that those pathetic duelists have just left the shop…Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler both have cards Master Marik would be interested in. They were accompanied by a female, who is not as prominent as the young men but also possesses a rather powerful card."

“That’s wonderful news. I will let Master know that right away. I dare say he will be most pleased. Hold on just a second.”

“All right.” The shopkeeper waited whilst the rare hunter went to speak to Marik. There was a long pause of silence followed by the sound of muffled voices in the background. It wasn’t long before he heard footsteps coming back to the phone.

“Master Marik says congratulations and he will dispatch Seeker to strip Joey and Yugi of their rarest cards.”

The shopkeeper grinned, proud of himself for carrying out his task efficiently. The last thing he wanted was to be at the end of Marik’s wrath. "All right. It's an honor to work with you,” he said before hanging up.

 

(in Egypt)

Marik sat on his throne-like chair in his hideout, surrounded by his army of rare hunters. Emitting a glow from his golden rod, he used it to connect with Seeker. _“Seeker, I have an important task for you.”_

_Seeker’s eyes were full of curiosity. He was eager for a chance to prove himself useful. “What is it, Master Marik?”_

_“There are two gentlemen who possess rare cards. One is the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the other is the Dark Magician. You are to ambush whichever fool crosses your path and win me both cards.”_

_”Consider it done, Master Marik.”_

_Marik’s tone became firm and authoritative as he said, “Make sure you have backup just in case your opponent tries to escape. I will not tolerate any delays in my plans. Do I make myself clear?”_

_Seeker bit back a gulp. He knew his master spoke no empty threats. “Yes, Master.”_

_“Good.”_ Marik released his control on the henchman and glanced up at his servants with a wicked grin on his face."If all goes as planned, two more rare cards will belong to me!"

"That's right," agreed Odion. He smiled evilly, but then it faltered a bit when he heard an earnest voice inside his head pleading with him to not follow the darkness. It sounded like Keren. _‘I am sorry Keren, but this is the only way to protect Master Marik.’_

Keren sat at a small round table in the corner, listening intently to everything that was being said. She had been granted permission to sit in on the meetings on the condition that she found ways to make herself useful. Although she was initially leery of such a demand, she knew it would be in her best interest to cooperate. At one point her mind had drifted off, but Marik’s evil plan quickly got her attention, making her arch an eyebrow in disapproval. _‘Does he not have enough rare cards? His greed is appalling!’_ She briefly looked over at Odion and let out a sigh, thinking back to her encounter with Shadi. _‘Shadi has so much faith in me, but I have yet to be able to live up to his expectations.’_ She knew one way to end Marik’s plan was to enter the tournament, but her skills were not on par enough for that. It had been ages since she last played and even then she only knew the basics. _‘I should have worked harder to discover my potential, then perhaps I might have learned to enjoy the game or at least put my issues with it aside.’_

Marik chuckled darkly. “It won’t be long now.” He was beginning to feel a bit thirsty. He turned away from the caped men to see what Keren was up to, for he had not heard a peep from her. He raised an eyebrow upon noting how lost she looked. “Keren!!” he barked.

The young woman nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice. She looked up with a jolt, placing a hand on her chest to calm her heartbeat. “Yes, Marik?” she answered meekly.

“Go bring the tray of iced tea from the kitchen, and try not to drop it on the way.”

“Right away.” Keren arose from her seat and exited the hideout, making her way to the kitchen. She learned from experience it was not wise to make the young man wait. Inwardly, though, she was rolling her eyes at his last comment, and couldn’t help but feel slightly offended by it. _‘Goodness, how did I let myself agree to become subjected to servitude? And was that comment about not dropping the tray really necessary? What does he take me for? Some kind of clumsy oaf?’_ Upon entering the kitchen, she spotted the tray of iced tea on the counter. She carefully picked it up to carry to Marik and his henchmen, mentally reminding herself that she would only be away from Ishizu for several more days. _‘I should be able to hold on and keep busy until then...at least I hope so.’_

 

(later)

 

Joey and Vicki were currently en route to the hospital, accompanied by the rest of their friends. Although neither of them were frightened to deal with muggers and weirdoes, it felt nice to have the extra security, even if only for a little bit.

Tristan raised an eyebrow and frowned at his best friend’s unusual silence, not to mention his lack of energy, which was not like him at all, especially under favorable circumstances. “Hey dude, why so quiet? Aren’t you excited to see your sister?”

Joey glanced over at his friend as if he had asked a silly question. “Are you kidding? Of course I am. It’s just….”

Tristan could tell there was a but coming. “Well then what’s up?”

Joey let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his mop of hair as he answered, “My mom is also going to be there for the operation and it’s been so many years since I’ve seen or spoken to her. I haven’t since the divorce.”

The pointy haired teen knitted his brows as he pieced the situation together. He recalled how messy the divorce was, based on what Joey had told him. “Oh, I get it. You’re worried it will be awkward, considering the way you and Serenity were forced to be apart from each other.”

Joey’s honey colored eyes held a bit of anxiety as he nodded. “Exactly. I do have to admit, though, my relationship with her was pretty good when I was a kid. “

“Well that’s good.” Tèa put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Well, seeing your mom again could turn out to be a blessing. Maybe you two will be able to patch things up and make up for lost time. You should take advantage of that opportunity while you still have the chance.” As the words spilled out, she was surprised by them, but she really did speak from the heart.

Joey was quiet whilst taking in the brunette’s words. He had no idea where they came from but deep down he knew they were true. It was why he made the effort to make the most of living with his father, despite the older man’s drunken behavior. He looked thoughtful. “You’re right. I just don’t want Vicki here to be scared off if Ma seems cold to her.”

Vicki felt the ends of her lips curling upwards at the fact that Joey was looking out for her. “That’s kind of you, Joey, but you don’t have to worry about me. I’m good.” She didn’t want him to think she didn’t know how to deal with standoffish people.

Joey looked like he was about to protest, but he just said, “Okay. Just making sure.”

Yugi took a glance at his watch to see how late it was. “Guys, I think I had better get going now. I’m sure Grandpa is probably waiting for me as it’s almost dinner time. But Joey, I wish you all the best and I’ll say a prayer for Serenity.”

Joey nodded. “Okay. Thanks, Yuge. I appreciate it.”

“No problem. I’ll see you later. “ Yugi turned to leave.

At that moment, Tristan’s stomach started to growl, eliciting a chuckle from Vicki. He looked sheepish as he had been hoping that wouldn’t happen in her presence. “Looks like I had better get going as well. I need to grab me something to eat.”

“Me too,” said Tèa. “Let us know how the operation went.”

“Will do. Smell ya later. “

“Later.” Tristan and Tèa left to catch up with Yugi before he could leave them too far behind.

Joey watched as his friends walked away before turning to Vicki.”Looks like it’s just you and me, Vicki. Shall we go now?” He was hoping to have some extra time to spend with Serenity.

Vicki’s eyes brightened. “You bet. I look forward to meeting your sister.”

Joey gave a lopsided grin, feeling the excitement once again. “Good. Let’s hit the road.” He and Vicki continued making their way to the hospital. Aside from light conversation between the two, neither of them were particularly talkative. At one point Joey put a soothing arm around the small of Vicki’s back when he noticed her slight shivers whilst walking through the alleys, as if to assure her he wouldn’t let anything happen. She let out a little gasp, but then smiled gratefully at him.

The two high schoolers were almost at the hospital when they spotted several robed men standing in the midst of the alley with devilish smirks on their faces, looking as if they were waiting for someone. One of the men was wearing a duel disk.

Upon seeing the men, Vicki felt her cheerful mood taking a nosedive. She got an annoyed look on her face as she groaned, “Oh great. Not these weirdoes again. “

Joey eyed the rare hunters with a “What the hell are these clowns doing here” expression on his face. "Just ignore 'em. They can't stop us," he whispered to the brunette.

Vicki nodded. "Fine by me." She and Joey kept going as if the men were not there. However, when they tried to go walk past, the caped figures blocked their exit.

One of the men chuckled before asking in a menacing tone, "Going somewhere?"

"Who wants to know?" replied Vicki in a sassy tone. She stuck out her jaw defiantly. As much as the mere presence of the rare hunters sent chills down her spine, she wasn’t about to give them that satisfaction. _‘If they think they can scare us with their cloaks and empty threats, they can think again.’_

Joey glared at the men before him. "You’re nuts if you think we’re intimidated by you. Now get out of our way if you know what's good for you!" He started cracking his knuckles.

The rare hunter known as Seeker sized up the blonde before giving him a malicious grin."I don't think so, Joseph Wheeler. You have something I want. Your Red Eyes Black Dragon card."

Joey gritted his teeth. The rare hunter was really trying his patience. His nostrils flared and he turned away for a moment before facing Seeker once more."Fat chance! You're gonna have to wait because I have something important to do. Now for the last time, get out of our way!"

“Or else we will give you a serious bruisin’ before you could cry out for the Grim Reaper to take you!” added Vicki.

The rare hunter erupted into loud laughter. Beaten by someone much shorter and smaller than him? Ridiculous! He laughed for a long time before finally getting it under control. "Your threats and smart mouth do not frighten me in the least, little girl. You don’t have what it takes to defeat me.” He fixed his gaze upon Joey. ”And you, blondie, aren’t going anywhere until you defeat me in a duel."

Joey clenched his fists and started trembling, unsure of what he should do. He didn't want to break his promise to Serenity, but the robed man wasn’t giving him any choice. Plus he was sure beating up the man wouldn’t make much difference. _‘Sorry, sis, but it looks like our reunion will have to wait.’_ He hung his head and let out a breath, about to accept the challenge when Vicki stretched an arm to the side to stop him. " _I_ will be your opponent," she announced to Seeker.

Joey just looked at her wide-eyed for awhile before shaking his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. You’ve got arthritis and these jerks seem like the type who wouldn’t give a rip.”

Vicki had more or less anticipated that response and while she usually appreciated people taking her condition into account, there were times she saw fit to go against doctors’ orders. This was one of them. "I know,” she said softly. “But you have somewhere important to be right now and I want to help ensure you fulfill that promise to your sister. I can meet her anytime since she won't be leaving the hospital for awhile."

Joey was silent, for he could not debate against her reasoning. _‘She’s right. I do have somewhere to go, and there’s nothing I hate more than breaking a promise.’_ His expression softened a bit. "Vicki…you're sure?" he asked. “The last thing I want is for you to get yourself hurt because of me.”

“Yes, I’m positive. If defending you means putting myself in danger, then so be it. Now go on and let me take care of this. I bet Serenity is waiting for you as we speak and you don’t want to be late." Vicki spoke firmly to make sure Joey saw how serious she was about her decision.

Joey still looked a bit doubtful, but he nodded."Okay. But be careful. That caped clown looks like a nasty piece of work!"

It took everything Vicki had not to start laughing and tell him to relax."Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

"I hope so." The blonde turned around and ran through another alley, in search of a shortcut. _‘Sit tight, Serenity. I’m on my way!’_

Vicki faced the rare hunters, giving them a hard look. "All right, you goons, it's go time!" She slipped her duel disk on her arm and placed her deck inside its slot before pressing a button to activate the disk.

Seeker let out an evil chuckle. "I must say, it is quite brave of you to accept my challenge even though it isn't you I am interested in. I suppose I can use this opportunity to teach you a lesson about meddling into affairs that don't concern you. "

"Whatever. I’ll teach you a lesson about being a schoolyard bully."

Seeker laughed a short sound. “I would like to see you try. You don’t have what it takes to stop me!”

"We’ll see about that! Let's duel!" Both Vicki and the rare hunter drew five cards and exchanged a lengthy stare.

Vicki put on her best game face. "If you don't mind being a gentleman, I'll go first!" She pulled a card from her deck, smiling slightly. "I summon Dark Witch in attack mode!" (1400 attk). A humanoid shaped woman with deep purple hair, wearing a short yellow dress appeared on the field. "I'll also place one card face down and end my turn. Now let's see what you're made of."

Seeker gave the young woman a cocky grin. “You shall see soon enough. Your weakling witch pales in comparison to my ultimate creature. It’s my turn.” He pulled a card from his deck, his grin widening as he took a peek at it. _‘A piece of Exodia. Excellent. The countdown to this girl’s destruction is about to begin. She will be sorry she challenged me.’_ He faced Vicki. "I'll play a monster in defense mode and end my turn. This is the beginning of the end for you, foolish girl. "

"Ha! You're bluffing!” scoffed Vicki, pulling another card from her deck. She scrunched up her face before looking pleased. _‘According to that rulebook, I can attack this chap’s life points when he has no monsters on the field. He’s so busy trash talking and yet he is only on the defensive. But I can use that to my advantage.’_ She gave a cocky grin of her own. “You’re about to enter a world of pain! I play Vampire Lady in attack mode!"(1550 attk).A voluptuous looking woman materialized on the field. She had yellow eyes, blue skin, wings, and blue hair that matched her complexion. She wore a long mauve coloured gown and her forehead was adorned by a tiara. “Dark Witch, destroy his defensive monster with Shining Scepter Slash!” The witch shot a beam of yellow energy, disintegrating the creature. Seeker braced himself from the winds that blew. "Vampire Lady, attack his life points directly!" The creature of darkness shot of barrage of bats at the rare hunter. He grunted as he covered his face to shield himself from the bats. The attack took him down to 2450 life points. "When my vampire takes a chunk out of your life points, you have to throw out a card."

Seeker growled a bit, and then got a nonchalant expression on his face."No matter. I have many rare cards.” He peeked at the cards he was holding and disposed of Magic Jammer.

"That ends my turn." Vicki looked pleased with herself. _‘I must say that was pretty good, especially since I haven’t participated in this kind of duel for awhile. Let’s see if I can hold up physically as well.’_

The rare hunter sneered at Vicki. "I must say, that was impressive. However, your good fortune is about to end here and now." He drew another card, taking a look at it. “I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two.” He disposed of two more cards he considered useless to him and peered down at the ones he had left. His lips spread into a wide grin when he saw he held several Exodia pieces. _‘Two more and this pathetic girl is done.’_ He glanced back up. "I play one monster in defense mode. Make your move."

"Don’t mind if I do." Vicki pulled a card from her deck, beaming when she took a glance at it. _‘Groovy! I drew Wing Weaver_. _She will most certainly come in handy once this lad plays something more powerful, and it remains to be seen.’_ She looked in her hand for something else, as she didn’t want to waste such a powerful monster on Seeker’s weak defenses."I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode!" (1550 attk) A magician dressed in royal blue emerged on the field. “I’m not through just yet! I also activate my face down card, Magic Formula, which raises her attack strength by 500 points!” The monster’s power climbed to 2050 points as a result. “Also, here is one more tidbit for you. Maha Vailo has a special effect that enables her to gain 500 attack points for every magic card that’s on the field and in case you’re too boneheaded to figure it out, she now has 2550 attack points.” A powerful aura surrounded the magician.

Seeker’s jaw dropped open as the realization hit him. “No! It can’t be!”

A smug look appeared on the young woman’s face. “It most certainly can. You know what’s next so you had better brace yourself. Maha Vailo, attack his defensive monster with Sacred Lightning!” There was a flashing sound in the sky as lightning poured into the spellcaster’s hands. She fired the lightning at Seeker’s creature, electrocuting it to bits. “As much as I want to make you squirm some more, I will show what a nice person I am and end my turn. “ Vicki had a hopeful look on her face. _‘I’m almost there. Just a few more moves.’_

Seeker chuckled lightly before tsking.”You should have taken advantage of the opportunity to damage my life points, and now you will be punished for your poor judgment." He pulled a card from his deck. “I play another Graceful Charity, which should help me get what I need!” He discarded two of the three cards he just drew and glanced at his card held hand, smirking. _‘Everything is going according to plan. One more turn and I will be able to bring forth my ultimate destroyer. Not even the powered up Maha Vailo will stand a chance. This girl is finished.’_ He allowed his smirk to fade somewhat as his eyes met Vicki’s. "I'll place another monster in defense mode. That ends my turn."

Vicki frowned, pressing her lips together. She had been expecting a challenge and here her opponent was, only putting up defenses. _‘He has got to be the worst duelist ever, not even worth my best effort. I guess it’s up to me to add some excitement because at the rate this is going, I’ll fall asleep.'_ She pulled a card from her deck and added it to her hand. "I play Fairy's Gift in attack mode!” (1400 attk) A pixy-type fairy materialized, letting out a sigh and glowing. “Maha Vailo, electrify that face down monster!" Once again, the magician shot lightning from her hands at the defensive monster, destroying it. “Now my fairy, rain your Enchanted Dust on this clown’s life points!” The fairy sprinkled dust all over the caped man, making him cover his eyes so he wouldn’t be blinded. He lost 1400 more life points, taking them down to 1050 while the young woman still had all. "I end my turn." Her eyes locked with Seeker’s. _‘You’re going down, freakshow. One more attack and you’re through.’_ A small grin escaped, as she was happy she would have good news for Joey.

The rare hunter stared back at the young woman, gaping at her. _‘It’s so hard to believe this girl has come so far, considering what a novice she is. If she attacks me again, I will lose the duel.’_ His eyes hardened like that of a fierce warrior’s as he pulled a card from his deck. He glanced at it and immediately let loose maniacal laughter. After he calmed down, he glanced up at a puzzled Vicki, sneering at her."Foolish girl...you may have shown your fighting spirit, but that is about to end now."

Vicki looked at Seeker as if he had lost his mind. "What are you talking about? Your life points are almost gone and you have yet to put a dent in mine."

Seeker chuckled. "That’s where you’re wrong. I was merely buying time in order to prepare for the arrival of the creature that will bring about your demise. " The rare hunter laid down all five Exodia cards on his duel disk.”I call forth Exodia, the Forbidden One!" An ugly brown colored monster appeared, letting out a roar.

Vicki gasped. "Oh no!" Her stomach started doing flip-flops. It was all she could do not to start trembling or soil her tights. She knew once Exodia was summoned, that was it. Her heart leapt in her stomach as she awaited the attack. She shut her eyes, not wanting to be witness to the horror.

"That's right! Now my Exodia, obliterate!" The creature shot a cinnamon colored burst of energy from its hands, reducing all of the young woman’s monsters to pixel.

Vicki slowly opened her eyes and let out a deep breath. She watched with a stunned look as her life points dropped down to zero. She fell on her knees, allowing her cards to slip out of her hand and scatter all over the ground. _‘It feels so surreal…if only I had known he was just toying with me.’_ She let out a heavy sigh, hanging her head. _‘I guess I do have much to learn, but that’s to be expected considering I’m not a professional duelist.’_ She bent over and proceeded to pick up her cards. While she was doing that, she heard footsteps approaching her, making her blood run ice cold. _‘Dear God no! I have to get out of here!’_ She quickly got up, stacked the cards neatly, and slipped them in her deck. Just as she was turning around to leave, she felt a hand gripping her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere. She whirled around sharply as the touch made her feel filthy. Her eyes narrowed when she saw it was one of the rare hunters. “What do you want? Let go of me!” When he didn’t oblige, she gave him an elbow to the stomach with her free arm, which made him release her and grunt in pain. Before he could react, she delivered a side kick to his ribs, knocking him off his feet. Although technically she wasn’t supposed to do martial arts either, it was a desperate situation for her. As she proceeded to walk away, one of the other rare hunters pulled her by the hair and yanked her back before Seeker shoved her to the ground. She yelped as she landed on her rear end, searing pain shooting through her right hip instantly. She had to pinch herself to keep from passing out.

The robed man let out a cruel laugh.”That will teach you to cross us, you little wench!” He then peered down at Vicki, shooting her a malevolent smirk as his mind formulated a devious plan. “Now let’s see if you have any cards worth using.” He stooped down and removed her deck from her duel disk. He set his mouth in a line as he flipped through the cards in the young woman’s deck, making a “hmm” sound.

Vicki just sat there, waiting for the pain to subside. Her eyes went wide when she realized what the rare hunter was doing. Her shocked expression was replaced by one of anger, her face turning as red as a tomato. “If you don’t hand over my cards, I will make you regret the way you were born, and don’t think I won’t find a way to do it even in my present condition!”

“Ha! Your threats don’t faze me in the least.” Seeker kept flicking through the cards. He paused when he laid eyes on Cosmic Queen, which had 2900 attack points.   _'Hmmm...Master Marik would be interested in this one. Surely it will be enough to make up for letting Joey Wheeler escape.'_ An evil grin spread across his face. He snatched it up and scattered the other cards all over the floor."Thanks for being so generous, girlie!" The rare hunters walked away, laughing loudly.

Vicki stared hard after the robed men, clenching her fists and shaking with rage. ' _Why that little….’_ She inwardly cursed a string of expletives at the rare hunters. _‘The next time I see those brutes…_ ’ Taking several deep breaths, she managed to calm herself down. She let out a sigh and proceeded to pick up her cards. She stacked them up neatly and slid them back in her duel disk, her nerves twitching at how the rare hunter had handled them as if they were nothing more than trash. _‘I swear, that scumbag has no respect for other people’s property.’_ She shook her head to rid it of the image, not wanting her evening to be more spoiled than it already was. ' _I guess I'd better get a move on before some more thugs come after me.’_ She slowly rose to her feet, shook out her legs, and began to head home. It hurt her excruciatingly to walk, but she was determined to tough it out. _‘The good thing is I live nearby so I won’t have to bear it for too long. At least Joey is safe. I wonder how things are going with him and Serenity…’_

 

Serenity sat up in her hospital bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, anxiously awaiting her elder brother’s arrival. She sighed as she rested her head on top of her knees, allowing her hair to blanket her face and her arms. _‘You remembered, didn’t you Joey? I need you here with me to give me that reassurance for the operation.’_ She had been giddy with excitement before, but now there was a huge knot in her stomach. _‘What if this operation isn’t successful? I can’t stand the thought of going completely blind.’_

Mrs. Wheeler entered the room to check on the young girl. She frowned when she noted how distracted and listless Serenity looked. "Serenity? Is something wrong?" she asked, sitting on the edge of her daughter’s bed.

Serenity lifted her head from her knees to glance up at her mother. "I'm just wondering when Joey will get here."

The older woman’s brows furrowed slightly. "Joseph's coming?" Her voice was filled with mild shock.

"Yes. He promised to spend the night because he knows I am nervous about the operation. Isn't it great?"

Mrs. Wheeler paused, not entirely sure how to answer the question. She was aware of the fact that her relationship with her son wasn’t the best, due to her not speaking to him since he was a little boy. One of her biggest regrets was not making an effort to remain in touch. _‘To be honest, there have been moments where he has crossed my mind. I would hope he has matured into a fine young man.’_ She finally answered, “Yes…I suppose it is."

Serenity thought she had sensed some tension, but she shrugged it off, knowing her mother was still struggling with her emotions. “I hope nothing has happened to him.” All of a sudden she heard footsteps, followed by a familiar male’s voice announcing,” Joey Wheeler is here!”

Serenity sat up with a jolt. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree to see her brother standing in the midst of the room. "Joey!" she exclaimed. She leapt off the bed, ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"In the flesh, sis,” the blonde responded as he held his sister close to him and stroked her hair.

Mrs. Wheeler chuckled a bit. “After all these years, I see you haven’t changed a bit, son. You’re still as loving and energetic as ever. “

Joey looked at his mother with his arms still around Serenity. "It's nice to see you after all this time, Ma."

Mrs. Wheeler managed a small smile. "Likewise, Joseph."

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, it was time for the commencement of the Battle City tournament. Mr. Mutou was outside, sweeping. He took a break from sweeping for a moment and looked up towards Yugi’s room, frowning when he noticed the bedroom light on so early in the morning.  _'All of the electricity that boy is using is going to cost me my entire pension. It would be nice if he would come and help me with these chores.'_ He understood that Yugi needed to be well prepared for his duels, but he could only do so much at his age now that his body was beginning to slow down. His frown turned into a small grin.  _'On second thought, these chores can always be completed later.'_ He hung a sign that read CLOSED on the doorknob and locked up the shop.

(Yugi’s bedroom)

Yami took one last look at the dueling deck he and Yugi had put together. He decided there was a good balance of trap, magic and monster cards. Satisfied, he neatly stacked the cards in a pile and placed the deck in the slot designated for it on his duel disk before turning to face Yugi. "I want you to know I am entering the tournament for a vital purpose, which is another reason the ante rule is meaningless to me. However, the rare cards may help in our quest to defeat this evil."

Yugi nodded in understanding. He didn’t really care about having super rare cards either and felt his deck was fine the way it was. Though he had to admit, having some extra help wouldn’t hurt. "Yes, they can. We must trust in our deck. Our future depends on it."

"Right." Yami disappeared, letting Yugi take control again. He retrieved a rather fancy looking shoulder belt. _‘Hmm… I can use this just in case I end up having special cards._ ’ He slung the belt over his shoulder and buckled it tight enough so it would be secure, but not to the extent he would feel as if he were suffocating. With that, he left the apartment and headed to Battle City.

Meanwhile, Vicki was up and about again after having to rest for a full day in order to recover from the incident with the rare hunter. She smiled a bit, happy she was fairly well because it was soon time for the tournament to begin. She was bursting with excitement over seeing her new friends duel. The rare hunter’s smirking face entered her mind, making her snarl under her breath. _‘If that caped freak thinks he could get away with stealing my card, he has got another thing coming. I’ll get it back if it’s the last thing I do._ ’ She scrunched her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to forget about the rare hunter before he put a damper on her mood. _‘I wonder what Joey is up to now. Perhaps I should call him. It would be nice to have someone to walk to Battle City with.’_ She sprawled on her bed, picked up her telephone and dialed Joey’s number.

Joey was sitting in his bedroom, surrounded by snack wrappers. He was in the middle of reading the rule book that came with the new duel disk when all of a sudden, he heard the phone ringing. He wondered who it could be. _‘That had better not be Tristan calling to pester me about Serenity or else I will have to smack someone. I’m getting tired of him nagging me_. ‘ He snatched up the phone. "Yo, this is Joey speaking."

"Hey there, Joey, this is Vicki."       

Joey heaved a huge sigh of relief. _‘Thank God._ ’ He was prepared to go berserk if it was Tristan. He changed his tone of voice to a perkier, cheerful one, just in case he had sounded annoyed before. "Vicki! What's shaking?"

"Not a thing. Just relaxing. What about you?"

"Oh, just reading rich boy's rulebook so he doesn't find a way to make a fool out of me again."

Vicki muffled a giggle, for she knew when the blonde said rich boy, he was talking about Kaiba. _‘I must say that’s the perfect name for him besides moneybags.’_ She let out another giggle before clearing her throat. "Oh, right. Smart idea. By the way, are you excited about the tournament?"

"You bet!"

"Good. We'd better meet up then. You don't want to be late."

"Got that right! Kaiba would never let me live it down."

"He most certainly won’t. Well, I’ll see you in a few."

"See you." Joey hung up and decided to check up on his sister whilst he waited for his new friend to show up. Her operation was a complete success. However, her eyes still had to heal and she needed to remain hospitalized for observation. He called her hospital room. _‘Tristan had better not be there or else.’_ He thought of what he might do if he found out the pointy haired teen went to see Serenity behind his back.

Two rings. "Hello?" a young girl’s voice answered.

Joey’s angry thoughts faded upon hearing his sister’s sweet and innocent voice. It was impossible for him to be in a grumpy mood. "Hey Sis, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, Big Brother. What are you up to?"

"Oh, just preparing for the Duel Monsters tournament that's starting today."

"Oh, right." Serenity remembered her older brother telling her about the tournament when he spent the night. She hoped she would be released from the hospital in time to see him duel in the finals and that one day, he would teach her how to play Duel Monsters. She had decided she wanted to be a top duelist just like he was. "I wish there was a way for me to know what's going on with your duels while I am in the hospital."

"You will. I’ll send one of my friends to stay with you and give you the play by play." Joey furrowed his brow, thinking of the possibilities since Tristan was obviously out of the question. He didn't trust that his best friend wouldn’t try anything untoward. _‘Hey, Vicki has a laptop. Maybe she’ll go.’_ He liked the idea of Vicki being in the room with his sister, plus it would give the brunette an opportunity to get to know her.

"Really?! That'll be great. I should let you go now. Good luck."

Joey smiled to himself, positive his sister’s face was lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thank you. I'll need it."

"Bye Joey."

"Later." Joey hung up and rose to his feet, giving a big stretch. The tournament manual fell out of his lap. He retrieved his duel disk and deck, placing the duel disk on his arm. It was a good thing he ended the call when he did, because just as he was leaving the room, he heard some knocking. He raced to the door and peeked outside. There stood Vicki holding something that looked like a Duel Monsters card. Plastering a big smile on his face, he opened the door. “Hey!”

Vicki chuckled a bit. "Well someone is happy today.”

Joey shrugged and gave a sheepish grin. “What can I say? I’m excited!”

“I hear you and you’re not the only one. Ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's do this." Joey stepped outside and waited for Vicki to exit the apartment before locking the door. They proceeded to make their way to the city plaza.

"By the way, Joey, I have something for you," Vicki told him.

His warm brown eyes brightened, full of curiosity and excitement. "Really? What's that?" He was secretly wishing it was food and not just some card, although he had already eaten. _‘Then again, a card is nice too. I can afford to give my deck a boost.’_

"It's this," she responded, handing Joey the card she had been holding.

He took the card from her and glanced at it. _‘Giant Trunade._ ’ A lopsided grin slowly spread on his face as it meant he would be able to put a damper on his opponents’ trap strategies like Mai usually did. “Wow, thanks Vicki.”

"My pleasure. I have another one and I thought it would come in handy for you. Consider it a present."

"I was just thinking it would." Joey slipped his new card in his deck. It never ceased to amaze him how giving Vicki seemed to be. First she dueled the rare hunter in his place and now this.

All of a sudden fireworks exploded in the sky. The city was extremely crowded and Vicki noted a vast majority of the people were wearing duel disks on their arms. She raised an eyebrow. "I never thought this Duel Monsters tournament was such a big occasion."

"It is," confirmed Joey. “You ain’t see nothing yet.”

"It'll take me some time to get used to this." Vicki knew at this rate, she would be missing a lot of school. Not that she had a problem with it, but she would have to do a lot of makeup work and she wasn't particularly thrilled about the idea.

Yugi had just arrived at the city plaza. He looked around for his best friend. _‘I wonder where Joey is. With all these people, it could take awhile to find him.’_ He hoped the blonde wasn’t running late. He didn’t want him to miss Kaiba’s opening remarks. Just then, Mai ran up to him, her long wavy blonde tresses flying behind her. "Hi hun," she greeted the spiky haired teenage boy.

Yugi smiled a bit. "Hey Mai!" he answered cheerfully.

Mai had a big smile on her face, too. It turned into a slight frown when she saw that Yugi was alone. "Isn't Joey going to be in this tournament, too?" She was hoping he had entered. _‘He better not have chickened out or else there will be hell for him to pay.’_

"Yes he is. He isn't here yet. I am sure he will be soon, though," answered Yugi.

Mai’s frown softened a tad. "I hope so. I want a real opponent. Besides you of course."

Marik had been furious when he learned that his rare hunter had let Joey escape and took a rare card from Vicki instead. He wanted the Red Eyes Black Dragon, not some humanoid female monster, no matter how powerful the card was. He had thoughts about banishing his servant to the Shadow Realm right then and there, but decided to spare him so he could use the official start of the tournament to redeem himself. Clutching his millennium rod, he emitted a glow from it to connect with his rare hunter. "Seeker, this is your last chance to win me those two cards. If you fail me again, there will be severe consequences. Is that understood?"

The hoary haired man shuddered a bit. He knew that when Marik spoke in such an autocratic tone, there was no questioning him and he would make good on his promises. He had witnessed his master's wrath before and it was not a side of him he enjoyed seeing. "Yes, Master Marik. I understand perfectly. You will not be disappointed."

"For your sake you had better succeed." Just as Marik was done speaking with his rare hunter, Keren entered the hideout holding a glass filled with an orangey red liquid and ice. He wasn't particularly glad to see her, but at least it beat having to babysit incompetent servants. _‘She just may be of good use after all.’_ He thought he was going to have to banish her forever for being a hindrance to Odion. He gave her a light nod in acknowledgment.

"Here Marik. I thought you could use something refreshing." She didn't think she could ever get used to calling him master, considering she was nearly six years his senior and he was not ruler over her in any way.

Marik took the drink from Keren and rested it on the arm of his throne-like chair. He noticed she hadn't addressed him with any of the respectful titles his servants typically called him but he decided to let it slide. It wasn't as if she were officially his servant, anyway. The rare hunters, on the other hand, were shooting her looks of disapproval. One of them even glared murderously at her. The dark haired young woman didn't notice, though.

There was such an awkward silence in the hideout. Keren knew she had better say something and fast. _‘What shall I tell or ask him? I do not want to say the wrong thing and anger him.’_ She nervously twiddled her thumbs. It was hard for her to figure out what to say to someone she had resorted to walking on eggshells around. She finally managed to hesitantly ask something. "Um...well, will you allow Seeker to keep the card he stole from that girl Victoria?"

"Absolutely not. I specifically told him to win me the rare cards from Little Yugi and Joey Wheeler, so that girl's rare card means absolutely nothing to me!"

Keren cringed at how furious Marik sounded. She was almost sorry she asked him. She suppressed a nervous gulp, looking slightly uneasy. She studied him long enough to notice a scowl on his handsome features. "Wonderful." She wasn't thrilled at the thought of Joey or Yugi losing their powerful cards but she was glad to hear that he wasn't interested in Vicki’s card. She also hoped Vicki wasn't hurt. Considering how devious the rare hunters were, they were clearly not to be trusted.

Soon, all of the participants in Kaiba’s tournament had arrived at the city plaza. Joey showed up with Vicki. Yugi let out a sigh of relief when he spotted his best friend. “Look, Mai. There’s Joey now. And Vicki, too.”

The corner of Mai’s lips curled into a small grin. “Well, well, it’s about time.” She was prepared to give Joey a good chewing out for not having the guts to face his demons again. “Well, look who finally showed up—my favorite blonde knucklehead. I was beginning to worry you had backed out.”

Joey could tell his female companion was only teasing. He glared playfully at her. “Haha, very funny! Hi yourself! I’ll have you know I haven’t been more ready!”

Mai gave a seductive smirk. “I hoped so.”

Joey made a face at her and turned away before he could be taken by her wiles. “Hey Yuge!”

Yugi laughed lightly at the two blonde’s antics and turned to face his friends. "Hey Joey and Vicki. You both made it! “

“Well hello there, laddie.” Vicki blew at her bangs. “You bet I did. I would not have missed this for the world.” She let her eyes drift over to Mai. “Hi there...Mai, is it?”

Mai nodded. “That’s right. Nice to see you again, too, girlie. You’re just in time to see us kick some butt in the tournament.”

Vicki was about to respond when suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind, making her shiver. She and her friends glanced up, only to see an aircraft that read DUEL SHIP soaring by. On the video screen was none other than the tournament host…Seto Kaiba. Everyone else looked up, too. Joey felt a bit queasy and so did Vicki. All the duelists looked intently at him, waiting for him to “welcome” them all.

"Greetings, duelists. All of you who are good enough to be in my tournament have received a duel disk. The entire city is the stage of the tournament, so the duels can take place virtually everywhere. I will be using my tracking chip to keep tabs on your progress. And if any of you goofs care to test your skills against me, feel free to challenge me because I will be participating in this tournament as well. For the benefit of you slackers who were too lazy to read the rulebook included with the duel disk, I will review them quickly, so you'd better listen and listen good. First of all, if you want to summon a powerful monster, you must sacrifice a weaker one first. Also, the loser of a duel must relinquish his or her rarest card to the winner."

Some of the competitors mentally jotted the rules down and loud groans were heard amongst the people who missed the old rules.

"Only eight of you will make it to the finals. They will take place in a secret location. The clear cards are called locator cards. If you are fortunate enough to win six of them, they will be stacked together and reveal the location of the finals. I hope these rules are clear enough for those who have miniscule brains to comprehend! I am not going over them again! Those who cannot bear the thought of losing their rarest cards, I suggest you back down here and now.”

Mai widened her eyes before discreetly cutting them at the CEO. "Well excuuuuse me for living. “ She didn’t know why he had to make a big deal over a game.

"I know right?" Joey agreed with her. He was glad he was one of those who were smart enough to take a gander at the new rules.

"And now that the rules are clear, let the tournament begin!" Kaiba announced with a flourish.

“Finally.” Mai let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t want to hear any more from Kaiba. "Bye, you guys. It’s time for me to kick some butt. I hope to see you two boys at the finals." She was looking at Joey and Yugi when she said that.

"See you."

"Later, lassie," answered Vicki. "Good luck."

“Thanks, hun.” Mai gave one last wave and walked away.

Yugi wondered who his first opponent should be. That was hard to decide, considering his purpose for participating in the tournament.  _'Maybe I should wait around for more pawns serving this evil person?'_

Joey glanced at Vicki, who had a purposeful expression on her face. "You have some order of business to take care of, don't you?"

The brunette nodded. "That scoundrel stole my best card and I want it back. I didn't pay that much money for it to be snatched without warning."

"I hear ya! Anyone who messes with my friends messes with me!" Joey stuck out his chest and pumped his fist for emphasis.

Yugi furrowed his brow as an idea of a possible opponent came to him. _‘One of the rare hunters must have done it...maybe I should face him. ‘_ Not only would facing the rare hunter bring him that much closer to fulfilling his destiny, but he wanted to do something for Vicki after what she had done for him. "All right. Let's find this man, and then let me know when you see him." He figured the girl would know better than he did what the robed man looked like. After all, she was the one who faced him in the duel.

"Really? Let's go!" Vicki wasn't sure what her friends had in mind, but any chance to get her card back, she couldn't pass up.

The three teens began a search for the rare hunter, with Vicki as the guide. They knew the search could take quite awhile since the city was so enormous. That meant the caped clown could be anywhere.

Yugi scratched beneath his chin a bit and went hmmm before glancing over at Vicki. “Where would you like to look first?” he asked her.

"Let’s search the Almondo Coffee Shop,” she suggested almost immediately.

The spiky haired teen scrunched up his brow. "All right," he agreed. "Any particular reason?"

"Well it's pretty nearby…also, truth be told, I am feeling a bit drained. I could use an espresso," Vicki admitted rather sheepishly.

"Okay."

Joey had the urge to point out this was not the best time for a snack break, but he knew better. Not to mention he could be just as bad at times. "To the café it is." They headed over to the café together, noticing how busy it seemed to be that day.

Vicki looked around for a waiter/waitress. She wanted to make this quick. She knew that both Joey and Yugi had work to do. She couldn't hold them back. _‘They were really unselfish to do this for me. I owe them a great deal.’_ As she was looking around, she spotted a very familiar looking figure sitting at a table in front of a laptop and sipping coffee.

Yugi noticed Vicki's facial expression. "Something wrong?" he asked, worried.

"I see him,” she answered in a loud whisper. Just looking at the robed man made her spirit feel cross.

Joey gazed around the outside dining room of the café for a bit, almost not hearing Vicki in the process. "What? Where?"

"The guy dressed in the cape staring at his laptop screen.”

The two boys looked to where she pointed out, finally laying eyes on the man. They knew it was him just by looking at his outfit, for it was identical to what Bandit Keith wore when he was brainwashed.

Yugi lowered his eyes a bit. _‘That rare hunter must be working for the man who is after my puzzle.’_

“He's the one who swiped your card?" asked Joey.

"Yes. It’s because of him I was out of commission all day yesterday." Just thinking of the incident made the brunette’s blood boil.

Joey started cracking his knuckles, his face turning red with anger. "Well he's gonna get a piece of my mind!"

"That's very kind of you, but I can handle it." Vicki strode over to the rare hunter’s table before Yugi or Joey could object. She knew both of them meant well, but she didn’t want to rely on their help too much. _‘After all, I took 7 years of Tae-Kwon-Do. I can hold my own if I have to.’_

"Be careful!" Yugi called after her. He and Joey followed her. They wanted to stay close by in case the rare hunter tried something funny.

Vicki loudly cleared her throat. The caped man glanced up, and a smirk spread across his face. "Well, if it isn't the wench I crushed a few nights ago. What can I do for you this time? Do you want more punishment?"

"Spare me your hospitality. You have my Cosmic Queen card and I want it back! I never agreed to hand it over in the first place!" The young lady could feel everyone staring at her but she didn't care. If making a scene was what it took to put Seeker in his place, so be it.

Seeker shot her a malicious smirk. "I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen. Your card is mine, so I have no interest in dueling you again.” The white haired man stared behind Vicki and spotted the two boys Marik ordered him to target. He smiled evilly. _‘This is the perfect opportunity to redeem myself in Master Marik’s eyes. First I will take care of Yugi Mutou. Joey is a rather weak duelist and I can destroy him at any time.’_

 _‘My God, that smirk is so nauseating_. ‘ Vicki held back a shudder and looked away from the robed man.”Oh, so you want to be stubborn, huh? I can take the card back by force, you know!" She was extremely close to grabbing the man by his cape and tossing him into the bushes.

Seeker let loose uproarious laughter. "Your empty threats will get you nowhere. Besides, you are no match for me.”

Yugi could see that the rare hunter was not going to budge, despite Vicki’s no-nonsense attitude. _‘It’s time for me to step in._ ’ He opened his mouth, about to issue his challenge when Seeker stopped arguing with the brunette and looked at him. "Yugi Mutou, I challenge you to a duel!"

The teenage boy had already made up his mind ever since he heard Vicki’s story, so he was only too happy to comply. His puzzle glowed and he belted out “YU-GI-OH!”, thus allowing the spirit to take control of his body. In his place was now the ancient pharaoh. Vicki wasn't so surprised by the transformation anymore, since she had seen it once before.

Yami gave Seeker a stern look. "Rare hunter, I accept your challenge. If you win, I will hand over my Dark Magician. But if  _I_ win, you must return Vicki's Cosmic Queen."

"I most definitely will if by some miracle, you defeat me. However, your chances of victory are minimal. No one has ever conquered my strategy before. However, you've made a wise decision." The robed man stood up and walked away from the outside dining room, taking his position in the street. Yami did the same. He and Seeker activated their duel disks. "Let's duel!" they said in unison, both of them drawing their cards.

Vicki exhaled a deep breath she had been holding in. Joey glanced over at her and could see she was still tense. "Don't worry. If anyone can win your card back, Yugi can.”

"I hope you're right. There's more to this man's strategy that meets the eye."

"What do you mean?"

"He has Exodia. I should warn Yugi about it."

Joey shuddered. He knew how invincible Exodia was. He let out a sigh of relief that he wasn’t the one facing Seeker. _‘Knowing Yuge, he’ll find some way to create a miracle, though.’_

Vicki placed her hands by her mouth and yelled, "Yugi, be careful! This rouge character is very cunning!"

The rare hunter growled. "Girlie, you had better not reveal my strategy or I will rip your card into pieces!"

 _‘Okay that does it.’_ Everything inside Vicki snapped. She narrowed her eyes, her nostrils flaring simultaneously. "Try it and I will rip your heart out!"

Yami put up a hand for the brunette to quiet down."Calm down, Vicki,” he told her. "I will figure out his strategy in due time."

Vicki took one glance at the rare hunter and felt the anger boiling inside her all over again. That was when she realized she had better let Yami deal with him before things got really ugly. "All right...if you say so." At this point she really needed the energy boost and some time to cool off. “I’ll be right back,” she said, walking off.

Yami watched as Vicki entered the café, and then directed his attention back to the rare hunter. ”I’ll start this duel.”

“Go ahead. You will need the headstart to prepare you for what I have in store for you!”

“Very well. I’ll lay two cards face down, and then summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!” (1700 attack points). A yellow themed warrior with tiny black eyes and magnet shaped arms appeared. “That ends my turn."

Murmurs erupted among the bystanders about how unusual the magnet warrior looked. “What type of monster do you think it is?” one man asked.

“I don’t know. He looks like a warrior with beads for eyes,” answered his friend.

A grin spread across Seeker’s face when he saw he was already holding several Exodia pieces. _‘It looks like this fool’s destruction has come sooner than I anticipated. Master Marik will be proud of me.’_ He chuckled to himself. _‘How to lure this fool into my trap?'_ He examined the cards in his hand, trying to find something worth using until he got all Exodia pieces. "I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two.” He sent two of his cards he had no intention of using to the graveyard and peeked to see if the card he kept was one that could help. _‘Ah, excellent. I have drawn another Exodia part. Two more parts and Yugi will be finished.’_

"Not so fast! I reveal one of my face down cards, Light Intervention! This requires players to play their monster cards face up.” Yami smiled cunningly. “Sorry, but you won’t be able to hide any monsters from me.”

"That doesn't scare me in the least," sneered the rare hunter. "I play Stone Statue of the Aztecs in defense mode! That ends my turn."

Yami furrowed his brow. _‘Hmm...how strange. He isn’t making an effort to strike me. He must be toying with me, in order to implement the strategy Vicki was trying to warn me about. I had better prepare a strategy to defeat him quickly or else I will fall into a deadly trap.’_ He didn’t know exactly which strategy was used to defeat Vicki, but he had a bad feeling. He cleared his mind, pulling a card from his deck. "I sacrifice Beta to summon Berfomet, which will bring forth Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts! I activate my other face down card, Polymerization, which allows me to fuse my two beasts together, forming Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!” (2100 attack points).A winged creature that looked like a two headed lion emerged onto the field, letting out a loud roar.” I place one card face down. Since the new rule states that fusion monsters cannot attack in the same turn they are summoned, I’ll end my turn."

Seeker’s irises flashed a bright crimson color, brought on by x-ray contact lenses he was wearing. With them, he peeked at the card on top of his deck. _‘Not quite what I was hoping for, but maybe it can help me get what I need.’_ He removed the card from his deck. "I play another Graceful Charity." He drew three cards and discarded two, grinning when he saw that the remaining one he held was another Exodia body part.  _'Excellent…I only need one more Exodia part. On my next turn I will have the final Exodia piece!'_

(KaibaCorp)

Kaiba had been observing the progress of his tournament thus far. Most of the participants were the least of his worries, since there was only one person he was interested in. He did a search for Yugi and his eyes widened a bit when the opponent was revealed—a white haired man on his gargantuan computer screen. _‘Odd. This man hadn’t been in my database when I first made preparations for the tournament.’_ He frowned, thinking something was amiss. He scrutinized the picture for awhile and then turned to face his employees. "Do a research on this man at once.” He didn’t know what course of action he would take yet, but it all depended on what information was revealed.

“Yes sir.” The clone girls did an extensive background check on him, frowning at the lack of information. "Well, Mr. Kaiba, it seems as if he has not been in the database until last week. He must have added himself without our knowledge. Unfortunately, very little is known about him."

Mokuba, who was made Battle City commissioner, realized what that meant. The rare hunter had hacked into the database, which was against the rules. _‘This rare hunter has no shame!’_ It was disgusting, but the young boy was prepared to swing into action."Don't worry about a thing, Seto. I'll go and disqualify him right now."

Kaiba gave a half-smile. His little brother was taking his role seriously, which was quite admirable. He wouldn’t entrust such a task to anyone but him. Even though what the rare hunter had done warranted a disqualification, he felt compelled to let it slide. _‘He could be one of those rare hunters Ishizu spoke about._ ‘He rested a hand on Mokuba’s shoulder to keep him from leaving."I am interested in seeing what style the rare hunter uses in his duels. Let them play."

Mokuba opened his mouth to protest about how important it was to consistently stick to the guidelines, but he closed it, remembering how stubborn the CEO was. He hoped his brother didn’t think he was just looking for an excuse to disqualify someone. "Well...all right. Fine,” he agreed with a doubtful look on his face. _‘I’ve got my eye on that creep, though.’_

The rare hunter gave an evil grin.  _'I can feel victory within my grasp, and if it were not for my little "aids", I wouldn't have the upper hand.'_ "I play Eargon the Moving Fortress in defense mode! This is strong enough to withstand the attack of your Chimera!"

Yami frowned. _‘Something is not right_. _If the rare hunter is so confident, why is he on the defensive and not attacking me? What is his strategy?_ ’ He recalled how testy the robed man got when Vicki was trying to warn him. He realized the rare hunter’s scheme must be one that was fool proof and virtually unstoppable, which would be the only reason for the secrecy. The incident where Weevil threw his old Exodia cards into the ocean on the way to Duelist Kingdom and Joey jumped into the ocean to try to get them back for him came to mind. _‘Of course!'_ His lips spread into a tiny smile at having figured out the strategy. "I'm on to your scheme! You plan to summon Exodia the Forbidden One!"

“Yeah, Yuge! Awesome!” Joey expected nothing less from his best friend, though admittedly, for a second, he was worried Seeker would succeed.

Seeker’s mouth dropped open.  _'Oh no! How did he figure it out?'_ His astonished expression turned into an overconfident one."Well, Yugi, it appears you are as clever as people say. However, coming up with a strategy to stop me is a different story."

"Not to worry, I plan to," replied Yami, smiling his confident smile.

"I'd like to see you try that."

"You'll get your wish."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ishizu was at the museum, pondering the start of the tournament thus far. It was just as her necklace predicted. The pharaoh was presently dueling one of the rare hunters, so her plan had worked. Her necklace had revealed to her that this first battle would be a challenge, but still nothing compared to the obstacles he had to face down the road.

She closed her eyes for a moment and said a silent prayer to Ra. ' _My king, please be careful. I have faith you will emerge victorious_.’ She just hoped the tournament was the best plan to save her brother, for there was no other way that had the potential to be effective. She also wished for Keren's safety as well, while she was still in Egypt. She had a feeling the Israeli would face danger at the hands of the rare hunters at some point. The phone calls she received from the older woman assured her she was safe. Keren was like the sister she never had.

Ishizu knew that if she intended to save her brother, she couldn't just sit back and observe. She had already signed up for the tournament as a mystery duelist, but had yet to find potential opponents. The participants only had so much time to qualify for the finals. _‘The time has come for me to do my part.’_ She imagined Kaiba would be less than pleased when he found out she entered the tournament without his knowledge, but she didn’t care. _‘After all, if it were not for me, there would be no Battle City tournament_.’ She left the museum and went to Battle City to look for a challenge.

(Battle City)                                                          

Yami stared at his deck, contemplating his next move. He smiled a bit at his accomplishment and at the thought of being the first to defeat the indestructible creature. _‘Figuring out the strategy was a start, but that’s not enough. I need to find a way to stop him. I am sure I can, but it won’t be easy. It will take time, and there is not much of it left.’_ His smile faded and was replaced by a concentrative expression as he figured out which move he should make first.

Vicki returned to watch the duel with her espresso in hand. She hoped there was some progress made. She glanced up at Joey, who had a big smile on his face. “What’s up, Joey? I didn’t miss anything, did I?”

"Nah, you're just in time," he told her. "Yuge finally figured out the strategy of this caped creep!"

"Oh wow. Awesome!" Vicki started to beam. Of course she had expected nothing less from her friend, based on his past duels. _‘All Yugi needs to do is defeat this windbag and my Cosmic Queen card will be back where it belongs.’_ She took a sip of espresso, making an approving _Mmmm_ sound. Already she could feel a difference.

The rare hunter laughed at Yami. "Congratulations on figuring out my strategy. However, you are a bit too late. I have almost all of the pieces of Exodia, and by my next turn, you'll be finished!"

"Don't listen to this creepazoid! You have him right where you want him," Joey piped up. Watching the duel taught him a new lesson—one that would help him in his upcoming duels.

As the duel continued, KaibaCorp had more information on the rare hunter. They discovered that his cards were coded with an invisible ink, which would give him an unfair advantage.

Mokuba widened his eyes upon this revelation. His grey eyes filled with horror, then anger. He wanted to march out to Battle City and disqualify the robed man that very minute, but he couldn’t do that without his brother’s approval. _‘What was Seto thinking, letting him get away with breaking the rules?’_ He gazed up at his brother with an irritated look on his face, slightly upset with him for not letting him disqualify the outlaw when he first started trouble. "Marked cards? He's cheating! I knew I should have disqualified him before!"

Under normal circumstances, the CEO would agree, but somehow he felt compelled to be lenient this time. "Let it go, Mokuba."

The raven haired lad stared at his big brother in disbelief. "But Seto," he protested, ”the guy is a menace. If he is low enough to hack into the database and cheat, there's no telling what he will do next."

"I realize that Mokuba, but I am willing to let it slide this time."

Mokuba drew in a deep breath, trying to keep calm. He was fighting the urge to reprimand the CEO for being so unconcerned. _‘I mean, why would he make me commissioner if he didn’t care whether people abided by the rules or not?’_ He rubbed his temples, wondering if Kaiba even remembered his role. "You were the one who made me Battle City commissioner in the first place so I could enforce the rules, Seto. I'm just doing my job so other participants won’t think they can get away with it. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t bust that cheat out there. "

Kaiba let out a heavy sigh. His younger brother was serious about his job and while he found that admirable, he had other plans. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to explain his reason, but he decided to try anyway. "I need him. This rare hunter may have something I want…and I am interested to see how Yugi plans to defeat Exodia." As much as he wanted his rival to squirm, he felt the rare hunter was not worthy to be called the world's greatest duelist.

Yami had begun to devise a plan to stop the summoning of Exodia. It would take numerous turns, but he was confident it would work if executed flawlessly. "I'll play one card face down, and attack your Stone Statue with Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast! Chimera, attack!" The creature ran with lightning speed and pounced on the statue, reducing it to rubble. "You're nearly defenseless." Yami ended his turn. ‘ _So far, so good. Now if I could draw some more magic or trap cards before it is too late, I will be all set.’_

"You'll have to do better than that," the robed man taunted. "Not that you can, because—" He was about to draw the final piece to Exodia, which would make him the winner. He grinned evilly.

Yami gave a small smile. “Not so fast, rare hunter!”

Seeker’s jaw dropped open in shock. “What?! A trap?”

“That’s right! I reveal my trap card, Time Seal. This prevents you from drawing any cards for one turn, which means you can’t draw the final Exodia piece yet!”

The rare hunter let out a growl. “You’re just stalling,” he said through gritted teeth.

' _I bought myself some time, but not very much. If I don't draw the right card next turn, I'll be finished. I know there is a card that can help_. _’_ Yami pulled a card from his deck and it proceeded to glow. A small smile formed on his face as he took a peek at what he had drawn. "I play Lightforce Sword!" It was a trap card that randomly slashed one card from the player's hand, stopping them from using it for one turn. If desired, the player could also aim for a certain card, which would extend the number of turns to three. "I aim for a piece of Exodia!" He played the card, hoping it would slash his aim.

Much to the dismay of the rare hunter, the dagger-like sword slashed the right arm piece. Joey and Vicki watched with excited expressions on their faces.

"Way to go, Yugi! Keep it up!" the brown haired girl cheered. For her, Seeker easily won the award for being the most despicable person ever. ‘ _I’m gonna be so happy when Yugi defeats him.’_

Marik saw how the duel was going so far. He let out a grunt of displeasure at his servant's performance. _‘What does that fool think he’s doing? I should have sent him to the Shadow Realm ages ago!’_ He mentally kicked himself for not punishing the henchman when he first failed him. He decided a warning was in order. Grasping his rod tightly and emitting its powers, he appeared inside his henchman’s mind. "Seeker, your performance has been substandard so far," he pointed out to the older man.

The white-haired man could hear the dissatisfaction in his master’s voice. He felt sweatdrops forming on his forehead and he started to tremble. He knew his master was telling the truth, and he didn’t find it a pretty sight when the tombkeeper got angry.

"Shall I take over your mind and duel the pharaoh through you?" asked Marik rather menacingly.

Seeker cringed at the thought of that. He had seen the mind control method used on Bandit Keith and he didn’t care for it. He gulped loudly."That won't be necessary. I promise you, I am merely toying with this imbecilic duelist. I will reveal my plan in due time.” He certainly hoped he could. He wanted to show he was capable of achieving his very own victory.

Marik considered this. At the moment, he found it extremely hard to believe that Seeker would actually win. After all, he  _was_ _the_ weakest duelist of all the rare hunters. But toying with an opponent could also work, too. "Very well. If you fail me this time, I will not be forgiving. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master."

"Good." He released his hold on Seeker.

Just then, Odion entered the hideout. He noticed Marik's brow was slightly creased as if he were irate about something, so he chose the super polite approach. "If you would excuse me, Master Marik," the older man said, kneeling before Marik.

"What is it now?" The cornsilk blonde wasn't in the best mood, so he hoped his brother hadn't come to waste his time.

"Has the duel come to an end yet?"

"No, it hasn't. That incompetent fool has been playing poorly so far. I have just warned him that if he fails, there will be severe consequences."

Odion felt it was a clever move to send out the weakest duelist of all the rare hunters first. It was a great way to become familiar with the pharaoh's tactics. What fun would it be if the pharaoh was defeated in his first Battle City duel? "Shall I be the next one to face Yugi?”

"Not yet. You will get your chance in due time. "

"All right."

"For now, I want you to keep an eye on Keren. Make sure she remains of good use."

"Yes sir." The tattooed faced henchman had noticed that during the rare times he did see Keren, she seemed to be distressed about something, but didn't know why. _‘I will ask her about that later.’_

Yami had just destroyed Seeker's second defense monster with his Summoned Skull, which he had to sacrifice Chimera to do. Now that the rare hunter was defenseless, all Yami had to do was successfully attack his opponent's life points directly and he would win. "Rare hunter…it is now a whole new game. You thought you would defeat me, but now  _I'm_ in control of this duel."

"That's right, my good friend!" agreed Vicki. At this point she was halfway done with her espresso. Her energy was almost completely replenished. She took another sip.

The rare hunter drew another card. He had been so terrified of facing his master's wrath but now things were looking up for him. He proceeded to laugh maniacally. Yami raised an eyebrow and stared grimly at his opponent, not trusting his change in behavior at all.

Joey tilted his head in amusement before eyeing Seeker strangely. "What's with that guy? Did he inhale laughing gas or something?"

Victoria nearly choked on her espresso. She had to stop sipping it for a moment to recover. She rolled her eyes a bit. _‘He’s such a wacko.’_

"You're sadly mistaken, Yugi. Did you really think you have what it takes to defeat me?" asked the rare hunter, his voice dripping with amusement.

"I do."

"You should know that rare hunters like me design decks with ultra powerful cards. I play my magic card, Swords of Revealing Light!” A wall of shiny swords dropped to the ground, stopping all of the monsters from moving. Yami’s eyes darted around in horror as he realized he would be trapped for three turns, unless he could find a way to get rid of the swords.

 _‘Uh-oh, that’s not good.’_ Joey looked grim. "Come on, Yuge! I know you can get out of this mess!"

Vicki had recovered from her near choking fit. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. _‘This looks bad. I believe Yugi can still win, but he needs to draw the right card soon.’_

(KaibaCorp)

Upon witnessing Seeker’s comeback, Mokuba let out a frustrated groan. He did not believe cheaters were worthy of victories. "Ugh! Why are we letting this cheat beat Yugi?"

The older Kaiba smirked. "Well, if Yugi hasn't lost his touch, he will find a way out of this."  His tone was apathetic, almost as if he didn’t care if Seeker won by cheating. _'As if there is really a way to defeat the unstoppable Exodia.'_

Having been snared by the rare hunter's Swords of Revealing Light, there was nothing Yami could do except draw one card and end his turn, which was what he did. _‘I won’t be able to stop him like this. I have to find a way around his magic card.’_

The rare hunter let out a gleeful chuckle. He enjoyed seeing his opponent so helpless. "At this rate, you're done! One of my Exodia pieces might be rendered useless for two more turns, but I can always draw another right arm. "

A smile spread across Yami's face, and he laughed lightly at the rare hunter’s obliviousness.

"What's so funny?" asked Seeker, glowering at the ancient pharaoh.

"What makes you think you will draw the Exodia part you need, considering your deck is loaded with them?"

"You needn't worry about that.”

"Your mistake is that you're only relying on one monster for your victory, but a good dueling deck requires an eclectic selection of cards."

"Nonsense. I have everything I need here in my deck." He drew a card, which was an Exodia head. _‘Hmm. This won’t help me now, but I’m not too worried. I am still immune to any attacks.’_ He grinned to himself, thinking by the time his magic card wore off, he would have assembled all five pieces of his Exodia.

It pained Vicki and Joey to see Yami so helpless, although their faith in him was steadfast.

"Come on, Yugi! There isn't much time."

"Take him down, Yuge! You can do it!"

Yami briefly turned to his two friends and nodded at them. He knew that if he did not do something soon, not only would he lose his chance of winning back Vicki's card, but he would also lose his Dark Magician. Given that he had to save the world from destruction, losing was not an option. "I set one card face down and summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!” (1400 attack points.)

Seeker looked at the ancient pharaoh as if he were out of his mind. _‘Yugi is more of a fool than I thought. Why would he put his monster in attack mode when it is still frozen? Is he up to something?’_ He laughed loudly. "Need I remind you that you cannot attack?"

"I can't, yet," answered Yami calmly.

The rare hunter gave Yami an incredulous look. “And just what do you mean by that?”

"I am making preparations for when I am able to attack. The only thing stopping me is your swords card, which is a weak and temporary shield, but once I dispose of it, your life points will be wide open," continued Yami, referring to the fact that the rare hunter was still defenseless. “Your deck has a tragic flaw. It is cluttered with Exodia parts alone, and lacks the magic or trap cards that could be useful.”

The rare hunter scoffed. “I do not need trap or magic cards to defeat you. I have everything I need in my deck. You will be defeated before you get to carry out this plan of yours. It's my turn now." He drew a card, and gave an evil grin.

"It's another Exodia piece, am I right?" guessed Yami, eyeing the grin on the rare hunter's face.

"That's right. Soon I'll have all the pieces to assemble the deadly puzzle."

"But not soon enough.” Yami wasn’t too worried. He smiled confidently to himself, having set a trap for the rare hunter. _‘I expect him to protect his life points somehow, and I will be ready when he does.’_

Vicki finally finished her coffee drink and dashed off to toss it in the trash can. _‘Hopefully Yugi will have turned the duel around by the time I get back.’_

A horrifying thought occurred to Seeker.  _'What if Yugi discovered some trick to destroy my swords? I'd better protect my life points. Yugi forgets that every individual Exodia card is a monster as well.’_ He gave a smug grin. "I play Exodia head in defense mode! Now you can't touch my life points."

It was just as the spiky haired young man had planned. He chuckled again. "That's exactly what I wanted you to do. Now it is time for me to destroy Exodia!"

Seeker’s mouth dropped open. _‘What? It can’t be!’_

"You activated my trap card…a costly mistake!" Yami revealed his face down card, Chain Destruction.

The rare hunter’s hand started to tremble. “W-What is that?!”

“It allows me to destroy any category of cards I choose, like all of the Exodia heads,” explained the ancient pharaoh. “While it can’t destroy the one on the field, it can destroy all the ones in your hand and your deck.” The golden chain pierced all of the Exodia heads, with the exception of the one on the field.

The rare hunter stared agape as all of his Exodia heads were rendered useless. He let out a loud scream when smoke emitted from his cards. He stood there, stunned. _‘I can’t believe it! Yugi managed to stop the indestructible Exodia and I’ve been relying on it to ensure my victory. There’s nothing I can do now, and I have a feeling this is just the beginning. Master Marik is going to be so furious.’_ Just thinking about Marik’s fury made him shudder.

"I’m not through yet, rare hunter,” said Yami. “I have also found a way around your Swords of Revealing Light. I activate my trap card, Dust Tornado! It allows me to destroy whichever magic or trap card I choose.” He used it to get rid of Swords of Revealing Light. Seeker watched in horror as his swords were swept away by a gusty typhoon.

' _I can't believe it! He's now going to come for my life points,'_ thought the white haired man, quivering.

"I play Monster Reborn! I’m using it to revive Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!" The winged lion-like creature with two heads reappeared on the field, roaring. "Chimera, attack the final Exodia head!" The beast ran towards the Exodia head with its lightning speed and pounced on the head, destroying it. The rare hunter screamed again.

Joey rubbed his temples a bit, trying to alleviate the headache that was starting to form as a result of Seeker’s yelling.  _'Why won’t this wacko shut up?'_

For the final touch, Yami combined the forces of his magnet warrior and Summoned Skull. The electricity gave the warrior an extra 200 attack points, giving it a grand total of 4100 points. More than enough to wipe out Seeker's life points. "Now my monster, attack the rare hunter's life points directly!" The magnet warrior, electricity crackling around its sword, lunged at the rare hunter and stabbed him. He cried out in pain and collapsed. With that, his life points dropped down to zero.

Joey stopped rubbing his forehead and gave a macho grin."Yeah, Yuge! You won!"

The crowd watched in astonishment. Some people cheered for Yami’s victory over the rare hunter.

Vicki returned to finish watching the duel, but it was too late. _‘Awww man, I missed it! I’m guessing from the chanting and Joey’s grin, Yugi won.’_ She gazed around the field and spotted the caped clown lying seemingly unconscious on the ground. She let out a soft snicker. _‘Serves him right. I just wish I hadn’t missed all the action. Oh well. I can always get Joey to tell me all about it.’_

Mokuba grinned excitedly, not only because Yami defeated an unbeatable monster, but also at the fact that he taught the cheater a lesson. "Wow! Yugi had an awesome strategy! What a way to stop the summoning of Exodia."

Kaiba had a look of indifference on his face. "I expect nothing less from Yugi. However, I have a much more powerful monster, and he will never defeat it.” A half smile slowly spread across his features. "I will head off to Battle City right now."

"I'm coming, too. I have to make sure no one else is cheating," Mokuba called after him. He broke into a sprint to keep up with his older brother. He briefly turned back to face the female employees. “If any duelist plays an Egyptian God card, don’t forget to notify us right away!” he called over his shoulder.

“Yes sir!”

The rare hunter was still lying on the ground, in a major daze. He knew he would be in for an earful, and he could only hope that Marik would spare him. He had tried his hardest, but didn’t see his opponent’s move coming.

"What a way to give that caped creepazoid the butt kicking of a life time, Yuge!" congratulated Joey.

Vicki gave Yami a thumbs up sign. "Excellent work! You sure showed that filthy scum."

Yami smiled at his friends. "Thanks, you two." He wandered over to the caped man and picked up his deck. He flicked through it until he found the Cosmic Queen card.  _'Here it is.'_ He peered down at the unconscious Seeker. "I'm taking Vicki's Cosmic Queen card and your locator card," he announced. "You won't need to find the finals now." All of a sudden he felt something on his fingers. He frowned. _‘What is going on here?’_

Joey noticed Yami's frown. "Something wrong, Yuge?"

"Something's rubbing off on my fingers." He looked and saw why. The Exodia cards were coded with something. His frown turned into a disgusted look. "All these cards are marked."

"He was a cheat!" Joey commented.

Vicki snorted. "Doesn't surprise me."

Yami tore up the marked cards and tossed the pieces into the air, letting them float to the ground. "Not anymore."

The rare hunter slowly opened his eyes, having recovered from his shock. "I lost...I failed."

Joey's eyes popped wide open, as if saying, _‘Huh? What the hell is this freak yelling about now?’_

"Oh for the love of crap!" yelled Vicki, rubbing her forehead. The rare hunter's screaming was giving her a migraine. _‘I knew I should have bought two espressos instead of one.’_ She wondered who he was talking to, anyway. _‘He must have gone mad.’_

"Forgive me Master! I tried my best!" With a sudden burst of energy, Seeker sprang to his feet. "Please don't be angry! Ahhhhh!" He grabbed his head. "No master! Don't! Please, spare me!" As much as he pleaded for his master to not punish him, it was no use. The Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead and a golden aura surrounded his head. When he spoke again, he had an electronic sounding voice. "We meet again, Pharaoh.”

"Not this again," Vicki muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Remember me, Pharaoh? Actually, perhaps you don't! You were in the puzzle when I dueled little Yugi, although I thought I had sensed your presence. Congratulations on defeating my rare hunter. However, he was the weakest duelist...my other minions will be much more formidable, so this will be your final victory. I have waited for you for many years and now I will destroy you. I will not allow my other rare hunters to fail me like this again! I have no tolerance for failure, so as punishment I have trapped his mind in the Shadow Realm and taken over his body! I am in control!" The rare hunter proceeded to dance like a puppet on strings.

Vicki had the urge to burst out laughing, which she would have done if she wasn't so busy thinking about possibly having nightmares.

"Yeah, this guy is creeping me out," said Joey, trying to suppress his fear.

"How do you control him?" Yami inquired. He could sense evil around this puppet master.

"I am in possession of one of the seven millennium items, the millennium rod. It is the perfect tool for mind control."

Yami' looked stone faced as his suspicions that the mystery person was using his powers for evil were confirmed. "No good can come from that power." He recalled Ishizu’s warnings about what was to come. _‘This man, whoever he is must be the great evil Ishizu spoke about.’_

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marik," said mind controlled Seeker.

 _‘So that’s his name.’_ Yami mentally jotted the name down, even though he wasn't one to forget. He was somewhat relieved that he now had some information on his new enemy who clearly had some sort of grudge against him. "What is your business with me, Marik?"

"Simple. I want what belongs to me, and I will take it using the strength of the Egyptian God cards."

Yami’s violet eyes glazed over. "Egyptian what?"

Marik began to explain what the Egyptian Gods were—a trio of behemoth that had powers so awesome they nearly destroyed the world, so the pharaoh had locked them away. “When Pegasus created Duel Monsters, he resurrected these mighty beasts as cards.”

The ancient pharaoh saw the picture clearly. He thought it was bad enough when Pegasus was after people’s souls and his puzzle, but now he was facing a much more ruthless villain."You won't get my puzzle!" he vowed.

The tombkeeper gave his enemy a sinister smirk. "You misunderstand. What I truly want is the boundless power of the ancient ruler you once were. Of course seizing your puzzle as well couldn't hurt, since you will no longer have a use for it after I destroy you. Everyone will experience the reign of a true ruler. The end is near, Pharaoh. Soon you'll feel the wrath of one of my two Egyptian God cards!"

"Not yet, Marik. I'm beginning to understand why Ishizu asked me to participate in Battle City. It is my destiny to stop you from achieving the power you seek and recover my lost memory. I will do everything in my power to fulfill her prophecy.”

"I am afraid that destiny will not be on your side this time. Your days are numbered. The game has just begun. Enjoy the limited time you have left in this game and as a ruler, because soon your power will be mine and you will be cast into oblivion!" Marik released his hold on the rare hunter, who collapsed in a heap.

"Whoa,” muttered Vicki. "Can we say psycho?" Now she was glad she volunteered to help in any way she could during this tournament.

"That was weird," commented Joey. "I knew that guy was a big creep, but who knew he was just a pawn for an even bigger creep?"

Yami held the Cosmic Queen card towards the brunette. "Here you go Vicki. Take your Cosmic Queen back."

"Thank you so much, Yugi," said Vicki, taking the card from him and placing it within one of the pockets of her mini-dress. Unable to help herself, she wrapped her arms around him in a quick embrace. Yami stiffened a bit, flustered and uncomfortable by the sudden display of affection, but relaxed and returned the hug.

As freaked out as Joey was by Seeker’s little episode, it gave him more reason to help his best friend. He flicked through his deck and took out his Red Eyes Black Dragon card. "Hey Yuge, I have something you need more than me right now."

"And what's that?" asked Yami, violet eyes filled with surprise.

"It's this," answered Joey, handing him the card.

The ancient pharaoh glanced at the card given to him. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. _‘Red Eyes Black Dragon?’_ He furrowed his brow when he considered how it was currently Joey’s best card. He shook his head, about to hand it back to the blonde. "Joey…that’s a very kind gesture on your part, but I cannot take your most trusted monster.”

Joey gave his friend an “I’m not taking no for an answer” look. "I insist. Based on what that robed freak said, you won't be able to go through this battle alone. "

Yami just looked at the blonde, not expecting him to say those words. "What are you saying, Joey?"

"The rare hunters have a ton of rare cards, so you'll need all of the powerful cards you can get. Ever since we became friends, you’ve helped me by teaching me everything you know about Duel Monsters. Give me a chance to help you for a change. Besides, I can always earn it back in a duel that will show you how far I've come in the road to becoming a true duelist. Also, I have another rare card you gave me during Duelist Kingdom."

"The Time Wizard," Yami recalled.

"Yes. It bailed me out of jams in Duelist Kingdom and I know it'll do the same for me here in Battle City. Also when I win the duels here, I will have even more rare cards. We're a team. Together we will make this Marik creep and his rare hunters feel sorry they ever decided to mess with us."

Joey's intentions were finally clear to the ancient ruler. He merely wanted to lend him his strength in this battle, which he could certainly use. He slipped the card in his deck."Thank you, Joey. I'll be sure to use it well."

"Don't mention it. Think of it as putting a part of me in your deck."

Yami gave the blonde a firm handshake. "You're a true friend, Joey. Together we will overcome any evil that comes our way."

Joey nodded. "That’s right."

 


	9. Chapter 9

After watching Yami's duel with the rare hunter, Joey went off to find an opponent. Victoria stopped at home to secure her rarest card and get her laptop. She had volunteered to go to the hospital to keep Serenity company for a bit, since Joey had made it very clear about not wanting Tristan to be there. She understood the blonde’s concern, and felt this would make up for her not being able to meet the young girl when she had originally planned to. _‘You know what they say…good things come to those who wait, and I know this will be worth it.’_ She hummed to herself whilst placing her laptop in its case. She headed out to the garage for her motorbike, which had a special cushioned seat. Although the hospital was a slight distance from her apartment, she didn’t think travelling on foot with extra baggage was a good idea.

Yami left the coffee shop to go look for an opponent as well. He tapped his chin, pondering all the possible challenges. _‘Hmm…there is no doubt I will probably have to face another rare hunter at some point. After everything Marik said, it would be foolish of me not to expect the appearance of one. The problem is, I wouldn’t know where to begin, for they could be anywhere in Battle City.’_ One thing was for sure; he was not about to go on a wild goose chase to search for them. ‘ _I have to remain on guard so whenever I am challenged, I’ll be ready.’_

Marik was sitting in his hideout, sulking and feeling very irritable. Seeker’s failure had put him in an extremely foul mood. The only thing keeping him from going ballistic on his other servants was the fact that he was now familiar with Yugi’s dueling tactics. This meant he could easily build a deck designed to counter the young boy’s well-known strategies. Even so, his patience was becoming thin. _‘It seems I will have to take my game up a few notches if I am to gain the pharaoh’s power. I won’t tolerate any more failures.’_

For the longest time, Marik felt like he was the only one in his hideout as he had been busy playing with ice cubes. The room had fallen silent after he received some appeasing from Odion. _‘Hmm…have my rare hunters left already?’_ He lifted his eyes from his glass of ice to where his henchmen had been standing. The spot was empty. He furrowed his eyebrows. _‘I wonder where they have gone off to. Well, no matter. I will enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts. I am sure it won’t be too long before Odion comes back to disturb me.’_ Oftentimes when he was displeased about something, his elder brother made an effort to pacify him whether he wanted company or not.

Feeling a bit thirsty, the tombkeeper rose from his throne-like chair, retrieved his glass of ice and went over to the refrigerator to pour himself a drink. It was times like this he wished Keren was around since most of the time, he couldn’t be bothered to get his own refreshments. _‘Perhaps I should turn her into my personal maid._ ’ A tiny smirk formed on his lips at the thought. He opened the refrigerator, pulled out a pitcher of juice, and poured some in his glass. After filling it with the orange colored liquid, he returned to his chair and sat down once again. He picked up the glass of juice and brought it to his lips, taking a sip. He allowed the sweetness of its flavor to linger on his tongue for a bit before gulping down some more. Little by little, he started to feel calm again.

Just as he was finishing off the drink, Odion and the other rare hunters returned, kneeling respectfully before him. They were making sure to show as much politeness as they possibly could, just in case he was still furious.

"Master Marik, what shall we do for you, now that Seeker has failed?" asked Odion.

Marik rested his mostly empty cup on the chair arm before glancing up at his servants. He studied their facial expressions and raised an eyebrow when he saw them looking somewhat nervous. _‘My temper must frighten them really badly. Interesting. If they are useful at all, perhaps that fear will motivate them to succeed.’_ A cruel smirk spread across his face. "Well, my servants, I think it is time to put the next part of the plan into motion. I will crush the pharaoh with one of my Egyptian God cards. I want you to make copies of my Winged Dragon of Ra card and the rest of you to test their power." The semi-antagonist handed Odion his most powerful Egyptian God card.

Odion looked relieved to see that his master seemed to be in a better mood. "Consider it done, sir.”

“Yes, Master,” chorused the rare hunters simultaneously.

"And you are to return the card after you are through making the copies. Am I clear?" Marik was not willing to risk losing his all-powerful Egyptian God card.

"Yes, Master Marik." Odion bowed respectfully and left the hideout, with the other rare hunters following behind him. The tombkeeper watched them leave, grinning evilly. _‘Little Yugi, the countdown to your destruction has begun.’_

Joey wandered around Battle City for a bit before ending up near the coffee shop again. He spotted a group of people who appeared to be observing something. _‘I wonder what’s going on...there seems to be a big commotion._ ’ He decided to go see what was going on and wandered over to where the crowd of people were, saying “excuse me” as he went in front to get a better look. _‘Oh, it’s some sort of duel!_ ’ He got an excited look on his face. It was dino duelist, Rex Raptor and a boy with longish blue hair. Rex Raptor had his Serpent Night Dragon on the field. Swinging in front of the beast was a hypnotic device of some sort. Joey let out a soft whistle. _‘What is that? I’ve never seen that card before. Things definitely don’t look too good for Raptor.’_ The words he heard coming out of Espa’s mouth made his eyebrows arch way up.

"I knew you were gonna play that dragon, so I had my Mesmeric Control card ready and waiting. You are no match for my psychic powers," taunted the blue haired young man.

Rex just looked at him as if he were speaking some type of alien language. "That’s impossible. How did you know what card I was going to play?"

"Simple. I'm psychic," responded Espa, smirking.

Joey rolled his eyes as if to say, _‘Ugh, not another duelist pretending to have ESP.’_ Aside from his belief in the powers of the millennium eye, his experience dueling Mai had taught him to be wary of any duelist claiming to be psychic. His lips stretched into a small grin. _‘It looks like I may have found my next opponent. I hope he challenges me so I can show him up for the fake he is. As much as I love seeing Rex squirm, I have very little patience for frauds.’_ He grinned to himself as he thought of the punishment he would inflict on the ESP duelist.

"Your pathetic dragon will fall at the hands of my Jinzo! Jinzo, attack with your psychic wave!" The android monster shot reddish colored waves at the dragon, destroying it and making Rex's life points drop down to zero.

Rex stood there with his mouth hanging open, overcome with disbelief at his defeat. _‘Why does this always happen to me?_ _Ever since Joey beat me in Duelist Kingdom, my luck has gone from bad to worse.’_ Just when he thought he would have a chance to prove himself, he was defeated in his very first duel of the tournament. _‘What did I do wrong?’_ He hung his head. “I guess I’m just a loser...” he muttered, when some words finally came to him.

Unfortunately Espa heard those words. He laughed at the dino duelist.” Yes you are. I predict you will now hand over your locator card and your rarest card."

“That’s right, rub it in.” Rex handed the cards over with a glum look on his face. "Promise me you’ll take care of it?"

"Heh. Your card is worthless but rules are rules," answered the blue haired young man, slipping the card into his deck.

The dino duelist let out a groan of frustration, wishing Espa would quit it with the snide comments. _‘I wish there was some way I could get a do-over.’_

Espa Roba looked in the crowd for another possible opponent. "Which one of you losers can I embarrass next?"

 _‘Uh oh._ ’ All at once the duelists came up with excuses for not dueling, such as "I left my deck at home," "My duel disk malfunctioned," and "My hand is broken and my doctor told me not to put pressure on it.” They squirmed nervously, hoping their reasons would be enough to convince him. Truth be told, they were scared to death but they knew he would never let them live down such an admission.

Espa laughed at all of their excuses. “Hmph! I don’t buy your reasons one bit!” He scratched beneath his chin.  _'Hmm. They're all intimidated by me having ESP. I am sure there is someone who has the guts to take me on.'_ He spotted Joey, who had a bewildered expression on his face.  _'That guy looks like he is in a daze. He would be easy pickings for my Jinzo.'_ _He made a Psst sound, and then asked,_ _“_ Hey blondie. Want to duel with me?"

Joey's mind had been wandering a bit. He snapped back to reality, nearly jumping a mile when he heard Espa’s voice addressing him. "Huh?"

“I asked if you wanted to duel with me.”

Before the blonde could answer, Rex interjected, “Take my advice and stay away from this freak. He duels using ESP."

"Yeah so I've heard. But psycho is more like it," Joey scoffed, rolling his eyes again.

Rex shook his head. He didn’t expect that getting through to Joey would be this tough. "He's psychic, and he'll eat you alive."

Joey looked at him skeptically. He definitely saw the regional runner up get destroyed right before his eyes, but he had a feeling in his gut Espa was not who he claimed to be. _‘Besides, after my first duel with Mai, I’m doubtful of any duelist who claims to have ESP.’_ He tilted his head to the side as he remarked, “Yeah well, I’ve been there and done that, so I don’t believe in psychic powers.”

"Look, I know what I'm talking about. He’s bad news! You saw him destroy me."

"Yeah yeah, I saw that. I guess it’s my chance to show him who’s the man!! “He stared straight ahead at Espa. “I accept your challenge, psycho boy!"

Rex widened his eyes before looking like he thought the blonde had lost his mind. "What? Didn't you hear my warning, Wheeler?"

"Sure I did, and I appreciate you trying to look out for me but I creamed you in Duelist Kingdom. If anyone can mop the floor with this psycho fraud, it’s me! I duel by my own rules. Rule number one in the Joey Wheeler rulebook: Never back down from any challenge, and rule number two: always choose opponents with crazy dueling techniques. The stronger the opponent, the better my skills will become."

"Joey Wheeler," Espa repeated to himself. _‘That name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?’_ He thought back to past tournaments and all their results, twisting his mouth to the side as he gave Joey a good look over. "Oh, it's you! You were the runner up in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. I would be honored to test my skills against you. I am sure you’re a worthy opponent."

Joey got this silly grin on his face at the fact that he was more well-known than Kaiba wanted him to be. "I guess my reputation precedes me." He chuckled sheepishly.

Rex snorted. "Yeah...your reputation as a fool. I tried to warn you, pea brain."

"Whatever."

Victoria was walking through the halls in the hospital, looking for Serenity’s room. She spotted a nurse nearby, which she was glad about because she didn’t want to risk getting lost. She walked up to the woman. "Hey Miss? Can you tell me where Serenity Wheeler's room is?" she asked.

The nurse studied the girl who approached her, trying her hardest not to stare at her super long hair. "Room 51-B, the first one on the left."

"Thank you." 

The nurse nodded, and walked away to make her rounds before she could get too distracted.

 _Vicki proceeded to walk to the hospital room, following the directions given to her._ _'The nurses here sure are helpful.'_ She kept walking, and sure enough, there the room was. _‘Oh. It’s right there. Good thing, too. I still have to take it easy.’_ She opened the door and entered. There was a girl with long auburn hair sitting on the bed. Her eyes were covered with bandages.

Serenity heard the door open and footsteps walking in. "Who is it?" she asked.

"I am Victoria, but you may call me Vicki if you like. You must be Serenity."

“Yes I am.” Serenity’s voice was almost a whisper. "Hey there. You're my brother's new friend, right?"

"Right. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Vicki smiled warmly. _‘Serenity is awfully sweet, although a tad on the shy side. It’s all right, though._ ’ She had to admit, she liked the young girl right away.

Serenity gave her a shy smile. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“Listen, I am sure you're bored out of your mind up here, so I thought I'd keep you updated on your brother's first duel. The Battle City tournament is streaming online. "

Serenity’s face lit up. "Awesome!" It was exactly what she had been hoping for. She thought she would die from boredom, and she was worried about whether she would get to see her brother duel at all. _‘Vicki is such a lifesaver.’_

The older girl swung her hair out from behind her and sat on Serenity's bed, rested her laptop on the desk and turned it on. She logged onto the Battle City website. It showed Joey vs. Espa Roba. She clasped her hands together. _‘Come on, Joey. Stick it to him. I know you can.’_

Serenity frowned a bit at the silence. She hoped nothing was wrong. "Vicki? Has the duel started yet?"

"Not yet. It's about to, though."

"Good." Serenity didn't want to miss out on anything that was going on.

Tèa and Tristan looked around the city for Yugi and Joey. So far, the two cheerleaders weren’t having much luck since they hadn’t called either duelist to suggest a possible meeting place.

Tèa let out a heavy sigh. ' _Where is Yugi? I knew I should have called him before I left home.’_ _She turned to face Tristan, who had a sullen expression on his face and was unusually silent. ‘That’s weird...he would usually be giving advice on where to find Joey or Yugi even if I didn’t ask for it.’_ _She stopped in her tracks and tapped his arm to make him stop as well. He turned around slightly, but was just looking at her sideways. Usually she would scold him for not giving her proper eye contact, but she decided to let it go this time.”What’s with the long face, Tristan? Don’t tell me you’re still sore that Joey wouldn’t let you stay with Serenity.”_

_Tristan shuffled his feet a bit whilst putting his hands in his pockets and letting out a sigh. “No, I’m over that, actually. I just feel like he’s never gonna let me get to know her.”_

The brunette girl just shook her head and set her mouth in a straight line. A part of her wanted to yell at him for being overdramatic and a spoiled brat, but she knew that wouldn’t help his mood one bit. "Of course you’ll get to see her. Right now you're more needed watching Joey's duels than at the hospital. Do us both a favor and stop moping so much. It isn’t going to help either of us in our current predicament.”

"You’re right. Sorry,” muttered Tristan. He knew Tèa was right; in order to search for their friends he had to have a clear mind.

Yami wasn’t having any luck searching for a challenge, so he decided to take a small break. He furrowed his brow a bit when he heard some spectators mention that Joey was about to face off against an ESP duelist, the same one Mai had mentioned earlier. He got on the rooftop of a construction site where he would have a decent view. _‘Come on, Joey. Remember everything you were taught and you will be just fine.’_

Espa and Joey had just finished shuffling each other’s decks. “If I win this duel, you have to hand over your Time Wizard,” said Espa as he handed Joey back his deck.

Joey returned Espa’s deck to him before snatching his deck out of the young man’s hand. “And if _I_ win I’ll be taking your Jinzo!” He slipped his deck into its respective slot of his duel disk.

“You have no chance of defeating my psychic powers!” gloated the blue haired young man.

“That’s what you think!” retorted Joey, staring daggers at the ESP duelist. “I bet you’re not psychic at all, and I will prove that when I beat you!”

Espa gave a confident smirk. “I’d like to see you try! I predict you’ll suffer a rather crushing defeat!”

"We’ll see about that. Let's duel!" said Joey, activating his duel disk and then drawing his five cards. Espa did the same.

"I'll start this duel, you blue haired freak!" Joey took a look at the cards in his hand, smiling a bit. _‘I have a good opening hand for once. I am actually having trouble making up my mind.’_ He spotted Giltia the Knight. A small smile appeared on his face. _‘I can definitely use this to wipe the floor with psycho boy.’_ He pulled it out of his hand, about to place it on his duel disk, but then he remembered the new rule about sacrificing weak monsters if he wanted to summon monsters level 5 or greater. His smile faded when he realized it meant he would have to wait awhile. _‘Man, that new rule stinks. If rich-boy hears I broke one of his new rules, he would never let me hear the end of it.’_ He peeked at his cards again to see what other options he had. _‘There’s Flame Swordsman and then there’s Battle Warrior. He’s a weak monster, but I could use him to protect my life points until I know what psycho boy plans to do.’_ He put the Giltia the Knight card back in his hand and pulled out Battle Warrior. "For my first move, I play—"

The ESP duelist made an annoying humming sound, similar to the one Mai made when she pretended to be psychic. "Oh stars, make me one with the cosmic universe!" he said, stretching out his arms horizontally. "I predict you are toast!"

Joey started to sweat nervously, looking flustered. He nearly forgot what move he was going to make. _‘Come on, Joey, stay focused. Remember those psychic powers are not for real.’_ He wasn't falling for that trick again. He wiped away the sweatdrop and put on his game face."Well I have my own prediction. I will send you packing, so I play Battle Warrior, in defense mode!" he announced, placing the weak monster card on his duel disk. (1000 def) A pale blue colored warrior appeared on the field.

Espa laughed at Joey's opening move. "Just as I thought! I knew all that talk about sending me packing was just an empty threat! I summon my Cyber Raider in attack mode!” (1400 attack points) The warrior was navy blue, and had a charcoal colored face with yellow eyes. "Cyber Raider, send that wimpy warrior to kingdom come!" The stronger warrior delivered a ferocious punch to Joey's monster, destroying it.

' _Oh Joey,’_ _thought_ Vicki when she saw that Joey was now defenseless.  _’You’re off to a rocky start. ‘_

Serenity frowned when she noticed Vicki was very quiet. "Is something wrong? What's going on with my brother?"

"He just lost his only monster. However, with it being in defensive mode, he still has all of his life points. But I'm afraid it won’t last long. He has to get a monster onto the field. "

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know." She didn't really care what was going on, as long as she was being told the truth.  _'You can do it, Big Brother.'_

Yami watched grimly as Joey’s defense monster was vanquished.   _'Hang in there, Joey. You can pull through. Like you, I have a feeling this duelist is not what he is said to be_. ‘ His eyebrows arched up when he saw younger versions of Espa holding binoculars and using them to spy on Joey's hand. He also heard them talking to their elder brother via radio about which cards the blonde was holding.  _'This duelist is cheating, and it'll be the end of him.’_

Espa smirked at his opponent. "My psychic powers tell me you have drawn a Graceful Dice magic card you plan to use with the top card in your hand, the Swordsman of Landstar! But that move won't be good enough, either!"

Joey shot the ESP duelist a smug look. ' _Old blue hair thinks he's so smart. He thinks he knows all of my moves, and that I have another Graceful Dice card. But that's where he's wrong. Well, I'll show him.'_  He grinned goofily at the thought of outsmarting his opponent, and then his grin changed into a fierce look.”That’s what you think, but my first move was just a warm up! I'm through going easy on you!"

"If that's the case then let's see you try to stop me! I predict it's another lame move!"

"I'll show you who's lame! I play Flame Swordsman, and I put him in attack mode! (1800 attack points) I'll also set one card face down for later! Take your best shot, psycho boy!"

Espa gritted his teeth. It always drove him crazy when his so-called “powers” were taken lightly. _‘I’ll let it go this time, though.’_ He pulled a card from his deck. "With pleasure. I sacrifice my Cyber Raider in order to summon the Fiend Megacyber!" (2200 attack points) A mostly gold-colored warrior with an ebony face appeared.   _'This loser may have a card face down, but I am not worried. It is not going to work as Graceful Dice can only be used on monsters that have less than 1000 offense points.'_ _He gave a devious smile before ordering,_ _“_ Go my fiend, take out that puny swordsman!" The warrior prepared to attack the swordsman dressed in blue and orange.

Joey gave a small smirk.  _'Gotcha!'_

' _Huh?'_ thought Espa. _‘What is Wheeler grinning about? His Graceful Dice is not going to work on his Flame Swordsman. Has he lost it or is this some sort of a trick?’_

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you?” teased Joey. “Well I hate to disappoint you, but you’re dead wrong! I play the trap card, Skull Dice! It lowers the attack points of your monster depending on the roll of the die." The miniature creature tossed a red dice.  _'Come on.'_ The crimson colored die landed on a five, reducing Fiend Megacyber's attack strength to a very low 440 attack points. "And now that your fiend is basically a wimp, Flame Swordsman, attack it with your Flaming Sword of Battle!" The fiend warrior was reduced to ashes by the fire attack. Espa lost 1360 life points, bringing them down to two thousand, six hundred and forty.

Espa was speechless, and his jaw dropped open. _‘I can’t believe Joey outsmarted me! Did I underestimate him?’_

The blonde glanced up at the ESP duelist, shooting him a glare. "Your psychic shtick was just a con! I never planned to use Graceful Dice! Someone who knew I was holding two dice cards was telling you this information! This confirms what I've suspected about you all along! You couldn't foresee my moves at all, you snake in the grass!"

Rex stared at the back of Espa’s head as hard as he could. If looks could kill, the blue haired boy would have dropped down dead at that instant. "You cheat!" The fact that the ESP duelist won against him by foul play displeased him even more.

Espa's smug expression turned into fear. He started trembling. _‘Oh no! He figured it out! If someone finds my brothers, I will be in big trouble!’_

' _That was an excellent move, Joey. Now you're in control of this duel,'_ _Yami_ mentally told Joey, smiling slightly.

The other Roba brothers started to pace nervously, upon realizing Joey had found them out. "Uh oh. We're busted," the oldest of the group said. _‘Maybe we should go and hide this stuff.’_ Before he could say anything to his younger brothers, there was a sound of a whistle blowing.

"Violation!" screamed a shrill voice. The brothers proceeded to flee, but the voice continued. "Freeze!" A hand reached out and grabbed the ankle of the oldest brother, making him almost fall over. "Gotcha!"

The boys stopped, and looked up. They saw that they were face to face with none other than the commissioner of Battle City, Mokuba Kaiba. They squirmed and sweat nervously, bracing themselves for an earful.

"Your brother will never duel in this town again!" the younger Kaiba declared.

"Please, commish, give him another chance," pleaded one of the brothers.

Mokuba's stern expression deepened. "As a commissioner, it is my sworn duty to bust cheaters! Give me one reason why I shouldn't disqualify him."

"He's not dueling for the glory, he’s doing it to protect us."

Another brother explained how they used to be carnival folks and that after school, bullies would gang up on them. But the bullies respected top duelists and as long as Espa won, the bullies didn't bother them.

Mokuba's expression softened a bit. "Your big brother protects you from bullies?" That sparked some memories of when he was little.

_*Flashback begins*_

_Some bullies had teased Mokuba and pushed him around until he was in tears. This was an everyday routine for them. Once they were satisfied, they stopped and watched the young boy, noticing his tears._

_Mokuba sniffled loudly and wiped his tears away, only to have more roll down his cheeks._

_The bullies broke into loud laughter._ " _Does the baby need a diaper?" one of them taunted._

" _Why don't you try picking on me if you're so tough?" challenged Seto._

_*Flashback ends*_

Ever since that experience, Mokuba always related to any other person who got bullied from time to time. He shook his head. _‘That’s still inexcusable. ‘_ His expression became firm again. "It's still cheating! If I let you guys off the hook, what's to keep you from pulling this stunt again?"

"I promise, it won't happen again."

"Yeah, give him a chance to go legit. He's a great duelist even without the bogus psychic abilities," one of the younger brothers agreed.

Mokuba looked thoughtful. The brothers did seem sincere. He glanced up and saw Yami standing on top of the building, realizing that he must have seen everything. _‘I am sure Yugi would give them a second chance.’_ He turned to face the young boys with a firm expression. "All right. This is your last chance. However, if he cheats again, the match automatically goes to Joey."

The older Roba brother nodded solemnly. "Understood. Thank you so much, commish."

Mokuba rubbed his nose as he watched the boys go back to cheering for their elder brother. _‘Big brother stories get me every time. I hope they stay true to their word for their sakes. ‘_

Espa heard the warning, and let out a sigh of relief. _‘Whew! That was close!’_ He let out a nervous laugh before looking serious again."All right, let's continue with this duel, Wheeler! Your luck is about to run out!"

"Oh please, you're just mad because I put an end to your cheating ways!" Joey shot back.

"That means nothing! Even in a fair duel, you can't win against me! Rumor has it that without Yugi's help, you can't duel your way out of a paper bag and I will prove it!"

"Just you try it!"

"Very well." Espa drew a card. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn now." Joey pulled a card from his deck and grinned when he saw he had drawn Alligator’s Sword. ‘ _Yes! _Let's see Espa try to wrestle this gator!_ Since he has no monsters on the field, I could launch a direct attack.’ _ With its 1500 attack points added to the 1800 attack points from Flame Swordsman, it would make a grand total of 3300 attack points, which was more than enough to wipe out the remainder of Espa’s life points.  _“_ I summon Alligator's Sword in attack mode!" The green reptile with a little black ponytail, holding a sword appeared. "You're finished! Go Flame Swordsman, attack him directly!" The fire-based warrior attacked, bringing Espa's life points down to eight hundred and forty. The ESP duelist groaned in pain.

Victoria saw Espa's life points decrease, and did a _Yes_ gesture with her fist. "Hey Serenity. Your brother's comeback is continuing. Just one more attack and he'll win!"

"Awesome!"

“Go Alligator’s Sword, it’s your turn!” Joey crossed his fingers, hoping the attack would succeed. He had a look of excitement on his face as he watched the reptilian monster lunge towards his opponent. _‘Winning this duel was easy!’_

Espa gave a smug grin. "If you think you're going to attack me twice, you're crazy!"

Joey’s grin faltered. “Say what?”

Espa laughed at the blonde’s expression. “You should see the look on your face! Did you really think it would be easy to beat me? Well, guess again! I reveal my trap card, Mind Control!”

“What does it do?”

“It lets me take one enemy monster and brainwash it. “

Joey gasped as the realization had hit him that his opponent let him attack his life points on purpose. “Then that means…”

“That’s right! I’m using it to take control of Alligator's Sword!”

Joey watched in horror as the reptilian monster's eyes started to swirl, which indicated that it was being hypnotized. "This can't be good."

Yami observed all of this from the rooftop, frowning.   _'This puzzles me. Why would Espa allow Flame Swordsman to attack when he could have used Mind Control and have it attack Alligator’s Sword?’_ _He took it to mean Espa planned to sacrifice the brainwashed gator for something stronger, which worried him since he wasn’t sure how powerful the monster would be. ‘You know what you have to do, Joey. Build up a defense.'_

Having figured out Espa's strategy somewhat, Joey placed a card face down, ending his turn.  _'Come on. I know you can't resist attacking my swordsman. But if you do, I'll be ready.'_

"You're done, Wheeler! I sacrifice your Alligator's Sword in order to summon my mighty Jinzo to the field!" (2400 attack points) The android being appeared, grunting. Espa noticed the smug expression on the blonde's face, and gave a smirk of his own. "You'd better hope your face down card is not a trap, or else you won't like my next move at all!"

“And why is that?” Joey asked with a hint of sassiness.

“You’ll soon find out! Jinzo, show this wannabe your special effect!” The creature shot a beam from its eyes and aimed it at the trap, setting it on fire.

Joey watched in horror as his card was being destroyed."Ah! My trap!" he screamed.

Espa laughed gleefully. "That's right! You should be scared! With Jinzo on the field, all of your trap cards are useless!"

“Awww man,” the blonde whined. He looked away from his opponent so the young man wouldn’t see his dismay. ‘ _That means I can only use magic and monster cards now_. _I am sure I can find a monster or a magic card that can do the job, but it’s going to take time and I don’t know how much of it I have left.’_ His eyes landed on the monster. Just looking at it made chills go down his spine. _‘My chances of winning have just gotten slim, to say the least. But I will find a way to take baldy down if it’s the last thing I do. There’s no way I’m gonna let myself be beaten by some dirty cheater.’_ He clenched his fist whilst making that vow to himself.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Marik went to check on the progress his henchmen were making on their task of creating and testing the counterfeit copies of Ra. He hoped they hadn't failed at that, too, since it was a no brainer, compared to winning rare cards for him. At least that was how he saw it. Dealing with the inefficiency of his servants made him want to rip his hair out, and there were times he did. He entered the underground vault where Ra was once hidden. He saw that his rare hunters had just finished making the copies. He gave a small deadly smile. ' _Excellent. They're not as incompetent as I thought.'_

"Here you go, Master Marik," said Odion as he returned the original copy to his master.

"Good work, my rare hunters. Now let's see how powerful these copies are," said Marik, taking the card and slipping it into his deck. He smirked to himself as an idea came to him. _'Hmm. If any of my rare hunters get through this exercise okay, perhaps I will give them each a counterfeit copy when I send them to destroy Yugi and the pharaoh.'_  He chuckled softly.

The rare hunters heard his laughter and took it to mean he had come up with a devious plan. "Yes, Master Marik," one of them said. Each rare hunter set down 3 monsters of their choice on the desk. They moved them aside as if they were sacrificing them and laid down the carbon copies of the all-powerful card. All of a sudden a dark presence and an ominous cloud appeared, followed by the sound of lightning flashing.

Keren spotted the clouds blanketing the sky as she was taking a walk outside the vault. ' _Hmm....unusual...I could have sworn it was sunny just moments ago_.' She heard voices underground.  _'I wonder what Odion and his colleagues are up to. Something tells me they are behind the sudden change in the weather.'_ She pursed her lips together at the thought of them causing more mischief. The rumbling thunder interrupted her musings and made her jump.  _'Oh my...it seems a storm is coming. I had better seek refuge inside.'_  Holding back a shudder, she scurried inside the vault, spotting Odion, Marik and a group of rare hunters. She was about to say hello to them when she got an uneasy feeling in her chest. She clutched it as she looked to see what was causing the discomfort. The sight before her was not what she expected to see. Rare hunters were pretending to summon monsters, and some of them were on the ground unconscious.  _'What on earth has happened here?'_  She stood still, speechless before some words finally came to her. "Greetings, Odion and Marik. What’s going on? Why are some of the rare hunters comatose?" Despite not being overly fond of the robed men, she knew how to show compassion to her enemies when necessary.

Marik gave her a nod of acknowledgement before replying, "I have had my rare hunters produce copies of my Winged Dragon of Ra card."

Keren furrowed her brow and nodded as if she had known all along. "Ah."

"Yes, and as you can see, the rare hunters are testing the duplicates to make sure they are just as strong as the original. It is also a test to see who is most worthy of controlling the card," added Odion.

Keren’s face turned pale, for she was well aware of the dangers based on what Ishizu had said, and knew the creature wouldn’t take kindly to forgeries being played. _'I take it the gentlemen were unsuccessful and angered Ra in the_   _process.'_ She was about to get in the tombkeeper’s face and ask him what possessed him to risk angering Ra, but the feeling of oppression he induced within his minions caused the desired words to escape her. “I see.” She eyed the servants lying on the ground once more before closing her eyes and wringing her hands.  _'I have a feeling something terrible will happen if this continues. I can only hope Marik learns the error of his ways before it is too late.'_   Letting out a deep sigh, she opened her eyes just in time to see a lightning bolt strike the remaining rare hunter. He screamed in pain and all his rare cards fell out of his hands, scattering all over the ground. He collapsed and went into unconsciousness. The young woman covered her mouth with both hands, letting out a gasp. Afraid she would be struck as well, she ran over to Odion and cuddled close to him, burying her head in his chest. It felt a bit awkward given her five foot seven frame, but she didn't particularly care. She inhaled his scent whilst listening to the sound of his beating heart.  _'Mmmm, so nice and warm.'_

The high ranked rare hunter looked taken aback, for he wasn't expecting that from her. Instead of pushing her away, though, he slowly wrapped his arms around her in a small protective embrace. It was pretty rare for him to show her that kind of affection, but he had to admit it made him feel good.

After awhile, Keren reluctantly pulled away. Although Marik seemed to be preoccupied with watching his servants, grimacing each time they were struck by a lightning bolt, she wasn't sure how long that would last and she didn't want him to get the impression she was trying to seduce her male companion. She did, however, make sure to stay close to him.

Under normal circumstances, Marik would be enraged if his henchmen did not perform their tasks efficiently, but this time he decided to let it go. After all, the accidents were not their fault. He cleared his throat. "I cannot risk any more casualties, so that will be all. It appears you all were not meant to control the Winged Dragon of Ra," he said to his still standing rare hunters.

"Understood," said one of them, while another one asked, “Do you know who exactly is capable of wielding it?"

"Yes. It is someone who has a connection to the ancient scriptures." Marik licked his lips before smiling evilly.  _'Hmm. From my understanding, Odion studied some of the ancient scriptures in order to become a tombkeeper before I was born. Perhaps I can entrust him with the task of destroying those fools with Ra.'_

The duel between Joey and Espa continued. Although Joey was ahead of his opponent by nearly 3200 life points, the situation had become dire for him.  _'I have to find a way of this mess or else I'm history. That's going to be hard, since I can't play my trap cards.'_

Espa laughed. "It's all over for you, Wheeler! I equip Jinzo with my magic card, Amplifier!" The equip card raised the android creature's attack power by five hundred so it was now a whopping 2900 attack points. "This card will also give my Jinzo 300 points each turn!"

Joey struggled to hold back a sweatdrop. "Oh no!" he cried out. "That Jinzo is unstoppable! My Flame Swordsman is done for!"

"Exactly right, Wheeler! Now Jinzo, attack that pathetic swordsman with your Cyber Energy Shock!" The powered up Jinzo shot a blast of black energy that went careening towards the swordsman, hitting and destroying it. The attack made Joey's life points decrease to twenty nine hundred. "You might as well give up now. I foresee things are only going to get worse!"

"Never! I outsmarted your tricks before and I'll do it again!"

The Roba brothers watched the duel with wide smiles on their faces. "You rock! Go, go, go brother!" they cheered. Mokuba did his best to drown out their cheering. He continued to keep a sharp eye on the ESP duelist just in case he cheated again.

"It's my turn now, psycho boy! And you're going down!" declared Joey.  _'Come on, Heart of the Cards. Don't fail me now.'_ He pulled a card from his deck. A big grin spread across his face as he glanced at it.  _’It’s my old pal, Baby Dragon.'_  He eyed the other cards he was holding, his grin growing wider.  _'I'm holding the Time Wizard, too! Sweet! This could be just what I need to beat this fraud. I bet he didn't see that coming. '_

The ESP duelist frowned in confusion.  _'What is Wheeler smiling about? Could he have drawn a remotely decent monster?'_ "Make your pathetic move so my Jinzo can finish you off!"

Joey placed the card on his duel disk. "Gladly! You're toast, psycho boy! I summon Baby Dragon!" (700 def) A bright orange dragon appeared, letting out a soft growl.

Espa Roba burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, eliciting a glare from the blonde. He laughed until his sides ached." _That's_ your big plan? I don't know whether to attack your Baby Dragon or give it a baby bottle."

"That's right, laugh it up! Sure he's just a baby now, but it's possible he’s about to grow up. I play Time Wizard!" As Joey slipped the card into one of the magic/trap slots of the duel disk, a small red cuckoo clock appeared. It had skulls and time machines in place of the numbers which symbolized the fate of the monsters. If it landed on a time machine, the opponent's monster would rust and corrode. However, if it landed on a skull, the monster would be destroyed and half of its attack points were deducted from the player's life points.

Rex grimaced a bit seeing the Time Wizard.  _'That's the same trick Wheeler used to defeat me in Duelist Kingdom. I would be surprised if it works against Roba.'_

Espa cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "I get it! You want to try and turn the Baby Dragon into an older dragon. Well, my extrasensory perception is telling me it still won't be enough."

"We'll see about that! Time Wizard, go! Time roulette!" The arrow proceeded to spin round and round. Both Joey and Espa watched, filled with anxiety.  _'Come on, not a skull,'_  Joey mentally urged it. Soon, the arrow slowed down, Joey inhaling a deep breath. To his relief, it landed on a time machine. He let out the deep breath he had been holding. "All right!" he cheered. The power of the time machine made the dragon evolve into Thousand Dragon, which also doubled the attack points in the process. He awaited the second effect, which was rusting Espa’s monster and lowering its attack strength. Unfortunately, nothing happened, with the exception of Jinzo's eyes glowing.

Joey's mouth hung open when he saw that Jinzo was unscathed. "What gives? Where's the rust? Explain yourself!"

The dino duelist started guffawing uncontrollably. "Some plan, you dork."

The blonde gritted his teeth. "Hey you over there, watch it!"

Espa joined in on the laughter. "Don't you know anything? Jinzo is made of a special titanium metal that is guaranteed not to age, rust or corrode for ten thousand years! That stupid mistake is going to cost you!"

Joey stuck a finger in his ear and pretended to clean it out. "Huh? Titanium who?"

"If you had done your homework, that would teach you not to rely on the same tired old tricks!" said Rex, still laughing.

Joey growled. "Hey, you back there! Zip it!"

"Ha ha ha!" gloated the ESP duelist. "You're mine, Wheeler! Go my Jinzo, blast Thousand Dragon into next week!" The android monster shot cyber energy at the dragon, destroying it. Joey lost 500 more life points, bringing him down to 2400 and leaving him defenseless.

"This looks bad. What do I do now?" the blonde mumbled.

“I suggest you give up! With no monsters to protect you, I predict you'll be finished on my next turn!"

Joey squirmed upon realizing his opponent must have heard him. He glared at him. "Please! If you think I'm giving up because of a baldy monster with a tin can hat, you've got another thing coming!"

Vicki was still watching the duel over the internet. She winced when Joey lost more life points.  _'Uh oh, the poor laddie has taken another hit.'_  She still believed he had a chance of winning, given his comfortable lead, but she wasn't sure how long that would last.  _'He needs to make a major comeback, and soon.'_ She crossed her fingers, hoping Serenity wouldn't ask about his progress.

"Vicki? What's going on with my brother now? Is he still winning?"

 _'Oh rats!'_ Vicki was in such a bind. She hated being the bearer of bad news, but she didn't believe in lying to her friends to protect them, either. She whipped her head around and turned to face the auburn haired young girl. "Well, Espa has managed to turn the duel around and right now seems unstoppable," she answered.

Serenity kept her facial expression as neutral as she could, but that didn't stop the disappointment from arising. "Oh. But he can still win, right?"

"Oh yes." Vicki's expression grew serious. "However, it won’t be easy. He needs more than just the right card. Just in case he is beginning to lose hope, we should somehow let him know we're with him in spirit."

Serenity seemed to perk up. "You got it, Vicki. Let's do it together."

Vicki tapped on her chin as she thought of an idea.  _'Hmm...I wonder what Tèa and Tristan are doing at the moment. I should call Tèa.'_  She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her friend's number.

Tèa and Tristan were sitting on a bench, resting their feet after spending some time looking for Yugi. Tèa let out a deep sigh. ' _Oh I sure hope that Yugi is being careful_.  _Everything Ishizu said about evil forces returning worries me.'_

All of a sudden an old man's voice yelled behind the teens, "Peek-a-boo, children!"

 _'Huh? Mr. Mutou?'_ Tèa was so startled that she jumped 4 feet high and her head bumped his nose by mistake. Tristan nearly fell off the bench. Both of them turned around to see it was Mr. Mutou who had snuck up on them. The old man let out a grunt of pain and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Tèa glared at him. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Yeah, you nearly gave me a heart attack," chimed Tristan.

"Well go easy on me, will you? You could have broken my schnozz."

"Well next time, don't be so sneaky."

Mr. Mutou was about to retort a smart aleck remark when he was interrupted by the ringing of Tèa's cell phone. She wondered who it could be. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and answered. "Hello, this is Tèa speaking."

"Hello, lassie, this is Vicki."

"Hiya, Vicki. What's up?"

"Listen, are you and Tristan watching Joey's duel?"

"No, we're not."

"Well, I need you both to find him and give him a message from Serenity and me."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Let him know we are with him and that he and Serenity will be a team forever."

"I will. See you later." Tèa hung up and slipped her phone back in her pocket. "That was Vicki, you guys. Let's go find Joey." She hoped the blonde could hang on for a bit longer.

Joey eyed the cards in his hand, trying to figure out a way to defeat Jinzo. He was unsure of what to do, now that his best monster combo hadn't worked.  _'None of these cards look very useful and if I don't come up with something soon, my life points will be wiped out and I will be out of the tournament. One thing is for certain, though, I have to stay strong.'_

"I suggest you throw in the towel, Wheeler! What you're faced with now is just the tip of the iceberg and there's not a card in your pathetic deck that can help!"

 _"_ You're wrong. As long as I've got my deck, I have hope. It hasn't let me down in Duelist Kingdom and it won't let me down here."

"Then go ahead and make your move. I can't wait to see what lame card you play next."

"Don't worry, I'll shut you up! Just you wait!" Joey pulled a card from his deck, looking fairly nonchalant when he held it up to see what he had drawn. _' Scapegoat. This card can help with protecting my life points…but I need to find a way to take down his Jinzo, and fast.'_ He set his mouth in a line. "I place one card face down and summon Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode!” (1200 def) “Try and get me now!"

"You're only stalling, Wheeler! If you think that'll be enough to protect your life points, think again!"

"Bring it on and stop talking about it!"

"Be careful what you ask for. I summon Reflect Bounder to the field in attack mode!" (1700 attk) This new monster looked rather unusual. It held both of its hands up and there was a mirror in the center.

 _'Geez, what is it with all these monsters I've never seen before?'_ Joey's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head and his mouth formed an O shape. "What's that?!"

Espa smiled. "I'm glad you asked. Reflect Bounder is practically attack proof, which means that any monster foolish enough to attack it will just have its attack redirected. Even if you do manage to summon a remotely decent monster, you can’t defeat me. You're finished!" Jinzo's attack points increased by 300 points, so it now had 3200 attack points. "Reflect Bounder, destroy that miniature swordsman!" The Swordsman of Landstar was destroyed by the mirror-like monster, but the attack did nothing to Joey's life points since his monster was in defensive mode. "You're defenseless now! Jinzo, wipe out the rest of Wheeler's life points!"

Joey gave a small grin. "Nice try! I activate my Scapegoat magic card!" Four different colored hairballs with smiley faces appeared.

Espa made an amused face at the Scapegoat tokens.  _'This guy can't be serious.'_  He erupted into another fit of laughter. "You think those furballs can save you? Well, my Jinzo will take them out one by one. Go my Jinzo, crush one of those Scapegoats!" Jinzo blasted the first one, leaving only three. "Make your last move. Your future as a duelist is bleak."

Joey somberly bowed his head, his determination diminishing considerably. ‘ _I hate to admit it, but Espa has a point. Scapegoat bought me some time, but not a whole lot of it. I don’t know what else to do. If only I could use my trap cards, I would beat him for sure. But I can’t and I used up most of my other decent cards. I hate to listen to this psycho fraud, but there’s nothing else I can do. _'_  _He closed his eyes and started to put his hand over his deck to surrender. _‘Sorry, Serenity, but it looks like you won’t see me be the Duel Monsters champion after all.’_ He slowly began to place his hand down to rest on top of his deck.

”Joey, hang in there!!” a familiar female’s voice suddenly yelled.

 _‘Huh?’_ Joey froze with his hand hovering over the deck. His eyes popped open and he turned around to see Tèa, Tristan and Mr. Mutou joining the crowd of people. A small smile escaped his lips. “Hey Tèa. What’s up?”

"Vicki is at the hospital with Serenity, watching your duel over the internet right now. Serenity wants you to know something."

Joey cocked an eyebrow. "Huh? What is it?" he asked curiously. With the odds stacked against him, he welcomed any advice that would remotely be able to help him.

Tèa gave Joey the peace sign. "She said you two are a team forever, and she as well as Vicki are with you all the way, so don’t even think about giving up!!"

"That's right, Joey!” agreed Mr. Mutou. “You can still win this duel! You just have to believe in yourself and in the Heart of the Cards!"

"Yeah Joey! You can beat him!" cheered Tristan.

Filled with confidence, Joey removed his hand from over his deck. He knew he was blessed to have such good friends who had his back no matter what. He mentally cursed himself for allowing Espa’s taunts to affect him so deeply. _'There is no way I'm quitting. Serenity and my friends would never give up on me, and there's no way I'm gonna give up on myself. From this point on, I will put my faith in the Heart of the Cards like Grandpa said.’_ _He put his best game face on._

The ESP duelist tapped his foot and let out a fake yawn. "What are you waiting for, Wheeler? Are you going to quit? If you did, I wouldn’t blame you. In fact, it’s the smart thing to do under the circumstances."

"I don't think so! I never quit! If you think I’m gonna lose to a cheat like you, then you’ve got another thing coming! That’s right, I’m back!" Joey glared at him.

Espa just stared at his opponent. He had expected the blonde’s fighting spirit to have been extinguished. He didn’t know whether to applaud him for his resolve or not. "Then suit yourself. I was trying to make things easy for you so you wouldn't suffer a painful loss, but if you're a glutton for punishment, who am I to stop you? Now go. I can't wait to see your pathetic grand finale."

Joey closed his eyes to concentrate and drown out Espa’s taunting. ' _Come on, deck. It all comes down to this. I need you to come through for me_. ‘ He slowly drew his card, opened his eyes and brought the card up to look at. His lips slowly stretched into a grin. _‘Yes! This could be just the card I need. Luck has been very good to me so far. Time to see if it’s still on my side.’_ His grin grew wider as his eyes met his opponent’s. "Well well, Roba, you may have had me on the ropes for awhile but now things are about to change. Check this out! I play the magic card, Roulette Spider!" He slid the card in the magic/trap slot of his duel disk. The spider attached to Jinzo's head and started dragging him away.

Espa’s eyes bugged out. He never liked spiders and now there was one on his monster’s head. "What's that, Wheeler?"

Joey gave a cocky grin as he explained, "It’s a little something called Roulette Spider. Playing it is one of the riskiest moves in Duel Monsters. It could destroy me, or win the duel for me. After I pay half of my life points, the spider blindfolds Jinzo and drags it to the center of the field. That's when things get interesting." Joey’s life points were down to 1200 as a result.

Espa watched as his most powerful monster was dragged to the midst of the playing field, onto a giant wheel. _‘Wheeler must be out of his mind to make such a gamble.’_ He looked at his monster, then at the blonde. "What’s the point of this?"

Joey shook his head in amusement and clicked his tongue. "You know, for a guy with ESP, you ask a lot of questions. The spider will spin Jinzo round and round like a giant wheel, and when you tell him to stop, he'll destroy any target the arrow points to."

"Any target?" the ESP duelist repeated, his voice filled with dread.

Joey let out a sigh, clearly weary of repeating himself to his opponent. "Open your ears, psycho boy. Any target. It could be either of us directly, or any of the monsters on the field. Since you have been so busy piling up attack points for Jinzo, whatever he points to will be destroyed instantly.“ He rubbed the bridge of his nose before asking, “Any final predictions, Mr. ESP?"

For the first time during the duel, Espa was at a loss for words. _‘What if this works? I’ll be out of the tournament and everyone will laugh at me.’_ He squirmed a bit and then looked away to avoid the blonde’s eyes.

Joey tilted his head. "I see you have none. Roulette Spider, spin now!" Just as he ordered the spin, Jinzo proceeded to go round and round like a giant wheel, rather fast.

Rex made a tsk, tsk, tsk sound.  _'This lame brain is about to risk losing the duel and getting kicked out of the tournament. This move will never work. I have to admit, though, it would be nice if he feels what it is like to face defeat.'_

Espa and the spectators watched as Jinzo spun around. Espa’s stomach began to flip-flop and his heart pounded loudly. The fact that there was still a 50/50 chance he could win brought him very little consolation, for he knew he couldn’t choose the target. _‘If only I had a way to counter that creepy thing.’_

Joey noticed how hesitant Espa was, and couldn’t help but have a smug expression on his face. After all, he had endured merciless taunting for nearly the entire duel. _‘For someone who was so annoyingly arrogant before, it must not feel good to have the tables turned.’_ He covered his mouth and snickered a little. "What's the matter? Are you too afraid to tell it to stop?"

The blue haired young man folded his arms tightly across his chest, pouting. ' _Hmph. Easy for him to say. With such a lame deck, he has nothing to lose, whereas if I am attacked, I will lose everything.'_

Joey laughed to himself when he saw how his words were affecting his opponent. ‘ _I know. I’ll just keep pushing his buttons.’_ He hid a small smirk before taunting, "What's the hold up? If you are so sure you're going to defeat me, make your move already!"

Espa clenched his teeth and ground them together until his jaw hurt. He could bear the goading no more. _‘Okay, here goes nothing. Whatever happens, happens. I just want Wheeler to stick a sock in it already.’_ He took a deep breath and ordered, "Jinzo! Stop!"

Jinzo began to slow down. Joey held in a deep breath. _‘Come on,’_ he mentally urged. Soon, the roulette came to a complete stop. It pointed to Reflect Bounder. The blonde let out a huge sigh of relief, clenched his fist and did a _Yes_ gesture.

Espa, however, was another story. His jaw dropped open slightly. _‘Impossible! It actually worked!’_ He stood there trembling and a sweatdrop formed on his forehead. Jinzo shot its cyber attack at Reflect Bounder, and just as he previously said, the mirror stopped the attack. "No, don't reflect or else they’ll both be gone!"

It was no use. Joey watched with glee as the mirror-like creature sent the blast back at Jinzo. The ESP duelist closed his eyes tight, for he could not bear to see his beloved creatures get destroyed. He was also hoping against hope the events unfolding were just part of a nightmare. _‘Is it over?’_ He opened his eyes to see both of his monsters gone. _‘Oh no!’_

"Now both of your monsters are destroyed! And you're history!" declared Joey.

Espa stood there with a stunned look. "This has to be a nightmare! I had it won. There’s no way you could have defeated me!" he whined. Of course deep down he knew it was no dream, but it hurt his pride to admit it. After all, the blonde was a rookie compared to him.

Joey had the urge to laugh at his opponent’s state of denial. "What do you think just happened? Let me do the math for you, psychic sneak, since you’re too lazy to figure it out on your own. Your Jinzo had 3200 attack points. Subtract Reflect Bounder's 1700 from it and that'll make you lose 1500 life points. Since you only had 840, you know what that means."

 _‘He’s right! I’m done for!’_ Espa started to sweat some more. He stood still with his mouth hanging open as he watched his life points drop down to zero.

"You're finished. This duel is over!"

"Yeah! You won!" cheered Tèa. In her excitement, she hugged Mr. Mutou tightly. He squirmed in her embrace.

"You're the man! That was great work, Joey!" Tristan congratulated the blonde.

Vicki watched Espa’s life points drop to zero with a smile on her face. "Hey Serenity, your brother has just won."

Serenity’s face lit up. She was so happy, she wanted to get out of the bed and jump up and down, but she decided to show some restraint. "I just knew it. I knew he would win."

"So did I." The older girl gave the victory sign.

Espa fell to his knees, still stunned over his defeat. His younger brothers put away their binoculars. “I can’t believe that guy beat him,” said the eldest of them all. “He must be really good. “ He and the others realized how much they had underestimated Joey.

"He beat me!" the ESP duelist sniveled. Tears welled up in his eyes. People in the audience laughed him to scorn.

"What's the matter? Where's your ESP now? You couldn't predict you'd be a loser?" one of the boys taunted.

Espa turned away from the crowd, drowning out the taunting. Their cutting words were nothing compared to the scars of defeat. All he could think about was how he failed his little brothers. _‘They must be really disappointed in me right now._ ’ He was so lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t hear when Joey walked up to him.

"It was a tough duel. Now fork over your Jinzo and locator card."

Espa sniffled loudly. "It was bad enough that you took away the duel! Please don't make me give up my most prized card, too! You must really hate me!" Tears rolled down his cheeks and he didn’t bother to dry them. He bowed his head a bit so the blonde wouldn’t see him crying.

Joey saw the teardrop fall from Espa’s eye. He was tempted to laugh at how much of a baby and sore loser his opponent was being, just as some people in the crowd had done. _‘However, it’s bad sportsmanship to kick a player when he’s down, and that’s not what Gramps taught me.’_ His voice grew somewhat stern. "Cool your jets. There’s no need to flip out! You know the rules. I get to keep your rarest card. Nobody likes to lose, but you have to stand up and face defeat like a man. Even I've lost a couple of duels before."

Espa flinched and put his hands over his ears for a moment, as if he didn’t want to hear what his opponent had to say. "Please stop! People count on me to win and I just failed them, Wheeler!"

Joey let out a groan of frustration. _‘This guy is trying my patience. I’m this close to grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.’_ He looked up at the sky as if he were seeking help to control his temper, then back at his opponent. "Listen. We all have our reasons for dueling—" he proceeded to explain.

"Stop! You just don't get it, do you? I have to win at all costs! I’m not dueling for myself, I'm dueling for my brothers. If my reputation as a loser spreads, they'll be picked on by bullies again."

Joey opened his mouth to yell at Espa to quit his sniveling and pull himself together, but hearing his words made him stop and think. Buried beneath the childish behavior and outburst was a duelist with a noble outlook on the game. _‘We actually have something in common. Looks like there is more to him than I realized.’_ He looked thoughtful."That's not true. I can say that because I am a big brother as well." He extended a hand to Espa. "Come now. You don’t look good on your knees. Need a hand?”

The blue haired young man stared at Joey’s hand for a moment and grimaced before pushing it away. "I don't need your pity!"

"Fine! Be that way!" Joey started to march away in a huff, not about to waste his energy on someone who rejected his kindness so rudely.

All of a sudden, Espa’s radio receiver fell out of his ear. "Come on, bro! Get up! “a voice urged him. "You did a wonderful job. You fought an awesome duel and you did it without cheating. For that, we're proud of you.”

Joey nearly jumped a mile. _‘Who is that?’_ He stopped walking and turned back around.

 _‘Huh?’_ Espa looked up, and saw his younger brothers standing in front of the crowd. A smile threatened to escape his lips. "But I lost," he reminded them.

"So?" countered the oldest of the younger brothers.

"You're not worried about people thinking I’m a big loser?" Espa asked incredulously.

"No, because in our book, you're a winner."

"Not to mention you fought an awesome duel fair and square.”

That was all it took to get Espa out of his slump. He finally stood up with a small smile on his face. "Well come here and give me a hug!" His younger brothers raced over to him, throwing their arms around him in a tight embrace.

Joey watched as Espa bonded with his younger siblings. He couldn’t help smiling. "So these were the cosmic forces he was talking to. I can definitely tell they’re his brothers. I hope he hands over the cards, too."

Yami was still on the rooftop. He smiled at his best friend’s victory.  _'Excellent, work, Joey. You've begun to discover your own path to becoming a True Duelist._ ’ He left to go find an opponent.

Having calmed down, Espa finally handed his locator card and Jinzo over to Joey. "Here. My Jinzo and my locator card. You deserve them."

Joey took the cards from his opponent."Thank you."

The blue haired teen smiled a little before looking serious. "Listen, I'm sorry for cheating and disrespecting you.”

Joey gave Espa a warm smile. "No hard feelings."

Espa looked surprised Joey was willing to forgive him so easily after everything that had happened. "I had a total blast in our duel and you taught me some things I needed to learn. Next time we face each other, I’m playing totally legit. No more cheating.”

Joey smiled. "That sounds good. I'll hold you to your promise. Until then, smell ya later, Roba brothers." He started to walk away, and then stopped in his tracks when he remembered what he wanted to say the moment his opponent was having his little tantrum. "You know something Espa? We're a lot alike."

Espa’s eyebrows quirked up slightly."Huh? You really mean that?"

"Yeah. You've got your brothers, and I've got my sister and my pals. Once we have someone to stand by us, nobody loses." Joey gave the ESP duelist the peace sign.

 _‘Come to think of it, he’s absolutely right.’_ Espa returned the gesture. "Mmmhmm."

"See you later." The blonde left with Tristan, Tèa and Mr. Mutou. They congratulated him along the way for his dueling and victory.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The tournament was underway, with duels going on simultaneously. They took place just about everywhere imaginable in Domino City. There were some bystanders who would stop to watch, and of course there were some people who were not thrilled because of the inconveniences caused, such as the roads being blocked.

Two young men were on the streets, concluding a duel. One had long grayish blue hair, and was sitting on the ground. The other one had mullet cut blonde hair.

The blue haired young man had just lost the duel. He let out a sigh of dismay.  _'Oh man, I was so close. A rule is a rule, though, and he beat me fair and square.'_  He took out a locator card and his rarest card, handing them over to his opponent. "Here. Good luck on your other duels."

"Hmph!" The blonde guy snatched them away. He stared at the rare card and a look of disdain appeared on his face. It was not powerful enough for him.  _'He calls this a rare card? Surely he has something better than this and is just trying to escape the rules because he's mad he lost.'_  He glared at the blue haired boy. "Hand me the other rare card in your deck right now!" he demanded.

The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow at the ingratitude displayed and shook his head."I'm afraid I can't do that. Just because you won the duel that doesn't give you the right to change the rules. You're cheating."

"Your words are spoken like a true loser. The card you gave me is a piece of trash!"

The loser of the duel let out a groan of frustration. "But the rules say you only get my one rarest card," he protested. "Are you trying to get me in trouble or something?"

"I don't care what the rules say! If you get kicked out of the tournament, then so be it! There's no way in hell I'm taking this piece of crap! Now give me the two rarest cards in your deck if you know what's good for you!" He yanked on his opponent's shirt in order to make him listen.

The young man struggled against his rival's grip. "Two cards? Come on."

All of a sudden, the duelists heard a shrill sound of a whistle blowing and a young boy’s voice yelling, “Dueling foul!”

The blonde young man released his opponent's shirt and glanced up. There stood a short little boy with long wild black hair, dressed in a striped shirt and jeans standing a few feet from them, giving him his best stern look.

The blue haired young man let out a sigh of relief. He was just thinking about how he would have had to get physical and risk getting expelled from the tournament.  _'Thank you, Commish. You're a life saver.'_

The blonde scowled at being interrupted, then his scowl transformed into a look of amusement as he sized Mokuba up.  _'This little runt can't do anything to me.'_ "Get lost junior or I'll throttle you just like how I'm gonna throttle this loser here."

Mokuba's eyes widened a bit at the guy's audacity. He was aware of the fact that the duelist was much bigger than him, but he wasn't intimidated in the least. He was well past that stage. "Junior? You've got some nerve referring to me that way. As commissioner of the Battle City tournament, what I say goes. Do I make myself clear?"

The young man sneered at Mokuba. "Whatever. Now for the last time, get lost if you know what's good for you!" He cracked his knuckles.

Mokuba growled softly, hardening his eyes even more."If you want to be in the tournament, then you'd better do as I say!"

"Or else what?" The blonde snickered under his breath.

A cold, deeper voice answered, "I will have to personally deal with you, you detestable windbag of a duelist."

That icy tone sounded very familiar to the belligerent winner of the duel. It could only be one person-the tournament host himself. He glanced up, and sure enough, Seto Kaiba was standing there with an expression on his face that was between a glower and a sneer. But he was only slightly fazed. "Well if it isn't Seto Kaiba."

"When you disrespect my brother, you disrespect me as well. Besides, I do not tolerate bullies." The teen CEO placed his briefcase on the ground and opened it. "I can see that you have no honor and respect, and I am just the one to teach you."

"Is that so? Well, how do you figure?"

"I challenge you to a duel, under the condition that you use some of these cards to improve your mediocre deck," answered the former world champion.

The bully eyed all the cards, his jaw dropping. _‘Wow, look at all these rare cards. Not that I really need them since my deck is already pretty powerful, but I guess a boost wouldn’t hurt. Besides, there’s no way I would pass up a chance to make Mr. High and Mighty squirm.’_ His lips spread into an impish grin as he chose the cards he most wanted to use. He then slipped them into his deck and glanced up at the CEO, smirking."All right let's do it," he said. "With these cards and my skill, there is no way I'll lose. Watch out Kaiba. I'll make you pay for meddling in my affairs." He placed the deck in its slot on the duel disk and activated it.

Kaiba gave a mischievous smile, which sent chills down the bully’s spine.  _'I can't wait to wipe that smile off his face.'_ The CEO let out an evil chuckle. "I only need one card to teach you a lesson the hard way!" He happened to be holding his Egyptian God card. He didn't bother summoning 3 monsters to sacrifice it, since he was not in an official duel. "I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" The blue creature towered over the skyscrapers in Domino City. "Attack this snake's life points directly!"

The immensely powerful behemoth emitted a blast from its fist at the bully. "Ahhhhh!" he screamed. He had never felt so much power from a monster before. The shock from the attack made him drop all of his cards, and he collapsed, too. A gust of wind blew and made the cards scatter even more. Letting out a cruel laugh, Kaiba left with his brother.

The bully's opponent stared agape, amazed by the Egyptian God monster’s power. He glanced over at his tormenter, who was a quivering mess. He couldn’t help stifling a smug laugh. "Now who's the loser?" he gloated.

Mokuba walked alongside his brother with a big smile on his face. If his brother didn't come to his rescue, he didn't know what would have happened. All he knew was that things would have turned ugly in one way or another.

' _No one messes with my brother, especially not when I have an Egyptian God card in my deck,'_ mused Kaiba.  _'That loser wasn't worth my time and energy. I won't feel satisfied until I use my god card on a real opponent, like Yugi. It’s only fitting that I demonstrate its power on him so he’ll know what he’s up against.’_

Many of Marik's weaker servants were fatally wounded by the lightning blasts from the anger of Ra, so they would be off duty for awhile. That meant the plan had to be slightly altered. The healthy rare hunters, including Odion gathered at Marik's secret hideout for a meeting. Marik had sent Keren to watch over the injured rare hunters, just to give her something to do. She shuddered at the thought of it, as she noticed the way they looked at her during the few meetings she attended, making it clear they despised her. Being the meek person that she was, she graciously agreed to the request, just to avoid trouble.

"Master Marik, I have some important information for you," Odion told the cornsilk blonde young man.

"Oh?" Marik looked interested. He needed all the info he could get to aid him in his nefarious plans. "And what information is that, Odion?"

"Seto Kaiba has played the third Egyptian God card in Battle City just moments ago. It seems to be immensely powerful."

"It is." Marik furrowed his brow upon realizing Keren had been telling the truth when she said Ishizu gave the card to Kaiba.  _'How fortunate. It wouldn't be within her best interest to give me false information.'_

"Perhaps the little wench is more useful than I thought," commented one of the other rare hunters. Just like Marik, they believed she was not to be trusted. However, it was more than mere suspicion.

"So it seems. So far Odion is doing a wonderful job making sure she remains cooperative, unlike Ishizu, who has begun to conspire against me." Marik recalled the day when he first made plans to escape the fate he so despised and get revenge on the pharaoh for bringing such a curse on his family. He had managed to retrieve two of the three God cards, but when he went to get the third one, Ishizu had blocked his way and informed him he would have to find it if he wanted to carry out the plan so badly. "Ishizu was a fool to give Kaiba that card," he said impetuously. "He has very little understanding of its true strength, and only organized the tournament out of greed. However, his ambitions will send him to his doom."

"Sir, do you want me to send a rare hunter to snatch Obelisk the Tormentor from Kaiba?" asked Odion. He, too, believed Kaiba's greed would be the end of him one day.

Marik thought about this. Seizing the third Egyptian God card sounded very tempting, so did showing Kaiba what true power was about. ' _However, there are more important matters to deal with, like weakening the pharaoh to make it easier to eliminate him.'_ He hesitated before answering, "No, let Kaiba enjoy his game for awhile longer. Dispatch Arkana to defeat Yugi Mutou in a duel."

"Yes Master."

Meanwhile, Vicki had decided to leave the hospital to see if she could find Joey.  _'I would like to watch at least one of his duels.'_  She shut her laptop down, packed it in her case and walked towards the exit. "I'll be leaving you now, love. I will see you later."

"Hey Vicki, wait!" Serenity called after her.

The brunette turned around to look at the young girl. "Yes, Serenity?"

"Thank you so much for telling me what was going on in my brother's duel. It really meant a lot to me, and I know it must have been a lot of work for you.” She felt a little like she was taking advantage of the brunette, but it wasn't something she could help. After all, her eyes were not completely healed enough for her to remove the bandages yet.

"It was no problem, love. I was glad to do it, and it also gave me an opportunity to get to know you."

Serenity smiled slightly, happy to have gotten to know Vicki as well. _‘She seems friendly and easy to talk to.’_

"Well I'm off now, lassie. If you want to talk to me, you know my cell phone number."

"All right. Bye for now, Vicki."

"Later." Vicki left the hospital room.

Yami was still on the lookout for another challenge. He took out the Red Eyes Black Dragon card and glanced at it. Yugi's spirit appeared next to him. _‘Thank you, Joey. You have no idea how much this means to me.'_  Lending him the card was one of the kindest things the blonde had ever done for him.  _'I feel a little guilty taking it, though. What if he needs it at some point?'_  He turned to face his alter ego. "Do you think Joey can survive in this tournament without his Red Eyes?"

"I believe he can. He is an excellent duelist and gets better with every duel he fights," replied Yami. He remembered Joey's wish to prove he was a true duelist and was confident that by the end of the tournament, he would have proven himself.

Just then, a harlequin dressed like a clown appeared. "Hello, Yugi. We've been expecting you."

Yami raised an eyebrow and then frowned. He had an uneasy feeling about the clown. "Who's we?"

"If you want to know, then you must follow me. Walk straight ahead and into that tent. It would be in your best interest to go, so if you are considering declining, know that it isn't exactly an option. And make haste, for it would be rude to keep my master waiting." The harlequin laughed and flipped backwards behind the tree.

Yami lowered his eyes a bit.  _'Marik must be behind this. In that case, I am most likely walking into a trap, but I have no choice. I am on a mission to stop him.'_ He proceeded to walk towards the tent.

Mr. Mutou and Tèa happened to be following close behind. Tèa had a small smile on her face.  _'Finally, I've got a chance to watch him duel.'_ "Hey Yugi! Wait up!" The ancient pharaoh showed no sign of hearing her, and entered the tent. Mr. Mutou and Tèa broke into a jog, worried that something would happen to him.

Once inside, Yami saw a box on the stage that looked like his Mystic Box card, only it read Magic Show instead. Now he knew something fishy was going on.  _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

The harlequin appeared again. "Enter here, Yugi. My master awaits your arrival." He disappeared just as quickly as he showed up.

Yami cautiously stepped inside the box, and just as his magic card did with his Dark Magician, the box made him disappear. Tèa and Mr. Mutou arrived just in time to see this.

"Yugi!" the young girl cried out in horror. She didn't want to know what trap he fell into.

"I'm getting too old for this," muttered the elderly man. He wasn't sure how much more of the stress of Yugi's dangerous adventures he would be able to handle.

The magic box transported Yami into a tiny room. Once he stepped out, he spotted a computer. On the screen was information about his dueling credentials…the same info that was shown when he purchased the new duel disk. He hoped his challenger wouldn't take forever to show up. He didn't have time to waste. Sighing heavily, he eyed the screen. He got a look of mild surprise when it gave off a bright glow, followed by a female’s voice quipping, _"Hacking into Battle City database for Yugi Mutou. Dueling level: level eight. Rarest card: Dark Magician_. _”_ Just as she said that, the Dark Magician's original purple robe turned red. Also, his complexion, which was originally pale, turned into a medium brown color and his serious expression changed into an evil grin. A hologram of the newly transformed Dark Magician appeared in front of him.

The ancient pharaoh gasped. "My Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician gave an evil chuckle. "I've been waiting for you. You are not worthy of having me in your deck, so prepare to lose me forever. You're not the only duelist with my power in their deck Yugi and you're certainly not the best! It's time you met the true master of the Dark Magician!" He pointed his staff at Yami.

Yami couldn't help chuckling. As unsettling as it was, he knew his Dark Magician would never betray his trust that way. "All right. Enough of these tricks," he said calmly.

There was more laughter; this one high pitched and girly sounding. The perpetrator revealed himself. He was dressed in a red suit and top hat, his face covered by a striped masquerade mask. He happened to be holding a Dark Magician card. The picture on it looked exactly like the illusion that materialized before Yami. "Welcome, Yugi Mutou. I am the illusionist known as Arkana. Soon, your Dark Magician will be under my control." He chuckled again. "Only one person can understand the true power of the Dark Magician, and it’s not you."

Yami grimaced a bit, growing tired of Arkana's taunting and gloating. "That's enough!"

The illusionist let out a chuckle.  _'Hmmm. So this is the boy Master Marik wants me to destroy. I wonder if he is as powerful a duelist as my master says he is. There's only one way to find out_. ' His lips stretched into a smile. "I'll tell you what. We'll decide which one of us is most worthy to wield the power of the Dark Magician in a duel. The winner will take the loser's Dark Magician."

"I accept your challenge. You must know that when a duelist builds his deck he chooses his favorites from different types of cards. However, sometimes a card can choose a duelist. A true duelist can tap into its power. The two are connected and each is bound by the Heart of the Cards. The Dark Magician has chosen me." Yami pulled his Dark Magician card from his deck and an illusion of it appeared behind him. "I have placed my faith in my Dark Magician. He has never let me down in a duel before and he won’t begin now. Winning him from me will be no easy task."

Arkana smiled. "Ah, so it's true. The great Yugi Mutou never backs down from a challenge. I like your determination, but it won't be enough to defeat me. Marik has built the perfect deck for me. What I can promise is that I will reward you with a grand magic show. I have orders from my superiors to make this show a spectacle."

Yami cocked an eyebrow. He knew for a fact he was facing another one of Marik’s rare hunters, but the illusionist made it sound like he had more than one superior. "Who else are you working for besides Marik?"

"You will find out in due time, Yugi. For now, just worry about me."

Yami gave a frustrated sigh. He didn't intend to put up with this rare hunter keeping secrets.

Arkana chuckled softly to himself.  _'Perhaps I can teach Yugi to lighten up in our duel.'_ "This room is a bit cramped, don't you think? Not exactly the ideal dueling arena. There is a slightly more spacious one. Follow me."

Without a word, Yami followed Arkana to a circular shaped dueling arena. The two men placed their decks on the table and proceeded to shuffle them. Yami kept a sharp eye on the illusionist to make sure he didn't pull any sleazy stunts. "I'm watching you. Don't try any of your underhanded tactics," he warned as he shuffled Arkana’s deck.

"Not to worry. I am way beyond that stage."

"Just to be sure, I'll be the one cutting your deck."

Arkana gave a wicked smile. "Of course. You know there's a saying in high rolling and card sharks. Always trust your opponent, but only after  _you_ have cut their deck."

Yami took one of Arkana’s cards and trimmed the edges, then placed it in the midst of the deck. He handed Arkana back the deck and took his. "Here's another. Never trust a masked man."

Arkana gasped as if he were hurt by his opponent's lack of trust. "I'm offended. When I prove I am the master of the Dark Magician, you will regret that remark."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes we will. Now come on. We have very little time to waste." Arkana and Yami took their places on the arena. "I must warn you, the stakes for this duel are extremely high. The winner leaves a free man, whereas the loser will get his legs cut off and bleed to death."

Yami gave a look of horror. He expected the duel would be anything but friendly, but he didn't think Arkana would be this sadistic and ruthless. "What kind of person would place a gamble on someone's life? Are you a sadistic madman?"

"No, I am undefeated at my game."

"Not likely. You have met your match, so get ready. It's time for us to duel!"

"For once, I agree. Let the show—I mean duel begin!" The table lowered into the ground and shackles appeared around the young men's ankles, trapping them.

"No!" cried out Yami.

Arkana gave the ancient pharaoh an amused look. "Calm yourself, Yugi. Both of us are locked in, so neither of us can escape. As you know, those shackles are the least of your worries."

Yami did know, and he didn't like it at all.  _'Defeat is not an option in this duel. Marik must have had a hand in this. I am sure of it.'_  He glowered at the illusionist.

Arkana noticed the spiky-haired young man's scowl. He clicked his tongue in amusement and then looked almost serious. "To show you how kind and considerate I am, I will explain the rules to you." He pointed to the chest box on each side of them that contained 4000 points on it. "You know what that is?"

It didn't take long for Yami to catch on. It was a dueling set up that was connected to the razors. "Those are life points. The closer they get to zero, the closer the razor gets to us."

"Exactly right, Yugi. Now look down between your feet."

Yami did so, and saw a box. "What type of box is it?"

"It's a key box that is your only salvation if you are fortunate enough to win this duel. It contains a key that will enable you to unlock the shackles around your legs."

As twisted as the plot sounded, Yami realized going along with it was the only way to stop him. "All right, enough talk." The two gentlemen drew their five cards.

Arkana smiled widely at the fact that he was fortunate enough to get Dark Magician on the first draw.  _'Just as I thought. Yugi was clever, but even he wasn't smart enough to stop my trick. I've manipulated certain cards. Even though Yugi buried the Dark Magician card deep within my deck, I've trimmed the edges of it to make it slightly smaller than the rest, so it showed up on top when he cut my deck. '_

"I'll start this duel!" announced Yami, putting on his game face. _'I have to come up with a strategy quickly to avoid falling victim to any more of Arkana's tricks.'_  He looked at the cards in his hand, knitting his brows together.  _'It's best to prepare a defense for now.'_  "I place one card face down and summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode! That ends my turn."

"I'll summon my Legion the Fiend Jester, also in defense mode!" (1500 def) A scrawny young man wearing a cone shaped hat materialized. Arkana gave a devious smirk.  _'Just one more monster and I will be able to sacrifice them in order to summon my all powerful Dark Magician! I'll show Yugi what being a true master is all about!'_

"If I were you, I wouldn't be smiling right now," said Yami, drawing his card.  _'To defeat a trickster, I will have to think like one so I can be prepared for anything. It will be tough, but here goes.'_ He gave the illusionist a smug look. "Since I don't trust your hand, I will play a magic card!"

"Don't trust my hand?" Arkana repeated.

"Take this. I play Card Destruction!"

A sweatdrop appeared on Arkana's forehead. His confident smile turned into disappointment when he realized his scheme was ruined. "Not that! My precious hand!"

"I see you know what that means. I suspected you fixed your first hand, so rather than falling victim to another one of your tricks, I decided to have both of us discard our hands so we can start over with a clean slate." Yami sent every card in his hand to the graveyard and drew the exact same amount he discarded. "Say goodbye to your opening hand."

The trickster did as he was told, and drew his five new cards while grumbling under his breath. He glared at Yami. "You'll pay for that. You just got lucky. Well, your luck will run out soon enough, and when I defeat you in this duel, you'll be sorry."

Yami merely smiled to himself, for he had led Arkana into his trap. "It is you will be sorry. I reveal my face down card, Brain Control! This card lets me control any of your monsters, like Fiend Jester!" A purplish colored brain grabbed Arkana's Fiend Jester with its outstretched green hands and placed it on his side of the field.

Arkana cringed. "No! My monster!"

"I'm afraid I'm not done yet. I sacrifice my Magnet Warrior and your Fiend Jester which allows me to summon my ultimate monster. Fear the power of  _my_ Dark Magician!" (2500 attk)The spellcaster appeared on the field.

Arkana's annoyance turned to fear as he started quivering. He had no monsters to protect him or any face down cards on the field to block the attack. He realized how much he underestimated Yami.  _'I have to take my game up a few notches and soon, otherwise I'll lose!'_

"When you believe in your deck, you don't need to cheat. You believe in trickery and winning at all costs! Now you'll see what happens when you have faith in your cards and duel honorably! Dark Magician, attack his life points directly!" The wizard swiftly twirled his staff around and shot a blast of dark magic at Arkana, taking his life points down to one thousand, five hundred. The circular razor moved dangerously close to him. "You're just one direct attack away from falling victim to your own demented trap," stated Yami.

Arkana panted several times, trying to catch his breath. _‘It can't be! My life points are more than half-way gone and the duel has just begun.'_ After recovering from the attack, he looked at Yami with a smirk on his face.  _'It doesn't matter. He may be on top now, but I was merely testing his dueling prowess. After all, a true magician never reveals his secrets until the time is right. I have lots of tricks up my sleeve that have yet to be revealed, and once I unleash them, he will meet his demise! Ahahaha!'_

 


	12. Chapter 12

Keren was becoming bored with watching over the injured rare hunters. She didn't know why Marik told her to watch them in the first place, since it was not like they could go anywhere. She wished she had brought one of her novels with her, which she could not do, as Marik wanted her in the infirmary pronto. Even being present at one of the meetings would have been a picnic, but for some reason Marik didn't want her there. Not fair at all. _‘Then again, sitting here idly is much preferable to enduring any more unnerving stares.'_

The young woman’s mind landed on Odion and what had happened earlier.  _'Things have certainly been tense between us lately, but that one moment has given me a glimmer of hope. Even so, I can’t help but feel at this very moment he is up to no good. Oh, what am I going to do with him?'_ She sighed heavily, wondering just how much stress he would give her until she decided she couldn't take it anymore. All of a sudden, her cell phone rang, interrupting her musings.  _'Now who could that be? I hope it is Ishizu.'_ She dug into the pocket of her dress, pulled it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Keren," answered a female's slightly fluttery voice.

Keren heaved a sigh of a relief, her lips curling into a smile as she was grateful for the distraction, even if it was only for a few minutes. She excused herself and sat in the waiting room. "Ishizu! Hello! How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, thank you. And yourself?"

"To be honest, quite bored out of my mind," answered Keren.

"I can see how you would be, given your current predicament."

“Yes, I am sure. Your necklace showed you all that has occurred, correct?"

"Yes. I know of the rare hunters' situation." Ishizu decided not to tell Keren what else she foresaw, as she didn't want to make her even more worried.

"This is becoming too much for me. I don't know what to do anymore."

Ishizu could hear in Keren's voice that she was extremely depressed by the recent turn of events.  _'I cannot say I blame her.'_ It gave her all the more reason to remain strong and keep going. "Don't lose heart, Keren. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so. Now enough about me. What have you been up to? How many locator cards have you won thus far?"

"Four."

"Wonderful! At this rate you will be the first to qualify for the finals."

"Thank you for your confidence. I must get going now. There are people who wish to explore the museum and you should get back to keeping an eye on the rare hunters."

"All right. Thank you for calling."

"Of course. Take care of yourself now."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Keren hung up and glanced at the phone to see how many minutes the conversation was before slipping it back in her pocket.  _'Just a bit over two minutes. Not too bad.'_   She breathed another relieved sigh, as the last thing she wanted was to lose track of time and neglect her responsibility.  _’Speaking of which, I should get back to work.'_ She hurried inside the infirmary and was about to sit down when she heard a loud "Ahem," which made her jump. She glanced up and saw Odion standing there.  _'Has he been here the entire time I was_   _out_? _In either case, how come I didn't see him walk by while I was on the phone?_ ' She had half a mind to yell at him for giving her such a fright. Those feelings melted when she noted his stern facial expression.  _'Oh no. He must be very angry with me for leaving the room.'_  She wiped away a bead of sweatdrop that had started to form on her forehead. "Odion! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see if you noticed any improvement in the rare hunters' condition."

"No, I haven't. They're still motionless."

"Do you suppose it is possible that they regained consciousness while you were outside of the infirmary?" Odion's voice was very level, yet there was still disappointment in it.

Keren gulped and avoided his eyes. ' _It's just as I have feared. How should I explain myself? I cannot deny what I have done. I hope he doesn't tell Marik.'_  She squirmed a bit, both at the thought of facing Marik's wrath and Odion's glacial, disapproving stare. She rarely saw that side of him and every time she did, she felt like disappearing. She realized she had better give him an answer. She forced herself to give him eye contact. "Yes. I suppose it is possible."

"Do you realize you have disobeyed Master Marik? He specifically said under no circumstances are you to leave the infirmary until he told you to."

Keren looked down on the ground like a little child who had been scolded. "Yes, I remember his orders. I never meant any harm. I stepped out for a few moments to answer a phone call. Besides, it made no difference whether I was present or not. The only other option I had was ignoring the call altogether and I didn't want to do that, just in case it was very important." She gasped when she realized what she had just said.  _'I shouldn't have said that last part. He will probably have Marik confiscate my phone, which is the only way I can remain in contact with Ishizu at the moment.'_

Odion studied the woman before him, and his frown softened ever so slightly when he saw the fear in her eyes. He mentally cursed himself for being so rough on her.  _'It is for her own good,'_  he told himself. The hard look returned."I do not want to hear any excuses. In the future, you are to efficiently do as you're told. If this happens again, I will inform Master Marik. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Keren's voice was nearly a whisper.

"Good." Odion left the infirmary.

Keren stared after him, stunned at how different he was from the man she fell in love with. He was playing the part of the villain, and for what? Just because it would help pacify Marik's wrath? She couldn't help being angry at Marik for causing this change and at Odion for not having more of a backbone. She knew she should understand why he was going to such lengths to remain a loyal servant to Marik, but right now she did not care. Not even Odion assuring her he wouldn't inform the tombkeeper of her actions this time was enough to ease her mind. To avoid any further distractions, she retrieved her cell phone from her pocket, shut it off and slipped it back in.  _'If Ishizu phones me again I can always return her call later.'_  She went back to watching over the robed men, wearily rubbing the bridge of her nose. She found herself wanting to do the task less and less and had to pinch herself to keep from falling asleep from boredom.

Arkana was at a disadvantage with more than half of his life points being wiped out. To make matters worse, he had just received a warning from Marik that if he didn't pick up the pace, he would lose so much more than a chance to win back his lover Catherine. The warning left him trembling and sweating. The thought of being trapped in the Shadow Realm or having his legs sliced off was horrifying, but he was not too worried. He confidently reassured his master that he was merely toying with Yami.

"You're about to lose this duel, Arkana," warned Yami. "One more attack and you will lose and fall victim to your own trap. If I were you, I would fight the rest of the duel with honor."

Arkana smirked, wanting to laugh at the ancient pharaoh for presuming he believed in fair play. "I don't think so."

"I have given you a fair warning, but you choose not to heed it. It appears that I'll have to teach you a lesson the hard way. "

The illusionist peeked down at the cards in his hand.  _'Yugi is going to attack me again with his Dark Magician next turn. I must set a trap to protect myself and turn this duel around.'_  He spotted the cards that could help, smiling to himself. "I play Mystic Tomato in defense mode!" A pumpkin colored tomato with a wicked smile resembling a jack-o-lantern appeared. "I'll also set one card face down. That ends my turn."

Yami frowned. ' _Hmm...a weak defensive monster...he must want me to attack it for some reason, so he can activate his face down card. It can destroy me, but I must take a risk and wipe out the remainder of his life points.'_

Arkana gave a devious smirk.  _'Come on, Yugi, take the bait. I know you want to summon a monster that would be powerful enough to destroy my tomato so you can wipe out my life points. When you do, I will have an unpleasant surprise waiting just for you.'_

"Prepare to lose it all, Arkana!" Yami drew a card and glanced at it, his lips stretching into a tiny smile. _‘Beta the Magnet Warrior…this has enough attack points to destroy Mystic Tomato. Once that is taken care of, he will be defenseless again.’_ "I summon Beta the Magic Warrior in attack mode!" The yellow colored magnet warrior appeared. "Beta, attack!" The magnet warrior prepared to carry out its assault.

Arkana grinned evilly. "I was expecting that move from you, Yugi! Behold my trap card, Dark Renewal!"

Yami looked on helplessly as the brown colored coffin opened and emitted mesmerizing energy. The irresistible energy dragged the magnet warrior inside, and did likewise to the Mystic Tomato.

"I may have had to send one of my monsters to the graveyard but it was well worth the sacrifice because this card allows me to revive a spellcaster that had been destroyed. In that case, my monster."

A thought suddenly occurred to Yami. He realized Dark Magician was among the cards he had made the illusionist send to the graveyard when he played his Card Destruction magic card. "You want your Dark Magician back."

"How very impressive of you to figure it out, Yugi." Arkana’s Dark Magician emerged from the coffin, wearing a very sinister--looking grin on his face.

Yami was unsettled by the opposing Dark Magician's smile, but he did not show it. "You have your wish. It's Dark Magician versus Dark Magician. Now we can see which one of us is the real master."

Arkana smiled at his opponent's cleverness. "Exactly right, Yugi. But as you know, our monsters' attack points are identical so merely attacking won't be enough. We will have to think strategically."

"I am well aware of that, Arkana."

"I cannot wait to see what your strategy will be. You need a foolproof scheme if you hope to defeat me."

"Don't worry, I intend to give you my best effort. I place two cards face down. "

Arkana grinned widely. ' _This duel will have more twists than he knows. I will match him move for move.'_ "Impressive move, Yugi. I'll set two cards face down as well. What do you have planned next?"

"I'll show you." The ancient pharaoh didn't know why Arkana was copying his moves, but it wasn't worth making a scene over. "I'll place one more card face down."

"Likewise." Arkana slipped a third card into the magic/trap slot of his duel disk, just as Yami did.

"I'll place my last."

"As will I."

Both players had four cards face down and one Dark Magician on the field. "Well, Yugi, it appears we have made the same moves," said Arkana. "It is time to see which one of us has the best strategy to ensure victory."

"I am confident mine will be more effective."

"Not likely. I reveal my magic card, Mystical Guillotine!" Chains appeared from the decapitating machine shooting towards the spellcaster monster. Yami let out a gasp of horror as he was familiar with the card's ability. "I won't let you destroy him!"

"It's too late to stop me, Yugi! Say goodbye to your favorite monster!" Arkana laughed his feminine laugh as the chains shackled the Dark Magician's ankles and wrists, pulling him towards the blade at the top.

"My Dark Magician! No!" Yami cried out in alarm.

"Just as I thought. Your strategy is no match for mine! Watch as my all-powerful magic card beheads your Dark Magician!"

Just as the platform was about to fall on the Dark Magician's head, Yami activated a magic card of his own, Magical Hats, hiding his Dark Magician."You will have to find my Dark Magician to attack him." However, one of the empty hats was destroyed by the blade of the guillotine so the odds were one to three instead of one to four.

Arkana laughed again. "Good move Yugi. However, I am one step ahead of you! I activate my face down card, Thousand Knives! This will allow me to find your Dark Magician and destroy it!" The glowing daggers covered his Dark Magician and he took one of them, launching it like an arrow at the hat that contained Yami's Dark Magician.

Yami used his De-Spell magic card to negate the effects of both magic cards on the field, making his monster appear back on the field, unscathed.

"Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic now!" the two men simultaneously belted out. Due to the fact that both Dark Magicians had the same number of attack points, the match ended in a draw. Both duelists then resurrected their monsters with their Monster Reborn magic cards, bringing them back to where they started.

"I am warning you, unlock our shackles and finish this duel with honor or else you will regret it. There is still time."

"With honor?" scoffed the illusionist. "And spoil the fun? Never!"

Yami sighed at the stubbornness of his opponent. Getting through to him was like pulling teeth. He didn't have the energy to try and convince him anymore. "Have it your way. But answer this. Why did you lead me down here, Arkana? And why did you force me into a duel where the loser gets his legs sliced off?"

Arkana almost laughed. "You are so inquisitive, you know that? If you must know, I am simply following my master's orders."

Yami was becoming annoyed with Arkana's beating around the bush. "Enough secrets, Arkana. Tell me who put you up to this."

Arkana could see that Yami was not going to accept any vague answers. He decided it couldn't hurt to tell him why he was really fighting this duel, since he had just about figured out how to bring about his opponent's destruction. "Look at my face," he said, taking off his mask. That was something he hadn't done in a long time, but he saw it fitting to make an exception in this case.

Yami gasped when he saw the disfiguring scar on his opponent's face.  _'So that is why he wears the mask. To hide the scar.'_

Arkana began to explain about how he used to be a famous illusionist since Harry Houdini. "There was a time I felt like the luckiest man in the world. I had it all--money, fame and the love of my life, Catherine, who was also my assistant. During a routine escape trick I had done flawlessly many times, there was a freak accident which involved the magic box exploding while I was in it. I had managed to escape the brunt of the explosion but I was severely wounded and disfigured. I lost my career and good looks. And if that wasn't bad enough, I also lost Catherine's love. I felt like I had nothing left. So during a hospital visit, I drove her away. I didn't want her to see me in such a state. What I didn't realize was that she loved me unconditionally and she would stand by me no matter what. By the time I came to realize my mistake, she was gone. I thought all was lost until I met the one person who brightened my day-Marik."Arkana put his mask back on. "Master Marik made me an offer, saying that if I can defeat you in a duel, he will help me win back Catherine with his millennium rod. So you see, Yugi, I have nothing against you at all. It's just that I owe it to Master Marik to assist him in exchange for giving me that glimmer of hope."

Yami absorbed the entire story, and felt better now that he knew the motive behind Arkana's actions.  _'I feel very sorry for him. After all, no one should have to endure such a sad ordeal._   _But still, that does not excuse his behavior. I expect more from_   _him.'_ He glanced at the illusionist with sympathy and disappointment in his eyes. "Working for Marik will only bring you more pain and suffering, Arkana," he warned. "Marik cares about no one but himself, and he will say and do anything to get what he wants. If you really love Catherine that much, you should have faith in her and trust what's inside your heart."

Arkana laughed at how naive Yami sounded. He had become extremely cynical ever since the accident and his heart had grown rather cold. "You know nothing about how the world operates, Yugi. You are only a child. The world is a cruel place where there are very few people you can trust. But I do trust Marik to unite me with my fiancée. My life has made a turn for the better since meeting him. He's a man of honor, Yugi. You shouldn't be so quick to judge people." He signaled for the door to open. Behind it was a silhouette of a young woman sitting in a chair behind the curtain. "See? There she is waiting, just like Marik promised. Catherine, just give me some time to kill Yugi, then we will be together forever."

Marik...honorable? Those were two words that shouldn't even be in the same sentence, as far as Yami was concerned. Someone who was making Arkana do evil just so he could have his loved one back was anything but honorable, in his book. Not to mention his own life would be in danger if he failed.  _'I cannot believe how much Arkana has compromised his integrity.'_ He opted to be straightforward with the illusionist. "You are a fool to trust in him. You should be putting your trust in yourself, your dueling deck and in Catherine's heart. You rely on tricks to win, and that will be your undoing."

The illusionist looked at Yami as if he were speaking gibberish. "They're just cards, Yugi, and nothing more."

"That is your problem. They're not  _just_ cards. I duel with my heart and that is something you would never understand."

"You talk about having faith in your deck and that will be your downfall. I knew you would depend on your Dark Magician to bail you out of a tough spot. Well, not for much longer. I built the perfect deck that will take your Dark Magician away from you."

"This duel is far from over, Arkana, so I wouldn't get too confident if I were you. Now make your move."

"With pleasure. I place one card face down and end my turn. Make your final pathetic move."

"I won't lose." Yami drew one card.  _'Hmm. Mystic Box. I don't know what Arkana is planning, but I am sure it can help.'_  "I place two cards face down. That ends my turn.”

"I see you're still desperate to stop me. Well, as valiant as your effort was, it has been in vain. I activate my magic card, Beckon to the Dark!" An orange claw reached out from the center of the card and grabbed the magician, intending to send him to the graveyard.

"I don't think so!" Yami played a quick play trap card of his own, Mystical Rift Panel. "This trap card destroys the effect of your magic card, leaving my monster unharmed." With that, the orange hand released its hold on the Dark Magician.

"Smart move, but not smart enough! I knew you would try that move, desperate to stop me, and I was prepared. I play my trap card, Nightmare Steel Chains!" Chains elongated towards the spellcaster, binding him and tying him to a cross. "Now your Dark Magician will be out of play, ensuring my victory."

"My Dark Magician is trapped!" Yami grunted and clenched his fists, trembling.  _'I am wide open for a direct attack. My face down card is my only hope.'_

"That's right, and with your Dark Magician out of play, you have no monsters to protect you. Brace yourself, because you know what is in store for you," continued Arkana. "All right, my Dark Magician, attack Yugi's life points directly!"

With a wicked grin, the cocoa skinned spellcaster shot dark magic at Yami from his scepter. The ancient pharaoh screamed in pain as the dark energy surged through him, making his life points drop to fifteen hundred.

Arkana laughed gleefully. "Fortunately that's enough punishment for now. Let's see you try to get out of this, if you can."

"Don't mind if I do." Yami drew a card and glanced at it, thinking that while it may not be enough to destroy Arkana's Dark Magician, he could use it to protect his life points. "First I play Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. Then I'll activate one of my face down cards, Mystic Box!"

Arkana gave a curious frown.  _'What is Yugi up to now?'_ he wondered.

The Mystic Box materialized next to the cross that Yami's Dark Magician was chained to and the magician disappeared inside the magical box. A barrage of swords rained from the sky, into the holes of the box.

Arkana was speechless. ' _Has Yugi lost his mind? Why would he destroy his own monster? What kind of stunt is this?'_  His mouth fell open when another box materialized and the one with the swords opened, only to reveal it was the Nightmare Steel Chains card that had been skewered. Out of the other box came an unscathed Dark Magician. The freed magician flipped back onto Yugi's side of the field. "I switch my Dark Magician into defense mode. That ends my turn."

For a moment Arkana was stunned that Yami had managed to free the Dark Magician.  _'If only I had seen the Mystic Box trick coming, then I would have easily been able to counter it.'_ His shocked look turned into a smirk. ' _Well, no matter. He won't be able to escape my tricks forever.'_  "I see you rescued your Dark Magician from my trap."

Yami smiled. "That's right and now he is guarding my life points along with my Big Shield Gardna."

"Not for long. It was quite impressive of you to figure out a way to counter my trap card, but that doesn't guarantee your victory. Remember, I am the master of all Dark Magicians."

Yami was becoming annoyed with all the ranting and raving. "Enough talk, Arkana. Make your move."

"With pleasure. This is the move that will bring me closer to victory. Let's just say Master Marik will be pleased. You, on the other hand, probably won't be."

"Just play it."

"Very well. I summon the Doll of Demise!" (1600 attk) A miniature sized doll appeared on the field, giving a high pitched evil laugh. "I also play Ectoplasmer! If you do not know what it does, allow me to explain. Ectoplasmer is a magic card that drains the soul of any monster I choose and fires the extracted ectoplasm at my opponent, which in this case is you."

Yami's eyes narrowed in disbelief at what his opponent had just said. "What?! If you turn your monsters into hollow shells, they will be of no use."

"Ha. That's of no concern to me! Once I defeat you, they will no longer be of any use to me." The illusionist's spellcaster heard those words and his evil grin faltered, turning into an angry grimace. He didn't appreciate being used as a mindless puppet one bit. He decided Arkana was much too cruel.  _'Please emerge victorious, Yugi. Throughout the duel, I have observed the way you treat your monsters and I know that you do not see them as cannon fodder. For that, I respect you and would be honored to have you as my master.'_

Yami gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"I haven't been more serious! Ectoplasmer, drain the soul of my doll and attack Yugi!" The soul of the Doll of Demise passed through Big Shield Gardna and blasted Yami, draining 800 attack points from his life points.

The ancient pharaoh grunted in pain and watched as the razor came even closer to his legs. Now it was dangerously close.  _'I must find a way to turn this duel around. One more attack like that and I will lose everything.'_

Arkana laughed and gave Yami a look of false sympathy. "You're one attack away from defeat, Yugi. You've played very well, I'll give you that much. But do you know why your Dark Magician will not win this duel for you? You're too soft."

Yami growled in response. He was fed up with listening to Arkana's nonsense.  _'Once I win, I will relieve him of his Dark Magician. He is not worthy of controlling him.'_  He looked at the magician and sent him a message with his eyes that said,  _'Don't worry. I will save you from having to endure any more abuse.'_  His telepathic promise seemed to calm the spellcaster a bit, who gave a slight nod as if to say, ' _Thank you_. '

"In battle, servants respond best to fear," Arkana continued. "You have to make sure they are afraid of you. You will never command their respect through kindness and trust. Just remember what I did to your favorite monster a couple of turns ago, even though you were lucky enough to rescue him. You are the master, your monsters are the servants, and their duty is to ensure victory for you. If it means destroying them to get there, then so be it."

"You're very sick and ruthless. Working for Marik has made you lose all sense of honor and respect. You should be very ashamed of yourself." Yami shot another glance at Arkana's magician and noted the look of displeasure etched on his features. "See? Look at how much you have angered your magician."

"Nonsense!" Arkana turned to see what the ancient pharaoh was talking about and saw that his monster was indeed glaring murderously at him. He shrugged his shoulders, clearly unfazed by Yami's disapproval and his magician's displeasure. "Well, my Dark Magician will just have to get used to my treatment. He has known from the beginning that I am his master and he is nothing but my pawn."

Yami smiled to himself, thinking about how the illusionist wouldn't be controlling the Dark Magician for much longer. "Stop this duel now. It has gone too far."

Arkana scoffed. "I don't think so. Not when I'm about to win. Say goodbye to the rest of your life points!" He used his Ectoplasmer card to drain the soul of his magician. If successful, this move would drain Yami's life points down to zero. However, something unexpected happened. Yami's Dark Magician proceeded to glow, and his soul was drained. It clashed with the soul of Arkana's Dark Magician, thus blocking the attack.

"My Dark Magician!" Yami watched as his monster disappeared, along with Arkana's. In spite of this, his life points remained untouched. It was as if his Dark Magician had protected him.

 _'Yes! I win!'_ The illusionist took a look at the life point count and saw that there was no change. His jaw dropped open.  _'What's this? Why didn't his life points decrease?'_ He noticed the soul of Yami's magician was being drained as well. "What the hell? I had told Ectoplasmer to drain the soul of  _my_ Dark Magician only. How is it that it drained the soul of both of our monsters? What is going on here?"

The spirit of the puzzle chuckled. "It's simple. You were so busy disrespecting your cards that you have failed to learn how to use them properly. While it is true that Ectoplasmer drains your monster's soul and fires the energy at your opponent, what you haven't taken into account is when there is more than one of the same monster on the field, Ectoplasmer affects them all in the same way. This resulted in my Dark Magician being drained of his soul also, cancelling out your attack, Arkana," he explained.

Arkana just shrugged it off. "You may have managed to block another attack, but your Dark Magician was a fool to sacrifice himself to protect you! As a result of that fatal mistake, you are once again defenseless. Just one more attack and you will be sent to oblivion!" He gave a sinister laugh.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Yami had been bought some time when his Dark Magician protected him from Arkana's trap, but not a whole lot of it. _‘The good thing is Arkana is also wide open. If I make it through this next turn, I will be fine.’_ He gazed at the cards in his hand, trying to think of which move he should make next.

Arkana laughed."You may have evaded my last trap, but on this next turn, you will not be so lucky. You're only one attack away from entering an early grave!"

"Never! You've already lost by putting your trust in a scoundrel like Marik. Do you honestly believe that if you defeat me, he will reunite you with your lost love, Catherine? If so, then you're more of a fool than I thought."

The lecture made Arkana cringe a bit. He was still determined to prove he was right. With a flick of his hand, he once again signaled for the door to open. "My sweet Catherine, don't listen to a word he says. He's just using his disrespect for Marik to try and destroy whatever hope we have of being together again. Just give me a few minutes, and I will silence him forever."

Yami gave a frustrated sigh. _‘How hopeless he is. He is so blinded by his loyalty to Marik that his mind is clouded and he no longer recognizes when someone is only looking out for his best interest.’_ He rubbed his forehead to relieve it of the tension before facing the illusionist again. "Arkana! Why don't you be reasonable for once and get rid of the trap while you still can?"

' _This fool will never learn.'_ Arkana looked at Yami as if he had lost his mind."And ruin all of the fun? Not when I have come this far. It's too late to turn back now. I play one monster face down. "

' _He has no monsters on the field. Perfect. That means if I summon a monster strong enough, I can wipe out his life points and win this duel.'_  Yami pulled a card from his deck, taking a look at it with a neutral expression.”I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!” (1500 attk) The lion-like creature emerged on the field, roaring loudly. “That ends my turn.”

' _Ha. Yugi is so predictable. I knew he would make that move.'_  "I activate my face down card, Shadow Balance!" A large scale with spikes scooped up Yami’s two monsters. "This card makes the number of monsters you have on the field equal to the amount I have. Since I don't have any on the field at the moment, that means you don't, either!" The open scale closed, squishing the monsters to death. The illusionist gave an evil chuckle. "And now the time has come for me to show you why I am the master of all Dark Magicians."

It was all Yami could do not to laugh at how deluded the illusionist was. "Do not elevate yourself, Arkana. If you were a true master, then why did you treat your Dark Magician as cannon fodder? You disrespect your monsters and rely on tricks to win. And for that, I will punish you!"

"Please. You're just jealous because I am the one with the advantage. But then again, I don't blame you. The grand finale is so close that I can practically taste it." He licked his lips.

Yami felt his stomach becoming nauseous at Arkana's antics. "That's enough!"

"Getting irritated, are we? You know, you really ought to learn to lighten up."

"Arkanaaa," Yami warned. He wanted the illusionist to just make his move already and quit with the taunting.

Arkana wagged his finger at the ancient pharaoh. "Relax. I will put you out of your misery right now." He drew a card, giving an evil grin.  _'This is just the card I needed to win the duel. Yugi...you're finished.'_

Yami did not like the look of the smirk on Arkana's face. It was the one he wore when he was up to something devious. _‘I don’t know what he has planned, but I have a feeling things will get worse. Hopefully my face down card will help.’_

"In my hand I hold the ticket to your destruction, Little Yugi. You think you're more of a Dark Magician master than I am? Well here's a rhetorical question for you. What kind of master has only one Dark Magician in his deck?"

Yami’s eyes widened in surprise. "What are you saying? Do you have another Dark Magician?"

"Very perceptive, Yugi. My first one may have been destroyed, but he served his purpose. There is another one waiting to finish the job he couldn't complete. You know Yugi, if you had another one as well, perhaps you would have stood a chance." Arkana gave the ancient pharaoh a look of false pity.

Yami would generally think the illusionist was bluffing, considering he didn't even have any monsters on the field and Dark Magician required a sacrifice of two monsters, but given all the tricks he fell victim to, he knew better than to draw that conclusion.

Arkana peered onto his opponent's side of the field and noticed there was still one more face down card. A sneaky grin crept upon his face. "First order of business is to get rid of that face down card, just in case you were counting on it to stop me! I activate my Anti-Magic Arrow magic card! Say goodbye to your last hope. Seek and destroy, my arrows!" Yami had a look of horror as he watched the arrows fly through the air like a geyser and strike his final face down card. He let out a distressed grunt. _‘I suppose this is it for me.’_

"I'm afraid it only gets worse. Next, I play my magic card, Dark Magic Curtain!" A maroon colored curtain with a white skeleton appeared. This skeleton had a wicked grin and its hands rested on an orb containing a symbol resembling the Spellbinding Circle. "This lets me summon my Dark Magician without making a sacrifice, as long as I give up half of my life points." Arkana was down to 750 life points as a result of the tribute. Another Dark Magician emerged from behind the curtain, his grin more wicked than before."With nothing on the field to protect you, your defeat is guaranteed, Yugi! Go my Dark Magician! Wipe out the rest of his life points!" Smiling evilly like a maniac, the brown skinned magician prepared to attack.

Yami braced himself for the attack and the unpleasant sentence that would come with his defeat. The curtain blocked the magician from attacking by appearing on his side of the field. He looked relieved, his face then relaxing into a cunning smile."I don't think so, Arkana!"

Arkana’s eyes were as wide as saucers, his mouth hanging open. _‘How could it be that Yugi thwarted another one of my attempts to defeat him? Why can’t I ever win?´_ He sulked for a bit until some words finally came to him. "What's this? My card is working for you?"

"Yes," answered Yami, grinning. "You really should brush up on the cards in your dueling deck. The Dark Magic Curtain's summoning power is equal to both sides of the playing field, and that means I can drain half of my life points for a monster as well." Yami was down to 350 life points as a result. "Just like you, I will summon another Dark Magician."

Arkana gave a puzzled look. "What? I was told you only had one Dark Magician in your deck. Is this a joke?"

Yami ignored the last question. He found it so sad Arkana reveled in his trickery so much that he believed those he came in contact with were also deceitful. "You are partially right, but mostly misinformed."

Arkana’s eyes glazed over slightly. He gave the ancient pharaoh an annoyed look. "Stop speaking in riddles!"

"The card I now hold in my hand is a different variety of Dark Magician, and at this point it is even more powerful than yours is!"

"You lie! There is no such thing! It can't be!"

"Oh, but it can. Say hello to Dark Magician  _Girl!"_ The new magician appeared on the field sighing contentedly. She was just like the male counterpart except she was shorter, dressed in baby blue and pink, and her hair was blonde.

Arkana's jaw dropped open slightly, and then his shocked look became smug upon seeing the female magician’s attack strength. "It's true! A female Dark Magician exists! But you're wrong about one thing, though. She only has 2000 attack points so she's no match for my Dark Magician. That grave miscalculation will cost you the duel. Dark Magician, attack Dark Magician Girl!"

Yami was not too worried, as he knew something about the Dark Magician Girl that Arkana didn't know. She was surrounded by a pink aura which symbolized a hidden power. Even so, the spellcaster attacked, and there was a big explosion of dark magic.

Arkana laughed. "Ha! Your Dark Magician Girl is defeated! I am the victor!"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. Take another look, Arkana," said Yami, pointing out to where the explosion was clearing up. There stood the Dark Magician Girl, unharmed.

Arkana did just as Yami said, and the smugness drained from his face. Not only did the attack have no effect on Dark Magician Girl, but his Dark Magician was dissipating. His mouth opened and closed several times. "H-how could it be that my Dark Magician has been destroyed when he is much stronger than your female Dark Magician?"

"The Dark Magician Girl receives 300 points from every Dark Magician that's inside the card graveyard, Arkana. This made her strong enough to defeat your Dark Magician," Yami explained a bit tensely.

"A hidden power?" Now that was news to the illusionist. He didn't want to admit it, but he did not know as much about Dark Magicians as he thought. _‘No. I refuse to believe that.’_ He shook his head like a stubborn child."There is only one Dark Magician in your graveyard, so it's still not adding up. Even with the power boost, your new girlfriend should only have 2300 attack points. How in the hell is she able to defeat my Dark Magician when he is 200 points stronger?"

Yami sighed. It never ceased to amaze him that underneath the façade of the "know-it-all" attitude, Arkana was really clueless. "The answer is right in front of you. You sent your first Dark Magician to the graveyard, or don't you remember?"

Arkana grimaced a bit, mainly because he couldn't argue. "It's true I did destroy my first one. But why would the power of  _my_ Dark Magician be reborn in your monster?"

Yami had the urge to pull out his hair at how dense the illusionist was. He sighed heavily before explaining, “Dark Magician Girl receives 300 points from  _every_ Dark Magician in the graveyard, whether it is mine or yours. So when you destroyed your first one, you helped strengthen her with the necessary power."

Arkana fell silent at that. He just stood there with his fists clenched, shaking. _‘I’m such a failure! It was bad enough that I lost my career, my good looks, and my lover...now I’m going to lose this duel, too? Why? Why me?!’_ If he had not been locked in place, he would have fallen to his knees in despair.

"You have been doing a lot of talking about your grand finale, but now  _I_ am the one who is on the road to victory! I hope you're prepared to face defeat!"

Arkana finally realized why Yami had been trying to convince him to stop the duel. _‘I should have listened to him. Now it's too late.'_  He struggled, desperately trying to get out of the shackles, but to no avail. "Someone please help me!" he wailed.

“Dark Magician Girl, attack Arkana’s life points directly!” The female spellcaster shot a blast of pinkish dark energy at Arkana. He screamed at the top of his lungs as his life points dropped to zero.

Yami then shot the illusionist a cold stare. "Let your defeat be a warning to not misuse your cards in the future. You've lost.”

In the meantime, Mr. Mutou and Tèa were able to track down Yugi's whereabouts, thanks to Mokuba's help. All three of them frantically ran to the basement, desperately hoping they were not too late. While they were running, they spotted Vicki on a motorbike, which she found easier than walking for long amounts of time. She slowed down and came to a stop.

"Hey Vicki," greeted Tèa.

"Hello there, you guys. Why are you in such a hurry? Something wrong?"

“Yugi walked into a tent a few hours ago and disappeared. We were afraid something had happened to him, but Mokuba found out where he is from his brother’s satellite," Tèa explained, feeling slightly out of breath. "By the way, Mokuba is Seto Kaiba's little brother."

Vicki lowered her eyes. “Oh. Well it’s good news you found him. “ She then shot a glance at Mokuba. She could see in his eyes that he was kinder than his older brother, whom she never actually met but was left with a bad taste in her mouth and felt slightly nauseated during the few times she listened to his "welcoming" speeches. She could tell she was going to get along with the young boy much better. She gave a slight nod and a friendly smile. "It is nice to meet you, lad."

Mokuba had a look of endearment on his face, for he liked listening to the older girl's slight Scottish accent. "Likewise. Anyway, we don't have time for chatting. We have to hurry."

"Right. Just show me where he is."

Arkana looked like he was in a daze as he was still coming to grips with his defeat. It was like a day nightmare before him. He had never lost a duel before, even without his illusions. His cards slipped out of his hands and scattered all over the ground. Now not only did he lose a chance to be with his fiancée once more, but his master would be furious. He had made it very clear that he would not tolerate failure. He started quaking in fear.

"You call yourself a Dark Magician master?” asked the ancient pharaoh scornfully. “It was your disrespect and your misuse of your own Dark Magician that caused you to lose this duel, Arkana."

Arkana was still shaking, his clenched teeth knocking at the same time. Like a little child, he covered his ears to block out the lecture about respect. "There's no way you could have defeated me, Yugi! I am the greatest magician the world has ever known! You're nothing, Yugi!"

Yami’s stoic expression didn’t waver, despite the tantrum and insults. _‘Considering he doesn’t know how to open his eyes to the truth, it does not surprise me.’_ He let out a frustrated sigh. "How sad that even after your defeat, this duel has taught you nothing. For that reason, I feel very sorry for you."At that very moment, his box showed Arkana's remaining life points dropping to zero and it opened to reveal the key and a locator card. Also, the razor moved very close to Arkana. Yami retrieved the key and the locator card. _‘Three locator cards…I’m progressing well, if I do say so myself._ ’ He let a tiny smile escape before unlocking the shackles around his ankles, and wandered over to where the cards were scattered, turning to face Arkana."Just as the deal was, the winner is entitled to keep the loser's Dark Magician. Therefore, your Dark Magician belongs to me now. You won't need both of them anymore," he said, kneeling down to claim his prize from the mess. He looked through all the cards until he found it and when he did, he grabbed it before glancing at the image for awhile.  _'I apologize for the abuse you suffered under your previous master. Rest assured you will not get hurt under my control.’_ He slipped the new Dark Magician card in his deck.

Vicki, Mr. Mutou, Mokuba and Tèa raced down the stairs, their legs becoming tired. Vicki had parked her bike outside and locked it so no one would steal it. Inside looked extremely creepy and void."Mokuba, thank you for helping us find Yugi," she said.

"No problem at all," answered the little boy. He led his companions to a basement, which was where his brother’s satellite had tracked down Yami. They all had curious frowns on their faces upon hearing a loud humming sound. Mokuba tried to open the door, but it was bolted shut. Tèa and Mr. Mutou started to bang on it loudly. "Yugi!" Vicki yelled.

Yami very faintly heard his friends calling to him, whilst watching his opponent try in vain to free himself from his impending doom. He couldn’t help shooting a “you’ve brought this on yourself” type of glare at the illusionist, still angry with him for putting him in such a dangerous situation and refusing to listen to his warnings.

Arkana made all sorts of panicked noises as he realized that the razor was dangerously close to him and the blade of it happened to be touching his skin.  _‘How did this happen? I was so close. Had Yugi been right about everything all along?'_  He shook his head, unwilling to admit his mistakes that easily. He felt something hot against his ankle, tossing all his angry and confused feelings out the window. "Aaaah! Please help me!" he wailed. All of a sudden, a sneaky grin appeared on his face as he remembered something. _‘I almost forgot! I have my own key. After all, a true magician always has a backup plan,'_ he thought to himself, grinning evilly. He retrieved the key from his sleeve, and prepared to use it to unlock the shackles around his ankles. However, as he was about to free himself, his hand froze. His grin was replaced by horror."What is this? I can't move my hand! I can't move my hand!" he cried out. A yellowish aura surrounded him and there was a familiar angry sounding voice, calling his name. "Master Marik?" he answered in an almost inaudible voice. He was trying his best to suppress his fear but he wasn't sure it was working.

"You didn't hold up your end of the bargain. So prepare for your punishment!" Marik’s tone was sadistic and filled with anger, making the illusionist shudder and wish he could teleport to a distant planet.

Arkana cringed and squirmed as a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead. His heart started to palpitate. "Please spare me from the Shadow Realm!" He knew it was pointless to sweet-talk his master once he was that livid, but the thought of being sentenced to an eternity in the Shadow Realm was enough to make him want to commit suicide in exchange. Not to mention he did try his best in the duel.

"No!” barked Marik. He softened his tone a little as he laid eyes on the ancient pharaoh.”I'm coming for you next, Little Yugi! Ha ha ha!"

Arkana started to whimper like a frightened dog before he felt something sharp against his ankle, making him cry out. "Please Master Marik! Please give me another chance and save me!"

 _‘Hmm. For someone who is a superb magician, he is pathetic when in a life and death situation.’_ Marik’s eyes held no compassion, despite the illusionist’s cries of pain. In fact, they were like music to his ears. "Where's your magic now, fool?" he sneered.

Arkana's ankle started to bleed heavily and was followed by searing pain. There was also a tear in the bottom of his pant leg. He worried less about the wound and more about whether he would get out of the ordeal alive. All he wanted was to forget about his failure and move on. He tried moving his hand again, and let out a sigh of relief when it was mobile. He got a “What the hell” expression on his face when the key disappeared and reappeared in his hand, only to become invisible. He let out a horrified gasp. "What happened to the key? I just had the key and now it's gone! I feel like I’m going blind or something!"

Marik let out a cruel chuckle. "Is your brain playing tricks on you?" he taunted. "Or have you just lost control of your feeble little mind? That key in your hand doesn't really exist!"

Yami disappeared, letting Yugi take control. Yugi took one look at the disturbing sight before him with the razor slicing Arkana’s ankle and the deep wound that had resulted. He knew it would not be long before Arkana’s foot was completely sliced off. _‘I have to be fast if I want to save him.’_ Swinging into action, he dashed over to the illusionist, taking the key from him. He unlocked the shackles and pushed him away from the razor, ignoring his uneasy feelings from seeing the puddle of blood. "Not even a cheat like you deserves to die or go to the Shadow Realm.” In spite of the whole mess Arkana dragged him into, he was willing to forgive him and move on.

At this point Arkana was weak from all the blood loss and of course, running to his lost love was out of the question. He let out a ragged sigh. _‘I guess Catherine and I were not meant to be after all. Maybe she will come to me if she is the real one. Oh, who am I fooling? I was the one who ruined our relationship with my bad attitude. I wouldn’t blame her if she doesn’t want to hear my name again._ ’ Muttering the young woman’s name, he collapsed, Yugi catching him before he hit the ground. The spiky haired teen frowned upon noticing the paleness of Arkana’s skin, not to mention he was losing warmth rapidly. His expression became grave as the illusionist went limp in his arms. _‘He really needs medical attention and fast. The problem is, I have no first aid kit or a cell phone to call for an ambulance.’_ He wrinkled his brow in thought, trying to think of something he could do. _‘Hold on, wait a minute…I think I heard my friends calling when Yami was still in control…’_ He opened his eyes wide as the possibility hit him. _‘Tèa would most definitely be able to get help...I hope she can get in…’_ He glanced up at Arkana, whose eyes were squeezed shut. "Hang on, Arkana. I'll get help for you.” He had to reassure himself as well to keep from reaching panic mode.

All of a sudden Arkana’s eyes shot open and the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. He rose to his full height as best as he could on one foot before turning to Yugi with a malicious smirk on his face."Ha! Arkana is gone!"

Yugi’s concerned look turned into a startled one at the illusionist’s sudden movement, but when he heard the venom in his voice, his eyes narrowed. “Marik!” he spat with just as much venom.

"We meet again, Little Yugi. I am pleased to see you remember me. That saves me the trouble of having to introduce myself."

Yugi gave the possessed illusionist a hard look, not in the mood for his theatrics. "Show yourself to me, you coward!"

Marik chuckled lightly. _‘Such a spirited one. However, you are nothing but a frightened little boy.’_ He clicked his tongue. "You are that eager to meet me face to face, are you? As flattered as I am, I’m afraid that isn’t going to happen. I will show myself when the time is right. Not to worry, though, we will meet sooner than you think. It won’t be long before I claim what I want, which I’m sure you recall from our last encounter. “

"Tell me why you want Yami's power so badly! Answer me!"

“Yami is not worthy of that power! Once I have it, I will be unstoppable and it will be time for me to show what being a worthy king is all about. No one will stand in my way. Especially not you. "

"Oh yeah? Well, that's what you think!" Yugi retorted in a sassy tone.

"Listen to me. My family has slaved for centuries, protecting the pharaoh's tomb until his return, and for what? When I become the pharaoh, I will be free of such a curse!"

Yugi’s brows furrowed. "What is this curse you speak of?"

"That does not concern you at this point. All you need to know is only an evil pharaoh would bestow curses."

The spiky haired teen let out a frustrated sigh. He could see Marik was beyond reasoning with. _‘I wonder if Yami knows of this curse. Even so, that does not justify his behavior in the least.’_ His voice became firm. "No matter what happened in the past, you will not get the pharaoh's power and I'll make sure of it. That power belongs to Yami, not you!"

"Ha! We'll see about that, Little Yugi. You are nothing but a vessel for the pharaoh. You could never understand his strength, nor can you stand in my way of getting it. Neither you nor Yami are a match for my superior skills. You see, for as long as I can remember, I was raised on the ancient scriptures and I know everything there is to know about King Yami and the Shadow Games. The key to his powers are the millennium items and the 3 Egyptian God cards. After years of suffering, I have realized it is time to use that knowledge to show you true power!"

Yugi lowered his head before closing his eyes. _‘I wish I knew more about Yami’s past. It would make stopping Marik that much easier. History is repeating itself.’_

"It's only a matter of time you see, until I take what I deserve,” continued Marik. “I do realize that I cannot just take the powers. According to the scriptures, I have to defeat you in a duel. Afterwards, I will dispose of you and the pharaoh."

Yugi arched an eyebrow, aghast. It was one thing when Marik wanted something belonging to his friend, but murdering him, too? "But why would you do that?" he asked, looking confused.

"To make sure you don't try to oppose me! As soon as the both of you are taken care of, I will be king, and a much more worthy one than Yami ever was. He does not even know how to harness the great powers that lie dormant within him, whereas I know how to take them from him. My millennium rod and Egyptian God cards will help me. As it stands now, I currently only possess two of the cards, but I know where to find the third card, and the rare hunters will bring it to me. It is all I need to be completely unstoppable!"

Yugi pursed his lips together, appalled by Marik’s scheme. He couldn’t help but wonder if the young man came up with it on his own. He hated feeling so powerless to stop him. _‘Now is not the time to doubt myself. While I may have limited knowledge on Yami’s past, at least I can stay connected to him and have faith in my deck, like I always do.’_ He got a purposeful look on his face. "Marik, you will never defeat me in a duel so you won't get your greedy hands on the pharaoh's power!"

"I promise you, Yugi, by the sands of time, you will meet your demise. Until then, beware of the Quiet One. He is waiting to defeat you, and he has an Egyptian God card."

Yugi tilted his head to the side. It seemed like ever since the tournament began, there had been much hype about the Egyptian God cards. _‘Something tells me these god cards Marik keeps mentioning are immensely powerful._ _I am sure they have a weakness, though, and I'll find it_.' His eyes glazed over at the mention of the rare hunter."Who is the Quiet One? And what's the name of the card?"

"You'll know that soon enough. What fun would it be to reveal such information so soon? Until then, be prepared, because we will meet again!" With that, Marik released his control on the former magician, making him collapse.

Yugi caught Arkana’s lifeless body in his arms. He looked up to glare at the tombkeeper, although he knew it was pointless to do so. "I'm not afraid of you! Next time show me your face, you coward!"

Keren sat in the waiting room, reading a magazine. Shortly after Odion had left, the rare hunters had stopped breathing, which prompted her to summon the doctors. They had made her leave the room while they prepared to work on the robed men, which was fine with her. She was sure if she remained in there for another minute, she would have fallen asleep for certain and the last thing she wanted was to be scolded for sleeping on the job. Plus, she was grateful for any opportunity she had to free her mind, which she was in desperate need of at the moment.

The young woman shifted in her seat before rubbing the bridge of her nose and glancing at her watch, which read half past nine. She let out a soft gasp when she realized she had been in the waiting room for nearly half an hour. _’Oh well…I suppose time does fly when one is doing something productive.’_ There had been no word on the rare hunters from the doctors since she had left the room, which she couldn’t help but frown at. _‘How odd…surely they would have some news to report by now.’_ She ceased her musings for a moment, realizing she was actually feeling concern for the robed men. _‘Perhaps it is foolish for me to worry about them, given their hostility, but I cannot help it. It has never been within me to wish harm on anyone.’_ Shrugging her shoulders, she continued reading, opting to just be patient and pass the time as best as she could.

Several minutes later, a doctor came out, prompting Keren to glance up from the magazine. She would have been relieved, but then she noticed the woman’s expression was stony. _‘Oh my. I don’t even have to ask to know she has some negative news._ ‘Her stomach sank and her heartbeat sped up as she held in a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever grim news the doctor had for her."I regret to inform you, Miss, but in spite of our best efforts, we were unable to save your friends.”

Keren just sat there, frozen with shock as she absorbed the news. She replayed the words in her mind over and over again. Once she thawed out, a mixture of emotions coursed through her, numbness being the most dominant. _‘The thing is, I am not sure how to feel. While I am not necessarily happy about their demise, I would be lying if I said I am saddened._ ’ After a lengthy silence, she let out the breath she had been holding in. “To respectfully correct you, they were not particularly friends of mine. However, it is unfortunate. Thank you for informing me." She hoped she sounded as sincere as she wanted to be.

"Of course. My apologies for the mix up."

Keren made a waving gesture with both of her hands. “Oh no, it’s fine. You didn’t know.”

The doctor felt a smile escaping at Keren’s gracious attitude towards her mistake. _‘Such a nice young woman. If only more young people were like her.’_ She cleared her throat and said, “Well, all right, then. I’ll be going now. There are other patients I must attend to and I must also make preparations for a pending autopsy on the gentlemen. Good day.”

“Thank you. Good day to you as well,” Keren responded politely.

The doctor smiled her thanks and then left to take care of her duties. _‘Please, Ra, if you are there, give me the strength as I take care of this difficult task.’_

Keren rubbed her temples and went back to reading the magazine. As tragic as the news was, she had no intentions of letting it put a damper on her mood, especially not when she never cared much for the rare hunters. _‘I just hope Odion is careful not to repeat the same mistake. If the same thing happened to him…I...I couldn’t bear that.’_ She shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the image of Odion falling at the hands of an Egyptian God so she wouldn’t end up breaking down in tears. She reopened her eyes, and just as she managed to focus on the article, she heard another set of footsteps approaching her. She glanced up with a jolt, breathing a slight sigh of relief when she saw it was Odion. _‘I wonder why he’s here. Has he come to apologize? Or to scold me again? It’s hard to tell._ ’ Her eyes twitched as she recalled his stern lecture to her. She quickly looked down at her lap so he wouldn’t pick up on her uneasiness. Once the twitching ceased, she looked back up, putting on her best stoic expression to match his somber mood. "Odion...it's you."

"I've come to tell you that you are free to leave the infirmary now. However, it appears you have tried to escape your given task once again, even after you had given your word that you wouldn’t."

Keren flinched at Odion’s accusatory tone. She knew she had slipped up earlier, but it hadn’t been due to deliberate insubordination or incompetence. _'I can explain myself this time, though, so I am not worried.’_ Her eyes met his so he wouldn’t doubt her honesty. She bit back a nervous gulp. "Y-Yes. The rare hunters stopped breathing and I was told to leave the room by the doctors."

Odion's facial expression softened just a tad, seeing the hurt in the young woman’s eyes. He mentally cursed himself for being so hard on her. _‘Has my loyalty to Master Marik compromised my integrity that much?’_ Dismissing his thoughts, he rubbed his thumbs together. “I see. Have you received an update as of yet?”

“Yes.” Keren’s voice broke with a little emotion as she confirmed, "The rare hunters expired.”

Odion stood still, falling silent with a look of mild shock on his features. He had expected his colleagues to make a complete recovery, even if it did take time. _‘There is no escaping informing Master Marik about this. He is bound to find out sooner or later. My main concern is how it will affect his plans. It wouldn’t surprise me if he wishes to go ahead with them.’_ He noted how composed Keren appeared to be, but shrugged it off, figuring she had her reasons. "That’s a shame. Before I forget, I have also come to inform you Master Marik plans to set sail for Domino City tomorrow.”

Keren nodded. "All right." In spite of the doubts she had about the tombkeeper’s motives for the trip, her eyes lit up a bit. _‘I will finally see Ishizu again, and we can come up with a plan to stop this madness.’_ After resting the magazine on the desk, she rose up from her seat and exited the infirmary so she could call the younger woman to tell her the news.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Keren awoke bright and early to prepare for the trip to Domino. The night before, she had phoned Ishizu to tell her the news of her arrival. Ishizu had begun to worry about the Israeli’s safety, so she was delighted to hear that she would be coming. When Keren had broken the news to her about the rare hunters’ death, she found it unfortunate but wasn’t surprised, given that she had foreseen it. She recalled Ishizu warning her to be careful, and although she had no idea why, she knew not to question the younger woman, since she knew what the future held more than anyone else did. _‘It must be because of the rare hunters. I do feel uneasy when I am in their company and I have noticed their less than friendly gestures towards me. Either way I will do well to heed her warning.’_

Managing to push the worries to the back of her mind, she double checked to make sure she had everything she needed. Deciding she was all set, she grabbed ahold of her small suitcase and wheeled it along the ground as she headed for Marik’s hideout. She checked her watch to see how she was doing on time. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw she had done pretty well. The last thing she wanted was to get on Marik's bad side. She entered the hideout with a neutral expression on her face. Odion, Marik, and a few other rare hunters were already there. This came of no surprise to her, since they seemed to be turbo-punctual for everything. The moment she was in clear view, the rare hunters shot her scathing glares. If looks could kill, she would have dropped down dead. She frowned at this change in behavior. _‘So this is why Ishizu warned me. What puzzles me the most is why do they despise me so? I haven’t done them anything. ‘_ All of a sudden a possibility hit her--one she had not thought of until now. _‘Could they think it is my fault some of their colleagues had died?_ ’ It was the only reason she could think of as to why the blatant hostility all of a sudden. Sure, the robed men had given her the silent treatment before, but now it seemed like they wanted to physically harm her. Her body tensed up at the scenario. _‘Odion would never allow it…at least I hope not. I cannot be too sure what he would do these days.’_

The awkward silence was almost too much for Keren to bear. In an attempt to break the ice and relieve the room of some of the tension, she managed a rather weak, “Greetings to you all.”

The rare hunters grunted in reply, but Marik and Odion nodded to her. Marik even said, “I see you're looking well."

Keren felt like being sarcastic, considering everything the tombkeeper had done so far, but she opted to take the higher road and at least be civil. She simply replied, "Yes, I am well. I appreciate your concern."

Marik gave her a small smile, something that was pretty rare for him to do ever since he had begun to follow the dark side. It was refreshing to see, and also creepy. She wasn't sure if he meant it or not. "Excellent. Now let's be going. There is much work to be done."

"That's right, Master," said Odion. He had eventually told Marik about the death of the lower ranked rare hunters. The cornsilk blonde had not emoted much about it, at least not openly. Although Odion felt there should be a change of strategy, it didn't surprise him at all when his master decided there would not be time for waiting, and therefore still wanted to carry out the plan as scheduled. After all, Marik was  _extremely_  impatient and didn’t tolerate delays.

The rare hunters switched their glances to Keren, studying her with scornful looks on their faces. They were unable to comprehend what Odion saw in her. As far as they were concerned, she had no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Their disdainful expressions turned into malicious smirks when their minds proceeded to concoct a diabolical scheme that would ruin her. _‘By the time we’re done with the wench, Odion will look upon her with disgrace. That’ll teach her to be a distraction to him.’_

 

(Domino)

Meanwhile, Mai and Yugi were at town square, waiting for Joey to show up. He was supposed to come there so they could update each other on their progress in the tournament so far.

Mai let out a sigh and took a glance at her wristwatch, frowning at how late Joey was. _‘Oh, that Joey. Where is he? I don’t have all day.’_ She tapped her foot, having half a mind to just show Yugi all the locator cards she won and just leave. _‘Calm down, Mai. Be patient,’_ she told herself. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Yugi glanced over at her, noting the mild agitation etched on her features. “You okay, Mai?”

"Yeah,” she dragged. “It’s just…that slacker should have been here ten minutes ago. I have duels to win!" She decided if he didn’t show up in 5 minutes, she would leave.

Yugi nodded. “I hear you. I hope he didn’t forget. He can have a selective memory sometimes.” He was about to say more when all of a sudden, he spotted Joey from a distance. "Joey is coming now.”   He waved his arms at the blonde to let him know where he and Mai were standing. “Joey! Over here!”

Mai watched as Joey sprinted towards her and Yugi. _'It's about time.'_

The blonde young man finally reached his friends, huffing and puffing. He slapped Mai a high five as he came to a complete stop."Fancy seeing you again, Mai!"

"Hello. Still in the tournament, Wheeler?"

"You bet. I am the proud owner of two locator cards," Joey boasted, holding up his locator cards to show his female companion.

Mai expected such progress from Joey, considering how far he had come since she first dueled him. "Not bad. However, you're gonna have to pick up the pace if you're gonna be as good as I am."

"What do you mean? How many do you have?" asked Joey, looking a bit flustered. Much to his dismay, Mai held up twice as much, meaning she had four.

“I have three so far,” said Yugi, holding up his locator cards to show his friends.

Joey groaned loudly. "Aw man! I have the least! At this rate, I'm never gonna make it to the finals.” He pretended to sulk.

"Don't say that, Joey,” Yugi mildly scolded his best friend. “You have plenty of time. You're doing great and I know you'll do even better in your next duels. I have faith in you."

Joey stopped sulking, his facial expression softening. “Thanks, Yuge.”

Mai always felt uncomfortable when really mushy things were said in her presence, but she chose not to let it be known this time. "Well neither of us will make it to the finals unless we actually win more duels."

"You're right Mai," agreed Joey. "Time for me to do some major catching up."

"Now you're talking. I'd better get going now. I wish you boys the best of luck! Muah!" Mai blew a kiss.

Yugi waved goodbye. "See you later!"

"Luck is for amateurs and I have passed that rank for quite some time," remarked Joey.

"Hmph!" Mai ran off to find more opponents. She couldn't agree more with the young man. _‘He really has improved a great deal. Our match in the finals should be interesting. If he doesn’t make it, I won’t forgive him.’_

Joey left to go and find another opponent as well. He didn't want Mai to completely show him up when the fact of the matter was that he was on the same dueling level as she was.

Yugi watched as Joey walked away. He knew he should be searching for an opponent, too, but he couldn’t decide whether he should look for another rare hunter or someone else. Marik’s warnings gave him an uneasy feeling. He needed something to take his mind off of it for awhile. _‘I guess I should face that rare hunter Marik spoke of. But for now, I think I’ll watch another duel of Joey’s. I should be mentally prepared.’_ He discreetly followed Joey.

Marik spied on the spiky haired teen through his rare hunter, Strings. The rare hunter was standing motionless on the seat of a bench. _‘Hahaha! I'm watching every move you make, Little Yugi.’_ A small bird perched onto the mime's shoulder. He smirked as he watched Yugi try to catch up with Joey.  _'He’s a fool to let his guard down. It doesn't matter. Soon, not even his pathetic friends will be able to save him from his imminent demise.'_ By then his ship was loaded up, his "crew" was on board and he was ready to set sail. He couldn't wait to destroy Yugi once and for all.

Tristan, Tèa and Vicki arrived at Yugi’s house to pick him up. Vicki reached out to ring the doorbell before glancing at her watch. _‘Uh oh. We’re late. I hope he’s still home.’_

Tristan looked away from Tèa to avoid the dirty looks she was giving him for causing them to be late. He hadn’t meant to hold them up; he had just lost track of time. He gulped and squirmed as he imagined the earful she would give him. He nervously stuffed his hands in his pocket. _‘I wish I could disappear right now…the way Tèa is glaring at me…I can’t take it.’_ Just when he thought he would pass out, he heard footsteps coming toward the door. He let out a sigh of relief. _‘Yes. I’m safe for now.’_

The door cracked open, revealing Mr. Mutou. He spotted the teens and gave them a warm smile. He was always glad to see Yugi’s friends."Can I help you children with anything?" he asked in his friendly voice.

Tèa forgot about Tristan for a second and turned towards the elderly man. "Yes. We're here for Yugi," she answered.

"Oh that's right." Solomon’s smile faded a bit and he rubbed his temples. "Sorry, but you have just missed him. He left fifteen minutes ago."

Tèa held back a disappointed sigh. She looked over at Tristan and her annoyance bubbled up inside her. She couldn't keep her temper any longer. She reached out a hand and whacked the back of his head. "This is your fault for yakking on the phone for so long!"

“Ow!” Tristan winced and rubbed the sore spot on his head. "I was on an important phone call," he explained sheepishly, hoping to calm the girl’s temper.

Vicki rolled her eyes, not buying it one bit. "Yeah, sure you were. Telling Serenity all sorts of incorrect things about yourself in an attempt to impress her is more like it."

Tèa nodded her agreement. "You're such a flirt. How am I going to see him duel now?" The last word came out as a whine.

"Calm yourself, lassie. You'll raise your blood pressure," said Vicki, giving her friend an amused look.

"Never fear," said Mr. Mutou. "I will slip on my comfy shoes and help you find him."

"Thank you, Mr. Mutou." She had seen him duel once but she didn’t mind watching another duel of his. And she thought it would be cool for all of them to watch a duel together, instead of being split up.

 

Yugi was walking down the streets of Battle City with Joey, trying to help him look for potential challenges. He knew his best friend would want to face someone a bit ruthless, given his great improvement. There were quite a few competitors who would test his skills and push him to his limits.

Just then, a young boy of no older than ten or eleven years old ran up to the two duelists, holding a pen and pad. "Joey Wheeler?" he questioned, gawking at the blonde. He could see that Yugi was with him, and was tempted to beg  _him_ for an autograph since he was Duel Monsters champion, but the person he was working for had no interest in him. _‘Oh man I would kill to have an autograph from the famous Yugi Mutou.’_

 _‘Huh?’_ Yugi and Joey looked puzzled. They glanced at each other, wondering what this kid wanted.

Knowing the boy was waiting for a response, Joey stepped forward. "Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?"

It was all the boy could do not to smirk.  _'This is so easy. Weevil will be so proud of me. That rare card will be mine.'_ He cleared his throat and made his tone of voice sound as polite as he could. "I am collecting autographs from all of the top duelists here in Battle City for my little sister. She especially wants one from you. She has a major crush on you."

Joey sweatdropped and nearly fell over, but he caught himself. After all, it was normal for fangirls to obsess over their favorite idols. And he was secretly flattered to have admirers of his work. This meant he was doing  _something_ right. He gave an awkward grin. “Sure thing.” He took the pad and pen from the boy, furiously scribbled something on it, and handed it back to him. "There you go."

"Thank you so much! This will mean so much to my sister!" He paused for a second, trying to figure out a way he could politely ask what he really wanted to. "That duel disk on your arm looks totally cool. Would it be okay if I tried it on to see how it looks on me? I promise I'll be careful with it."

"Uh..." Joey was silent for a bit. Even though this boy was just a kid and he sounded sincere, he couldn't take any risks. He did not want to have to learn the hard way to be careful who he trusted.

"Be careful," Yugi whispered to him.

"I know," Joey whispered back. He made his decision. "Sorry, kiddo. I don't hand over my duel disk to just anybody."

' _Rats!'_  spat the kid mentally. "Please?" he begged. "Just for a little while." He stuck out his lower lip and gave puppy-dog eyes.

Joey tried to keep a firm expression, but he found it difficult to do so with the boy giving him the sad look. "Okay. But you have to give it back, all right? “ he caved in. "I need it for my other duels."

"Sure thing." The little boy was so moved by how nice Joey seemed that he almost felt bad for being so deceitful. He stifled a laugh. _‘I can’t believe how easily this chump was suckered.’_

Joey took off the duel disk and handed it to the boy, having the feeling he would regret it.

The navy haired youngster gave a smug grin.  _'Operation success!'_ He gleefully snatched the duel disk and broke into a sprint, laughing.

For a moment, Joey stood there, waiting for the boy to return his duel disk, but when he reached for it, there was nothing but air. He also heard footsteps running away. _‘What the-‘_ His mouth dropped open when he saw the child running away with his duel disk, clearly having no intention of returning it. He gritted his teeth. _‘Why that little twerp!’_ He wanted to kick himself for giving in so easily. It was just like that moment when Yugi had agreed to let Weevil see the Exodia cards and the bug duelist had thrown them overboard. He was generally more skeptical than his best friend.   "My duel disk!” the blonde yelled. "Get back here, you little rat!" He didn't know what the devious little clown would do, but whatever it was, he would see to it that the young lad paid dearly for tricking him. He chased after him.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted. He ran after his best friend. He was scared Joey would have a hard time controlling his anger, for he knew how short tempered the former street fighter could be.

Soon, Mr. Mutou and Yugi's other friends arrived in Battle City. They watched as people walked by, wondering where they should begin their search. "Hey, let's stand on the footbridge,” Tèa suggested. "That way we will be able to have a clear view."

"Super idea, Tèa," chirped Vicki. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was hoping Tèa would suggest that. All of the walking around was making her hips feel a bit stiff. The three teens and Mr. Mutou walked up the bridge. Mr. Mutou muttered something about his bones not being as strong as they used to be. They all peered down, keeping their eyes out for any sign of Yugi.

Their eyes shot wide open when they saw someone running by. It was Joey, running after the little boy, with Yugi on his trail. "You won't get away with this, you lying punk!" the blonde was screaming. The boy didn't pay much attention…instead, he kept running and only slowed down long enough to slip something into Joey's deck.

"What's this? A chase?" pondered Tèa.

Mr. Mutou wondered what Tèa was referring to, and noticed three boys running after each other. "Looks like some youngsters are playing tag." Sometimes he pitied the fact that his eyesight wasn't as good as it used to be. He reached into the pocket of his overalls for his glasses and put them on. _‘Ah, that’s more like it.’_

Tèa, Tristan and Vicki took a closer look. "It's Joey and Yugi!" they said simultaneously. Tèa took that moment to give Tristan a look that said,  _"You're lucky we found him."_

Tristan ignored the scowl and focused on Joey. “I’ve got your back, man!” he shouted to his friend. He leapt off the bridge and grabbed ahold of the boy. The young kid squirmed in his grasp, but it was no use, since the older guy was much tougher and bigger than he was.

"Tristan! You came in the nick of time!" said Joey. Some of his anger faded as he knew the pointy haired young man had the situation covered.

The boy kept on squirming."Get off of me!"

Tristan ignored the boy's cries. “What’s this runt doing with your duel disk?”

"That's what I'm about to find out.”

Tèa forgot about Tristan's little tryst for the time being. She, Mr. Mutou and Vicki joined the two boys off bridge.

Yugi gently but firmly spoke to the boy about lying and stealing people's possessions.

The boy felt guilty, and returned the duel disk to the blonde."I'm really sorry. I didn't know how else to become a duelist. You see, I finally built a deck that I can duel with, but this guy stole all my cards."

"So you stole someone else's," concluded Tristan. As angry as he was at the little stunt the boy pulled, he felt bad that his deck was stolen.

The young boy looked down at the ground in shame. "I knew it was wrong. I was just desperate to be in the Battle City tournament, that's all."

Instead of being angry, Mr. Mutou had a kind expression on his face. "The most important thing about becoming a duelist is always playing with honor," he reminded the young lad wisely. "There's no satisfaction in cheating your way in."

The boy couldn't believe how patient these people were being with him. He almost felt bad for going along with his "master's" plan. "I know. I'm sorry."

Even Joey didn't feel any negativity for the boy. What had happened didn't justify his actions, but it didn't change the fact that he  _despised_  bullies. "Who was the punk that stole your dueling deck?" he pressed.

The kid shrugged. He knew who it was, but knew if he was going to maintain their trust, he couldn't reveal what he was up to. "I dunno…he had bug eyes and a head like a blue beetle."

Joey pictured the image in his mind, and right away he realized there was only one person who fit that description. "That's gotta be Weevil Underwood!" he and his friends said in unison. He was the only person who would be low enough to steal someone's deck, considering what a liar and cheater he was.

Tristan shook his head. "That freak is up to his old tricks."

Joey’s eyes narrowed and he punched the palm of his hand. "Now I'm angry! Where is he? I'm gonna teach that bug a thing or two!"

"He's by the fountain!" the kid replied.

Joey had started running off to find Weevil even before his question was answered, and so he only faintly heard the boy. Tristan had to tell him to slow down…but even he was hot on Joey's trail. Tèa followed, and so did Vicki. She had seen the bug duelist when Mai pointed him out before the tournament, but she wanted to see if he was as much as a snot as she suspected.

Mr. Mutou realized that he was getting left behind, and turned to leave as well. "Goodbye."

"See you. And good luck."As the boy watched the old man leave, he smirked evilly. He couldn't believe how easily they accepted his story. He ran to report this to Weevil. He found the insect loving boy in the corridor, waiting for him. Weevil grinned when he saw his little minion coming, hoping it meant he had good news. "So, were you successful?"

"Yes. I told them my story and they believed every single word," the boy reported proudly.

Weevil’s grin widened. Everything was going according to plan. "Then the fools have crawled right into my trap. Wheeler is mine!"

The boy looked serious. He didn't want Weevil to think he had forgotten the promise of his payment. "I did what you wanted me to do. Now where is that rare card you promised me?"

Weevil placed a finger on his temple, as if he were trying to recall. He tapped his chin. "Ah yes, the rare card. I almost forgot all about it." The blue haired duelist flipped through his deck and handed the boy the card.

The preteen smiled and took a look at it. His smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of dismay. "You lied! This is a card everyone has, and it's not even strong!"

Weevil let out a chuckle, amused by how hurt the boy looked. “You want me to give you something else?"

"Yes!”

"How about a taste of my arachno-slime?" suggested Weevil, grinning evilly. He took out a gun and squirted the boy with it, leaving him entangled in the slimy web. The insect duelist walked away, guffawing hysterically. "Yugi may have defeated me in Duelist Kingdom, but after the trap I've set, Wheeler doesn't stand a chance!" he gloated. _‘It is no secret that Wheeler is a weaker duelist than Yugi. Crushing him should be simple. ‘_ He laughed to himself as he went looking for his prey.

Serenity sat in her bed, bored out of her mind. With Vicki gone, the room was quiet-too quiet. All of a sudden, she heard someone come in, place something on the ground and crawl under the bed. Her eyebrows quirked up a bit. _‘Huh? Who could that be? Not that I’m complaining. I could use some company.’_

A few minutes later, the door opened again. This time it was the nurse. "Serenity, did you hear anyone come in?" she asked.

"You mean, besides you? No. Why do you ask?" She really hated lying, but she knew how the person felt.

"There's a boy named Kenta running around the ward, trying to avoid getting his x-rays taken."

Serenity nodded knowingly. "He must be afraid."

"That he is. He won't go near the machine, even though it's painless." The nurse left the room to continue her search.

Kenta discreetly breathed a sigh of relief. He was sure that she would find him. He couldn't thank Serenity enough for not ratting him out.

"You can come out now," Serenity told him.

The brown haired boy climbed out from beneath the bed and looked up at the young girl with big, wide eyes. "You knew I was here?" he asked incredulously.

"I could hear you breathing under the bed."

“Oh.” Kenta then got a confused look on his face. "Why didn't you turn me in?"

Serenity had a kind expression on her face. "Because I understand how you feel. I was scared of some of the tests here, too, but you know, they're not as bad as you think they are."

"Ah I see." Kenta looked thoughtful, but he still wasn't convinced that he would get through his procedure unfazed. _‘At least I have my laptop to keep me entertained.’_ "So how can I pay you back for covering for me?"

Serenity tapped her chin, trying to think of a good way. She realized she hadn't heard about any duels from her brother since his victory against Espa. "I know! You can check out the Battle City website for me."

"Will do! But how come?"

"My brother is dueling today."

"He's a duelist?" Kenta gave a look of awe. "Cool!" He came out from beneath the bed, picked up his laptop, placed it onto the bed and booted it up.

Yugi and his friends were by the fountain, just as the boy had told them to go. They looked around, but they couldn't find a trace of Weevil.

"I don't understand. I thought the kid said he was around here. He'd better not have tricked us again or else he's toast!" said the blonde, shaking his fist. When he was about to rant some more, he and the others heard a familiar annoying voice asking, “Looking for someone?"

Joey looked up sharply and sure enough, there stood the insect duelist. "I thought I'd smell a dung beetle.”

Weevil feigned a hurt expression. "That's my greeting after all this time?" He cackled like a witch.

Vicki's first impression? He was stupid. And the laugh made her want to wash out her ears.

"You stole that boy's cards, didn't you, worm breath?" Joey asked accusingly.

"I don't remember stealing any cards," answered Weevil.

"Then maybe I can refresh your memory!" said Tristan, cracking his knuckles.

"Take it easy, Tristan," advised Yugi. He was never one for violence.

To everyone's surprise, Joey shook his head at Tristan. They looked at the blonde strangely, as they knew he would usually be joining Tristan with the clobbering.

Joey merely ignored the strange looks, thinking his friends could not possibly understand. "Don't bother, Tristan.”

“What gives, Joey?” asked the pointy haired teen with a raised eyebrow.

“Look, I can’t say I don’t feel like smacking the bug duelist to the moon and back. But this could be a chance to prove myself to this little worm. We'll settle it fair and square with a duel."

Tristan groaned, wondering why Joey had to shoot his mouth off when he knew Weevil was not to be trusted.

Tèa looked unsure as well, although she was able to see why Joey would want to face Weevil. "Be careful Joey! This guy is a major cheater!" she warned, pointing at the bug duelist.

Weevil looked at Tèa with a smirk on his face. "Be careful where you point that finger Tèa. It might get bitten by one of my pets!"

Tèa wasn't amused. "Gross!" she exclaimed, making a squeamish face. Vicki nearly threw up. She was afraid to see what pets the little worm had. _‘I knew I should have brought a barf bag with me.’_

The regional champion laughed before switching his smirk to Joey."What’s this? A challenge from the underdog in this tournament? Thank you for saving me the trouble of challenging you. I must say you have guts considering you have no idea what you’re up against.” He laughed again. “I look forward to giving you the most humiliating defeat you have ever received! We'll duel for two locator cards!"

Before Joey could answer, Tèa looked at him with pleading eyes. "Joey! Don't accept it! You can't risk both of your cards! If you're defeated, you'll be out of the tournament!" She looked worried.

"It's much too risky, Joey," agreed Tristan.

"That's if you even have two," taunted Weevil. He wasn’t about to risk losing both of his locator cards to someone he considered a novice.

Yugi looked thoughtful as he listened to the concerns of Tèa and Tristan. He could see his best friend was hesitating as if he were beginning to have second thoughts. "Joey? You do realize that as risky as it may be, you can do it, right? “

Joey widened his eyes a little.” Huh? You really mean that, Yuge?”

“Of course. You have come very far since Duelist Kingdom and I know you can do it. Just believe in yourself and in the heart of the cards.”

The blonde furrowed his brow, absorbing Yugi’s words. He appreciated his friends’ concern for him but he had already made up his mind. _‘If I’m gonna make it to the top and become a true duelist, I have to face my fears._ ’ He shot a glance at the spiky haired teen, smiled at him for understanding and turned to face the insect fanatic with a fierce look on his face. "You're on, Weevil! Yugi was the one who mopped the floor with you in Duelist Kingdom so now it's my turn to teach you that cheaters never prosper!"

Yugi nodded. “That’s right, Joey! You can overcome Weevil’s cheating ways!”

Vicki had been silent the entire time. She understood both sides, but felt it was up to Joey in the end. She tilted her head. "Well if that's your decision, just know we're behind you all the way.”

"Thanks, Vicki." The blonde glared at Weevil. "How many locator cards do you have?"

"Two!"

"Then once I step on you and take them both, plus your rarest card, I'll be responsible for kicking your ugly mug out of the tournament!" Joey activated his duel disk and slipped his deck into its slot.

Weevil did the same and gave an evil grin. "It's time to duel!" he and Joey declared in unison. The bug duelist felt so pumped. He couldn't wait to educate the blonde about his insect cards. _‘That loser won’t know what hit him.’_

 


	15. Chapter 15

After exchanging a rather lengthy stare, both Weevil and Joey drew their five cards. Joey skimmed the cards in his hand, twisting his mouth to the side. _‘Hmm, not quite what I was hoping for, but at least I can test him to see what he plans to do first. He thinks I’m easy pickings, but he’ll see.’_ His deep in thought expression hardened and he gazed at the bug duelist with fiery eyes. “I hope you’re ready, because I’m about to send you into a world of hurt!”

Seemingly unfazed by the blonde’s stare, Weevil laughed. “I’d like to see you try! You’re no match for me!”

“That’s what you think, but I’m afraid I disagree! I’ll start this duel!”

“Go ahead. You’ll need a headstart!” Weevil smirked as he gazed at the cards in his hand. _‘I already have Wheeler weaved into my web, but he is too dumb to realize it. And he won’t, until it’s too late.’_

“I’ll wipe that smirk off your face soon enough! You’ll see! I play Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode!” (500 attk) A tiny warrior with a goofy smile appeared. It held a miniature sword in one hand and a small round shield in the other. "I'll also set one card face down for later!" said the blonde, slipping the magic card in one of the magic/trap slots. “That ends my turn. Let’s see how tough you really are.”

Weevil burst into hysterical laughter. "I knew beating you would be a piece of cake! An amateur like you will be squashed by my army of insects! I summon my Flying Kamakiri #1.” (1400 attack points) A light brown colored mantis appeared on the field, wiggling its front legs.

Joey held back a shudder. _‘I swear, bug boy has the nastiest taste in monsters._ ’ It was a good thing his stomach was relatively strong, otherwise he would have lost his breakfast. Not that he had any before leaving home.

The insect duelist could feel the change in the blonde’s demeanor, going from feisty to uneasy. He smirked slightly. “If you think my monster is bad now, just wait until he sends your puny swordsman packing! All right my Kamakiri, crush his toy of a monster!" The mantis glided forward to attack.

Joey gave a cunning smile. “Uh-uh! You thought I was gonna let you get me easily, didn’t you? Well, you thought wrong! I activate my magic card, Shield and Sword!” The swordsman had 1200 attack points as a result, and the mantis-like creature only had 900 attack points. Weevil gave a look of horror as he watched his monster become weaker.

It was now the blonde’s turn to smirk. The insect fanatic had the tendency to be so blinded by his confidence that it was a pleasure to see him show fear for once, even if he was only faking it. "That's right! As you can see, my magic card switches the attack points with its defense points, so now  _my_ monster is stronger!"

"Way to outsmart him, dude!" cheered Tristan.

"Okay my swordsman! Slice and dice that oversized mantis!" The swordsman severed the monster in two with its sword, causing the bug duelist to lose 300 life points.

Weevil giggled his annoying giggle again. While he was willing to admit maybe he had dismissed Joey too soon, he was merely toying with him until the time was right. "You may have destroyed my Flying Kamakiri #1, but you activated its special ability, which lets me summon the dreaded Kamakiri # 2!" Another mantis-like creature materialized onto the field, this one considerably stronger than its predecessor. (1500 attack points) “I’d like to see you try and get past him!”

“I plan to do more than try, bug brain!” Making a slight face, Joey pulled a card from his deck and held it up in front of his face to see. His lips curled up into a small grin. _‘It’s Jinzo, the card I won from Espa Roba.’_ He remembered the rule about sacrificing weaker monsters in order to summon a creature level 5 or higher. He still had yet to get used to the rule, but he was not about to disgrace himself and get banned from the tournament. "I sacrifice my swordsman in order to summon Jinzo to the field!" The android being appeared, roaring. "Jinzo, turn that oversized mantis into bug juice!" Jinzo emitted cyber waves at the mantis-like insect, destroying it. Weevil's life points were reduced to twenty eight hundred.

The insect duelist let out an overdramatic gasp. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Like hell it wasn't!" yelled Vicki from the sidelines. She hoped Joey hurried up and defeated the annoying twerp once and for all. She didn't think she could put up with him for much longer. Not only was his choice of monsters sickening, but so were his gloating and overall attitude. _‘I should have brought some barf bags with me.’_

"Your luck is about to run out, Wheeler!" Weevil chuckled, and drew a card. His smile grew wider. "I place one monster face down and end my turn." Weevil's expression turned into an evil smirk.  _'Just take my bait and attack this! You'll get a very unpleasant surprise the minute you do!'_

"That's right! Set 'em up so my Jinzo can cream it! Jinzo, attack!" However, before the android creature could attack, the card activated and something leapt out, wrapping itself around its head.

Joey’s eyes bugged out and he felt shivers going down his spine. "What is that?"

Weevil cackled. "It's my leech Kisetai! It attaches to the first monster foolish enough to attack it! Not only that, but my life points also receive an extra 1200 boost as long as it's in play!" Everyone watched in horror as Weevil's life points increased and returned to the original four thousand.

"Disgusting!" Tèa yelled out, her face turning green. She was always repulsed by Weevil's monsters but now his deck seemed to have gotten worse.

Weevil pretended not to hear Tèa. It wasn’t as if he cared what she thought anyway. "To finish my turn, I play one monster in defense mode."

Joey put his game face back on. "So Jinzo has a leech on him, big deal! He can still cyber attack! Jinzo, do your thing!" The face down monster was destroyed by Jinzo’s psychic flame, but the bug duelist only grinned. Joey’s jaw dropped open as Weevil's life points increased by another five hundred.

The blue haired boy laughed. "How kind of you.”

The blonde gave a puzzled look at what he had just seen. "What's the deal? How did you get more life points?"

Weevil just laughed at his opponent's confusion. "I see what just happened is much too complicated for your peanut-sized brain to comprehend! Well, I'll make it simple for you. When you destroyed my Skull-Mark Lady Bug, you activated its special effect. It gives me 500 more life points in addition to the 1200 life points I receive as long as my leech Kisetai is in play! I play one more monster in defense mode, and end my turn!" Just as Weevil's turn ended, he got 1200 more life points, raising them to a shocking five thousand, seven hundred.

Joey started to sweat, but he quickly wiped the bead of sweat away. One of his hands started to shake lightly and he had to smack it to get it to cease. He wasn’t about to let the bug duelist sense any fear in him. _‘I have to find a way to get rid of that leech or else Weevil’s life points will keep on increasing. It’ll be impossible for me to beat him then.’_

Yugi could tell his friend was beginning to lose confidence in himself. "Come on, Joey! Stay focused and you can beat him!"

Vicki's face was turning green by the sight of the leech but she placed her hands over the area so the others wouldn’t notice and worry."Yeah! We're right behind you! Teach this vermin a lesson the hard way!"

"Right! You guys rock." Joey maintained his game face and stared daggers at the insect duelist. "It'll take more than that to beat me, bug breath! You're going down! It's my turn now!"

Weevil smirked at Joey. "Then go ahead and make your pathetic move. You know, it would have been easier if you had just given up."

"Whatever!" All he wanted to do was get Weevil out of his sight.  _'Come on, deck, give me a winner.'_ He drew another card.  _'Sweet! The card I was hoping for!'_ He gave the insect duelist his best “I hate to disappoint you” smile. "Well well, bug boy, it's time to burn off your leech! I sacrifice my Jinzo in order to summon Panther Warrior to the field!" (2000 attack points) A humanoid shaped panther holding a sword appeared, roaring. "Now your life points can't increase anymore!"

Tèa let out a deep breath. ' _Good riddance!'_ She feared if she had to look at the parasite for just  _one more minute_ , she would have gotten sick.

"Good work, Joey!" Yugi congratulated his best friend.

Joey smiled at the support his friends were giving him. He recalled when Mr. Mutou said he had to be prepared for anything and at this point he felt like he was. "Panther Warrior, slice and dice his face down monster!" The feline warrior slashed the insect monster in two.

The destruction of the defense monster was the last straw for Weevil. He gritted his teeth, miffed that the blonde had foiled his previous strategy. "All right, Wheeler, enough playing around. Up until now I have been going easy on you, but you have started to bug me, so now it’s time for you to feel the onslaught of my ultimate creature!"

Joey sneered. "Bring it on!"

"Very well. I summon the Larvae Moth!" (500 attack points) A hideous bright green caterpillar with blue spots materialized.

Joey started to tremble, with a horrified expression on his face. He recalled when Yugi was nearly defeated by the combo. He couldn’t help cringing at the fact that he would now be facing the same strategy. On top of that, it remained to be seen if he could somehow pull through."It's the bug you used against Yugi."

"Exactly right! Your memory seems to be much better than your dueling. Now that you know what's in store for you, your destruction begins! I wrap my Larvae Moth in the all powerful Cocoon of Evolution!"

Everyone held their breaths as they watched the silk cocoon encase the caterpillar, which had a defense power of two thousand points.

 

(hospital room)

Just as Serenity requested, Kenta had been giving her the play by play for her brother’s duel. So far, he had yet to see the blonde live up to the reputation Serenity described. She had so much faith in her brother, he hated to be the bearer of negative news but he knew he couldn’t lie to her. It just wasn’t in him to be dishonest, not to mention she had made it clear she didn’t want to be shielded from the truth. He frowned a bit when he noticed Joey’s low star ranking. _‘Why is he ranked so low? I mean, yes Weevil has him on the ropes but he has done much better than a level two duelist. ‘_ He furrowed his brow in confusion as he turned away from the computer screen.

Serenity shifted a bit, stretching one of her legs out in front of her and placing her other one next to it horizontally. Kenta’s silence was making her anxious. She hoped it wasn’t because something was seriously wrong with her brother. As much as she hated the idea of Joey being in trouble, she hated being in suspense even more. “Kenta? You have been awfully quiet. Have things improved for Joey yet?”

The young boy hung his head somberly. "I hate to tell you this, but things have gotten worse. Not in terms of your brother’s performance, but Weevil has played one of the strongest combos in all of Duel Monsters. He plans to evolve the Larvae Moth into the Ultimate Great Moth. It could be over for Joey unless he comes up with something fast."

Serenity’s shoulders slumped a little. The news was not what she hoped to hear. “Oh.” She realized how disappointed she sounded, and didn’t want Kenta to think she was losing confidence. "Well, I am sure he will find a way out of his tight spot."

Kenta just stared at the young girl, astounded by the faith she had in her brother even when the situation seemed hopeless. It was both admirable and mindboggling. _‘I wish I could be like that. It would make my life so much easier.’_ He let out a sigh before responding, "If he really is as good as you say he is, now is the time for him to prove it."

"He will. You'll see."

"I hope you're right. If he loses, he will be out of the tournament."

That was something Serenity didn’t need reminding of. She swallowed, trying not to let the little boy’s pessimism affect her mood. "There’s still time. Joey believes in himself and I believe in him."

Weevil laughed at Joey’s horror. "This is the beginning of the end for you, Wheeler! The Ultimate Great Moth is like nothing you've ever faced, or will ever face again! Care to throw in the towel?"

The Duelist Kingdom runner up grunted in reply. _‘There’s no way I'm giving up_.’ He hated to admit it, but the insect duelist was right when he said that the Ultimate Great Moth was virtually unstoppable. "I've gotta pop that pupa!"

Weevil wagged his finger at the blonde. "Uh-uh-uuuh! My next move is going to make such an attempt useless. You see, there is already a parasite living inside your deck!"

"What?" questioned Joey incredulously. Sometimes he wondered if the bug duelist ever listened to himself.

Weevil took it to mean Joey never heard the word before. "Parasite! An insect that lives off of other animals. I play the magic card Reckless Parasite, which will bring the insect card, Parasite Paracide, in your deck to life!"

Joey’s eyes bugged out at what Weevil had just said. "You've gotta be out of your mind! My deck doesn't have any insect cards—" he started to protest. Just as he was saying that, his deck emitted an aura, and a worm-like creature popped from the glowing card and latched onto his Panther Warrior, poking out of its semi-open mouth.

Vicki took one look at the Parasite creature and excused herself. Her stomach had been churning like crazy at most of Weevil's monsters and she couldn't take it anymore. Everyone else was too busy watching the duel to notice.

"What was that you were saying?" Weevil taunted, laughing his obnoxious laughter.

Tèa’s face started to turn green and she could feel the bile rising up inside of her. "That's really gross!" she wailed.

Tristan clenched his fists and started shaking with anger. "That little germ! It looks like Weevil pulled a fast one on you, Joey!"

Joey stood there with his mouth hanging open for several minutes before Tristan pointed out the obvious to him. "I know! But how did the card get in my deck?" Suddenly a thought occurred to the blonde. He remembered when the little boy had tricked him into letting him hold his duel disk. He thought it was weird that the kid started running away with it. _‘That kid must have been working for Weevil! I bet he slipped it in.’_ His look of shock turned into disgust and he felt like a fool for believing the boy's claim that Weevil stole his cards.  _'Wait till I get my hands on him!'_

"A good duelist prepares for an encounter long before it takes place!" said Weevil.

Tèa could see that he hadn't changed a bit. "But that's against the rules!" she pointed out, giving the young boy a look of disapproval.

"You creepy little cheater!" Tristan accused.

Weevil faked an innocent expression. "Cheater? It's not my fault Joey didn't think to examine his deck before challenging me to a duel."

"Watch it!" warned Joey.

Tèa turned to face Vicki, who was unusually quiet, which she found odd since she was generally very vocal when it came to situations like this. The girl had originally been standing right next to her, but at the moment her spot was empty. She didn't even say she was leaving. She wondered where she had gone off to. She was beginning to worry when all of a sudden she spotted Vicki briskly jogging back, holding a coffee cup in her hand. Judging from the greenish look on the girl’s face, Tèa could only guess that the insect duelist's choice of monsters made her lose her breakfast…that is if she actually had breakfast. She couldn't say she didn't feel like spewing chunks herself. "Vicki! Where did you go off to?"

"Oh, just to the nearest coffee shop to grab a bite to eat, after having lost my breakfast. I had to take my Dramamine otherwise I would not be able to watch the rest of this duel."

"Oh." Tèa thought it was reasonable and a smart move on her part.

"Are you okay now?" asked Yugi, his round amethyst colored eyes filled with concern.

"Yes, thanks."

Yugi noted the tinge of green on Vicki's face and wasn't too sure of that. "Are you sure?"

"I’m fine, really." She sipped on her espresso some more.

Joey shot a glare at the bug duelist. “It’s my turn! You’re in for some hurtin. “ He peeked at the cards in his hand. He wasn’t holding anything worth bragging about, but at least he would not have to pass his turn. He had an idea of how to get rid of the cocoon. "My Panther Warrior may have a leech on him, but he can still attack you as long as I sacrifice another monster first, bug breath!"

Weevil shook his head and laughed."Your selective memory never ceases to amaze me. You seem to be forgetting every time you summon a monster, it will be infected."

"Yeah? So what?"

"So you can't sacrifice an infected monster, which means your pathetic Panther Warrior can't attack!"

“Oh crap!” Joey had a pained expression on his face at his opponent’s revelation, then remembered his plan B. "Well, no biggie! I play Tiny Guardian in attack mode!" (1400 attack points) A tiny warrior with wings and a mask- like face and glowing eyes appeared. Just like Weevil said, the monster was infected the moment it appeared on the field. But Joey didn't care. "You were so busy bragging about your monster that you don't seem to realize your cocoon has zero attack points!"

"Attack points mean nothing you fool! It's defending me!" Weevil started laughing hysterically.

Joey was thoroughly tickled at how oblivious the bug duelist seemed to be and yet he had the nerve to call  _him_  a fool. "Take a closer look, flea brain!"

Weevil looked, only to see his cocoon was in attack mode. If Joey only knew. But he had to let him believe he was winning so it would be that much of a surprise when he sprang the trap he set. "Oh no! It can't be! I forgot to switch my cocoon into defense mode!"

"That's right and with zero attack points it's a sitting duck! And you're toast! Go, Tiny Guardian, attack!" The miniscule warrior with wings lunged at the Cocoon of Evolution, intending to slice it in half.

"Oh no! I'm done!" Weevil quivered in fear, and then his frightened look turned into a smirk. "Or so you think! I forgot about my face down card." He pushed a red button on his duel disk. "I activate my Insect Barrier magic card, which prevents attacks from all insects, including yours!" The oblong shaped barrier stopped the infected guardian in its tracks.

"Mine?" Joey repeated. He was about to ask Weevil what he was talking about, but then he remembered how his monsters were just infected. _‘This stinks! How am I supposed to stop that blasted thing from evolving now?’_

"Joey, don't give up!" Tèa called out.

"Yes, stay calm and believe in your deck!" added Mr. Mutou. "There may be a way to turn Weevil's own trick against him."

"That's right," agreed Yugi. "I know his life points are high, but the fact that you duel honorably will help you overcome his cheating ways."

Joey looked over his shoulder at Yugi, Mr. Mutou and Tèa, giving them a slight nod to show he understood. ' _They're right. I know I can do it. But how?'_

"Kenta, how is Joey doing?" Serenity asked her new friend. She hoped things were getting better for her older brother.

The little boy glanced at the computer screen. He frowned when he saw that the blonde’s predicament had deteriorated. _‘Oh man! Serenity isn’t going to like this very much. She really believes in her brother, I hate to break her heart.’_ He turned to face the auburn haired girl with a grim look on his face. "Well, things haven't gotten any better. Every monster your brother summons will be infected and now Weevil has played a card that prevents Joey's infected monsters from attacking."

Serenity kept a neutral expression on her face to hide her disappointment as she didn’t want Kenta to think she had given up hope. After all, she was trying to teach _him_ how to think positive. "What about that gross moth thing?" she asked.

"It says your brother has four turns before it hatches."

"Well that's good."

"Yes, but when that happens…it will take a miracle to keep him from losing."

Serenity clasped her hands together and bowed her head a bit. ' _I know you can get out of this, Joey. Don't give up_. ‘ Kenta’s pessimism was really getting to her. She hoped her brother succeeded and wouldn’t make a liar out of her.

Weevil wrinkled his brow in thought as he peeked at the cards in his hand. _‘Let’s see, what to do, what to do.’_ His lips spread into an evil grin when he spotted a card that gave him an idea. He drifted his eyes up to Joey, sneering at him. "I could wait for the next four turns to go by to destroy you, but what fun would that be when I can start weakening your life points right now?"

Joey rolled his eyes at the insect duelist. "You're bluffing!"

"Oh? I beg to differ. I summon Leghul!" (300 attack points) A purple and lime green leech with pinchers appeared.

Joey let out a soft whistle to cover up the fact that there were shivers going down his spine. “Whoop-de-doo! What can you do with some wimpy little caterpillar?” A silly grin appeared on his face and he started to snicker.

Weevil laughed.” You’ll soon find out, and when you do, you won’t be laughing! Leghul, attack!" The leech pounced forward and pinched Joey on the leg, bringing him down to 3700 lifepoints. It hurt, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

"Ah! “yelped the startled blonde. “How'd you do that? I still have monsters on the field!"

The bug duelist chuckled. "My Leghul has the special ability to bypass your monsters and attack you directly."

"Great. Just when I thought things couldn’t get any worse.” There was a sweatdrop threatening to form on Joey’s forehead, but he quickly wiped it off with the back of his hand. "Well, I switch both of my monsters into defense mode and end my turn."

"How sad,” mocked Weevil. “At this rate nothing will save you! Leghul, attack again!" The attack made Joey lose 300 more life points.

Joey gritted his teeth in frustration before putting his game face back on. _‘There’s no way I’m gonna let this bug brain get to me. I know there’s a card that’ll help. I just have to draw it in time.’_ He pulled a card from his deck. _‘It’s Giant Trunade! The card Vicki gave to me. I can use it to get rid of that Insect Barrier! Things are looking up!'_ He grinned.

"Play whatever you like, Wheeler! You'll never stop me!" Weevil taunted, oblivious to Joey's facial expression.

"That's what you think, you worm!"

"Huh?" Weevil was literally shaking in his boots for the first time since the duel was in progress, which was a rarity for him. In fact, he almost always thought his opponents were making empty threats, but with the smile on Joey's face and the fiery look in his eyes, he knew better than to draw that conclusion. _‘What could this fool be up to?’_

"That's right! I play my magic card, Giant Trunade!" He slipped the card into one of the magic/trap slots."Say goodbye to your Insect Barrier!" A typhoon swirled towards the barrier and swept it away, sending the card back to the insect duelist’s hand.

Weevil let out a horrified gasp. "Oh no! Now you can attack!"

Joey gave a smug grin. He got great pleasure from watching the bug duelist squirm. "That's right! First I switch my Tiny Guardian back into attack mode! Now let's try this again! Tiny Guardian, slice and dice that cocoon!" The miniscule winged warrior lunged forward and slashed the silk cocoon into ribbons, reducing Weevil's life points to four thousand, three hundred.

"Excellent work, Joey!" said Yugi. “Keep it up and you will win the duel in no time!”

"You're the man!" cheered Tristan.

Vicki had an excited grin on her face upon seeing that Joey used the card she had given to him. "You used the card well.”

Joey turned to face his friends, giving them the thumbs up sign. "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

However, it was not over yet. All of a sudden, a billow of smoke ensued and surrounded the cocoon. When the smoke cleared, there was a large light green moth. The moth had almost completely evolved, except it still had its legs. Joey’s grin faded and was replaced by apprehension. _‘Uh-oh. This doesn’t look good. Yuge had so much trouble destroying it last time.’_

Weevil cackled. "You may have destroyed my barrier and cocoon, but you still can't stop me! My moth has 2600 attack points, more than enough to turn your pathetic monsters into bug juice!"

Joey put his game face back on to show he wasn’t worried. He had known destroying the cocoon was just a start and he still had a ways to go. He recalled when Mr. Mutou said he could use the Parasite Paracide card to help him, and he had just the idea. "Zip it, worm boy! I am just getting started! Now go!"

"As you wish. Leghul, stick it to him again!" The direct attack knocked the blonde off his feet. He let out another cry of pain.

"Oh no! Joey!" Yugi cried out.

Joey got back up right away, rubbing his sore rear end. “It’ll take more than that to keep me down, you bug-eyed punk!”

"So you say! Fortunately for you, that's enough punishment for now. What fun would it be to finish you so quickly, when I have other surprises in store for you? Hahahahaha!"

Tèa and Vicki covered their ears to block out Weevil’s incessant laughter, not wanting to hear it anymore. They let their arms drop to their sides once he stopped.

"That's right, laugh it up, bug boy! I'll be getting the last laugh!" Joey drew another card. He smiled when he saw it was one he needed to put his strategy into play. "First I switch Tiny Guardian into defense mode. I also play Alligator's Sword in defense mode, and I'll set a card face down to end my turn." The parasite popped out of the alligator monster, but he didn't care, since he wasn't using it to attack.

"Give it up, Wheeler! No matter what you play, you'll never stop my Great Moth! Your two locator cards are mine!"

"You wish!" Tristan yelled at him.

"Zap that big bug Joey!"

"Stay focused!"

Weevil laughed to himself at the support Tèa and Mr. Mutou were giving Joey. _‘They can crow all they want, but that won’t save Wheeler from his impending doom.’_ He smirked at the blonde. "You're finished! Only a handful of monsters are strong enough to defeat my Great Moth even though you have managed to stop the evolution one turn earlier! You don't have any of them in your pathetic deck! Now my Great Moth, destroy his Alligator's Sword!" The moth flapped its mighty wings, emitting a gust of wind at the alligator.

Tristan let out a frustrated groan, finding the monster to be a giant thorn in his side. Yugi had destroyed it and he was desperate for his best friend to do the same. "Come on Joey! Find something in your deck that's like a fly swatter or something!"

Weevil chuckled at this. "What are you? His pompom girl?" he mocked.

"If I come over there, you'll be ancient history!" Tristan warned, punching the palm of his hand.

The insect duelist tilted his head and crossed his eyes at the pointy-haired teen. "Oooh, I'm shaking!"

Kenta wondered how much longer the duel was going to last. Although impressed Joey had managed to get rid of the Insect Barrier magic card, what little faith he had that the blonde would pull it off disappeared when he saw the attack points of the Great Moth. "Serenity...I have good news and bad news."

Serenity gulped, alarm bells ringing in her head at the words _bad news_. "What is it?" She held in a deep breath, prepared for the worst possible news.

"Joey destroyed Weevil's Insect Barrier, so he can attack now. But he is still facing a virtually unstoppable monster and there is no way he can defeat it. I think we should stop watching the duel now."

Serenity exhaled the deep breath she was holding in, relieved that Joey managed to stop the evolution of the Great Moth one turn earlier just as she believed he would. Even though her brother wasn’t out of the woods yet, the slightest chance of victory gave her that glimmer of hope. "No way, Kenta. Joey is going to win and we're not giving up on him."

Kenta stared at the young girl in disbelief. He was unable to comprehend how her faith in Joey could be so unwavering, even though he was in dire straits. "How can you be so sure? He's facing a very powerful monster and he hasn't summoned anything strong enough to defeat it. I guess he would be better off if he just quit and ran away." He lowered his head a bit.

Serenity had been frustrated with Kenta’s inability to think positively, but a light switch turned on in her head at his last statement, allowing her to see the entire picture. She placed a hand in her hair and ran it through.”You mean, kind of like what you did today?"

Kenta gave a sad sigh, hanging his head. "I guess," he admitted. "Some things are just too scary, especially when you have to face them all alone. I don't want my x-ray taken, so I will stay in here." He also preferred to stay hospitalized than go back to school, but he was too embarrassed to admit that. He imagined Serenity was already unimpressed with him. _‘She probably doesn’t want anything to do with me now.’_

Serenity looked thoughtful. She felt for the young boy and was able to relate to his feelings a great deal but it pained her that he was in a state of despair. _‘I have to talk to him somehow. He can’t go on living like this.’_

Joey gazed down at the cards in his hand with a contemplative look on his face. Neither of them were what he needed to complete his strategy. _‘I need to draw that card soon or I’m history.’_ His thoughts were interrupted by an annoying chuckle. He glanced up at Weevil to see him smirking. He stared daggers at the bug duelist, gritting his teeth. _‘You won’t be laughing for much longer.’_

Weevil seemed to be unfazed by Joey’s intense stare. He let out another chuckle."Make your final move, Wheeler. And you'd better use it well."

"Keep talking, bug boy! You're toast!" The blonde’s hand shook as he reached towards his deck to draw a card.  _'Come on, deck, show me some love.’_ He cautiously pulled the card from his deck and glanced at it. His facial expression relaxed into a small grin. _‘Sweet! Just the card I needed. Look out, you little vermin! Joey's got a plan!'_ His coffee coloured eyes grew fiery."I place one card face down and switch all of my monsters into attack mode!"

Gasps erupted from everyone watching. They considered Joey’s move to be unwise, and worried it would cost him the duel.

"How can he attack when his monsters are weaker?" asked Tèa.

"He's lost it. The pressure has gotten to him. He's cracking up," said Tristan.

Mr. Mutou looked thoughtful. He knew Joey could be reckless at times, but he doubted his former pupil would want to lose on purpose."Unless…he is doing what I think he is.”

Vicki glanced over at the old man, wondering what he thought Joey was doing. But then again, this was the first time she actually watched the blonde duel in person, so she trusted Mr. Mutou. _‘I just hope he knows what he’s doing.’_

"Bring it on!" challenged Joey. He gave his best devious smile. _'When you do, I'll have a surprise waiting for you.'_

"You got it!" Weevil chuckled as he drew his card. "I doubt a fool like you could have anything sneaky planned, but just in case, I place one monster in defense mode. You remember Leghul, don't you?"

Joey cringed, remembering the creature all too well, although he didn't really care to. _‘I gotta get rid of that thing. It’s such a pain in the rear.’_ The idea of being turned into worm food didn’t appeal to him one bit.

Weevil grinned evilly. "If not, I will refresh your memory. Leghul, bypass Wheeler’s monsters and attack him directly once again!" The attack knocked Joey's life points down to twenty eight hundred. The blonde flinched a bit, but that was all. "And since you've put your parasite in attack mode and it's technically your weakest monster, you will lose once I attack! Say goodbye to Battle City, Wheeler! Go my Great Moth, attack!"

Joey had a smug look on his face that read, _‘Gotcha_. _’_ "I don't think so! You activated my trap card, Skull Dice! This lowers your monster's attack points depending on the roll of the die! The higher the number, the weaker your moth gets!" His eyes were focused on the die. _‘Come on, four or more.’_ Everyone watched with baited breath as the die was tossed and waited to see which number it would land on. It landed on a two, reducing the moth's attack strength to one thousand, three hundred.

The smugness slowly drained from the blonde’s face, replaced by chagrin. "What?! “ Before the insect duelist could mock him, he hid the disappointment in his voice as best as he could, his face relaxing into a wide smile. “Well, no matter, it still cuts the attack strength of your oversized pest in half!"

Weevil gave a derisive huff. "What a pathetic attempt to survive, Wheeler! My moth still has more than enough attack power to destroy your parasite!"

Joey wagged his finger at the blue haired young man to silence him."I'm not through yet! I also reveal my other face down card, Graceful Dice, which increases my monster's attack points depending on the roll of the die! The higher the number, the stronger my monster's gonna be, you little termite!" He held in his breath as the fairy-like creature tossed the die into the air. _‘Come on, big bucks this time.’_ He watched it land with an eager expression. Fortunately, it landed on a four. He let out a huge sigh of relief and pumped his fist. "All right! Parasite Paracide multiplied by 4 makes it two thousand! I bet you're sorry you snuck it into my deck, aren't you?"

Weevil’s jaw dropped in alarm. He knew what this meant, and he didn't have a card to stop Joey's attack. "Oh no! I can't watch!" He put his hands over his eyes, squirming.

"Say buh-bye to your bug!" The leech entangled the weakened Great Moth and squashed it. Weevil lost 700 more life points, bringing him down to thirty six hundred.

"Nooooooooo!" The insect duelist poked out his lower lip and proceeded to whimper like a wounded dog that had gotten its bone snatched away. The loss of his most prized monster was too much for him, and he didn’t expect that Joey of all people would be the one to demolish it.

"Yay!" cheered Tèa.

"Good riddance," commented Vicki. She covered her mouth, giggling at Weevil’s sniveling form.

"Great dueling," complimented Mr. Mutou. Tristan and Yugi gave their congratulations as well. They were all impressed by how much the blonde had improved.

Kenta watched in awe as Weevil’s life points decreased. He turned to Serenity with a small grin on his face, glad that he had good news to report for once. "Hey Serenity, get this. Joey just crushed Weevil's Great Moth, and he just used the card that was slipped into his deck to do it."

Behind the bandages, the young girl’s eyes brightened. "That's wonderful! I knew he could do it!"

"Yeah…" Kenta's voice trailed off a bit. He was beginning to understand Serenity's optimism. In fact, he thought maybe Joey would be able to win after all. He looked a bit serious. _‘However, depending on what Weevil plans to do next, Joey will also have to take his game up another notch.’_

At this point, Weevil had stopped his crying and was now shaking with rage. "My Great Moth! My precious, precious Great Moth! You squashed it like a common fly! You'll pay! This duel isn't over yet, Wheeler! Not by a mile!"

Vicki snorted with laughter at Weevil's little hissy fit.  _'Come on, Joey. Keep it coming to him. Don't let up.'_

Joey cut his eyes at the bug duelist, unfazed by the outburst. "Bring it on, Weevil! I'll exterminate all of your little critters!" he shot back.

Weevil side-eyed the blonde before pulling a card from his deck."You won that round, but my next surprise is going to win me the duel and send you packing!"

"We'll see about that, Weevil!"

"Yes we will," agreed the regional champion."First I play my Insect Soldiers of the Sky, and then I'll play Eradicating Aerosol, which has the power to destroy any insect monster on the field! And since all of your monsters are now insects, I could take one of them out, but I've got bigger plans! I play my Pinch Hopper. Now I can destroy my own insect!" The magic card consisted of a brown hand holding a spray can.

Joey stared at the hand with a blank look on his face. "What gives?"

"Yes, why would he want to destroy his own insect?” Vicki wondered aloud.

"Once Pinch Hopper goes to the graveyard, Weevil can summon any monster he wants from his hand," explained Mr. Mutou. A frown crossed his features. _‘I have a feeling Weevil may summon a monster even stronger than the Great Moth. Remain focused, Joseph.’_

"Any monster?" Joey repeated. His eyes drifted up to Weevil’s face and he got an uneasy feeling in his gut from the smirk he wore. After all, he knew how devious the bug duelist could be. _‘I hate it when he grins like that. I don’t know what he has planned, but I have a feeling it’s not good. Whatever it is, though, I’ll be ready.’_ He put on his best determined look.

Weevil cackled incessantly. "That’s right. Prepare to say goodbye to Battle City! Eradicating Aerosol, destroy my Pinch Hopper!" The magic card sprayed the grasshopper-like creature, melting it away with the toxins. "Now I can summon a creature whose attack power is virtually limitless! My Insect Queen! She's my rarest card and if played the right way, she is virtually unstoppable!"

Joey groaned in frustration. He was beyond weary of the pipsqueak’s annoying antics. "Quit your yapping and just play the friggin’ card already!"

"As you wish! I summon Insect Queen!" (2200 attack points)An enormous female cockroach-like creature with blue cat-shaped eyes slowly crawled onto the playing field. She gave a very shrill battle cry. "Kneel before my almighty queen!"

Joey cringed, both at the noise and the monster’s ugliness. He wasn't the only one repulsed by her appearance. Vicki was resisting the urge to throw up in her mouth. _‘Goodness gracious. I can only imagine how he is when eating.’_

Weevil smirked evilly at the blonde. He just loved it when people feared and loathed his creatures. "If you think she's frightening now, wait until you see her special function! She absorbs the attack power of every insect monster on the field!"

"She still has less than your Great Moth, and I creamed that thing! Squashing your queen will be a piece of cake!"

Weevil made a tsk, tsk, tsk noise and held up a finger to show his utter amusement towards Joey’s poor listening skills. "You weren't listening! All of the insects on the field give her a power boost, even yours!"

"Mine?" Joey gazed around the field to see what Weevil was talking about. He had forgotten about his infected monsters for just second. _‘Oh that’s right. My monsters are still considered monsters thanks to that blasted parasite. Good thing is that I got rid of the Insect Barrier so I can attack. All I need is a monster strong enough.’_

The queen drained the strength of every single monster on the field, raising her attack power to three thousand, two hundred. Dread began to fill Joey and he got a panicked look on his face.

"Remember, Joey," Mr. Mutou reminded the blonde young man, "Insect cards can be very tricky. And to battle an insect duelist, you have to think like an insect duelist! You destroyed his Great Moth, and you can destroy his Insect Queen!"

"That's right!" agreed Yugi. "Just believe in the heart of the cards!"

Kenta let out a distressed sigh upon witnessing the latest developments. Watching the duel was like a rollercoaster. Every time he began to have a little hope that perhaps Joey could win, something occurred to dash it. He didn’t think he could take it anymore. He pushed the laptop away and ran a hand through his hair. "Joey is up against a monster that's even stronger than the Great Moth. It could be over for him. How could he face it all alone? It's too powerful."

Serenity had been mulling over in her head how to deal with the young boy’s pessimism and this time she knew how to respond. "Joey isn't alone, Kenta,” she told him gently. “He knows I'm always there for him in spirit, and when I need him, I know he's there for me. When I was afraid to get my eye surgery, he gave me the courage to go through with it. Joey is more than my brother. He is my friend and our bond of friendship will always be there."

"Oh." Kenta looked thoughtful as he considered what Serenity had just told him. He had never looked at it from her perspective before but she definitely gave him something to think about. _‘I have to say, I like being around Serenity. She’s so sweet and smart.’_ He looked up at her with big wide eyes, almost as if he were afraid she would say no to his question. "Hey, will you be my friend?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"So if you ever get frightened, I'll be there for you. But right now, Joey needs both of our help. So let's cheer him on."

"Yeah, let's do it."

Keren laid down on her soft, comfy bed in one of the cabins of the ship. She generally would have loved to be able to spend time with Odion, but he was with the rare hunters so she didn’t expect him to come to see her anytime soon. She wasn’t about to brave the robed men’s hostility to be with him, either. She placed her hand beneath her chin. _‘Hmm…what shall I do through the duration of the voyage? It will be hours until we arrive.’_ She thought about sleeping through it, but the idea of lazing around didn't sound very appealing to her. _‘Perhaps I will just read. I do have several books I never got around to reading.’_ She reached into her satchel and pulled out one of the books. She was about to begin reading when all of a sudden, she heard a loud knock on the door. She gave a rather exasperated sigh. _‘Who could that be?’_ She rolled over and placed her novel aside, lazily getting up to go see who it was. She would not mind if it was Odion coming to check on her, since she loved him very much. She pulled the door open and poked her head out. She froze, filled with trepidation.

Standing outside the door was not Odion, but rather two of Marik's rare hunters. The expressions on their faces were anything but friendly. The young woman’s heart sunk in her stomach, making her feel slightly queasy. A voice inside her head was screaming at her to just slam the door in their faces, but she couldn’t make her hands move. _‘Dear Ra, no. Of all the times my body could choose to paralyze on me, why now?’_ Her legs started to tremble a bit. She had to hold onto the doorknob to keep from falling. "H-How can I help you?" she tentatively asked. She felt piercing pain tearing through her stomach and chest. Something told her whatever they came for couldn’t be pleasant, given how much they despised her.

"We've come for you to show us a good time, to see what Odion sees in you," responded one of the rare hunters in a dark tone. He smirked at her.

Keren gulped, and was speechless. She just stared at the men. So this was what their hostility towards her had been about. _‘I had thought they were blaming me for the death of their colleagues, but it seems I was wrong. They want to violate me. Did Marik put them up to this? No, not even he would want a woman to be defiled._ ’ Her eyes, which had been filled with fear, grew stone cold, and so did her voice as she spoke to them. "Well I am afraid I cannot help you there. Now please leave." She thawed out bit by bit and mustered enough strength to push the door closed, but the men demonstrated how much stronger they were by pushing the door back, causing her to stumble against the wall. She let out a cry of pain as her shoulderblade hit the wall. Before she could properly straighten up her body to be steady on her feet, one of the robed men strode over to her, grabbed her by the hand and pushed her onto the bed. It was clear that the men were not willing to take no for an answer. She did not like where this was going. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she cried.

"Temper, temper," answered the rare hunter, sneering at her. Her anger did not faze him in the least and she was all talk as far as he was concerned. _‘No one will come to your rescue, girlie.’_ He whistled for the other rare hunter to come and hold her down.

“You got it!” The rare hunter came over and held Keren’s wrists so she would be defenseless against the other rare hunter's advances. As much as she tried to get out of his grip, it was futile. He was too strong. Her heart started to pound loudly as the rare hunter who had pushed her on the bed pulled off the veil she was wearing, and began to climb on top of her. Her wrists hurt from his iron grip on them and she felt grimy from his touch. _‘Oh Ra, please help me!’_ There was no doubt in her mind about what he intended to do, and she was not going to allow it so easily. She tried to pull away, but with the other caped man having such a rigid grip on her, escaping wasn't exactly an option. She shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for the unthinkable that was about to happen and visualizing the consequences that would result from their actions. Pregnancy out of wedlock and fatal STDs were just two of the horrors that came to mind. _‘I’m sorry, my dear Odion. If you do not look at me the same way again, I understand.'_

Then, before she had time to think of how to escape, a massive burst of energy flowed through her body. She kicked the rare hunter on top of her in the groin, making him let go of her and causing him to roll off the bed. He landed on the floor in a heap. Now that she was somewhat free, she swung out a leg and delivered a powerful blow to the other one, knocking the wind out of him. _‘All right, that should keep them down for a bit.’_ She pulled herself into a sitting position before peering down to see the two men lying on the ground, dazed and still reeling from her little "assault". Wasting no time at all, she hopped off her bed and fled from the room as fast as she could, not looking back once. She didn’t know where she was going, but she didn’t care as long as she was away from the caped men. _‘Who knew I had it in me?’_ Her wrists throbbed from having been held so tight, and her shoulderblade still ached, but those were the least of her worries. She ran so fast that she stepped on the tail of her dress and tripped. She used her hands to stop the fall, and one of the fingers on her left hand bent whilst she was pushing herself up to get back on her feet. There was a popping and snapping sound, followed by searing pain.  She ignored it and held up her dress as she continued running through the hall. All of a sudden, she bumped into something...at least that was what she presumed until the figure moved and let out a loud groan. _‘Dear Ra, no. Please don’t let that be another rare hunter. ‘_

Drawing in a deep breath, Keren cautiously glanced up to see who it was she had bumped into. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw it was only Marik. _‘Not quite who I was hoping to see, but he’s much more preferable than those awful men_. ‘ She built up the nerve to give him eye contact, which was generally difficult for her to do. She figured he would be furious and yelling at her to watch where she was going at the least. It was hard to tell, though, because his face was literally expressionless. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you. I hope you’re not hurt.”

Marik didn’t refuse her apology or acknowledge it. Instead he studied her facial features. He frowned when he noticed something different about her demeanor. He could sense she was shaken and in distress. Her eyes were also full of fear. _‘Wait a minute! Why would I care about that? She is no more useful than a slave!_ ’ His frown transformed into his usual, all-business look. "Where do you think you're going?"

Keren let out a bitter laugh to try and lighten up the mood. “To be honest, I am not sure myself, but anywhere is safer than my cabin right now.”

“I see.” Marik’s eyebrows furrowed with curiosity. “And why is that?”

Under normal circumstances, Keren wouldn’t even think of giving any complaints to the tan-skinned young man regarding the rare hunters, since he typically pulled the strings of their actions. On the other hand, she noticed there was genuine concern in his voice and that would not be the case if he had put them up to it. “I was attacked by two of your rare hunters. They were going to—“ She couldn’t bring herself to say the word rape; it was too degrading to think about. “They were going to rob me of my innocence.” She took deep breaths, hoping Marik would understand what she was trying to say.

Marik stood there listening as the older woman related her story. He frowned slightly at her last admission. “Are you telling me they were trying to force you to give them intercourse?” he asked. He kept his voice leveled, but there was still a hint of fury in it.

Keren looked away when she saw Marik’s facial expression change. She hung her head and muttered a barely audible, “Yes.”

The Egyptian’s eyes narrowed angrily. To think his rare hunters dared to attack Odion's companion without his permission? He would see to it that they were severely punished. He reached out to grab her face, which made her flinch a bit. She relaxed when she realized he was cupping her chin to make her look up at him. “Are you hurt?” The pain on her face she had been trying to conceal answered his question.

Keren wasn’t sure what to make of Marik actually caring enough to ask such a question, for she was certain that side of him no longer existed. “I managed to escape in time so there’s nothing to worry about. It’s nothing serious.”

Marik furrowed his brow as if he were trying to assess the truth behind what the Israeli said. “I will be the judge of that.”

Before Keren could protest, Marik grabbed both of her hands and examined them, frowning deeply when he saw that a finger on one of them was black and blue, as well as bruises on the anterior of both of her wrists. Once again, she flinched, but this time it was because of the pain. “Your hand is badly bruised and swollen. So are your wrists. “

“Oh.” The young woman looked sheepish. “The rare hunters are responsible for the marks you see on my wrists.” She didn’t want Marik getting the wrong idea and accusing her of being clumsy, although he probably would say it when he knew what caused her hand injury.

Marik released her hands. It took everything in him to control his anger because there was a lady present. "Where are they?" he demanded to know.

"I left them lying unconscious in my cabin. I'm sure they have come to and left since then to try to come after me." Keren was about to lead him to her cabin when all of a sudden, she heard footsteps, which prompted her and Marik to whirl around. There stood the robed men who tried to rob her of all her dignity and purity. They both had smirks on their faces, which faltered when they saw Marik standing next to their victim, looking furious. Their mouths fell open at the sight, as they were sure the cornsilk blonde would congratulate them for disposing of someone they considered a potential obstacle. They knew they were in for the biggest earful ever, or possibly worse.

Marik glared murderously at his minions. However, a part of him smiled inwardly at seeing the look of dread on their faces. "You fools, explain yourself regarding Keren!" he barked.

The robed men opened and closed their jaws several times before realizing they were at a loss for words. Marik’s withering stare did not help matters and made them wish they could just disappear. Beads of sweatdrops appeared on their foreheads.

“I’m waiting,” Marik reminded the men in a sing song voice.

The robed men looked down on the ground to avoid his eyes. "P-Please spare us, Master Marik! We didn't mean any harm!" cried out one of them.

Marik could very easily see through their pretense and knew they were not the least bit remorseful for their actions. "You dare inflict harm on this woman without my permission?!" he raged.

The two men got to their knees and started sniveling. "Please! It won't happen again!"

"You're correct, it won't." Marik slowly walked toward the henchmen, and raised his millennium rod over them. They trembled and their teeth started chattering. "Accept your fate!" He emitted a burst of dark energy to engulf their minds, causing them to collapse, motionless. With a flick of his cape, the tombkeeper walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Keren behind.

Keren watched as Marik took his leave. It always made her shudder whenever she heard of him sending his minions to the Shadow Realm, but witnessing it was an entirely different story. Yet this time she was able to observe without feeling like she would be traumatized. _‘I must say, I am grateful to him this time. He saved my life. Who knows what those men would have done to ensure they succeeded next time?’_ She was positive that there were more rare hunters on the ship, but she was certain they would know not to repeat the same mistake once they learned of the fate of their colleagues.

She examined her finger to see if what Marik had said about it was true or if he was just exaggerating. Not that he would have any reason to, but he had proven he could be hard to figure out at times. She let out a soft gasp when she saw it was indeed swollen and badly bruised. _‘Goodness, Marik was right! It looks terrible!’_ When she tried wiggling the finger, it hurt so terribly that she swore in Aramaic. She headed back to her cabin to see if there was anything she could use to temporarily numb the immense pain. _‘It would be nice if Marik had remained to see if I needed assistance. I am sure he has some medical supplies in his room.’_ She let out an exasperated sigh. _‘Oh well. I might as well see what I can do for now.’_ She knew she wouldn’t be able to see a doctor until the ship arrived in Domino, and that wouldn’t be for hours. _‘Hopefully I can make it until then.’_

 

Kenta and Serenity had been rooting for Joey as he fought hard to overcome Weevil’s many nefarious webs. A wide grin spread on Kenta’s face as he watched Weevil’s life points drop to zero. "The duel is over!" he reported to Serenity. "He won! Joey kicked Weevil's buggy butt!"

The young girl beamed brightly. Although she was quiet, inwardly she felt like jumping up and down. “I knew he could do it.”

"Yeah. He almost lost a zillion times, but he never gave up." Kenta now knew Serenity had been right all along, and he had no qualms admitting it either. "Serenity? I'm through running away! I'm not afraid anymore. I know I can face anything, as long as I have friends like you."

Serenity smiled at him, glad that he finally realized what she had been trying to tell him. "That's right."

Kenta propped himself up on the bed, with a pensive look on his face. "You know, one of these days I might become a top ranked duelist just like your brother, and all my friends can come cheer me on."

"I say go for it if you really want to. And I will be cheering the loudest. "

Kenta put his adorable face on. "Can you get me Joey's autograph?"

Serenity chuckled at his enthusiasm, though she was flattered he was now a fan of her older brother. "I'll ask him next time I speak with him." She wasn’t sure how, but she would find a way to get it to him.

The bystanders eyed the results of Joey’s and Weevil’s duel with awe. Just like most nay-sayers, they wondered whether the blonde would be able to live up to his reputation by defeating another unstoppable duelist. They murmured amongst themselves, saying things like, "Wow, what a duel. I can't believe Wheeler pulled it off “and “Well, he wasn't second in Duelist Kingdom for nothing.”

Yugi was passing by when he noticed the crowd of people talking about his best friend. He smiled to himself as he listened to them say how genuinely impressed they were. _'Excellent work, Joey. You did all of this without the Red Eyes Black Dragon! Keep it up and you'll qualify for the finals in no time.'_ Knowing that Marik's rare hunters were looking for him, he intended to use Red Eyes to help him with the battles. He had a feeling it would be instrumental in saving the world.

Marik spied on the people of Battle City through Strings. The mine’s head started to emit a golden aura. _'The time is growing close, my mind slave. Soon, we will defeat Yugi together! Hahahahaha!'_ By then, he had managed to calm his foul mood. He just hoped he wouldn't have to spend any more time baby-sitting his rare hunters. He had little time and patience for such nonsense.

 


	16. Chapter 16

After Joey’s duel with Weevil, Vicki decided to stop at home to get some snacks before watching another duel. _‘I think I will watch Yugi’s duel next.’_ She mentally cursed herself for not stopping to get food before leaving the house that morning because now she risked missing someone’s duel. _‘Oh well. Hopefully I will be just in time.’_

Joey was walking down the street with Tèa, Tristan and Mr. Mutou, grinning from ear to ear. He was on a new high over his win against the insect duelist and he would be savoring his victory for awhile yet. "Who's the man? Thanks to Weevil, I'm only one duel away from qualifying for the Battle City finals." He was especially glad Yugi was there to see him kick the bug duelist out of the tournament. His mind drifted on Mai and how she was progressing. _‘I’ve caught up with you, Mai. One more duel and I will have made it to the finals.’_

"That was some seriously impressive dueling back there, Joey," Tristan told the blonde. "You sent Weevil running out of Battle City like a roach from a spray can!"

Joey's grin turned cocky. He couldn’t help showing off just a little. "I guess I was the star of the show today, wasn't I? I had some fans I didn't even know about, I crushed Weevil, what a duel, huh? And plus, I got that termite's rarest card, the Insect Queen." The blonde held the card with pride.

"You know, Joey, you should have taken his Great Moth," said Tristan. "It's even more powerful than Insect Queen."

"I would have, but I don't have the Cocoon of Evolution or Larvae Moth…can't afford those right now."

"Never mind that, Joey," said Tèa. "You have a rare card you totally deserve. So for, you have defeated two top-ranked duelists, and both of them turned out to be major cheaters."

Joey’s grin faded and he looked serious as he thought about how accurate Tèa’s observation was. Everyone knew what a cheater Weevil was, and as for Espa, he gained respect for him after he made a promise to never cheat again. "Yeah, I just noticed that. Why am  _I_ the one attracting these freaks?"

Mr. Mutou chuckled. "It's good practice, Joey. Dueling Weevil and Espa Roba prepared you for anything. You're on your way to becoming an experienced duelist. "

"You're right, Gramps. Eat your heart out, Yugi!" The blonde started laughing excitedly. He looked forward to making it all the way to the top, even if it meant getting past two other top duelists first.

Tèa looked thoughtful when Joey mentioned Yugi. "I hope Yugi's other duels go well,” she said, smoothing out her short crimson skirt. Ishizu's warning about ancient evil forces was still worrying her. _‘Looks like I won’t get to watch Yugi duel after all…not until the finals at least.’_

"Oh, I'm sure they will," said Tristan confidently. "You know it takes a lot to defeat him."

"True, but at this point I'm not so sure. I mean, there's no telling what the enemy is capable of."

Joey rolled his eyes, as if to say _Oh please_. "Come on. The guy is a creep, but he's got nothing on Yuge."

"I would like to believe that, but----"

Tristan gave Tèa a look. "No buts, Tèa. Yugi is gonna be fine. If anything does happen, he has us to back him up. Now enough about that snake in the grass, whoever he is. Joey needs another challenge."

Tèa looked sheepish. She never expected the day would come when Tristan chided her for anything."Oh right."

Marik spied on Yugi’s friends through Strings with a sinister smirk on his face. His rare hunters were stationed at every possible location. He used his rod to compel them to pay attention to the group.  _“Follow them my hunter. You'll need them all soon.”_ He gave an evil laugh, proud of himself for coming up with his diabolical scheme.After a fairly long journey, his ship finally approached Domino Harbour and was now in the process of docking. Most of the time, he stood on deck to observe all that went on in Battle City. "The time has come for my arrival. Everything seems to be in place, but before I set foot in Battle City, I have one more task to complete. If all goes as planned, the power of the pharaoh will be mine!”

Odion came to check up on him. He hoped his younger brother was feeling better after seeming to be in a foul mood earlier. "Master Marik…is it time? The Quiet One waits."

"Yes. I will use him to eliminate Yugi Mutou once and for all. And then, I'll dispose of the pharaoh and take that puzzle. Hahaha!" He grinned evilly, feeling very prepared for his duel with the pharaoh. He was confident he would succeed this time, for the plan was too elaborate and fool proof not to work. He would be furious if he failed, although he had started to come up with another way to annihilate his enemy.

Keren could feel the ship slowing down as she lay in her bed. She got up, went over to the window and peeked outside to see how far it had to go. She let out a sigh of relief that the journey had just about come to an end. Such a long trip bearing the excruciating pain in her finger was almost too much for her, to the extent she had nearly passed out. She had made a bandage for it from a handkerchief, but it did nothing but kept her finger still. She very rarely used painkillers but this was a time she wasn’t above popping a couple of them. Problem was, she would have to eat first and she didn’t have it in her to force down any food. _‘This must be why Ishizu warned me to be careful,’_ she realized, running her good hand through her hair. _‘Surely she will understand I tried my hardest.’_ All she could think about was the close call she had with the rare hunters. Try as she may to push the incident to the furthest corridor of her mind, she knew she would not be able to forget it for awhile. She trembled as she thought of what would have happened if she hadn’t reacted when she did. _‘I wonder if Odion knows what happened. I don’t know if I can face him if he does. He must despise me now.’_ A part of her wanted him to come and see her again. She thought maybe he would be able to soothe her distress. She sighed in despair and headed back to her bed, pulling a pillow towards her to lay her head on. _‘Who am I fooling? He’s probably ashamed of me.’_ Feeling physically and mentally exhausted, she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her.

Several teenagers gathered around Strings, eyeing him with fascinated looks on their faces. They had been curious as to what he was, so they had stopped to take a closer look. He just stood on the seat of the bench motionless.

The orange haired girl yawned as if to show how bored she was. “I’m getting sleepy watching this guy.”

One of the boys snickered. “Right? He hasn’t moved since he got up on that bench.”

"He's a mime genius," one teen remarked snidely. "He stands there all quiet and we're supposed to be impressed."

"I don't get it, guys,” said the orange haired girl. "Is he pretending to be a statue or something?"

The blonde young man waved his hand in front of the mind puppet's face in an attempt to wake him up. "Earth to mime dude! Is anyone home in that bald head of yours?"

The teen girl tapped her foot and yawned again. "Hello, are you gonna move or what? Because if not, we don’t need to be here wasting our time. I’m getting hungry." Her stomach began to rumble immediately afterwards.

Through Strings’ eyes, Marik glanced at the teens and smirked at them.  _'What silly mortals. They want this puppet awake? I'll awaken him all right.'_ Raising his millennium rod, he pointed it at his mind slave’s forehead.”Awake my mind slave!” The Eye of Horus appeared on the mime’s forehead and his eyes shot wide open. The teens widened their eyes in shock and jumped back.

“Was it something I said?” wondered the orange haired girl. She knew she wanted the mime to be mobile, but his sudden movements were not what she quite had in mind. She watched as he pulled out his duel disk and slipped it on his arm.

"Now locate Yugi Mutou!" Marik instructed the puppet. Strings leapt off the bench with such lightning speed that the teenagers were caught by surprise. He scurried off as if he were being chased. The teens just stared after him with their mouths hanging open.

The blonde young man let out a soft whistle. “That was pretty weird. Had he been sleeping or something?”

The orange haired girl shrugged her shoulders. “Oh who cares? Let’s just get something to eat. I’m starving.”

“Good idea.” The teenagers headed towards the plaza to find a nearby eatery.

Strings sprinted through the streets of Battle City like a track and field star. Marik increased the power of the rod slightly to make him run faster. _‘I will use one of my two Egyptian God cards to devastate him!’_ He laughed evilly.

Yugi stood in front of the waterway as he thought of his impending duel with another one of Marik's ruthless minions. He wasn't sure what to expect from The Quiet One, but given the fact that the rare hunter possessed an Egyptian God card, he was sure the battle would be challenging, to say the least. _‘I guess I will have to be prepared for anything, but that’s hard considering I don’t know the name of this card, nor its strengths and weaknesses. I have a bad feeling nothing in my deck will be able to come close to matching its power.’_ A worried look appeared on his child-like features as he visualized what would happen should he fail. Yami appeared next to him, concern filling his eyes when he saw the worried look on his face.

“What’s on your mind, Yugi?” asked the ancient spirit. “Is something troubling you?”

Yugi lowered his head a bit. "It's just that Marik keeps on talking about killing you and taking your power for himself. But you are the pharaoh. If you really had all this power, wouldn't you have known about it? You must have if you saved the world. But what happened?"

Yami furrowed his brow in thought. He wished he had an answer for the question but the only thing he knew of his past was what Ishizu had revealed to him before the tournament began. "It's all still unclear," he answered truthfully.

"Well I do know Marik's family have been protecting your family for years and for some reason, he has gotten this crazy idea that he's worthy of being the pharaoh instead of you. And I will do everything I can to make sure he doesn't get away with it. As long as he can't defeat us in a duel he cannot destroy you or take your power. Destiny brought the puzzle to me, and even though I didn't know it when I first put it together, I feel like I was meant to have it, and we are bonded forever. I will help you save the world, just as you did in the past. You may have had do it alone the first time, but now you have support from me and our friends, and with that, you will never lose."

The corner of Yami’s lips curled up into a small smile. "Thank you, Yugi. Your friendship means a great deal to me."

"Together we will find out about your past and put a stop to Marik's plan.” Yugi’s voice softened as he said, “I just hope I am strong enough to hold my own, should I ever have to."

Yami could hear the doubt in his friend’s voice, and realized he still had to teach him how to have confidence. "You have already proven your strength, Yugi. Your courage and determination are as great as I've ever seen. I've said it before. You have the heart of a pharaoh.”

“Thank you, Yami.” Yugi knew the ancient pharaoh only spoke the truth, but deep down he still wasn’t so sure. _‘I’ll have to do my best, though. I can’t keep relying on Yami’s strength.’_

Yami frowned as the energy surrounding him changed, making him feel extremely unsettled. "I sense a dark presence approaching." He retreated before Yugi could ask any questions.

"Huh?" Yugi looked around, but didn’t see the spirit of the puzzle anywhere. His mind had been wandering when he faintly heard him say something about sensing evil. He felt it too, and also heard evil laughter. He looked up sharply. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The response was more sinister laughter. “Yugi!” yelled a menacing sounding voice. A bald headed young man with multiple piercings soared through the air and landed on the ground in front of the spiky haired teen with precision.

Yugi was too taken aback to note the stranger’s agility. _‘Could this man be the Quiet One? I can’t be sure. I mean, he looks so different from the other rare hunters.’_ He stared hard at the young man. "Who are you?"

Strings merely ignored Yugi’s question, instead replying, “Prepare to duel and lose your precious friend as well as your puzzle!”

Suddenly it clicked in Yugi’s head who the man was. Only one person had ever threatened him with such words before. "Marik!"

"Yes. And soon the world will be calling me Pharaoh!"

Yugi just glowered at the rare hunter. The fact that Marik wanted to kill his friend for his power showed how sick and twisted he was.

Marik saw the scowl on Yugi’s face, and smirked slightly, figuring the anger was because he had forgotten to introduce his servant. "Oh, pardon my rudeness. This is my mindslave, Strings, The Quiet One! And thanks to the power of my millennium rod, he shall defeat you!"

"Coward!" spat Yugi.

Marik let out a soft chuckle, clearly amused by his archenemy’s chastising remarks. "We'll meet soon enough, Yugi. But until then, why should I waste my time when I can duel you through my mind puppets? Battling with the power of my millennium rod is no different than you using your puzzle to duel!"

Yugi shook his head at how deluded Marik was, although it didn’t particularly surprise him. _‘I can’t let this madness continue. There’s only one thing left to do.’_ His eyes filled with new resolve, he belted out, “YU-GI-OH!” A golden light from the puzzle engulfed him as his alter-ego possessed his body.

"That's not true! You force your servants to do your dirty work by taking control of their minds against their will! I duel with respect and honor!" said the spirit of the ancient pharaoh.

"And I will do what is necessary to claim that power, especially if it means ending your life!"

Yami still couldn't understand why Marik wanted to kill him, but one thing he knew was he had to stop him at all costs. "To do that, Marik, you'll have to defeat me, and break the heart of the cards. I can assure you that won't happen."

A sneer escaped the tombkeeper’s lips. ' _We'll just see how you fare against an Egyptian God.’_

Strings gazed at the ancient pharaoh with disdain. "Ha! You call yourself a pharaoh? You do not have what it takes to be one, so destiny has chosen me to take the power of the pharaoh away from you and then destroy you." He was tempted to list all the ways he felt his foe made an unworthy king right then and there, but decided not to.

"You are abusing the power of your millennium rod," replied Yami. "The ancient power is not yours to take."

Yugi’s silhouette momentarily appeared to show his agreement with his friend. "You tell him! There's no way he's getting away with this!"

"I just did."

"Okay." Yugi's spirit disappeared.

Yami angrily faced Strings. "Marik, make your move!"

Just then, Vicki hurried out of her apartment with her satchel of goodies slung over her shoulder and a cup in her hands. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath before spotting a taller Yugi standing face to face with an unusual looking guy, staring each other down. She let out a sigh of relief that she hadn’t missed anything. _‘Looks like I have arrived just in the nick of time. But who is that guy?’_ She wrinkled her nose at the piercings all over the mime’s face and quickly removed her eyes off of him. "Yugi!" she called out.

Yami turned around slightly to face her. "Vicki." He figured she had come to give him support, which he could use. He needed all he could get if he were to face Marik’s Egyptian God monster.

"Who is your opponent?" Vicki inquired.

"Strings, the Quiet One."

"Oh." The name sounded very odd to her.  _'What's his business with Yugi, anyway?_ ' She could feel the mime looking at her. Her eyes met his for a brief moment and she thought she could see lust in them. _‘Why the hell is he looking at me like that? He should find someone his own type. Ugh!_ ’ She shuddered.

Marik gazed at the brunette, licking his lips slightly. _‘Such a beauty, and I adore her spunk. She would make an excellent pawn if I have to resort to using the pharaoh’s friends to get what I want.’_

Ishizu was back at the museum after winning another duel. She now had five locator cards. One more and she would have enough to qualify for the finals. She had called Keren to see if she was all right after her ordeal with the rare hunters, but there was no answer. She knew the reason for that, though, so she wasn’t too worried. _‘Dear Ra, please protect Keren from any more danger,’_ she prayed silently. Her mind drifted off to Marik and his plan. "The wheels of fate are in motion. My brother faces Yami, and although he follows the path of evil, he can be saved. There is good inside him, but in order for his good side to shine, he must fail in his quest to assassinate the pharaoh."

The dark spirit of the ring had been roaming the streets of Battle City when he decided now was the perfect time to make his presence known and put his evil plan into motion. He approached the museum with a wide grin on his face. _‘Soon, this entire world will be mine!’_ The arrows on his millennium ring pointed and tugged him with such a great force that he nearly stumbled. "I sense there is another millennium item inside. You must show me the way to this item my ring. Soon, all seven items will belong to me." He slowly walked up the steps and entered the museum, grinning to himself the entire time. _‘I wonder which item I am destined to collect this time.’_

Ishizu let out a soft gasp when she felt the energy in the room shift from its pure aura. “The evil spirit,” she whispered. She disappeared from the room to go into hiding. She knew the tombrobber was coming after her item, and she couldn't allow that.

Yami Bakura continued to follow the force of the millennium item. He stopped in a room that held the stone tablets. All of a sudden, the arrows pointed down. "What's this? The force is gone!" His grin faded and he let out a soft growl, displeased at having his plans ruined. _‘No matter. Those who possess the sacred items cannot evade me forever.’_ He pondered what to do, for he was not about to scour the museum just to find the millennium item. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed the tablets. He walked up to them to take a closer look. "It has been eons since I've laid my eyes on these stone carvings. Once I've obtained all seven millennium items, I can unlock the shadow magic it depicts."

Ishizu exhaled a deep breath, thinking what a close call it was.” This spirit has some knowledge of the ancient scriptures, but doesn’t know all, for my brother wishes to vanquish the pharaoh for a power far more dangerous."

_*Flashback begins*_

_Marik took Ishizu’s refusal to reveal the location of Obelisk to mean she had removed it. He threateningly pointed the millennium rod at her. "You cannot stop me!"_

_Ishizu just stared at her brother in disbelief whilst holding back a shiver. "You'd use your millennium rod on your own flesh and blood, Marik?"_

" _If you continue to stand in my way, sister, then yes, I'll have to." The cornsilk blonde emitted an orb of light from the rod, nearly blinding the older woman._

_Ishizu placed both hands in front of her face in an attempt to shield herself. "The pharaoh's power isn't yours!" To her relief, the light had no effect on her. She looked up and saw that Marik was nowhere in sight. She let out a sad sigh at how much her younger brother had changed. ‘I have to stop him before it’s too late.’_

_*End Flashback*_

No longer sensing the presence of the dark spirit, Ishizu left her hiding spot. ' _Only my brother's failure can save him. He must not succeed, or the entire world will be in jeopardy. The true pharaoh is the only one who can stop him.'_

Marik smirked to himself as he formulated the rest of his sinister plan. It was pretty simple, compared with the largest part of the task. _'Once I am victorious, the millennium puzzle will be around my neck at last! Then I can focus on stripping Kaiba of the third Egyptian God card! Once I possess all three, I will combine their strength! In accordance with the ancient scriptures, I'll drain the power of the pharaoh himself and he will be no more! Nothing can stop me, Battle City and the world will tremble at my feet!'_

"Your plan will never work, Marik!" Yami told the tombkeeper.

Marik sneered at his greatest foe. "I'm afraid it already has! I have drawn you into a duel. You can't possibly win! It's all over for you, Pharaoh!"

Yami wearily rubbed his temples. His patience for Marik’s ranting and raving was wearing thin."All right, Marik! No more talk!" He activated his duel disk.

Strings activated his duel disk as well. "Prepare to be destroyed by the force of my Egyptian God card!"

"I've heard enough!"

"Let's duel!"

"Stick it to this nut job, Yugi!" blared out Vicki. It had only been five minutes and already the mime was driving her up the wall.

Yami briefly glanced at her. "Right." He turned back to face his opponent. "You and your mindslave will never win my puzzle, Marik!"

"I disagree. Now, I set one card face down, and play this monster in attack mode! Meet Humanoid Slime!" (800 attack points). A liquid human-like being appeared. "This is the beginning of the end for you, Pharaoh! So make your move, and prepare to lose it all!"

"You will fail!" The ancient pharaoh pulled a card from his deck and glanced at it, looking thoughtful. _‘Hmmm, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts. It’s odd that he would play such a weak monster in attack mode, but I guess he wants me to attack so he can use his face down card to destroy my monster. I won't let him get away with it. I have to think of a strategy, and fast!'_ "I'll also set one card face down, and then, I'll summon a monster known as Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!” (1500 attack points) The lion-like creature materialized onto the field, roaring fiercely. “A stronger beast than yours!"

"Yes, your monster is almost twice as strong as mine, but don't be so confident your Gazelle will prevail! It takes more than strength to win a duel!"

"I'm well aware of that."

"Then you won't be surprised when my Humanoid Slime annihilates your monster!"

Vicki had begun to drink her smoothie when she heard Strings’ words. She almost choked on it, trying to suppress her laughter. _‘Is this dude nuts? Humanoid Slime doesn’t stand a chance!’_

A laugh was threatening to escape Yami. He managed to hold it in, but just barely. "I'd like to see you try that, Marik!"

"Very well. I summon Worm Drake!" A jade and amber coloured worm materialized onto the field, letting out a loud roar. “Watch what happens when I use Polymerization to fuse my creatures together in order to create a diabolical new monster!” Yami and Vicki watched intently as the energies of the two monsters combined together. A half human, half worm beast emerged. "Behold my new weapon, Humanoid Worm Drake!" announced the mime. "It's 2200 attack points are more than enough to destroy your Gazelle as well as a portion of your life points!"

Vicki raised an eyebrow slightly, clicking her tongue. _‘Well that’s some monster. I have to admit, though, the plasma prevents it from looking too horrible.’_ She went back to sipping her smoothie.

Yami shook his head at how much Marik was getting ahead of himself. "You’re forgetting something. When you fuse two monsters together, you must wait one turn before you can attack, so you've left yourself wide open, Marik. Your failure to abide by the rules is going to hurt you."

Strings let out a huffy laugh. "That's of no concern to me! Rules were meant to be manipulated, and my face down card will take care of that task for me. I simply outsmarted you, Pharaoh!"

"Let's see!"

"Just as you wish. Reveal face down card, the Quick Attack magic card!"

Yami let out a gasp. "You  _can_ attack now!"

"Very perceptive! Quick Attack allows my monster to attack in the same turn it was formed! Hmm. You've underestimated me as a duelist, and for that, you must pay a price! So watch closely as I destroy your monster and move one step closer to silencing you forever! I'm afraid you're no match for me, Pharaoh!"

Yami had a grim look on his face, knowing Marik and his mindslave were right. However, it was a part of his ploy to lure the villains in his trap.

Vicki let out a groan of annoyance. She was tempted to yell at Marik to quit his gloating and just make his move, but Yami seemed to know how to handle him, so she didn't.

"Now watch as my Humanoid Worm attacks! Destroy his Gazelle, my beast!"

The plasma monster floated towards the lion-like creature, prepared to slash it to shreds with its claws. Yami gave a small grin. "Hold on, Marik! I activate, De-fusion.”

Strings’ jaw dropped open as he watched his monsters split back into the original two. _‘Pharaoh is much cleverer than I thought.’_ He gritted his teeth and scowled, angry that his plan was thwarted. "So you knew my plan at the start?"

"That's right. As soon as you played a monster as weak as Humanoid Slime in attack mode, I knew then and there that you were luring me to attack it!"

"And I thought you fell for it!"

"That's exactly what I wanted you to think, but it was really I who was luring you to use your hidden magic card so I could reverse it!"

Strings grunted in response. He was told the pharaoh was intelligent, but he didn’t expect his strategy to be crushed so easily. _‘Hmph! Such an impudent fool. It won’t matter when he feels the wrath of my God card!’_ His scowl turned into an evil grin as a way to take his game up a level came to him.

Yami frowned deeply. Countering the mindslave’s move seemed almost too easy. He didn’t expect such sloppy dueling from him. _‘I do not understand. For someone who is confident he will be victorious, he has barely put up a fight. Is he trying to lose on purpose or is he setting me up for something? Either way, I must duel with all my strength.’_ He gave the mime a reproachful look. "I was hoping for a far more challenging duel from you, but you've only disappointed me."

Marik chuckled lightly."This duel is far from over.”

"You'll never win my millennium puzzle if you continue dueling like  _that_."

"It seems you're as smart as they say you are. That last turn was only a test! I will not be denied my victory or your puzzle!" He didn't want Yami to think he would achieve an easy victory. Not that he thought it was possible, considering what was to come.

"You will if you keep making amateur moves!"

"You shall witness my skills in due time! Once I defeat and kill you, I will become pharaoh! The relentless power of my Egyptian God card will deliver to me your puzzle and assure your death! Prepare to face the force the likes of which you have never seen!"

' _Huh. This nutcase is more of a psycho than I suspected. He isn't scaring anyone with his outrageous threats!'_ Vicki rubbed the bridge of her nose, not sure whether to laugh or beat up her friend’s opponent.

"Your puzzle and your power will soon be mine!" said Strings.

"Only if you win," the ancient pharaoh reminded him.”It’s my turn. “ He drew his next card and put on a contemplative look. _‘Buster Blader. He's too powerful to waste on the weak monsters. But I am sure he will come in handy once Marik plays something more powerful, so I'll hold him until the time is right.'_ He gazed at the other cards in his hand for another option and smiled a bit when he saw he was holding Beta the Magnet Warrior. "Now I'll dispose of your weak monsters! I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Destroy his Worm Drake now!" The monster shot a beam of magnetic energy at the worm, swallowing and dissolving it. “Next, my gazelle will attack! Destroy his Humanoid Slime with your Claw of Destruction!” With a mighty swipe of Gazelle’s claw, Humanoid Slime was reduced to water droplets, taking Marik/Strings down to three thousand life points. "You have no monsters left to protect you.”

' _Excellent work! I knew you could do it!’_ Vicki mentally congratulated him.

A grin slowly spread across the tombkeeper’s face. He had figured out the perfect way to put an end to his enemy’s winning streak and prepare him for the summoning of his Egyptian God. _‘Just one card and the pharaoh will be in dire straits.’_ The rare hunter shot the pharaoh a smirk."Very impressive dueling. However, I'm just testing your strengths and weaknesses so I can destroy you and take away all that you possess! It's time for round two, and things are about to get interesting. Are you ready?" He pulled a card from his deck and held it up to look at, grinning when he saw he had drawn the one he needed. "The card I now hold is like nothing you've ever seen before. It is a creature that simply cannot be destroyed. It's a shapeless being made completely of plasma with no solid mass, making it utterly indestructible, and the perfect defense against enemy attacks!” He set the card down horizontally on his duel disk. “Prepare to experience Revival Jam, in defense mode!” (500 def) A watery ghost shaped monster appeared on the field, hovering in midair. "Just try to attack it! You will fail, I tell you!"

The spirit of the puzzle looked unimpressed. Here he was, thinking he would be dealing with a monster strong enough to defeat either of his two beasts and yet his opponent made another poor move. "It looks weak to me, Marik!"

"It looks weak, does it? Well take a look at this! I play the magic card, Jam Breeding Machine, which is the countdown to your destruction! What does it do, you might ask? Allow me to explain, if you will. Think of it as monster creating machine, breathing life into a new plasma creature every turn. This machine will continue to provide me with more and more plasma beasts called Slime Tokens."(500 attack points)

Yami knitted his eyebrows together. He eyed the unusual looking machine and noticed three slots, one on each side. It didn’t take him long to put two and two together. "Your plan is obvious. You plan to keep creating Slime Tokens until you have enough to sacrifice and summon your Egyptian God monster."

"Very observant, Pharaoh. Too bad you won't be able to come up with a way to stop me. Once my breeding machine creates three Slime Tokens, I will be able to summon the beast that will bring about your ultimate destruction! Your powers and puzzle will belong to me forever! They will be of no use to you, after your death."

Vicki’s face turned pale and she started shaking with rage. _‘Ugh! The hell does this scumbag think he is, murdering people?’_ She never thought she would come across someone more evil-minded than Weevil, who was detestable enough. It took everything in her to not rush over to the henchman, pummel him to the ground and beat him to a bloody pulp. She started breathing heavily. _‘I hope Yugi gets rid of him before I lose it.’_ She forced down another gulp of smoothie, and lucky for her it was the last bit, because she was beginning to lose her appetite.

"Sorry Marik, but as long as I believe in the heart of the cards, your plan will never work. So prepare to lose!" Yami pulled another card from his deck and scrunched up his brow, thinking of a way to stop Marik from executing his plan. _‘Now is the perfect time to summon my Buster Blader. I have to wipe out Marik’s life points before he summons his Egyptian God and I have 3 turns to do it. There’s no telling what his Egyptian God monster is capable of.’_ It was times like this he wished he had his memories so he would easily have a handle on how to defeat an Egyptian God. "I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon my all powerful Buster Blader!" (2600 attk) A warrior with navy colored armor and yellow lining emerged, clutching a large sword behind his shoulder. "My expert swordsman has the power to wipe out your Revival Jam and more than half of your life points!"

The brunette expected such a monster from a duelist in Yugi's league. A small excited grin formed on her face. _‘Freakshow is in for it for sure. His monster doesn’t stand a chance. I hope to see Dark Magician in action, too.’_

Marik/ Strings gave a look of false admiration. "Your monster's attack strength is quite impressive, Pharaoh, but it's still useless against my Revival Jam!"

"We'll see! Now my sword wielding monster, destroy his Revival Jam!" The magnificent warrior leapt in the air with great amplitude and hacked the plasma creature so forcefully that only small bits of plasma remained...or so it appeared. "Your monster has been splattered!"

Marik/Strings gave a smug grin. “Has it?”

“Huh?” Yami watched with a look of horror as the bits of plasma began to rebuild until the monster was whole again. "What's happening? It's reforming!"

Vicki’s eyes widened. "What on earth….?" It boggled her mind how an obviously weaker monster could be unscathed from an attack like that. Her mouth formed into an O shape. _‘Well then…I think I have seen it all.’_

Marik laughed gleefully at Yami’s stunned expression. It was refreshing to see he had proven _him_ wrong for a change. "You're surprised? I told you my Revival Jam implored the perfect defense. Even the most powerful sword cannot destroy my monster. It will always reform itself!"

The ancient pharaoh looked grim upon hearing that. "So I can't attack?"

"You can. It just won't work! This means Revival Jam will protect my life points, while my breeding machine continues to create monsters for my ultimate sacrifice!"

Yami’s frown deepened as he realized how dire his situation was. He knew turning the duel around wasn’t impossible, but it would take time, and he didn’t have much of it left. _‘I have to find another way to wipe out Marik’s life points quickly, since destroying Revival Jam is out of the question…maybe if he plays another monster. Yes, that’s it.’_

"Your dueling days are almost over," taunted Marik/Strings. "Soon, my breeding machine will have created enough monsters to sacrifice. Then comes your worst nightmare! My Egyptian God card!" Just as he drew a card, the Jam Breeding Machine was activated, producing a small pear shaped baby blue plasma being in the process. "I lay one card face down and end my turn! Only two turns left, then you'll meet your doom!"

A small smile appeared on Yami’s chiseled features. The taunting did not faze him in the least, for he had an alternative plan which would guarantee his victory if executed successfully. "I may not be able to stop your breeding machine but your plan has one tragic flaw, Marik. The rules state you have to sacrifice three Slime Tokens to summon your one Egyptian God, but what happens if I destroy them first? You see, your Slime Tokens are defenseless against the superior power of my Buster Blader. I can take them out with no resistance, and more importantly, each time Buster Blader destroys one of your Slime Tokens you'll lose over two thousand life points because they're so feeble! This means you’ll be defeated in two turns according to my calculations! Now my Buster Blader, attack his Slime Token!" The mighty warrior raised his sword and brought it down to reduce the puny monster into raindrops.

Strings’ lips spread into a devious grin.”Or don’t!”

Yami’s jaw dropped open. “Huh?”

“I reveal my face down card, the continuous trap, Jam Defender!” Revival Jam stretched its body and shifted in front of the Slime Token, causing it to absorb the attack instead.

"What's this? Revival Jam shielded your monster!" The ancient pharaoh wondered just how many more surprises his foe had. He was running out of ways to stop them. _‘I guess I’ll have to see what my deck has in store for me next. I don’t know how much time I have left.’_

Marik/Strings laughed evilly. "Exactly! As long as Revival Jam stays in defense mode, the Jam Defender forces it to absorb all of your attacks, which means every one of your attacks will be blocked!" Just like before, the plasma monster reformed itself. "You see I knew you'd attack my Slime Tokens in a desperate attempt to stop me from summoning my Egyptian God monster, so I've protected them with an indestructible force!"

Yami grunted in frustration. He knew he had hoped for a challenging duel from Marik, but not like this.

"The end is near!" continued Strings. He drew a card from his deck, which activated his breeding machine again and produced the second Slime Token. “In case you’re not keeping track, I have two Slime Tokens now.”

"I've got to stop this," said the spirit of the puzzle in a low voice. He didn’t know how he would, but he was sure his deck would help him pull through.

"I'm afraid there's only one turn left, Pharaoh, before I summon my Egyptian God monster to destroy you. But just to be safe, I think I'll play this magic card, Nightmare Steel Cage, to make sure you can't attack me for the next two turns. Not that you'll be around that long!"

Yami watched helplessly as a semi-circular pen appeared around him and his monster. Vicki’s hands started to shake, causing her to nearly drop her smoothie cup. _‘Come on, Yugi. I know it looks bad but I have watched you for a long time and you have always created miracles. Don’t lose hope.’_

"Now all you can do is just watch as I summon the most powerful creature you've ever seen to annihilate you!" gloated Marik/Strings.

Yami looked dismal. Marik was right. At this rate, his chances of victory were extremely bleak. First all of his attacks were rendered useless, now he was trapped for two whole turns, which meant the tan skinned young man would succeed in summoning the Egyptian God monster for sure. Even if he were able to get rid of the cage and trap card somehow, he would still have an immensely powerful creature to deal with. _‘I’m sure it has a weakness. However, finding it will be a challenge. But I’ll do it, somehow.’_

Marik smirked evilly at his opponent’s apprehension. ' _Soon, the millennium puzzle and the pharaoh's power will belong to me forever! Hahahahaha!'_

 


	17. Chapter 17

Yami had a meditative expression on his face as he was trying to figure a way out of his tight spot. _‘I must find a way to regain control of this duel and fast. There is very little time remaining, so I cannot waste this turn or the ones that follow. ‘_ He stared down at the cards in his hand for a potential option, his brows furrowing. _‘Hmm…there is one thing I can do for now. While it may not be much, perhaps slow and steady is what I need to step on the road to a comeback.’_ He glanced back up, allowing a slight smile to escape his lips.

Marik/Strings shot Yami a sneer after eyeing him strangely. "If I were you, Pharaoh, I wouldn’t be smiling. It appears you are out of options! You might as well give up while you can. In one more turn you'll be finished and your powers will belong to me!"

Yami’s smile faded and he gave his opponent a hard look. "Never! As long as I trust in the Heart of the Cards, you won't succeed in your plan." He kept his voice leveled, but there was a strain in it showing he was weary of the taunting and goading.

The mind puppet laughed a short sound. "Your misguided faith is completely pathetic when compared with the overwhelming power of an Egyptian God! Its powers are immeasurable and you will fall before its might!"

Vicki felt shivers going down her spine, not liking the sound of that at all. She had witnessed her fair share of bizarre moments ever since befriending Yugi, but she had a feeling what she was about to witness would throw her in for a loop. _‘Goodness, if this monster really has god-like powers then that could mean big trouble for Yugi. However, one thing I’ve learned from being his friend is anything is possible, so even if it seems farfetched, I believe him if he says he has a way.’_ Her voice got a little loud as she called out, "Come on Yugi! You have to make the most of this turn! I have your back!"

Yami had a purposeful look on his face. ' _Vicki is right. I have to draw the right card this turn or I'm doomed.’_

Marik/Strings removed his eyes off the ancient pharaoh for a second to shoot Vicki a smirk.  _'You foolish girl. You're so naïve. Well, I will deal your pathetic friend the most humiliating defeat ever. We'll see what happens to your faith then.'_ _He directed his smirk towards his foe, only this time there was a hint of malice in it._ "History may be on your side, but destiny is on mine as I move closer to defeating you! If I were you, I would use this last turn wisely. Not that it matters. You are not worthy of the powers you possess, so I will seize them from you. For as long as I can remember, I was raised to obey the ancient scriptures and help my family protect the pharaoh's tomb, only to discover the pharaoh placed a curse on my family that I had to endure under this ludicrous servitude! Now I realize it's time to make you experience the misery and suffering I went through for years!"

Vicki arched an eyebrow at the mind puppet’s ranting and raving before clicking her tongue. “ _My, my, my. Talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed,” she commented, not caring whether the mime heard her or not._ She couldn’t help but wonder where the accusations were coming from. _‘I must be missing something here. I mean, I have yet to know the pharaoh as much as I want to, but I can definitely say he is far from what he is being accused of. After all, he has been kind enough to me and the entire gang. I am honored to call him a friend.’_

Yami was speechless. He was so used to Marik being maniacal and somewhat envious that it was strange to see this touch of bitterness and anger. _‘Could these be his true raw emotions?’_ A confused frown found its way on his features as the tombkeeper’s accusations rang in his ear. It was all he could do not to pull out his hair in frustration because there was still very little of his past he remembered. _‘What puzzles me most is, could I have possibly done wrong to him? What is this curse he speaks of?’_ He shook his head to rid it of such thoughts, knowing his opponent had a penchant for playing mind games and planting seeds of doubt. _‘I must focus on winning this duel for now.’_ He pulled another card from his deck, smiling slightly. _‘Dust Tornado...this card can most definitely be my ticket to turning the duel around. I can use it to get rid of Marik's Nightmare Steel Cage. However, I won't be able to stop him from creating the last Slime Token, so I will have to prepare a defense.'_

Marik/Strings let out a gleeful laugh. "You can't attack!" he reminded Yami.

The ancient pharaoh’s eyes met Strings’, his smile never wavering."You're right! However, I can do this! I play Dust Tornado! This trap card allows me to destroy any magic or trap card I choose! I will use it to get rid of your steel cage!"

The smugness drained from Marik’s face, his mouth dropping open in alarm. "No!"

"Yes! Now, Dust Tornado, blow away his Nightmare Steel Cage with your storm!" The winds of the cyclone swept away the cage, making it evaporate into steam. "I play Berfomet in defense mode!” (1800 def) A brown-skinned beast with a wild black mane materialized, letting out a mighty roar. “That ends my turn!"

Marik gritted his teeth before growling softly, clearly displeased that his opponent actually found a way around his trap. His angry look then turned into an evil smirk. "Impressive you destroyed my Nightmare Steel Cage. However, it was a waste of your turn, for you still can't attack me. Your time has just run out!"

Yami’s tone grew strained as he responded, “I’m well aware of that, Marik. Now enough talk! Just go!"

"Very well. I do so with pleasure!" The possessed mind-puppet drew another card, producing the final Slime Token. His lips spread into an evil grin. "I sacrifice my Jam Breeder and my three Slime Tokens in order to summon the beast of your ultimate destruction, a creature whose attack power is absolutely limitless!" As the machine and three miniscule plasma monsters disappeared, a blanket of darkness slowly cloaked the sky, followed by the flashing of lightning. It was almost as if a storm was about to ensue.

Yami stood still, watching with a grave expression on his face. _‘I have a bad feeling about this. Marik, what power have you just unleashed?’_ He glanced over at Vicki, whose eyes looked like they would roll out of their sockets if they opened any wider. “Vicki, are you all right?”

Vicki managed to recover from the shock just in time to hear the ancient pharaoh’s question. “Just fine, lad. The sudden change just gave me a bit of a fright, that’s all. “ Her face turned bright red. _‘Goodness...I must have looked as if I had seen a ghost.’_

Yami nodded and said, “Good.” He turned to face his opponent once again, waiting with baited breath to see what would be in store for him regarding the powerful monster.

Strings let out a maniacal laugh. "Meet your maker, Pharaoh! The last monster you'll ever see, the Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Just as he said those words, a silhouette of a serpent-shaped creature proceeded to slither about in the shadows.

"You're finished, Yami!" declared Marik, grinning wildly. "Prepare to feel its wrath!" An enormous, orange coloured dragon with thorny spikes protruding out of its back languidly emerged onto the field, encircling into a coil on the ground. It possessed two large mouths brimming with sharp pointy teeth strong enough to cut through stone.

Yami let out a gasp upon feeling a strong force emanating from Slifer. It was all he could do not to start quaking in his boots."How can I stop it?" he pondered in a low voice. As he gazed at the beast, a bunch of questions entered his mind, such as, _‘Was I the one to control the creature, and if so, did I wield it efficiently? Knowing those details would make finding its weakness much simpler.’_ He let out a deep sigh before bringing up a hand to massage his temples.

Vicki had taken a candy bar out of her knapsack to nibble on as soon as Yami turned away from her. She opened the wrapper and took a small bite, chewing slowly. The dragon roared ferociously, making her nearly choke. _'Well it's official. I will never make fun of Rosie for her superstitions again after this. I will definitely be seeing those teeth in my nightmares tonight.'_ _She gulped it down before having another bite, ignoring the shivers that went down her spine._

Marik/Strings gave the ancient pharaoh an evil smile. "There's nothing you can do, Yami. You're about to fall before one of the most feared creatures in all of Duel Monsters! Stare into the face of defeat!"

Yami shot the mime a withering glance."Every monster has its weakness, Marik, and I'll find yours!"

"Ha! You're in no position to make threats! You only have two weak monsters guarding your life points, and they will be destroyed one by one! You don't have a card in your deck that can stop my all powerful Egyptian God monster! All you can do is watch it grow stronger."

The three thousand year old spirit got a grim look on his face. "Stronger? But how?"

"Allow me to explain how Slifer works. Its attack strength is determined by the amount of cards I hold in my hand, and because I am holding two cards, it has 2000 attack points."

Yami almost laughed at Strings’ miscalculation, but managed to keep a serious expression. "Well it's still weaker than my Buster Blader."

"That will all change, thanks to this move." Strings pulled a card from his deck, smiling as he glanced at it. “I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards. Greed is good." He grinned evilly. "I've lost one card but gained two."

Yami squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to clear his mind. _‘Hmm....he mentions his monster’s attack strength depends on the number of cards he holds in his hand. That could be the key. Of course he is so blinded by his overconfidence that he is unaware of this.’_ He opened his eyes and looked at his opponent with a small smile on his face. "In Duel Monsters, there is a limit to how many cards a player can hold, which means Slifer has a limit to its strength."

"Ha! Foolish Pharaoh!” scoffed Marik/Strings. “Don't you realize that every rule was made to be broken?" He grinned to himself about having an abundance of cards that enabled him to bend the rules.  _'He has no understanding of the destructive force of an Egyptian God monster because he has no memory of the days when they devastated the earth! But he will learn about Slifer's strength the hard way! I have just the cards to give my dragon infinite power!'_ The tombkeeper’s lips slowly stretched into a tiny grin."I'm afraid any hope of survival is completely in vain, for no one has ever defeated an Egyptian God.”

Yami took his eyes off the dragon and fixed them upon his opponent, full of determination."Until now."

"You're a fool. Slifer will wipe you out with one single attack. It's only a matter of time before I crush you and kill you in the most painful way possible!"

Yami grunted in reply. He still drew a blank on what he had done to cause the young man such distress, but knew it wasn’t the appropriate moment to interrogate him. _‘There are more important matters to worry about now. ‘_ Silencing his musings, he put his game face back on. ' _Getting rid of the Nightmare Steel Cage was a nice start. But I have to keep the comeback going, which means I will have to figure out a way to bring down Marik's dragon. Let's see. My Buster Blader gets 500 attack points for every dragon on the field or in the graveyard. I need a good card this turn before Slifer becomes too powerful to destroy.'_

The mind puppet let out an evil chuckle before pulling a card from his deck, giving his monster 4000 attack points. "I hope you’re prepared to say goodbye, Pharaoh. Your pathetic defensive monsters won't be able to protect you. My dragon is powerful enough to annihilate your Buster Blader and seriously damage your life points!"Marik leaned over slightly, stroking the top of his rod. "Your reign is over, Yami. Surrender this duel to me."

Yami put on his best confident smile."Don’t celebrate just yet, Marik! I have a few surprises in store for you!"

Marik looked upon his foe with disdain. _‘What a tenacious fool. My god card is invincible, and he will see that first hand._ ’ His voice was laced with false pity as he said, "How sad. You're finished. Just embrace it. You’ve had your chance to prove you are a worthy pharaoh, which you hadn't. It's time for me to teach you a lesson on true sovereignty. "

Vicki was nearly done with her snack. She had to resist the urge to burst out laughing at what the possessed mime just said so she wouldn’t end up spraying bits of chocolate and peanuts everywhere. _‘Oh please, he can’t even train a dog.’_

A silhouette of Yugi’s spirit appeared next to the pharaoh, putting on his best stern expression. ' _I don't think so, Marik. You don't even come close to having what it takes. It's my duty to stop you.’_ _He disappeared, seeing that Yami was in control._

Yami’s brow creased slightly. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to curb his frustration. "No. I'll go on trusting my deck." He pulled a card from his deck, managing a half-smile as he held it up to glance at. _'Lightforce Sword. This card may be able to help. I do need to go on the offensive if I want to win this duel. I can't keep putting up defenses. Maybe I need to begin by setting a trap for him.'_ He glanced up at the puppet with fierceness in his eyes."I place two cards face down and then summon Kuriboh in defense mode!” (200 def) A large brown hairball with eyes and feet with three toes appeared hovering in midair.”Make your move, Marik."

"The moment has now arrived! Prepare to fall at the hands of my ultimate destroyer! It possesses a force so mighty it almost destroyed the entire world!" The dragon roared menacingly at Yami, which did little to faze him. "All right, let's end this! Go my dragon, incinerate his Buster Blader!"

Yami gave a smug grin before letting out a quiet chuckle. "You've activated my trap card!"

Marik’s smirk faltered. "Trap card?" he repeated.

"Yes! My Lightforce Sword slashes one card out of your hand for the duration of the turn!" The small dagger went flying like a dart and pierced a card Strings was holding.

"No!" Marik clenched his teeth and let out a growl, infuriated his plan had been thwarted.  _'You're only prolonging your defeat, Pharaoh.'_

Yami’s grin widened ever so slightly, knowing his monster was now strong enough to attack. "I’m afraid this is only the beginning. Buster Blader, swing your mighty sword and slay his dragon!"The blue armored warrior raised his sword to attack the large dragon."Your Egyptian God is defeated!"His grin faded and he gasped in horror when Revival Jam twisted its body, moving in front of the Egyptian God monster to take the hit.

The mime’s lips curled up again. "Not exactly. My Jam Defender is still in play, which enables my Revival Jam to intercept all of your attacks!" Just like the previous turns when it was attacked, the liquefied creature reformed as if there were never an onslaught. He pulled another card from his deck. “It’s my turn now. I play the magic card, Card of Safe Return!”

Yami furrowed his brow in confusion. “Card of Safe Return?”

“Yes. It allows me to draw 3 cards every time Revival Jam regenerates.” The sky dragon had 5000 attack points as a result.

The ancient pharaoh was stone faced."Five thousand points?” he inquired. “Now what?" He lowered his head a bit, not wanting his opponent to think he was losing hope. ‘ _Things are deteriorating rapidly. At this rate I will not last much longer. I don’t have any monsters in my deck that are strong enough to scratch Marik's monster, much less defeat it. Not to mention all of my attacks are useless anyway. Unless…’_

Marik/Strings laughed at the pharaoh’s forlorn state."All right my dragon, destroy his Buster Blader! And take a bite out of his life points!" The behemoth fired lightning out of its mouth at the warrior, disintegrating it and taking Yami down to 2100 life points. The possessed mime laughed again."I wiped out nearly half of your life points, Pharaoh. Soon, your two defense monsters will be demolished. Do you surrender yet? You're finished. Slifer’s power will only increase as I draw more cards, and thanks to my trap card as well as Revival Jam, you can't attack."

Yami’s card held hand started to tremble as if he were struggling within himself to decide whether to continue dueling or forfeit. He used his other hand to smack it, not wanting his opponent to get a rise out of seeing his fear and doubt. _‘My chances are bleak, to say the least. However, I must not give up this battle. There is too much at stake for that.’_

By then, Vicki was done with her candy. She searched around for a nearby trashcan, freezing when she noticed the ancient pharaoh shaking. Concern immediately appeared on her features. _‘That guy must be getting to him, which is understandable. He’s driving me bonkers and I’m not the one dueling.’_ She clenched her fists, fuming silently for several minutes before letting out a deep breath. "Don't even think about listening to this psycho!" she belted out. She was so sick of Strings’ gloating and wanted to see him squirm for a change. Feeling a bit thirsty from the candy bar, she reached inside her knapsack and pulled out a bottled water. Unscrewing the top, she took a long sip. _‘Ah, now that’s much better.’_

Yami faced Vicki long enough to give her a slight nod and then directed his attention back to the duel, his eyes filled with fire. “You have not defeated me yet, Marik! It’s my move now!”

Marik/Strings set his mouth in a line, but there was a hint of amusement. “Very well. I gave you a chance to make it easy on yourself and hand over your puzzle, but if you desire more punishment, so be it! Once my sky dragon defeats you, your days as pharaoh will be over."

“Not if I defeat you first,” was all Yami would respond, in a very abrupt manner. He was beyond weary of listening to Marik and his mind slave ramble. He mentally told himself to keep focused, before gazing down at his deck. ' _All right. None of my monsters are strong enough to beat a sky dragon, so I will need the right magic or trap card which can possibly get past his Jam Defender and Revival Jam. Please…Heart of the Cards…guide me.'_   He closed his eyes for a brief moment and reopened them, glancing up. "Here I go! Now!" He pulled a card from his deck and held it up to take a look at, his lips curling ever so slightly. _‘Magic Cylinder. This_ _could probably do the trick, but it has to be combined with a magician to work._ ‘ He took a peek at his cards again to see if he was holding any spellcaster type monsters in his hand. His smile widened a tad upon realizing he happened to be holding Dark Magician, the new one he had won from Arkana. _‘Perfect!’_ He stared at the image as if he wanted to send a message to the monster’s spirit with his eyes and then glanced back up. "I sacrifice Kuriboh and Berfomet, to summon Dark Magician in defense mode!" (2100 def) The spellcaster emerged, crouched down on one knee. He no longer wore the sinister smile he was known for under his former master’s rule.

Vicki got a big grin on her face, happy about having another chance to see Dark Magician in action, not even caring how different his coloring was. _‘Great timing. ‘_ Her grin became smug when she side-eyed Strings. _‘You’re in for it now, psycho-boy. Your world is about to be rocked big time. The attack strength may be incomparable but I’m sure Yugi has a way to weaken that overgrown snake.’_ She took another sip of water before screwing the top back on and putting it away.

Strings merely ignored the young woman, although he was well aware of the fact that her eyes were on him. _‘Let her revel in her joy. Her hopes will be dashed soon enough.’_ He let loose maniacal laughter, eliciting a strange look from the pharaoh. "By summoning a new monster to the field, you've activated Slifer's special ability!”

Yami’s eyes widened. "Oh no. It seems Slifer is far more formidable than I feared. ”

"How perceptive of you. You’re about to witness its second mouth! Hahaha!"

"Slifer is full of surprises."

Marik laughed. "That’s right! Even if it's your turn, Slifer automatically attacks every monster you summon with its second set of jaws, draining 2000 points from whatever mode your monster is in, so say goodbye to your Dark Magician!"

Yami had a grim expression on his face as he pondered what he would do.  _'Well, Dark Magician does have 2100 defense points, so that means he will survive. However, the attack will leave him barely alive, and I need him in order to carry out my strategy. I hope it still works, despite Slifer’s special ability.'_ _He put his game face back on._

Marik/Strings let out a celebratory laugh. “You’re about to lose everything, Pharaoh! Slifer, attack!!” The dragon shot a ball of white lightning at the magician.

Yami was filled with fear as he saw the assault coming, and he knew he had to act swiftly to stop it. "It's time to save my Dark Magician.” He set a magic card on his duel disk.

Marik wore an evil grin to contain a laugh that was threatening to explode out of his throat. "It's too late! Observe!" The lightning ball travelled dangerously close to the spellcaster, whose expression held a mixture of fear and worry whilst bracing himself to be blown to smithereens. He gazed at the ancient pharaoh with pleading eyes, begging him not to allow anything to happen.

Yami returned the magician’s gaze and nodded to reassure him before facing the mime."Why don't  _you_ observe!" he retorted, spreading one arm out to the side for an added effect.

Vicki had long been resisting the urge to tell the mind slave to shut his pie hole, but opted to let Yami handle it. She gave a thumbs up sign, going, “Mmmhmm.”

Strings feigned a sympathetic look as he said, "It really is a pity that your magician had to leave us so soon."

Vicki’s stomach became queasy and she felt the bile rising up inside her. It took everything for her not to spew chunks right then and there at the mime’s antics. _‘Seriously...what a phony...his false sympathy isn’t fooling anyone.’_ Reaching into her knapsack again, she pulled out her bottled water and opened it, taking a sip. _‘I hope Yugi hurries up and gets rid of this slime.’_

Yami chuckled. "Who said he's gone?"

" _I_ did," responded Marik with a sneer, watching as the lightning bolt collided with the Dark Magician, from which a massive explosion ensued. He refused to accept the idea of being outsmarted again. The smoke soon cleared and the lightning bolt dissipated, making a crackling sound. The tombkeeper’s mouth dropped open when he spotted several top hats lined up across the field.

Yami’s lips stretched into a smug grin."Guess again. I activated Magical Hats just in time.”

Vicki put away her water bottle and then let out a sigh of relief. She had been so worried the attack would hit. "Great trick, Yugi!" Her friend’s cleverness never ceased to amaze her. _‘But then again, Dark Magician is too epic to go down so soon.’_

Marik's smirk faltered, turning into a deep frown and then a scowl. "So he's hiding inside one of those hats?" he questioned through gritted teeth. He looked like smoke was about to arise from his ears.

"Not just hiding. He's preparing to launch a counterattack."

Marik blinked several times before looking at the pharaoh as if he had reached a new level of insane. "Yami, your monster is not strong enough! Not to defeat Slifer!" He laughed again.

Yami kept his facial expression stoic, unfazed by the laughter. "If I were you, I wouldn’t be laughing. While it's true your dragon is powerful, Marik, I have something much stronger on my side, which is faith. I place two cards beneath the Magical Hats. That ends my turn.” He let out a satisfied sigh. _‘That should hold him off. If this doesn’t work, I don’t know what else can be done.’_

Marik/Strings made a cynical sound in his throat as if to show how unimpressed he was."Your hats merely provide you with a temporary hiding place, Pharaoh. In the meantime I will play my own magic card, and it will make my dragon's power infinite! Infinite Cards lets me exceed the six card limit and hold as many as I wish! Didn’t I tell you the rules mean nothing to me?”

Yami grunted in response. It was quite frustrating when he looked like he was on his way to turning the duel around, only to have his strategy be foiled. Not to mention his foe’s constant gloating didn’t help. _‘Well, with my face down cards in play, Slifer’s attack strength won’t matter.’_ After closing his eyes and exhaling a deep breath, he managed to calm down a bit.

Marik/Strings studied Yami for a bit, quirking an eyebrow at his composed demeanor. _‘How could he be so calm when I am about to obliterate his most prized monster? Does he have something planned?’_ He looked worried for a second, but then shrugged it off, thinking the ancient pharaoh was just deluding himself into believing he had a chance of winning. An evil smirk appeared on his face."Since Slifer gets 1000 attack points for every card in my hand, there's no limit to my monster's power! Slifer, unleash your Thunder Force on the right hand hat!"

“You made a lucky guess, Marik,” said Yami, watching as the snake-shaped dragon generated a massive burst of yellowish energy in its opened mouth, aiming it at the hat. Although he spoke gravely, inwardly he was smiling because of the trap he had set.

Marik grinned evilly. "You couldn't hide him forever!"

"This duel is not over!"

Marik’s grin widened as his dragon’s thunderbolt poured down and struck the hat."It may as well be! Your monster is destroyed!" When the smoke cleared, his grin quickly faded and his mouth fell open at the sight before him. There stood Dark Magician holding two cylinders, using one of them to absorb the thunder. “What’s going on?!” he demanded to know. “My attack has failed!” He let his eyes drift to the pharaoh’s face, noticing a hint of a smile. He clenched his rod tightly, shaking with rage. _‘To hell with you, Pharaoh! You have thwarted my strategy for the last time!’_

Yami gave his foe a cocky smile. "It seems, Marik, you have forgotten I hid two trap cards under that hat! Magic Cylinder and Spellbinding Circle! I will weaken your sky dragon's power, and then redirect his own Thunder Force attack right back at him! Fire!" A circle appeared around the monstrous dragon, draining 700 of its attack points and decreasing them to 4300, Slifer grimacing as its strength was zapped. The magician then pointed his staff, and launched the attack with the other cylinder. "Say goodbye, Marik!"

Marik’s face relaxed into a devious grin. "Never! You can't attack me with my Revival Jam in play!"

Yami watched with a stunned expression as the plasma monster shifted in front of Slifer, taking the hit and then reforming. "So your plasma monster can even block redirected attacks?"

"That's exactly right, Pharaoh. Then it regenerates unharmed. This also means I can draw 3 new cards." Strings pulled three cards from his deck, giving his monster a grand total of 7300 attack points. “Don’t forget the ability of Infinite Cards.” The possessed mime drew one more card, raising his dragon’s attack strength to an astronomical eight thousand three hundred.

Yami’s face blanched, his eyes widening in both fear and astonishment. _‘Eight thousand, three hundred attack points? That puts the power of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Gate Guardian to shame.’_ He stood there speechless for several minutes before managing to say, "That Egyptian God monster is unstoppable."

The tombkeeper gave a wicked grin. He got the impression his foe was finally going to see reason and admit defeat. _‘That’s right, Pharaoh, surrender.’_ He let out a sinister chuckle. "Precisely. Since your Spellbinding Circle card has expired, Slifer gains even more attack points, giving him nine thousand!” The circle that ensnared Slifer disappeared, and the dragon gave a mighty roar as it was freed. “Now Slifer, demolish his Dark Magician!" Slifer shot another burst of thunder at the spellcaster, blasting him with great vigor and destroying him. Both Yami and Vicki shielded themselves from the force of the attack, their hair blowing in the wind.

Vicki rubbed her arms as she felt chills going down her spine. _‘Wow…who would have thought a Duel Monster was capable of such power? But then again, it is a god, so I suppose it’s plausible.’_ She glanced over at the ancient pharaoh. _‘I hope he’s all right. He looks shaken up over there. It doesn’t suit him.’_ She shot a glare at the mime, filled with burning hatred towards him for putting Yami in such a position.

Marik felt Vicki’s angry stare through the eyes of his mind slave and smirked to himself. Although she was also an enemy, he couldn’t help feeling aroused. _‘Such a feisty vixen…she would make an excellent maid. Perhaps I will have her work alongside Keren after I win.’_ His lips proceeded to spread into a Chesire cat grin before he shook his head, cursing himself for having that train of thought. His grin became malicious after his gaze fixated on Yami."Behold the ultimate five card combination that makes me completely indestructible! My Egyptian God monster will continue to grow stronger, and your attacks are useless!"

“Oh no…” muttered the ancient pharaoh. As much as he hated to admit it, Marik was right. With his last hope being gone, he had been backed into a corner. He dropped to his knees, beads of sweat pouring down his cheeks and forehead as he bent over. His bangs fell in front of his face. _‘How can I possibly win? His continuous trap and magic cards have left me with no way to attack and even if I were able to, his monster is far too powerful.’_ "I can't let him destroy me…but what can I do?” He clenched his fists, pounded them on the ground and let out several groans of frustration.

Soon, there were two pairs of footsteps, followed by a chilly sounding voice barking, “Get on your feet, Yugi!"

Vicki’s ears jumped instantly at the familiar frosty voice and mild displeasure found its way on her face. She let out a muffled groan. _‘Oh great… **he’s**_ _here.’_ Not wanting her mood to become totally sour, she opted to just ignore him unless he said something truly out of line. _‘If he does, I will not keep quiet about it.’_

Yami instantly recognized the voice that filled his ears. He frowned slightly. _‘Hmm?’_ Though he remained hunched over, he glanced up ever so slightly to see that his rival and Mokuba had arrived. "Kaiba! What are you doing here?"

The teen CEO ignored Yami's question, instead giving him a funny look. "Since when do you bow to your adversaries?"

As disdainful as Kaiba sounded, Yami knew it was his way of encouraging him to keep going. "Never!" He was mentally cursing himself for allowing his nemesis to see him in such a weakened state.

"Then get up and pull yourself together so you can defeat this nobody and relieve him of his Egyptian God card, and do it now. Don't let this punk win! The only one who is worthy to be called my rival is you, so don't you dare rob me of a chance to face you in a rematch. Slifer may have brought you to your knees but you can move ahead and strike back if you find out its weakness. If you still have what it takes, then prove it to me now!" His lips curled up into his trademark half-smile. _‘Once I find out its weakness, I will win it from Yugi, and the title of Duel King will belong to me!'_

 


	18. Chapter 18

Vicki remained silent whilst listening to Kaiba’s peptalk, her skin crawling slightly. She drew in a deep breath, ready to yell at him that the world didn’t revolve around him, but Yami put up a hand as if to say, _‘It’s all right. Leave Kaiba to me.’_ She just nodded, knowing the ancient pharaoh was more than capable of dealing with the CEO’s glacial exterior. _‘I will concede Rich-boy is right, in his own obnoxious way. Yugi can’t allow the slimeball to defeat him. But if that’s his way of supporting someone, I would hate to see how he discourages people. Now I know not to go to him if I need advice.’_ She rubbed the bridge of her nose before gazing towards the stream.

"Stand up Yugi, and take down his Egyptian God monster!" continued Kaiba.

Yami slowly rose to his feet and turned to his rival, nodding to him. "Wait for me, Kaiba. I will defeat him.” He then faced his opponent, glaring at him. "Marik, it's over!"

"Ha! My Egyptian God monster is unstoppable!" Marik/Strings let out a gasp upon hearing Kaiba’s voice before. He looked away from the pharaoh, facing the CEO with a wide grin on his face."It is so wonderful to see you, Kaiba. How fitting it is that you're here to witness Yugi's destruction. It so happens that you are my next victim. Once Slifer annihilates Yugi I will strip you of  _your_ Egyptian God card!"

Kaiba gave the mime a scornful look. "Save your breath. Your empty threats don't scare me!"

"They will in time, fool!"

Kaiba sneered, folding his arms. ' _Hmph. Not likely. How ridiculous. I am the only one who has what it takes to defeat Yugi.'_

Yami ignored the exchange between Kaiba and the mine, instead staring at the cards in his hand, contemplating his next move.  _'I have to find a way to defeat Marik’s dragon once and for all, like Kaiba said. The problem is that it has 10,000 attack points and none of my monsters come close. The best I can do for now is put up a defense once again.'_ He pulled a card from his deck, glancing at it and looking hopeful. _‘Monster Reborn. This can come in handy soon. I need to find Slifer’s weakness before it is too late.’_ His game face returned as he gazed at Strings. "I place one card face down, and summon Big Shield Gardna to the field in defense mode!" (2600 def)

Marik/Strings chuckled. "Have you forgotten that every monster you summon to the field activates my dragon's special ability? Let me remind you by blasting your monster!" The humongous beast fired its lightning blast at Big Shield Gardna, taking its defense points down to a very low six hundred. The monster groaned before hunching over.

Mokuba looked worried. "Oh no! Yugi won't last much longer!" he said in a panic.

The young CEO had a pensive look on his face as he watched the onslaught. ' _Slifer is even more formidable than Obelisk is and a battle between the two would result in a clash. I must win Slifer for myself.'_ He then turned to face his younger brother to address his concern. “He said he would defeat this lunatic, so he had better honor his word.”

Mokuba was about to say something, but before he could, he noticed the smoke dissipating. His eyes widened and he let out a loud gasp when he saw Big Shield Gardna was still alive. Severely weakened, but alive."Look, Seto! Yugi's monster survived the attack!"

"Barely."

Strings gave an evil chuckle, feeling exhilarated about being so close to achieving victory."Your Big Shield Gardna has been cut down to size! My sky dragon will continue to automatically devastate your monsters as soon as they're summoned to the field." He laughed again. "Just one more attack and your only defense will be demolished, leaving nothing between you and Slifer. Where's your faith in the cards now, Pharaoh?" He pulled another card from his deck, giving his dragon a nearly insurmountable 11,000 attack points in the process.

Vicki wearily brought up a hand to rub at her forehead as if to show how much the complexity of the situation was making her brain ache. “Great. Just when I thought things couldn’t get more bizarre,” she muttered under her breath.

Mokuba’s eyes bugged out, looking as if they would pop out of their sockets any minute. He had never seen a monster as strong as Slifer. "Wow! Eleven thousand points! That's already more than 3 times the attack strength of your Blue Eyes White Dragon, Seto."

"Yes, and it'll only grow stronger. Yugi's opponent has Infinite Cards in play, which enables him to hold as many cards as he wants."

Mokuba’s expression turned grim upon hearing this. "And the more cards in his hand, the more attack points his dragon has. That means there's no limit to how strong his Egyptian God can grow." He was beginning to wonder what Yami’s chances of winning were, or if he even still had a shot.

Kaiba’s brows knitted together. ' _Or is there? Slifer's power depends on how many cards the player has in his entire deck.’_  Suddenly he pieced it together and realized what the discovery meant.  _'That's it! Slifer the Sky Dragon has one fatal flaw! Let's see if Yugi has enough fortitude to figure out this "infinity" is just a pretense.'_ A tiny smile crept upon his lips.

"All right, my sky dragon, eradicate this fool's shield!" Marik/Strings commanded. The dragon obliterated Big Shield Gardna with its thunder attack, leaving Yami with no monsters on the field to protect him. The mime let out another malicious laugh."You're completely defenseless, Pharaoh. The next time my sky dragon attacks, you'll be finished! It's undefeatable, you fool!"

Yami put on his best pensive look, ignoring his opponent’s taunting as best as he could, although he felt a growl threatening to escape his throat. _‘I promised Kaiba I would defeat Marik, and I have no intentions of going back on my word. The question is, how should I do so? With every card drawn, Slifer’s power increases._ ‘He recalled the theory he had about the possible way to spot the dragon’s weakness. _‘What if I force Marik to draw all the cards in his deck somehow? Then when he reaches his last one, he would automatically lose the duel. That’s it!’_ His lips slowly curled into a small grin as he found the answer that had been in front of him the entire time. He glanced up and announced, “I will make Slifer the Sky Dragon destroy itself!"

Kaiba tilted his head back, a big grin spreading on his face at the fact that his rival had just said the words he had been waiting to hear. “It’s about time!”

 

Mokuba looked at his brother with a puzzled expression. "What does he mean?"

Vicki cocked her head. "Is that even possible?" she pondered aloud. The duel had been so much like a rollercoaster for her. She hoped Yami would be able to pull the plan off, whatever it was. _‘This I gotta see.’_

The possessed mime raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What makes you think you can?"

Yami smiled as he explained, "Ah. It's a simple matter of common sense. If my monsters are too weak, then I must use your monster to destroy itself."

Marik/Strings looked at Yami as if he had just admitted he were an alien. "Haven't you realized that an Egyptian God monster cannot be controlled? It's much too powerful, Pharaoh!"

"We'll see," countered the ancient pharaoh, a cocky grin escaping. "I suspect you don't have as much knowledge about the Egyptian Gods as you think you do. After all, you've been so busy abusing the ancient scriptures that you have not learned their strengths and weaknesses."

The mime’s expression grew pinched, his eyes narrowing. He refused to allow someone who didn't even have any memories of the Egyptian Gods to play him for a fool. "How  _dare_ you challenge my wisdom of the ancient ways?! I know all!"

Yami had more or less anticipated such a reaction from the tombkeeper and his mind slave. Even so, his smile didn’t waver. "We'll see how much you know soon enough, Marik!"

The mime’s angry look turned into a sneer. "I'd like to see you try to turn Slifer against me!"

Mokuba gave a deep frown of confusion, unsure what to make of Yami’s plan.  _'What's Yugi talking about? Sure, he's a great duelist, but how can he make an Egyptian God monster destroy itself? That dragon seems way too strong to be controlled. Sounds crazy to me!'_ He turned to his big brother. "Seto? Do you know what's going on?"

"It’s quite simple, Mokuba. The dragon’s greatest strength is also its greatest weakness. Just keep watching."

The young boy opened his mouth to say he was still confused, but then nodded, figuring his brother knew what he was talking about. "Okay…"

Marik/Strings smirked at Yami. "It’s time for you to make your move, Pharaoh! I promise you it will be your last!"

Yami grinned self-assuredly. "Is that so? We'll see!" He prepared to draw another card, hesitating as if afraid it would be useless for his situation.  _'If I don't draw the card I need, his sky dragon will crush me. But I know the Heart of the Cards will guide me.'_ He pulled the card from his deck and slowly took a glance at it, smiling slightly. _‘Perfect!’_ He held it up in the air, a powerful beam of energy emitting from it.

Marik/Strings furrowed an eyebrow and then frowned, wondering what his foe could be so happy about. "Well? What is it? Anything worth using in your final turn?"

Yami’s smile widened just a bit. “Actually it's just what I need to take you down!"

The corner of Kaiba’s lips quirked up into his trademark half-smile. ' _That's right, Yugi! Win that god card so we can battle for it. The Egyptian God cards choose the better duelist to be their master, and it'll be me.'_

Yami put his game face back on before gazing at his opponent with fire in his eyes."Time to lose! I reveal my face down card, Monster Reborn!”

Marik/Strings shot the ancient pharaoh a baffled look."What good will that do?"

"This card lets me bring back one monster from the graveyard, and I choose to resurrect my mighty Buster Blader!" The navy colored warrior reappeared glowing whilst letting out a grunt.

Marik/Strings widened his eyes in disbelief, wondering what had possessed Yami to make that move. _‘He must have given up. That’s the only reason he would summon such a weak monster after declaring he would defeat me.’_ He gave an evil laugh. "What? My dragon has already destroyed that monster. Plus summoning it to defend your life points will only delay your ultimate defeat!"

"It's not defending,” corrected Yami, his voice dripping with amusement. “Take a closer look, Marik. Buster Blader has been summoned in attack mode!"

Marik eyed the ancient pharaoh with contempt. ' _What a thoughtless move. With his Buster Blader in attack mode, not only will my dragon eliminate his monster, but the remainder of his life points will be depleted! Destroying him was a simpler task than I thought. '_

"I have realized I cannot win a duel by just defending my life points, which is why I will be going on the offensive from this moment forward,” said Yami. “I will now risk one final sword attack by Buster Blader."

"You're more of a fool than I thought," scoffed Strings. "You've left yourself wide open for my monster to defeat you. Have you forgotten about my five card combination that makes Slifer the Sky Dragon completely indestructible? Perhaps you need a reminder, Pharaoh!" He pulled three more cards from his deck, making his monster an astronomical 14,000 attack points.

Mokuba’s eyes went wide at the huge numerical figure. "Fourteen thousand attack points?" he repeated. "That's nuts!" He then began to look doubtful. _‘I hate to even think this, since I’m supposed to trust my brother, but the idea of Yugi winning this duel seems like a tall order with Slifer as powerful as he is.’_

Vicki had a look on her face that said, _‘Say what?’_ before coughing a bit. Once the episode ceased, she cleared her throat and uttered, “That’s an understatement.”

Marik/Strings laughed loudly. "By resurrecting Buster Blader, you have also activated my dragon's second mouth! It will blast two thousand points from your monster!"

“My monster is strong enough to withstand your attack!!” pointed out Yami. He watched with a calm expression as the dragon prepared to deliver its assault. For the first time since the duel began, he was confident he had come up with the scheme that would turn Marik's strategy upside down and win him the duel. _‘Marik is in for a rude awakening, so he can taunt me all he wants. Nothing will be able to save him now.’_ The lightning blast hit Buster Blader, draining his strength and leaving him with just 1100 points. The warrior let out a groan before hunching over.

Strings took one look at the severely weakened Buster Blader and burst into a fit of uproarious laughter."My Egyptian God has reduced your monster into the pathetic mess barely standing before you! Your reign as pharaoh is almost over, so prepare to die with all of your powers infused within me! In my next turn your monster and your life points will be completely wiped out."

Yami just stared at the possessed mime, appalled by his delusions of victory. His face then broke into a confident smile. "I'm afraid there isn't going to be a next turn for you. When my monster attacks,  _you'll_  be defeated. Watch as my plan to slay your so -called indestructible dragon begins!"

The smugness drained from Marik’s face, replaced by shock and then utter amusement. _‘How very foolish of him to even consider attacking when his monster is much weaker._ _Well if that is his decision, I will punish him for making such a fatal mistake.’_

Mokuba’s eyebrows arched way up, shocked that Yami would make such a hasty move when he was usually much more careful.  _'Has Yugi lost it? His Buster Blader won't even scratch Slifer the Sky Dragon.'_ He glanced over at his brother to see what he thought of all this.

The young CEO observed with his arms folded, looking as if he were in his own world. He felt his brother’s eyes on him and briefly glanced back before turning his attention back to the duel.   _'I know Mokuba is lost and considers Yugi’s move careless, but this is getting interesting. If Yugi's plan works, my suspicions on how to defeat Slifer will be confirmed.'_

Strings broke into another peal of evil laughter, as if Yami had just told him the funniest joke he had ever heard. Slifer being defeated by a weak monster? Impossible! His laughter elicited a hard look from the ancient pharaoh. After he had calmed down, he jeered, "I'm ready for your pathetic attack!"

 _‘This is it. Someone is going to lose this duel.’_ Kaiba’s half-smile widened and his cold blue eyes were full of excitement like a little kid in a toy store. It was quite satisfying to see things going according to his plan. He gave Yami a look that said, _’Yugi, whatever you do, don’t screw this up or else there will be hell to pay.’_

"Buster Blader, attack Slifer the Sky Dragon with your powerful blade!" The warrior staggered while lunging at the huge beast. It was almost as if his sword was too heavy for him in his weakened condition.

Marik/Strings let out a chuckle, trying to suppress the raucous laughter that was ticking his stomach. "Watching your puny warrior try to take down my unstoppable Egyptian God monster is actually quite amusing!"

“That I would love to see,” Vicki piped up. She muffled a giggle at the thought of Slifer being destroyed by a monster much weaker than it. Although a part of her felt a bit guilty for laughing, she loved seeing the mime get tossed down a peg or two. She waited with baited breath to see how the battle royal would end.

A cocky smirk crossed the mime’s features as he watched the navy colored warrior carry out his attack against the plasma monster. "Your terrible memory knows no bounds. Have you forgotten that my sky dragon is protected by my ultimate defender, the shape shifting Revival Jam?"

“I am well aware of that, Marik,” responded Yami with a smirk of his own. “If you would quiet down for a second, you would realize it is a part of my plan.” Once again, the plasma beast stretched its body, taking the brunt of Buster Blader’s attack, splattering into pieces.

Marik/Strings gave an evil grin. “You do realize your maneuver is helping me, don’t you?” He reached towards his deck, preparing to draw his next three cards.

Yami wagged his finger at the mime before smiling smugly."Not so fast. I'm afraid it's still my turn, but before I make my next move, I need for Revival Jam to revive." He watched as the plasma creature reformed. “To complete my strategy, I play my magic card, Brain Control! _I’ll_ be controlling your monster from now on!”

Mokuba lifted his eyes, his confusion diminishing considerably."I think I get Yugi's plan. He must want to use Brain Control to take over the dragon's mind, but I still think Slifer is way too strong to be controlled."

Marik/Strings tilted his head as another cocky grin escaped his lips. "Good move, but it's not quite that simple. Sorry Yami, but magic cards are completely useless against the Egyptian God monsters, and now you will pay the price for making such a foolish mistake!"

Yami shook his head lightly before letting out a soft chuckle. It never ceased to amaze him how his opponent was quick to jump to conclusions. "Who said I was after your dragon?"

The mime’s grin faded and turned into a confused frown."You're not?"

"No Marik, there's another monster on your field I'm after, and I'll control him,” answered the ancient pharaoh with a small smile. The brain emitted some waves, pulling the plasma monster on the opposite side of the field. “My Brain Control will seize your Revival Jam!"

The mime’s jaw dropped open slightly and then he gave Yami a puzzled look. "What can you possibly do with my Revival Jam card? It can't hurt my dragon, so it's of no use to you."

 _‘Must I explain everything to him?_ ’ It was all Yami could do not to let out a weary sigh because he was at the end of his rope dealing with the possessed mime’s lack of perception. “He is of more help to me than you think, Marik, and you will see that soon enough. In the meantime, draw your three new cards."

"I will, which will give my monster another 3 thousand attack points! With every card I draw, my monster grows even stronger!" As Marik/Strings drew his 3 cards, his dragon's attack points increased to seventeen thousand. He let out another sinister laugh. "You have made your final move, Pharaoh. Slifer, wipe out his Buster Blader and the remainder of his life points!"

' _I wouldn't do that if I were you,’_ thought Vicki, grinning to herself. Feeling psyched to see Yami regain control of the duel, she broke into a mini applause and gave a thumbs up sign. _‘Good job, Yugi. Now finish this tool off.’_

Yami’s lips spread into a self-satisfied grin as he rose up an arm. "Hold on, Marik! Your sky dragon's special ability means its second mouth has to attack any new monster that appears on my side of the field!"

All traces of smugness were gone from the mime’s face and it was replaced by horror, for he recalled that the ancient pharaoh was now in possession of his plasma monster. He watched with a grim expression as the lightning bolt hit Revival Jam instead of Buster Blader. Without so much of a word, he pulled 3 more cards from his deck.

Yami got a rather serious expression upon noting the mime’s speechlessness. "Now do you see?” he asked. “Before you can destroy me, you will have to destroy my Revival Jam, and since it cannot be destroyed while in defense mode, you know what that means."

Marik just stood there with his mouth hanging open when the realization hit him. _‘This can’t be. As long as Yami has his Brain Control card in play, Revival Jam will keep regenerating itself on his side of the field, blocking any attack my dragon launches and preventing me from getting at his life points. Every time Revival Jam reforms itself, my mindslave will be forced to draw 3 new cards as well as one more thanks to the effect of Infinite Cards. Slifer’s attack strength may continue to increase, but now it doesn’t matter because I’m trapped! There’s no way out of this situation! This means Yami will succeed.’_ He let out a frustrated growl and mentally cursed a string of expletives, seeing the corner he had boxed himself into all because he wanted his creature to be invincible.

The mind puppet kept drawing the three cards as Revival Jam reformed after being attacked by Slifer. It kept up until he found himself holding too many and they fell out of his hand, scattering all over the ground.”No!” he cried out in a rage. “This can’t be happening.” Vicki’s face was turning red during her attempt to hold in her laughter at the mime’s state. It was making her ribs hurt. _‘Serves him right, though.’_

Yami peered down at the scattered cards, then back at his opponent."As powerful as your Egyptian God card may be, no monster is without weakness and your sky dragon's weakness lies in its special ability,” he explained in an "I told you so" kind of way.

Marik gritted his teeth and let out a grunt, not wanting to hear anything from his foe. However, he knew he couldn’t contradict the ancient pharaoh any longer, for he had seen with his own two eyes that there really  _was_ a way to make Slifer self-destruct. _‘The cycle I created is never ending. First attack, then regenerate, then draw. Slifer will continue attacking Revival Jam and my mindslave will continue drawing until…’_ Soon, Strings had reached the very last card in his deck. _‘No! This can’t be!’_

"I've turned your dragon against you, causing you to use up all the cards in your dueling deck!"

"No…" Strings’ remaining cards fell out of his hands to join the scattered pile on the ground and he fell to his knees, frozen with shock. The powerless dragon collapsed in a heap, its head popping off. Vicki could hold it in no longer. She snorted with laughter, wanting to gloat, _‘Oh how the mighty have fallen’,_ just to make fun of the mime, but opted not to. She rubbed at her sore sides before smiling so hard her cheeks hurt.

Yami exchanged a look with Marik/Strings. He felt a smile escaping, but kept his expression serious. "I win! It's over!" he declared.

Marik’s shocked look turned into a scowl. He ground his teeth, clutching his rod tightly. "It can't be! How could I lose with an Egyptian God card in my deck?! You'll pay, Yami! You may have defeated Slifer, but I hold another Egyptian God card, one that’s much more powerful! I would advise you to savor this victory while you can, for it will be your last!" He very faintly heard footsteps approaching him, but he wasn’t in the mood for any company at the moment. He just stood there watching the view of the ocean and scowled, muttering curse words every now and then.

The footsteps belonged to Odion. He had come to see how the duel was progressing. He hung back, listening to his master rage for a bit and debated in his mind whether he should approach him or not. He frowned when he heard the young man swearing. _‘I take it he failed to defeat the pharaoh once again. I suppose it would be best to give him some time alone. ‘_ He was afraid even his politeness would earn him a tongue lashing. He turned around and walked away, thinking he would return after the young man had cooled off. _‘Perhaps I should check on Keren. I haven’t seen any trace of her since this morning.’_

Keren had just awoken from her slumber. She had been in such a deep sleep that she almost forgot about her finger hurting, only to be reminded when she used her hands to pull herself into a sitting position. She winced before bringing up her good hand to rub the remainder of sleep from her eyes. _‘Well, that nap did do me good.’_ She reached for the book she had been reading before she was so rudely interrupted, opened it to the page she had left off of, and began to read. Just as she was becoming engaged in the story, there was a knock on the door. She let out an exasperated sigh but then memories of the attack came to her. _‘Oh, please don’t let it be another rare hunter…anyone but them.’_ Her heart started to race and she tensed up at the thought of dealing with the robed men again. _‘Stop being so paranoid! Just ask to put your mind at ease!’_ a voice inside her head scolded. She laid her book aside and exhaled a deep breath. "Wh-Who is it?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"It is I, Odion."

 _‘Oh…thank Ra.’_ The young woman let out a sigh of relief and her heartbeat seemed to be returning to normal. She didn’t know what he wanted, but she wasn’t complaining either. A terrible thought suddenly came to her. _‘What if he’s here to say he wants nothing to do with me anymore? As crushing as that is, I can’t say I blame him.’_ She gulped. "Just a minute." She lazily got up off the bed, heading over to the door and opening it to see her male companion standing there. She quirked an eyebrow when she saw he was wearing his usual somber facial expression. _‘Hmm...I wonder what’s on his mind. I hope he’ll tell me. He’s been so mysterious lately.’_ She stepped back so he could come in. He nodded at her unspoken invitation and entered. Once he was inside, she shut the door, hoping no one would interrupt their time together, regardless of his purpose for coming to see her.

"What's going on?" Keren asked, walking over to her bed and sitting down. "Is something wrong?" She gazed down at her lap and nervously twiddled her thumbs, bracing herself for unpleasant news. Running a hand through her slightly mussed hair, she then locked eyes with the tattooed faced man.

Odion studied the young woman for a bit, frowning slightly when he noted there was a hint of worry in her eyes and also pain. He felt a sharp jolt in his heart, but he shook it off before responding, "Master Marik has just been defeated in a duel against the pharaoh, and he is furious because of it. If I were you, I would not say or do anything to aggravate him."

Keren lowered her eyes knowingly, although inwardly she wondered why Odion was telling her that. It was just like any other time things didn’t go the tombkeeper’s way, and she never dreamed of saying anything to set him off. Just imagining his fury was enough to make her shudder. _‘I must admit, though, walking on eggshells is becoming tiresome. I hope this loss makes him see reason and stop trying to fight a battle he can’t win. Something tells me he won’t, though.’_ She nodded. “I understand.”

“Good. The last thing I want is for you to be on the end of Master Marik’s wrath.” Odion paused, remembering what he wanted to speak to her about, now that they were alone. _“_ What has been going on with you? I trust you are taking care of yourself?"

 _‘Oh. I guess he does not know after all.’_ Keren let out a sigh of relief as there had been a huge weight taken off her shoulders. _‘Maybe I should confide in him. What would it hurt? After all, you never know until you try.’_ She took a deep breath as she prepared to relate her story. “Well, I am trying my hardest to. However, awhile ago, I had a run in with several of your colleagues and they tried to assault me. “ She did her best to keep her voice controlled, but she felt it threatening to shake, since it was hard to speak of the incident. Her skin still felt grimy from their touch and her stomach was also queasy. _‘As soon as Odion leaves, I will take a long shower.’_

Odion was silent for a long while, taking in what his female companion had said. His jaw was set, his eyes filled with fury and his nostrils flared. His first instinct was to find the robed men who dared to do such a thing and beat them senseless until they were black and blue. He removed his eyes off of Keren for a bit. _‘Calm down, Odion. Revenge will accomplish nothing.’_ He let out a long breath before facing the woman again. “Are you all right?” he asked, making an effort to keep his voice leveled.

Keren felt all her fears disappearing upon hearing the older man’s question. His silence had been making her nervous and she knew if it lasted longer, she would have assumed the worst. “Not particularly. On the one hand, I escaped them before they could carry out their scheme, but my wrists still ache...also, my finger…” She held out the hand that had the bandaged finger to show him, removing the handkerchief she had tied around it. “This happened while I was escaping. I don’t know the extent of the damage done to it, but it hurts excruciatingly. But not to worry, Marik took care of them.” She spoke the last statement slowly, hoping she had reassured her male companion so he wouldn’t go seeking revenge. _‘I must say, though, it is nice to know he cares enough to fight for me. Lately I haven’t been so sure he does.’_

Odion’s facial expression softened a tad, though there was still a hint of displeasure. “Well I am glad you escaped danger.” He held her hand in his, examining it and frowning when he saw the bruises as well as her finger being bent at an awkward angle. He then released her hand and his eyes met hers. “I would advise you to see a doctor as soon as we dock.”

Keren nodded in understanding. “I will. I had every intention of going, actually.”

“Good.” Odion managed a small smile before looking serious again. “I thank you for trusting me enough to share what has happened to you. There is something else troubling you, isn’t there? Don’t deny it…I have seen it in your eyes for quite some time.”

Keren looked taken aback for a moment. She knew she could not say she was all right, because the tattooed faced man spoke the truth when he said she seemed troubled, even though she had been trying her hardest not to show her emotions around him. _‘I suppose I haven’t done the best job suppressing them after all.’_ While she should have been happy she was being given an opportunity to say what was on her mind, something inside her snapped and her eyes became cold, as well as her voice. “So you have finally noticed that, have you? Well, here is your answer. It is because you have allowed Marik to lead you astray to the extent where you’re following the darkness. What’s the matter with you? Do you not have a mind of your own anymore?!” She stopped, hearing herself. She had never raised her voice to Odion before. _‘Oh goodness...today’s events must have really put me on edge…and I am still hurt from how he treated me yesterday, to an extent. I imagine he is furious now if not before. However, I will not be deterred any longer.’_ She turned away and took several rapid breaths, trying to calm herself down.

Odion looked shocked upon hearing the young woman’s outburst and it left him at a loss for words. It was painful enough seeing her in distress, but the fact that he was the cause of it tore at his heart. _‘Is she right? Has my honor really diminished? That has never been my motivation.’_ He thought back to the other day when he had scolded her as if she were a child and he shook his head, disgusted with himself. He then placed a finger beneath her chin to make her look at him. She tensed up a bit, but relaxed when she didn’t see anger on his face. “Please forgive me. It is not my intention to make you suffer. However, I made a vow that I would always protect Master Marik. I am the only one who can keep his darker side dormant.”

Keren’s eyes softened a bit. "I know…but at what cost..?" Her voice trailed off, as it was on the verge of cracking.

Odion placed his large hands on the young woman's shoulders. "Until I find a way to help his inner light shine again. I want him to return to the innocent person he once was just as you and Ishizu do. It is important for him to learn the truth about his past. Once that is taken care of, I will make it up to you. That is a promise."

Keren smiled slightly, for she had been waiting to hear those words for quite some time. _‘It remains to be seen how long it will take him to reveal the truth to Marik. Six years of not knowing is more than long enough. I had better bring up the idea to Ishizu just in case.’_ She shot her best charming smile at her companion before saying, “I will hold you to your promise.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn’t long before Marik's ship finally docked at Domino Harbor. By then, Marik had forgotten about the defeat he suffered at the hands of his greatest enemy, having taken his anger out on several used glasses. After releasing his rage, he returned to the top deck with an evil smirk on his face. Clutching his rod, he emitted a glow from it, connecting with one of his rare hunters and spying on the people of Battle City. He chuckled to himself upon hearing them talk about how they were enjoying the tournament thus far. _‘Just look at those foolish mortals. They are so oblivious it’s pathetic. Well, I am about to spoil their fun. Let’s see if they will be so happy then.’_ He was about to control the rare hunter to go see what Yami and Kaiba were up to when all of a sudden he heard footsteps. _‘Hmm?’_ Annoyed at being interrupted, he turned around with a scowl on his face, ready to give the person a good telling off. His scowl disappeared and was replaced by a neutral expression when he saw it was Odion.

The older man knelt down respectfully, trying not to show how pleased he was that his younger adopted brother appeared to be in a better mood. “Master Marik, have you come up with a new plan as of yet?”

Marik peered down at his servant, his lips stretching into a wicked smile. “Yes I have. This time I will crush the pharaoh for sure!”

“Oh?” Odion furrowed his brow slightly, his green eyes filled with curiosity. “And what do you have planned for him this time?” _‘Judging from how quickly he seemed to have bounced back, it must be something truly ruthless.’_

The tombkeeper’s smile widened as he replied, “Remember when I mentioned his friends have the potential to be quite useful? Well, I have observed them through the eyes of my mindslave and I have seen how high spirited they are, namely that fellow, Joey Wheeler. What better way to destroy Yami and his weak vessel than hitting them where it hurts most?”

Odion tilted his head before nodding knowingly. “Ah, I see. You wish to use this Joey Wheeler to force the pharaoh into a life and death match, correct?”

Marik’s smile shifted into a devious grin. “Precisely. It’s about time Yami feels what it is like to have his trust betrayed!” There was a bit of vehemence in his last statement, as he was still a bit sore about losing Slifer the Sky Dragon to his greatest enemy.

Odion hesitated, having strong doubts about Marik’s scheme. He had the impression the pharaoh was quite loyal to his friends and on top of that, his conscience was nagging at him. Not wanting to feel of his master’s wrath, he just said, “All right. Let me know if there is any way I can assist.” A pang of guilt hit him as his mind switched to Keren and his conversation with her for a brief second. _‘I’m sorry, Keren. It has to be this way for now. But I will not go back on my word.’_

Marik frowned slightly at how hesitant Odion was at first, but shrugged it off, instead giving a deadly smile. “I shall. In the meantime, I will send Lumis and Umbra to keep Yami and Kaiba occupied while I prepare to carry out my scheme. “ He chuckled softly whilst rubbing the top of his rod. _‘Those fools don’t stand a chance.’_

Keren had managed to get through a large chunk of the remainder of her novel when she noticed the ship was no longer moving. She turned the book over, resting it in her lap before taking a peek through her cabin window. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw they had indeed arrived. _‘Thank goodness. I don’t want to deal with this pain for another minute. ‘_ She eyed her bandaged finger, wincing slightly at the pain. _‘At least I can get some help now, but first…’_ She took out her mobile phone to check and see if there were any missed calls. Sure enough, there was one from the museum. _‘Just as I thought...she must have called while I was napping earlier. I had better return her call._ ’ Just as she was about to dial the number, the phone rang. She checked the ID to see it was Ishizu calling again. She answered. "Hello?"

"Good day, this is Ishizu speaking."

"Hello Ishizu. I was about to call you to let you know I have finally arrived in Domino City."

"I am aware of your arrival. I am glad the remainder of your journey went smoothly."

"As am I." Keren was hopeful she would be able to put the incident with the rare hunters behind her. On the other hand, it was a huge weight off her shoulders when she had the heart-to-heart with Odion, although she had to cringe at how explosive she was. While she had every intention of talking sense into him, she didn’t plan for it to go that way. _‘Note to self…never pour out my heart when under a lot of stress.’_ She was hopeful she would be able to find a way to keep him from doing something he would really regret later. _‘With everything that has happened, I have to say it will be a relief once I meet up with Ishizu.’_

"How is your hand feeling?" asked Ishizu, cutting into the older woman’s thoughts. "Is it in terrible pain?"

Keren had thoughts about saying it was nothing, but knew Ishizu would immediately be able to see through her lie, due to her millennium powers. "Very much so. I nearly lost consciousness."

On the other end, Ishizu was frowning. "It must hurt quite severely then. You should seek medical attention as soon as possible."

Keren knew better than to argue when Ishizu used the motherly tone with her. "I am aware of that. I will go there momentarily." She then remembered she didn't know where any nearby hospitals were, which posed a big problem. _‘What shall I do? I don’t want to wander around the city all day. Besides, who knows how dangerous it is? Fiddlesticks, why am I fretting? Surely Ishizu would know. She has been in Japan long enough to become familiar with the place.’_ She paused for a bit to clear her thoughts before asking, _“_ Do you know of any nearby hospitals?" She got out a pad and pen just in case.

"I most certainly do. I will arrange for you to be taken to the hospital and instruct the chauffeur to transport you to the museum afterwards.”

Keren smiled a bit, liking the arrangement. "Sounds like a plan. I will see you shortly." She put away her pad and pen, deciding she didn’t need them anymore.

"Wonderful. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Keren hung up and put her phone away. She then stood up and began to do a quick search to make sure she had everything. She spotted her tichel on the bed and snatched it up, not wanting to leave it behind. She draped it over her hair and continued to look around, doing a thorough search. Aside from the book she had been reading, there was nothing. She picked up the novel, placed a bookmark inside and put it inside her satchel. Letting out a satisfied sigh, she slung the satchel over her shoulder and rolled the suitcase along as she left the cabin. Whilst walking through the halls, she felt a shiver going down her spine and a sour feeling in her stomach as the memories of her escaping from the rare hunters returned to haunt her. Shaking her head to rid her mind of such tormenting recollections, she exited Marik’s large ship and found a seat where she would be able to see when the chauffer arrived to pick her up. After getting herself situated, she pulled her book out of her satchel, opened it to the page she had left off of and began to read, becoming engrossed in the remainder of the story. This time, nothing could distract her. At one point, there was a sound of a motorcycle engine starting up and the vehicle speeding off. _‘Huh?’_ She glanced up briefly, spotting a vaguely familiar figure on the bike. _‘That must be Marik…no doubt he is racing off to get into mischief again, since his last scheme failed.’_ She reached up a hand to wearily rub her forehead before letting out a frustrated sigh. Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer for the pharaoh and his friends to be kept out of harm’s way and then returned to the story.

Keren was finishing off the last page when she heard a car pull up, followed by honking. She glanced up with a jolt, knowing it could very well be the chauffeur Ishizu had sent to pick her up. There was a limo parked, its driver letting the windows down and asking, "Miss Keren?"

"Yes, it is I." The young woman closed her book and slipped it in her satchel. She then rose up and grabbed a hold of her small suitcase, rolling it along with her to the car. An older gentleman climbed out, opened the passenger door and took the suitcase from her, popping the trunk and placing it inside. She smiled gratefully before saying, “Thank you,” and climbed into the limo, fastening her seatbelt. The chauffeur pulled out of the parking lot of the harbor and drove to the hospital. She leaned back and closed her eyes throughout the ride to block out the pain, hoping the problem wasn’t serious. _‘Something tells me the pain will get worse before it subsides.’_

 

(Domino Hospital)

 

Keren had made it to the hospital with very few problems and was now sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room, reading a magazine as she waited to be served. She was trying her hardest to focus on the articles and not worry about anything else, but the overbearing stench invaded her nostrils, making her wrinkle her nose. Her stomach began to feel nauseous. _‘Goodness gracious, that smells positively putrid! Did someone forget to clean up spilled medication or something? Good grief!’_ She inhaled a deep breath, holding it in so she wouldn’t have to stomach the smell as much. She then went back to reading. _‘I just hope it won’t be too long…I’m not sure how long I can keep it up.’_                              

 

“Miss Keren Mizrahi?” a professional sounding voice asked.

 

The young woman’s head jerked up from the magazine article and she slowly let out the breath she had been holding in as she spotted a nurse standing over her. “Yes, ma’am?”

 

“The x-ray technician can see you now,” said the nurse, giving Keren a slight smile to make her feel more at ease, just in case she was nervous.

 

Keren nodded. “All right. Thank you for informing me. “ She rested the magazine down, arose from her seat, and headed to the x-ray room with a mixture of emotions. On the one hand, there was relief she would finally receive some help, but at the same time she felt a swarm of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She inhaled another deep breath, let it out and entered to see a man with graying blonde hair dressed in white waiting for her. He gave her a warm smile. "Good day. Miss Keren, I presume?”

 

“Yes, correct.” The butterflies had settled down in the young woman’s stomach, which was a welcome relief, but then they were replaced by a large knot. She inwardly groaned. _‘Of all the moments for that to happen…’_ It was all she could do not to wring her hands together and wonder if she would be able to get through the process all right. She let out a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

“All right, from my understanding, you have a finger that needs to be x-rayed. On which hand is it?”

“My left one.” Keren removed the makeshift bandage from her left hand before holding it up for the technician to see, showing him her swollen and bruised index finger. He made a “hmmm” sound as he gently took her hand in his to examine, frowning deeply at the angle her finger was twisted. She remained still throughout the process, though she couldn’t help but tense up as soon as he touched her finger. She bit back the yelp of pain that was threatening to escape. _‘Hopefully it is not as bad as it looks.’_

The technician looked at Keren. “Well from the looks of it, your finger may be broken,” he informed her, as if he had read her mind. “However, I must confirm it with the x-ray. I will need for you to remain still.”

Keren nodded slightly, giving him permission to proceed. Though she rarely had accidents that required hospital visits, she knew what to expect.

The man placed a large bib on Keren and then pressed a button on the large camera-like machine. ' _CLICK!'_ it went. He took another one and then removed the bib. He retrieved the images as they slid out, scanning them to see the extent of the damage done. His facial expression became grim. The bone had been broken in two sections. He turned away from the x-rays to face the young woman, who had a questioning look on her face. “It is just as I had suspected. Your finger is fractured, in two places to be exact.” While his tone of voice was grave, his eyes held sympathy in them.

At first, Keren’s face turned pale at the news because it meant she would have limited use of the hand for awhile. On the other hand, it came as very little surprise to her since her gut feeling was telling her something was seriously wrong, as much as she tried to shake it off. _‘I suppose that is to be expected. The pain is far too great to be a sprain of any degree.’_ She gulped. "I understand."

"Unfortunate, but nothing that cannot be fixed. I will give these x-rays to the doctor that is to tend to you. You will have to wait a bit, but it won’t be for long. You may go now."

"All right. Thank you." Keren exited the room. As soon as she was a far enough distance, she let out a sigh. _‘Please give me the strength to hold on a bit longer.’_

Ocean duelist Mako Tsunami had just won another duel, which earned him two more locator cards. His lips spread into a wide grin. _‘Two more cards and I will have made it to the finals.’_ There was nothing more he wanted than a chance to prove his potential. Whilst he watched his opponent walk away from him sniveling, his stomach growled. He let out an awkward laugh. _‘I guess it’s my cue to get some lunch. I could use a break anyway. Dueling is hungry work.’_ Holding up his trusty net, he made his way over to the aquarium, quirking an eyebrow upon noticing its seemingly empty state. _‘I take it is a good omen.I can have my lunch in peace with no one to bother me.’_ He climbed onto the ledge and cast his net into the water, hoping luck would be on his side. It wasn’t long before he felt his net filling up. It was becoming heavier and heavier. He checked on his progress and his eyes widened to see his net was filled with small fish. He got an excited grin like a little child who had been given the gift he had asked for. _‘Wow, jackpot! I will have plenty to eat during the Battle City finals!_ ’ Just as he was about to get off the ledge to prepare his lunch, a large monstrous whale with jaws open wide and sharp teeth arose from the depths of the ocean and grabbed a hold of him by the seat of his pants, about to swallow him hole. He was so taken off guard that he nearly fell off the ledge, his heart pounding. He flailed his free arm to keep his balance and proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs.

A young woman with long light brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail, dressed in summer clothing came rushing out to see what the yelling was about. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when she saw Mako holding the net full of fish and the whale trying to bite him. "Mister, what do you think you're doing? Do you not know this is an aquarium?"

Mako was trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. He faced the young woman with a panicked expression, trembling."I was just getting my lunch when this whale attacked me!"

The young woman gave the sea duelist an “Are you crazy” look. She had very little patience for thieves. "That's because you were stealing  _his_ lunch. Now leave if you value your life."

At those words, Mako dropped the net of fish back into the water, which pacified the whale’s anger enough for it to release its hold on the frightened young man.  _'There goes my lunch.’_ He lowered his head in despair before glancing up at the aquarium worker, noticing her look of disapproval. "I just wanted to have my daily meal before my next duel, that's all."

The aquarium worker’s frown softened a bit. She was able to understand his intentions and she definitely didn’t want him going hungry. _‘Even so, that still doesn’t justify his thievery.’_ Her voice remained stern as she warned Mako, "Well, you should get out of here before you are a meal." Just as she said those words, she collapsed.

Mako let out a worried gasp when he saw the girl collapse. His eyes filled with concern, he leapt off the aquarium’s ledge and ran over to her. He used one hand to hold her up and the other to feel her forehead. He frowned upon noticing how hot it was. "You have a fever. You should be in bed, resting," he told her.

The aquarium worker looked a bit surprised at such concern. _‘Hmm....perhaps he really is a nice guy, even if he just tried to steal the fish. ‘_ She let out a distressed moan. It was such a struggle keeping her eyes open. She couldn't say she didn't feel like lying down at the moment, but that wasn't exactly an option."I wish I could, but I have to perform in a show in just a little while," she responded weakly. "I'm the only one the creatures will obey."

Mako gazed down at the young woman with a serious, thoughtful facial expression. "Well you're in no condition to do it. Let me do it in your place. I happen to love the sea and its creatures. All of them are my friends."

The young woman wanted to laugh at how Mako went from being scared out of his wits to sounding like her father, or even a doctor, and she would have, had it not been for her weakened state. "Really? You'd do that for me?" She gave him a weak, grateful smile.

"Of course. Just leave it to me."

Marik rode down the streets of Domino City, enjoying the cool and gentle breeze. His longish cornsilk blonde hair blew in the wind and flapped on the nape of his neck. A big grin crept upon his face as he was nearing Battle City. ' _Excellent. I can feel the victory within my grasp. Pharaoh, you may have won Slifer from me, but I will win it back and strip Kaiba of his Obelisk as well. You had better enjoy your brief ownership of Slifer because soon you'll be nowhere but oblivion! Hahaha!'_ His mind landed on Keren for a brief moment as he recalled the condition she was in the last time he saw her. _‘I would hope she received some help for her injuries by now.’_ He quickly shook his head, refusing to allow himself to be distracted. _‘That woman should be the least of my worries now…there is work to be done.’_

Joey wandered around Battle City with Tristan, Tèa and Vicki in search for a potential final challenge that was preferably a top ranked duelist. There had been no luck so far, with the exception of Kaiba earlier, but the CEO had bailed due to one of his henchmen summoning him. He let out a frustrated sigh. _’Dang, who knew finding a worthy opponent would be this tough? Don’t tell me all those participating are beginners_. _I know there’s Mai, but I don’t want to face her until the finals.’_ He gazed around absentmindedly before his eyes brightened up a little when he spotted Bakura standing by himself. “Hey guys, that’s Bakura! We haven’t seen him since before the start of this tournament!”

Tèa and the others averted their eyes to where Joey was pointing out to them and saw the white haired young man. “Now that you’ve mentioned it, you’re right!” said Tèa. “This _is_ the first time we’ve seen him. I wonder what he has been up to all this time.” Her expression then turned serious as she remembered how mysteriously he appeared during the Duelist Kingdom tournament and hadn’t revealed himself to the group right away. _‘Considering all the weird stuff that happened because of the spirit of his millennium ring, I have a feeling this meeting isn’t just a coincidence.’_

Joey got a nervous expression on his face. “I just hope that’s our friend, Ryou, and not the evil spirit.” He barely held back a shudder. Just the mention of the dark spirit was enough to give him nightmares.

Vicki rubbed the bridge of her nose with her finger. “Well, there’s one way to find out. Let’s go say hello.” Bakura was someone else she wanted to get to know better, though she couldn’t say the same for his alter-ego, based on everything she had heard about him.

“I’m on it!” Joey and his friends wandered over to where their friend was standing. Joey stopped in front of him, plastering a big “happy-to-see-you” grin on his face. "Hey Bakura, what's up? You're here to check out the tournament too?"

Bakura glanced up at his friends, giving them a polite smile. "Hello. Yes I am. There has been much hype and it certainly sounded like fun. How are you progressing thus far, Joey?"

Joey got a big goofy grin on his face as he answered, "Just great! I have 4 locator cards now! Just two more and I’ll be qualified for the finals."

"Congratulations, Joey! I know you will make it.” The shape of Bakura’s dark eyes became narrow and he gave a devious smirk, indicating his sinister counterpart was briefly in control. _'You stupid mortals play your foolish games while I become the most powerful being in the world!'_

Joey frowned slightly as he noticed there was a brief change in his friend’s demeanor, but he shrugged it off. _‘Maybe it’s just me.’_ He took a look at his watch. "Well as much as I want to stay and chat for awhile longer, I’m in a hurry. I have to go find my next challenge. Smell ya later!"

Bakura nodded. "All right. Goodbye. " He watched his friends walk away for a bit before his dark side took control once again, grinning evilly. _‘Soon, all of them will cease to exist.'_

The teenagers and Mr. Mutou walked through the crowded city, seeing duels going on left and right. Joey stared straight ahead, not even paying the duelists any attention. He started dragging his feet in boredom. _‘For the love of crap…there should be a worthy opponent around here somewhere…one that’s not a dirty cheater.’_ He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. _‘This is ridiculous already.’_

Mr. Mutou and Yugi’s friends kept going, only to stop short when they spotted a handmade sign containing a crayoned drawing of Mako snuggling with Shamu. It read: _“DON’T MISS TOP RANKED OCEAN DUELIST MAKO TSUNAMI’S PERFORMANCE WITH OUR FAVORITE WHALE!”_ Tristan gave a confused frown. "Hey, Mako is supposed to be dueling, not performing with Shamu! What the hell does he think he’s doing?"

“Yeah, time is running out to qualify for the finals," agreed Tèa. A puzzled look etched onto her face before it became stern. _‘He better not have backed out at the last minute. He has too much potential to be a quitter.’_

Vicki shrugged, as if to say she didn’t really have a clue either. "Maybe this is his way of issuing a challenge..?" she wondered aloud. Tristan shot her a blank stare. “Just a thought.”

Joey’s eyes lit up and a wide grin slowly spread across his face. He had been hoping he would cross paths with the top ranked ocean duelist. _‘Yugi beat him in Duelist Kingdom and now is my chance to test my skills against him. The fact that I actually like him is an added bonus.’_ He ran a hand over his face. "Ah, who cares what he's doing? He's gonna be my next challenge." Wasting no time, he sprinted to the aquarium.

"I think he's lost it," muttered Tristan, shaking his head. He and Tèa ran after Joey.

"Wait up, you guys! Some of us can't run as fast as you can!" protested Vicki and Mr. Mutou in unison. Joey, Tèa and Tristan peered over their shoulders, shooting apologetic glances at them and slowing down their pace a bit so they could catch up. The five of them continued making their way to the aquarium, and it wasn’t long before they were approaching the entrance. They walked through, spotting a mob of people seated on the bleachers cheering and applauding loudly, as they were clearly enjoying the show. Mako was riding on Shamu, holding on tight as the whale dove underwater for a dip making enormous splashes. The people leaned backwards to avoid getting wet, and Joey, his friends as well as the old man stepped to the side to keep from being drenched.

The whale soon came back up with Mako standing on its snout. The ocean duelist smiled when he saw the gang watching, recognizing them as Yugi’s friends."Well, hello there, my friends. Have you come to see my unforgettable show?"

"Not exactly, Mako," answered Joey. "I've come to challenge you to a duel!"

"What are you doing performing anyway?" asked Tèa simultaneously, deciding not to scold the blonde for being so brazen.

Mako chuckled a bit, amused by how feisty the blonde was. _‘I admire his spunk, but he’s getting ahead of himself.’_ He tilted his head before fixing his gaze on the group, and then on Joey. "It would be rude to stop the Ocean World show, but I believe these people would want to see me defeat you in a duel and advance to the finals. I have 4 locator cards at this point. And to answer your question, Tèa, I am here to duel. I just wanted to give someone a helping hand as a break."

Joey nodded to show he understood and then heaved a sigh of relief that he would have his duel. “I suppose that makes sense, and very nice of you.” The look in his eyes then grew fierce. "I have four locator cards as well! Nothing against you, but I'll have you know that  _I_ will be the one making it to the finals!"

Mako smiled wryly at the blonde."We'll see about that, Joey."

"Yes we will. Both of us will put on a show these people won't forget!"

"Now we're in agreement. Let's duel!" Both gentlemen took their places on the playing field, which was a concrete island in the middle of the tank. The teens and Mr. Mutou went to find seats on the bleachers, doing their best to drown out the uproarious cheer from the crowd. _‘I suppose I can understand their excitement,’_ thought Vicki as she took a seat, making herself as comfortable as she possibly could. _‘I’ve seen the chap duel on television before and he certainly seems respectable enough.’_

Joey and Mako activated their duel disks. "So how many locator cards are you willing to risk losing, freaky fish guy?" asked Joey with a hint of sassiness.

Mako grimaced a bit, for the nickname drove him up a wall, but he opted to ignore it this time. "Two. And how about you, jelly fish?"

"I put up two as well!"

"Smart challenge. Be prepared to feel the wrath of the mighty ocean!"

"I'm more than prepared!" In an attempt to get the crowd psyched to watch the duel, Joey did a couple of pirouettes while drawing a card from his deck. Tèa and Tristan groaned before facepalming. _‘I swear, he could be such a goof. I hope he doesn’t spend the entire duel making a fool of himself.’_ The majority of the spectators in the audience had expressions on their faces that said,  _'What the hell does this guy think he's doing?'_

Mako just stared at the blonde before giving him an impatient look. "Is this a ballet class or a duel?"

Joey ceased the pirouettes. "Very funny!" He straightened up a bit and peeked at the card he had just drawn, looking mildly dismayed. _‘Hayabusa Knight…not quite what I was hoping for, but at least I can buy some time to figure out his strategy. He’s better than that Parasite Paracide card I tossed away, I suppose.’_ He put his game face on. "I'll play my Hayabusa Knight in defense mode and end my turn." (700 def) A humanoid shaped bird with maroon, white and yellow feathers holding a sword emerged onto the field, letting out a squawk.

Mako feigned a disappointed look. “Not much of an opening move, but if that’s your best, you won’t last too long.” He pulled a card from his deck, smiling slightly as he glanced at it."I summon the mighty Flying Fish in attack mode!" (800 attk) A baby blue colored fish with wings and pink lips appeared. "Go my Flying Fish, attack that face down monster!" The fish pounced on the large warrior shaped bird, destroying it. He shot a smirk at the blonde. "This is just the beginning of my ocean onslaught!"

Joey returned a smirk of his own. "It takes more than that to defeat me, you big sardine! That was just a warm up and I have already figured out what strategy I’m gonna use to turn your monsters into fish bait! I place another monster in defense mode and that's all."

Mako was resisting the urge to tease the blonde some more, but kept quiet. "I will place one card face down, ending my turn." He sighed wearily. _‘I hope this duel heats up soon. Joey is not giving me much of a challenge thus far.’_

"That's all you've got? I guess it's time for me to let you watch the master in action!" Joey started to do more pirouettes.

Tèa shook her head and let out an “Ugh, not again” kind of groan. "Hey Joey this is so embarrassing to watch!" she yelled from the sidelines.

"Just make your move already!” snapped Mako. “I have a duel to win!"

Joey nearly lost his balance on his last pirouette as he came to a stop. "Quit rushing me! I was just trying to give these people a good show."

"All you're doing is putting them to sleep! They came to watch a duel, not your best dancing skills!"

"Whatever. Where was I? Oh yes, I was about to fillet your Flying Fish. I sacrifice my defense monster in order to summon Garoozis in attack mode!" (1800 attk) A dragon- like beast emerged onto the field, growling.

Mako gave a small smirk. "You fell right into my trap!"

Joey’s confident look faltered. "Trap card?" he repeated in a panic.

"Yes! I activate Torrential Tribute, which wipes any monster off the field I choose! Say goodbye!” Joey gaped as he watched a giant flood of water drown his creature. “Great…” he muttered. “Now I’m defenseless. “

Marik continued to ride through the city, all the while using his millennium rod to monitor the activity of his rare hunters. As he came to a corner and approached an alley, he leaned his bike back, tilting on the hind wheels. He saw a young man with long wild white hair standing with his arms spread to the side, as if forbidding him to go any further. The wheels made a screeching noise as he came to a grinding halt. He removed his helmet, furrowed his brow and glared slightly at the young man. "Whoever you are, you're in my way," he barked. He didn't know what the stranger was up to, but he would not hesitate to use force if he had to.

The evil spirit ignored Marik's tone of voice, instead giving him a menacing look of his own. "You have something I seek. Give me your millennium item and you may pass by."

Under normal circumstances Marik would laugh such a demand to scorn, but he couldn’t help but notice the ring hanging around this stranger’s neck. He let out a slight gasp at the power emanating from it. _‘The force coming from that man…he is even more diabolical than I am. However, that doesn’t scare me in the least._ ’ He then made a face that was between a frown and genuine intrigue. "Why do you want my millennium item?" he wanted to know.

"I am on a quest to collect all seven millennium items so that I may rule the world!"

Marik drew his lips in a firm, thin line. It seemed to him the evil spirit had quite a bit of knowledge about the ancient scriptures. _‘How interesting. Even so, the power I seek is greater than that of the seven millennium items._ _Chances are he may become an obstacle, and that is unacceptable._ ’ He scowled at the thought of the dark spirit standing in his way but then a small evil smile crept upon his lips as an idea came to him. _‘Hmm....perhaps I can use this man’s goals to my advantage. It will take some negotiating, but he may make a valuable ally.’_ He softened his tone just a tad as he said, “My name is Marik."

The evil spirit gave Marik a look that read, _’Yeah? So?_ ’, as he didn't know why the tombkeeper was introducing himself. "Not that I care who you are or it's any of your business, but you may call me Bakura."

Inwardly, Marik was chuckling at the young man’s unfriendly behavior but he kept a nonchalant expression, not wanting to piss him off. "Well, Bakura, you may have my millennium rod, but before I hand it over, you must do something for me. After I get what I am really interested in, the millennium rod will mean absolutely nothing to me."

The dark spirit’s eyes narrowed slightly, not appreciating Marik’s audacity one bit."Why should I help you when I can take your item by force just as I had done to others in the past?"

Marik let out a heavy sigh. Yami Bakura was making him want to pull out his hair in frustration with his constant questions. _‘He must not understand very well._ ’ He took a deep breath to keep calm. "I know the whereabouts of several millennium items, including the millennium necklace worn by my older sister."

Yami Bakura tilted his head, the corner of his lips curling into a half smile. "Perhaps there is a way we can work together."

"Wise choice." The two young men faced each other, engaging in a Shadow Game to test the other’s strength with their respective millennium items. Flames surrounded their bodies, Marik’s being purple and Yami Bakura’s, blue.

Mako smirked at Joey’s diminishing confidence before letting out a small laugh. "You're wide open for a direct attack, Joey!"

 _‘Gotta keep cool and not let him see me sweat._ ’ Joey put on his best fearless expression."Go ahead and attack me!"

"I will! Flying Fish, attack Joey's life points directly!" The blonde gave a yelp as the fish flew towards him and nibbled on him, taking him down to 3200 life points.

The crowd clapped and cheered loudly for Mako, enjoying his performance thus far. "Wheeler isn't gonna last much longer at this rate," a teen boy said, grinning excitedly. His grin faded and was replaced by a more thoughtful expression. _‘I hope he picks up the pace soon. At least with him fighting back, the duel will become even more exciting. He is supposed to be good, after all.’_

Mako glanced up to smile at the cheering audience and turned his attention back to the duel. “I set one card face down and end my turn. I hope you are prepared for the other surprises I have in store for you." He then lowered his head and closed his eyes, looking pensive as his mind switched to his father. _‘I remember as if it were only yesterday…my father put his own life at risk to make sure I would be safe from the storm. I thought I had lost him forever, but when I saw the life boat being missing, I knew he had survived. From that day forward I made a decision to dedicate every duel I fight to him. I am sure he would be proud of me.’_ He glanced back up, opening his eyes and facing the blonde with a look of determination. "Despite my critical words at times, I bear no grudge against you, Joey. However, I am fighting this duel in honor of my father, which means I will show you no mercy."

Joey allowed a serious smile to escape his lips before putting his game face back on. "That makes two of us who don't show any mercy. I am dueling for a family member as well—my sister Serenity. I also have a promise to keep to a friend." He closed his eyes briefly, lowering his head as his mind landed on his best friend. _‘Yuge, continue to wait for me.’_ He reopened his eyes before the ocean duelist could chide him for zoning out. “Anyway, I summon Alligator's Sword in attack mode. I also play two cards face down."

Mako gave Joey’s move a look of approval as if to say, _‘Very good this time.’_ His look then turned into his all-business one."That's an improvement over your previous moves, but it's still not enough to save you from my denizens of the deep." He pulled a card from his deck, holding it up and smiling a bit. "I sacrifice Flying Fish in order to summon the almighty Amphibian Beast in attack mode!" (2400 attk) A hideous green frog-like beast materialized. "Amphibian Beast, attack!"

Joey gave the sea duelist a sly grin. "Not quite! I activate one of my face down cards, Fairy Box!" A large box with a bunch of holes entrapped the alligator in order to disorient the amphibian creature. Mako’s confident countenance wavered a tad upon realizing Alligator’s Sword could disappear into any hole.

"Excellent move, Joey!" cheered Vicki, giving a light applause. She admired how the blonde always came back strong despite the rocky starts.

Joey watched with a gleeful expression as Mako was clearly having trouble deciding which hole he should have his Amphibian Beast attack. "What's the matter, Mako? You don't like those arcade games? Well get ready because you're gonna be shark bait soon!" He began to laugh incessantly.

Mako grunted before exchanging a look with the blonde. "Enjoy your brief moment of triumph because  _you_  will be shark bait after I play this card!"

Joey instantly stopped laughing and his smile turned into a look of chagrin. "Say what? Not again!"

"That's right! I play Umi, which floods the entire playing field with water!" The sudden pool of water almost knocked Joey over but he managed to stay on his feet. "This also boosts my monster's attack strength by 200 points and makes your alligator come up for air, as it cannot breathe underwater!"

“Aww man!” whined Joey, knowing his monster was in trouble. It seemed like every time he was on the road to a comeback his opponent found a way to outsmart him. His hands started to tremble. He had to pinch himself to stop, lest Mako would poke fun of him for doubting himself and he refused to give in. _‘Wait, what am I so worried about? I still have my face down card. If luck is on my side, he is in trouble!’_ He cursed himself for losing his calm before giving Mako a smug grin. "Nice try! I reveal my other face down card, Skull Dice!" The small imp-like creature tossed the die and he, along with all of his supporters mentally urged it to land on a high number. The audience waited with baited breath as it began to slow down and come to a stop. It landed on a 4, dropping the green colored creature's attack points to six hundred fifty. Joey raised his fist in delight. "Yes! Okay Alligator Sword, dispose of that oversized tadpole!" The alligator reduced Amphibian Beast to ribbons with its sword attack, decreasing the ocean duelist's life points to three thousand, three hundred. The blonde got a proud-of-himself smile on his face. _‘Great. We’re almost even now.’_

Mako gave Joey a congratulatory smile for finally starting to live up to his reputation. "That was quite an impressive maneuver, Joey. I must say, you're a worthy opponent."

"Thanks, Mako. You're very worthy yourself."

“Why thank you. I appreciate you saying so.” Mako’s smile turned confident as he looked at the cards in his hand. ' _However, this duel is just beginning. You may have destroyed my amphibian, but you do not stand a chance against my other sea creatures, including my secret weapon!'_

 


	20. Chapter 20

Joey was all fired up from his comeback. Perhaps his victory wouldn't be so hard to obtain after all. He knew Mako had more in store for him, but at this point he felt like he was ready to face it. Not only that, but the ocean duelist was the one who was defenseless this time. All he needed was a monster strong enough and he would be able to damage Mako's lifepoints.

"Your comeback ends now, Joey. Soon you'll be finished and I will be taking two of your locator cards!" announced Mako.

"I don't think so! You have no monsters to protect you! That means I can launch a direct attack!"

The ocean duelist looked shocked at Joey's seemingly selective memory. "I'd like to see you try that, land lubber! You're forgetting that the field is flooded with my ocean."

Joey’s confident grin faltered a bit, but he put his game face back on. "No biggie. I'll find some way around your ocean, Mako!"  _'I will need the right card or else I'm toast on his next turn!'_

"Not likely. Neither of your monsters are a match for the mighty ocean!"

"That's what you think! It's my turn now!" Joey drew a card and was ecstatic with his draw. It was Polymerization. His comeback streak seemed to be continuing.  _'Just the card I needed to complete my strategy.'_ "First I summon Baby Dragon in attack mode!"(1200 attack points)

The sea duelist widened his eyes in disbelief. All that trash talk and the best move he could come up with was Baby Dragon? He was beginning to wonder if he had overestimated his opponent. "A baby? I suggest getting a life jacket for him or else he will be swallowed up by my mighty sea creatures!"

"He may be small now, but who said he would be in this alone?"

"Just what do you mean by that?" He wondered just how Joey planned to conquer his ocean with a mere monster or two.

"You'll see." The blonde played his Polymerization card to fuse Baby Dragon and Alligator's Sword together, which formed Alligator's Sword Dragon. Alligator's Sword was riding on the back of the bright orange colored dragon. The creature had an attack power of 1700 points, which would do a great deal of damage to Mako's life points. "My new monster has the power to dive over your ocean!"

"Excellent move, Joey, except that all fusion monsters must wait one turn before attacking."

"I know that, aqua boy! Consider yourself lucky I won't sink you until my next turn!"  _'I only hope I can survive a turn.'_  "Think you can wait that long?" teased Joey.

"Mako waits for no one!" He played one of his monster cards, hiding it underwater.

Joey got a flustered look on his face. Not only could he not see what he was fighting, but he wasn't sure what mode it was in because his opponent didn't say. _‘What if I don’t have a monster strong enough to defeat this creature? Hopefully my upcoming move works.’_ He put his game face back on."Alligator Sword Dragon, attack Mako's life points directly!" The fused monster flew towards the sea duelist and slashed him with the sword. He winced as the attack took effect on him. His life points were down to sixteen hundred.

"Way to go Joey!" cheered Vicki from the sidelines. Tèa, Tristan and Mr. Mutou offered their words of encouragement as well.

Joey gave a lopsided grin, feeling very proud of himself. _‘I just might have found the perfect strategy for defeating Mako. If all goes well, I can win this duel with one more direct attack!'_

"Once again, you're dueling quite admirably, Joey," Mako told the blonde.  _'However I can't allow this to happen any longer. I have to win this duel so I can continue to search for my father.'_

_*Flashback begins*_

_Young Mako and his father were sailing on the open seas one afternoon. At the moment, the ocean was calm. They hoped it would stay that way for the duration of the voyage. Soon it would be time to go fishing for their dinner._

" _It is such a beautiful day, isn't it Daddy?" asked Mako._

" _That it is, son."_

" _It's the perfect condition for fishing."_

_Mr. Tsunami sailed the boat to an area where lots of fish usually bit. Mako gathered his net and threw it out. His dad smiled at this. Mako had become such an expert at fishing._

_Soon, Mako's net began to feel heavy. He took it as a good sign. The net was so heavy that Mako couldn't lift it out of the ocean on his own. His father had to help him. Inside the net were a school of snappers, as well as a small blue marlin._

" _Wow, we will have some leftover for the next day!" said Mako excitedly. He watched as his father placed them in the medium sized cooler. Just as he was closing the container and getting ready to sail back to shore, gray clouds appeared in the sky. 'That's strange,' thought Mr. Tsunami. 'The sky was sunny not long ago. "Son, it appears there is a storm ahead."_

_Mako quivered as the waves began to pick up. "What are we going to do?" he asked._

" _We must prepare ourselves for the worst!" replied the older man._

' _He's right. And knowing how unpredictable the storms can be there's no telling how strong this one would be.' Of course he didn't think it would be any worse than the one which occurred about three weeks prior—that one was bad enough._

_The seas were becoming more and more tempestuous by the minute. Now Mako really didn't like this. "Daddy!" he screamed as he struggled to sit still. He was now leaning against a pole._

" _It's okay Mako." The ship stopped rocking long enough for him to retrieve a long rope. He took it and securely tied his son to the pole so that he would be able to sit still, but not so tightly that he was feeling discomfort. "There, you are safe now."_

_Before Mako could thank his dad, the waves became even rougher and tipped the boat over. "Dad, look out!" cried the frightened young boy._

" _AAAAH!" Mr. Tsunami screamed, falling overboard._

_*Flashback ends*_

"Never underestimate the power of the ocean!" Mako yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," answered Joey tiredly.  _'Will freaky fish guy ever stop his ranting and raving about the sea?'_

"To complete my turn I will place one card face down and hide it in the deep." Mako was looking forward to unleashing his ultimate creature.

"Man, I am tired of this," Joey complained."How am I supposed to fight something I can't see?" He didn't get why Mako kept hiding his monsters, but it wasn't like anything mattered.  _'Not like he can stop my monsters, anyway. One more direct attack and I will win.'_ "Alligator's Sword Dragon, attack Mako's life points directly!" Once again, the goofy looking monster flew over the water and dove towards the ocean duelist.

"Joey wins if this attack works!" stated Tèa.

"Let's cross our fingers," said Mr. Mutou.

' _Good work, Joey. You've achieved yourself an easy victory considering the rank of this laddie,'_ thought Vicki, rubbing her fingers together.  _'Come on.'_ The bench was not easy on her poorly hips at all. She rubbed them a little.  _'Owww. I should have brought my orthopedic cushion with me.'_

Mako gave a smug grin. "I'm afraid that move won't work twice!"

"Say what?" asked Joey. He was almost afraid to see what his opponent was up to.

"I activate my trap card, Tornado Wall!" Joey and the crowd watched as a cluster of cyclones rose vertically, thus repelling his attack. Now what was he going to do?

"You should know it is nearly impossible for you to defeat me!" said Mako. "I also sacrifice one of my hidden monsters for an even stronger one. You're about to feel the wrath of the almighty ocean once again. "

' _Now there's an even stronger monster lurking down there. Will have to protect my life points just in case none of my monsters are strong enough to defeat it. And I am sick of hearing him babble all about the ocean.'_

Mako eyed Joey's expression. "I can see your curiosity is getting the best of you. Well, I will reveal my monster! Show yourself, my ultimate creature, Sea Stealth II, the Legendary Fisherman!" (1850 attack points) A man with wild navy blue hair that was spiked like an afro, riding on a shark arose from the depths of the sea and hurled a harpoon at Joey's monster.

"Not quite!" The blonde revealed his face down card, Energy Drain. "This card will reduce your monster's attack points to zero." The reptilian monster's sword proceeded to glow and was surrounded with energy. The monster raised its sword and emitted the energy stream at Legendary Fisherman, but the towering water sprouts from Tornado Wall arose again and blocked the attack. This gave Mako's monster the opening he needed to counterattack.

"Legendary Fisherman, destroy his monster!" the sea duelist ordered. The fisherman fired his harpoon at Alligator's Sword Dragon, destroying it. Joey was down to 3050 life points.

"What the heck?! My magic card was supposed to zap your monster!" said Joey, confused. "What's going on here?"

"My ocean on the field makes my monsters immune to magic cards," responded Mako. "Your monsters are powerless against mine!"

' _As much as I hate to admit it, he's telling the truth. My strategy is ruined,'_ thought Joey.  _'But even so, if he thinks I'm giving up, he's got another thing coming.'_  "Two can play at the game of hiding monsters. For now, I place a monster in defense mode to keep  _you_ guessing, Mako!"

"Not for long. Your hidden monster is shark bait. Legendary Fisherman, destroy his face down monster!" Though still underwater, the fisherman shot a harpoon at Joey's defense monster, destroying it.

"No! My Tiny Guardian!" Not that it was part of any strategy Joey had to defeat the ocean duelist, but his defenses were being picked off like flies. This meant he had to come up with a way to be on the offensive and fast. "What's the big deal, Mako? Is your fisherman going to keep hiding like a frightened shrimp?" taunted Joey.

Mako gave an angry grimace. "My fisherman is brave just like my father." He called his monster back to the surface. The fisherman re-emerged from the depths of the sea and gazed at the blonde with a fierce look in his eyes, which didn't faze him.

"Hey. Your fisherman looks a lot like you, only a little older and creepier," said Joey.

Mako couldn't help but chuckle. "Watch yourself, Joey. To me that card represents my father, and what a brave and courageous man he was. He loved the ocean…that is, until the sea took him from me."

_*Flashback begins*_

_Mr. Tsunami had managed to tie his son to the mast in time, but just barely. The mighty ocean capsized the boat, just when Mako uttered, "Daddy!"_

_Awhile later, the storm ceased, and Mako was still tied to the mast. He looked around and saw that his father was no longer onboard. "What happened?" he wondered._

_*Flashback ends*_

"My father was correct," said Mako. "Tying me to the mast had made me perfectly safe, but he did not have time to secure himself as well. I thought I had lost my father forever. However, I noticed that the lifeboat was missing. So even though I had been told my father's body had not been found, that gave me hope and the belief my father was alive, out there somewhere. So I built a monument to guide him home and held a memorial. Years later, I received a package and an anonymous note that read:  _Don't give up._ The package was Sea Stealth II, The Legendary Fisherman. It inspires me to fight every duel in honor of him."

' _Oh, that's such a touching story,'_ thought Vicki.  _'You're such an honorable duelist, Mako. It would be wonderful if every duelist was as respectable an opponent as you are.'_

Joey also found Mako's story to be moving. "I've got a lot of respect for you, Mako, but as much as I like you, I'm the one who will be going to the finals," he said.

"Then go ahead and make your move, little minnow."

"Will do. I place one card face down and play this monster card in defense mode!"

"Very well." Mako drew a card.  _'Excellent. This card is just what I need to achieve my victory!'_  "I play my Fortress Whale Oath card!" He used it to sacrifice two of his weaker hidden monsters. "I summon my most powerful monster, Fortress Whale!" (2350 attack points.) An enormous black whale with a long white horn on its snout, and teeth bared, emerged on the field. "And the ocean on the field gives it an extra 200 attack points." The whale had 2550 attack points as a result.

"Oh great…just when I thought I only had the fisherman to worry about," Joey muttered. Of course the sarcasm was only masking how rattled he truly was.  _'How am I supposed to get out of this one?'_

Marik and Yami Bakura were still engrossed in their dark game in the alley. The dark spirit was struggling to overpower Marik.

"Enough of this farce now. It seems you are just as powerful as I am, and you can handle the power of another millennium item, such as the millennium rod," said Marik.

"Wise decision. I thought you would never say that." The flames that surrounded the sinister spirit disappeared. "So what do I need to do for you to hand over the millennium rod?"

Marik smiled one of his devious smiles. "It's quite simple, actually."

That was just what the evil spirit wanted to hear. "Go on. I'm listening."

"Well first, answer me this. How strong are your dueling skills?"

The evil spirit held up his hands as if he were ashamed to admit that he had lost to the pharaoh. "They are extremely strong. You should know that I've participated in several shadow games throughout history." He looked at Marik, but couldn't read the expression on the tombkeeper's face."Does that surprise you?"

"No it doesn't. It all makes sense now." At least Marik knew the dark spirit wasn't just some weirdo who was jealous of his power. "I ask because I will need you to duel on my behalf."

"I will duel whomever you want me too. May I just ask what is it you expect to gain from this, Marik?"

Marik looked just a bit agitated, for it seemed the dark spirit didn't listen very well. "I told you, I'm a collector like you. Win me the cards I want and the items are yours."

"Agreed." The evil spirit chuckled darkly to himself. _‘I hope Marik keeps his word for his own sake. I won’t hesitate to use force if I have to.’_

Joey looked at the humongous whale above his head in utter amazement and fear. He was beginning to wonder if challenging the ocean duelist was a good idea after all. "That's a whale of a monster, folks. It looks like I may be in over my head," he said.

"Joey, don't say that! You can still win, even if your chances seem slim. Just believe in yourself like you've always done!" yelled Vicki.

Mako looked up at the young lady. "I'm sorry my friend, but Joey is correct. With my Fortress Whale above and my Legendary Fisherman below, my victory is guaranteed."

"Whatever." Vicki didn't understand why Mako was referring to her as his friend because he didn't feel like one at the moment.

"And now I will continue with my onslaught!" announced Mako. "Legendary Fisherman, destroy his defense monster!" The face down monster was revealed to be Rocket Warrior, which was destroyed. "Fortress Whale, attack his life points directly!" The large whale emitted beams from its laser cannon at the blonde, reducing his life points to 500. Joey grunted in pain as he endured the attack.

"Joey had better do something quick or else he'll be fish bait," said Tristan.

"Tristan, you're not helping at all," said Vicki, giving the pointy-haired young man a look.

Tristan shrugged. "Just being honest."

Mr. Mutou ignored the banter between the two teens. "Joey, you still have time to turn this duel around! Just believe in your deck!"

"Come on, Joey, you can do it!" cheered Tèa. She spotted two shadows beneath the ocean. "See those two shadows? I am sure one of those is Mako's Legendary Fisherman. I just hope Joey figures it out."

' _Grandpa is right. But first things first, I need to get a decent monster on the field so I can attack, only there's one little problem. I can't find his Legendary Fisherman to destroy him and his whale is way too powerful.'_

Just then a killer whale leaped out of the ocean and splashed Joey.  _'That's the aquarium's killer whale. The other shadow must be Mako's Legendary Fisherman. Awesome! I found him. Now I just need the right card so I can destroy him,'_ thought Joey, smiling.

"Make your final move, Joey, so my sea creatures can win this duel," said Mako.

"I sure will." Joey drew his next card and examined his hand.  _'I have one monster card, two magic cards and one trap card, as well as one card face down on the field. It's gonna be tricky, but I know how to destroy both of his monsters.'_  "I play 3 cards face down and summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!" The cat-warrior appeared, giving a fierce battle roar. "Since my Panther Warrior needs a sacrifice in order to attack, I'll end my turn. Consider yourself lucky."

"You played well, but it's all over for you. Fortress Whale, destroy his Panther Warrior!" The whale aimed its laser cannon at the panther, preparing to attack.

Joey gave a small grin. "Nice try, Mako, but you fell right into my trap!" He revealed his trap card, Magic Arm Shield. "Attach to Panther Warrior! Time to go fishing!" Panther Warrior grabbed a hold of the shield and used it to reach inside the ocean. It seized Legendary Fisherman.

"No! My Legendary Fisherman!" Mako cried out. He was afraid to watch what would happen to his most prized creature.

"I don't have to destroy him," said Joey. "Your whale is gonna do that for me. Fortress Whale, attack!" The whale's blast was redirected at the fisherman, destroying him. Mako lost 700 life points as a result, bringing him down to nine hundred.

Mako was in shock over Joey's attack, and then his shock turned into shame. "I destroyed my own fisherman...it was careless of me to let this happen."

Joey couldn't believe his ears. "It's just a card," he pointed out.

"It's more than just a card. I cannot be brave without it," responded Mako.

' _Does this guy have low self-esteem or what?'_  "What are you talking about? You're one of the bravest guys I know. You've gotta give yourself more credit than that, Mako."

The sea duelist sighed. "It's not that easy, Joey. The card reminds me of my father."

"Mako…" Joey couldn't believe how hard on himself Mako was being.

"It's my own fault. I crushed my inspiration."

Joey let out a groan of frustration. Mako was trying his patience with how difficult he was being, but he knew yelling at his opponent wouldn't help. "That's not true. You don't need that card."

"Huh?"

"You've already got what you need. It's been inside you this entire duel," continued Joey. "You don't need some freaky looking fisherman sitting on a shark to inspire you. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

Mako gave an angry grimace. "Back off!"

' _That's the gratitude Mako shows when Joey is trying to help him? How ungrateful he is,'_ thought Vicki.  _'He's lucky I'm not the one dueling him.'_ She brushed her long bangs out of her eyes.

' _Boy is this guy making it difficult when I am only trying to be nice.'_ "Look man," Joey began, trying to be patient, "what I am trying to say is you can be inspired by your dad without that card. There's something in every duelist that drives them."

"How would you know that, Joey?"

Joey was hoping he would ask that. "I know. I duel for my sister the same way you duel for your dad, and she inspires me even when she's not next to me. Your memories of your dad and your courage are inside your heart, not in that card. So don't be hard on yourself for destroying your Legendary Fisherman. What would your father say if he saw you?"

Mako looked thoughtful.  _'Hmm, I never thought Joey could relate to the way I look at dueling. It's true; father would scold me for being as hard as I am on myself. '_

"Anyway, let's get back to this duel," said Joey.

"Yeah, let's get on with the duel so I can win. You've made a great comeback, but it all ends here! Fortress Whale, dispose of his Panther Warrior!"

"I'm gonna have to stop you! I reveal my other face down card, Kunai with Chain!" The long chain wrapped around the whale's horn and Panther Warrior jumped on his back. "This card stops your whale from attacking and raises my Panther Warrior's attack strength by 500 points, giving it 2500!"

"It is still weaker than my monster," Mako stated.

"That's what you think. Panther Warrior, attack his whale now!" The panther stabbed the whale but didn't even scratch it.

"It can't!"

There were shocked expressions on the faces of everyone in the audience."Why would Wheeler attack a creature that is clearly stronger than his? Is he that much of an amateur?" people were asking amongst themselves.

"My monster is stronger than yours so the minute you attack it will be destroyed!" pointed out Mako.

Joey grinned, happy he had managed to outsmart Mako once again. "It's true my Panther Warrior's attack power is slightly lower than your whale's but you seem to be forgetting something."

"And what is that?"

Joey pointed to the card he still had face down. "This face down card down here."

"What about it?"

"I'm glad you asked," answered Joey with a wide grin on his face. He revealed the magic card, Lightning Blade. "This card raises my Panther Warrior by 800 points!"

"Oh no!" said Mako as he knew what that meant. Panther Warrior would have 3300 attack points, more than enough to destroy his Fortress Whale.

"Say goodbye to your Fortress Whale and most of your life points!" The wild cat electrocuted Mako's monster, leaving him with only 150 life points. "Any last words?"

"Yes, in fact, I have six. This duel is not over yet."

"Now you're talking. Give it your best shot."

"I intend to." Mako drew his card.  _'I survived the previous turn, but just barely. But I know that I will win.'_  "I play Return of the Doomed. This allows me to resurrect one of my defeated monsters and hide it underwater."

"Not again," Joey groaned.  _'What if my monster isn't strong enough to defeat what's hiding down there? Oh well, I'm gonna have to really trust in the heart of the cards.'_  He knew everyone was waiting for him to make a move. "Here goes." He drew a card.  _‘Giant Trunade. I can use this to dry up Mako's ocean. Without it whatever monster he is hiding will be weakened. It's worth a try.'_

"What on earth are you waiting for?!" yelled Mako, clearly becoming impatient. "Hurry up so I can win this duel!"

"Okay, okay, don't have a hissy fit." Joey mockingly rubbed his temples. "I activate my magic card, Giant Trunade! Drain the sea!" The cyclone swept up the ocean like a mighty wind from a hurricane, and revealed Mako's resurrected monster, which happened to be Legendary Fisherman.

Mako could hardly believe what was going on before his eyes. Joey was going to win! He was sure he would be able to beat him, since the blonde was a slightly weaker duelist than Yugi."You exposed my fisherman. Just finish him off."

"Will do." Joey sacrificed one of his Scapegoats. "Panther Warrior, attack!" The feline warrior stabbed the fisherman, which took Mako's life points down to zero.

' _I will never give up, Father,'_  the sea duelist mused. His eyes filled with tears and cascaded down his face.

"Yay, Joey won!" cheered Tèa.

Joey raised an eyebrow in confusion before looking concerned. _‘Huh? Why would Mako be crying? I hope it’s not because of the_ _defeat.’_ "You all right, Mako?"

Mako quickly wiped his tears away. "Yes, that was an excellent duel. Congratulations." He looked through his deck for the rare cards and two locator cards and handed them to Joey. "Here are my two rarest cards and two locator cards."

Joey took the cards from him and examined them. "Very kind of you, but you don't have to give me your fisherman card," he said, preparing to give it back to his opponent.

"Yes I do. You earned those cards, and besides, you were right. My courage and memories of my father are inside my heart."

Joey smiled, glad to have gotten through to Mako. "Thank you. And don't worry; I'll treat it with respect."

"You'd better. And best of luck in the finals!"

"Thanks. You're all right, Mako!" The two duelists exchanged a high five.

Ishizu had seen the evil plot concocted by Marik and the evil spirit of the ring with her millennium necklace, and got an uneasy feeling from it.  _'Now is the time to find my last challenge.'_  She found the two men in charge of the museum. "I must take an extended leave of absence. Once again, thank you for allowing me to work here. It has been an honor," she said.

"It has been our pleasure to have you, Ms. Ishtar, and we hope you will honor us with your work again."

"I will, someday soon." The young woman went back to the room with the stone tablets, where Keren was waiting for her.

"How did it go?" asked Keren. Her finger finally felt better, even though it still pained her some.

"I have permission to leave now," answered Ishizu.

"That's wonderful. Hopefully we are not too late.   _'I wonder what Odion is up to now. I hope he hasn't gotten into mischief.'_

"Are you ready to go?" asked Ishizu.

"Yes. Let's go." Keren and Ishizu left the museum together.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Marik and the dark spirit of the millennium ring were still standing in the alley, and had just completed their little "shadow duel" to determine which one of them was strongest. It turned out that they were nearly evenly matched. This hadn't surprised the Egyptian, as his item sensed a tremendous evil force.

Marik gave an evil grin. His mind had just concocted a diabolical scheme regarding Yugi and his friends. "Now, to put together the plan."

Yami Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "Just to be clear, which plan are you speaking of?" He hoped it was one involving what he and Marik had just discussed regarding the items they both sought. Waiting was not something the dark spirit enjoyed doing.

Marik gave a wicked grin. "I am glad you asked. Our little agreement is just a backup plan, in case my current one doesn't work."

The dark spirit's grin faltered. It seemed Marik was trying his patience on purpose. "Look, Marik, I don't have time for this! There is work to be done."

Marik gave the spirit an amused look.  _'How demanding he is.'_  "Patience, my friend. You will be involved in this scheme as well. " Truth was he had just thought of the idea and found it convenient that he crossed paths with the dark spirit.

Yami Bakura's temper subsided a bit, but he still looked at Marik warily. "And just what scheme is that?"

Marik gave another wicked grin. "Well, I intend to use Little Yugi's friends to crush him and I will need your help."

The sinister spirit of the ring knew where Marik was going with this. Usually he would have snapped something like, "Do it on your own" but for the first time he felt compelled to cooperate with the cornsilk haired young man, and he knew how closely his hikari was connected to Yugi and his friends. "I see…you want me to inflict harm on my weaker half so you can have a reason to cross paths with those fools."

Marik's grin widened. "Precisely."  _'Pharaoh, I hope you're prepared to meet your demise.'_

The evil spirit smiled. "I think that can be arranged." He reached into his pants pocket and took out a small dagger. He plunged the blade of the dagger deep into the bicep of his left arm, gave a grimace and pulled it out. It stung terribly, but the spirit was oddly turned on by the feeling.  _'After all, my weak side will suffer much more than I will._ ' Blood immediately squirted everywhere. Some almost got on Marik's shirt, but he stepped back. It was a good thing he did because soon there was a small pool of blood.

The blonde young man smirked.  _'Excellent. I will gain the trust of those fools for sure.'_

The evil spirit disappeared, letting his hikari take control. Feeling weak from the blood loss and overcome by excruciating pain, the young man collapsed.

(Battle City)

Joey was bursting with excitement and pride over having obtained all six locator cards in a timely manner. The part which made him most proud was the fact that he made it by defeating three of the most experienced duelists.

"Tèa, lend me your cell phone please," said the blonde. "I want to check on my sis."

Tèa sighed...she didn't feel like digging in her knapsack for her phone. Plus she wasn't sure how much longer the phone's battery would last. She reached into her bag, pulled out her phone and handed it to Joey. "Just don't talk on it for too long. The battery is low."

"Don't worry, I won't be long." He took the phone and dialed the number to Serenity's room.

' _Ring, ring.'_ "Hello, Serenity speaking."

Joey gave a wide grin as he thought about the news he had for his sister. "Hey Serenity, it's your big brother."

"Hey Big Brother! What's up?"

Joey noted how excited Serenity sounded.  _'She must have some exciting news as well.'_  "Guess what?! I've made it to the finals!"

"That's great, Joey! I knew you could do it! I also have some great news!"

' _So I was right.'_  "Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Well, the doctor told me I have almost completely recovered and my eyes have healed enough to take off the bandage any day," answered Serenity. "I will also be released from the hospital."

Joey's excitement grew, but he opted to control it as best as he could since it was a telephone conversation. "That's awesome news, Serenity."

' _This is perfect timing. For a little while I was worried I wouldn't get to take off the bandages in time.'_  "I would like to see you duel in Battle City. And would you teach me how to duel as well?"

"Sure! I think that can be arranged!" answered Joey, to both questions.  _'Not that I know quite everything there is to know about dueling, but thanks to the teachers I had, I can teach her a thing or two.'_

"Great! See you later then."

"Later." Joey hung up the phone and could not contain his excitement any longer. He tossed the phone into the air.

Tèa gasped in horror as she saw Joey do this. ' _Such a careless clod! If my phone battery dies, he's dead meat! I should never have lent it to him.'_  It was about to hit Vicki in the head but luckily Tèa caught it just in time.

"Hey!" yelled the short-haired brunette. "My phone is not a toy to be tossed around, you know!"

"Do you have any idea how expensive cell phones are?" added Vicki.

Joey looked sheepish. "Sorry. I am just excited because Serenity is doing well enough to remove her bandages and be released from the hospital today."

"Oh! That's wonderful news!" exclaimed Tèa.

"I have said many prayers for her," said Vicki.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate the support and I know she appreciates it too," said Joey. "She wants to come to Battle City, but there is one problem. I don't know when I will have the time to pick her up. "

Tristan looked at his best friend strangely and pointed to himself, trying to give Joey a hint. "I'll pick her up, you goof ball! After all, you didn't let me spend any time with her yet! This will be my chance to get to know her!" He ran off before the blonde could object.

Joey shook his fist.  _'That little sneak…he had better not flirt with her or else!'_

"Calm yourself, Joey," said Vicki. "It won't be so bad."

"It had better not be if he knows what's good for him," answered Joey.

"Oh no! Look!" Joey, Mr. Mutou and Vicki heard Tèa exclaim. They looked to see why. A young cornsilk blonde man with tanned skin, dressed in effeminate clothing approached them, with a severely wounded Bakura. Bakura looked extremely pale and his left arm appeared to be bleeding, even though it was bandaged. It was such an upsetting sight.

"What's the matter with Bakura?" inquired Vicki, going over to the two young men. _'Well this day is just great! Here I thought it would be a wonderful day and one of my friends gets hurt. If anyone had dared to lay a finger on him, they will live to regret it.'_ She was fuming, but didn't show it, for fear of scaring the stranger away, whoever he was.

Marik smirked discreetly. He couldn't believe his luck with the plan to ensnare Yugi's friends.  _'Trapping these fools will be a piece of cake. They trust me already. Quite frankly, kindness is a sickening emotion, but it is part of the plan.'_  There was no way he would tell them he caused it. What type of believable story could he concoct without risking losing their trust? It quickly came to him.

"I am not entirely sure," Marik lied. "I just found him lying on the ground. I did my best tending to his injuries. Do you know him?"

"Yes! We're buddies," spoke up Joey. He went over to Bakura.

Bakura slowly opened his eyes. "Joey," he said weakly.

"Bakura! Who did this to you?!" demanded Joey. He clenched his fists, thinking about how he would find the culprit, and if he did, things would not be pretty.

The white haired young man clutched at his aching left arm. "It happened so quickly…I cannot remember." What was more frustrating than the memory lapses was the fact that he did not know why his arm stung so much.

"He should seek further medical attention as soon as possible," said Marik.

"You are right, young man. I'll take him to see a doctor right away," said Mr. Mutou. He opened the passenger side of his car. Joey took Bakura's unconscious body from Marik and helped him inside, shutting the door. Mr. Mutou drove away.

' _Hang in there, Bakura. I don't know who did such a thing to you but I hope you will be all right,'_  thought Joey as he watched Yugi's grandfather drive off.

Now that Bakura was taken to the hospital, Vicki used this moment to take a good look at his rescuer. She was star struck by what she saw and felt weak in the knees.  _'Oh my...those purple eyes, his Egyptian jewelry…he is very attractive. I hope this laddie is as beautiful inside as he is outside.'_

"Thanks a lot for saving Bakura. Your name is…" Joey gave an embarrassed grin.  _'I only wish I knew this guy's name.'_  He wasn't sure how to ask Marik.

Marik was in such an uncomfortable position. He was being asked to introduce himself by a friend of his greatest enemy.  _'However, I dare not reveal my real name to these fools…I will have to come up with a false identity quickly.'_ "Oh, you must pardon my poor manners," said Marik, plastering an uneasy expression on his face. "I'm Namu. What's your name?" He extended a hand towards the blonde.

"The name's Joey." He shook Marik's hand.

"I'm Tèa."

"And my name is Victoria, but you may call me Vicki if you prefer." Vicki was finding it difficult to look Marik in the eye, which had almost never happened to her when speaking to a guy before.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," said Marik as he shook the hands of Tèa and Vicki.  _'I have to admit, the girl called Vicki is rather attractive…a pity she will become one of my pawns.'_

"Hey, is that a duel disk on your arm?" asked Joey.  _'Just my luck. It would be cool if he were a duelist as well. Maybe we could play Duel Monsters sometime.'_

"Yes, but I am not a very good duelist, I'm afraid," replied Marik, pretending to sound modest. "You are not challenging me to a duel, are you?"  _'Not that you would stand a chance against me.'_

"No, I don't have to," answered Joey proudly. "I already have all six locator cards."

' _Excellent. You will be perfect for dueling on my behalf.'_  "Impressive. You must be quite talented. Would you mind giving me a few dueling tips? I would like to win at least one duel in Battle City."

Joey laughed nervously. He didn't want to be a show-off, but he was flattered by such a request. "No, not at all. I will be able to fit you in, now that I don't have to duel anymore until the finals."

"Thank you so much. I appreciate it," said Marik.

"Don't mention it. Just let me know when you're ready."

' _Naïve fool, your advice will be needed sooner than you think,'_  thought Marik, sneering inwardly.

All of a sudden, Joey's tummy started growling. He hadn't eaten anything yet for the day and he was beginning to realize just how famished he was.  _'I hope Namu didn't hear that. What was I thinking, dueling so long without eating? It's a miracle I was able to function at all. I'd better get some grub before the finals start.'_

"Guys, if I don't get some food soon, I'm gonna pass out," Joey said to Tèa and Vicki. At that moment, the growling in his stomach became even louder.

Tèa rolled her eyes, whilst Vicki simply said, "I am surprised you hadn't said anything sooner. I didn't expect you to duel on an empty stomach for as long as you did. I could have brought some munchies just for you."

Vicki mustered up the nerve to look Marik in the eye. "Well, Namu, I guess we'd better get going now."  _'Okay. That wasn't so bad.'_

"Smell ya later," said Joey. He, Vicki and Tèa walked away. "Seems like a nice enough guy, doesn't he?" the blonde commented.

"Yes he does," answered Tèa.

"I think so too," agreed Vicki. Her face flushed as she spoke.  _'That was odd. Why do I feel so shy around that lad? And why was my skin tingling when he shook my hand? Surely it can't be love. I just met him.'_   Was it a crush? Possibly.

Marik gave an evil grin as he watched Yugi's friends leave.  _'Those fools have no idea of the danger that's in store for them. Their naivety will be their undoing.'_

Yugi, with his yami still in control, went to the aquarium with Kaiba. Kaiba felt compelled to assist him in locating his friends with his tracking system, and the aquarium was where Joey's duel disk was tracked.

Unfortunately, there was no trace of either Joey or the remainder of the gang. There was just a crowd of people watching the killer whale do its tricks.

Yami frowned.  _'This is strange. Kaiba told me they were here. Why would the tracking system say Joey is here when he isn't? Could the tracking system be wrong?'_  Kaiba had no reason to lie to him—unless he was just appeasing the ancient spirit in order to get him to accept the duel challenge, which was a great possibility, given that the CEO was not keen on helping in the first place. But if that were the case, why did the former world champion volunteer?

"Kaiba, it seems as though you were wrong," said Yami gravely.

Kaiba gave his rival an indignant look.  _'My tracking system wrong? Impossible! My equipment is state of the ark.'_ "Relax, Yugi. I am constantly getting signals from Joey Wheeler's duel disk. There is nothing to worry about."

But Yami was not so sure.  _'Joey could be in danger as we speak.'_  He frantically ran off.

Kaiba laughed huffily, amused by his rival's behavior. "I fail to see what Yugi sees in that small fry of a duelist," the young ceo pondered aloud. He followed Yami.  _'After all, without my assistance, Yugi could be all day searching for those goody-two-shoes ditzes.'_

Marik had signaled to his rare hunters that it was time to put the next part of his diabolical plan into motion. Before he completely lost sight of Joey and the others, he ran after them at the last minute. The henchmen stayed nearby.

"Joey, I don't mean to be an inconvenience to you, but will you give me a few dueling tips right now, before you go?" Marik called after the blonde.

Joey, Tèa and Vicki stopped in their tracks and turned to face Marik. A group of robed men proceeded to slowly walk up behind them and Marik.  _'These numbskulls don't even know we are behind them…this ambush will be simpler than I thought,'_  thought one of the rare hunters.

' _Rats! Now getting some grub will have to wait.'_  "Sure I will," answered Joey, trying his best not to be annoyed about having his lunch break interrupted.  _'He must want me to die from hunger or something.'_

Joey was thinking about which tip to give his new "friend" when all of a sudden, he heard Marik yell, "Joey! Look out! Behind you!" A rare hunter grabbed the cornsilk blonde from behind. He feigned a frightened look. The rare hunter punched him in the face, threw him on the ground and proceeded to kick him in the stomach and back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Huh?" Joey spun around to see what Marik was talking about. He saw a robed man preparing to strike him. He got out of the way in time, but just barely. But he saw a couple men beating up Tèa. He punched the rare hunters in the jaw. "Let go of her! Didn't your mother ever teach you that guys are not supposed to hit girls?!"

One of the still standing rare hunters grabbed Tèa in a tight hold, preventing her from escaping. She tried her hardest to free herself, but it was no use. He was much too strong. "What do you want? Let me go!"

As Joey prepared to attack the robed man who got a hold of Tèa, the ones he had attacked pushed him down.

Vicki took one look at what was going on, and was not impressed.  _'Oh no, there are too many of these scumbags. Although I am not supposed to do my martial arts, it seems I have no choice. I won't stand for this.'_

"Look, there is another girlie we can have some fun with," said one of the rare hunters, after they were through with Joey. They smirked and walked towards Vicki.

' _Not if I can help it.'_ "Take this, you dickheads! Heeya!" The chocolate haired teen ran towards the rogue men and did a split leap kick. The rare hunters fell to the ground. She stomped them on the back. She saw that there were still a couple of the robed men beating up Marik. She kicked one in the crotch and tripped the other one.

All of a sudden Tèa's cell phone started ringing, but it was in her small knapsack. A rare hunter with longish bluish green hair laughed. "Too bad your friend won't be speaking to you." He took her bag from her.

"Get out of my stuff!" ordered Tèa, annoyed.

This incensed Vicki more. She  _despised_  invasion of privacy. "I'm afraid that doesn't belong to you!" She played her Ninja Bomb trap card. The ninja threw the bomb and an explosion ensued. The rare hunter was so taken off guard that he dropped the bag.

"Aha!" Vicki snatched up the bag, unzipped it and pulled out the phone. She hid in a corner and answered it. "Hello? Oh hello there, Yugi. No, this is Vicki. Not too bad, but had to fight off some of those robed freaks who are after Joey and Tèa. We are in the center of Battle City, by a large tree. All right. I will see you soon. " The young teen flipped her hair over her shoulders.  _'Gee if I knew all this was gonna happen today I would have put my hair up.'_ Her hips started to ache from all the martial arts skills she did.  _'Oh well. It had to be done. Speaking of which, I wonder how Namu is doing. I should go check on him. '_

Mokuba was on the way to meet up with his big brother. He had decided to help find Yugi's friends as well.  _'After all, they have been good to me, even though we had our differences at first. That guy Yugi had to duel sure was creepy. I hope he will be all right.'_

All of a sudden, the young boy got this eerie feeling that he was being watched and something terrible would happen. He looked around and saw no one.  _'I guess I am just imagining things and scared over nothing, even though one can never be too careful with all those rare hunters around the city.'_  Mokuba shuddered at the thought of facing the rare hunters head on.  _'I hope that's not why I feel this way.'_  He kept on walking.

Unbeknownst to Mokuba, a group of robed men were spying on him from on top of the building. One of the men laughed to himself.  _'That little brat doesn't even know we're here. This kidnapping job is a piece of cake. Now is our cue.'_  He gave his colleagues the signal that it was time to let their presence be known. They leapt from the building, a few feet in front of the raven haired young lad.

Mokuba's eyes widened with fright at such sudden noise. He looked up only to see a rare hunter. He felt his stomach beginning to churn.  _'Just great. What could these creeps want with me?'_  "Who are you?" he cried.

"Someone who is about to become your worst nightmare," answered the rare hunter. He looked at the little boy.  _'Master Marik will be pleased when I capture this wimp!'_

' _We'll see about that! If these jerks think they will mess with me, they had better think again!'_ The frightened little boy took off running. He hadn't gotten very far when suddenly, he was tripped down. It was Odion.

"AAAAH!" screamed Mokuba as he fell on his derriere. He dropped his briefcase as well.

"What's the rush?" asked a deep voice. "You will not escape us, little boy."

Mokuba slowly looked up to see who said and did that. It was a tall man with tan skin and a tattoo on his face dressed in a cape like the other rare hunters.  _'This jerk is so big and buff…no way will I escape him.'_  "Leave me alone! You're one of those rare hunters, aren't you?"

"Perhaps I am, and you're our prey," answered Odion. The other rare hunters let loose evil laughter in agreement. They surrounded Mokuba, grabbed him and carried him off. Odion picked up the brief case.

Although this was a simple task, Odion felt a bit ashamed for lowering himself to such a level of evil when he thought about his last conversation with Keren. He had no doubt that if she saw him now, she would definitely despise him. She would despise him for capturing Mokuba, if not for any other reason.  _'I have no time for such idle distractions. There is work to be done.'_

Ishizu saw the vision of the kidnapping with her Millennium Necklace, and knew she had to find her final opponent, now or never. Of course if her necklace was correct, that would not do any good, but at least she would be one step closer to saving her brother from the darkness. There did not seem to be any potential opponents in the midst of Battle City, so she and Keren went elsewhere.

Keren noted that the younger woman seemed a bit pensive ever since they both left the museum. "Is something the matter, Ishizu? You seem troubled."

Ishizu wondered if she should tell the Israeli what was going on without risking worrying her.  _'Hmm. I don't have to tell her all. A version of the truth will do.'_  "According to my necklace, Odion is up to no good once again, and Kaiba and Yugi are facing danger."

"Oh dear…" Keren placed her hands over her head.  _'To think I was starting to have hope.'_ She wondered if Odion was trying to appease her the last time she saw him. A part of her was glad she wasn't with him at the moment. "It's hopeless."

The Egyptian gave Keren a hard look. "Don't ever say such things. You must remain optimistic."

"If you say so." Keren wasn't so sure.

The two young women came to a park where some children were dueling each other. A little boy of about eleven years old was searching for a potential challenge.

' _Oh rats! There doesn't seem to be a person available…at this rate I will never make it to the finals...not that I ever had a chance, anyway.'_  The little boy was about to leave the park and head for home when he spotted Ishizu and Keren.  _'Oh, I have seen that lady before! She used to work at the Domino Museum and she had all those cool items! And she has a duel disk on, too! Maybe she will duel against me.'_ He walked up to Ishizu.

"Hi there. My name is Shiro. You are Miss Ishizu, aren't you? I remember you from the show you held last week."

Ishizu looked a bit surprised. It was nice to know children were interested in her work. "Why, yes I am."

Shiro nervously twiddled his thumbs and looked at the floor.  _'I hope she doesn't think I'm a bother.'_  He felt tongue-tied. "Oh! I have been waiting to meet you for a long time," he managed to say. "Will you duel with me? An official Battle City duel?"

"I certainly will." The Egyptian woman activated her duel disk.

Shiro was so happy that he felt like jumping up and down, but decided it wouldn't be exactly mature to do that in front of someone as refined as Ishizu. "Oh thank you so much! Let's do it!"

"You're welcome."  _'For this duel I will not rely on the powers of my necklace for my victory. He is only a child.'_  She took off the necklace and placed it in her pocket.

"Duel!" The two duelists took their places on the playing field and drew their 5 cards. Keren stood next to the bench.  _"I can watch from there,'_  she thought.

"I'll let you go first," the little boy offered.  _'I can't wait to see what this lady has in store. '_

"How gentlemanly of you." Ishizu drew a card.  _'Not too bad. But it won't be of any use to me right now.'_  "I summon Keldo in defensive mode." An unusual looking fairy appeared on the field. It was aquamarine and gold. "I also activate the powerful magic card, Michizure of Doom! This card requires for both of us to choose two cards for the opponent to discard. I choose Jinzo and Heavy Storm."

"What on earth? How does she know I have those cards?" Shiro muttered to himself.  _'This lady is giving me the creeps…is she psychic or something? She can't be cheating as she never saw my cards...but somehow she is right. '_  Mystified, Shiro sent the cards to the graveyard. "You show me your cards, too."

Ishizu did so.

"Send Exchange of the Spirits and Swords of Revealing Light to the graveyard."

"Very well." Ishizu discarded the chosen cards. "That ends my turn."

' _Wow, Miss Ishizu sure is good. But I will try my best to beat her. I definitely can't let her little trick psych me out,'_  thought Shiro. He drew a card. "I play Petit Angel in defense mode and end my turn." (900 def)

 _‘Very strange...this boy seems to be playing it safe. I cannot hold back.'_  "I summon Agido in attack mode! (1500 attk) I switch my Keldo into attack mode as well. Keldo, attack his Petit Angel!" The defense monster was destroyed. "Agido, attack his life points directly!" Shiro winced as the attack hit him. He lost 1500 lifepoints from the attack and was down to 2500 life points as a result. "It's your turn."

' _Man, this lady is tough! How am I gonna beat her now?'_  Shiro wondered to himself. He began to wonder if he was wrong to challenge Ishizu in the first place.  _'No. I can't doubt myself now. Even if I lose to this woman, maybe I can learn a thing or two from her.'_  He drew his card.  _'Cyber Harpie…she is powerful enough to beat Agido, but that's the best I can do now.'_  "I call Cyber Harpie to the field in attack mode!" (1800 attk) The female semi-humanoid, semi-vulture monster with long red hair materialized. "Cyber Harpie, attack Agido!" The female winged creature slashed the Egyptian-style fairy with her deadly claws. Ishizu lost 300 life points as a result, bringing her life points down to 3700. "Let's see what you've got.”

"Impressive." Ishizu drew a card.  _'I will hold this card until the time is right.'_  "I summon Mudora in attack mode!" (1500 attk) She also played a magic card, Sword of Dogra, which raised his attack points to 2000. "Mudora, attack his Cyber Harpie!" The female bird monster was slashed, making Shiro's life points drop to 2300. "Keldo, attack his life points directly!" Shiro lost 1200 life points, bringing him down to 1100. "I shall place one card face down. That ends my turn. The end is near for you. What will you do now?"

' _She's right. There is no way I can fight back now with my life points so low. Even so, I will not quit!'_  He drew another card.  _'Awesome! I can use this card to help block any attacks from her monsters!'_

"I activate my trap card, Muko!" announced the Egyptian. "It requires for you to send the card you just drew to the graveyard."

"Oh man!" moaned Shiro.  _'That was one of my best cards.'_  Shiro reluctantly discarded his Gravity Bind card.

"I summon Zorga!" (1700 attk) This fairy looked like a cape with a head on top. "I also switch my Keldo into defense mode and end my turn." (1600 def points)

' _Okay...this is my last chance. Have to make the most of it!'_  "I give up 800 of my life points in order to activate my magic card, Premature Burial! I will use it to bring back my Cyber Harpie!" Cyber Harpie reappeared on the field. "I equip her with a magic card, Arrow Nail! It raises her attack strength by 300 points!"

"I am ready for your attack," said Ishizu.

"You got it!" Shiro drew a card. "Cyber Harpie, slice her Keldo to bits!" The female bird monster stabbed the fairy with her nail weapon. "Make your move. I can't wait to see it."

Ishizu gave the boy a reserved smile. "You fought very well for someone on your level. However, this duel will end with my victory." She drew a card. "I sacrifice Mudora and Zorga in order to summon Wing Weaver!" (2750 attk) A very regal female fairy emerged. "Wing Weaver, attack Cyber Harpie!”

Shiro watched as his monster was destroyed and his lifepoints dropped to zero. His face was emotionless.

Ishizu had expected Shiro to be at least mildly disappointed at his loss. After all, he was just a kid. She was a bit surprised when he came over to her and said, "This duel was fun! I'm glad I got to duel with you."

"Likewise. You did an admirable job. Keep practicing and your skills will improve," said Ishizu.

"Thank you. It means a lot." The copper haired young boy flipped through his deck and took out his rarest card, Sacrifice's Blast. He handed the rare card as well as a locator card to the young woman.

"Thank you." Ishizu took a look at the rare card given to her.  _'This card will be of wonderful use, when it comes to destroying the most powerful monsters.'_  She slipped it into her deck and started to leave.

"Wait! One more thing!" Shiro called after his opponent.

Ishizu stopped in her tracks. "Yes?"

Shiro took out a book from his knapsack. "Is it possible I can have your autograph?"

Ishizu looked embarrassed at such attention, but the boy's eyes were so kind and innocent, she couldn't turn the request down. She took the book from him and wrote on the inside cover,  _'Best wishes to Shiro, from Ishizu Ishtar.'_  She handed the book back to him.

"Thank you so much!" Shiro was so excited he nearly fainted.

"Of course." Ishizu looked around for Keren and found her standing by the bench. She walked over to the older woman. "Let's go."

"Wonderful dueling as always, Ishizu," Keren congratulated Ishizu as they left the park together.

"I could not have done it without your support." With all six locator cards, Ishizu felt more prepared than ever to save her brother.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Ishizu was glad she completed her final duel when she did because shortly after she and Keren left the park, her millennium necklace showed her another vision she considered unnerving. There was only so much she could do not to show how worried she was; she didn't want to worry Keren any more than she already was. But she couldn't keep hiding the entire truth from the Israeli, either.

"Come, let us return to the museum," said Ishizu. "There is something I must tell you."

"All right." Keren figured Ishizu wanted to go some place where their discussion wouldn't be overheard, whatever it would be about. Anxiety filled her as she followed Ishizu. She became more worried.  _'Ishizu's voice sounded rather grim. Something must be really wrong. But what could it be?'_ She had known Odion was up to no good, but that was all. Had he gotten hurt or something? The suspense was killing her.

' _Oh, I don't know how much more of this I can take,'_  thought Keren, smoothing her dress and heaving a sad sigh. She and Ishizu continued walking to the museum in silence, tactfully ignoring all of the noise from the duels that were going on.

The two young women arrived at Domino Museum, and entered. The museum was crowded as it usually was when Ishizu used to work there.

' _So I see things have not slowed down ever since I had taken my leave of absence,'_ thought Ishizu.  _'Well, no time to worry about that now.'_

Upon seeing the group of people, Ishizu knew revealing the details to Keren in the main section of the museum was out of the question. "Let's see if the basement that contains the stone tablets is available," she said.

"I hope it is."  _'At this rate, no plans will ever be made and I will drive myself insane worrying.'_  She followed Ishizu to the basement, and to her relief, it was empty. Though how long it would stay that way, she was not certain. She discovered how much she liked the basement, as strange as it sounded. It was very peaceful when not crowded with people.

"So Ishizu, what's wrong?" asked Keren, brushing a long strand of hair from her face.

Ishizu looked directly in the older woman's hazel eyes. She could see worry in them.  _'I know the truth will hurt her deeply, but it must be told so we can take a course of action.'_ "You recall when I told you that Odion was up to no good, do you not?"

"Yes?" Keren answered slowly.

"What I hadn't told you was he kidnapped the younger brother of Seto Kaiba," stated Ishizu.

"Oh no…" The young woman's olive skin turned pale and she felt queasy. It seemed to her like Odion was turning more and more to the dark side. Since when did he stoop to the level of harassing children?

"Also, the duel of Kaiba and the pharaoh versus the rare hunters is not going well. Kaiba refuses to cooperate with the pharaoh, thus giving the rare hunters an advantage."

Keren's disappointment turned into dismay for the moment. "Won't that young man ever learn…?"

"He will, sooner or later. I can assure you that," said Ishizu. She understood the older woman's frustration.

Suddenly the dark haired young woman's eyes were filled with a tinge of disgust at Odion's indiscretion. "What Odion has done is deplorable. This must stop."

Ishizu was a bit surprised at Keren's no-nonsense tone, but understood she was at her breaking point and to be honest, she didn't blame the older woman at all. "Agreed."

"The question is, what should we do?" Keren felt like smacking some sense into her male companion, but believed it might cause more trouble. Besides, Marik needed to be stopped as well, but she was not foolish enough to try doing such a thing to him.

"Once the finals begin, we will tell Marik the truth about his past." The one thing that gave the raven haired woman little comfort, if any at all, was the fact that her younger brother was only doing this because he believed it was the pharaoh who caused their father's death. She couldn't let him keep living a lie any longer.

"Sounds like an excellent plan," said Keren. "I wonder if it will work..."

"I am confident that with the pharaoh's help, we will be successful. He is the only one who can stop Marik."

Despite Vicki's best efforts to fight off the rare hunters, she, Tèa and Joey fell victim to them. Although she had knocked them out cold, they had been awakened with the power of Marik's millennium rod, shortly after Vicki was done checking up on the semi-antagonist.

Three of the rare hunters grabbed a hold of Tèa and pulled her towards an abandoned warehouse of some sort. Because there were so many of them holding her down and she was so much smaller and weaker than they were, it was pointless for her to try and break free. "You jerks, let go of me!"

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you!" said one of the robed men.

"You've got another thing coming if you think you will get away with this!"

The rare hunters smirked. "You don't scare us, girlie!" They continued to pull her towards the building. They were so forceful that they nearly dislocated her shoulder. The rugged men roughly led her to an empty room with a bunch of boxes. They gave the brunette a strong shove, causing her to stumble.  _'What creeps!'_

The caped men laughed. "Enjoy your captivity." They exited the room and shut the door.

Tèa got back to her feet, her bottom sore from the fall. Her biceps were also sore from the rare hunters' strong grip on her. She peeked through the glass on the door. "Mark my words, you will regret doing this! Come back here!" the young girl called after the men as she watched them walk away.

Tèa gave an exasperated sigh. "Just great," she muttered to herself.  _'I wonder if Vicki and Joey are faring any better than I am.'_  Come to think of it, she was worried about Yugi too. She could hear Vicki talking on the phone to him and he was supposed to have caught up with them.  _'Something must have happened to him.'_

The brunette girl looked around for a possible way out, one where the rare hunters wouldn't see her trying to escape.  _'If those jerks think they're gonna keep me cooped up in here, they're dumber than they look.'_  She spotted a window.  _'Aha! I found a possible way out! It's gonna be difficult, but there is a way I can escape. I just hope I could pull it off.'_  She painstakingly began to climb on top of the stack of boxes. The boxes were not stacked very neatly. In fact, they were  _extremely_  wobbly. She grabbed onto the windowsill, intending to pull herself up and then jump out the window.  _'Almost there!'_ However, as soon as she stood on the stack of boxes, the boxes collapsed, causing her to fall and land on her bottom.

' _Ouch, that really hurt,'_  thought Tèa, rubbing her sore bottom. The dull ache grew worse thanks to the fall.

A few moments later, the rare hunters burst into the room and shoved Mokuba inside. "AHHH!" screeched the little boy as he fell. The rare hunters laughed and walked away, closing the door.

Tèa helped Mokuba to his feet. As glad as she was to see him, she felt bad the rare hunters got him as well. "Mokuba! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so," answered the young boy. "How about you?"

"To be honest, I have been better. But it is good to see you."

"I know what you mean." His mind switched to his brother.  _'Oh Seto…I hope you're all right, wherever you are.'_ "My brother and I had been looking for you and the others when the rare hunters grabbed me.”

Tèa shook her fist thinking of the rough way the caped men had dealt with her. "The nerve of those creeps!"

"Don't worry. Once my brother gets through with whatever he is doing, those jerks will pay!" vowed Mokuba.

"What do you think they want with us, anyway?" asked Tèa. She felt a bit silly for asking him that, but she figured he would know  _something._

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders. It was hard to figure out those detestable people. "I think they wanted to use us as bait so my brother and Yugi would duel them. You see, they have Egyptian God cards that the rare hunters want to get their evil hands on."

' _Hmm…'_  the brunette mused to herself. "Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Yes…why?" Mokuba gave a curious frown. "Do you know something else?"

"Oh no. It's nothing."  _'I suspect this could have something to do with what Ishizu said about the reawakening of ancient evil forces. There has got to be more to it than wanting rare cards.'_  But the brunette didn't want to tell Mokuba what was on her mind. She didn't want him to be more freaked out than he already was. "I will find a way out of here, so don't worry."

"Thanks, Tèa."

Meanwhile, Vicki was being carried off by Odion. He had grabbed her by the arm when she least expected it, while she was on her way to the gift shop to buy something to take to Bakura at the hospital. Usually she would break away, but his grip on her was so strong that it was near impossible for her to break free without injuring herself.

Mixed feelings of terror and indignation were in the young teen's mind.  _'Oh, darn! And to think I was so close to escaping these ruffians! But this one is such a big guy I don't think I could win in a hand to hand combat battle against him. However that's not to say I won't fight if he does try anything funny.'_

"Where the hell are you taking me?" asked Vicki.

"You will see soon enough." Odion led the Scottish girl into the warehouse, into a room where she would be isolated from her other friends who were held captive. There was a little wooden chair in the midst of the room. He sat her down and picked up a piece of rope that was on the floor.

' _Okay, it's bad enough that this tattooed faced weirdo is treating me like a little girl. This is as far as he will go.'_  "Just what do you think you're doing, Mister?! Is that any way to treat a girl with arthritis? Have you no shame at all?" She felt annoyed with herself for the second question.  _'Oh great. I sound pathetic. I can't believe I am expecting more than that from him, considering he is a rare hunter after all. '_

"Silence, you audacious fool," the tattooed face rare hunter barked. However, her words had struck something inside him—his conscience. The young teen spoke truth about how ladies should be treated. He knew he would never allow any harm to come to Keren, even though she had thoughts of opposing him.  _'What would Keren think if she witnessed you behaving this way?'_ asked a voice in his head. He dropped the rope back onto the ground. He would just have to find some other way to ensure that she didn't escape. "My apologies for handling you so roughly."

Vicki was unsure of what to say. A rare hunter apologizing to her? It was hard to believe, considering how sleazy all of them seemed to be.  _'Could this laddie be different from the others? Or is he just pulling a fast one on me, to distract me? You never know with these slimeballs.'_  Vicki looked up and her grayish eyes met Odion's eyes. As imposing as he seemed to be when standing over her, she wasn't completely intimidated by him.  _'Now that I think of it, his eyes are rather handsome…he can hypnotize someone with them.'_  Looking into his eyes, she didn't see any hint of malice or even hatred, but rather loneliness. She could also tell that his apology was sincere. "Apology accepted," she finally managed to reply.  _'I wonder what possessed him to do that stuff anyway.'_

Odion nodded in response. He exited the room and shut the door. He locked it, since binding the girl to the chair was out of the question.

' _Well, that was an annoying waste of time,'_  thought Vicki, rubbing her bicep area which hurt from being grabbed so tightly.  _'Yikes, I hope he didn't break it.'_  The arthritis in her hips started to flare up as well, but her agony was the least of her problems. The room smelt a bit funny.  _'This old warehouse smells like dirty socks. Have to find a way to get out of here. If that guy thinks I'm gonna stay cooped up in this musky old room, he's got another thing coming.'_

Bakura was in his hospital room, resting. Mr. Mutou was there, monitoring his progress. He was pleased to see that the young man's condition had improved slightly, even though he was still in poor shape. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness. Numerous tests had been run on him as a precaution. To compensate for the amount of blood he lost from the stab wound, a blood transfusion was in progress via an IV needle. To treat the wound itself, a gauze had been used to stop the bleeding. Once the hemorrhaging had slowed down somewhat, the damaged area was heavily bandaged.

"Not to worry…you'll be all right. Just get some rest," said the elderly man to Bakura's uneasily resting form. "I just wish I knew who had done this to you." It was so hard, seeing the young man in distress and not knowing the reason why.  _'Yugi will not be too happy if and when he finds out what has happened. Speaking of Yugi, I haven't seen or heard from him since this morning. I wonder how he is progressing in the tournament.'_

Bakura's yami took over and gave an evil smirk.  _'Foolish old man…I don't need your pity. I am not weak like my worthless hikari, so this wound is nothing to me.'_

(Rare hunter's hideout)

Marik was back at the pier, relaxing in a chair for a bit. He pondered the way things were going thus far. He found it hard to believe how relatively simple it was to execute the first part of his plan.  _'Everything else should fall into place. With Kaiba and Little Yugi tied up at the moment, no one will be able to stop me!'_  The cornsilk blonde gave an evil smirk.

His mind switched to Vicki, thinking about how she showed concern for him when he pretended to be reeling from the rare hunters' attacks, how he was nearly taken by her gray-blue eyes, and the fact that she had nearly escaped his trap.  _'Why am I thinking about that foolish girl? As alluring as she may be, I have no patience for meaningless distractions. Speaking of distractions, I have noticed Keren has mysteriously disappeared since my arrival to Domino City. Perhaps it is for the best, for Odion can better concentrate on his mission without her presence.'_

In actuality, Marik thought Odion had done an excellent job remaining neutral towards the young woman, but he didn't think such a risk should be taken. From his point of view, it was better to be safe than sorry.

The duel against Lumis and Umbra looked very dire for Kaiba and Yami, to say the least. The two robed men found a way to deplete their opponents' life points without using monsters and to make matters worse, the two young men were unable to summon any powerful monsters.

"Destroying these imbeciles is a simpler task than I imagined, wouldn't you agree, Umbra?" Lumis asked the aqua haired man.

"You are right," answered Umbra. "They will both fall against The Masked Beast!"(3200 attk) He shot Kaiba and Yami a sneer. "It's your turn, Yugi. It will be interesting to see how you will deal with this predicament."

"I will!" The ancient pharaoh glanced at the cards in his hands.  _'That's easier said than done! At the moment, chances of defeating their Masked Beast are slim to none, unless the duel could be turned around. I could use Card Destruction to start fresh, but what if Kaiba has a plan? I could end up ruining his strategy without meaning to. But then again, I would never know, because he refuses to cooperate, whereas the rare hunters have combined the power of their decks since the beginning of this duel.'_

Kaiba turned to his rival. "Why the hesitation, Yugi? Neither of us can sacrifice any monsters because of that wretched masked card, so if you have a way to change that, do it already!"

"But what will you do?" asked Yami.

"Don't worry about me! These two numbskulls may  _think_  they can defeat me, but that's all about to change."

As impatient as Kaiba was being, Yami was more relieved than he let on. The CEO was actually giving him the okay to have him discard his hand.  _'Here goes.'_  "I activate the magic card, Card Destruction!"

"WHAT?!" The rare hunters belted out. They happened to have been holding a couple of cards they planned to use on their next turn.

"Yes! This card requires all four of us to discard the cards in our hands and draw that many new cards in order to start anew. So let's go, Lumis and Umbra!" Yami discarded the three cards he was holding and drew three new cards. Kaiba did the same.

Grumbling, Lumis and Umbra discarded the cards they held and drew their new cards. "You will regret this move, you fools. All you two are doing are prolonging your inevitable defeat!" said Lumis.

"You two sicken me!" Kaiba scoffed. "It's my turn!" The CEO drew a card. "I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn! I will use it to resurrect my mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!"(3000 attk) A pale blue dragon materialized onto the field, giving a mighty roar. Kaiba gave a sinister-sounding laugh.

For the first time since the beginning of the duel, Yami felt hopeful that he and Kaiba would be able to turn things around.  _'If only I can get him to cooperate…at least for this one duel. Without his help, we will both be doomed.'_

 


	23. Chapter 23

Kaiba was not surprised by his good fortune of being able to summon one of his most trusted beasts to the field, despite Lumis' trap card preventing him and Yami from making any sacrifices. _‘Such fools...they should have known better than to challenge me or disrespect my family! I will see to it that they suffer the most painful defeat!'_  "Your chances of defeating me have become non-existent!"

Lumis laughed. "You may have managed to summon one of your most prized monsters onto the field; however, it is no match for the all-powerful Masked Beast! I think you have absolutely lost it!"

Kaiba sneered. "What's the matter? Are you upset because I am about to steal your glory? You two snakes are so full of yourselves that your egos are easily bruised. "

"Kaiba…" Yami began. He was unsure of how to tell Kaiba that he oftentimes behaved the same way he was accusing the rare hunters of acting.

Kaiba's taunting made the two rare hunters grit their teeth. "We have to destroy these insolent fools," said Umbra.

"We will," Lumis reassured his friend and dueling partner. "We just have to use these next few turns wisely."

Kaiba glanced at Yami. He had a feeling he knew what was on his rival's mind. "Yugi…when you waited to play your Card Destruction card so I can resurrect my Blue Eyes, you were trying to show me the power of cooperation, weren't you? Well I hate to disappoint you, but I do not intend to help you with my Blue Eyes White Dragon unless I absolutely have to."

Yami was becoming frustrated with Kaiba. "Kaiba, if we don't come to an agreement, we will lose the duel. It's why the rare hunters have had the upper hand for most of this duel."

"Nonsense," scoffed Kaiba.

"Kaiba…."

"Yugi is right!" said Lumis. "While you two fools were busy arguing, my partner and I have managed to come up with an unstoppable strategy. Say goodbye to your Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Kaiba! You mustn't listen to him," said Yami. "You can destroy the Masked Beast!"

The ceo looked at Yami in disbelief. It was unlike his rival to suggest attacking a monster that is clearly stronger than his. "What? I can?"

"Yes," answered Yami. "If you don't attack, the rare hunters may find a way to defeat your dragon on the next turn. Just trust me."

Kaiba had to admit that Yami was probably correct when he said Blue Eyes could possibly be destroyed.  _'Why would Yugi tell me to attack when my monster is no match for that eyesore? Has he implemented a strategy I know nothing about? The only way to find out is to follow his advice, as much as I hate the thought of taking orders.'_  "All right. Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack with your white lightning!"

The two robed men watched in amusement. "Well, well, it looks like the pathetic duelists have given up!" said Umbra. "They are about to pay the price for making such a careless mistake! Masked Beast, attack!"

But as the monster prepared to launch its attack, Blue Eyes fired its lightning blast attack, destroying the creature. The two robed men's mouths dropped open when they saw what just happened.

Kaiba gave a smug grin.  _'Good riddance.'_

"But how? How could your Blue Eyes have destroyed my monster when it was no match?" asked Umbra. He was beginning to wonder if he and Lumis had underestimated their opponents.

Yami gave a small chuckle. "Allow me to explain. When I played my Card Destruction magic card on my turn, I discarded my Beast of Gilfer. By sending that monster to the graveyard, I activated its special effect. It lowers the attack strength of any monster I choose by 500 points."

"And you chose Masked Beast?" asked Lumis, clearly displeased that a dent had been put in his and Umbra's strategy.

"Very perceptive, Lumis," answered the ancient spirit. "Therefore, the Blue Eyes White Dragon was strong enough to defeat it."

Lumis gritted his teeth. "Consider yourself lucky this round."

Umbra's look of annoyance was replaced by smugness. "I commend you on defeating my Masked Beast, Kaiba. However, you will have to do better than that if you want to win against us."

Kaiba's facial expression was one between a scowl and a smirk.  _'These men are fools to underestimate my abilities. Well, they will learn the hard way.'_  "You two goons are nauseating."  _'I hate to admit it but they're right. If we're gonna win this duel, we cannot show any mercy. Not that it would be difficult. '_

"It's my turn now.” Lumis drew a card.  _'Seeing as how that fool Yugi only has those two weak magnet warriors guarding his life points, he is an easy target. However, I have something more ingenious in mind.'_  "I place two cards face down and play a monster in defense mode. It's your turn, Yugi. Remember, my trap cards Masked of the Accursed and Mask of Dispel are still in effect, so you will lose another one thousand life points."  _'At this rate, Umbra and I will not need monsters to destroy you.'_

Yami had a grim look on his face as he watched his life points drop to 1500.  _'All right. Kaiba and I have started the comeback, but we have to work hard to maintain the streak and be prepared for anything.'_  He also hoped Kaiba would listen to reason and understand the true power of cooperation.  _'His hatred for teamwork can be used against us in this duel.'_  "All right. I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!" (1400 attk) The gray colored magnet warrior materialized. "Alpha, attack his face down monster now!" Alpha lunged toward the defensive monster and slashed it. The monster was revealed to be Melchid the Four Faced Beast.

Lumis had a nonchalant expression on his face. He knew very well he could have easily blocked the attack with one of his face down cards, but decided that the loss of his defensive monster was not dire.  _'After all, what fun would it be to destroy him quickly when I can continue to overwhelm him with the power of my deck?'_

Yami smiled slightly, for he had come up with a possible strategy, one that could win the duel for him as well as stop the depletion of his life points before they reached zero.  _'All three of my magnet warriors are on the field, so as long as neither of them are destroyed, they can be combined to form a very powerful monster. I can only hope it would be strong enough to defeat whichever creature the rare hunters summon next.'_

After awhile, the dull ache in Vicki's hips had subsided to the point where it was almost completely non-existent. Vicki gave a happy sigh as she removed her beret, scratched her head and then placed it back on her head.  _'Now to think of a good way to get out of here…have to help the others escape as well. I have a gut feeling they haven't, and things will only get worse from this point on.'_

Vicki looked around for possible exits out of the musky room. Of course, there was obviously the main one, but she knew choosing that way would be out of the question.  _'For all I know, those ruffians could be guarding that door.'_  She also considered climbing out the window, but decided that wasn't a very good idea, either. After all, she had to be careful where her condition was concerned.

' _The only possible way is to make an exit…where I could go right outside…but how?'_  There was nothing to break the wall with. The brunette removed the deck of cards from her duel disk. She was slowly getting an idea.  _'Hmmm…maybe I can use one of these Duel Monsters cards to help…but which one?'_  She flipped through the cards. There were so many possibilities of monsters she could use that it could take forever to pick one. The next card she came to was Maha Vailo.  _'Voila! This is it!'_  The spellcaster's lightning attack was definitely a good way to create an exit.  _'Of course I will also be in big trouble for vandalism, but that's the risk I'm gonna have to take if I'm to escape!'_

Vicki set the card on her duel disk in attack mode. The magician monster appeared. She wore a long robe-like navy blue dress and a blue cone shaped hat with gold metal decorations hanging from each end on it. Two of the gold ornaments had red jewels hanging as well.

"Okay, Maha Vailo, do your thing!" belted out Vicki. The spellcaster raised her arms and held open her hands so that both palms were facing each other. Lightning poured into her hands from the sky. She thrust open her hands and launched the lightning at the wall, creating a huge explosion. The young teen waited for the explosion to ensue. Once the smoke cleared, there was an enormous hole in the wall.

' _Yes! It worked!_   _That tattooed faced guy thought he had me…but he couldn't have counted on this!'_  "Good job, Maha Vailo." The female spellcaster nodded, and disappeared. Vicki picked up the rope Odion was going to use to bind her with and quickly ran out of the building.  _'Gotta check on the others.'_  She went around to the other side of the warehouse to see where her friends were. She peeked through the glass window on the door. She could see Tèa helping Mokuba climb on some stacked boxes.

' _Oh no, the goons got to the lad Mokuba as well.'_  Vicki clenched her fist and shook it. She had no respect for bullies.  _'I have to get those two out of there.'_ She climbed on top of the roof so she was near the open window, not caring about her arthritic hips this time. She stooped on her knees a bit. "Hey! Are you guys all right?"

Tèa looked up to where she heard the voice. She smiled, happy to see her friend. "Yes, we're as fine as we can be under the circumstances. How about you?"

"Not too bad," answered Vicki. She decided not to tell Tèa about how she had been kidnapped as well. Not then, anyway. She threw down the rope in the form of a ladder. "I have come to get you out of there."

"Oh, thanks." The cheerleader made sure Mokuba was sturdy on the boxes—well as sturdy as he could be.

All of a sudden, the door opened and some rare hunters entered the room. One of them laughed. "Make sure these twits don't escape."

"Oh no, those creeps are here!" Tèa helped Mokuba climb some more, until he was on the very top box. He pulled himself up. Unfortunately, the stack of boxes started to wobble again.

"Mokuba, get out of here while you can! Don't worry about me!" Tèa yelled. She was so frantic at the thought of Mokuba being used in whichever way the rare hunters planned.

Mokuba hesitated. "But…are you sure you'll be all right?"  _'There is no telling with those jerks will do.'_

"Yes! I'll find a way out of here," answered the young girl. "Now go!"

Although Mokuba had doubts about this because he was worried for the older girl's safety, he cautiously nodded. He grabbed onto the rope Vicki had thrown down for him to climb, and the chocolate haired girl pulled him up.  _'I imagine I will have a bad back after this…but it needed to be done.'_ Just as she did that, the stack of boxes Tèa was on collapsed, and once again she fell. This time she landed on her back.

' _Oh no! Tèa.'_  Vicki slowly got off the roof and reached out a hand to Mokuba. The younger Kaiba looked a bit surprised, but took her hand as she helped him to stand up.

"Thank you for saving me, Vicki," said Mokuba, slightly out of breath.

Vicki gave the little boy a warm smile. "The pleasure is all mine, lad." One thing she noticed about Mokuba was that he was nothing like his older brother. She was sure he would help with whatever he could, even though she didn't know him very well yet.

"Anyway, we'd better get out of here," said Mokuba. "Those robed creeps could come back." He radioed for a pilot of one of the Kaiba Corp helicopters.

"You're right." Vicki thought about Tèa and Joey and felt a bit guilty about leaving them behind.  _'Oh, maybe I am overreacting. I know they can take care of themselves and have what it takes to hold their own if the rare hunters try anything funny.'_  There was something she thought it would be nice to have, that would come in handy during the tournament finals, but she didn't want to walk home and risk getting captured again. "I need a small favor."

"What is it?" asked the young boy.

"Would it be possible for me to stop at my apartment? I need to pick up something."

Mokuba furrowed his brow. "Oh sure. Just give the directions."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."  _'I just hope the copter comes soon. I think I can hear those creeps looking for us.'_

Joey was in one of the rooms, bound to a chair. Not only was he faint with hunger, but his shoulders were also stiff and sore from being tied up with no way of breaking free. He had tried to snap the ropes but to no avail.

' _Man this sucks! I wish I had a knife or something to help me untie these ropes. When I get my hands on those robed freaks, they're gonna be dead meat!'_  Joey wondered how his friends Tèa and Vicki were doing.  _'I hope those two were able to escape. Those thugs had better not have laid a finger on them or else they'll be sorry. If only I wasn't confined to this blasted chair!'_  All before this episode happened, he was looking forward to meeting up with Serenity and having her see how far he came in his duels.  _'I've got to find a way out of here or else that may never happen.'_

Just then, Odion entered the room to check up on the prisoner. He had just come from checking up on Vicki, only to discover she had escaped, much to his horror.  _'I should have bound her like my instincts told me to. Master Marik will be furious.'_  The tattooed face rare hunter held back a shudder at the thought of facing his master's wrath. He hoped the fact that Joey and Tèa were still there would count for something.  _'How will I break such news to Master Marik?'_

Joey snarled deep within his throat.  _'Just great. Another robed freak.'_

"I trust you have made yourself at home in here," taunted Odion, looking down at the blonde. "It's time to rise and shine."

Joey glared at the older man before him. He was already in a bad mood because of the situation and the last thing he needed was to be face to face with one of the people who was probably behind the scheme. _'This guy looks like a tough one but I won't let him scare me. He'd better not test me if he knows what's good for him.'_  "What's the deal with all of this, you caped clown?"

Odion studied Joey. He smirked at how feisty the blonde young man seemed in spite of the fear in his eyes. Admittedly, he admired Joey's spunk. "Your impudence will be the end of you. You will know what's in store for you soon enough. For now, I suggest you hold your tongue and do what you're told without question. "

' _Fat chance! This goon isn't scaring anyone.'_  "Listen, you think you guys are so tough, don't you, running around in your dark hoods! Untie me now and I will show you what being a tough guy is all about, you tattooed faced freak of nature! So what's it gonna be? If you let me go now, I promise I'll go easy on you!"

' _That does it. It is time to show this insolent fool the meaning of respect,'_  thought Odion, reaching down towards Joey.

"Hey, keep your grubby paws off me! If you touch me, you'll be sorry!" Joey was about to place out a foot with the intention of kicking the rare hunter in the shin, but all of a sudden, he was partially frozen. "What? What's going on? I can't move!"

" _Now that Joey is under my control, the pharaoh's destruction is inevitable!"_ gloated Marik, emitting some energy from his millennium rod. Joey screamed as he succumbed to its power and felt a sharp pain in his head. It was as if everything was fading into pitch blackness. He glanced up with cold, emotionless eyes and a harsh look on his face.

Tristan and Serenity were at the station, waiting to board the train. On the entire journey there, it was all Tristan could do not to be remotely flirtatious with Serenity, for he knew Joey would have his head.

' _Man, Joey is no fun at all. Why does he hate the thought of me dating his sister? I mean, she is a great catch and I will do my best to protect her.'_ The pointy haired teen gave a sigh of despair. All he wanted was to prove that he was worthy of having Serenity as a soulmate. All of a sudden, he felt tightness in his chest, one he would usually get when he had the feeling Joey was in some type of danger.  _'I wonder what type of mess Joey has gotten himself into this time…I always have to bail him out. Well whatever it is, Serenity and I will be there for you, bud. Until then, sit tight. If Serenity never gets to see you duel, I will never forgive you.'_

At that moment, a train came speeding on the tracks.  _'This must be it. We have to get to Joey quickly.'_  The train came to a stop and the automatic doors opened. "Serenity, it's here. Come on, let's go."

"Okay."

Tristan took the young teen girl by the hand and they stepped onto the train. The doors closed, and Tristan led Serenity to an empty seat, helping her to sit down. He took the seat that was facing her. He thought of a good way to make conversation with Serenity. He didn't want to spend the entire journey being in silence, and he hoped he wouldn't say the wrong thing, either.  _'No need to be so nervous, man,'_ said a voice inside his head.  _'Just be yourself.'_

The young man relaxed. "So I bet you are excited to meet up with Joey once again, huh?" he asked.

"Yes I am," answered Serenity in her quiet voice. "I can't wait to see him duel. However, I am also a little bit nervous."

"Oh?" Tristan cocked an eyebrow. "What about?"

"About taking off my bandages, somewhat. I'm afraid the operation didn't work." Serenity felt ridiculous for not having more faith, but she heard a lot of horror stories about medical malpractice.

"Oh, I am sure it did," Tristan reassured the girl cheerfully. "The doctor said the operation was a success, remember?"

Serenity nodded. "I hope they were right. This time around, I really want to be there for Joey, just as he has always been there for me."

"Yes," agreed Tristan. In some ways, the young man was jealous that he didn't have a sibling to care for, so he made up for it by looking out for his friends. "I am sure Joey will give you the strength you need to take your bandages off. And you can be there for him when he begins his duels in the finals."

Serenity looked a bit happier. It felt nice knowing she could give courage to her brother as well. "You're right!"

Tèa went to see if she could find Joey. She had been glad Mokuba and Vicki were able to escape, but she got to the point where she had enough of the abandoned warehouse.  _'And Joey had better be all right, or else there will be hell to pay! Those rare hunters are way out of line.'_

The brunette came to the room Joey was being held captive. Aside from the fact that the blonde was tied to a chair, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw he appeared to be unharmed.

"Joey! Thank goodness you're all right!" she said, running over to him.

Joey didn't respond, or even acknowledge Tèa's presence, which she found strange.

"Earth to Joey! Joey, are you in there?" Tèa waved her arms in front of the blonde's face. He didn't respond to that, either.  _'All right, this is weird. Sure, he is known to act as if he is in a daze, but this is much worse than usual. I wonder what's going on.'_  She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Joey, what's wrong with you?! Can't you hear me?"

Joey looked up and sneered at the girl standing over him.  _'Impudent little girl.'_  "I'm not Joey you fool!" he answered nastily.

Tèa looked taken aback. Not just by what he said, but also his tone of voice.  _'What's wrong with him?'_  "Ha ha, very funny."

Odion entered the room and stood behind Joey. Judging from the look on the man's face, Tèa got the suspicion he was behind her friend's personality change. "What have you done with him?" she demanded to know.

"It is none of your concern," the tattooed face rare hunter answered. "There will be plans for you as well."

Using the power of the millennium rod, Marik telepathically called on his best henchman.

" _What is it, sir?" asked Odion. Something told him that his master was at least mildly displeased with him._

" _Where has the girl called Vicki gone off to?"_

_Odion began to sweat nervously. He was afraid Marik would ask that. He wished there was a way to avoid answering, since he knew he would be in for an earful if he told Marik she escaped and that he hadn't bothered binding her to prevent it, because of her arthritis. Yet he knew he couldn't lie to his master. "I regret having to tell you this, Master Marik, but I am afraid she has escaped. I noticed that one of the walls was also destroyed."_

_There was a slight pause. "YOU FOOL! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!"_

_Odion gulped. It was just as he was afraid of. And he didn't even tell his master about how he thought about what Keren would think if she witnessed certain actions of his. "I'm...I'm sorry sir," he stammered._

" _You will be if you fail me again!" warned Marik. "Now go make yourself useful and win some locator cards!"_

_That was no problem for Odion because he had been participating in duels when he was not carrying out orders or meeting with Marik. He almost had enough locator cards for both himself and Marik to enter the finals. He was sure his master would want to be in the finals just in case all else failed. "Yes Master Marik." He left the room, locking the door._

Marik gave an evil grin as he used his rod on Tèa as well. "AHHHH! What is happening to me?" the brunette girl screamed as the power overwhelmed her.

A young teen girl named Mimi wandered around Battle City, looking for another potential opponent to test her skills against. She had just won her second duel and was now the proud owner of 3 locator cards.

 _‘Whew…I'm on a roll here…maybe I will make it to the finals after all. I just have to keep believing in myself.'_  She began to daydream about the possible prizes for someone who made it to the finals and won. She proceeded to nibble on her fingernails a bit. Soon, she heard footsteps coming in her direction and it was so sudden that she nearly jumped a mile.

Mimi stopped biting her nails and looked up to see who was walking towards her. Much to her horror, it was a rare hunter. She heard lots of things about how rare hunters stole powerful cards and that oftentimes they used force to do so.

' _Oh no...he's coming this way.'_  Her best instincts were telling her to run away and find an opponent elsewhere, but her feet wouldn't move.

Odion stopped about five feet away from Mimi.  _'So this girl is a duelist. Interesting.'_  "It is unbecoming of you to appear frightened, young girl. Such an emotion can be a hindrance during a duel."

' _Dang! He thinks I'm scared of him!'_  Slowly but surely, she started to thaw out. Once she did, she looked him over. He certainly did look intimidating, given his height and muscular build. The tattoo on his face sent chills down her spine. And it certainly didn't help that he was a big enough guy to snap her in half like a twig if he ever sat on her. "If you've come to steal my rare cards, you can forget it!"

Odion was beginning to see the reason behind Mimi's timid exterior. He realized this was his chance to show how different he was from his colleagues. "Well there is no need to be alarmed. I do not intend to harm you. I simply wish to participate in an honorable duel with you."

For a moment, Mimi stood there, agape. _'Duel with him? Is this dude kidding? If his dueling skills are anything like his big buff looks, I'll get my butt kicked.'_  But then she considered the proposition.  _'Then again, this could be an opportunity to test how much my skills have truly grown as well as prove that I am not afraid, at least not enough to back down from this challenge.'_ "All right. I'll be glad to duel with you. I'll wager 2 locator cards."

"Wise choice. I will wager two locator cards as well."

"It's time to duel!" Both Mimi and Odion took their places on the field and activated their duel disks.

"So before we begin, may I ask a question?" asked Mimi.

"Hmmm? Go on."

"What is your name? Sorry if I seem impolite or nosy, but we haven't been properly introduced."

"You are correct." Odion looked embarrassed. "My name is Odion."

' _Rather unusual name. I hope he wasn't teased too badly about it when he was in school…some are jerky enough to try.'_ "I am pleased to meet you. I'm Mimi."

"All right. Let us begin."

"Yes, and may the best duelist win. If you don't mind being a gentleman, I'd like to go first." Mimi drew her card. It was Ancient Sorcerer. Not what she was hoping to get on the first draw at all. _‘Even though its attack power is low, it can prove useful, especially since I don't know what the guy has planned.'_  "I place one card face down and summon Ancient Sorcerer in defense mode!" (1300 def). A magician dressed in a blue vest over a white robe appeared, wielding magic wands in both hands. He also wore a white cap and a mask covering his nose and mouth, so that only his eyes were showing. "Let's see what you can do, big guy."

"I can do quite a bit, given your mediocre opening move." Odion drew a card.  _'Hmm…Temple of the Kings…excellent card, but I see no need to use it in this duel.'_ He looked at the other cards in his hand.  _'Hmm. I have a feeling Magic Jammer will prove to be quite useful very soon. Until then, I will hold onto it.'_ "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

' _That's weird. Why didn't he summon a monster strong enough to attack me? Surely it wouldn't be difficult for him to do so.'_  Mimi brushed her bangs over to the side.  _'On the other hand, who knows what those face down cards are? I need to get rid of them somehow.'_ I play Shadow Tamer in defensive mode!" (700 def) A warrior with long blue hair wearing an off white dress that showed off her legs appeared. The monster was also holding a brown leather whip."Next, I activate my face down magic card, Heavy Storm! Say goodbye to your face down cards!" The cyclone swirled toward the cards on Odion's side of the field, preparing to sweep them away.  _'If all goes well, I can get at his life points, seeing that he hasn't summoned a monster.'_

Odion gave a small smirk. "Not quite!"

"What?!" yelped Mimi, stunned.  _'What is it with him? It seems like he is many steps ahead of me.'_

"I play my trap card, Magic Jammer! It will cancel the effect of your magic card!" The typhoon dissipated, leaving the set cards untouched.

Mimi groaned. "I should have known."  _'I can't believe he just ruined my strategy.'_ "I end my turn. Go."

"As you wish." Odion drew another card.  _'Perfect. The ticket to my victory. Little girl, you are finished.'_ "I shall place two more cards face down. That ends my turn."

' _Yawn. This duel is so boring. You'd think he would at least have some action.'_  "That's the best you can come up with? Pathetic. You really need to work on coming up with some excitement. If I have to be the one to do that, then so be it." Mimi drew a card. "I switch my Ancient Sorcerer into attack mode!" (1000 attk) "Ancient Sorcerer, attack his life points directly!" The magician held out its magic wands, emitting a spell from them.

"I activate my trap card, Eye of Wdjat!" A purple eye appeared on the forehead of Ancient Sorcerer's cap, hypnotizing him and dragging him to Odion's side of the field.

Mimi covered her mouth in shock. "What is that eye doing to my monster? What is the point of this?"

"My Eye of Wdjat trap card controls your monster for one turn," explained the tattooed face rare hunter.

"Oh no!" Mimi had a bad feeling about what Odion would use her monster for.

"That's right! Ancient Sorcerer, annihilate her Shadow Tamer!" The spellcaster launched its spell at the female warrior, destroying her. Since the creature was in defensive mode, Mimi's life points remained untouched. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" (1900 attk) "That ends my turn."

' _Finally. A monster. I was wondering if all he has are rare trap cards.'_  "Well, the effects of your trap card are over now, which means Ancient Sorcerer belongs to me again!" The purple colored eye disappeared and the magician returned to Mimi's side. "I switch my Ancient Sorcerer back into defensive mode."  _'I know that doesn't seem like much but the best I can do is sit tight and hope for the best.'_

"It appears you are out of options," said Odion.

"Sure. Rub it in," the young girl spat.  _'However, he does have a point. I am out of ideas. He is way too many steps ahead and with those other face down cards there is no way I'm going to risk another attack now.'_  "Go ahead and give it your best shot, Odion."

"I intend to." Odion drew a card.  _'Hmm…Trap Jammer…I may need this card.'_  "As a matter of fact, you have activated the remainder of my face down cards when you targeted my life points."

"Say what?! Not another one!" The girl wondered if Odion was just bluffing in order to scare her.

"I activate my face down cards that are known as trap monsters. Say hello to Embodiments of Apophis!" (1600 attk x3)A huge billow of a purple smoke like substance swirled around to form three large cobras. These cobras were black on the surface and their stomachs were purple. They were also holding swords, indicating they were semi-warriors. "Fortunately for you I must end my turn. You are staring into the face of defeat, Mimi! Use your last turn well."

"Whatever." It was all she could do not to spew chunks all over her shoes.  _'Man, those snakes are so disgusting. And there are three of them!'_ Mimi drew a card. It was Gravity Bind.  _'Hmm, let's see here. This card is not bad at all. This can help me buy some time while I figure out a way to get rid of those nasty snakes. He thinks he has got me cornered, but he is in for a surprise.'_  "I lay one card face down and that's it."  _'Come and get me if you dare,'_  thought Mimi, smirking.

Odion ignored the smirk on the girl's face. As far as he was concerned, she was just a beginner so she couldn't possibly have anything sneaky planned. "You have played well. However, you are still no match for me."

Mimi was becoming tired of her opponent's gloating."Bring it on!"

"I'll do so with great pleasure!" Odion drew his card. "Vorse Raider, attack her Ancient Sorcerer!" The beast warrior raised its blades, prepared to chop the spellcaster into pieces.

Mimi smiled. "Nice try."

Odion arched an eyebrow. "What?!"

"I activate my trap card, Gravity Bind! Now the attacks from your monsters that are level four and above are useless!" Some distortion waves were emitted from the card, preparing to stop the attack of Vorse Raider.

"Clever move. Unfortunately, it is not good enough!" said Odion.

"What?" gasped the raven haired girl. She was afraid to see what he had planned to counter her trap.

"I activate my Trap Jammer card!"

Mimi looked on helplessly as she watched her last hope get destroyed.  _'Oh no, I'm finished.'_

"Now, Vorse Raider, continue your attack!" The monster lunged towards the sorcerer, slicing it with the blades.

Mimi cringed in fear. "Yikes, all my defenses are gone!"  _'So much for hoping I would be able to take down those creepy things.'_

"You know what that means," said Odion. "Apophis, triple attack on her life points!" The snake swordsmen slithered towards the young girl.

Mimi started to shake so much she had to smack herself to keep from dropping her cards.  _'Snap out of it. Who says you even have to look?'_ She closed her eyes.  _'Oh dear me please let this be over soon.'_ The serpents slashed her in the shoulder. She let out a cry of pain, and her life points dropped to zero.

The young girl slowly opened her eyes, now that the ordeal was over. She rubbed her sore shoulder and glanced at her opponent's facial expression. She expected to see him smiling, for he had achieved a relatively simple victory. She was surprised to see him wearing a rather serious expression.  _'I did my best, so I am not too disappointed.'_  She slowly approached him. "Well Odion, you were right."

The older man looked up at Mimi, a shocked expression at what she just said. "I do have a long way to go when it comes to dueling. You defeated me fair and square. In the process you have also taught me a few things. I am sincerely honored to have had you as an opponent."

"Likewise, Mimi." Odion had to admit, he enjoyed the duel as well, even though she was not much of a challenge for him. She had taken her defeat with more stride than his previous opponents did and actually had potential. "I am sure that with more experience, you will become a skilled duelist."

Mimi was quite impressed with how humble Odion seemed to be.  _'I think I misjudged him.'_ "Thank you so much. That means a lot." She reached into her dueling deck and pulled out two locator cards, handing them to him. "I'm sorry I don't have a rare card powerful enough for you."

"It's not a problem." Odion placed the two locator cards with the other ten he had previously won. He left to make his way back to the rare hunters' hideout.  _'Master Marik will be very pleased to know I have succeeded in securing enough locator cards for both of us to participate in the finals.'_

 


	24. Chapter 24

The newly brainwashed Joey and Tèa were at the rare hunters' hideout. They faced each other with blank expressions on their faces, almost as if they had been hypnotized.

Marik looked up from where he was sitting down preparing Joey's deck, and formed an evil grin on his face when he saw the teens' unfeeling expressions and their eyes filled with hatred. _‘Excellent. My spell seems to have taken effect. I expect that little Yugi and Kaiba will be arriving shortly. The thought of Tèa and Joey becoming Yugi's worst enemies must hurt him very much. Well, too bad for him, he will not be able to stop me once he does arrive.'_  He chuckled softly to himself as he went back to preparing the deck.

' _Gah, this is so boring,'_  thought Tèa, tapping her feet. She gave a heavy sigh. Her feet were becoming tired.  _'I hate standing in this position…at this rate my neck is going to break.'_

' _Is this dude trying to put us to sleep or something?'_  Brainwashed Joey wanted nothing more than to take Yugi apart.

Marik finally finished building the deck. He held it with satisfaction.  _'These cards will give Joey's weak deck a powerful boost. The pharaoh won't stand a chance.'_  He stood up and walked over to the teens. "Come, it is time to execute our scheme. Follow me."

' _Finally,'_  thought Tèa. Without as much of a word, she and Joey followed the cornsilk haired teen as he led them to the pier.

Marik smirked at the silence between the two young teens, which he found pleasing in an unsettling kind of way.  _'This makes my job easier, for they may try to resist me, and I cannot have that.'_  "You two seem so quiet, almost as if you have no minds of your own," he mocked. "I am glad you have realized that your minds belong to me!" He gave an evil laugh.  _'I hope Odion doesn't take all day.'_

While walking to the pier, Marik spotted Odion walking towards him. He appeared to be holding something in his hand. Marik slowed down a bit to see what his lead henchman had to tell him.

Odion approached his master and crouched down on his knees, fearing Marik's patience was thin with him. "Master Marik, here are the locator cards you have requested," he said, holding out the clear colored cards he had been holding.

Marik took the cards from Odion and counted them. Twelve locator cards. He smiled at how his henchman was able to accomplish this task with little to no trouble. He gave six of the clear cards back to Odion. "Excellent work. I am hoping this scheme will work and it would not be necessary to enter the finals. However, as you know, it never hurts to have a back-up plan."

"That's right, sir." Odion got back to his feet.

"You have arrived just in time to put the plan into motion," said Marik, his lips stretching into a small grin.

Odion looked relieved to hear that. He expected to endure a scolding from his superior. There was a feeling of guilt nagging at him for becoming involved with such a nefarious scheme, but he shrugged it off.  _'I cannot turn back now.'_

"Give Joey the deck that was prepared for him," ordered Marik, handing Odion the deck he had just built.

Odion took a quick peek at the cards and handed them to a dazed Joey. "Boosting the power of his deck with the extremely rare magic cards is an excellent idea, Master Marik," he said.

"Yes and with those cards, Joey's victory is guaranteed." The Egyptian turned to Joey. "Go on, my mind slave. Wait for that fool Yugi to show up so you can lure him out."

"Yes Master." The blonde continued his way to the pier.

Keren and Ishizu had left the museum and were now at a small quiet Arabic café. All of a sudden Ishizu felt tightness in her chest as well as a touch of queasiness in her stomach.  _'Oh no, Marik has become more ruthless than before.'_

Keren glanced up from the falafels she had been eating and noticed the look of discomfort etched on Ishizu's face. "Ishizu? What is wrong? Are you unwell?" She hoped it wasn't the food, since she heard good things about the café.

"Oh no, not at all. My necklace tells me that great danger lies ahead for the pharaoh. It seems Marik has decided to involve his friends in his evil scheme and turn them against him."

Keren's face turned pale. "Oh dear me…" She sighed and pushed aside her plate of falafel, for the news had made her lose her appetite. She placed her chin in her hands, allowing her dark hair to fall over her elbows. She knew she and Ishizu had plans set in motion but she didn't think they could wait. "What shall we do? We cannot allow this to keep going on, and by the time the tournament begins, the damage may be irreversible."

Ishizu could see this whole ordeal was taking a toll on the Israeli, with the fact that she barely smiled anymore. "I understand your frustration. However, we must have faith that the pharaoh will be able to set his friends free, and put an end to Marik's plan."

"I am sure that he will." A lump formed in Keren's throat at the thought of Marik succeeding in his quest.  _'Please overcome this trial, my king.'_

Meanwhile, Kaiba was finally approaching the dock of the pier. This bode well for Vicki, as she had thoughts about moving near the pilot, since being in the small chopper was making her feel claustrophobic. Plus, she didn't feel at ease around the CEO.

Just as the pilot was preparing to land the copter, Mokuba and Yami spotted someone standing in the midst of the dock, appearing as if he were waiting for someone. "Hey, it's Joey!" Mokuba cried out. "He looks like he is in a daze. I hope Marik hasn't gotten to him."

' _Mokuba is right. Joey does look a bit out of it,'_  thought Vicki.  _'I wonder where Tèa is. Those hooligans had better not have laid a finger on her or else there will be hell to pay!'_

"Joey...I hope he is all right," the ancient spirit mumbled. He hoped in his heart of hearts Marik hadn't gotten to the blonde already. Something told him he would have to be prepared to give Kaiba an answer to his question sooner than he had anticipated.

The pilot landed the helicopter, making sure it was a safe distance away from Joey. Everyone climbed out. Yami broke into a sprint and rushed over to the blonde. "Joey…thank goodness you're all right!"

' _That voice…the pharaoh has arrived.'_  The possessed Joey glanced up at his friend with a look of disdain on his face.  _'Such a naïve fool. If he only knew.'_  "The Joey you knew is gone forever!" he responded nastily.

"Gah, that electronic sounding voice makes my skin crawl," remarked Vicki. She wondered if she should have brought some ear drops with her.

Yami looked stunned at the change in his best friend's tone. The terrible realization hit him that Marik had succeeded.  _'I have arrived too late.'_  He grabbed his friend by the shoulder and shook him. "Wake up! You are not yourself!"

The possessed blonde glared at Yami. "I am perfectly awake and I see a weakling who will soon be destroyed!"

"Marik," the ancient spirit stated, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That's right! I have taken over your pathetic friend's mind!" said the possessed Joey, laughing.

"Release Joey from your control right now!" demanded the ancient pharaoh.

"Or else what? You are in no position to make demands," said Marik controlled Joey.

Yami growled. He was becoming sick of his foe's games. "Marik! I'm warning you, don't test me!"

Marik smirked. It tickled him to know he was provoking his greatest foe and causing him the same pain he believed the pharaoh had caused him. "To show you what a kind person I am, I will give you a chance to save your pathetic friends. You must face me in a duel."

Kaiba nearly burst into laughter at such a challenge. He didn't believe Joey had improved all that much, even though he had made it farther than he thought.  _'Under normal circumstances, this would be a waste of my time to watch a one-sided duel, but if Wheeler is on the rare hunters' side, he may have been given the Winged Dragon of Ra card. Maybe I should stick around.'_

"And if I win, will you set my friends free?" asked Yami, desperately trying to keep his temper.

Marik controlled Joey smiled. "Perhaps. However, we will be playing by my rules. This will be a duel to the death, which is quite fitting since I plan to dispose of you if I win! You cannot possibly defeat me now!"

Considering most of the duels Yami participated in during the tournament, he had an idea of what playing by Marik's rules meant, and he was afraid to ask. He knew it would involve something grotesque. "Marik!" he warned, his voice rising on the last syllable. "Enough of your twisted games! Why don't you show some honor for once?!"

"Ha! If you truly want to save face, you will have to do as I say!" declared a menacing female's voice.

Yami spun around sharply, only to see Tèa climbing down the steps. He clenched his teeth in his anger at the fact that Joey wasn't enough for Marik to control and had to involve the brunette as well. "Oh no! Tèa!"

Vicki's hands flew to her mouth in shock. "Not Tèa too!" Her face turned as red as a tomato.  _'This Marik person is lucky he isn't face to face with me, Right now I just want to wring his neck!'_  Little did she know, Marik was the same person who made her feel star struck when he introduced himself as Namu, back when he rescued Bakura.

"That's right! Like your friend Joey, Tèa, too, is under my control!" Marik controlled Tèa gave an evil cackle. "Are you feeling the pain I have felt for the past six years?"

The spirit of the ancient pharaoh still didn't know what the Egyptian was talking about, and wished he would tell him so they could talk things out instead of the corn-silk haired young man spouting such unspeakable accusations. But now there were bigger problems to worry about than that. "Marik, leave her alone now! She has done nothing to you!"

_Marik ignored the outburst and chuckled once more. It pleased him that he hit his enemy's sore spot."This is quite a fitting punishment for you!" He stood with his arms folded._

"You're at my mercy," taunted brainwashed Tèa. She picked up two ankle chains and handed one to Yami and the other to the brainwashed Joey. "Try this on for size."

Joey placed the chain around his ankle. Yami had his doubts, but he placed the chain around his ankle as well. Tèa sat in a chair in the center of the pier and automatic cuffs appeared around her wrists and feet, to keep her from escaping on her own. There was also a rare hunter with long bluish green hair sitting in a truck, holding a remote control and keeping watch.

"What is the meaning of this, Marik?" Yami asked. He didn't like where this was headed at all.

Possessed Joey smirked. "Remember, I said this duel will be played by my rules. See that anchor up there?" The blonde pointed above him.

Yami looked at what his brainwashed friend was talking about. Near the large ships, he could see a large mahogany colored ship anchor. "Yes, what of it?" It was becoming hard for the ancient spirit of the puzzle to keep his temper.

"Well this duel will last for forty minutes. Only the winner of the duel will be able to free himself from the chain. Once the duel concludes, the anchor will drop, the loser will be dragged into the sea, and will drown! In this case that is you!"

"You're insane!" Yami told his enemy.

Possessed Joey laughed. "Your anger amuses me. If by some miracle you defeat me, you will have to fish your pathetic friend out of the sea!"

Yami clenched his fists. It pained him that his friends' personalities had changed so drastically, but he knew they were not like that at all.  _'There is still a chance I can reach Joey, albeit a small one.'_  "Joey, you must free your mind! Remember our promise! You vowed to help me defeat Marik and face me in an honorable duel when you feel you have become a True Duelist." If that wasn't enough to free his best friend from the evil force, he didn't know what was.

Marik controlled Joey laughed huffily. "No matter what you say, you will never set your friend free from my control! That promise is ancient history! If you want to set him free, accept my challenge!"

As much as Yami didn't want to accept the challenge because of how twisted and dangerous the setting was, he didn't see where he had any choice in the matter.  _'This could be the only way I can get through to Joey. I will duel him with all of my strength.'_  "All right Marik. You win. I accept your challenge."

"So you have decided to see things my way," commented mind controlled Joey. "Wise choice."

"Oh, and there is one thing you should know about the final part of my plot!" said Marik controlled Tèa. "If you attempt to stop this duel, the crate you see hanging above my head will fall!"

Mokuba had been seething the entire time he had been listening to Marik's threats and was now at his breaking point. "That's enough! Seto, we have to stop this duel before someone gets hurt! Not to mention they may decide to try something like this on us next!"

Vicki held back a snort of laughter.  _'An evil Kaiba? That would be scary.'_  It was the closest she came to laughing the entire time she had been at the scene. She had felt like letting out tears of anger and strangling Marik for causing all this trouble.

' _As if I would allow that to happen. I will not be controlled.'_  This was one duel Kaiba had no qualms cancelling. He knew full well that harm could befall his one worthy opponent, robbing him of a chance to face him in a duel and he could not have that.  _'I have to admit, it was rather amusing seeing Wheeler behave like a mean dog, but that is beside the point here. His little threats don't scare me!'_  He cleared his throat. "As head of the Battle City tournament, I command you to stop this duel at once!"

"Ha! Nice try, but this duel will happen whether you like it or not!" called the rare hunter, peeking his head out his truck window. "Try to stop it again and that girl will be sorry!"

Kaiba growled in frustration. Not that he was overly fond of Tèa, but he felt the rare hunter was crossing the line.  _'How dare he tarnish my tournament? I won't let him get away with it!'_

Tristan and Serenity had finally arrived at Domino City, and were now passing a park Joey and his sister often played at when they were little children, before their parents' divorce.

"You know something Tristan? I can picture this place clearly even though I still have the eye bandages on," said Serenity.

"Oh yeah?" The pointy-haired teen wondered if her faith that the operation was successful had been rebuilt.

"Yes! My brother and I used to come here all the time when we were little."

"Awesome." Tristan smacked his forehead. "Oh, silly me! I forgot to ask Tèa and Joey where to meet them. That means we could end up all over the city looking for them."

"Oh, I'm sure we will find everyone, eventually," said Serenity. "You have a number for them, don't you?"

"Yes I do." Tristan felt like an idiot for not thinking of that before. Here Serenity was indirectly telling him to use his head. He spotted a payphone nearby. "Listen, I'm gonna go and give Tèa a call. You wait right here."

"Okay."

Tristan ran over to the payphone, placed a coin in the slot and dialed Tèa's cell number. He let it ring several times, but her voicemail came on. He hung up and looked down at his feet. "That's weird…I wonder what she's doing..."

(at the pier)

Vicki tapped her foot impatiently.  _'If Marik wants to duel so badly, why is he taking so long to start it?'_

' _I have a feeling this will be a waste of my time. I have to find some way to stop this pathetic excuse of a duel,'_ thought Kaiba, just as impatient as Vicki was.

"Let's begin this duel," said Yami. He just wanted to get it over with so he could move on.

"I thought you would never say that," said the blonde, smirking. He and Yami activated their duel disks and the timer started.

"By the way, if you were thinking about using your Egyptian God card to defeat me, think again! Remove it from your deck, now! When I win this duel, I will claim it for myself!" said brainwashed Joey.

"Fine." Yami took out his dueling belt. "My special cards are in here."  _'I had no intention of using the Egyptian God card anyway. It is far too dangerous. Although Marik is in control, it is still Joey's body and the effects of Slifer could seriously injure him.'_  The spirit took a look at the other card that was inside the pocket of the belt.  _'Oh, it's Red Eyes Black Dragon! I can certainly use this to save Joey. It is the least I can do to repay him for lending it to me.'_  He removed the Red Eyes card, placed it in his deck and dropped the dueling belt onto the floor.

"It's time to duel!" both gentlemen said.

"I hope you're prepared for defeat!" taunted possessed Tèa. With that, Marik released his control on her mind. "What happened?" Tèa wriggled her hands. "Why am I strapped in this chair?" She looked around, and was shocked when she saw Yami and Joey about to duel each other. _'Strange…something is not right here.'_  It seemed like something that would occur in one of her nightmares, but this time she knew it was sadly no dream."Why are Yugi and Joey dueling each other? Someone tell me what on earth is going on!"

Mokuba opened his mouth to explain, but Vicki beat him to it. "Marik has brainwashed Joey and forced him into a duel with high stakes...so high you wouldn't believe it if I told you about them. And he had you under his influence for awhile as well."

"Oh no..." The news gave Tèa a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. And to think for a moment that she was a part of the madness made the feeling worse. She didn't think she wanted to know what she had said and done.  _'I have a feeling things will only get worse from this point on.'_  She heaved a heavy sigh. "This cannot continue! The duel must be stopped!"

Kaiba's clenched fists trembled as if he were struggling to make a decision. He couldn't allow his tournament to be dishonored, but he wasn't willing to risk anyone dying either.

"Don't even think about it!" warned the rare hunter. "One false move and I will push this button!"

"Jerk!" muttered the brunette. "Listen, don't worry about me! Just end this duel!"

' _Perhaps there's a way to dispose of the trap,'_  Kaiba thought.  _'But how?'_

"Are you buffoons finished?!" mind controlled Joey exploded, exasperated. He fixed his gaze on Yami. "I will let you go first. You will need it and enough time has been wasted."

Yami took a look at the clock and saw that nearly ten minutes had passed already.'  _He's right.'_  "Don't mind if I do." He drew his card.  _'Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts…I should put up a defense for now, until I see his strategy.'_  "I place one card face down and then play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode!" (1200 def) The lion-like creature appeared on the field, growling. "That ends my turn."

Possessed Joey laughed. "How pathetic. Well, your mythical beast won't be enough to guard your life points! I play my trap card, Raigenki Break! It allows me to destroy any monster I choose! Say goodbye to your defense monster!" Lightning rained down on the creature, destroying it.

Yami looked on grimly. "Oh no! Now my defense is gone."

"That's right," sneered mind controlled Joey. "Now I play Alligator's Sword in attack mode!" (1500 attk) The alligator warrior appeared onto the field, raising its sword. "Alligator's Sword, attack his life points directly!" The reptilian beast slashed Yami, causing him to grimace. He was down to 2500 life points as a result.

Mind controlled Joey laughed. "Are you ready to give up, or do you want more punishment?"

"I will never give up!" Yami drew another card. It was Big Shield Gardna.  _'I should be able to use this to protect my life points. After all, nearly half of my life points are gone. It seems as if Marik rebuilt Joey's deck, so I could be in for another surprise.'_  "I play Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!" (2600 def) "That ends my turn."

"It seems like you have lost your touch!" taunted the blonde. "Could you be trying to lose this duel on purpose? Well if that's what you want, I'll be glad to help you! All of your attempts to guard your life points are useless!"

Yami grunted. "Just what do you mean?" He was growing weary of the taunting.

"I'll show you, with a card that will allow me to target your life points even with a monster on your side of the field. Feel the wrath of my Hinotama magic card!" said the blonde, setting the card down. A barrage of fireballs rained down and blasted Yami. He screamed as he watched five hundred of his life points deplete. This attack left the ancient pharaoh with 2000 life points.

Kaiba was absolutely dumbfounded by what he saw. Joey taking a bite out of his archrival's life points this soon? That didn't sound like the Joey he knew.

Mokuba noticed his brother's expression. "What's on your mind, Seto? Why are you so pensive?"

"I have a feeling Wheeler is being helped by a card that is illegal," answered the teen ceo.

Mokuba whistled. "That's Marik for ya. I wish I could bust him but I can't…too risky."

' _Come on, Yugi. You can pull through,'_  thought Vicki, rubbing her hands together. She hoped he would, too. She could barely stand to see him and Joey pitted against each other. But she would not allow herself to shed a tear.

The ancient spirit of the puzzle looked grim.  _'This duel has already started and half of my life points are already wiped out. I have to find a way to stop this_   _if I am to set Joey free.'_  He knew it would be quite difficult, given the power of his opponent's deck. He also found it strange Marik seemed to be urging Joey to finish him off quickly. The cornsilk haired young man usually enjoyed toying with his opponents.  _'I can't remain on the defensive if I have any hopes of winning this duel.'_

Marik was monitoring the duel via Joey's eyes, with the help of his millennium rod. He smiled at how things were going well for him thus far. "Crushing Little Yugi and the pharaoh was a simpler task than I thought! No longer will I have to endure the suffering brought on by that accursed 3000 year old pharaoh!" He gave an evil laugh.  _'Failure will not be tolerated this time!'_

Just then, Odion came and bowed deeply. "Excuse me, Master Marik."

Marik turned to face his most faithful servant. "What is it, Odion?"

"I just learned that Joey's sister has arrived in Battle City."

' _Interesting.´_  A wicked grin formed on the tombkeeper's face. "Did you say his sister? His sister could prove to be quite a useful pawn. Have a rare hunter bring her to me at once."

"Yes sir." Odion went to give the message to the rare hunters. He felt reluctant kidnapping such a young girl, but dared not disobey his master.

Seeing that Tristan was unable to contact Tèa, he decided to just find some people around the city who had six locator cards.  _'I am sure they would be all over the place.'_  He took Serenity by the hand and led her away from the park.

"Tristan? You think Joey is okay?" she asked worriedly.

The gut feeling that Joey was in danger had grown even stronger, but Tristan didn't want to worry the young girl too much. "Oh, I'm sure he is!" he answered casually, placing his hand on the back of his head. "Your brother is a tough customer."

"I suppose..." Serenity wasn't too sure about that, but the thing was, neither of them knew what was going on with Joey at the moment.

Tristan and Serenity came to a dark alley. Tristan could see some tough looking robed men blocking the way.  _'Bah, not those creeps! If they think they're gonna stop us, they've got another thing coming.'_  He led Serenity the opposite direction, in an attempt to hide, but the men saw them.  _'Oh, darn it!'_  What was more horrifying was that the robed men were walking towards them, and had expressions on their faces he didn't trust at all.

"Who do you think you're looking at like that, you robed freaks?" asked the pointy haired teen.

The gray haired rare hunter smirked. "You two twerps are not going anywhere! Hand over the girl and you won't get hurt!"

"I don't think so!"  _'I will never allow any harm to come to her!'_

Although Serenity could not see, she could tell something was wrong based on the voices and the exchange going on. "Tristan, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you!" He swept her off the ground and held her by her knees, pulling her onto his back. "Now hold on tight!"

"Okay!" She threw her arms around his neck and held on, tight enough so she was secure, but not so tight that she was choking him. Tristan ran out of the alleyway.

"After them!" one of the robed men barked.

Yami eyed the cards in his hand, pondering what strategy to use to put a dent in his opponent's life points.  _'I think I have come up with an idea, but I will need to draw the right card.'_

"What's taking so long for you to make your move, Pharaoh?" asked mind controlled Joey. "Have you realized you don't stand a chance against me?"

"I will never surrender to you, Marik!"

"Then if I were you, I would make my move and stop stalling," said the blonde.

"All right!" Yami drew a card. It was Kuriboh.  _'Too weak to take down his Alligator's Sword, but with my face down card it can still help.'_  "I'll lay one more card face down and summon Kuriboh in attack mode!" (300 attk) A brown ball of fluff with eyes and claws appeared. "That ends my turn."

Marik controlled Joey laughed. "You must have given up if you will play such a miniscule monster in attack mode! I expect more from you, but I guess I overestimated your abilities." He drew a card.  _'Excellent. Another Hinotama magic card. By the end of my turn, most of Pharaoh's life points will have been wiped out.'_  "Alligator's Sword, annihilate that furball!" The reptilian warrior raised its sword, preparing to attack.

Yami's lips stretched into a tiny smile. "Hold it right there!"

Possessed Joey's jaw dropped in shock. "What?!"

"You've activated my trap card, Spellbinding Circle!" The hexagram shaped circle appeared around the alligator warrior, stopping him in his tracks.

"NO!" The blonde shook his fists.

"That's right! Not only has my trap stopped your Alligator's Sword in his tracks, but 700 of his attack points have been drained as well." The monster's attack strength was down to 800 as a result.

"Well well. It looks like Yugi weakened Wheeler's monster, but he still has yet to find a monster strong enough to defeat it," observed Kaiba.  _'Yugi, if you lose to this mediocre duelist, I will never forgive you.'_

"Very impressive, Pharaoh," the possessed blonde said. "However, you still can't defeat my monster."

Yami gave an amused look at Marik's overconfidence. "Who said I was finished?" he asked.

"You're not?"

"No, I have other surprises. I activate my magic card, Monster Reborn! I'll use it to resurrect Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts. This time, I will place him in attack mode!" Gazelle reappeared onto the field, roaring and baring its claws. "All right my gazelle, destroy his Alligator's Sword now!" The lion-like creature swiped at the reptilian creature with its claw, destroying it. "Now Kuriboh, attack his life points directly!" The furball pounced on possessed Joey. "The combined attacks create a difference of 1000 life points."

"Good dueling for a change. However, that won't last long. It's my turn now. You will feel the wrath of my Hinotama magic card once again! Fire shower attack!" For a second time, fireballs rained down on Yami. The spirit screamed in agony and hunched over as he felt the burning sensation. His life points dropped down to 1500.

Marik controlled Joey let loose maniacal laughter.  _"You are only life points away from your inevitable death, Pharaoh!"_

 


	25. Chapter 25

Yami glanced at the cards in his hand, trying to find a way out of his predicament.  _'Things are dire, to say the least. More than half of my life points are gone and Joey has twice as much. I cannot afford another direct attack like that.'_  He didn't find any of the current cards in his hand worth playing at the moment. He caught a glimpse of the clock and saw that there was only 25 minutes left.

"Staring at your deck won't help, Pharaoh! You are only delaying the inevitable! Play whatever you like, but it will never match the power of my arsenal of rare magic cards!" taunted brainwashed Joey, laughing. "If I were you, I would accept defeat!"

Yami merely grunted at the threats and insults that were driving him up a wall. He knew it was really Marik speaking, not Joey.  _'I have to focus on saving Joey before the timer reaches zero. I can't let Marik rattle me. That's exactly what he wants. And I don't have much time left.'_ "Joey…it pains me to see you have forgotten your convictions as a duelist."

The possessed blonde gave Yami a hard look. "What are you talking about?"  _'I have a duel to win. I have no time for useless babbling.'_

"You wished to become a true duelist and right now you do not have the heart of one," said the spirit.

"Stop talking nonsense and just make your move!" snapped Marik/Joey. "You're wasting my time."

Yami gritted his teeth. Not only because he was becoming annoyed, but also because as much as he hated to admit it, his foe was right.  _'If only there was some way I could get rid of the traps.'_

Marik stood on his massive ship at the pier, pleased with how his mindslave was performing thus far. He felt proud of himself for making such a nefarious scheme and wondered why he didn't do it sooner. "You will never free your pathetic friend from my control, Pharaoh! You're a fool to try! Now, my mind puppet, continue to devastate your former best friend with your deck so he will be silenced forever!"

(back to duel)

The possessed blonde laughed again. "Pharaoh, you can forget your foolish delusion of freeing your best friend from my mind control! I told you, his mind belongs to me forever!"

"I don't think so," said Yami. "Your millennium rod is not as powerful as you think. Together, we can overcome your evil!"

"Your threats are empty, but if you are so sure of yourself, make your pathetic move so I can finish you off!"

It was so hard for Tèa to hear Joey sounding so antagonistic.  _'Kaiba needs to find some way to stop this duel. I don't know how much more of this I can take.'_  "Joey, snap out of it! Remember our bond of friendship? Don't let Marik destroy it! Use that memory to break free!"

_*Flashback begins*_

_While Yugi was preparing to face Kaiba in a duel that would teach the young CEO about dueling with his heart, Tèa pulled out a marker. "Yugi, Joey and Tristan, come here."_

_The three boys went over to the brunette. "What's up, Tèa?" asked Joey._

_Tèa pulled off the top of the marker and drew something on her left hand. "Now I want all of you to place your hands forward. I'm going to mark it with a special symbol. "_

" _Okay…" Joey and his two best friends did as they were told, wondering what the girl had in mind._

' _I hope she hurries. Kaiba doesn't like to be kept waiting,'_   _thought Yugi._

_Tèa quickly drew on the hands of her friends. Once she was done, they pulled their hands away and took a look at them._

" _What is it exactly?" asked Joey, eyeing the unusual looking smiley face._

" _It's a symbol of our friendship," the cheerleader explained. "The ink may fade, but this is to show the bond between us never will."_

" _Oh, I get it now!" said Joey, giving a cheesy grin. "I like that!"_

_*Flashback ends*_

Vicki knew of the bond of friendship, and a misty-look appeared in her eyes, knowing she missed out on so many adventures.  _'Oh man, I wish I was here back then. Oh well. Better late than never, I suppose.'_

' _Tea is right. And I have an idea.'_  The millennium puzzle glowed and a silhouette of Yugi appeared next to Yami. Yami turned to face his weaker counterpart. _"Yugi! What are you doing?" He didn't have a good feeling about whatever it was Yugi had planned._

" _Yami, I had been thinking about this for awhile and I think it would be best if I took over in this duel," replied the spiky-haired young teen._

_Yami looked at his friend in shock. "But why?"_

_Yugi hesitated, unsure of how to explain the reasons to his alter-ego without risking hurting his feelings. "Well you see, I think I stand a better chance getting through to Joey. Also, when I first solved the millennium puzzle, I asked for friends, and my wish came true. I want to show how strong I have become since then without relying on you."_

_Sure enough, the ancient spirit looked slightly hurt. "What are you saying, Yugi?"_

" _I know one day you will be gone forever, and I will have to fend for myself."_

" _I understand how important this is to you. However, I can't let you do this. It is far too dangerous."_

_The young boy couldn't believe how hard it was to convince Yami to let him duel on his own. "Yes, I am aware of that, but I have faced danger before."_

_Yami definitely knew that, but felt the situation was different. "You do remember that the stakes in this duel are high, right?"_

_Yugi look scared at the thought of death by drowning. "Oh yes I do know. I cannot allow it to happen. This is not just something I want to do. This is something I feel I have to do." 'No matter how great the danger, I am willing to take such a risk to save my friends.'_

_Yami looked thoughtful, and could see the determined expression on his friend's face. 'There is no use convincing him otherwise.' "Very well. If you feel that strongly, then go rescue your best friend, and know I will be watching over you just in case your life is in danger."_

" _Thank you so much for understanding, Yami. It means a lot to me."_  Yami disappeared and let Yugi take over.

"Well, Joey, it is just you and me now," said the spiky-haired young man.

' _The regular Yugi must have taken over,'_  thought Tèa, noting the difference in height.  _'I hope he could save Joey.'_

Marik leaned over the railing on his ship. When he realized what had happened, his evil grin disappeared and he clenched his teeth, tightly grasping his millennium rod.

"What?! The pharaoh's vessel?!" yelped the Egyptian. "Defeating  _him_ is not a part of my agenda! How dare that little runt interfere with my plan! He'll pay!" He was so angry he wished he had a glass of ice cubes so he could smash it on the floor. He took a few heavy breaths until he felt calm again. A smirk appeared on his face as he thought of a way to make good of the situation.

"But then again…I can always use the vessel to force the pharaoh to reappear," realized the cornsilk haired young man, laughing.  _'Which would be simple, given that Little Yugi is an even weaker duelist than the pharaoh is.'_

Meanwhile, Tristan was running through the alley with Serenity on his back, desperately trying to escape the rare hunters. His feet were getting sore and he was out of breath. Even worse, the robed men were hot on his heel, yelling insults and threats at him and the girl.

Soon, Tristan was feeling too tired to continue running.  _'Ah, gotta take a little break. I can only hope those robed creeps don't get us. '_  He took Serenity off his back and rested her down, huffing and puffing.

"Dumb move, kid! I warned you, you couldn't run forever," taunted one of the robed men. "Not like there is anywhere left for you to run, anyway."

Tristan growled. "You wanna bet?" He stood in a fight stance.

"Yes we do," said a deep, gruff sounding voice.

The pointy haired young man turned around sharply, to see another rare hunter with short grey hair approaching him and Serenity.  _'Oh crap! How am I gonna get past these thugs?'_  "You thugs had better back off if you know what's good for you!" warned the young man, cracking his knuckles. _'If I have to, I'll give you a pounding.'_

Serenity was tempted to take her bandages off to see what was going on, but she decided not to. "Tristan, be careful," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

The robed men walked up to Tristan and Serenity, smirking. "You're just all talk. Well, you two twerps are about to enter a world of hurt!" Two of the men grabbed Serenity by her wrists.

The frightened girl tried to get the men to release her, but to no avail. Her wrists started to ache from their vice-like grip. "Let go of me!"

The men just laughed at her. "Stop squirming, girl! It's hopeless. You're taking a trip with us!"

"Tristan, help!" screamed the young girl.  _'These guys are so scary.'_

Tristan took one look over his shoulder and went to fight off the rare hunters holding Serenity, only to be punched in the face by a bald headed robed man. Tristan fell over, groaning in pain and rubbing his face. He got up and kicked the rare hunter in the stomach.

The gray haired robed man was about to drag Serenity away when all of a sudden, he felt a die hitting him on the forehead and a male's voice saying, "And there's more where that came from, tough guy! Didn't your mother teach you not to be rough with girls?" Standing there was a young man dressed in a red and black vest over a black shirt, and leather pants. He wore a dangly dice earring and his long black hair was pulled into a ponytail.

The rare hunter rubbed his forehead. "Why you…." He looked around to see who did that.

' _That dice…that voice…_ ' Tristan diverted his attention to the end of the corridor. Although he couldn't see the person's face very clearly because of how dark the alley was, he only knew one person with the signature move. It had to be… "Duke Devlin! Is that you?"

"The one and only!" Duke revealed himself, and threw some more die which hit the other rare hunters in the heads.

' _I don't know what he's doing here, but I am sure not complaining.'_ Tristan was now well rested and decided to use this moment as an opportunity to escape whilst the rare hunters were still distracted by the surprise attack. "Let's go, Serenity." He grabbed the young teen by the hand and proceeded to pull her away.

"So Tristan, what's going on?" asked Duke.

"Run now, explain later!" Tristan called over his shoulder, and continued to run.

"Oh. Right," said the raven haired young man, with a questioning look on his face. He ran after the pointy-haired teen.  _'What is with those robed creeps, anyway?'_

The caped men recovered from the assault by Duke, and were seething that the young man dared to inflict such a blow on them. "Where did those impudent twerps go?" yelled the man with gray hair, looking around.

"They must have gotten away," answered another one.

' _Just what Master Marik would want to hear.'_  The caped man with light brown hair trembled at the thought of being banished to the Shadow Realm for failure. "Come, let's go after them! They could not have gone too far." The group of men left the alley way.

Yugi thought about a possible move to make.  _'I have to prove to Yami that I can handle this duel or he'll want to take over again.'_

A silhouette of the ancient pharaoh's spirit appeared.  _"Remember, Joey is counting on you. You can win as long as you believe in yourself and the power of your deck."_

" _Right."_  Yugi turned to face his opponent. "All right, Joey, it's my turn."

"Then make your move. You have stalled long enough."

' _What do you plan to do now, Yugi?'_  wondered Kaiba, standing with his arms folded.  _'You had better think of something quickly. Remember, you owe me a rematch.'_

' _If I don't draw the right card, it will be all over for me.'_  Yugi drew his card and slowly turned it over to see if it was one worth using. A small smile formed on his face.  _'Yes! Red Eyes Black Dragon! This could be the key to saving Joey.'_  His smile grew even wider when he realized he would not have to wait to summon the beast.

Yami appeared next to his friend once more.  _"Excellent. I see you have drawn the Red Eyes Black Dragon. However, it could be our only hope, so play it wisely."_

Yugi could tell his counterpart was worried about him playing the card too soon, but he didn't know what else to do. It was the only card he had in his hand that could put a dent in his opponent's life points, which he desperately needed to do.  _'I understand his concern, but I need to take a chance.'_  "Joey…I am about to jog your memory, with an old friend of yours."

"Huh? And just what might that be?" asked Marik/Joey.

Yugi smiled. "You will see right now, so stand back."

' _Come on, Yugi,'_  thought Vicki, rubbing her hands together.

Judging from Yugi's words, Yami had an idea of what move the young boy planned to make.  _"Yugi, are you sure you want to summon Red Eyes now? Marik may have given Joey a card powerful enough to destroy it. I think you should hold onto it until the time is right."_

Yugi thought about what his counterpart said and understood his concern. He also knew it was quite possible that Joey had been given some trap and magic cards even stronger than Hinotama. _'He's right. Maybe I should alter my plan. But what else can I do to save Joey?'_  The young boy looked at the cards in his hand once again. The magic card Exchange caught his eye.  _'Yes! I can use it to show Joey the card. He can even use it if he wants.'_  "I play the magic card Exchange! Now we must each choose a card to take from each other's hand."

Kaiba's jaw slightly dropped open. "Why would Yugi play that card? What is he planning?" Sometimes he found his rival hard to figure out.

Marik controlled Joey let loose raucous laughter. "Your hand must be pathetic if you are foolish enough to play that card! I should have known you were bluffing when you said your card would be a blast from the past! Not that I need any help, but I am sure I can find a card to use from your hand." The blonde young man walked over to Yugi. "Come on! Show me your pitiful cards."

Yugi closed his eyes and held up the cards for Joey to see. Joey glanced over them.  _'Now let's see. Which one of these pathetic cards can I make use of?'_ He spotted the Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Hey! It's my Red Eyes Black Dragon card! The one I lent to you, Yuge!" the blonde uttered in his normal voice.

Yugi looked hopeful. "That's right, Joey! You remember!"

" _Silence, Wheeler! You are to do as I say!" yelled Marik sharply. "It seems as if little Yugi is foolish enough to risk losing his rare card, and the Red Eyes Black Dragon happens to be the best card in his hand! I command you to take it!"_

" _No!" protested Joey. "I lent it to Yugi for the tournament! I promised I would duel him for it when I become a True Duelist!"_

_At this point Marik was beginning to lose patience with his mindslave. "You insolent fool! You will do as I say! Now repeat after me and say, "I have no mind of my own."_

" _I have no mind of my own."_

" _That's more like it, my obedient servant. Now take that Red Eyes card so you can use it to crush this fool!"_

Joey's hard look returned to his face. "You were a fool to play that magic card, and now I will punish you by relieving you of the best card you're holding!" He reached to pull the card from the spiky haired teen's hand, but as he was pulling it, his hand proceeded to tremble, as if he were reluctant to take it.

"Well you can have any card you want, so if you want the Red Eyes, go ahead!"

"I will!" Joey continued to pull the card, but his conscious told him not to once again. On an impulse, he proceeded to pull another card from Yugi's hand.

Yugi sighed. "There goes my plan to save Joey." He scratched his head.

" _Yugi, you may want to take a look!"_

Yugi opened his eyes and turned to see what Yami was pointing out. To his delight, he saw that the Red Eyes Black Dragon card was still there and Joey was taking Card Destruction instead. _'Not like I was planning to use Card Destruction in this duel anyway.'_ "Yeah, Joey! You didn't take it! I knew you could overpower Marik's spell."

_Marik threw his rod onto the floor. "I ordered you to take his Red Eyes, Wheeler! How dare you disobey me?! You'll regret that!" He retrieved the rod and increased its power on Joey's mind just a tad._

The blonde sneered at Yugi. "Don't misunderstand. I told you, your friend is gone! With the arsenal of rare magic cards in my possession, I don't need your Red Eyes! You're such a weak duelist that I can defeat you without monsters!"

Yugi was in total disbelief over what his opponent just said. "You can remain in denial all you want, Marik, but I know what I saw. The real Joey stopped you from taking the Red Eyes Black Dragon, because he wants to become a true duelist first! He gave it to me to help take you down!"

Marik controlled Joey grimaced. "Shut up! Your pathetic friend's mind is feeble in comparison to my superior powers!"

Yugi ignored the outburst, for Marik was only fooling himself. "Admit it. Joey's mind is stronger than you think."

"Enough! Let's get on with the duel already!" Of course, Marik  _had_ witnessed his power over Joey weakening, but he wouldn't give Yugi the satisfaction.

"I will. Now it's my turn to take a card from  _your_  hand."

Joey held up his cards for Yugi to see. "If I were you, I'd choose wisely. Not that giving up a card would be much of a sacrifice."

' _He's right. If I am to find a way to get out of this mess, I will have to choose the right card.'_  Yugi eyed the cards in Joey's hand, and tapped on his chin, trying to see which one was best. He spotted Magic Arm Shield.  _'This card will be able to help. I can use it to deflect one of the attacks if I have to.'_  He took the Magic Arm Shield trap card from Joey and went back to his dueling corner.  _'Okay, it's now or never. Now is a chance to attack his life points.'_  "I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" (2400 attk) The ebony colored dragon appeared on the field, giving a fierce roar.

"Yes!" cried Vicki, pumping her fist. She had been tempted to leave the duel, take a lunch break and not come back until the duel was over, but now things were starting to look up. She knew Tèa was there to help her get through these turn of events.

Joey looked at the dragon which was once his, on his opponent's side of the field. He could feel memories of the beast flooding back. He clutched at his head. "It's my Red Eyes Black Dragon…the card I lent to Yuge."

The spiky haired teen looked hopeful, knowing that his new move seemed to be working. Maybe neither of them would have to lose the duel after all. "That's right. Look at the dragon and break free!"

The more Joey looked at the dragon, the more it felt familiar to him. "I remember…my dragon." Some memories of his Red Eyes dragon bailing him out of tough spots in Duelist Kingdom came flooding back to him.

Marik gripped his millennium rod tightly. "No!" he growled. "My control over that fool is weakening again!" Again, he was about to throw his rod onto the ground when he heard footsteps.

Odion wasn't sure how to break the news of Serenity's escape to his master, but he knew it had to be done as Marik would ask him about it sooner or later.  _'I can only hope he isn't in a foul mood, even though he will be furious either way.'_  "Sir…I am afraid Joey Wheeler's sister has escaped."

That did it. Marik whirled around and faced his servant, giving him a scathing glare.  _'Can't this fool do anything right?'_  He smacked his henchman in the head with his millennium rod. "You dare to report such news to me? Get out of my sight and see to it that she is captured!"

Odion merely winced from the pain of being struck, but his main concern was appeasing his master. "Yes sir." He bowed respectfully and exited the pier.

The memories of the Red Eyes Black Dragon were overwhelming the blonde. He fell to his knees and began clutching at his head. "What is happening to me?"

"Come on, Joey, fight it!" Yugi encouraged his friend.

"Yes, we know you're strong enough!" echoed Tèa.

"That Red Eyes Black Dragon seems to be affecting Wheeler's mind," observed Kaiba.  _'Not that he is worthy enough to wield it in the first place.'_

"Well you heard Yugi. It used to belong to Joey until Joey decided to lend it to him for this tournament," said Mokuba. "It must be hard for him, knowing that a card he treasured will be used against him to bring him back."

' _It pales in comparison to my Blue Eyes White Dragon, but it will be interesting to see how it will work against freeing Wheeler's mind.'_

' _This is it. The real Joey is trying to break free. Summoning Red Eyes was the first step.'_  "All right, Joey. I know you're in there somewhere, pal. It is time to blast you back to your senses. Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack Joey's life points directly with Inferno Fire Blast!" The ebony colored dragon shot a fireball from its mouth at the blonde. Joey staggered to his feet and grunted as the fire blast hit him, dropping his life points to six hundred.

"This is awesome! I knew Yugi could turn this duel around!" Yugi's comeback put Vicki in a celebratory mood. She pulled out some graham crackers from her satchel to nibble on.

" _What do you think you're doing, fool?!" berated Marik. "Pull yourself together and dispose of Yugi at once!"_

" _Yes Master!"_

Yugi eyed the dazed look on his best friend's face, hoping his attack had worked.  _'If this doesn't work, what should I do?'_  "Joey? Is that you? Are you okay now?"

The blonde gazed at Yugi with a smirk on his face. "I hate to disappoint you, but your little trick didn't work! Nice try, though." He laughed.

"Oh no," said Yugi.  _'What am I going to do now?'_  He caught a glimpse of the clock.  _'Fifteen minutes left.'_  He thought of one last idea, which would be a good way to repay Joey for what he had done for him.

"This duel has gone on long enough! You may have managed to damage my life points, but that is about to end right here and now! Prepare to say goodbye!"

_Yami reappeared, not liking where things were headed. "You have done well, Yugi, but I am going to take over before things deteriorate."_

_Yugi had a feeling his alter ego would suggest that. "Yami, I know you mean well, but I must stick it out. I want to prove to everyone and myself I am not the coward I used to be before I met you. I have one last idea to help Joey." He removed the millennium puzzle from around his neck._

_Yami looked worried. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, knowing what will happen if you are defeated?"_

" _Yes," answered Yugi firmly. "It is because I know what will happen I have to continue. I could never live with myself if I do not succeed in saving Joey and something happens to him."_

_The ancient spirit of the puzzle could see his friend was still determined. "If you believe in yourself, then I believe in you too, Yugi. Good luck. You have the power to save your friend." Yami disappeared._

"Have you decided to give up?" asked Marik controlled Joey.

Yugi looked at his brainwashed best friend as if he were out of his mind. "I don't think so! I'm not going to stop until my best friend is out of harm's way!"

Marik/Joey laughed again. "I have given you the chance to surrender, but if you wish to prolong your misery, then so be it! I will make you regret that decision, with my next Hinotama magic card!" The blonde set the card on his duel disk. "Fire shower attack!" The torrent of fireballs rained upon Yugi, who screamed as he felt the discomfort. Ribbons of smoke swirled around him, and his life points were now at one thousand.

"No, Yugi!" Tèa cried out.

"Gee, I wonder just how many of those Hinotama cards Marik gave to Joey," pondered Vicki.  _'At least Yugi is still ahead in life points, so I'm not too worried.'_

Having lost sight of the Rare Hunters, Tristan, Duke and Serenity were now hiding from them in a truck bed. They knew the men would not stay down for long, but were holding onto hope the rare hunters would not be smart enough to think of looking for them there.

Such wishful thinking. All of a sudden, the three teens heard running footsteps, as well as voices asking, "Where did those fools go?"

"Tsk, tsk!" clucked Duke. "It looks like they're the fools." He gave a small smirk.  _'Good luck finding us here.'_

"I know, right?" agreed Tristan. "But it's nice to have a chance to catch our breath." The pointy haired teen knew curiosity killed the cat, but he had to know whether crossing paths with Duke this soon was a coincidence or not. "So Duke, what's going on, man? I wasn't expecting you to be here this soon. I thought you were in America, handling business for your Dungeon Dice Monsters game."

"I was, but I have something to take care of here as well, and while I was at it, I decided to check out this Battle City tournament. I also am hoping I get to run into Yugi. However, it's good to see you guys, too." Duke noticed Serenity behind him and Tristan. He had been curious about her ever since he came to save them. "By the way, who is that pretty girl you were walking with?"

Tristan felt a tinge of jealousy at the phrase "pretty girl". He wasn't about to let anyone have dibs on her that easily. "If you are hoping for a chance with her, you can forget it! She's mine!" Before Duke could snap back with a playful retort, Tristan lowered his voice to a whisper as he explained, "You remember Joey Wheeler, don't you? It's his sister."

The raven haired teen placed a finger on his chin and frowned deep in thought. "Oh, wasn't he the one I made dress up in the doggy costume?" He still couldn't believe how easily he was forgiven for that, and he wanted nothing more than to start over.

"Yes, but do me a favor and don't bring that up. You'll upset Serenity."

Duke nodded. "Fine." Come to think of it, the memory was quite embarrassing and he felt bad bringing it up. He still couldn't believe how easily Yugi forgave him for his obnoxious behavior. "Now that that's been cleared up, who are those guys that were chasing you and Serenity? Could they be the rare hunters I have heard about?"

"Yes, and they're nasty pieces of work. I know they are after Yugi, but I don't know what they want with Serenity and me. I mean, it's not like we have any rare cards or anything."

Although Serenity hadn't been able to see the robed men, she had a bad feeling about them from the things they were saying and how they were grabbing her. "Hey guys, if those jerks are after us, then that means…"

"They must be after Joey and the others, too," Tristan finished for her. "They may be in even more trouble than we are."

"We'll have to find some way to get to them without those robed creeps seeing us," said Duke. "However, that's easier said than done.”

Tristan gave Duke a look. "Have some faith, will ya! I'm sure we'll get out of here if we come up with a good enough plan."

Yugi was on his knees, still revealing from the attack, which left him exhausted.  _'One more attack like that and it's all over. I have to hang on. I'm almost there. '_

"Just look at Little Yugi now!" mocked Marik/Joey. "I must say, I enjoy seeing you on your knees. Does this mean you have given up?"

By then, Vicki had put the crackers away. "Don't listen to him, Yugi! If I learned anything from spending time with you, it's that anything is possible!"

' _She's right. I have to keep going.'_ Yugi slowly got to his feet. "It takes more than that to defeat me!"

Tèa, though inspired by her friend's fortitude, wasn't sure how much more he could take. She wished she was able to leave so she wouldn't have to watch any more of the torture, but at the same time she wanted to be there to support her friends. "Kaiba, isn't there something you can do to stop this duel?"

"That crate hanging above your head makes it way too risky, Tèa." Mokuba was just as disturbed about the events as Tèa and Vicki were and not only because of the foul play either. He turned to face his brother. "Seto, we have to find some way to stop this duel before it's too late."

"I know." One thing Kaiba was not going to do was risk any deaths occurring in his tournament, but he still had yet to find a way to deal with the situation so he wouldn't have to.

Marik/Joey looked shocked to see Yugi able to stand on his feet at all, even if it was just barely.  _'His tenacity is quite impressive, but foolish.'_  "It would have been wiser of you to give up. My punishment has just begun."

"No way!" said Yugi, holding his millennium puzzle and walking towards the brainwashed Joey. "I will fight till the end."

"Kind of difficult to do when you're so shaky on your feet, don't you think? Well if you insist! First I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" (1500 attk) A green colored semi-humanoid with a sword and shield appeared. "I activate its special effect, which allows it to drain 500 attack points from any monster I choose for one turn! I choose Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"No, don't do it!" begged Yugi.

But Marik/Joey pretended not to hear the young boy. "Next, I play my magic card, Attrition and switch my Rocket Warrior into its Invincible Mode!" The small doors on the warrior closed, transforming him into his full rocket form. "This will allow my monster to remain unharmed while it attacks."

"Joey! Please snap out of it! I know you're in there!" He was somewhat stronger, but still a bit shaky on his feet. Even so, he continued to walk to his best friend.

"Don't bother trying to stop me! Rocket Warrior, attack!" commanded Marik/Joey. The warrior soared in the air, dove towards the dragon and struck it. The dragon hunched over slightly and lost 500 attack points, reducing its attack strength to nineteen hundred. "And thanks to my Attrition magic card, your pathetic creature will lose another 1500 attack points!" Red Eyes Black Dragon was now a very low 400 attack points. It collapsed onto the field, clinging to life.

Yugi looked at the severely weakened monster with sad eyes. "This looks bad," murmured the spiky haired teen.  _'While this is only temporary, by the next turn, Joey may be able to summon a monster strong enough to destroy it and I'll lose the duel.'_

The blonde young man looked at the dying monster on the field with shock and horror. "Oh no…my Red Eyes Black Dragon…who did this to him..?" It was like he had dozed off or something.

" _Arrgh! My control over Joey is weakening again!" growled Marik. "I command you to kill that fool at once!"_

Joey collapsed on his knees and clutched at his head again. "Ahhhhh, what is this?! The pain! It burns! It feels like my head is going to explode!"

Yugi didn't want to tell Joey he unknowingly caused the near destruction of Red Eyes. He could see the blonde seemed to be feeling badly enough. He just wanted his friend to return to his normal self. "I have something I would like to give to you. You lent me your Red Eyes Black Dragon, so I want to repay you by giving you something valuable to me." He approached Joey and placed the millennium puzzle around his neck. "This is yours for now. Take care of it."

Joey glanced at his friend with a bemused look on his face.  _'I don't know why this little guy would give his necklace thing to me, but I suppose I should take it as a nice gesture.'_

' _I can only hope this works, or the world will be in jeopardy,'_  thought Yugi as he went back to his side of the field.

 


	26. Chapter 26

No longer hearing the condescending voices of the robed men, Tristan, Serenity and Duke came out from hiding behind the truck bed and were now ready to search for Joey.

' _It may seem dumb to show ourselves in the open like this for those jerks to find us, but we can't keep hiding forever. If those creeps do show up, I'll know what to do. It's payback time, anyway.'_  Tristan scratched his head as he thought of where to look for his best friend.

"Tristan, any ideas yet?" asked Duke. "You were so confident we would be able to find Joey."

Tristan noticed the raven haired young man had a slight edge to his voice, and didn't understand why.  _'This guy needs to learn to think positive…his pessimism can really get on my nerves.’_ However, he didn't want to start an argument so soon after meeting up with him, so he ignored it. "Let's look around for Battle City duelists. Joey must be dueling in the finals now."

"That is if those thugs didn't get to him first," Duke spoke up.

"What?" Serenity's face turned pale and she wrung her hands. "Oh no. Poor Joey!"

' _Okay, that does it!'_  Tristan raised a hand and struck Duke in the head.

Duke was taken by surprise by the pointy-haired teen's action. "Ouch!" He rubbed his head. "Dude, what was that for?"

Tristan gave the dice obsessed young man a hard look as he answered, "Don't say things like that in front of Serenity! We don't know what's up with Joey for sure! See, look what you caused!"

"What?" Duke shot a glance at the young girl's facial expression, which was a look of fear and worry. He instantly felt guilty, even though he was only going by his gut feeling. _'Gee, who knew being honest could cause so many problems?'_  "Let's go find out where the finals are."

"Now you're talking. Let's split up."

"All right."  _'This gives me a chance to get to know Serenity some more. He's crazy if he thinks I'm gonna let him have Serenity all to himself.'_  The ebony haired young man took Serenity by the hand and led her away.

' _Okay, here goes nothing.'_  Tristan placed a hand to his forehead as he kept watch for Battle City duelists. It was not as easy a task as it sounded since out of the many people who had signed up for the tournament, only a small percentage would be finalists, and there was no telling which ones had six locator cards unless he asked around.  _'This could take all day, and time is running out.'_

It appeared that luck was on Tristan's side because at that very moment, he spotted a young boy with a duel disk on his arm.  _'Goody, a duelist for once. Maybe this job won't be so hard after all. Here's to hoping he has six locator cards or even close to that.'_  He ran up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. The young boy turned to face him.

"Do you know where the Battle City finals are?" asked the pointy haired teen in a hurry.

"I have no idea," answered the boy. "In fact, I only have one locator card."

Tristan's eyes narrowed. "What?!" He pushed the boy away from him. "What do you mean you only have one locator card?! What have you been doing this entire tournament?"  _'He must have been spending it slacking off…lazy bum.'_  He didn't think the youngster was even fit to be called a duelist, but he decided not to let it be known for the sake of politeness.

The boy was taken off guard by the shove, but wasn't about to stand for such rough treatment. "Don't touch me, you bully!" He marched away in a huff.

Tristan was about to yell some advice after the boy when he saw Duke coming from the corner with Serenity.  _'They're back so soon. I wonder how Duke's luck was.'_  "So Duke, how did it go? The only duelist I found was someone with just one locator card."

"Well, at least you did better than me," remarked Duke. He took a short strand of hair on his finger and proceeded to twirl it around. "I wasn't able to find any duelists at all."

' _Man, there must be some Battle City finalists around somewhere.'_ Tristan opened his mouth to respond, but he noticed the way Duke was holding Serenity's hand. He was instantly filled with a jealous rage.  _'What does dice boy think he's doing?'_  On impulse, he took Serenity's hand, pulled her away from the ebony haired young man and walked away.

Duke looked taken aback at such a reaction, after he had risked getting caught by the rare hunters to assist his new friend. "Well excuse me for trying to help!” A thought occurred to him that Tristan wanted to hog Serenity. "So that's how it's going to be, huh?"

Tristan ignored the dice monster creator and kept on walking. Duke just shrugged his shoulders and followed.

' _Duke really has some nerve, holding Serenity's hand the way he was. If he thinks he's gonna have a chance at her, he's crazy!_ ' thought Tristan. Whilst he, Serenity and Duke were heading to the heart of Battle City, they spotted the group of rare hunters. Tristan's instincts told him to pretend he never saw the robed men and find somewhere to hide, but it was too late. Their eyes met his. "There those brats are!" one of them said.

"Oh darn it!" spat the pointy haired brunette.

Duke, who had been thinking about what a jealous maniac Tristan was, pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind when he heard him yell. "Tristan, what's up?"

"It's those robed freaks again!" Tristan knew it was pointless to run away because the caped men would just follow him and the others.  _'But then again, I'm tired of running. It's time to teach those jerks a lesson.'_

"Oh great," Duke muttered under his breath. "We're done for.”

"Not just yet," said Tristan. His lips stretched into a big grin. "I have an idea. Take Serenity and run!"

Duke looked at Tristan as if he had lost his mind. "What? But you're setting yourself up!"

"No I'm not. I have a score to settle with them. Besides, they would know where our friends are, which beats going around asking people where the finals are. Don't you agree?" Tristan mentally kicked himself for not thinking about this before, but then everything had happened so fast.

The ebony-haired young man thought about what Tristan said.  _'He's actually making some sense for once.'_  "Yeah, I got ya."

"Good. Now take Serenity and go! I'll catch up with you later."

"Right. Come Serenity. Let's go this way." He took Serenity by the hand and led her away. Secretly he was glad the pointy haired teen told him to go on ahead.  _'At least for awhile I wouldn't have to put up with his stupid jealousy.'_

As soon as Tristan saw that Duke and Serenity were out of sight, he approached the rare hunters. "All right, freaks, it's go time! Come and get me, if you have the guts!" He cracked his knuckles.

"You fool! You will regret those words!" The group of robed men started circling the young man, prepared to pummel him to the ground.

Yugi knitted his brow, desperately trying to think of another move to make. The clock was ticking and his life points were low. True, he was still ahead of his opponent, but he was not sure how long it would last, as he had a bad feeling there were other rare magic and trap cards waiting to be used against him.  _'I wonder what is on Joey's mind anyway. He's so quiet.'_  The spiky haired teen lowered his eyes, afraid that once again his effort to reach his friend was a failure.

' _All right, giving Joey the millennium puzzle was the first step.'_  He glimpsed the ticking clock and saw that there was just over fifteen minutes left.  _'I have to think of a strategy fast before the time runs out or Joey wipes out the rest of my life points.'_

Marik placed a handful of ice cubes in his glass and smirked evilly.  _'It seems as if Yugi is more of a fool than I thought. He is willing to give up his most valuable item in a feeble attempt to win back his pathetic friend. I do plan to claim it as a souvenir after I win this duel, but right now it is useless to me.'_

" _All right, my mind slave, it seems as if the spirit of the pharaoh has no intention of reappearing in this duel, so we might as well kill him right now! Remove a part of the accursed puzzle and throw it into the ocean!"_

" _Yes Master!"_ Joey took the main part of the puzzle which contained the Eye of Horus and raised his arm, preparing to drop the part of the ancient artifact.

' _Oh no! It didn't work!'_  Yugi's eyes were filled with horror as he thought of what would happen to his alter-ego if Joey committed such an act. "Joey, please stop it!" As he watched his friend, he couldn't help but think of the time when he first had interactions with Joey and he was being teased.

Joey still had his arm poised in the air, but began to hesitate, for Yugi's pleading rang a bell for some reason.

_*Flashback begins*_

_Yugi was sitting at his desk working on his puzzle while he waited for the bell to ring. A big grin spread on his face once he saw that for the first time in 8 years he was making real progress._

' _Ah, I'm almost there.' Yugi put a few more pieces in place. 'Grandpa will be so proud of me!'_

_On the other side of the room, Joey and Tristan were leaning against the wall. Joey watched Yugi with a look of disdain on his face. 'Just look at that little twerp, fooling around with that necklace without a care in the world. I don't think he's even awake yet.' His disdainful look turned into a smirk. 'Time to have some fun.'_

_Tristan glanced over at his best friend. "Hey Joe, what's up? What are you thinking?" he asked, noticing the blonde's devious smile._

" _I think it's time to show Yugi how to have a backbone," answered Joey, his grin becoming even wider._

_Tristan glanced over at the spiky haired boy, who was still busily working on his puzzle and also seemed oblivious to what was going on in the classroom. "Good idea." He and Joey marched over to Yugi._

_Yugi actually heard what Tristan and Joey were saying, but was just appearing to be in a world of his own in order to drown their voices out. Even so, he nearly jumped out of his chair when he heard the footsteps and saw a hand snatching his incomplete puzzle from the box._

" _Hey!" Yugi got out of his seat and looked up only to see Joey holding his puzzle high, in a tantalizing manner. "Give me back my puzzle!"_

_Joey just laughed and stuck out his tongue. "If you want it back, you will have to try and take it from me!"_

_Yugi gave a sigh of annoyance. Though he was irritated at Joey's bully-like antics, he felt so helpless. He tiptoed and tried to retrieve the puzzle, but because of his short stature he was unable to._

_Laughing, Joey ran with the puzzle in hand and opened one of the windows. Yugi went after him to see what he was going to do. He watched as the blonde removed a part of his puzzle._

" _Please stop. I'm begging you, put it back. I can't completely solve the puzzle without it!" 'Not to mention Grandpa would kill me!'_

" _Sorry, twerp." The young man promptly threw the puzzle piece out the window, letting it fall into the pool._

_Yugi gasped. He knew the blonde was street wise, but he never knew he was this insensitive. Not only was he annoyed about the situation, but confused as well. 'I wonder what I ever did to them.' He spoke softly but firmly. "Why did you do that?"_

_Joey shrugged his shoulders. "It's for your own good."_

" _That's right," agreed Tristan. "Let's see what you plan to do about this."_

_Yugi tapped his chin. That was a good question. It wasn't like he could fight them back, considering he was nearly a foot shorter than both of them, and he didn't care for violence anyway.' I suppose I could tell the principal, but that would just be tattling and who says they would be punished? Either way, I have to get it back somehow.' Before he could head outside to look for it, the bell rang._

' _Oh well…I will just have to wait. Hopefully it will still be there.' Yugi hurried to his seat, desperately trying to block out the situation to prevent it from distracting him during his classes._

_*Lunchtime*_

_Most of the students ran out of the classroom like a herd of wildebeest. Yugi was contemplating using his lunch break to go and find the missing piece to his millennium puzzle. 'I fear someone must have gotten to it by now.' He stood up and was about to leave the classroom._

" _Hey Yugi, wait up!"_

_Yugi turned around to see his childhood friend Tèa walking up to him. For the first time that day, he smiled. Surely she would be able to cheer him up. "What's up, Tèa?"_

" _What do you say we head to the cafeteria for lunch together?" suggested the brunette._

_Yugi wasn't all that hungry, but he needed the distraction. "Okay. Afterwards, will you come outside with me? I need to go find the missing piece of the puzzle Joey threw out the window."_

" _Sure I will!" Tèa's tone became indignant. "The nerve of those dorks…they need to pick on someone their own size," she stated through clenched teeth. She placed a strand of hair that was hanging in her face, behind her ear. "Shall we go now?"_

" _You bet! Lunch will be over before we know it." He and Tèa exited the classroom together and headed to the cafeteria. They were about halfway there when Yugi felt a tap on his shoulder._

_Yugi stopped in his tracks and turned to see who it was. Standing over him was Ushio, a boy who liked to call himself his bodyguard and was on a mission to teach bullies a lesson. He certainly was fit to be a bodyguard, with his tall stature and imposing figure, although it made him look more like a bully than those he punished._

_Tèa stopped walking, too. "What do you think he wants?" she whispered to Yugi._

" _I don't know," the young boy whispered back. He turned to face Ushio. It was a bit difficult to look him in the eye, considering how intimidating the taller boy looked. "Hey Ushio. Is there a problem?"_

_Ushio looked at Yugi with a smile on his face, one that made the young boy feel very uncomfortable. "No, not at all. I just want to show you something, that's all."_

" _Oh?" Yugi cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?"_

" _Let's just say you'll be very pleased. You won't know any more unless you follow me."_

_Yugi didn't trust those words, nor did he trust the smile on Ushio's face, as it looked more like a smirk. However, something told him he had better comply. "Very well." Yugi turned to Tèa. "Tèa, stay here. I'll be right back!"_

" _But Yugi—"the brunette started to protest. Ushio gave her the creeps and she got the feeling he was no bodyguard but a bully. But Yugi left before she could finish her protest._

' _Oh I hope he will be all right…I wonder if I should go with him just to make sure nothing happens.' Once Ushio and Yugi were a safe enough distance from her, she slowly started to follow them. She opted to stay nearby just in case Yugi needed her._

_Ushio led Yugi to a pavement near the basketball court. His jaw dropped open when he saw Tristan and Joey sitting on the concrete, covered with bumps and bruises._

" _Oh no! What happened to them?" Yugi cried._

" _I simply taught them a lesson," the self-proclaimed bodyguard said smugly. "You should be thanking me for taking care of the bullies for you."_

_Yugi was absolutely dumbfounded at such a sight. 'Thank him? How could he think for a moment I would want such violence? They may have irritated me, but they do not deserve this.'_

_Ushio sneered at the two wounded boys. "So did you losers learn your lesson or must I give you another beat down?" He walked over to them, intending to deal them some more blows until they passed out._

_On impulse, Yugi ran and stood in front of Tristan and Joey, spreading his arms to the side. "No! I won't let you! These guys are my friends!"_

_Joey had been lost in his own little world and mostly drowned out the talking, but Yugi's last sentence about him being a friend made him jerk his head up. 'I can't believe this kid is standing up for us, after we gave him such a hard time.' Usually he would consider Yugi stupid for defending him, but the words made him think of a different outlook to have. 'I feel so guilty; I have to get that puzzle piece back for him.'_

_*Flashback ends*_

Yugi looked at the blonde with pleading eyes, hoping to find something in him that would make him revert to his normal self. Much to his relief, Joey dropped his arm and put back the piece of the puzzle he had removed.

' _No! My control over this fool is slipping again.'_ Marik, enraged by his pawn's second act of insubordination, knocked over his glass of ice.  _'SMASH!'_ Bits of glass shards and ice littered the ground.

" _You fool! I ordered you dispose of that piece of the puzzle!"_

" _But I couldn't. It's not right to destroy people's property."_

Marik growled in frustration, wondering just what would it take for Joey to obey his every move. One thing was for certain, he was  _not_ going to allow Yugi to prove him wrong no matter what. _"Very well, you may hang onto the puzzle. Either way, you're going to finish the job you started and destroy Yugi."_

" _Destroy Yugi,"_ repeated brainwashed Joey, as if he was unsure of how to carry out the order.

" _That's right. I'm glad you remember your mission."_ Marik gave an evil grin.  _"Kill him, kill him, kill him."_

Yugi felt hopeful that giving Joey his puzzle was making the brainwashing effect wear off after all. Surely the blonde must have remembered something from their friendship, based on his hesitation before.  _'Maybe if I bring up more old stories, he will completely return to his normal self.'_  "Hey, Joey?"

Joey lifted his head ever so slightly, not directly at Yugi but enough to give him his attention.

"Do you remember our adventures at Duelist Kingdom? You fought hard in so many duels in order to win the prize money for your sister Serenity and her operation." He spoke slowly, desperate for him to remember  _something_  about the events he was referring to. _'Surely he would remember his own flesh and blood.'_

Vicki managed a tiny tight-lipped smile. It was all she could do to keep from agonizing over the fact that she wasn't there to experience the Duelist Kingdom adventures with them.

"Ser-en-i-ty," the blonde uttered, as if he were learning to pronounce the girl's name for the first time. He frowned slightly at the familiarity of her name, and a memory of her came to him. It was when he had been watching her get wheeled into the recovery room after her eye surgery. "Serenity…my sister."

"That's right, Joey," said Yugi, looking hopeful once again. "She inspires all of your duels…and you also promised we would have an honorable duel once you've become a true duelist."

"I promise," repeated the young man weakly. Of course, he couldn't remember very much at the moment, but he had the strangest feeling Yugi was telling the truth.

"Yes, and you have never broken a promise to me."

The hard, cold look returned to the blonde's face and he gave an evil grin. "Then I promise to annihilate you! Let's finish this duel already! It's time to get you out of my sight once and for all!" He took a look at the clock. There was only a little over eight minutes left.  _'Now how should I get rid of this fool before he wastes more of my time with his ridiculous stories?'_  He looked at the cards he was holding and eyed the severely weakened Red Eyes Black Dragon.  _'I could dispose of that pitiful creature and deplete the remainder of his life points, but I have bigger plans.'_ "Make your final move. Use it wisely."

Yugi could have despaired that he failed yet again, but the fact that Joey remembered his sister helped him to keep the faith.  _'I'll never give up. I will fight till the end. I just need a good card before he destroys my Red Eyes. Good thing it's my turn now.'_  He drew a card.  _'Mystical Rift Panel. This card can come in handy just in case Joey decides to destroy my Red Eyes Black Dragon with a magic or trap card…but then I also need to build a defense, just in case he plays a monster.'_ "All right! First my dragon will regain 500 of the attack points it lost!" The ebony colored dragon looked a bit less bleak as it regained its strength. "Next, I'll place one card face down and play Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode!" (1200 def). The yellow colored warrior materialized onto the field. "That ends my turn."

Marik/Joey let out raucous laughter. Here he thought Yugi was more formidable than he looked and yet he was proving that view wrong. "So you choose to make my victory simple, do you? Well, so be it! I hope you are prepared for your demise!" The possessed blonde drew a card, and grinned.  _"Meteor of Destruction…perfect! This is just enough to drain that fool's life points to zero! Go on my mindslave, set that card face down. Let's let some of the remaining time slip away. We will unleash its rage when the time is right."_

Yugi had a bad feeling about the grin on his brainwashed friend's face, but he would not be deterred. "If you're so ready to destroy me, then what are you waiting for? Make your move!"

' _I agree. I do not know why I have wasted my time watching this duel,'_  thought Kaiba.

"I'll do so with great pleasure! I switch my Rocket Warrior into defensive mode and place one card face down. That ends my turn. I hope you're prepared to lose everything!"

"We'll see who loses in the end!"

Tristan stood in the alleyway, huffing and puffing whilst the rare hunters lay on the ground, moaning in pain. They had tried the same onslaught on him as they had earlier, but he felt an adrenaline rush and pummeled them all with very little trouble.

"Did you punks have enough? Because there's more where that came from!" said Tristan, his fists still clenched. Despite his words, taking out his temper on the robed men made him feel much better.

The men were too stunned and dazed to respond.  _'Who knew that scrawny little pipsqueak was so tough? Master Marik will send us to the Shadow Realm for sure.'_ They trembled as the pointy haired young man wandered over to them. He grabbed the one with pale brown hair by the collar of his robe. "Tell me where my friends are, pronto!"

The rare hunter had a scared look on his face and knew he had better answer if he knew what was good for him. "Domino Pier," he answered, flinching.

Tristan studied the rare hunter's face to see any sign of deception. He tightened his grip on the robe. "You'd better be telling the truth or you'll be sorry!"

"I am," answered the caped man.

"Good." Tristan released his hold on the older man, and made his way to the pier, only once looking over his shoulder at the robed men.  _'I have the feeling that maybe Duke was right about what was going on with Joey. I should have taken care of those jerks when I first bumped into them.'_  He was in the middle of crossing the street when all of a sudden, someone in a purple sports car pulled over in front of him. He looked at the driver. It was Mai, and she had Serenity and Duke in the car with her.

"Hey Mai! Nice car."  _'Mai sure knows how to surprise people.'_

"Hey Tristan. Nice to see you again. Hop in if you need a lift."

Although Tristan was sure the pier was nearby and felt he could make it there in no time, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to ride in such a cool car. "Sure, thanks!" He climbed in the backseat next to Duke. "So Mai, what brings you to this part of Battle City?"

Before Mai could reply, Duke said, "She is helping us find Joey. I told her about the situation and mentioned that I was pals with him, so she said to hop in."

"So what have you been up to, Tristan?" asked Mai in her sassy tone.

"Not too much…had to fight off some robed freaks who are after us for some reason."

"Robed freaks…Duke has mentioned them as well." Mai drew an image in her mind as she drove. "You know, they sound like those rare hunters I had seen around while I was dueling."

Duke lowered his eyes. "Rare hunters?"  _'All I know is that they are nasty pieces of work.'_

"Yes. They are undercover duelists who lie, cheat and steal. Their goal is collecting rare cards and that's probably why they are after your friends."

"I get it now," said Tristan, understanding. Still, it didn't answer the question why they were after him, Duke and Serenity. He had a funny feeling the ride was longer than it was supposed to be. He looked up, glanced around and saw Mai passing the pier. "Hey Mai, stop, would ya? You're going the wrong way! That's not where Yugi and Joey are."

Mai's hand nearly slipped off the steering wheel. "Relax! I have all six locator cards. I know where they are!" she said, reaching a hand back to show Tristan all six locator cards she had won. She was offended that Tristan thought she would ever steer him wrong.

"I'm telling you, they're not at the finals now. They're at Domino Pier," insisted the pointy haired teen.

Mai gave Tristan a doubtful look in the rearview mirror. "Are you sure about that, Tristan?" She sounded as doubtful as she looked.

"I'm positive. It was those creeps who told me."

"Well, in that case…" Mai made a sharp U-turn and headed toward the direction of the pier, which made the passengers sway sideways in their seats. It was a good thing they were all wearing seatbelts. "Children, do not try this at home."

Serenity could feel her stomach churning at the speed Mai was driving and the sharp turn she had made. "Guys, I don't feel so well. I am not really used to fast cars." She rubbed her tummy to stop the wrenching around inside.

' _Guess I better get there as soon as possible…the thought of someone spewing chunks makes me queasy.'_  "Just hold on a bit longer, hun. We're almost there. "

"Okay." Serenity leaned back in her seat.

Straight ahead, Mai saw a sign that read "Domino Pier", and slowed down just a tad as she drove towards it.

"Hey, we're here!" said Tristan. He looked straight ahead and spotted two figures that vaguely looked like Joey and Yugi standing face to face.

"Yes, let's crash this party!" The blonde young woman sped and parked on the sidewalk that led to the pier. She went over to Serenity's side and helped her out.

Duke and Tristan got out and proceeded to walk briskly to the pier.

Marik stepped on an ice cube that had fallen on the floor during his small fit of anger and smirked to himself. "So the pathetic fools have showed up. Well, how fitting it is that they have arrived just in time to witness the destruction of Little Yugi at the hands of his former friend, Joey Wheeler!"

Kaiba heard the sound of the car door slamming and turned around.  _'So the rest of those goody-two shoes arrived. Great.'_  He maintained the emotionless expression on his face.

"Hey guys!" called Tèa, spotting Mai, Serenity, Duke and Tristan.

Before the two boys could get close to the scene, Mokuba ran towards them and placed both arms to the side, blocking their way. "Don't come any closer."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tristan. "This isn't the time to be playing games."

"I'm not playing! Take a look!" Mokuba pointed to Joey and Yugi facing each other, the chain around their ankles and the anchor hanging above their heads, as well as Tèa being strapped in a chair with the crate hanging above her head.

Tristan and Duke looked at what Mokuba was showing them. "What the heck? What are Joey and Yugi doing?"

Mai averted her eyes as well, and had a look of horror when she saw such a sight. "Does someone want to tell me what on earth is going on here?" she asked.

"Some guy named Marik brainwashed Joey and forced Yugi into a duel with him," explained the young Kaiba.

"What? Why?" asked Mai. "They have both qualified for the finals already, haven't they?"

"Yes they have," answered Kaiba, just as Tristan commented, "That's sick." He clenched his fists at the thought of this Marik messing with his friend.

"If you think that's sick, what do you make of the set up?"

"Yes, I have noticed. What's the point of the anchor, the chain and the crate?"

"The anchor will fall once the duel is over, and the crate is so no one will stop the duel. The chain is supposed to keep either of them from escaping."

"Man! You have to find a way to stop this, regardless of what those creeps decide to do."

"But they can't. Tèa will get hurt," said Mai.

"She will if this continues," pointed out Tristan.

Mokuba turned to face the young ceo. "Tristan is right, Big Brother. We can't let Tèa get hurt. She helped save my life. We can get rid of the trap. Don't you have any ideas?"

"I have been thinking about it, Mokuba."  _'How could the trap be destroyed? I will have to do it myself. But how?'_  A possibility came to him, one that was under his nose. He pressed a button on the collar of his coat. "This is Seto Kaiba, do you read me? I need you to send a remote controlled chopper to Domino Pier at once."

' _Oh no. My poor brother.'_  Serenity got the feeling she had better take her eye bandages off. She knew it would probably be something she didn't want to see, but having stuff hidden from her was much worse. She reached behind her head to unwrap the bandages.

Tèa realized what the young girl was trying to do, which she thought was a bad idea. She didn't think the first sight should be her brother being evil or else who knows how she would be traumatized.  _'I can't let her see Joey this way. She'll be devastated. I have to stop her.'_ "Serenity, please don't take your bandages off yet!"

"Huh?" Serenity took her hand off the bandage.

"You have to trust me on this one, okay?"

"Okay." Serenity dropped her arms to her sides.

Vicki had begun to think all was lost until she saw Serenity. She knew for a moment that Joey was starting to break free when Yugi was reminding the blonde about her. "No, she  _should_  take them off."

Tèa found what Vicki said incredulous. "But Vicki-"she started to protest.

"But nothing. I understand you're only trying to protect her from such a horrible sight, but you can't shield her from everything. Besides, this could be the key to helping Joey return to his old self. Don't forget, he did show he hadn't forgotten about Serenity."

"Well…I guess you're right," responded Tèa begrudgingly. She still wasn't sure about what was just said.

"Serenity, listen to me!" called Vicki. "Remove your eye bandages!"

"You're sure about that?" Serenity asked. She felt confused. First someone was telling her not to remove them, which must have been done for a very good reason, and now here was Vicki telling her to take them off.

"Yes. You always like to know the truth about your brother, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then go ahead and remove the bandages."

Mystified, Serenity started to unfasten the bandages on her eyes once again. She unwound them and tossed them away, then slowly opened her eyes. Although things were blurry before the operation, everything was clear now.  _'I can see.'_ She saw the setup in the midst of the pier, as well as her brother.  _'It's Joey! And those other people watching must be his friends. '_

" _All right, enough of this folly!”said Marik." It is time to unleash the fury of Meteor of Destruction! I hope you're prepared to die, little Yugi!"_

"Okay, where was I before this rude interruption?" asked Marik/Joey. "Oh yes. I was about to dispose of you forever!"

' _So this must be why that girl didn't want me to take my bandages off.'_  Serenity could feel a lump in her throat. She wanted to cry at how malicious her big brother sounded, but she knew it wasn't him, and that he would need her help. "Joey, it's me, Serenity, your little sister! I hope you still recognize me!"

Joey turned around at the sound of the girl's voice. He opened his mouth to scoff at her, but closed it.  _'It can't be...she's the same girl in that dream I had. Or was it a dream?'_  "Serenity…my sister!"

Serenity wanted to jump for joy that her older brother hadn't forgotten her after all. "I'm glad you remember me."

" _What do you think you're doing, you fool?" Marik chided the blonde. "I command you to forget that foolish girl and reveal the face down card at once!"_

"No! I don't want to hurt my sister." Just as he said that, lots of memories came flooding back to him: his sister's video message, his victories in Duelist Kingdom, his humiliating defeat he suffered at the hands of Kaiba, and his duel with Yugi. "I remember everything. Yuge was right! My past is real. I am Joey Wheeler!"

Yugi's face lit up when he saw that once again, Marik's control over his friend was weakening and he had remembered everything. "Come on Joey! Be strong! You can do it!"

"I gotta be strong." The memories were so overwhelming that the blonde collapsed on his knees once again.

" _You fool! You have no past!"_

"Ahhhhh, get out of my head!" Joey clutched at his head as the pain tore through it.

" _Your feeble brain is no match for my power! Now get up and destroy Yugi at once!"_

"No! He's my best friend! I won't destroy Yugi!" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs.

Yugi knew it wouldn't be too long before his friend completely broke free from the brainwashing. He was full of confidence at this point. "Marik, wherever you are, I have a message for you!"

" _Huh?" The corn-silk haired young man clenched his teeth._

"You hide like a coward, but I know you can hear me! There  _will_  be a loser of this duel. It's not me, and it's not Joey! It's you! You will lose this duel! Joey has proven that our friendship is stronger than the power of your millennium rod! If you want to defeat me that badly, I'd suggest you show your face and duel me yourself!"

_Marik grunted in anger. 'How dare that worthless buffoon mock the power of my millennium item? He will learn about its full force the hard way!'_

Kaiba eyed the ticking clock and could not believe his rival would issue a challenge. "Time has just about run out. It seems Yugi is trying to become fish food on purpose. How foolish."

"So what's it going to be, Marik? This is your last chance for victory! If you have any sense of honor, come and settle the score yourself,  _without_ the death trap!"

' _I don't think so.'_  The taunting and goading was getting to Marik.  _'I have no choice but to use the full power of the millennium rod on Joey.'_ He held up his rod once again and emitted a large burst of power from it.

All of a sudden, the Eye of Horus appeared on Joey's forehead. "Nice try. However, your effort was not good enough! I hope you're prepared to lose! I activate my trap card, Meteor of Destruction!"

_Marik laughed evilly. "You were so vocal before, but who's losing now? I warned you that you and your friend were no match for me!"_

"No Joey! Fight it! You've broken free from Marik's mind control before and you can do it again!" Yugi was not going to let Marik win, no matter what.

"It's too late for that! Meteor of Destruction, destroy Yugi now!" A huge fireball was about to rain down on Yugi. Joey looked at the fireball, and the look of fear on the faces of Serenity and Yugi. "Aaaaah, someone help me please!" He clutched at his head again. He thought of the memories he had earlier and with a long struggle, the Eye of Horus broke. The power of the rod which was infused in him dissipated and disappeared from his body as well.

 _Marik gave an angry growl. "No! This can't be! Joey's mind is stronger than I thought! Yugi was right! Noooo!"_  With that, he disappeared from Joey's mind.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Kaiba, who had merely been observing what was going on, ran out of patience waiting for his henchman to send the copter. ‘I guess it’s too late for Gardner now.’ All of a sudden, he heard a sound, which was propellers spinning. ‘Huh?’ He saw that it was one of the KaibaCorp choppers he had sent for. ‘Took him long enough.’

Tèa glanced up with a look of hope on her face, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the helicopter. ‘Thank goodness. I thought I was going to fall asleep in this chair.’ But when she saw no one was piloting it, her expression turned into one of confusion. “Hey, how did it get here if no one is driving?”

“It’s remote controlled,” Mokuba explained.

“Oh.”

The rare hunter took one look at the KaibaCorp chopper and pieced together what was going on. He sneered at Tèa and grabbed the remote control for the crate. ‘I knew I should have held onto it.’ “That does it. You nimrods have tested me long enough. I guess that’s the end of the girl.” He placed his finger on the red button, about to press it and have the crate crush the teen to death.

‘You insolent fool; you’re dumber than you look!’ The controlled helicopter flew towards the crate, used its landing skids to remove it by the chain and dropped the crate into the sea. As it landed, a massive explosion ensued.

The green haired rare hunter scowled over the loss of the trap that had been set, and then picked up a long piece of pipe. “That’s it! I’m going to teach you a lesson about meddling into affairs that do not concern you!” He ran towards the CEO with the pipe, intending to strike him.

“Not likely!” Kaiba reached into his deck and pulled out a card. ‘I place my faith in this card.’ He took a peek at the card and to his delight, it was Blue Eyes White Dragon. He threw the card at the rare hunter’s hand, wounding it. The rare hunter was so caught off guard that he dropped the pipe.

As soon as the rare hunter recovered from the blow, his shock turned into fury. “Why you…” he muttered, grabbing his injured hand. “You will pay for this!” He clenched the fist of his good hand and lunged at Kaiba.

“Nice try!” Kaiba grabbed the young man by the nape of his cape and tossed him down. The robed man was nearly unconscious from the maneuver. “That’s for making me waste one of my powerful monster cards on a scumbag like you!” He looked down at the rare hunter with a smirk on his face and walked away.

“Great work, Big Brother!” Mokuba ran to Tèa’s side. “All right, Tèa, let’s get you out.” He pressed a button on each of the chair’s arms and then bent down and pressed a button near her feet. The cuffs that had her ankles and hands locked in place slid open. Tèa stood up, knowing she was now free. A flow of water came over the two youngsters.

“Thank you so much, Mokuba,” said Tèa, ignoring the fact that she was soaking wet.

“The pleasure is all mine. After all, you saved my life.”

Tèa was so grateful that she felt like hugging the little boy, but she didn’t want to scare him. Besides, what would his big brother think of such affection?

Completely free from the evil spell, Joey gazed around the pier. He nearly fell over in shock at the unfamiliar scene. ‘Hey, what gives? How did I end up out here? The last thing I remember was being in that creepy warehouse with that robed tattooed face freak.’ The blonde rubbed his forehead. ‘At least my head doesn’t feel heavy anymore…that’s a welcoming change.’

“Joey? Are you okay?” asked Yugi. It worried him that his friend had not said anything since the spell was broken.

“Huh?” Joey was still partly in a daze. His head snapped up. He saw Yugi looking at him, obviously waiting for an answer. “I have been better. Could you fill me in on what’s going on?” He proceeded to walk towards Yugi but didn’t get very far. He also noticed the millennium puzzle was hanging from his neck instead of Yugi’s.”What’s up with this chain around my ankle? And why am I wearing your puzzle, Yuge?”

‘Joey will not be pleased, but I must tell him the truth,’ thought Yugi, gathering his thoughts. “Marik brainwashed you and forced us into a duel with high stakes where the anchor will fall and the loser will drown. I gave you my millennium puzzle to free you from his influence.”

Joey clenched his fist and shook it. “What?! That slimebucket! Wait till I get my hands on him!”

It was just the reaction Yugi expected, and quite frankly, he couldn’t say he blamed him. “Never mind that now. Let’s just finish this duel. We only have one minute left. Seeing as how only one of us can escape, I have decided I will save you.”

Joey looked at his friend as if he were crazy. “Don’t even think about it.” ‘Seriously, Yugi could be such an idiot at times.’

Yugi went on as if he didn’t hear Joey’s objection. “No matter what happens to me, I will be happy knowing you are safe. If anything happened to you, I would not be able to live with myself.”

Something in Joey snapped, but he felt too drained to get physical with the young man. “Don’t talk such crazy talk!! There’s no way I’m letting my best friend turn into sharkbait, especially after what I nearly did to you!”

Those words made Yugi’s heart feel warm, but he doubted there was a way for both him and Joey to escape alive. “It’s all right. It is my decision. I am happy to do it.” Tears streamed down his cheeks as he gave a small sad smile. ‘I have to act quickly or both of us will die.’ “I activate my face down card, Mystical Rift Panel! It destroys the effects of a magic or trap card, leaving me unharmed! I can also use it to transfer the effects to anyone I choose. ” An elf-like being with long purple hair, pointy ears and pink complexion materialized. It used the mirror to stop the fireball, and turned towards the two gentlemen. “Mystical Rift Panel, redirect the attack at me!” The elf used its mirror to launch the fireball at the spiky haired teen. “Go ahead and free yourself, Joey,” mumbled Yugi as he hunched over from the blast of the fire and his life points dropped to zero. “You only have thirty seconds.”

  
“Say what?!” Joey never heard of such a thing. ‘This Marik creep is out of his mind. How in the hell does he expect either of us to free ourselves in thirty seconds?’ He wracked his brain for a solution. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get out of this jam, but he knew he would have to, somehow. ‘The little guy is so stubborn. I can’t let this happen to him. It would be selfish of me to save just myself. And I have to think of something quick. Time is running out.’ The blonde still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that the winner had very little time to save himself. His mind drifted, thinking of what he would have done to Marik if he was nearby. ‘Come on, Joey, focus,’ a voice in his head reminded him. He looked at the face up trap card on his side of the field. ‘That’s it! I’ve got it! Meteor of Destruction has another effect. I can use it to make Red Eyes Black Dragon attack me.’ “Meteor of Destruction, activate your other special effect! Have Red Eyes Black Dragon attack me!” The severely weakened dragon raised its head and launched a fireball at the blonde. He cried out as the attack made his life points drop to zero.

At that moment, there were only ten seconds left on the clock. ‘Oh man, I gotta hurry,’ thought Joey. “Don’t worry, pal. You’ll be out of those chains in no time!” He started reaching into Yugi’s keybox to retrieve the key, his arm falling asleep in the process. ‘Oh great, not now!’ He quickly shook his arm awake. ‘All right, that was a minor setback…but I’ll get that key. I’m almost there.’ Just as he managed to get a grasp of the key, he could feel the chain pulling him by his feet. Before he could go to Yugi and try to free him, the chain pulled him and Yugi towards the sea. “AAAAH!” the two boys screamed as they fell into the ocean.

SPLASH!

“Yugi!” the onlookers, with the exception of Kaiba cried out. Mai, Duke, Serenity, Tristan, Tèa and Vicki ran towards Yugi and Joey as the best friends sank below the surface.

“We have to save them!” said Tristan.

“Here, let me!” Serenity noticed that the keybox on her brother’s side of the field was open. She grabbed the key and leapt into the ocean. Just as she did that, Yugi’s head popped up.

“Hey guys, Yugi made it!” said Vicki. But then she noted how slowly he was trying to get to shore. ‘The little lad must be exhausted.’ She looked down at her turtleneck and wool kilt and knew that they would be soaking wet, along with her hair, but she knew under the circumstances that should be the least of her worries. ‘I’d better help him.’ “Tèa, hold this for me, please.” The long-haired brunette tossed her beret to Tèa, jumped into the ocean and grabbed a hold of Yugi’s shoulders, pulling him to shore. Whilst she did that, she realized Joey hadn’t come up just yet. ‘I wonder how the lassie is coming along. Maybe I should give her a hand.’ She hoisted Yugi’s body up and Tristan helped him out of the water.

Before Vicki could turn back around to check on Joey and his sister, Joey came up from underwater, giving a little cough, with Serenity wading along with him.

Tèa was relieved to see that Joey hadn’t drowned. “Hey, Joey is okay!”

Seeing that Serenity seemed to have the rescuing under control, Vicki dogpaddled back to shore, her long hair dragging in the ocean whilst she did it. ‘How dumb of me. I really ought to wear my hair up more often. It’s a miracle no shark decided to munch on it.’ She spun around, sat on the dock of the pier and pulled herself up. Her hair and clothes were dripping so much, she was practically drenched. Her hair curled into ringlets.

Mai took a look at how wet the teens were, but mostly at Vicki. Horror filled her as she thought of possible ailments the Scottish girl would come down with: hypothermia, influenza, and pneumonia being among them. “Good grief, girlie, you are soaked!” exclaimed Mai. She raced to her car, popped the trunk open and grabbed four towels out of her duffle bag. She jogged back to where Joey, Yugi, Serenity and Vicki were and handed them each of them a towel. “You guys are lucky I brought extra towels, especially you, Vicki.”

Vicki cringed at how much Mai sounded like her mother. She was tempted to tell her that, but decided against it. “You’re telling me. Thank you so much.” Vicki took the towel from the young woman and proceeded to dry her hair and clothes with it….as much as she could, anyway.

“You’d better dry off as best as you can,” said Mai. “I wouldn’t want you to get sick. You should have done like I did and brought extra clothes just in case something like this happened. I might have an extra outfit I can lend you when we head for the finals.”

“True…” Vicki felt like a complete nincompoop for not thinking of that whilst she was packing certain stuff when Mokuba had taken her home earlier. ‘Maybe I could just keep this towel wrapped around me?’ “But yes…I would appreciate it greatly if you checked to see if you have an extra outfit. “

“Sure thing, hun.”   
________________________________________

(later)

Joey and Yugi stood facing each other, an uncomfortable silence between the two. Joey still felt rotten about the day’s turn of events. He knew he owed his friend an apology, but he wasn’t sure how to deliver it, given that apologizing and saying anything heartfelt weren’t always his forte. However, he knew it needed to be said.

“Um I…well I…” Joey began. ‘Just say it. Don’t chicken out now,’ a voice in his head reprimanded him. “I’m sorry man!” ‘Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?’

“It’s all right,” Yugi reassured him. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“But I almost destroyed our friendship.”

Yugi could see Joey was utterly ashamed, and it pained him, especially since Joey had already made up for his mistake. “In the end, you saved more than just our friendship. You saved me. You proved how much you value our friendship.”

“It was the least I could do. Once I realized what I was doing to you, I had to do everything I could to get a hold of myself. Even if…even my brain had turned into mush!!”

“It isn’t your fault, Joey. I hope you know that.”

But Joey still wasn’t convinced. In fact, he couldn’t stand the fact that Yugi was so forgiving and wasn’t making him take responsibility for his actions. He couldn’t keep in his frustration any longer. “Marik made a complete fool out of me! How am I supposed to show my face in the finals now??!” He was practically screaming at the top of his lungs.

Mai had heard enough. She walked over to Joey and slapped him hard across the face, which made everyone gasp in shock, and he was stunned as well, for she had never done that before. Sure, she had chastised him in the past, but she never got physical.

‘Note to self—never get on Mai’s bad side,’ thought Vicki. ‘And here I thought I was the one with the bad temper.’ However, she couldn’t say she totally blamed Mai for her frustration. Joey certainly did sound pitiful.

Joey rubbed the area of the stinging feeling in his face. Before he could ask Mai why she did that, the young woman said, “Please, pull yourself together! If you could just hear yourself right now! You have a sister that is inspired by you, so who cares about how you looked? Don’t tell me you forgot how you wanted to win the prize money for her in Duelist Kingdom.”

“Oh yeah.” Joey scratched his head.

Mai hid a smile at Joey’s expression---he could be such a softy when he wanted to be. But she was not done with her pep talk yet. “That was no way for you to act in front of Serenity. You’re her idol, ding-dong.”

“What kind of idol turns into a zombie and almost destroys his best friend?!” retorted Joey. “Talk about setting a bad example!”

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself!!” yelled Tristan, exasperated. “I thought you would have realized by now Serenity will stand by you no matter what! She knows you’re not at fault for what you did.”

“Huh?” Joey thought long and hard about what his friends were saying and realized they were right, as much as he hated that his sister had to see him acting like an evil psychopath. ‘Now that he’s mentioned it, if it weren’t for Serenity, I would be shark food right now.’ He walked over to his sister. “Hey sis, thank you for saving my life back there.”

“It was nothing,” said Serenity modestly. “You were there for me when I needed you most, so now it is my turn to be there for you in any way I can.” She threw her arms around her brother’s waist.

Joey returned the young girl’s embrace. ‘Man, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have a sister and pals to stand by me. With their support, I’ll win the finals for sure!!!’

Kaiba had to fight the urge to make a face at the sappiness going on. ‘Now that I have bailed Yugi and his group of cronies out, it is time for me to prepare for my victory in the finals.’ “Let’s go, Mokuba.”

“Right, Big Brother!” The young boy and his older brother started to walk away.

Yugi saw his rival leaving. He felt he owed it to him, even if the CEO only helped because he believed he was obligated to. “Kaiba, wait!”

Kaiba and Mokuba stopped in their tracks, but didn’t turn around to face Yugi. “Hmm?”

Yugi had a feeling Kaiba would probably scoff some cynical remark at his gratitude, but he decided to take the chance. “I just wanted to say thanks for your help.”

‘Humph. If he thinks I am going to start doing charity, he is sadly mistaken.’ The former world champion duelist did not acknowledge his rival’s gratitude, but instead answered, “If you please, tell the other you that he has given me the answer to my question.” He and Mokuba went on their way.

Yugi nodded, remembering the question his rival spoke about.

Joey looked down and realized he was still wearing Yugi’s millennium puzzle. ‘Geez, all this crazy stuff nearly made me forget all about it.’ He took off the millennium puzzle and handed it to Yugi. “Hey Yuge, I believe this belongs to you. Thank you for letting me hold onto it.”

Yugi hung the puzzle back around his neck. “Thank you for saving my life.”

“Don’t sweat it!”

The spirit of the puzzle appeared behind Yugi. He had one of those deep in thought expressions on his face. Although Yugi had managed to thwart Marik’s most ruthless plan yet, he had a terrible feeling the Egyptian would strike back with a vengeance—and the finals would be the perfect opportunity for him to strike, too.

Yugi sensed Yami’s presence. He turned to face the spirit of the one-time pharaoh. “Yami, I would also like to thank you for trusting me to save Joey on my own. Had it not been for your confidence in me, I would not have been able to.”

________________________________________

After filling a prescription for some analgesics, Keren went to the waiting area. Ishizu was sitting down, waiting for her. She and Keren left the pharmacy together, and were now prepared to head to the finals. They walked through the streets of Domino City where duels were still in progress, trying hard to drown out all of the distractions.

“Has your necklace showed you where the finals will be?” Keren asked, as they passed two girls who were trash talking each other.

Ishizu readjusted the mask she had covering her nose and mouth. “If my necklace is correct, the finals are to be held on one of Kaiba’s aircrafts. The finalists must arrive at the stadium at a certain time, lest they will be left behind. “

“Kaiba certainly is punctual,” noted Keren. “It wouldn’t hurt for him to learn some patience, though.”

“Agreed.” Although frankly, the CEO’s impatience did little to faze Ishizu.

“So do you feel prepared for the finals?” asked Keren.

“As prepared as I will ever be,” answered the younger woman. “Pharaoh may have triumphed and freed his friend Joey from Marik’s mind control, but according to my necklace, the worst is yet to come. Our work is just about to begin.” ‘It is no surprise Joey was able to break free. He is very strong willed.’

Keren was at a loss for what she should do. She didn’t want to run away, but she wasn’t sure how she would be able to survive the effects of Marik’s actions, either. ‘However, I made a promise to Ishizu that I would help her to set Marik free. I also have to make sure Odion doesn’t take the same path. To do that I have to become as strong as I used to be, somehow.’


	28. Chapter 28

For awhile, Marik had been in such a foul mood after his latest defeat that Odion knew not to disturb him. He felt a bit calmer after taking his temper out on his already shattered glass. _‘It’s time to put my backup plan into motion. There is no way the pharaoh and his worthless hikari will succeed, once I enter the finals.’_

Millennium rod in hand, Marik used it to check on Bakura. The young man was resting peacefully in his hospital bed. The cornsilk blonde gave a smirk. _‘A pity he has to suffer.’_ He emitted a golden energy sphere from his millennium item, making it sizeable enough to see that Bakura would at least be conscious even if he wasn’t wide awake. The light shone brightly in his face.

_Bakura’s dark half appeared to Marik with a “This had better be good” expression on his face. It was bad enough that the Egyptian actually had thoughts about making him wait. He placed a hand on one of his hips. “Well? What is the purpose of this meeting, Marik?”_

_Marik couldn’t help but give his “colleague” an amused look. ‘He is even more impatient than I am, which could become tiresome rather quickly.’ “It is time to discuss our plan.”_

_The dark spirit’s facial expression softened a little. “I thought you would never mention that. It seems you have forgotten I have already fulfilled my end of the bargain.” He smirked, thinking about how severely he injured his weaker half. “It’s your turn to hold up the end of the bargain. Hand over your millennium rod now.”_

_Marik clicked his tongue. “I will not hand over the rod that easily. If you want it, you will have to win the Egyptian God card Slifer the Sky Dragon from the pharaoh in a duel.”_

_The dark spirit was beginning to lose patience with his new “ally”, but instead of threatening to take the rod by force, he broke into raucous laughter._

_Marik looked confused, as to what was so amusing. “Huh?”_

_“I’m guessing you’re not duelist enough to face him on your own. Or have you failed miserably?” ‘Such cowardice is appalling.’_

_‘Is this imbecile going to question everything I tell him?’ It was all Marik could do not to give a growl of frustration. He was beginning to regret making a deal with the spirit. “Look, do you want my millennium rod or not?”_

_“What kind of question is that? You know I can just take it by force and I have the power to do so.”_

_Marik merely smirked to show he was unaffected by the threats. “If you want the rod, I suggest you do as I say.”_

_Yami Bakura scowled. He despised following orders, but judging from Marik’s tone he could tell the Egyptian meant business and was not going to budge. He gave an exasperated sigh. “All right. What do you want from me?”_

_“You’ll have to obtain a duel disk as well as six locator cards to secure a spot in the finals. And do it quickly, for time is passing!” With that, the tan skinned young man disappeared._

The encounter caused Bakura to grow restless and roll around in his bed, giving pain filled moans and screaming. At one point he rolled dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

Mr. Mutou had been watching over the injured Bakura for nearly the entire time he had been admitted. When he saw that Bakura was in danger of falling out of the bed, he ran over to his side and gently shook him by the shoulders.

 _‘Foolish old man,’_ thought the evil spirit whilst he stirred. He stopped rolling around and opened his eyes.

“Are you feeling all right, Bakura?” asked the old man. “You were tossing, turning and groaning in your sleep.”

Bakura sat up, panting and sweating. “I’m sorry if I worried you. It was only a nightmare,” he said, trying to keep his voice sounding friendly.

“I have some exciting news that I know will cheer you up,” said Mr. Mutou. “Both Joey and Yugi have made it to the finals.”

The evil spirit smiled inwardly. _‘Excellent. I will destroy Yugi in the finals and his millennium item will be mine.’_ “Excellent work for both of them! It is no surprise that they made it.”

“Those boys have made me proud ever since I trained them. I have no doubt that the gentlemen would continue to do well in their endeavors. “

“Did they happen to tell you where the finals would be held?” asked Bakura.

Mr. Mutou looked sheepish as he answered, “I was so excited for both of them that I forgot to ask.”

Yami Bakura gritted his teeth. _‘Such an incompetent old fool. Then again, I should not be surprised. I’ll have to find out myself.’_ He pushed his feet into his tennis shoes and started to get up.

The elderly man placed his hands on Bakura’s shoulders, trying to stop him from leaving. “You cannot leave yet. You still have to get the results of your tests and convalesce. You can barely stand up.”

As much as Yami Bakura hated to admit it, Mr. Mutou spoke the truth of his condition. Still, he would not be stopped. “Get out of my way, feeble old man!” the evil spirit ordered in a menacing tone as he pushed Mr. Mutou off his feet. “I do not have time for your foolishness.”

Mr. Mutou was so taken by surprise at such a belligerent response that he didn’t bother reacting to the pain he felt in his buttocks. “Who are you? You can’t be Bakura!” He leaned back in fear as he watched the young man approach him.

“Very perceptive, old man,” the dark spirit said with an evil grin. His millennium ring started to glow and he emitted some energy from it, putting a sleep spell on the elderly gentleman.

“Not again,” Mr. Mutou groaned as he lost consciousness.

“Sleep well, old man.” Laughing, Yami Bakura pulled the IV needle out of his arm and left the hospital room.

A young man with black hair was looking for a potential opponent to duel against. However, he had been spending most of the tournament watching the duels, for he didn’t feel confident he could win against any opponent. He gave a loud sigh. _‘I can’t believe how much of the tournament I’ve wasted. I should have just showed some guts and faced a challenge anyway…now everyone is gonna think I’m a wuss. ‘_ He rested his duel disk on the ground and scratched his head.

Yami Bakura watched the boy from a distance with a wicked smile on his face. It was appalling seeing him look oblivious to the people around him and felt that resting his duel disk on the ground in the open was a careless thing to do, that he was practically giving the okay for someone to come and steal it. _‘Hmm. Stealing this fool’s duel disk should be a piece of cake. He is not even aware of my presence.’_ He walked over to the young man, and bent down to pick up the duel disk.

The boy was so startled by the footsteps that he nearly jumped a mile. He looked around, only to see a young man with snow-white hair bending over in front of him. To his horror, the young man was picking up his duel disk! “Hey that’s mine! I can’t duel without it!” _‘Not like it matters anyway.I will never make the finals at this rate.’_

Yami Bakura smirked as he put the duel disk on his arm. “I’m afraid it belongs to me now. Your dueling days are over.” He removed the one locator card the boy had from the duel disk slot and stuck it in the back pocket of his pants.

All the young boy could do is stand there and tremble. He looked as if he might start crying as well. _‘What have I ever done to him to deserve being treated like this?’_

“Now let’s see what type of deck you have,” the dark spirit mumbled. He took out the deck of cards and proceeded to take a peek through them. He could not believe his eyes. The cards were nothing but weak monsters…definitely too weak to replace his own Occult deck. _‘It was a good thing I brought it with me.’_ He looked at the young lad’s cards with disdain. “Your deck is pathetic!” scoffed the sinister spirit, tossing the deck of cards onto the ground with disgust. “You call yourself a duelist?”

“No…my cards,” the raven-haired teen whimpered. He bent down to scoop them up. _‘I knew signing up for this tournament was a bad idea.’_

Yami Bakura smirked and walked away, over to a couple of teen boys who were talking about the Battle City finals. He listened to them argue about how many people made it to the finals thus far. _‘I had better make haste if I want to secure a spot.’_ He approached a young man with long hair and a scarf tied around his head and grabbed him from behind. “You! It seems like you know an awful lot about the Battle City finals. Tell me where they are!”

The young man, angered at this stranger’s gruff tone, elbowed Yami Bakura in the ribs, which took the latter by surprise. “Get lost, homeboy! Where the finals are is none of your concern!”

Yami Bakura rubbed the sore area in his ribs and glowered at the young man. “I wouldn’t do that again if I were you.”

The teen boy glared back at the white haired young man, although he dared not say anything since he got the feeling this stranger was stronger than he looked. _‘I’m really in for it now.’_

Yami Bakura grabbed the sandy-haired teen by his collar. “Well? What is your decision?”

 _‘Man! This dude is so persistent!’_ The young man was becoming annoyed but could see that Yami Bakura would not budge until his question was answered. “I heard something about some duels being in the cemetery.”

Yami Bakura released his hold on the boy. “You had better be right.” With that, he made his way to the graveyard.

A teenage boy with black hair, wearing glasses wandered around the cemetery. He found the atmosphere to be rather creepy. _‘That dude said duelists would be here, but I don’t see anyone here. This could be his attempt to be scare me.’_ All of a sudden, a large black bird flew above his head. He ducked as the bird was about to swoop down and peck him.

“Look at this! I’m scared of a bird that can’t do me anything!” He pulled himself together and glared at the bird. “Hey! Dumb bird!” he taunted, waving his arms. “Come get me if you can!”

The crow simply flew away. _‘Man, this is stupid! I’m just wasting my time. There aren’t any duelists out here!’_ He was about to leave when suddenly a hand came up from beneath the ground. “Ahhhhhh!” He was able to get out of the way before the hand could grab him anywhere, but just barely. The person the hand was attached to came from underground, cackling. It was a young boy with blue spiky hair. He also wore a scary mask. Bonz.

“Ahhhhh! Creepy!” The young man stumbled backwards and bumped into someone. _‘Wow, this person’s body is big and buff!’_ Quivering, he turned his head to see who it was he had bumped into. It was a shadow of a tall and muscular person. The figure came into the light and he was revealed to be wearing a mask similar to what Bonz wore. He ran away from the two fear inducing duelists.

Another young man with spiky red hair appeared, wearing some type of monster mask.

“Hand over your duel disk,” all three young men chanted in deep commanding voices, walking towards the frightened young man.

“Ahhhhh! This place is haunted!” The teenage boy quickly dropped his duel disk and fled the cemetery.

Bonz, Cid and Zygor laughed as they watched the guy go. “He was wimpier than the last guy,” said Zygor.

“Who cares? At least we now have 5 locator cards,” pointed out Bonz, going over to the escaped amateur’s duel disk and retrieving the locator card. “Only one more locator card and we will have enough to enter the finals. We’ll have a chance to make up for the humiliation we suffered at the hands of Bandit Keith, when he took our star chips in Duelist Kingdom!”

“Definitely.” Just thinking about what Bandit Keith did made Zygor’s blood boil. “The next chump had better have a locator card or else things will get ugly.”

“Things will also get ugly if they do,” said Cid, with a devious expression on his face.

Yami Bakura wandered around the cemetery, but could see no duelists anywhere. He was losing patience. “Those fools will be sorry they deceived me,” the dark spirit of the ring muttered to himself. He started to leave the cemetery to find the boys so he could make them pay for deceiving him. Whilst he was walking, he came across a duel disk lying on the ground. _‘Oh so there are duelists here after all.’_ He spotted three young men standing around. _‘Those mortal fools look familiar...I believe Joey Wheeler had faced them in a duel before.’_

“Hey guys, look at what we have here,” Bonz said to his comrades, grinning. “A potential challenge.”

“Hell yeah!!” Zygor turned around to scare the wits out of Yami Bakura, but the evil spirit saw the onslaught coming and moved out of the way. He reached out, pulled off Zygor’s mask, tightly grabbed his arm and placed it behind his back as if he were trying to break it. This maneuver placed a strain on Zygor’s shoulder.

“Okay, I give, I give!”

Yami Bakura released Zygor’s arm. He glanced at the gentlemen and frowned at their scary masks. _‘How amateurish.’_ “If you mortals think you can intimidate the competition this way, you are more hopeless than you look.”

Cid pulled off the mask, laughing. He took a good look at Yami Bakura. _‘This bloke looks familiar…was he with those dweebs back in the cave?’_ He eyed the white haired young man, and noticed the duel disk on his arm. _‘So this guy must be a beginner…I didn’t see him dueling in Duelist Kingdom.’_

Yami Bakura was tired of the small talk and wanted to get going already. “All right, first things first.” He cleared his throat. “We’ll do things my way. I possess one locator card. If you’d like to have it, you’ll have to duel me for it. “

“Sure.” Bonz gave a huge smirk behind the mask. “I have five locator cards. Defeating you should be a piece of cake, considering you only have one. “

 _‘Stupid mortal.’_ “Since you’re so confident you could defeat me, why don’t we raise the stakes? This will be a winner take all duel.”

Bonz laughed. “You can’t be much of a duelist if you only have one locator card. Give me one reason why I should risk all of my locator cards for a nobody like you.”

The dark spirit bristled with anger at being patronized, but then gave an amused look when he thought harder about the insult. “Your cowardice is no surprise to me. There is very little time left, and if you are wise, you’ll duel me.”

 _‘As much as I hate to admit it, he is right. I cannot waste time,’_ thought the ghost duelist.

“Duel him and win that card, Bonz,” urged the red head teen. “There’s no way you can lose against him.”

Bonz looked at Yami Bakura, who still had the derisive expression on his face. “All right. I accept your challenge. I can duel fair and square, especially if it means a trip to the finals.”

“In that case, remove your mask and reveal your face.”

“Very well.” Bonz pulled off the mask and dropped it aside. “I hope you are prepared to lose everything, because you don’t stand a ghost of a chance against me!”

Yami Bakura gave a sinister laugh at the ghost duelist’s overconfidence. “Accepting my challenge was your first mistake, and it will be your last!” He activated his duel disk and his millennium ring started to glow, producing a fog of darkness. Bonz activated his duel disk as well.

“I’ll start this duel!” Yami Bakura drew a card and gave an evil smirk. “Do you know of the legend about this cemetery?”

The smugness drained from the young boy’s face. “What legend? What are you talking about?”

The dark spirit grinned evilly as he explained, “There is a knight who lost his head in battle and every night he goes and searches for his missing head!” He set the monster card on his duel disk.

“Boring!”

Yami Bakura merely laughed as the silhouette of the monster walked within the shadows. It popped from beneath the ground and took its position on the playing field. “Meet Headless Knight!” (1450 attk) “I’ll also place one card face down. Attack my knight if you dare!”

 _‘So it’s true…there is such a monster as a knight with no head!’_ Bonz was so taken by surprise by how suddenly the monster appeared out of the ground, and the fact that it had no head sent shivers down his spine. He let out a frightened yelp.

“Calm down, Bonz, your face is scarier than that duel monster,” said Zygor, giving his friend an amused look.

“Hey, I didn’t see it coming.”

“Pull yourself together, bloke!” Cid advised Bonz.

 _‘He’s right...but I have to get rid of that monster somehow…it’s creeping me out.’_ Quivering, Bonz slowly drew his card. _‘Great. This is strong enough to beat that creepy knight.’_ “I summon Snake Hair in attack mode!” (1500 attk) A sorceress with hair resembling small snakes appeared onto the field. “Snake Hair, attack with your stone blizzard!” The evil woman shot a beam from her eyes, annihilating Headless Knight. Yami Bakura lost fifty lifepoints as a result, leaving him at 3950.

“It looks like your knight has lost more than just his head!” taunted Bonz.

Yami Bakura was unfazed by the loss of life points. “I can assure you that you haven’t seen the last of my knight! In fact, he will reappear sooner than you think! I activate my face down card, Shallow Grave! This card allows me to bring back one monster in defense mode! Welcome back, my Headless Knight!” The Headless Knight reappeared on the field. (1700 def)

“Nice try, but my Snake Hair is stronger than your puny knight!” said Bonz.

“I am well aware of that. I sacrifice my knight to summon Earl of Demise!” (2000 attk) A blue skinned zombie like warrior emerged onto the field, wielding his sword.

“Oh no! He summoned a strong monster! Mine’s a goner!”

The dark spirit smirked. “I see fear has replaced your overconfidence. Earl of Demise, attack Snake Hair with your sword of peril!” The occult monster lunged forward and slashed the sorceress in half. Bonz lost 500 lifepoints as a result. “Have you amateurs had enough punishment?”

 _‘He’s a better duelist than I thought.’_ Bonz grimaced and retorted, “We’ll see who’s an amateur when I’m through with you! You may have defeated my monster, but you won’t be so lucky next time!” He drew a card, smiling. _‘Great! This card will help me get rid of that monster.’_ “I summon Dragon Zombie in attack mode!”(1600 attk) “I’ll also play the magic card, Premature Burial! At a cost of 800 life points, I can resurrect one monster from the graveyard, and I choose Snake Hair!” The snake haired monster rematerialized, and Bonz was down to 2700 lifepoints from the sacrifice. “Lastly, I play my Polymerization card to fuse together Dragon Zombie and Snake Hair in order to create Great Mammoth of Goldfire!” (2200 attk) A gold colored elephant shaped skeleton emerged onto the field. “Since fusion monsters can’t attack in the same turn they are formed, I’ll play this one card face down and end my turn.”

Yami Bakura drew a card. A half smile formed on his face. _‘That fool thinks his monster is strong enough to destroy mine, but next turn will be too late.’_ He set the card face down.

“Oooo! I activate my trap card, Skull Invitation! This trap card drains 300 life points for each card either of us has in the graveyard.”

The dark spirit gave an evil chuckle.

Bonz looked as if he thought his opponent was out of his mind. “Huh?”

“Your pathetic trap card is absolutely meaningless to me. To prove it, I will send every card I’m holding to the graveyard.” Yami Bakura discarded 4 cards.

Cid and Zygor could not believe what they were seeing. “This bloke has gotta be mad if he will destroy his own cards,” commented Cid.

“Or maybe he’s cracking up because he realizes he can’t win,” said Zygor.

“So you’re discarding your entire hand, are you?” asked Bonz, laughing.”Well suit yourself. All the easier for me to win this duel and your locator card!” Some spirits swirled around the white haired man, draining 1200 of his life points, which made him grunt in pain. He was down to 2750 life points.

“Are you ready for more?” taunted Bonz. “Because my torment is just beginning.”

Yami Bakura laughed again. _‘Stupid fool.’_

The ghost duelist looked bewildered. “Now why are you laughing?” He was getting tired of the snickering.

“You were so distracted by the hopeless thought of winning my locator card that you didn’t realize I set a card face down. It is my ticket to winning this duel!”

“Oh no! Please tell me you’re just bluffing!!” It was everything Bonz could do not to sweat fearfully.

“I’m afraid I’m not! I reveal my face down card, Spiritualistic Medium! This card gives my monster 500 attack points for each card I sent to the graveyard and in case your memory is failing you, I discarded four cards!” A number of white colored ghosts infused themselves inside the zombie monster, causing his body to flail. His attack strength was increased to four thousand.

“No! He’s become too powerful!”

“That’s right,” said the dark spirit, giving an evil grin. “Earl of Demise, dispose of that mammoth!” The mammoth skeleton monster was severed by the sword. This attack caused Bonz to lose 1800 lifepoints, bringing him down to nine hundred. “Now you will feel the effect of your own trap card as well.” Something that looked like a misty fog zapped Bonz, nearly knocking him off his feet. He was now down to 600 life points.

Yami Bakura laughed. “One more attack and this duel is over! And you will lose so much more than just this duel!”

 _‘Geez this guy is so scary.’_ Bonz started to tremble. “What? What do you mean by that?”

“Just look around, you fools! I have transported all of us to the Shadow Realm at the beginning of this duel. This is a shadow game! See those spirits?” Yami Bakura pointed to the ebony colored spirits moving along the ground like slugs.

The three gentlemen looked at them, their eyes looking as if they would pop out of their heads. Bonz felt shivers going down his spine. “What are those?”

“Those are the lost souls of people who have lost the shadow games, doomed to wander around the Shadow Realm for eternity.”

“Ahhhhh! We have to win this duel or we’ll end up like these guys!” said Zygor frantically.

The sight of the wandering souls was too much for Cid to handle. “This is much too scary for me! See you guys later!!” He proceeded to run out of the cemetery.

Yami Bakura smiled as he watched the red head run. _‘Run all you like, foolish mortal. You won’t get very far.’_

Cid’s running pace slowed down and he ended up just a few feet away from his comrades. “What gives? How did I end up back here?”

The dark spirit smirked as he answered, “Let that be a lesson to you all. You cannot run from the Shadow Realm! Your only way of escaping is if you are fortunate enough to defeat me in this duel!”

A panicky Cid grabbed Bonz by his shirt collar and warned, “Whatever you do, don’t you dare lose this!!”

“Okay, okay! Just let me go! You’re suffocating me!”

Cid released his hold on Bonz’s shirt. Bonz was visibly shaken by the latest turn of events. He took a few slow breaths to regain his composure. “All right, let’s see here.” He drew a card and a tiny smile formed on the edge of his lips. _‘Hey not bad. This will buy me some time while I figure out a way to defeat him.’_ “I play the magic card, Nightmare Steel Cage!” A large semi-circular shaped cage appeared around Yami Bakura. “This card prevents you from attacking for two turns! You’re through!”

“Good work, Bonz! You have two turns to find a way to wipe out his life points!” stated Zygor.

Bonz gave his friend a look of mock annoyance, for stating the obvious. “Duh! You think I don’t know that?”

The dark spirit had a nonchalant expression on his face. Being trapped in a cage would not be fun, but he knew he could find a way around it. _‘I just need the correct card.’_ “I draw one card…” He drew, looked at the card and frowned. While it was a way out, he didn’t think he would draw it this soon.

Cid looked at the dark spirit’s facial expression and laughed. “What’s the matter, chum? Are you disappointed because you drew a crummy card?”

“On the contrary. I am disappointed because this duel has to end, and I wanted to prolong your suffering.”

Bonz found what he just heard incredulous. Was this a case of his opponent crying wolf? He hoped so, though he couldn’t be sure considering how many times he had been outsmarted. “What are you talking about? As long as you’re trapped in my Nightmare Steel Cage, you cannot attack me for two whole turns!!”

“That’s only partially true. But I have a card that can easily penetrate your cage!” Yami Bakura told the ghost duelist.

“What?! It can’t be!”

“It is! I play Ectoplasmer!”

Bonz cringed, for he knew the effects of Ectoplasmer.

“That’s right, cower in fear! Ectoplasmer, drain the soul of my monster and finish these fools off now!” The ectoplasm drained from the monster, shot out of the cage and zapped Bonz, taking his life points down to zero.

Stunned, the ghost duelist and his friends fell to their knees, quivering as the fog encircled them. They saw now that the Shadow Realm was real, when they previously thought the evil spirit was just making empty threats. Yami Bakura walked over to them, laughing. “There is no hope for you now. You have lost in your battle against me! For your punishment, you will remain in the Shadow Realm until I decide to set you free!”

The three young men screamed as the fog consumed them. All that was left behind was Bonz’s duel disk, which had fallen off his arm.

“Farewell, imbecilic mortals.” Yami Bakura bent over and retrieved the 5 locator cards. He gave a smile of triumph. _‘Wait for me, Yugi and Marik.’_


	29. Chapter 29

Seto Kaiba and his younger brother soared above the massive stadium. The young CEO looked down and spotted a purple sports car heading in the same direction. He caught a glimpse of Yugi. ‘Common duelists, if you don’t want to be left behind, I suggest you make haste.’ He smiled to himself as he thought about the start of the finals. 

Kaiba’s henchmen slowed the helicopter down and landed it in the midst of the stadium. He and Mokuba climbed out of the copter, Kaiba’s white trenchcoat blowing in the wind whilst he exited. Two of his chief henchmen followed him. Kaiba stood with his arms folded, waiting patiently for his competition to arrive. ‘Soon, the other two Egyptian God cards will be mine.’

Marik and Odion hid in the stands, watching Kaiba and his younger brother. Marik gave an evil smirk as he eyed Kaiba. “Just look at that fool. He is so naïve, he doesn’t know he will become a pawn in his own pathetic tournament.”

“That’s right,” agreed Odion.

“Listen carefully. The time has come for me to dispose of the pharaoh and end the curse on my family once and for all. I will need your help.”

The chief henchman nodded to show he was going to do whatever he could to assist his master. ‘Forgive me, Keren, but I must go against your pleas.’ 

Marik gave a tiny smile at Odion’s meekness. He was secretly grateful, although he had no intentions of acknowledging it. “All of the Egyptian God cards will be in one place. As you know, Odion, anyone who has all 3 cards is capable of becoming the pharaoh. Yugi may have won Slifer the Sky Dragon from me, but he won’t be so fortunate this time. The plan will be carried out in a subtle way. That is where I will need your help. I must hide my identity. Everyone shall think you are me. As for myself, those fools believe me to be a friend named Namu. I will gain their trust, and then crush them with the Winged Dragon of Ra!!” The younger Egyptian gave an evil laugh. 

Kaiba thought he heard a sound, which made him suspicious. ‘Something must be amiss.’ “Roland, have the lights turned on at once!” 

“Yes sir,” answered one of the men, a bit dubious about what was behind his boss’ sudden change in mood. He took out his walkie-talkie and yelled into it, “Uh, turn the lights on!” At the sound of his voice, the lights in the stadium came on almost instantaneously. 

“No one is to enter this stadium unannounced.” The former world champion started considering which punishment would be fitting for the person who dared to enter the stadium without reporting to him first when all of a sudden, he could see some people coming. ‘They had better be the finalists or else.’ 

In walked Joey, Yugi, Mai, and the gang that comprised of the dueling cheerleaders. Mai was holding a duffle bag. Vicki had her arms tightly wrapped around her, for she was beginning to feel chills from being in such damp clothing for so long. Her throat was starting to feel a bit scratchy as well. ‘Just great. The finals didn’t even begin yet and I am starting to get sick, though I suppose it is to be expected. But I have to get out of these wet clothes or I will have to spend the entire finals in bed.’

“Hey Seto, it’s the first three finalists, Joey, Yugi and Mai!” stated Mokuba. 

Kaiba’s annoyance faded just a tad. He looked up and fixed his eyes on the three participants. ‘Took them long enough, although I don’t know what Yugi’s pathetic fan club is doing here.’

“Well, it looks like we are very early,” said Mai, noticing how quiet the stadium seemed to be. 

“Where are the other finalists?” asked Joey almost simultaneously. He wanted to face some worthy competition besides Mai and Yugi.

“You three are the only finalists who have arrived so far. Congratulations,” said a henchman with brown hair, handing Joey, Mai and Yugi some ID cards.

Joey pumped his fist, the one that was free. “Yeah! I’m ready to get this show on the road!!” ‘Yugi, I never told you this, but I’m glad you haven’t forgotten our duel.’

Just then, everyone spotted another figure walking towards them, though the shadowy dimness made it difficult to spot who it was at first. But as the person came closer, they were able to. It was Marik. 

“Hey! It’s Namu!” said Joey, walking up to his new “friend.” Vicki felt butterflies in her stomach once again, but didn’t go up to him as she was feeling a bit poorly. 

“Hey Namu, it’s good to see you again!” said Tèa, running up to him. “Are you okay? I was worried about you.”

“I’m all right,” answered Marik, feigning a sheepish look. ‘I have never been better, knowing I will soon destroy you all!’

“I’m glad,” said Joey. The blonde then got a funny look on his face. ‘I have a bad feeling about this guy. He asked me to give him dueling tips but the rare hunters attacked before I could. And I don’t remember seeing him get kidnapped by those caped clowns the same time we were kidnapped. How is it that he was safe?’ He was wondering if it was because he was behind the kidnapping. He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the feelings of doubt. “Congrats on making it to the finals, Namu.”

“Thank you so much,” answered Marik. “Ever since I’ve met you, I have learned to believe in myself. However, the rare cards I have won are not particularly powerful.” He inwardly smirked to himself and thought, ‘That’s because I plan to win the Egyptian God cards and crush you fools!’ Yugi wandered over to where his friends were talking with Marik. 

Tèa noticed Yugi and felt stupid for forgetting her manners. ‘Whoops, I almost forgot to tell Yugi about our new friend.’ “Hey Yugi, come here! Meet our new friend, Namu. He saved Bakura’s life and rescued us from the rare hunters. Right, Joey?” 

“Uh yeah,” Joey agreed hesitantly, as if he were not sure.

“Hello, Namu. Nice to meet you,” said the spiky haired teen, placing out a hand for the Egyptian to shake.

Marik shook Yugi’s hand. “Likewise.”

“It’s always wonderful to have new friends,” said Yugi. “I would also like to thank you for rescuing my friends.” 

Marik pretended to look modest. “It was my pleasure. I am happy to help anyone in need.” 

Joey’s facial expression faltered as he watched his friend interact with the tanned skinned young man. ‘Maybe I am overthinking this whole thing.’ 

Yugi was about to respond when the gang spotted someone else entering the stadium. This person was walking rather unsteadily, as if he would collapse any minute. When they got a better look at him, they saw that it was Bakura. 

‘Bakura? What is he doing here?’ wondered Vicki. ‘He can barely stand, much less walk.’

Bakura started to walk over to the group and stopped about 3 feet away from them. They were not expecting to see him either, as he should be in the hospital. 

“Bakura! What are you doing here?” asked Joey. “You’re still in bad shape.”

Yugi looked concerned as he noted his friend’s unsteady gait. “Yes, Grandpa told me you had lost a lot of blood.”

“Does your wound feel better?” asked Tèa.

Bakura looked as if he was uncomfortable at all the fuss made over him, although he was still in pain from the stab wound. “I’m fine.”

“You’re sure about that?” asked Joey incredulously. 

“Positive. You guys worry too much.”

Joey still wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t want to push things. “If you say so.” ‘Something fishy is going on here. There’s no way he could have healed that fast.’ He eyed the young man’s arm and saw that he was wearing a duel disk. Lots of questions entered his mind, like why was he wearing a duel disk. “Seriously though, what brings you here?”

“I have qualified for the finals, of course,” answered Bakura. 

“Say what??!” the whole gang gasped. 

“How could you have made it all the way to the finals in such a short time?” inquired Joey. “Or better yet, when did you join the tournament?” 

Bakura took out all the locator cards and held them up. “I have all six locator cards.”

It was all Joey could do not to keel over in shock. There wasn’t much time between his buddy’s hospitalization and now.

Marik discreetly gave an evil grin when he saw Bakura holding up the locator cards. ‘Excellent. Everything is going according to my plan. I even managed to fool Little Yugi. Once he realizes that I am his greatest nightmare, it will be too late for him!’ 

Joey decided to forget about Bakura and his locator cards for now. The arrival of a rare hunter with tanned skin and a tattoo on one side of his face caught his attention instead. He could feel his blood pressure rising and hatred filling him. 

The man walked over to Kaiba. The CEO gave him a look of indifference, and simply asked, “Are you Marik?”

“Yes,” answered Odion. 

“Hey! I’ll never forgive you for treating me like one of your mind puppets!” Joey yelled at him. 

‘Such an impetuous one.’ Odion barely gave the blonde eye contact. “Would you like to be controlled again?”

Such a threat did not scare Joey. “The only reason I won’t kill you right here and now is because I would like to save that energy to defeat you in an honorable duel!!” 

Kaiba gave Odion a hard look. “I should disqualify you and have you arrested for kidnapping my little brother, but because you have something I want, I’ll let you participate in my tournament.”

“It seems as if you don’t have too many friends around here, tattooed face!” yelled Mokuba.

“Humph!” The tattooed face rare hunter walked away. 

Roland cleared his throat. “All right, finalists. This site is merely a meeting place for you all. This is not where the finals will be held.”

Before the duelists could ask where, Mokuba raised an arm and declared, “That’s right! The actual dueling arena will be here any minute! It’ll blow you away!”

“Huh?” Joey was anxious to see what this designated dueling site was. At that moment, a large dirigible appeared soaring in the sky. It was the one that read: DUEL SHIP. The large aircraft landed on the ground and automatically opened its side door, revealing some stairs. 

The blonde’s jaw slightly dropped open. “That’s where we’ll be dueling?” Not to say he didn’t like the idea, but he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“That’s right,” answered Mokuba, grinning. “What do you think?”

Before Joey could answer, Mai chirped, “Très cool!” She walked up the stairs, with Yugi and Joey following close behind. 

The non-duelists started to follow as well, but Roland blocked them from passing, forcing them to stop in their tracks. “Sorry, but you cannot enter the aircraft unless you have an ID. This vessel is for duelists only.”

A look of disappointment showed on Serenity’s face. She was looking forward to supporting her older brother in person and here she was being told it wouldn’t be possible. “But sir, I’ve wanted to see my brother duel for a long time.”

“Yeah, let us on!” chimed Duke. “The duelists need support, too.”   
The brunette henchman looked thoughtful regarding Serenity’s plea. He hated to disappoint her, but he didn’t want to feel the wrath of his boss, either. “I’m sorry, but that’s the rule.”

“Come on, have a heart!” said Tristan.

Mokuba listened to Yugi’s friends argue with the henchmen. To him, it seemed like they were forgetting something. He knew just how to put an end to the back and forth, since it seemed like the henchmen were not going to budge. “Hey, I don’t have an ID either and I’m going. It wouldn’t hurt to make an exception for them.”

“But—“Roland started to protest. It was true, the young lad didn’t have an ID, but he felt it was different since Mokuba had an important role in the tournament—the commissioner. 

Mokuba turned to his older brother for backup. “What do you think, Big Bro?” 

Yugi’s friends were not exactly Kaiba’s favorite people, but he felt compelled to humor them. “Do as you wish,” answered the CEO in a nonchalant tone.

Upon hearing those words, Tristan and the others knew they were given the green light to go after all. “Yes!” Tristan pumped his fist into the air and ran up the steps of the blimp. Serenity, Vicki, Tèa and Duke followed.

“Just pretend you didn’t see it,” said Kaiba. 

“Yes sir.” ‘As soon as the eighth duelist arrives, we will depart.’

But it seemed like Kaiba had other plans. “Roland, prepare the blimp for take-off.”

“But sir, with all due respect, the eighth finalist has not yet arrived.”

“Never mind that.” Kaiba entered his large ship. ‘What is more important is that the duelists that hold Egyptian God cards are here, so everyone else is of no significance to me.’ He had very little patience for delays. 

Roland was at a loss for what to do. He didn’t want the eighth duelist to be left behind, but he didn’t want to risk angering Kaiba. He tapped his feet, trying to figure out what to do when he saw a tanned skinned woman dressed in a cream colored dress with a gold belt around the waist, a veil draped over her head and a mask which covered her nose and mouth approaching him. With her was another lady dressed in traditional Israeli clothing. They approached the gentlemen.

“You gentlemen are waiting for me, are you not?” asked Ishizu.

“Yes.” 

“Here are my locator cards,” said the Egyptian, handing Roland the cards she had won.

“Thank you. Welcome to the finals.” Roland noticed the woman who was standing next to Ishizu, and assumed she had come to give moral support. Given that Kaiba was so gracious towards Yugi’s friends who also did not have IDs, he didn’t ask any questions. 

Ishizu and Keren entered the blimp, and the door shut. Roland was so relieved that he didn’t have to wait long. 

________________________________________

“The duels will commence in approximately one hour!” Roland announced over the speakers. 

By the time the aircraft was soaring in the air, Vicki was shivering uncontrollably from the cool breeze that blew from the air conditioner. She could also feel her hip joints starting to stiffen. Mai took one look at the girl and said, “Come on, hun, we’d better get you out of those wet clothes or else you will catch pneumonia!”

Vicki coughed loudly. “It’s too late. I’m already sick.”

The blonde gave Vicki a hard look that said not to argue with her. “True, but you’ll be even sicker if you remain in those clothes for another minute. Now come on!” She grabbed the girl by the wrist. She had done it so unexpectedly that Vicki had to struggle to keep up with her. 

Mai used her card shaped key to open the door. The door slid open and she led the brunette inside. The room was huge and spacious, considerably larger than the bedroom in her apartment. Ordinarily she would be envious, but at the moment that wasn’t on her mind. All she wanted to do was get out of the wet clothing. She was secretly grateful to Mai for being so insistent.

“All right, let’s see what I can find for you,” said the blonde young woman, placing her bag on the bed and zipping it open. Vicki watched as she took out two outfits and tossed them onto the bed. The first outfit consisted of a vest-like white shirt, a bright purple sleeveless jacket and a bright purple skirt similar to the one she was currently wearing. But it was the other outfit Vicki thought was more her style, when she was out of the typical Scottish attire: a black tank top, a black bolero jacket and a hot pink skirt. She chose that one. 

Mai smiled at the younger girl’s choice. “I cannot wait to see you in it. I’m sure you’ll look just great.” 

“I’m glad you think so.” Vicki wrapped the semi-damp towel around her head, took the clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to change. 

In the meantime, Mai decided to see if there were any refreshments in her refrigerator. ‘For someone with such a bad attitude, Kaiba sure knows how to make a girl feel at home.’ She opened the fridge and peeked inside. There was some gorgonzola cheese, fruit, veggies, milk, grape juice and wine. Frowning slightly, she decided she wasn’t particularly hungry for any of the food items. ‘I can use a drink to help me feel more relaxed in this tournament, though.’ She took out a wine glass and poured some wine. She sat in a chair and took a sip of the pinkish liquid. 

“I may not be well known among duel monsters fans in spite of my talents, but I will use this tournament to make a name for myself.” It was slightly disappointing when Mai would come so close to victory only to not be quite successful. In the end, she would take it in stride and admit that she had numerous new things to learn about the game. 

________________________________________

Ishizu sat in her room with Keren, mentally preparing herself for the tournament. She knew she was in for a long and hard battle to save her brother from the darkness before it was too late. ‘Everything is set in place. It’s up to fate now.’ She hoped fate would choose her brother to be saved. 

Keren looked up from the jam sandwich she had been nibbling on. She didn’t have much of an appetite, but she had to force herself to eat something so she could take her pain medication. “Ishizu, when will you inform Marik of his past?”

“I will after the first duel,” responded Ishizu. “As much as I would like for those revelations to make him reconsider his plans, I know they will not right now. However, I still think it is good for him to be aware of the truth. We’ll have to have faith that he will use it to choose the correct path once again.”

Keren was tempted to ask what the millennium necklace showed of Marik’s response to being told about his past, but she didn’t think she wanted to know. Not yet. She preferred to face the events as they occurred. She was already worried about whether Odion would go too far. She wondered if he even made it to the finals. 

Suddenly, Keren thought of something. She wondered if she should have entered the tournament to save Odion from making an irreversible mistake even though she hadn’t dueled in years. ‘I imagine my dueling skills must be rusty by now, but I should not have let that stop me. Ishizu must think I’m cowardly or lazy.’

Ishizu noticed Keren was unusually quiet, although she wasn’t eating anything at the moment. “Is something wrong? You look a bit troubled.”

Keren wondered if she was actually showing on her face that something was bothering her. If she had, she wasn’t aware. “It’s nothing.” She felt guilty about hiding her true feelings, but she didn’t see what Ishizu would be able to say or do to help, given that it was too late now.

Ishizu frowned slightly, as if she knew Keren wasn’t being entirely truthful, but she figured the older woman must have her reasons for not saying what she felt. “If you’re sure.”

Keren let out a sigh of relief that Ishizu didn’t try and force the truth out of her, but on the other hand, she was surprised as well, since Ishizu always prided herself on having an open and honest relationship with those close to her. She started picking at her sandwich once again. 

________________________________________

Odion was sitting on the floor of his room. He had been going over the strategy he would use for his duel. Although he wasn’t sure when he would duel and who his opponent would be, he thought it would be wise to be prepared, especially if his opponent was formidable. 

‘I must emerge victorious in my battles. It is my sworn duty to succeed.’ He remembered the promise he made to Marik’s parents many years ago, to always protect his master at all costs. By the same token, he also hoped Marik would see the error of his ways and be completely free from the darkness. ‘Maybe then Keren and I will be able to rebuild our relationship.’ He was aware of the fact that his relationship with his female companion had recently been strained as a result of his actions. He wondered how she was doing at the moment.

‘You fool, there is no time for frivolous things such as romance,’ the Egyptian rare hunter’s inner voice chided him. He rid his mind of the thoughts he had of Keren. He had reached the crucial point where distractions of any kind were a luxury he could not afford, lest his performance would be hindered. 

“Attention all duelists! The tournament will commence shortly! I would advise all of you to gather in the hall where refreshments will be served!”

The part about the refreshments being served totally caught Joey’s attention. ‘It’s about time! I’m starving!’ His mouth started to water as he imagined what all foods would be there. He jumped to his feet and raced to the door. “Last one out of this room is a rotten egg!” He used his key to open the door. 

Duke and Tèa rolled their eyes at the blonde’s exuberance, but followed. “The only thing besides food that makes Joey be in such a hurry is his worst enemy,” Tèa whispered to Duke.

“I know. It’s as if he hasn’t seen food in years,” Duke whispered back.

“Hey, wait for us!” Tristan and Serenity quickened their walking pace to keep up with Tèa, Duke and Joey. Although Tristan pretended to be embarrassed by his best friend most of the time, he could use a bite to eat as well. 

As Joey walked out of the room, he saw Kaiba exiting his room the same time. The CEO walked by as if he didn’t see the blonde. Joey clenched his teeth and fists, still sore about the taunting Kaiba had dealt him earlier. ‘That guy needs to learn some manners! I’m going to defeat him if it’s the last thing I do!’ He started to walk to the hall when he saw Marik coming out of his room, which made him stop.

“Hello, Joey,” greeted Marik with false cheerfulness. 

“Hey man! Are you ready for the tournament to begin?”

‘Yes, I have been ready, you imbecile,’ Marik thought to himself. However, he knew full well he could not say that. “Yes, as ready as I’ll ever be. How about you?”

“You bet I am!!” replied Joey with a wide grin on his face. “I must warn you, when I’m dueling against my friends, I don’t show any mercy, so don’t expect any from me if we duel.”

“I admire your determination. I hope I can remain that confident. May the best duelist win.”

“Right back at you.” ‘I’ll win this tournament no matter who my opponent is. Even if it’s Yugi, I’ll win!’ Joey and his friends continued walking to the tournament hall. 

________________________________________

Soon, all of the duelists (minus Ishizu) were gathered at the hall. There was a table with a large spread of different foods from different cuisines. Joey’s mouth started watering like crazy. He and Tristan made a beeline for the table, grabbed plates and started taking a little bit of everything. Once they were done, Bakura went over to the table and got what food appealed to him. 

Yugi stood by himself in a corner, merely observing what was going on. A silhouette of his alter ego appeared next to him.

“Hi Yami. What’s up?” The spiky haired teen noted the expression on Yami’s face was extremely serious, one he would wear when he was concerned about something. 

“I have a bad feeling about Bakura’s presence in this tournament,” answered the spirit of the ancient pharaoh. “I have a feeling he isn’t our friend, but the spirit of the millennium ring. “

“Yes, I know what you mean. I have the same suspicions as well.” Yugi caught a glimpse of Bakura devouring a piece of steak. “What I’m confused about is, how could he have the millennium ring? I thought Tristan disposed of it in Duelist Kingdom.”

Yami drew his eyebrows together. “You cannot underestimate the power of a millennium item. If he is truly destined to have it, then the ring would have found its way back to him.”

“I guess you’re right.” Yugi had never thought of it that way before, but it was bad news. “I just know we have to keep an eye on him before he does major damage. “

“That we must.” Yami merged with Yugi.


	30. Chapter 30

Preparations for the commencement of the tournament were underway. Mai walked up to Yami with an excited grin on her face. “I hope you’re prepared to face me in a duel in this tournament. You may have defeated me in Duelist Kingdom, but this time, I won’t lose to you.”

 _‘I take it her dueling skills have progressed since our first duel.’_ Yami gave a small reserved smile. “I am looking forward to an honorably fought match.”

“Of course.” Mai made a little face. _‘Does he really think I would want to win a duel against him by foul play?’_ She was far past the stage where she used the tactic of using psychic tricks to throw off her opponents.

Joey walked up and down the hall whilst chowing down on his food. “Wow, this is food heaven! Who would have thought Kaiba knew how to serve yummy food? I think I’m gonna get seconds if I have time to.” From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Odion standing in the corner with his head slightly bowed down. He shot the older man a dirty look. _‘Marik...such a dickhead! One day I will make him pay for controlling my mind!’_

Odion looked up the blonde, amused. _‘This fool is just wasting his energy on such negativity. He can do nothing against me!’_

Joey quickly walked past Odion. He preferred not to be near the rare hunter for a long time, lest he would lose his appetite. He bumped into Bakura and his food nearly flew off his plate. “Oops, sorry bud. I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“It’s quite all right,” answered the young man in his cheerful voice. “I’m fine.”

“I’ve been wondering, how were you able to make it all the way to the finals so fast?” asked Joey.

“With my Occult deck against Bonz’s ghost deck.”

Joey gave a look of awe. He remembered facing Bonz and found him to be a tough cookie. “Oh you faced Bonz and his band of flunkies?”

“Yes. They tried to overwhelm me, but my occult deck was more than enough to overpower them.”

Joey never liked the ghost duelist, so it was good to hear that another duelist beside himself made Bonz squirm. He gave an impressed look. “Tell me, how were you able to get Bonz to give up all of his locator cards?”

“Let’s just say I didn’t give him much choice.”

Joey widened an eye. “You mean you forced him?”

“Sort of.”

Joey didn’t know whether to consider that a good or bad thing. Sure, he was glad Bonz got his butt kicked, but forcing him was a bit much. “Awesome work, I think.”

“Yes, thank you. And I hope _you_ do just as well in the tournament.”

 _‘I will be lucky if I don’t have to duel him.’_ Joey walked away with a creeped out expression on his face. _‘There’s something not right about Bakura.’_

Serenity noticed the look on her brother’s face. “Is something wrong, Joey? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 _‘Rats! I can’t tell her about my suspicions…I don’t wanna scare her.’_ “Nothing...this cheese just tastes kinda funny.” _‘Very smooth attempt at coming up with an excuse, Joey.’_

“Well, just don’t throw up on me.”

Joey pretended not to have heard the remark and scarfed down the remainder of his food. _‘Ah, that’s what I’m talking about.’_ He spotted Kaiba standing a few feet away from him. “So Kaiba, when are we gonna find out who our opponents will be in the duels?”

Kaiba sighed and glanced at the blonde in a patronizing manner. “Can’t you wait patiently like everyone else?” _‘It seems as if this small fry of a duelist is rushing to his defeat, but if that’s what he really wants to do, then who am I to stop him?’_ He pressed a call button on the collar of his trenchcoat. “Roland, make preparations for the duels to begin at once!”

“With all due respect, sir, there is still one duelist missing,” said Roland, hoping he wouldn’t piss off his boss.

“Never mind that. “

“Right, sir.”

All of the duelists in the hall had been given their respective numbers. Kaiba was number one, Joey was number two, Yugi was number three, Mai was number four, Marik was number five, Bakura was number six, and Odion was number seven. Kaiba’s other henchman knocked on the door of duelist number eight.

“You may enter,” answered a woman’s voice.

The henchman used the key to open the door, and spotted two women sitting down, facing each other. “What is it?” asked the tan skinned one.

“Your presence is requested in the dueling hall.”

“You are about to select the finalists who will be participating in the first duel, correct?”

“Yes, Miss.”

“Then I can assure you my presence will not be necessary,” said Ishizu.

“Huh?” The henchman looked taken aback. Was the lady defying Kaiba?

“I do not want to reveal too much, but I will not be playing in this round, but the fourth round.” _‘I hope Pharaoh emerges victorious.’_

Kaiba’s henchman wasn’t sure what to say to that. He wasn’t sure how she knew when her duel would take place, but if she were wrong, she could always hear the announcement from her room. He exited the room.

Keren glanced at Ishizu. “I am sure your millennium necklace is correct about when you will duel, but won’t Mr. Kaiba be angry and disqualify you from the tournament for disobeying his order? He doesn’t sound like someone who takes kindly to insubordination, based on what you have told me about him.”

Ishizu gave a confident smile. “I can assure you he won’t.”

Keren learned a long time ago not to question the Egyptian’s certainty about things, since her necklace usually gave accurate predictions. “In that case, you will have extra time to prepare for your duel.”

“Yes, I will do that.” Although the necklace had predicted the outcome of Ishizu’s duel, she thought some extra preparation would be wise, just in case. _‘My necklace tells me the pharaoh will struggle in his battle with the evil spirit. I hope he triumphs in spite of the obstacles.’_

(duel hall)

The present finalists gathered around a large lottery machine that was shaped like a dragon. Inside the mouth of the machine were eight balls labelled with numbers one, two, three, four, five, six, seven and eight.

Vicki, who was feeling somewhat better after changing out of the wet clothing, rolled her eyes at Kaiba’s obsession with dragons. _‘Seriously, can’t money-bags use another theme besides a dragon?’_

Joey looked at the machine, in awe. _‘This looks like some sort of lottery machine. I guess rich boy is gonna use the game of chance to choose the duelists. Next time he makes fun of me for using luck in my duels, I’ll remind him of this.’_ The blonde got a smug look on his face at the thought of throwing something back in Kaiba’s face.

“Listen up, everyone, the duels will be chosen by lottery!!” announced Mokuba.

 _‘Oh, I was right,’_ thought Joey.

 _‘So that’s what the deal is with the big machine.’_ “I’m fighting the urge to yell out bingo,” said Tristan jokingly.

“Go ahead. I could use a laugh,” said Duke.

Roland pretended he didn’t hear the back and forth between the two young men. “I will now select the duelists for the first matchup.” He pressed a button to activate the machine. Everyone watched as the small balls were shuffled. The machine finally stopped and one of the balls landed. “Number six! Bakura!”

The white haired young man pointed to his chest, feigning innocent. “Me? I’m first?” He proceeded to laugh nervously…of course it was all a façade. _‘You mortal fools will soon be destroyed!!’_

The gang looked at him strangely, and had a bad feeling about his chuckling. “Is something wrong, Bakura?” asked Joey. _‘Now I know something isn’t right. Bakura needs to go to bed. There’s no way he could have healed that fast.’_

“No, I’m just surprised I’m participating in the first duel, that’s all.”

Roland activated the machine to shuffle the balls once again. The onlookers watched to see who would be facing Bakura. The machine chose a ball with the number three on it. “Yugi Mutou!”

“Yay, Yuge, go kick some butt!” yelled Joey, pumping his fists. He let out a sigh of relief. _‘I’m glad it’s Yuge and not me.’_

“This should be fun.” Bakura gave a dark smile. _‘I will finally strip Yugi of his millennium puzzle. First I will take his Egyptian God card and deliver it to Marik in exchange for his millennium rod!’_

“Gentlemen, all duels will be held on the upper deck. The spectators are welcome to observe, but they must remain off the playing field.”

“I’m totally cool with that!” Vicki, Tristan, Tèa, Joey, Duke and Mai crammed into one elevator. Yami and Bakura took the one on the left.

 _‘I have to be prepared for anything,’_ thought Yami. _‘If it is the spirit of the millennium ring like I suspect, who knows what he will do in this duel?’_ He opted to look elsewhere as he could tell the friendliness Bakura showed was just a pretense.

Yami and Bakura took their places on the playing field. Yami folded his arms and exchanged a gaze with his opponent. The strong winds blew at his cape. He merely ignored the chilling feeling in his arms that was brought on by the gusty winds. “I must win this duel. The fate of the world depends on it,” Yami muttered to himself.

Just then, Yugi’s friends showed up, relieved to see they had not missed anything.

Serenity wrapped her arms around her chest, shivering from the cold. “It’s freezing!” she complained, her teeth knocking.

 _‘Wow. It’s a good thing I chose the outfit with the bolero jacket,’_ thought Vicki. Even so, she could still feel the chills cutting through the jacket sleeves and irritating her hip joints. _‘Oh, I so hope I don’t get even sicker.’_

“Oh, look,” groaned Mai, as she spotted Kaiba and his younger brother coming and standing in a corner, just a few feet away. “Here comes the master of ceremonies now.”

“I can’t wait to hear what he has to say,” Vicki muttered under her breath. _‘Whatever it is, he had better make it quick. I’m ready for the duel to begin already.’_

“I’m just going to make a quick speech. The gusty winds act as a sword slicing the body. The pain will test your stamina. If you cannot bear it, you don’t belong here,” said Kaiba.

Vicki bristled with anger. _‘Who in the world does he think he is? What are they, robots or something?’_

“I like this twist,” said Tristan.

“Yeah, I have to admit, Kaiba sure does know how to throw a tournament, even if he is a rich snob,” Duke agreed.

Vicki elbowed the raven haired young man hard in the ribs.

Groaning in pain, Duke rubbed his side. “What was that for?”

“Don’t boost Kaiba’s already overinflated ego!” Vicki hissed. “Whose side are you on?”

“Oh, sorry.” _‘Who knew being honest was such a problem with these guys?’_

“The first duel of the tournament will now begin!” Roland proclaimed, raising one arm in the air.

“Are you prepared to lose it all?” asked the evil spirit, still pretending to sound friendly.

Yami had become weary of the spirit’s disguise. “You’re not fooling anyone with your charade! I know you’re the evil spirit of the millennium ring!”

Bakura gave an evil laugh as the millennium ring appeared around his neck and gave off a bright glow. Parts of his hair spiked up. “How right you are! However, you will not be able to stop me!”

Joey and Tèa groaned at the antagonistic exchange between the two gentlemen. _‘Oh no, it’s him again!’_ thought Joey.

“What on earth…?” Vicki mumbled.

“This can’t be!” yelled Tristan. “He’s wearing the millennium ring again. I thought I got rid of that thing in Duelist Kingdom.”

 _‘All of the incessant rambling is giving me a migraine.’_ “So why all the fuss?” asked Marik, feigning cluelessness. “What’s around Bakura’s neck?”

“Namu…it’s kind of complicated, but that’s not really Bakura,” explained Tèa.

Mai couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You lost me. So who is he?”

“You see, both Yugi and Bakura have old objects with magical powers. Yugi’s item is good, and Bakura’s item is bad,” said Joey.

“Because there’s an evil spirit that lives within the millennium ring,” added Tèa.

Marik pretended to look shocked. “So you’re telling me there’s an evil spirit dueling against Yugi? That’s so hard to believe.”

“Yeah,” Tèa agreed. “I didn’t believe it at first either.”

“I just hope he doesn’t transport Yuge to the Shadow Realm again,” said Joey, worried. “That’s not a place you want to be.”

Marik discreetly gave an evil grin. _‘You naïve fools! You have no idea I am really Marik, and the evil spirit is working for me!’_

The dark spirit of the ring looked slightly annoyed at all the chattering going on, but decided to ignore it. “Anyway, let’s begin this duel so I may destroy you once and for all!”

“First, tell me what is your purpose for joining the Battle City tournament. Have you come for all of the millennium items?”

“Perhaps,” answered the dark spirit, giving an evil grin. _‘This is so amusing. Yugi knows I want the millennium items, but he has no idea how I plan to obtain them.’_ “It is possible that I plan to take something else from you.”

Yami was becoming annoyed with the spirit. “What are you talking about?”

“You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” Yami Bakura looked amused. “Well I will give you a hint. You are totally unaware of what is going on. There is so much being kept from you. For instance, how do you know I am working alone? And did you know one of the individuals you believe to be your friend is actually your greatest enemy?”

Yami looked skeptical. Of course there was a possibility he did not know everything that was going on, but he also knew the dark spirit was not to be trusted. “I do not think so. You achieve your goals through lies and deceit. However, they will not help you in this duel.”

Marik used his rod to appear in the dark spirit’s mind. “You are revealing too much information! Do I need to control your mind to keep you under submission?”

Yami Bakura knew what Marik was trying to say, and there was no way he would allow it. “If you could have defeated Yugi on your own, Marik, you would have done it by now!” He turned to face Yami.

“Just know, whatever it is you wish for, you will fail,” warned Yami.

“Not quite. It is you who shall lose everything you have!”

“Enough talk! Let’s duel!”

“That’s the most intelligent thing you have said all evening!” Both the dark spirit and Yami activated their duel disks.

 _‘Finally,’_ thought Vicki, biting her nails. _‘I was becoming tired of the nut job’s ranting and raving.’_

 _‘Come on, Bakura. Show me your strength,’_ thought Kaiba.

“I will begin this duel!” The evil spirit of the ring drew a card and smiled. _‘Excellent. This fool’s destruction will occur sooner than I thought it would.’_ “I play the Portrait’s Secret in attack mode!” (1200 attk). A picture frame with a scary-looking green head covered with a mop of black hair sticking out of it appeared. “For now, I shall end my turn. Attack me if you dare!”

 _‘He played such a weak monster in attack mode. That’s not a smart move at all. Not to mention there are no face down cards to protect it.’_ So far, Yami was disappointed. He knew it was not like his archenemy to make such an amateurish move.

“I don’t get it, guys,” said Mai. “That monster is no challenge at all. “

“Could he be trying to lose this duel on purpose?” Vicki wondered. _‘I should have known, after all that talk of destruction.’_

“Is that all you’re capable of?” asked Yami. He drew his card. “I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!” (1500 attk) The lion-like creature appeared on the field, growling. “Attack his portrait now!” The gazelle swiped at the monster, causing scratch marks to appear on the picture frame and destroying it. Bakura lost 300 lifepoints from the attack. “I’ll set one card face down and end my turn. Now is your chance to try again.”

“I do so with great pleasure.” The dark spirit smiled as he drew his next card. “You are playing right into my hands, Yugi.”

“How so?”

“You will soon find out. I summon the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in attack mode!!” (1300 attk) A bed appeared onto the field and a brownish colored ghost came from beneath the sheets, making a scary face at all the spectators.

“Yeah! That’s foul!” yelped Joey, making a frightened face.

“Foul is an understatement,” said Vicki.

“A slight improvement, Bakura, but it is still no match for my gazelle, and with no magic and trap cards, you cannot stop my attack,” said Yami.

“You should know that things are not always as they appear to be. I do not need magic or trap cards to lure you.”

“We’ll see.” Yami frowned. _‘I would say he’s bluffing, but what if he really is setting a trap for me? I’ll have to wipe out his lifepoints before he succeeds in implementing his strategy.’_ “I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!” (1500 attk) The pink colored warrior materialized. “Gamma, attack his monster now!” The magnet warrior lunged at the ghost monster and delivered a powerful blow to it. The dark spirit lost 200 more lifepoints, bringing him down to thirty-five hundred. “Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, attack his lifepoints directly!” The lion-like creature swiped at the sinister spirit, taking 1500 lifepoints from him. He grunted in pain.

“Wow, he lost half his lifepoints and the duel just started!” said Tèa.

“Yeah, at this rate, the duel will be over soon,” agreed Vicki. _‘This duel is such a bore, it’s pathetic. Even I can duel him and win.’_ It was all she could do not to give a fake yawn or fall asleep.

Marik gritted his teeth at the dark spirit’s subpar performance thus far. _‘What does that fool think he’s doing? I want that Egyptian God card!’_

Yami Bakura laughed. “Yugi, I may have been going easy on you, but that is about to change right now.”

“Let’s see.”

“As you wish,” said the dark spirit, setting his new monster card onto the duel disk. “I summon my Headless Knight in attack mode!” (1450 attk). However, the monster had not appeared.

“I’m afraid I don’t see your monster,” said Yami.

“That’s because he is a spirit that only appears when the time is right.” Just like he said, the beheaded warrior was seen walking but appeared as a silhouette at first. With each step he took, his solidity increased until he was officially on the field.

“You may have summoned a stronger monster but it is still weaker than mine,” the ancient pharaoh pointed out.

“Then why don’t you attack it?” _‘As soon as you do, you will have fallen into my trap.’_

 _‘If Yugi attacks, Bakura’s strategy may work, but if he doesn’t, he will lose the duel,’_ thought Kaiba. He still wasn’t impressed by the dark spirit’s dueling skills.

 _‘I have to continue with my strategy if I am to win this duel.’_ “It’s my turn,” said Yami. He drew a card. “Gamma the Magnet Warrior, attack his Headless Knight now!” The Headless Knight groaned in pain as the magnet warrior struck it. The attack caused the dark spirit to lose 50 lifepoints. “Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, attack his lifepoints directly!” Yami Bakura was down to 450 lifepoints as a result of the direct attack.

“Something strange is going on here,” said Tèa.

“Yeah, this seems too easy,” Joey agreed.

“Or maybe Yugi is fighting the world’s worst duelist,” Tristan said bluntly.

“I know right? Even _I_ would stand a chance against him in a duel,” said Vicki. Tèa and Serenity looked at her strangely, but didn’t say anything.

“Either way, Yugi will win this duel in his next turn,” said Mai. “He just needs a strong enough monster.”

The dark spirit proceeded to laugh maniacally and his millennium ring glowed brightly. All the onlookers just stared at him as if he had lost it. _‘He must have lost his mind,’_ thought Vicki.

“It’s time,” gloated the sinister spirit, his eyes twitching. “You have done exactly what I wanted you to do, Yugi. Now your destruction begins. It’s over!”

“Over?!” Joey repeated incredulously. “Yeah, for him. Yugi has this clown set up like a balloon on a dart board!”

“It’s a bluff. It has to be. He has no monsters left, and he’s already down to less than 500 lifepoints,” said Mai.

Kaiba had been unimpressed by how one-sided the duel was. _‘There would be no point in bluffing now. Bakura must have a plan to turn the tables.’_

“Just what do you mean?” asked Yami. “I have destroyed every monster you summoned and I can win this duel with one more attack.”

“You don’t listen very well, do you?” The dark spirit smirked. “I am holding the card that will be the ticket to my victory and your demise. In order to play this card I needed 3 of my monsters to be destroyed and you did just that. Say hello to my ultimate destructor, Dark Necrofear!” (2200attk) He placed the card on the duel disk and a humanoid, bald, blue-skinned monster with elf-like ears and white eyes emerged. She was holding a baby in her arms. The baby’s teeth started chattering.

Vicki shuddered. “She’s making chills go down my spine.”

“My monster has powers beyond your wildest imagination. It has a dark power waiting to activate and destroy you!” said the evil spirit. “I also place two cards face down. For now, I shall end my turn.”

Kaiba looked slightly more impressed. _‘This Dark Necrofear must be immensely powerful if Bakura was willing to risk losing the duel just to summon it. He has led Yugi through this duel like a dog on a leash. Let’s see you get out of this, Yugi.’_

Yami frowned. _‘That’s strange. His Necrofear is much stronger than either of my monsters, so why didn’t he attack? Is he trying to trap me? I will have to draw a monster card strong enough to wipe out the rest of his lifepoints or else he will succeed.’_

“Why are you stalling, Yugi?” asked the diabolical spirit of the ring. “Make your move.”

“When I’m ready! You were foolish enough to not attack me when you have the chance, and now you shall pay the price!” Yami drew a card and smiled. _‘Perfect. This monster will have enough attack points to destroy his Dark Necrofear and most of his remaining lifepoints with the help of my face down card.’_ “I sacrifice my Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in order to summon Dark Magician Girl!” (2000 attk) The female spellcaster appeared onto the field, sighing and twirling her staff.

The dark spirit laughed at what appeared to be his opponent’s miscalculation. “Fool! Your magical warrior is no match for my Necrofear!”

“That’s true, but it appears you have forgotten about my face down card. It looks like _you’re_ the fool!” retorted the ancient pharaoh. “Behold my Magic Formula card!” Yami switched the set card to face up position.

The dark spirit’s eyes widened. “No!”

“Yes! Magic Formula raises my monster’s attack strength by 500 points!” The female magician held the magic spell book in her hands and flipped through its pages. She now had 2500 attack points.

“All right, atta boy!” cheered Joey. “Put that big creep six feet under!”

“Dark Magician Girl, attack his Necrofear with Dark Burning Attack!” The magician emitted a burst of dark power from her scepter, causing the monster to dissolve into nothingness and draining 300 more of the spirit’s lifepoints. He was now at one fifty.

But the dark spirit of the ring only laughed. “Thank you. Once again, you’ve done exactly what I wanted you to do. Prepare for your ultimate destruction!”

“Good grief,” muttered Vicki. “He must be talking about himself.”

“Bakura, just go!” Yami was becoming weary of the spirit’s gloating.

“Very well. By destroying Dark Necrofear, you have allowed me to play this!” The dark spirit placed a card in the side slot of his duel disk. A thick black fog surrounded the blimp and a bunch of eyes started to open. “Behold the magic of Dark Sanctuary!”

Yami looked bewildered. “What’s going on?”

“It’s the evil eyes!” wailed Joey.

Serenity shivered and huddled against her big brother. “I don’t like this!”

“That’s it, no more B horror movies for a long time!” As scary as this was for Vicki, she was glad that she would have something out of the ordinary to tell her best friend back home about. _‘Cassidy won’t believe I found something creepier than her superstitions. ‘_

“I should thank you, Yugi.”

“And why is that?”

“Because in order for me to play this all powerful card, certain moves needed to be made, and you played your part perfectly! Dark Sanctuary has powers you have never seen before!”

Yami grunted. _‘This is bad. I have to find some way to overcome this, or who knows what will happen.’_


	31. Chapter 31

Yami grimly looked at the darkness surrounding the playing field, not entirely sure what to make of it. He was aware of the fact that while he might still have all of his lifepoints intact, it might not last too much longer. _‘If Bakura was willing to sacrifice Dark Necrofear to play this card, its powers must be as immense as he says they are. I must do something before I feel the wrath of Dark Sanctuary.’_

The dark spirit laughed at how helpless his greatest adversary looked. “Yugi you fool! Thanks to my Dark Sanctuary magic card, your chances of defeating me have decreased immensely! This dark magic will leave you in a state of constant fear and destroy you!”

 _‘I have to remain strong under the circumstances.’_ Yami changed his grim expression into a more nonchalant one. He didn’t want his foe to think he had lost confidence or was thinking of giving up. “It is you who should be afraid. Your lifepoints are low and you have no monsters on the field to protect you!”

“Ha! That does not worry me in the least! I have the ghost of Dark Sanctuary protecting me. Your monsters can no longer damage my lifepoints! Therefore, my supernatural deck is invincible!” _‘He will be so surprised when he sees that my ghost has possessed his monster.’_

 _‘I have a bad feeling he is right. However, I must take a chance and strike. If I learn all of the abilities of Dark Sanctuary, I may be able to find a way to destroy it.’_ “We’ll see how powerful your Dark Sanctuary magic card really is! Gamma the Magnet Warrior, attack his lifepoints directly!!” The magnet warrior lunged at the dark spirit, preparing to strike, but whilst it was attacking, a ghost came out of it and headed towards Yami. He grunted as it passed through him and drained his energy.

“As you were saying?” the dark spirit taunted.

Yami glowered at the evil spirit. “Explain what just happened right now!!” he ordered.

The dark spirit smiled at his opponent’s indignation. “It is quite simple. The magic of Dark Sanctuary allows me to possess any monster I choose and block your direct attacks, and I have chosen your magnet warrior!”

“It’s possessed?” Yami repeated incredulously.

“Yes, and there’s more! Say goodbye to 750 of your lifepoints! Not to worry, though, they will not go to waste!” Yami watched grimly as his lifepoints were reduced to 3250 and the sinister spirit’s lifepoints rose to nine hundred.

“Now that you know what you’re up against, the wise thing to do is surrender before you suffer even more!” said the dark spirit. “You’re finished!”

“Don’t be too sure! Your lifepoints are still minimal!”

The evil spirit laughed again as he drew his card. “You are more foolish than I thought! Possessing your monsters is one of many abilities my Dark Sanctuary has! For my turn, I play Destiny Board!!” An Ouija board with a bunch of letters on it appeared on the field, hovering in midair.

“Destiny Board?” asked Yami. “What does it do? Answer me!!”

“I’ve seen one of those at a haunted house,” commented Duke.

Vicki gave a groan of annoyance at what the duel was panning itself out to be. “Yes, and I thought this was supposed to be a duel, not some horror film or haunted house.” _‘I hope Yugi hurries up and defeats him...I am so sick of this!’_

Joey’s eyes bugged out in fear at the Ouija board. He never liked overly spooky stuff. “Man this stuff is even creepier than the dark magic!” he wailed.

Serenity felt slightly scared, but she was trying to hide her fear. “Isn’t this just a game?”

“Let’s hope so,” answered Tèa. It took everything she had to hold back a shiver from both the breeze and the ghosts.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at all the freaking out going on. _‘Bakura has proven himself to be an impressive duelist. However, if Yugi loses to him, I won’t forgive him.’_

“I’ll ask you again, what does your magic card do?” asked Yami.

The dark spirit gave an amused look at Yami’s impatience. “It is simply a countdown to your destruction as it allows me to communicate with the Shadow Realm in order to spell out a message for you, which means in 5 turns you will be history!!”

“Your ghosts do not frighten me! I can assure you I will defeat you before the five turns are over!” vowed Yami.

“You’re such a naïve fool,” the dark spirit said with a laugh. “My card is more powerful than you think! Watch and see!” Just then, the arrow slid across the board, onto the letter F. “The first letter is F.”

Yami looked bewildered. “What is it going to spell out?”

“You will just have to see, won’t you? I play the card, Dark Door, which limits the attacks from your monsters to just one per turn! Next, I play the card Earthbound Spirit, and I’ll sacrifice it to keep Dark Sanctuary in play. I’ll end my turn by setting a trap card face down. Now make your move if you think you can!” The spirit smiled as he watched the wandering ghost travel into Dark Magician Girl.

“Don’t mind if I do!”

“Come on, Yugi!” cheered Tèa.

“Hang in there!” Tristan belted out.

“Yeah, you have what it takes to end this!” chimed Vicki.

Serenity, worried, turned to face her brother. “Joey? You think Yugi can still win this?”

Joey looked at his sister. He could see how scared she was, and he couldn’t say he blamed her. “Yeah. Yugi will pull through. It might be hard, but it takes much more than this to keep my pal down!”

“I hope so,” said Serenity wistfully. Although she didn’t know Yugi very well yet, he was her brother’s best friend and anyone who was a friend of his was also her friend, so she wished the spiky haired teen success.

“Me too, sis.” _‘This horror show is giving me the willies. I can definitely see how he was able to beat Bonz now.’_

Yami drew his card and looked thoughtful. _‘Kuriboh…he’s too weak to attack with and I really need to plan my moves methodically if I am to win this duel. But that will be hard knowing I can only attack once per turn and his face down card could mean that he has set a trap for me. Since Gamma the Magnet Warrior is possessed, I can’t attack with him.’_ “I play Kuriboh in defense mode! Dark Magician Girl, attack!!” As the female spellcaster prepared to emit the burst of dark magic from her scepter, a ghost came out of her and passed through the ancient pharaoh’s body, causing him to groan in pain.

“As you can see, I can choose a different monster to possess each turn,” said the tomb robber, laughing. “I am sure you know what happens next.”

“I lose half of the monster’s attack points and you gain them.”

“That’s right, so say goodbye to 1250 lifepoints!” Yami’s lifepoints decreased to 2000 whereas the evil spirit’s lifepoints increased to twenty one fifty.

 _‘Oh no,’_ thought Yami with a grim expression on his face. _‘Now I have lost half of my lifepoints.’_

“And there’s more,” continued the dark spirit. “It’s time for the second letter on the Destiny Board to be revealed! And the second letter is, I.”

“F, I,” spelled out Serenity.

“Time is running out, Yugi. Only three more turns before your inevitable destruction,” the dark spirit reminded Yami.

The ancient spirit of the millennium puzzle had been trying to find the drawback in his opponent’s strategy and now saw the answer in front of him. “Wait!”

“Yes?” The nefarious tomb robber was curious to hear what his foe wanted to know.

“You have been so sure that your strategy was foolproof, but it has a glaring flaw. We are only allowed to have 5 magic or trap cards in play, and you have nearly used up all of the slots on your duel disk, which means you cannot play the final letter.”

The dark spirit laughed. “Very observant of you to figure out the weakness. However, that rule does not apply for me this time. With Dark Sanctuary in play, I can use up to double the amount of slots on my duel disk.”

Yami lowered his eyes. “It can’t be!”

“It is! So you see Yugi, you cannot stop me!!”

“If Yugi doesn’t do something soon, he will lose the duel,” stated Duke.

“Hey, quit being so pessimistic before I throw you overboard!” snapped Tristan, grabbing the ebony-haired young man by the collar of his shirt.

“Okay, okay, let me go. You’re suffocating me.”

“Humph.” Tristan released his hold on Duke.

Mai was surprised at how formidable a duelist the sinister spirit had proven to be after playing so poorly before, but she knew of her friend’s ability to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. “If Yugi can figure out which one of his monsters is possessed by the ghost, he will be able to launch an attack. I still think he has a chance to win this duel, but he can’t keep losing lifepoints.”

Serenity was even more worried than before. “Joey? Do you agree that Yugi still has a chance?”

“You bet I do! Knowing him, I’m sure he’s thinking of a way to turn this duel around as we speak.”

The dark spirit gave a huffy laugh. He had been tempted to knock Yugi’s friends unconscious to silence them, but decided not to. _‘Those fools are sadly mistaken. Yugi will never counter my strategy and soon his millennium puzzle will be mine!’_ “I play Sangan in attack mode!” (1500 attk) An orange gremlin with a wicked grin appeared. “I sacrifice my Sangan in order to keep Dark Sanctuary in play for this turn. I also activate its special ability, which allows me to draw one card.” He drew a card and looked delighted with his draw. “I shall end my turn. It is only a matter of time before you lose everything!”

“Not likely! I will defeat you if it’s the last thing I do! It’s my turn now!” Yami drew a card. _‘Big Shield Gardna…he is too weak for me to attack with, and if I am to win this duel, I have to go on the offense. But choosing the wrong monster to attack with will be very costly.’_

The dark spirit gave an evil grin as he eyed Yami’s deep in thought expression. _‘Which monster shall I choose to possess this time? I know. I will choose Dark Magician Girl, for if Yugi chooses to attack with it, I will be that much closer to winning this duel.’_ The ghost wandered the field and travelled into the female magician. She groaned softly. _‘He never would have guessed that I would choose Dark Magician Girl twice in a row.’_

Yami eyed the monsters on his side of the field. _‘All right, which monster should I attack with? I know Big Shield Gardna was not possessed because I just drew it. He may have possessed Kuriboh, but it is too weak for me to attack with anyway. I cannot afford another attack like the last one. There is one monster that can help put an end to all of this, but the problem is, it is not in my hand.’_ He quickly skimmed the cards in his hand. _‘Wait! Card Destruction! Perhaps that card can help! The fate of the duel is riding on it.’_ “I play Card Destruction! This requires us to discard the cards in our hands and draw that many new cards!”

The dark spirit looked disgusted. “What are you up to?”

“You’ll see soon enough. Now discard your hand.”

“Very well. Not that it makes a difference.” The dark spirit sent all of the cards he was holding to the graveyard and drew his new cards. “You must be desperate to have made that move.”

“Far from it. “ Yami discarded the cards as well, and drew four new cards. As he had drawn them, he felt a strong force. _‘I can feel it. I drew my Egyptian God card. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to resort to playing the card, but it is the only way I can definitely win this duel.’_ “Prepare to experience a force like no other!”

The eyes of the dark spirit and all the observers popped open at Yami’s words, for they knew it meant he had a big plan to turn the duel around.

 _‘Looks like Yugi is about to play his Egyptian God card,’_ thought Kaiba, a tiny smile forming on his face. _‘He is even smarter than I thought. Let’s see if he can control it.’_

The force was so strong that the diabolical spirit gave a shout of pain. Yami raised his arm in the air that held the card. “I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Kuriboh in order to summon the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon!!” The weaker monsters disappeared and the clouds started crackling with lightning as the spirit of the ancient pharaoh placed the card on the duel disk. The large red colored serpent shaped dragon materialized and wrapped around the blimp, exhaling a mist in Yami Bakura’s direction.

All the spectators looked at the creature in awe. Most of them had never seen anything like it.

“That’s Slifer the Sky Dragon….?” Mai couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous that Yugi had such a powerful monster in his possession.

“What is that?” asked Serenity.

“It must be one of those Egyptian God cards that rare hunter was rambling about,” answered Joey. Just thinking of the rare hunter made his blood boil. _‘I gotta say, I’m glad Yuge won such a powerful card from that Marik creep.’_ He was also nervous about having to contend with the beast if he faced Yugi in the finals.

“This is so awesome,” Mokuba told his big brother. “Yugi will win the duel for sure now.”

“Yes, it is all over for Bakura now. Yugi has proven to be a powerful duelist.” _‘And soon the card will be mine.’_

Ishizu peered outside the window of her room, pleased to know the pharaoh did not have to struggle too much. _‘Slifer the Sky Dragon has been played by the pharaoh just like my millennium necklace told me it would. All three Egyptian God cards are on this ship and my brother must not obtain them. The only one with the power to stop Marik is the pharaoh himself.’_

Keren looked up from the book she had been reading and spotted the dragon. “Wow, what a magnificent creature.”

“Yes. It is the pharaoh’s duty to prevent the God cards from falling into the wrong hands.”

“I know he can.” Keren was so happy she was in the safety of the bedroom as she was certain there had been lightning when the beast was summoned. It brought back memories of the time when the weaker rare hunters were testing the copies of the Winged Dragon of Ra and got struck with the lightning bolts. _‘I am sure that won’t happen to the pharaoh, though.’_

(dueling arena)

For the first time during the duel, the dark spirit was practically shaking in his boots and couldn’t keep from sweating. “This is the card Marik desires. But how can I defeat this all powerful beast? I was so close!”

Marik had decided not to say anything about his ally’s subpar dueling before, since he had managed to pick up the pace. _‘I knew I should have taken control over his mind.’_ Disgusted at the appearance of Slifer, the Egyptian appeared in the evil spirit’s mind.

_Yami Bakura wasn’t too pleased to see Marik. “What do you want?” he asked rudely._

_Marik ignored the evil spirit’s hostile tone. ‘His inability to heed helpful advice will be his undoing.’ “It appears the pharaoh has outsmarted you once again.”_

_The diabolical tomb robber grunted. Surely Marik didn’t come just to tell him the obvious. “Look, unless you have come to tell me something worthwhile, get lost!!”_

_“Calm yourself,” said the cornsilk haired young man. “You are facing a monster with powers that are virtually infinite. In order to defeat it, you will need me.”_

_As much as the dark spirit hated to admit it, Marik was right. He had no idea how to defeat a monster that strong. He sighed. “Go on.”_

_“The attack strength of Slifer the Sky Dragon is determined by how many cards the pharaoh is holding,” explained the tombkeeper. “Since he is holding three cards, that makes its attack power three thousand.”_

_“Thank you for that piece of information. However, I will defeat the monster in my own way.”_

The dark spirit turned to face Yami with an evil grin on his face. “Yugi, you may have summoned your most powerful creature, but that does not guarantee your victory. Remember, my Dark Sanctuary is still wandering the playing field.”

“I am aware of that.” Yami watched calmly as the ghost travelled towards the large dragon. The ghost dissipated as it hit the monster.

The dark spirit looked stunned at what just happened. “What is this? My ghost had no effect!”

Marik appeared in Yami Bakura’s mind once again. _“Magic cards are useless on Egyptian God cards. You have a lot to learn about the powers of an Egyptian God.”_

The horrible realization hit the dark spirit that he was now trapped and there was no possible way he would be come up with another strategy. _‘It is all over for me. I have no cards in my hand or monsters on the field to protect me. Dark Sanctuary was my only hope but Slifer has rendered it useless. I have my face down card but it will be of no use to me.’_ “I can’t lose! There’s too much at stake for me! I must win this duel!”

“You won’t win!” said Yami. “This duel is over!”

“Yeah, nice going, Yuge!” yelled Joey. He clenched a fist and shook it at the evil spirit. “Get ready Bakura, you’re toast!!”

The dark spirit clenched his teeth and started to squirm and sweat.

_“It’s not over yet, you fool!” said Marik. “I have a plan to win this duel!” He was not going to accept defeat. He wanted the Egyptian God card and he was going to have it._

_“What is it?” snapped the evil spirit. He hoped it was a good plan as he knew all too well Marik’s track record against the spirit of the millennium puzzle._

_‘This is it,’_ thought Yami. _‘I will win the duel once I call out an attack.’_ “Go, Slifer the Sky Dragon! Attack his lifepoints with—“he stopped in midsentence. _‘I sense something.’_ What he sensed was another sinister force. He looked up and saw the tall caped tanned skinned man from earlier. The man was walking towards him, carrying the millennium rod. _‘It’s Marik…what does he want?’_ He wondered why the Egyptian would appear now of all times and had a very bad feeling about his presence.

“I would advise you to wait before attacking with Slifer the Sky Dragon,” said Odion in a dark tone.

Yami gave the tall man a hard look. He didn’t appreciate his duel being interrupted one bit. “What do you want, Marik?”

“Hey, you wanna mess with someone, mess with me, you prick!” Joey cracked his knuckles and was about to rush forward and beat up Odion, but Tristan and Duke grabbed a hold of him before he could go too far.

“Joey, calm down, dude!” said Duke.

“I don’t think you wanna mess with him, man!” added Tristan.

The real Marik gave an evil smirk. _‘They think he’s me. Crushing the fools will be simple.’_

Mokuba glared at Odion. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing? You can’t just interrupt someone’s duel!”

Odion simply ignored the little boy. He could very well grab him and throw him overboard, but that was not what he had come for.

“What is it?” pressed Yami.

“Listen carefully. Bakura is under the control of my millennium rod, and he will only do what I command him to do,” said Odion, holding up the gold colored item.

“But how can that be?” questioned the ancient spirit of the pharaoh. He was unsure about whether he should believe his adversary or not. “I thought the evil spirit of the ring was in control.”

Odion cracked a smile at the skepticism Yami showed. “I am controlling both of them. Now watch as I prove it by freeing your friend’s mind.”

_“Just what do you think you’re doing, Marik?” the dark spirit demanded to know. Marik was really trying his patience with the beating around the bush thing._

_“The only way to win this duel is to release the control of your weak half,” said the cornsilk blonde young man._

_“Why should I?” asked the evil spirit._

_“Your opponent wouldn’t destroy his friend.”_

_As much as Yami Bakura hated to take orders, he thought Marik made sense. “Fine.”_ Yugi’s friends gasped as the dark spirit released control of the young man, leaving in place the severely wounded Bakura. He fell to his knees, clutching his left arm. “My arm…it hurts…” he mumbled. It was bothering him even more than he remembered, which worried him.

Instantly, Yami’s eyes filled with concern for his injured friend. All thoughts of winning disappeared from his mind. “Bakura!”

“Are you okay?” Tèa called from the sidelines.

Vicki clicked her tongue. _‘Poor laddie. I imagine those direct attacks must have taken quite a toll on him.’_ She thought he was lucky his dark half was in control of him for most of the duel to take the damage, otherwise her classmate would have possibly died. _‘He should have stayed in bed.’_

“Yugi help me! I don’t know where I am. Why am I dueling?” Bakura pushed back the shirt sleeve on his bandaged arm and frowned at the blood on it. “How did I get this wound on my arm?”

“It is him,” acknowledged Yami in a low voice.

“As you can see, Yugi, Bakura is badly hurt,” stated Odion. “Without the evil spirit sustaining him, he is weak. The devastation caused by your Egyptian God monster will make your friend’s condition even worse. Would you risk the health of your friend?”

Yami caught on to the plan and it came as no surprise to him. It also brought back the memory of his duel against Kaiba and how the CEO had threatened to commit suicide if he attacked the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. “Only a coward would do something like this to win a duel!”

“That’s a cheap trick, _Marik!_ ” Joey spat.

“Bakura, hang on!” yelled Tristan.

 _‘Well done, Odion,’_ thought Marik, smirking. _‘He will never attack his pathetic defenseless friend now.’_

Odion proceeded to leave the arena. _‘Master Marik knows what is best. I must obey his commands, even if it costs me the love and respect from Keren.’_

Bakura hunched over in pain. “I don’t feel very well.” Besides his arm hurting, he felt nauseated and faint. It was almost as if he would pass out any minute.

“Bakura!” Yami started to run to his friend to help him.

“Stop right there!” barked Roland in an authoritative tone. “You’re not allowed to touch your opponent in a duel! Take one more step and you’ll be disqualified!”

Yami froze in his tracks and grunted. _‘I have to help Bakura, but if I do, I will be kicked out of the finals!’_

Yugi’s friends looked at the henchman with disapproval. They couldn’t understand how he could be so cold-hearted about Bakura’s current condition.

“Stop the duel right now!” ordered Tèa.

“Bakura needs to see a doctor right away!” said Tristan. _‘If he dies, there will be hell to pay.’_

“Yeah, wake up!” added Vicki. “You’re so concerned about rules for a frivolous tournament yet one of your participants could die! Could you live with yourself if that happened?”

“Vicki…” Mai wasn’t expecting such vehemence, but she agreed with the brunette’s words.

Roland was speechless. No teenager had ever chastised him before, with the exception of his boss. He understood her concern, but felt it was more important to enforce the rules his boss had set.

Marik looked on, smiling about what he had just accomplished. _‘This is the perfect plan. With Bakura in need of medical attention, Yami will lose the duel and his Egyptian God card.’_ He shot a quick glance at the Scottish girl. He was oddly turned on by her brashness. _‘Too bad your words will make no difference.’_

“If you don’t continue to duel, you will forfeit the match,” warned the referee.

“Yugi, help!” begged the white haired young man.

Yami clenched his teeth and fists, struggling to make a decision. _‘If I attack Bakura to win this duel, he will be hurt even more severely, and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if that happened. But if I don’t make my move, I will be disqualified from the finals.’_ The ancient spirit suddenly felt anger...anger at Marik for daring to threaten him with Bakura’s life.

“Yugi, what’s the matter with you?” asked Kaiba, getting frustrated with his rival. “Hurry up and make your final move!” He failed to understand how sometimes his rival allowed his soft emotions to get in the way of making much needed choices. Plus, he wanted Yugi to advance so he could face him.

“I offer you a second warning,” said Roland. “Make your move if you want to continue in the finals.”

Joey had enough of the henchman’s heartless attitude. He climbed on top of the deck. “Chill out, man! Can’t you see the poor guy is injured?! Come on! What kind of show are you guys running here?”

“Joey, don’t do it!” warned Duke and Tristan, coming up behind the blonde. They were afraid his temper would get the better of him and he would get in trouble.

“You be quiet!” ordered Roland. “This does not concern you! If you don’t get down from there, you will also be disqualified!”

No way was Joey going to listen to that. “What?!! Are you kidding me? If I come down there, Bakura will not be the only one needing medical attention, you will—aaaaah!” Duke and Tristan pulled Joey off the deck before he could finish his threat.

“Please, someone help me,” Bakura weakly pleaded. “I don’t feel well at all. I must lie down and get some rest. Please.”

Roland decided to pretend Joey’s tirade didn’t happen. He turned to the spiky haired young man. “Continue to duel now.”

“Hurry up, Yugi!” urged Kaiba.

A silhouette of Yugi appeared. He realized Kaiba and his henchman were becoming impatient with him, but he was deathly afraid he would do something he would regret later. His fists started trembling. _‘I have to make a decision. Do I risk Bakura’s health to save the world?’_ He shook his head. _‘No, I just can’t do that. I can only hope the evil spirit comes back to duel in time.’_

The evil spirit appeared to Marik and watched his foe wrestle within himself to make the correct choice. _“We’re about to win this duel. Yugi would never attack his friend Bakura.”_

_“That’s true, but Yami might, if he wants to win the duel at all costs,” said Marik._

_“You are right, and that’s a risk I cannot take.” The sinister spirit turned to face his ally. “Your plan to win the duel is quite devious indeed. You are quite clever. However, I do not participate in foul play. I have my own method of winning my battles. Get lost!” He zapped the silhouette of Marik away, making him scream in surprise._ Bakura’s dark side took over once again, giving him the strength to stand up once again. He grinned evilly. “I’m back.”

Yami’s expression was mixed with relief and indignation. “It’s you.”

The dark spirit laughed. “That’s right. I suspect you may attack your friend to win the duel and I can’t risk his health! I still need him. So if you intend to use your Egyptian God monster to attack, why don’t you use it on me right now?”

Yami hesitated, just in case the spirit was just testing him.

“Come on, Yugi!” challenged the tomb robber.

Yami made up his mind. “All right! Now, go, Slifer the Sky Dragon! Attack!!” The lengthy dragon shot a thunderbolt out of its mouth. The dark spirit gave an evil laugh as he took the brunt of the attack and the remainder of his lifepoints dropped to zero. “You may have defeated me this time Yugi, but one day I will bury you in the darkness!” The force of the attack blew his millennium ring away, and with that, he disappeared, revealing his hikari once again. The young man lay down on the field, exhausted and in pain.

Roland raised an arm and declared, “The winner is duelist number 3, Yugi Mutou!”

“Yeah!” cheered Joey. He was so relieved the whole thing was over. “Now lower that arena and get them down here!!”

Roland did so, and Yami and his friends rushed over to Bakura. Yami held up the barely conscious Bakura. The young man slowly opened his eyes. “Where am I?” he faintly asked.

“You’re with your friends, now, Bakura,” answered the spirit of the pharaoh.

Serenity looked worried for Bakura. “He’s still bleeding.” Although she didn’t know Bakura very well yet, it always upset her when people were hurt.

“Yeah, he needs therapy and rest,” said Tristan. “Put him on my back.”

Duke and Joey lifted Bakura and placed him on Tristan’s back. Tristan pulled his friend securely on his back by holding him by his knees and carried him off the playing field, to his room.

Yugi’s silhouette appeared next to Yami. _‘I’m glad Bakura will make it. That was one of the toughest decisions I ever had to make. If the spirit didn’t come back to duel, I don’t know what I would have done. Although the spirit of the ring is evil and controls Bakura against his will, he appears to have the same mission of protecting the host as the spirit of my puzzle does.’_

_Yugi turned to his alter-ego. “There is one main difference between the spirit of the ring and you, Yami.”_

_Yami gave a curious look. ”What’s that?”_

_“You may protect me the way the dark spirit has to protect Bakura, but I want to help you because I consider you to be my friend. I feel we both help each other in times of need.”_

_Yami looked at his hikari, amazed. He never heard him outwardly admit friendship between them before, but it made his heart feel warm._

_“You have been there for me ever since I completed the millennium puzzle, and I want to repay you by helping you save the world from destruction and regain your long lost memories.”_

_“Thank you.” The ancient pharaoh knew he was quite fortunate to have found a friend in his weaker half._

_“I believe our battle has just begun and will become even tougher, but we will be able to prevail with the help of our friends and the Heart of the Cards. There’s no way we can lose with such a strong support system.”_

_“You’re right! Nothing will get in the way of our destiny!”_

_“Awesome! Now take a rest from our duel.” Yugi exchanged a high five with his counterpart and regained control._

Yugi realized his friends must have already left, and started to leave so he could check on his ailing friend.

“Yugi, wait!” Roland called after the teen.

Yugi stopped and turned around to see what the henchman wanted.

“As the winner of the duel, you are entitled to take a rare card from your opponent’s deck. “

Yugi gave this some thought, but didn’t feel right about taking advantage of the ante rule. “No way. It’s unfortunate enough that Bakura is badly injured. He doesn’t need this, too.” He left the arena.

Mokuba watched as Yugi left. “That was an awesome duel. I knew Yugi would win.”

Kaiba looked slightly uncomfortable at such confidence in his rival. “Bakura has proven to be a formidable duelist, worthy of being Yugi’s opponent.” _‘Wait for me, Yugi. I will beat you down in the finals.’_

Yugi met the gang crowding around Bakura, who was resting peacefully in his bed. He stood on the opposite side of the bed so he would be facing his friends and able to watch over Bakura at the same time. “How is he?” the tri-color haired teen asked.

“His arm has stopped bleeding, which is a good thing,” answered Duke. “However, he needs lots of rest. We need to talk to Kaiba so he could land this blimp and take him to the hospital for proper treatment.”

“Some crazy stuff went down in the duel when Marik showed up,” said Joey. “What happened up there?”

“For some reason, Marik didn’t want the evil spirit to lose the duel, so I suspect he talked him into releasing control over the real Bakura. Since he had been injured, Marik knew I wouldn’t attack him. But the dark spirit must have been afraid I would attack, because at the last minute he appeared again.”

Joey’s eyes widened. A villain letting a hero win? He had never heard of such a thing happening before. “You mean to tell me the evil spirit let you win?”

“Yes, because he depends on Bakura to survive.”

Joey had found it so hard to watch his best friend struggle to decide whether to attack or not so it had been a relief when the spirit reappeared. But he was sure Bakura took some of the impact, judging from his condition. “I’m afraid I don’t completely follow. Even though the evil spirit came back to duel, you still ended up attacking the real Bakura.”

“No,” explained Yugi calmly. “Since the evil spirit was in control of Bakura when I attacked him, the real Bakura was spared.”

“I don’t know if this sounds weird to you guys, but it seems to me Marik and the evil spirit were in this duel together.”

“No, it’s not weird at all,” said Yugi. “I got that impression when Marik threatened me with Bakura’s life.”

Joey gritted his teeth thinking about the Egyptian’s stunt he pulled in an attempt to prevent Yugi from winning. “I’m gonna tear that Marik to pieces one day!” He started shaking with anger.

“Joey, I know how you feel, but just calm down,” said Serenity.

Vicki mockingly rubbed her forehead. Just hearing Marik’s name gave her a headache. “Enough about Marik. Let’s find Kaiba and see if he is willing to land this blimp.” _‘I’m sure getting him to help us will be like pulling teeth, if he is anything like his goons.’_

“You’re right. Let’s go.” Tristan got up from Bakura’s bedside. Everyone but Tèa followed him.

Vicki and the others briefly turned back as they noticed Tèa had not followed. “What’s up, Tèa? Aren’t you coming?” asked Vicki.

“No it’s all right,” answered the aspiring dancer. “I’ll just stay here and watch Bakura. You guys can go ahead. We don’t all need to go. “

“I guess that’s true. Well you watch over him then. I am sure he will be in very good hands.” Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Vicki turned to leave. Yugi let out a gasp.

“Hey Yuge, what’s wrong?” asked Joey.

“The millennium ring…it’s gone,” answered the spiky haired teen.

Tristan rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t surprise me in the least...the thing seems to have a mind of its own.”

“Oh I’m sure your Egyptian God monster blasted it sky high,” suggested Joey. “We can look for it later. We have more important things to do like getting help for Bakura.”

“All right.” Yugi followed his friends out of the room.

All of a sudden, Tèa heard sinister laughter, her eyes went blank and the millennium ring appeared in her hand. She gave a soft evil chuckle.


	32. Chapter 32

_“Attention all duelists, our first duel of the finals is now complete! There will be a twenty minute break before the second duel! Afterwards, please return to the dueling hall for the choosing of the duelists for the second match!”_ Roland announced over the PA system.

All of the finalists heard the announcement. Mai chose to use that time to go over the strategy for her duel so she would be ready regardless of when it would occur and who she would face. Odion and Ishizu sat in their rooms, meditating. Marik was sitting in a chair, stirring the ice cubes around in his drink with his finger. He chuckled to himself as he thought of how Ishizu would react if she saw him doing that. He could just hear her saying, _‘Marik, don’t play with your food or drink’_ in her motherly voice. _‘It will be interesting if sister and I cross paths in the finals. It has been such a long time.’_ He still had love for the older woman even though he was too caught up in his scheme to show it.

“Well twenty minutes is more than enough time to talk to Kaiba and get him to land this blimp,” commented Joey, whilst he walked through the halls with his friends to find Kaiba’s room. _‘Hopefully I’ll have time to eat a quick snack before Duke and Tristan eat everything.’_ He was still a bit sore about how they just crashed his room and interrupted the quality time with his sister, but there were no spare rooms for the spectators, so he had been forced to let them stay.

Just then, Mokuba entered the hall. He looked shocked to see Yugi and his friends there. “Hey, what are you guys doing in this area? It is off-limits.”

Yugi noted the firm expression on the young boy’s face. “We have to speak to your brother. It is important,” he responded, speaking for himself and the others.

Mokuba’s expression softened a bit. “That’s his room,” he answered, pointing out the door which was labeled number one. “However, he will not be thrilled to see you, so whatever you have come to see him for, make it quick.”

Joey pretended he didn’t hear the warning, rushed forward and started banging on the door. “Open up this door, Kaiba! I know you’re in there and can hear me!”

Mokuba was absolutely appalled at the blonde’s rudeness. He started flailing his arms. “What do you think you’re doing? You can’t disturb my brother while he’s trying to prepare for a duel! Stop it!”

Joey simply ignored the little boy’s protests and kept knocking until all of a sudden, the door opened and there stood Kaiba, staring him down. Joey was about to knock one more time, but he realized the ruthless businessman was standing there and he almost hit him. He knew it would not be a good idea even though he honestly felt like doing so at times.

Kaiba sneered at Joey. _‘What a goof…how could he have made it this far?’_ “You’re such an amateur duelist, Wheeler. Do you not know the importance of preparing for a duel?”

Joey began to see red. Kaiba was always acting like a snob towards him. “What did you just say?!” He rushed forward to beat up the CEO for real, but Tristan held him back.

“Now is not the time to be arguing, so just calm yourself, man,” said the pointy haired young man.

“Kaiba, we need your help,” said Yugi earnestly.

Kaiba looked at his rival. “Yugi…” He was only slightly more pleased to see him than he was to see the others, but could sense a child-like spirit in him where he couldn’t get very angry. “What is it now?” He didn’t know why, but he stepped to the side so Yugi and his friends could enter. They thought it was strange since he had terrible people skills most of the time, but they took him up on his offer and entered. Even so, they felt uncomfortable in his presence.

 _‘What’s this? Money bags is actually displaying manners?’_ thought Vicki as she walked into his room. She had believed Joey had overdone it in his way of getting Kaiba to open the door, but had to stifle a giggle when the blonde nearly punched him.

Kaiba gave Yugi a look that said to start talking and make it quick.

“Bakura is hurt,” the spiky haired teen explained. “He needs medical care right away or else he will get worse. Would it be possible for you to land the ship and take him to a hospital during our break?”

Kaiba frowned slightly at the request as he sat down. “You want me to stop the ship?”

Yugi nodded.”Bakura desperately needs help. He has been unconscious since the duel ended.”

“We temporarily stopped the bleeding but that won’t last,” said Tristan.

“He had left the hospital before he should have,” said Joey, having calmed down some.

“Well if he was foolish enough to leave the hospital before he had fully recovered, it is not my concern,” said the CEO coolly.

It broke Serenity’s heart that Kaiba was being so cold when she knew he could have a warm heart when he wanted. “Please, Kaiba, if you don’t land the ship, Bakura could die!”

“Huh?” The former world dueling champion glanced up at Serenity and felt his heart soften a bit. _‘Such innocence.’_ The innocence he saw in the young girl reminded him of what he saw in his younger brother.

Vicki was thinking of how she could be civil, which was quite difficult to do considering her opinion of the CEO. “The lassie speaks reason, you know. You should listen to her.”

Kaiba grunted at the brunette. “If Bakura was able to participate in a duel, then he should be strong enough to deal with his own injuries.”

“A person’s life is more important than any duel,” said Serenity quietly. She had to pinch herself to keep her lip from trembling. It looked like the CEO was not going to budge, and she couldn’t stand the thought of Bakura dying. Sure, her brother was stubborn at times, but he was definitely more relenting than Kaiba was.

Tristan felt like pulling out his hair in frustration. “Can’t you stop being so selfish for once??”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with you?” agreed Duke.

Joey had just about lost patience with Kaiba and only kept his temper by a thread for Serenity’s sake. “Have you no heart?!”

“It is impossible for me to land the ship.” Kaiba got up and went to the window.

“What?! Then let’s dance!” Joey went after Kaiba, but Yugi blocked his way to keep him from going too far.

“Relax, Joey!” said the tri-colored haired young man.

“Well, answer me this, Kaiba,” said Vicki. “Do you have any doctors on your ship in case things like this happen?” She was starting to get the feeling she was someplace where she would be in danger.

Kaiba briefly glanced at the chocolate haired girl, and turned his head away. “Perhaps I do.” _‘Sometimes I do not know why I put up with these dorks.’_ He sighed, for he could see Yugi and his friends were not going to take no for an answer, and he felt compelled to appease them, if only to get them out of his sight. He pressed a button on his collar. “Send some medics to room number six.”

There was a sense of relief in the air. Joey thought he was gonna have to get physical. Before Serenity or Yugi could thank the CEO, Mokuba explained, “This blimp has more facilities than most hospitals in the city do, and the doctors here are better trained. Bakura is in good hands here.”

“All right. Thank you, lad.” Vicki and the others exited the room.

“So you guys think Bakura will be okay in the hands of Kaiba’s quacks?” asked Joey, once he and the rest of the gang were a far enough distance from Kaiba’s room.

“I believe so,” said Vicki. “I do trust Mokuba, so if he says they’re excellent doctors, I believe him.”

“I guess you’re right.” Joey was still skeptical, but he was also aware of the fact that Mokuba and his brother were like night and day.

“Hey Serenity, your speech back there was awesome!” Tristan told the young girl.

Duke turned green with envy. _‘He thinks he’s gonna get her without a fight? No way!’_ On an impulse, he took Serenity’s hands in his hands. “Yeah, who would have thought you would be able to persuade someone like Kaiba?”

Serenity’s face turned bright red at Duke’s touch. “I’m not that great. I just told him the truth.”

“No need to be so modest.” Duke released Serenity’s hands, seeing her discomfort.

“Hey guys, let’s look for Bakura’s ring while we still have time,” spoke up Tristan, wanting to change the subject somewhat.

“Yeah, but which one of us should go?” asked Joey. “We don’t all have to.”

“I would, but I am feeling a bit stiff from the cold winds, so I will have to feel a bit of warmth before the second duel,” said Vicki.

Tristan looked thoughtful, as he knew Vicki was speaking of her arthritis pain. “Well don’t worry about it. And you, Joey and Yugi have duels to prepare for.”

“I could have been doing that earlier, if it were not for certain people,” the blonde grumbled, whilst Yugi said, “It’s all right. I know what strategy I will use.”

 _‘This is my chance to really bond with Serenity.’_ “I think Serenity and I should be the ones to look for the ring,” said Duke, taking a hold of one of Serenity’s hands.

A tinge of jealousy hit Tristan. He knew what Duke was scheming and he was not going to allow it. “I don’t think so! You and I will be the ones to look for the ring.” He covered Duke’s mouth to keep him from objecting.

“Let go of me!” protested Duke in a garbled voice.

Yugi and Vicki looked uncomfortable by the bickering going on, but tried their hardest to ignore it.

“All right. See you guys later,” said Joey.

“Right! We won’t come back without that ring,” promised Tristan. He dragged Duke away from Serenity, towards the elevator and inside of it, the ebony-haired young man squirming the whole time.

Joey and Yugi went to their rooms to go over their dueling strategies, and Vicki decided to see what Mai was up to.

Tristan and Duke stood on the upper deck of the blimp, searching around for the millennium ring. Tristan had figured it would have been lost up there since it was the last place Bakura had it. So far, there was no trace of the ring anywhere.

Tristan gave a frustrated sigh at the lack of progress he was making. _‘Dagnabbit, where is that blasted ring?’_ He found it so annoying how there seemed to be no control over whether the ring stayed or went.

Duke couldn’t take it anymore. He threw his arms up in the air. “Whose bright idea was it to look for the ring out here, anyway?”

Tristan was already in a bad mood because of how he had no luck finding the ring. “Listen, it would be nice if you would actually make yourself useful by helping instead of complaining.”

“If you would take your head out of your butt for a second, you will see that there is nothing up here but cold air,” snapped the raven-haired young man. “Are you trying to make me catch a cold or something?”

Tristan decided to ignore the first comment as it was nothing worth arguing over. “Actually, I have something to say to you and I wanted to say it when we were alone.”

“Oh?” Duke raised an eyebrow. “And just what might that be?”

“Ever since you have arrived in Battle City, you’ve been getting on my nerves. You’re trying to get much too close to Serenity.”

Duke started twirling a short strand of hair around his finger. “Are you a relative of Serenity’s or her lover or something? Who died and made you police of who I like?”

Tristan began to see red. “And what do you mean by that?”

“I’m saying that unless you’re Joey, you have no right to question me,” replied Duke. “If you have such strong feelings for her, you should just tell her you like her. It’s not that hard.”

“What do you know, dice boy?”

“A lot more than you, pointy haired clown!” retorted Duke.

 _‘All right, that does it!’_ It was one thing when Duke flirted with Serenity, but when he insulted Tristan’s intelligence, he went too far. “I’m gonna make you regret those words!” Tristan started cracking his knuckles.

Duke had an amused look on his face. “Oh, I’d like to see you try.”

“I will!” Tristan clenched a fist and extended the arm in an attempt to punch the young man in the nose, but Duke dodged the blow and shoved Tristan away. He fell against the dueling platform.

Tristan got back up. He could feel his blood pressure rising. “Why you…” He shoved Duke even harder, so hard that the Dungeon Dice Monster creator lost his balance and started to fall off the top of the blimp.

 _‘Darn! I didn’t mean to do that.’_ When Tristan realized what he had done, he quickly reached out and caught Duke by his wrist before he could plummet to his death. He was also falling so he caught onto the edge of the blimp. Seeing that pulling himself with Duke in tow was out of the question, he simply dangled from the edge. Holding on was putting quite a strain on his hand. He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hang on, and beneath him was a long way down. “Whatever you do, Duke, don’t look down!”

“You jerk!” Duke interjected. “You must be trying to kill me!”

A look of guilt appeared on the brunette young man’s face, knowing he let his temper get the better of him and his friend would pay the price. “I’m sorry dude. I’ll get you out of this! I promise!”

Duke laughed in a cynical way. “I can’t _wait_ for this one,” he muttered.

“Is anyone out there?” yelled Tristan. “Please help us!!”

“ _That’s_ your plan?” Duke rolled his eyes.

Tristan knew this was not the time to argue back, as snarky as Duke was being. “Help!” he continued to shout.

Unable to come up with a better idea, Duke started screaming for help with Tristan. So far, no one was coming. He quietly said a prayer that someone would come.

“By the way, how is your grip?” Duke asked Tristan.

Drat. Tristan had been hoping Duke wouldn’t ask that. “Now that you’ve mentioned it, not good! My hand is very numb!” Not only that, but the pointy-haired young man’s fingers felt like they were being chopped off.

Duke cursed under his breath. He didn’t like the news at all. And he felt like he was being dropped. “Try to hang on!”

“I wish I could but my hand is slipping!” Just as he said those words, he could feel he no longer had a grip and he and Duke started to fall. As he was beginning to fall, someone reached out and grabbed him by the wrist.

Duke had been preparing for his death, but noticed he was no longer falling. _‘My prayers must have been answered.’_ “Hey dude, what’s going on?”

“Someone’s got me!” Tristan looked up to see who it was. It was a tan-skinned man with a turban wrapped around his head, wearing donut shaped earrings and a cream colored cloak. “Hey Mister, will you help us up?”

The man said nothing, but continued to pull Tristan and Duke up, onto the platform. He exited the arena without so much of a word.

By then, Duke was out of breath and had forgotten about the argument. “That was too close.”

Tristan’s mind had started to wander, so he didn’t see when the stranger left. “Thank you so much. I owe you one. Tell me, what’s your name?” Tristan looked around but didn’t see his rescuer anywhere. “Huh? Where did he go?”

Duke could hear the brunette rambling, and wondered what was going on. He turned around so he was facing him. “Huh? Something wrong, Tristan?”

“I was talking about the guy who just saved us,” explained Tristan. “He was wearing a bathrobe.”

Duke frowned. “A bathrobe?”

“Yeah! I’m not making this up.”

“I’m not saying you were. But then, where is he?”

“He must have disappeared.”

Ishizu was aware of Shadi’s presence on the vessel, due to her millennium necklace, and it also revealed he would be coming to pay her a visit. She decided now was a good time to pay her brother Marik a visit and speak with him while Shadi was talking to Yugi. She arose from the chair she had been sitting in.

“Ishizu? Where are you going?” asked Keren.

“I’m going to speak with Marik,” answered the younger woman.

“Perfect timing. I would like to come along as well, if that is all right with you.”

“Keren…” Ishizu had her doubts about this, and not because she was afraid Marik would harm Keren, since she had foreseen that he wouldn’t. She just wasn’t sure if Keren could handle one of Marik’s tirades, especially considering she was dealing with her own emotional pain. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” answered the Israel native firmly. “I am through walking on eggshells when dealing with him. I have something to tell him that I think will jog his memory.” Although she never realized it until now, she often had concerns that the tombkeeper considered her to be a romantic fool because of her love for Odion. Although he hadn’t said anything like that to her, it didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking it.

“I understand. Well, come along, then.”

Keren smiled to show her gratitude and followed Ishizu out of the bedroom. They both headed for Marik’s room together.

Marik had just finished drinking his glass of juice and was now making an adjustment to his dueling deck. He wanted to ensure that it would be strong enough to defeat his opponent. _‘Those fools will be in for a surprise once they witness the power of my deck.’_ He especially couldn’t wait to use it against Yugi and his counterpart.

 _‘Knock, knock.’_ Marik pretended he didn’t hear the knocking and finished putting his deck together, hoping whoever it was would take the hint and get lost.

 _‘Knock knock.’_ Marik’s first instinct was to banish the person who dared to disturb him to the Shadow Realm, especially if it was Odion. He had given the older man instructions not to disturb him unless it was an emergency. Gritting his teeth, he clutched his millennium rod and went to the door and opened it, prepared to give Odion a chewing out.

Standing there was not Odion, but Ishizu and Keren, both with very serious expressions on their faces. He thought he saw something in Keren’s eyes, like sadness.

“Well, well, Ishizu and Keren, what a very pleasant surprise,” said Marik, his temper subsiding a bit. His lips stretched into a small smile. “It has been a very long time since I have crossed paths with either of you.”

“Yes, it has been a long time, brother,” agreed Ishizu.

Keren looked down at her feet. She was so tempted to let Ishizu do the talking because although she vowed to be more assertive, she still found the young man to be hard to read. _‘Now is not a good time to be a coward,’_ a voice inside her head chided her. “You seem to be as healthy as I remember seeing you, and I am glad,” she finally forced out.

Marik chuckled lightly. “In spite of your little accident, I can say the same about you,” he retorted playfully. _’Keren is as witty as ever, I see.’_ Then he remembered his manners—at least what was left of them. “Why don’t you ladies come in?” He stepped back so they could enter.

The two young women entered the room without so much of a word, unsure what to make of the invitation.

“What do I owe the honor of your visit?” Marik sat in his chair.

Keren had grown so accustomed to seeing the cornsilk haired young man so quick-tempered, this friendly side to him was scaring her a bit. But at least it reminded her that there was no reason for her to be afraid to say what she had to say to him.

“There’s something important I must tell you,” Ishizu told her younger brother.

“Oh?” Marik arched an eyebrow, genuinely curious. “And what is that?”

“I know for many years you believed the pharaoh was responsible for our father’s death but it is time you learned the truth. The pharaoh would never do such a thing, but for the past six years you have been under the control of an evil force, and it is controlling you against your will.” Because Ishizu knew what she would say to Marik beforehand, the explanation easily rolled off her tongue.

“And it was you who introduced me to Odion,” Keren spoke up. “I remember that very vividly.”

Marik flinched slightly. _‘This cannot be true. To think all of my actions have been for naught? No, I won’t accept that.’_ He got the impression his sister was just standing in his way again, as she seemed intent on opposing him. “Nonsense!”

 _‘Uh-oh,’_ thought Keren, ignoring the dull ache in her broken finger. _‘I’m wondering if this was such a good idea.’_

Ishizu didn’t seem to be fazed by the outburst, though. She expected such a reaction, and she knew it must be a shock for him. “If you do not believe my words, then perhaps using the power of my millennium necklace to transport you to the time of the events will convince you.”

“I highly doubt that, but I would like to see you try!”

“Very well.” Ishizu placed her hands by each corner of her necklace in a mystic manner, invoking its power.

Marik watched as the light from the necklace engulfed him. He screamed as he was overwhelmed by its power. He couldn’t help it. He never dreamed the millennium necklace would possess that much power. _‘I must have underestimated the power of the necklace.’_

_*Flashback begins*_

_Marik and Ishizu returned from the surface and hurried into the bedroom they shared. Keren was right behind them. The sheets on Marik’s bed were rolled back, revealing a pillow of some sort. They could also hear some screams of pain. When they looked to see why, their frantic expressions turned into horror. Keren nearly fainted._

_Mr. Ishtar was beating Odion with a whip. The lashes were so vicious that the young man’s clothing ripped and his wounds, which were bleeding were visible. The tattooed face young man collapsed from the pain. Mr. Ishtar stood over him, breathing heavily._

_“Odion!” Marik ran over to his older adopted brother and knelt next to him._

_Odion was starting to lose consciousness. “Master Marik…I’m sorry I let you down. I tried my best…”_

_“I know.” Marik bent over and hugged his protector. His blood got on Marik’s clothes._

_Mr. Ishtar turned to face his two children with a dark look on his face. “Marik! Ishizu! You know you are forbidden to ever leave underground! I have punished Odion for allowing you two to disobey me! Now, who is this little girl? I didn’t recall giving you permission to invite anyone to our home!” The older man rudely pointed to Keren._

_Keren looked away so she wouldn’t have to face the surly man. She didn’t see how he and Marik were related at all. ‘Hmm…if the gentleman is so angry, maybe I should leave, but I still want to meet Odion. What should I do?’_

_Marik squirmed nervously. He wasn’t sure how to explain to his father who the teenager was without making him angrier, but he knew he would never get away with lying, either. He gulped._

_“Answer me!” barked Mr. Ishtar, lashing at the ground with his whip._

_Marik started trembling and the palms of his hands started to sweat. He looked into his father’s eyes and saw fury in them. He looked down at his feet. “Her name is Keren. She is a new friend and Ishizu and I brought her here to meet Odion.”_

_“I-It’s all right. I will leave if you want me to,” stammered Keren, getting the feeling she was not welcome. “I never meant to intrude.”_

_Mr. Ishtar studied the teenager before him. By her clothing he could tell she was a foreigner. “You should never have come here! I will not have outsiders in my home!”_

_Keren was stunned. She had never met anyone quite as mean as this man before. ‘I knew this was not a good idea.’ So she would at least be out of his sight, she went in a corner and crouched down as low as she could. ‘Maybe he’ll be gone soon. ‘_

_Marik’s father turned to face Marik and Ishizu, gnashed his teeth and glowered at them. “So not only did you wander around the surface, but you befriended the outsiders too??! I will not tolerate such treason! You two will be severely punished!” He took out the whip, preparing to give them a beating._

_Marik, who was indignant at the treatment both Keren and Odion had received, decided he had enough of his father’s harsh behavior. A sharp pain shot through his head and he clutched it, groaning in pain._

_Ishizu, concerned, came over to her brother and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. “Marik? Are you all right?”_

_Most of Marik’s cornsilk hair levitated so that it looked spiky, and he gave an evil chuckle. He caught the whip and held it in place as the senior Ishtar lashed at him._

_Mr. Ishtar tried to yank it back, but his son’s grip was too strong. “You dare to resist my punishment?”_

_“You don’t scare me anymore,” said Marik in a deep, sinister voice._

_Ishizu took her hands off of Marik’s shoulders, unable to believe his change in behavior. No one had ever dared to show disrespect to their father before. And she was not sure what to make of his levitated hair, either.”Marik, what do you think you’re doing?” She hated to think of how much trouble the young boy would be in for his insolent behavior._

_“From now on, these items are mine!” declared Dark Marik, wandering over to where the millennium rod and necklace were._

_The former tombkeeper too was stunned by his son’s aggressive behavior but he would not be deterred. “Marik, you will inherit those when the time is right and no sooner!”_

_“Why don’t you keep quiet, old man? I’m making my own rules now!” The possessed young man bent over and picked up the rod._

_“Marik! I command you to cease this foolishness at once and put that rod down!!” ordered the older man in his authoritative voice._

_Dark Marik turned to face his father. “What if I don’t? You can do nothing against me, you foolish old man!”_

_“Marik! For the last time, put the rod down!”_

_Dark Marik did not retort anything this time. Instead, he emitted some power from the item, blasting his father against the wall. “Oh my son...” the elderly man groaned._

_Ishizu could not believe her eyes. This cruel person just could not be her brother. “Marik! Stop this madness right now!”_

_Dark Marik had just witnessed the power of the rod and it felt good. He was not going to allow anyone to oppose him. “This does not concern you, Ishizu!” He zapped his sister against the wall with the rod._

_“You’re not Marik,” uttered the young teen._

_Dark Marik chuckled. “Very perceptive. Now Father, it’s time for you to be silenced forever! The future is mine!” He pulled out the dagger part of the rod and walked over to his father, plunging the dagger into the old man’s chest. Mr. Ishtar let out a cry of agony._

_*Flashback ends*_

Marik shook from the intensity of the events and his mouth dropped open slightly. Ishizu was right. There _was_ such a thing as a dark side and he was the one who murdered his father. All this time he had hated the pharaoh for pretty much no reason at all, even though he still felt he had every right to despise his mission. At first, he did not know what to say.

“Do you believe me now, Marik?” asked Ishizu, wondering what her younger brother’s silence meant.

Marik ignored the question. He was not going to give up so easily. “If this is true, why have you waited until now to tell me?”

The young woman could see the hurt on her brother’s face that such facts were hidden from him for so long. “I was unsure how to tell you such devastating news at the time, so Odion thought it would be best to shield you from it all. You were already dealing with a great loss, and you needed time to heal.”

“I see. You and Odion were only trying to protect me.” Marik wasn’t sure if he should be grateful to his sister and adopted brother for protecting him or angry that he had been lied to for so long. On the one hand, he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to handle the truth at such a tender age, but on the other hand, he felt the information would have saved him from feeling so much anger and hatred.

“Yes,” confirmed Ishizu. “Now that you know the truth, the choice of which path you will take is yours and yours alone. I trust that you will make the right decision in time. Good day, my brother. Thank you for your time.” She and Keren exited the room.

Marik didn’t say a word as the two young women left his room. He was extremely confused. He knew he could not deny what his sister had told him, as he had just witnessed the events with the help of her millennium necklace, but at the same time he was not ready to come to grips with it. _‘Ishizu’s visions may have been accurate, but I have come too far to turn back now.’_

The twenty-minute break was almost over, so Yami left his room to find his friends so they could all head to the dueling hall together. He had received a visit from Shadi earlier, who had come because there was a disturbance in the mystic alignment and also to tell Yugi about the origins of the Egyptian God cards and how Pegasus had a vision where he nearly faced the wrath of the gods. _‘I must prevent Marik from obtaining those god cards. If he gets his hands on them, who knows what danger will befall the world?’_

Yami met the group in the hallway, gathered around and chatting. Tristan had been telling Serenity, Joey and Vicki about his and Duke’s near death experience on the upper deck. “So just when it seemed like we would be done for, someone came to our rescue. Right, Duke?”

Duke gave an embarrassed look. “Well, I didn’t actually see anyone, but _someone_ had to pull us up, I suppose.” His green eyes turned shifty. “Unless, of course, there is a ghost haunting this ship.”

Joey got a spooked look on his face at the word ghost and playfully elbowed Tristan in the ribs. “If you two are trying to rattle me before my duel, it’s not going to work,” he said, trying to mask his fear.

Serenity, however, was able to pick up on her brother’s fear and decided to test him. “Suppose there really was some kind of ghost?” She faked an innocent look.

“Don’t be silly! Ghosts don’t exist!” Joey had been busy trying to convince himself of that when he felt someone resting a hand on his shoulder, which was so startling he gave a real look of fright.

“Are you ready for the next duel?” asked Yami.

 _‘I know that voice. It’s Yuge.’_ Joey whirled around, and was somewhat relieved to see his best friend yet he was discombobulated about the scare he gave him. “Don’t scare me like that! You could have given me a heart attack!”

Serenity stifled a giggle at her brother.

Yami took his hand off of the blonde’s shoulder. “My apologies. I had no intention of frightening you.”

Tèa was still in Bakura’s room, watching over him. Although the medics had tended to his injuries, there was still little change in his condition. The brunette’s eyes were still blank, for she had not been released from Marik’s control yet.

Shadi suddenly appeared in the room, though Tèa was not aware of his presence. He frowned at the aura he sensed. _‘The great disturbance I sensed is strongest in this room. Somehow, my millennium key is shielding me from the girl’s sight. I suspect the reason for the disturbance is that someone has stolen another millennium item. If the thief succeeds in collecting all seven items, the world will be in great peril.’_ The guardian of the millennium items disappeared from the room, having found the answer to his question.

Through Tèa’s eyes, Marik watched over the young man with a wicked grin on his face. _’I will hold onto the millennium ring for now. After all, Bakura will have no use for it in his current condition.’_ He also decided he would occasionally take control of Tèa’s mind, just in case something happened.


	33. Chapter 33

The recess was over and all of the finalists (minus Ishizu) gathered in the dueling hall once again. Tristan and Duke had decided to forget about the search for Bakura’s millennium ring for the time being. They figured the artifact would turn up again on its own, since it was obviously uncontrollable by mere mortals.

“The finalists for the second match will now be chosen!” Roland announced.

“Bingo!” yelled Mokuba.

Roland pushed the button on the machine to activate it, and shuffled all of the small balls. The ball that landed was revealed to be number 2.

“Joey Wheeler!”

Joey gave a wide grin as he heard Roland call his name. “Yeah, I can’t wait to see who I’m gonna face!” He hoped he faced someone who would give him a real challenge.

Roland activated the machine again and shuffled the balls for the second duelist. Once the balls stopped shuffling, the selected ball landed, which read number 7. “Duelist number seven is Marik Ishtar!!”

 _‘This is perfect!’_ As happy as Joey was about facing “Marik”, who was actually Odion, he couldn’t resist glaring daggers at him. “I have waited for this moment for a long time!” He would make the Egyptian pay dearly for using him as a mind puppet.

Yugi looked slightly worried as he knew how dangerous a foe Marik had proven to be. _‘I know Joey can defeat Marik, but it sure won’t be easy. He will have to remain focused. There is no telling what Marik will do this time, considering he failed last time. I just hope he doesn’t use the rod to win the duel.’_

Joey gave the older man a dark look as he said, “I hope you’re prepared to lose because I will defeat you with my own two hands!”

Odion gave the blonde a blank look, unfazed by his threats. _‘Such an insolent fool. He does not have the skills to defeat me.’_

Ishizu and Keren had each said a silent prayer that Marik would eventually accept the truth and see the light before it was too late, and Keren also wished for Odion to not make a mistake he would regret later. Still, she had an uneasy feeling, as she suspected once again he was up to no good.

“Well, Keren, according to my millennium necklace, Joey Wheeler is facing Odion in the next duel. Odion is disguised as Marik,” Ishizu informed the Israeli.

Keren lowered her hazel colored eyes. “I see.” _‘That would explain this bad feeling I have.’_ She felt a painful jolt in her chest as the disturbing news meant her fears were about to come to fruition that Odion was about to walk on a path of destruction and there would be no turning back.

“So what do you plan to do?” asked the younger woman. Although Keren had not said much she knew she was troubled about the news.

“I will go and observe the duel,” answered Keren. She was gracious in her tone, but firm.

Ishizu was not surprised by the firmness Keren was showing, for she knew the older woman had reached her breaking point regarding the whole saga and she was now determined to do something about it. “I understand. Just be careful.”

“Don’t worry. I will.” Keren still regretted not taking a chance and entering the tournament, but she knew now was not the time to be beating herself up. _‘Perhaps just being there will be enough.’_ She understood the warning as there was no doubt Marik would take her presence as a distraction to Odion, and he would not take kindly to that. _‘I only hope I can stand firm until the end.’_ She exited the room and made her way to the Stratos arena.

Joey and Odion stood on the upper deck shuffling each other’s decks. Odion was soon done, but Joey faced him with clenched teeth, still shuffling, grunting whilst he did so. _‘I will never forgive this dickhead for turning me against my friends,’_ thought Joey, giving Odion a fierce look.

Tristan shook his head as he eyed his best friend. “Man, Joey is such a hothead.”

Yugi, on the other hand, admired Joey’s high spiritedness. “Wow, Joey is sure fired up in his duel against Marik. He will need that fire to face someone as dangerous as him. “

“Yes, but we all know what a horrible temper Joey has. He had better watch what he says to this guy.”

 _‘Tristan’s right. Joey needs to stay focused. And enough of the deck shuffling already,’_ thought Mai. She tapped her foot in boredom.

Serenity gazed around the arena until her eyes were on Joey. She couldn’t help but feel worried for her brother. From what little she knew of Marik, she found him to be quite ruthless. “Hey guys, do you think Joey will be all right?” she asked.

“Of course he will, lassie,” answered Vicki, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to warm them up. _‘Brrrr, so cold…at this rate I won’t be able to move in the morning.’_

“I almost forgot,” said Tristan. “This is your first time watching Joey duel, right?”

Serenity nodded.”Mmmhmm.”

Duke was about to ask Yugi something when all of a sudden, the elevator doors slid open. Out stepped a woman they had never seen before. She walked towards the gang and stood several feet away from them. She eyed the dueling field, relieved to see that she hadn’t missed anything.

“Who is she?” Tèa whispered to Yugi.

“I’m not sure, but I am sure we will find out in due time, that is, when she chooses to introduce herself,” answered the spiky haired teen.

Tristan let out a loud whistle. “Man, that’s one hot looking lady,” he commented. He didn’t care that she appeared to be several years older than him. Mai, Tèa and Vicki rolled their eyes at what a big flirt the pointy haired teen was being.

Duke smirked at Tristan. “It seems you have given up on Serenity. Well, that’s absolutely fine with me. Nothing will stand in the way of me getting to know her.”

Tristan glared at Duke as he knew what the ebony haired young man was scheming. “Don’t even think about it!!”

Duke was about to start arguing with Tristan, but before he could think of a really good insult, Vicki snapped, “Would you two knock it off?? You are giving me a migraine! Geez!”

Both Duke and Tristan looked sheepish. “Sorry,” they mumbled.

Keren merely drowned out the bickering as well as the whispering about her. She had come for one and only one reason—to watch Odion’s duel and make sure he didn’t make an irreversible mistake, so she didn’t have any interest in the others at the moment. She glanced up at Joey and noticed the hostile looks he was giving her companion. _‘I don’t know what business this young man has with Odion, but I have a feeling I will find out soon enough.’_

Mokuba glanced up at his elder brother. “Hey Seto, since Marik is the leader of the rare hunters, he must have a ton of rare cards in his deck, right?”

“Most likely. However, there’s only one of them I am interested in and it is his Egyptian God card. Hopefully that small fry will duel well enough to let me see it and witness its power.”

Joey kept shuffling Odion’s deck until Roland finally said, “You’ve shuffled his deck more than enough times. It’s time to start the duel!” The blonde handed the deck back to Odion and snatched his from the from the older man’s hand. The two gentlemen took their places on the field.

 _‘I’ll make this mind-controlling freak wish he was never born!’_ Joey turned around, angrily facing the tattooed face man, pointing to him. “Hey, listen up, baldy! You’ll be beaten down in 11 turns, got it?!”

Odion, unmoved by Joey’s threats, responded by giving the blonde a grim stare. _‘Foolish boy…you’re no match for me.’_

Joey’s friends groaned at his overconfidence. “How did he come up with eleven?” pondered Duke.

“He’s way in over his head,” commented Tristan.

“For once, I agree with you,” said Duke.

“Wow, Joey has the duel figured out already,” said Serenity with a big grin on her face. She was glad to know her brother would be all right after all.

Mai generally found the way Serenity supported her brother to be very touching and admirable, but felt this was one of the times she was going too far. “That’s right, Serenity, you just keep believing everything he says.”

Odion reached into his pocket, pulled out the millennium rod and pointed it at Joey, in an attempt to scare him.

 _‘Oh no, it’s that millennium item! That’s what he used to control me!’_ Joey’s fierce facial expression faltered and turned into one of fear.

Yami’s silhouette appeared next to Yugi, looking horrified to see Joey’s opponent holding the millennium rod. _‘Just as I suspected! Marik will use the millennium rod to win this duel! That coward can’t win on his own.’_

Odion’s actions were making Keren feel so queasy to her stomach that she was tempted to leave right then and there. She had doubts that he was even aware of her presence since he did not acknowledge her. _‘No Keren,’_ an inner voice said to her. _‘You must remain, no matter how difficult it may seem.’_

Joey managed to pull himself together. Once more, he glowered at Odion. “Point that thing someplace else and fight a fair duel.”

“Very well.” Odion stuck the golden colored back in his pocket. He wasn’t very keen on the idea of using the rod, anyway.

“Huh? Did he just say very well?” Joey didn’t expect the caped man to heed his order that easily. _‘There’s something fishy going on about this guy.’_

Yugi looked relieved when he saw what Odion had just done. _‘Maybe he realizes Joey’s mind is too strong to be controlled. That’s why his magic didn’t work last time.’_

The real Marik gave a wicked grin at what was going on and how easily Yugi and his friends were tricked. _‘Of course these fools do not know the millennium rod Odion holds is merely a replica of the real deal. They will never suspect that I am the one they feel such contempt for and who has caused them such pain and suffering. It should be a piece of cake for Odion to fight my battles for me. In the meantime I will focus on learning Kaiba’s role in ancient Egypt. I have noticed that the sorcerer bears a resemblance to him and he holds the millennium rod, which can cause a problem. I will snatch his Egyptian God card Obelisk the Tormentor before he gets in my way.’_ Marik turned to Odion and gave him a stern look. _“Listen to me, Odion. If you can’t defeat this pathetic fool, Joey Wheeler, you won’t stand a chance against the pharaoh. So unless you want to be severely punished, I am warning you, do not disappoint me!”_

Odion feared the punishment his master had for him if he failed because he knew which one the corn-silk haired young man had in mind. _“Yes, Master Marik. I pledge my word that I will defeat this worthless opponent.”_ He turned his attention back to Joey. “It’s time to duel. I will destroy you. Prepare for defeat!”

“Don’t count on it! You don’t scare me! If you don’t mind, I’ll start, you freak!!” The blonde grinned to show how excited he was about the duel. He drew his cards.

 

“Stick it to him, Joey!!” yelled Tristan from the sidelines.

“If you screw this up I won’t forgive you!” Mai warned. “Remember, you owe me a rematch!”

“You got it, Mai!” Joey peeked at the cards in his hand, trying to decide what his first move should be. The best card he was currently holding was Gearfried the Iron Knight. _‘Hmm, not too shabby. I don’t have to make a sacrifice and it’s safe to play him while I wait to see what chrome-dome is capable of.’_

 _‘Come on Wheeler. Do your best to make him play his Egyptian God card,’_ thought Kaiba, folding his arms.

Marik gave another evil grin. _‘I may not be able to dispute the visions Ishizu showed me, but I won’t turn back. Not now, not ever.’_

Keren had been silent whilst listening to everything that was said about Odion before. Of course she couldn’t really fault Joey for his anger, but she felt she had to say something. She didn’t want him to say or do anything too rash. Normally she would be afraid to say something against Odion with Marik around, but she wasn’t this time. She doubted he would try to hurt her with so many people watching. She saw the blonde preparing to make his move. “Joey, is it?”

Joey looked up from his deck at the woman speaking to him. He had thoughts about telling her off for holding him up, but decided to just hear her out, for she might have something important to say. “Yes, that’s me. And who might you be?”

Keren’s faced flushed as she responded, “You may call me Keren. I know you are eager to begin the duel, but before you do, I just want to let you know that not everything is what it seems.”

Joey looked confused at first. _‘Wha? What is this lady talking about?’_ As soon as he absorbed what was said, though, his look of confusion turned into the annoyance he had been trying to suppress. He could keep his temper no longer. “Listen here, lady, Marik controlled my mind and that’s unforgivable, so if you’re trying to play mind games with me, you can forget it!!”

Keren cringed slightly. It seemed like reasoning with Joey would be harder than she thought. _‘Looks like I may have angered him…he’s nearly as stubborn as Marik is.’_ “My apologies. It is not my intention to distract you. Believe me, I know what you are feeling and even understand it, but don’t forget to keep a clear and focused mind.”

Joey’s expression softened a bit. He thought Keren made sense when she told him to be careful in his decision making. “Ah. Gotcha.”

Keren was pleased to know that she managed to get Joey to listen to her. “You have the power to stop him. Do your best to succeed.”

“Now you’re talking.” Joey grinned, but discreetly he was rolling his eyes. _‘Does this Keren woman think she’s my mentor or something? Either way, I am happy to comply. This nut-job must be stopped.’_

Odion looked across the field over at the young woman. Keren’s eyes met his and the two of them exchanged a look. _‘Good. He is now aware of my presence. I trust he will stay in line now that he knows I am here.’_

Marik clenched his teeth. He was not pleased to see Keren there, especially after hearing what she said to Joey. _‘If Keren thinks she’s going to interfere with my plans, she can think again. I will send her to the Shadow Realm if I have to. ‘_ He gave Odion a warning look that said, _‘You had better not allow Keren’s presence to affect your performance.’_

Joey put a game face on as he mentally prepped himself. _‘All right, like Keren said, if I am to win this duel I can’t let anything rattle me. If I defeat this evil freakshow, he’ll be out of the finals. That’ll make me famous, as well as a hero. Not only that, but I’ll win his Egyptian God card, too.’_ Joey gave a toothy grin at the thought of winning such a powerful card. He began to laugh softly to himself. Unexpectedly, a gust of wind appeared and blew his cards out of his hand. He and his friends gave panicked screams as they saw that his cards were falling overboard and about to plummet into the ocean. He quickly caught one card between his teeth and grabbed the remaining four. He leaned over the railing, panting from the adrenaline.

“Joey, you might want to hold onto your cards for this duel!!” said Duke, baffled at what he just saw.

“You guys, he needs support,” pointed out Serenity. “Nice catch, big brother!” Her compliment made Duke and Tristan fall over in embarrassment.

Joey recovered from the episode enough to take his place on the field once again. _‘Note to self. Beware of gusty winds. What was Kaiba thinking, throwing his duels up here?’_ Sometimes he wondered if Kaiba’s mind was in space with his plans. “Ok now where was I?”

“Acting like a fool,” answered Odion.

“That’s enough out of you, Marik! I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!” (1800 attk) The ebony colored warrior emerged onto the field. “That ends my turn. Let’s see if you’re tough enough to take him on, unless you’re scared.”

Odion ignored Joey’s last remark. He already proved he couldn’t be taken seriously. “I play Temple of the Kings, a card like none you’ve ever seen!” As the robed man set the card in the side slot of his duel disk, a large ancient golden colored temple rose behind him, covering that portion of the field.

Joey looked taken aback. “Huh? What does that do?”

“It protects the treasure inside and limits the amount of magic and trap cards played in one turn,” Odion explained slowly, as if he wanted to make sure Joey understood. “I’ll also set two cards face down, and with this move, I end my turn. Try to attack me if you dare! You have no idea of the horrors that await you inside the ancient temple. “

“Yeah yeah yeah, enough about the temple, I get it!”

“What on earth?” asked Vicki. “This chap hasn’t played any monster cards.”

“Attack his life points directly!” suggested Tristan.

“That’s stupid,” commented Duke.

Tristan’s eyebrows arched up. “Oh? And why is that, genius?”

Duke had a look on his face that said _‘Duh’_ as he responded, “Well, because of the face down cards. He is probably waiting for Joey to attack so he could spring them on him.”

Tristan felt like a doofus for forgetting about the face down cards. “Oops, you got me there.”

As concerned as Joey was about the field magic card, it was the face down cards that worried him more. _‘Those face down cards could be traps and although baldy here has no monsters on the field to protect him, who knows what those cards can do? It’s too early on in the duel to take such a risk.’_ He started to sweat nervously. It was all he could do not to squirm as well.

“Joey, are you okay up there?” asked Tristan.

“Yeah you look scared,” added Serenity.

 _‘That’s what I was afraid of. If I am to win this duel, I’ll have to pull myself together. ‘_ He looked at the cards in his hand and spotted Giant Trunade, the one Vicki gave to him. _‘Wait a minute...what am I so worried about? I can use my Giant Trunade card to blow his old temple and face down cards away. I know…’_ A grin appeared on the blonde’s face as an idea started to come to him. _‘I think I know how I am going to defeat him. I will just build up my attack force by summoning a couple more monsters, but I won’t attack. Then he’ll probably play a few more face down cards, thinking he has me trapped. That’s when I’ll use my magic card to get rid of that temple and face down cards, and then I will wipe out his lifepoints with my army of monsters.’_ Joey’s grin got bigger, proud of himself for making what appeared to be a foolproof scheme to defeat his opponent.

“Why the hold up? Don’t you realize no matter what you do, you’re finished, Mr. Wheeler?” asked Odion. “So make your move.”

Joey ignored Odion’s taunts, still going over his strategy. _‘If only he knew what I had in store for him.’_ He drew his card. “Say goodnight, Marik. I play Baby Dragon in attack mode.” (1200 attk) The bright orange dragon appeared, growling softly.

“Observe, you fool! I will set 2 more cards face down and end my turn.” Odion now had 4 cards face down on his side of the field, not counting his Temple of the Kings magic card.

Vicki sighed and gave a fake yawn. “This is so boring. Even that evil spirit dueled with more excitement than this.” _‘I should have brought something to munch on.’_

Mai stifled a giggle at Vicki’s dramatic flair, but understood the feeling. “That spineless snake is just going to sit back and wait for Joey to attack him, and when he does, he will spring one of his traps. It’s the oldest and wimpiest trick in the book.” It was times like this she was happy she was in possession of Harpie’s Feather Duster.

“Yeah, you’d think he would duel with a bit more originality.”

“Apparently that word is not in his vocabulary.”

“Obviously not.” Vicki felt at the rate the duel was going, she would fall asleep soon. _‘I wish I had a cup of espresso—I could really use it.’_

Joey could only smile to himself as the trap cards were being played. _‘Just as I thought...he’s playing right into my hands. Soon, he’ll be history.’_ “All right, it’s go time! I play Hayabusa Knight in attack mode!” (1000 attk) A humanoid shaped bird warrior materialized, raising its sword. He mentally calculated the attack points of his three monsters. It was just enough to wipe out the older man’s lifepoints. “Now it’s time to demolish that old palace of yours!”

Odion looked up. “Hmm?” He was becoming worried now. He generally would have thought Joey was just bluffing, but he noticed the blonde had not attacked yet so he figured there was a plan.

“I play the magic card, Giant Trunade!” announced Joey, setting the card in the magic/trap slot of his duel disk.” A large typhoon emerged, swirling towards the cards.

Vicki perked up. _‘Yes! He is using the card I gave him! And I have to say he uses it well.’_

“Yes!” cheered Mai, pumping her fist. “Marik will have nothing on the field to protect himself.” She smiled to herself, thinking about how Joey possibly learned the get rid of the face down cards trick from her.

“It appears Joey is the winner,” said Yugi. He was proud of his friend for finding a way to defeat his opponent so easily.

For the first time in what seemed like ages, Keren was able to manage a smile—a small one, but a smile nonetheless. _‘I knew he would be able to defeat Odion. He is truly a powerful duelist.’_

Joey gave a smug look as he watched the cyclone travel towards Odion’s face down cards. _‘Winning this duel was much easier than I thought...come on Trunade, blow his trap cards and old palace away!’_ Much to his utter surprise, the pale blue colored tornado stopped in its tracks and dissipated. “What?! Why did it stop?”

All of the onlookers looked puzzled. “What’s going on?” questioned Mai.

Keren’s smile disappeared and turned into a frown. _‘It seems Odion is up to something. Stay strong, Joseph.’_

“Your Giant Trunade magic card is no more,” stated Odion, eyeing the blonde’s dubious expression. “Your troubles have just begun.”

“What? But my magic card was supposed to destroy your face down cards,” protested Joey, still stunned at what had just happened. “Explain yourself.”

“Your latest move has triggered one of my most dangerous trap cards. See, with all of my face down cards on the field, I knew you wouldn’t attack me with a monster. Instead, you chose to destroy my cards with a magic card.”

It was becoming clear to Joey now. “Oh, so you played a trap card that destroys magic cards?”

“Yes, but that’s only one of its abilities.” Odion revealed one of his face down cards, Judgment of Anubis. “My Judgment of Anubis trap card destroys all monsters on your side of the field and wipes out half of their attack points from your lifepoints! You have made a grave mistake when you built up your attack force!”

Joey watched in bewilderment as a purple figure appeared, with a dog like face and spun around destroying all three of his monsters. “Hey, you wasted some of my favorite monsters!!” he protested.

“Very perceptive, Mr. Wheeler,” said Odion. “And say goodbye to half of your lifepoints.”

Joey’s lifepoints dropped to two thousand. He looked stunned.

“When you see what else I have in store for you, those monsters will be the last thing on your mind,” said Odion.

“What just happened?” asked Tristan. He had never seen anyone’s strategy to get rid of face down cards be blown before.

“You see, Joey thought by not attacking he would be safe from Marik’s traps, but the most dangerous and powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters are trap cards and Marik’s side of the field is full of them. It seems they each have a variety of different abilities,” explained Yugi.

“Let’s hope Joey learned his lesson because one more mistake like that and he could kiss the finals goodbye,” said Mai. “And he’s come too far to lose to a creep with a bad attitude and bad fashion sense. “

“Creep is an understatement,” muttered Vicki. Although Odion had been relenting with her when he briefly had her held captive, she wasn’t impressed by his behavior in the least.

“Do you think Joey can win this duel in spite of all this?” asked Serenity in a worried voice.

“Yes, sure,” answered Tèa. That was what she was hoping, but she wasn’t sure what his chances were.

“Think he can win…I know he can,” said Tristan. “Right, Yugi?”

Yugi nodded. “Don’t worry, Serenity. Joey has been in tougher situations than this before. All he needs is some support and he will be crushing Marik in no time.”

Serenity placed her hands by her face and yelled, “Come on, Joey, you can do it!!”

It was hard for Keren to watch Odion deliver such a powerful blow to Joey’s lifepoints, but she was expecting it as she knew the tattooed face man was a formidable duelist. _‘I know things look dire, Joseph, but do not lose your fighting spirit. The future depends on you.’_ She hated to think about what would happen if Odion emerged victorious.


	34. Chapter 34

The fact that half of Joey’s life points were wiped out by just one attack left him speechless. He bowed his head down in shock. _‘Man, I knew Marik would be a tough cookie, but I never thought he would have crushed my strategy that would have rid the field of his trap cards. He is an even better duelist than I thought.’_ The blonde had just managed to get over the shock of the attack when Odion taunted, “You should surrender while you can. I have more traps set up for you.”

Joey grinned smugly at the older man. “Yeah yeah, keep talking, baldy. You don’t realize this because you’re so full of yourself, but my strategy was just a test to see how good you are. Now that I know your skills I will give it my all and you’ll be history!”

Groans of frustration escaped the lips of most of Joey’s friends observing. “There Joey goes again, running at the mouth,” muttered Tristan. He made sure to keep his voice low so Serenity wouldn’t hear him. _‘Last thing I need is for her to be mad at me for badmouthing her brother.’_

Vicki removed her beret and scratched her head. “Do you think the lad has really been holding back or is he just bluffing?” She placed the beret back on her head. _‘I don’t know whether I should congratulate him for being fired up or not…he could be putting on a show to hide how scared he truly is.’_

“I knew it! Joey was merely toying with his opponent,” said Serenity, excitement returning to her face.

Tèa gave an embarrassed look as she thought to herself, _‘This girl really needs a wakeup call about her brother.’_ She wasn’t sure of the best way to correct the younger teen nicely, so she didn’t say anything.

Mokuba glanced sideways at his brother. He knew the young ceo had very little respect for the blonde as a duelist, but he found him to have the spirit of a true duelist. “You know, Seto, I think Joey is a better duelist than either of us have given him credit for. I mean, he regained his cool rather quickly and is not letting the pressure get to him.”

“Maybe he is too stupid to feel any pressure.” _‘The small fry will have to show me he is a real duelist before I change my mind about him.’_

Keren wished she didn’t have to hear such harsh words being uttered to Odion, but realized it was Joey’s way of making the tattooed face man see the light. _‘It is a relief that Joseph hasn’t lost the passion that is driving him.’_

“All right, enough playing around. Let’s continue this duel!” said Joey.

“In a hurry to face your inevitable defeat, are you? Well, suit yourself.” Odion set two more cards face down, ending his turn.

Joey gave a weary sigh. “Is that all you can come up with? I thought this game was called Duel Monsters because you’re supposed to use monsters to fight your opponents, not spend the game hiding behind traps like a coward.”

“My trap strategy is good enough to defeat you. Of course a mediocre duelist such as yourself could never appreciate it,” replied Odion.

“I guess it’s time to show you how to play the game!”

Odion smiled to himself. He found it unlikely that he would learn a thing or two from someone whose dueling prowess was on a lower level than his. _‘This should be interesting.’_

Joey drew a card. _‘Great...this monster has enough attack strength to wipe out nearly half of baldy’s life points. He still has no monster on the field protecting his life points. But then he has those face down cards and who knows what they can do? This is such a tough call.’_ “I summon Alligator’s Sword in attack mode!” (1500 attk). The alligator appeared on the field, growling. Joey hesitated, wondering if he should take a chance and attack.

“What are you waiting for?” asked Odion. “You said you were going to teach me how to play the game, did you not?”

 _‘Oh no! He’s trying to force me to attack so he could spring another one of his traps on me. Well, I’m not falling for it.’_ “Listen here, tough guy, whatever it is you’re trying to pull won’t work on me. I’ll place one card face down and that’s all for now.”

Yugi looked relieved that Joey had not done anything rash. “That was a smart move for now, but Joey needs to come up with another strategy to counter the traps quickly.”

“I hope he does or else he will be out of the tournament,” said Duke. The blonde’s predicament was really worrying him. He hid his worried look as best as he could, not wanting to scare Serenity or feel the wrath of his friends for sounding like a pessimist.

“I knew it. You have no such plan. Now your destruction will continue.” Odion drew a card. He glanced at it and frowned. _‘This card won’t be of any use to me for this turn.’_ “Well, Mr. Wheeler, it seems luck has been good to you because for this turn, I will pass.”

Joey was fighting the urge to say, _‘serves you right’_ , but then he had a bad feeling about his opponent’s skipped turn. _‘He’s trying to force me to attack him. Well, he’s crazy if he thinks his plan will work!’_ He drew a card and said, “Well, two can play at that game, so I pass as well.” _‘I have to hang on for as long as I can.’_

“No matter what strategy you have implemented, your lucky streak will end here and now if I draw a card worth using.” Odion pulled another card from his deck, hoping for a winning one. He frowned again. “No, this one won’t do. I’ll pass again. Make the most of your final turn.”

Joey gritted his teeth and gave an angry growl, one he would give when he was having trouble controlling his temper. Odion was trying his patience with his antics.

“This is getting out of hand, Seto. If neither of them makes a move, this will be a long, drawn-out, boring duel,” Mokuba said to his older brother.

“You need not worry about that, Mokuba,” answered the former world dueling champion.

“Huh?” The young boy looked puzzled. “What do you mean, Seto?”

“Wheeler will crumble under the pressure sooner or later.” _‘Quite frankly, it boggles my mind that he has lasted this long.’_

“Oh. Well, that’s true.”

Joey had been trying his best not to lose his temper, but it was becoming quite difficult for him to keep it and at this point his patience had run out. “All right, that’s it, you’ve had it!!”  


Yugi and the others gasped when they heard those words. They were also worried when they saw the look of fury in Joey’s eyes because he was prone to making rash decisions once he got angry.

 

“Joey, calm down!” called Mai. “Don’t play into his hands!”

 

But Joey was too angry to hear Mai’s warnings. “My friends came for a duel. If you want to spend the duel wasting time, that’s fine by me! But I’m gonna give everyone a show! I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!!” (1500 attk). Once the humanoid shaped rocket monster appeared onto the field, Joey activated its invincible mode. “Rocket Warrior, attack Marik’s life points directly!” The rocket sped towards the robed man.

 

Yugi eyed the expression on Odion’s face and noticed he wasn’t showing any fear. In fact, he looked smug. “Joey, call off your attack quickly!”

 

Keren, however, had her eyes closed, praying that the face down cards were not necessary to block the attack. Even so, she knew it was useless to hope as Odion was very confident.

 

A smug expression was etched onto Odion’s face. “You have activated my trap card, Eye of Wdjat! “

Fear replaced Joey’s glare as he watched the purple eye appear on his monster. The rocket monster staggered over to Odion’s side of the field and appeared to be hypnotized. “Ah! What is that?”

 

“The Eye of Wdjat that has appeared on your Rocket Warrior has the power to control any of my opponents’ monsters for one turn, which means your pathetic monster will be my pawn!”

 

“No!” Although both monsters had equal attack strengths, he would be defenseless if Odion succeeded in his attack.

 

“I’m afraid so! Rocket Warrior, attack his Alligator’s Sword now!” The monster soared towards the reptilian warrior, about to attack.

 

Joey’s lips stretched into a small grin. “I’m afraid that’s not gonna work!! “ He revealed his face down card, Fairy Box. It concealed the alligator. “Now your attack has been stopped! Not only that, but you’ll have to find my monster to attack him! Time to play peek-a-boo!”

_‘What’s this?’_ thought Odion with a stunned expression on his face. _‘Joey has activated a trap card to hide his monster? It seems I have underestimated his abilities.’_ The head of Alligator’s Sword popped out of one of the holes in the box, which Odion didn’t miss. _‘Aha. Just as I expected, a pitiful attempt to stop me.’_ “Rocket Warrior, attack his Alligator’s Sword at once!” Rocket Warrior quickly launched its attack at the alligator, causing an explosion to ensue. “Ha! So much for that!”

 

However, when the smoke cleared, Rocket Warrior was stuck in the hole Alligator’s Sword had been hiding in. He looked around as if he was searching for the alligator. In the meantime, Alligator’s Sword’s head had popped out of one of the other holes in the box.

 

Odion’s smug expression turned into one of disbelief. He never expected Joey would be capable of outsmarting him. “I missed?” he asked, dumbfounded.

 

“Sounds like you need to play arcade games more often,” teased Joey, pointing and laughing. “Your trap strategy is pretty good, but not good enough. You may have crushed my first strategy but I have another way I can get rid of all your trap cards.”

 

Everyone watching, including Kaiba and his little brother, gasped in surprise. They wondered if the blonde really was capable of such a thing or if the pressure had gotten to him so much that he decided to start bluffing.

 

“The fact that you only have trap cards in your deck and no monsters makes you a sitting duck,” continued Joey. “Talk about putting all your eggs in one basket, you egg head. Once I destroy all your trap cards you will be wide open for an attack! You’re looking at the future Duel Monsters champion. You’re nothing but an ugly bald caped freak!”

 

“You can spew as much insults at me as you like, but the fact is that I have led you deep within my trap. My Eye of Wdjat trap card was just a ploy to get you to waste your face down card.”

 

“Hmph.” _‘I’m not too worried. He will see later I am telling the truth and I do have another way to crush his strategy. I just need to hang on for these next few turns and draw the right card, then I’ll be all set.’_

 

_“Enough talk, Odion,” said Marik. “Finish off Joey Wheeler at once!”_

_“Yes, Master Marik.”_ Odion knew that tone and didn’t want to test his master’s patience.

 

“What do you mean I am deep into your trap? “asked Joey. “I swear, the barber must have clipped some of your brain when he was cutting your hair.”

 

Keren cringed at all the insults Joey was making about Odion’s hairstyle. She opened her mouth to tell him to take it easy, but then closed it. _‘Come to think of it, Joseph has quite a sense of humor but I would feel guilty letting him know that.’_

 

Odion decided to just ignore Joey’s insult right then. “I mean not only did you activate my Eye of Wdjat trap card with the attack you called on my lifepoints, but also three other face down cards which disproves your theory about my dueling strategy. They are known as trap monsters—they activate as traps and attack like monsters!”

 

“There’s no way that can be true!” Of course Joey was sure Odion was cooking up something nasty, knowing the surprises there had been so far, but he had never heard of such a thing as trap monsters.

 

“It is. I activate my three trap cards, Embodiments of Apophis!” As he revealed the three face down cards, ribbons of purple energy proceeded to emit from each of them. The ribbons of energy swirled around, forming 3 cobra-like swordsmen once they solidified.

 

Joey’s mouth dropped open slightly. _‘So there is such a thing as a trap monster. How am I going to get rid of them? I’d better draw something good and quick.’_

 

The sight of the serpent swordsmen nearly made Vicki throw up. _‘Ugh...those are nearly as disgusting as Weevil’s monsters...I wonder if this laddie got tips from Weevil or something.’_

 

“So it’s true? Marik has cards that do the job of both a trap and a monster?” Mai asked Yugi, looking astonished.

 

“It appears so. It must be an extremely rare card as I’ve never heard of it.” _‘Joey, I believe you will pull through, but you have to keep it together.’_

 

Keren looked on grimly. It was the move that always defeated her when she played Duel Monsters against Odion when she was a teenager. _‘Please be careful, Joseph.’_

 

“This is insane!” commented Mokuba, in shock.

 

“I have to admit, I am impressed by Marik’s dueling prowess,” said Kaiba with a small smile on his face. _‘Still, when I face him, he will not stand a chance against me.’_

 

“I see now my Embodiments of Apophis has left you speechless, Mr. Wheeler. Maybe now you will realize it is not empty threats that win duels, but skill and power and soon you will fall by the superior power of my deck! You’re finished!”

 

Joey grimly stared at the serpent-like warriors before him, not at all concerned about their repulsiveness. _‘I’ve gotta squash these three snakes or I’m out of the finals. I know I can do it but it’s gonna take time, which I don’t have very much of.’_

 

“Hang in there, Joey!” cheered Tristan.

 

“Joey’s lifepoints are low,” stated Yugi. “He can still turn this duel around, but it won’t be easy.”

 

Serenity looked relieved hearing what the spiky haired teen said about Joey’s chances of victory. She believed he could win, but she was afraid she was alone in thinking that. She made a face at the slithery reptiles as they kept their forked tongues in constant motion. _‘Ugh, those snakes give me the willies.’_ She tried not to look at them. “Hey guys, what can Joey do to get rid of those slimy snakes?”

 

“It’s not easy,” answered Mai. “The first thing that boy has to do is keep his lifepoints safe.”

 

“I am sure he’s thinking of a way to get out of this mess as we speak,” spoke up Vicki. “Remain optimistic, Lassie. “

 

“I will.”

 

“Your chances of victory have vanished!” said Odion. “You will never recover from the triple onslaught of my Embodiments of Apophis!”

 

“Oh yeah? I’m gonna have to disagree with you! It’s my turn now!” He drew the magic card Scapegoat, and looked slightly disappointed. _‘Not the draw I was hoping for but I suppose I can use it to protect my lifepoints and monsters if baldy here decides to attack me with those snakes, which I’m sure he will do. Here goes.’_ “I place one card face down and switch my two monsters from attack to defense mode!”

 

“That seems like a final desperate move to me,” said Odion.

“We’ll see.” _‘I’m not letting you get at my lifepoints that easily.’_

“Yes we will see how you will stop me. Apophis, attack!” The three snake- like swordsmen raised their swords, about to attack.

 

A small grin appeared on Joey’s lips. “Marik, you’re in for a surprise! I activate my magic card, Scapegoat!” Four medium-sized balls of fluff materialized in front of him. “It lets me absorb the hits of all three of your slimy reptiles, leaving my monsters and lifepoints unharmed. “ His grin got wider as he was sure he had outsmarted Odion once again. _‘Now if I draw the right card on my next turn I can start attacking his lifepoints. It will soon be all over for him.’_

 

“I see! It’s a good move, but not good enough to stop me!”

 

Joey’s grin faltered and fear filled him. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“I play my trap card, Magic Jammer!”

 

All the spectators felt hopeful when it appeared Joey had outsmarted his opponent but the feeling died once they witnessed his move was being countered.

 

“Bad news, guys,” said Mai. “I’m afraid Marik’s Magic Jammer trap card cancels out the effects of Joey’s Scapegoat magic card!”

 

“Oh no! If Marik wins, that’ll spell disaster,” moaned Tèa. What Ishizu had told her about evil forces destroying the world was still lingering in her mind. _‘Oh Joey...please defeat this evil creep. I know you can do it.’_

 

“It’s time to say goodbye to your furry friends and hello to my serpents!” declared the tattooed face man.

 

Joey watched in horror as his magic card disappeared. “Then that means I’m toast!” Not only would his two monsters be destroyed but seeing as how there were three serpents, that meant he would have to kiss a large portion of his remaining lifepoints goodbye as well. He punched the palm of his hand in annoyance for not summoning a third monster to protect his lifepoints, just in case this happened. _‘Dang, I’m such a bonehead! No wonder rich boy is always making fun of me.’_

 

“Very perceptive. Apophis, attack his Rocket Warrior, and his Alligator’s Sword! Now attack his lifepoints directly!” Joey cringed as the trio of reptilian beasts reduced his monsters to smithereens and came towards him, slashing him in the shoulder. He gave a scream of pain and his lifepoints dropped to four hundred. Odion laughed as the blonde fell to his knees.

 

Keren buried her face in her hands. She found Odion’s behavior to be so atrocious that once again, she had to fight the urge to leave. She could only imagine how Joey was feeling. _‘I know how dire things are, Joseph, but please don’t lose hope. There is only so much I can handle anymore.’_

 

“Come on, get up!” urged Yugi.

 

“He nearly lost the rest of his lifepoints,” said Tristan.

 

“You have lost all of your monsters, and now you’re down to 400 lifepoints. Play whatever card you like. It will make no difference, for you will be defeated with one more attack.”

 

“Joey, you can still turn this duel around,” said Yugi. “Remember, you promised to duel me once you have become a true duelist and you also vowed to help me defeat Marik. If you win, he is finished.”

 

Marik gave an evil smirk at Yugi and his friends directing their anger at the wrong person. Odion defeating Joey was proving to be simpler than he thought. It was unreal. _‘Wrong, you fool. I’m Marik. Your pathetic friend is about to be defeated at the hands of my servant Odion.’_

 

“The end is near for you,” stated Odion.

 

Kaiba gave a grimace of disappointment. _‘I can’t believe this! Wheeler is a weaker duelist than I thought! He’s not even strong enough to force Marik to use his Egyptian God card. He had better pick up the pace or he’ll be sorry!!’_

 

“What a shame…it seems as if you have made it this far just to lose on your knees,” mocked Odion, feigning sympathy. “Well, you might as well stay down, because I’m about to deplete your remaining lifepoints.”

 

Serenity was very concerned for her brother, not only because of the direct attack but because he seemed to be shell-shocked and like he was in a daze. It was painful seeing him that way since he was generally a tenacious person. “Do you guys still think Joey has a chance to win this duel?”

 

“Sure he does,” Tristan answered.

 

Mai looked down with a doubtful expression. “Well if you say so.”

 

Serenity looked at the older woman in surprise. “What do you mean?”

 

“Yeah Mai,” said Tèa, frowning. Mai was starting to sound just as pessimistic as Duke was known to be and it was unbecoming of her.

 

Mai knew they would be on her case for her brutal honesty, and she was prepared for it. “Look, guys, I want Joey to win, but the odds in this duel are completely against him. Face it, Serenity, Marik still has all of his lifepoints and your brother is down to his final four hundred.”

 

Serenity could feel tears stinging at her eyes. The thought of her brother being defeated by their greatest enemy was too much for her to bear. “But Mai…” she started to protest.

 

Mai suddenly felt guilty for being so blunt with the young girl. She could see Serenity was on the verge of tears. She looked thoughtful. “Well…there _is_ a slim chance but Joey may have given up. He needs a serious confidence boost.”

 

Joey glanced at his sister, and hung his head low. _‘Sorry, Serenity…it’s all over for me. I planned strategies that should have worked, but they didn’t. Even if I draw the card I need in order to destroy his traps, who’s to say he doesn’t have some secret weapon against it? It’s no use trying anymore. I give up.’_

 

“No matter which card you play next turn, it will be easy prey for my Embodiments of Apophis!” said Odion. “I suggest you surrender if you do not wish to suffer a humiliating defeat.”

 

Thinking Odion was right, Joey proceeded to place his hand over his deck in order to forfeit the duel.

 

Mai gasped. She never knew Joey to be the type to give up that easily. “No way! Don’t even think about listening to this nut-job!”

 

Joey paused and just left his hand hovering over his deck. He looked up and asked, “Why not?”

 

“Well for starters, you couldn’t have possibly made it to the finals without fighting until the very end. Also, what would your opponents you faced think if they could see you right now?” Mai gave the blonde young man a look.

 

Joey considered what Mai was telling him. “You’ve got a good point there.” It was true, he had beaten 3 duelists who were much more experienced than he was and had more powerful decks, too.

 

“I see I am getting through to you. You have come much too far to throw everything away and remember, you owe me a rematch in the finals. I am sure this is not how your sister wants to see things turn out.”

 

“No, I definitely don’t want her to see me as a quitter.” Joey removed his hand from above his deck, making up his mind to continue the duel.

 

“Joey, you can still win this duel!” shouted Serenity. “You’re the strongest person I know. I get my inspiration from you. If it were not for you, I would not have gotten my sight back. Not just because you paid for my surgery, but you being there for me gave me the strength to go through with it. Because of all you’ve done for me, I was inspired to take off the bandages and be there for you when you needed me. When everything was dark, you gave me light. You have never given up before and you shouldn’t start today.”

 

 _‘Such powerful words…I feel much stronger already.’_ “Don’t worry. I’ll keep going. “ Joey turned to face Odion with a hard look on his face. “I bet you never had anyone who cared about you that way, pal.”

 

“I did,” the robed man admitted. “But that was a time so very long ago.”

 

_*Flashback begins*_

 

 _Mr. Ishtar was sound asleep after a hard day of work and study. His wife had been trying to fall asleep but she was having trouble. Feeling restless, she decided to go and take a walk around the underground home. She exited the privacy of the bedroom and walked down the halls. Whilst she was walking, she heard the sound of someone crying. ‘Oh my...who could that be?’_ _She was both concerned and alarmed because as far as she knew no one else lived underground except her husband and the other tombkeepers. She kept following the crying and as she got closer, she was able to tell the cries belonged to that of a baby. The closer she got, the louder the cries were. She stopped below the stairwell that led to the surface and she saw a small figure wrapped in cloth, wailing as if he were in pain. She picked up the baby and looked into his eyes. “Oh you poor sweet child...there, there, who would leave you all alone in the cold? It’s much warmer down here, my child.” Upon hearing the woman’s soothing voice, the baby instantly stopped crying. He looked up at her with big eyes as she carried him down to the home she shared with her husband._

_*Flashback ends*_

 

_‘She rescued me from the dark and cared for me as if I were her own. So yes, Mr. Wheeler. I know what it’s like to be loved.’_

 

Keren certainly hoped Odion had not forgotten about the happy moments she shared with him. She wondered if he even knew of her feelings for him. Although she had never outwardly confessed her love, she held on to hope he was intuitive enough to realize it through her actions. _‘Joseph, you still have a slim chance to stop this…take advantage of it.’_

 

“Joey, you always pull through and I know you can beat him!” said Serenity.

 

Joey turned to his sister and gave a nod, smiling at her. “Thank you sis.”

 

“All right, then,” said Odion, putting his serious game face back on. “Are you going to stay on your knees and accept defeat? Or be a fool and prolong your suffering by making a move? I suggest you give up and face reality if you truly want to be an honorable opponent.”

 

Joey swiftly stood up and gave a tough guy look to show he meant business. “I don’t think so. If I were a quitter, I would be letting down everyone who had faith in me as well as letting myself down. It’s true, I have been in tighter spots, and I still managed to pull through.” He thought back to all of the victories that got him to the finals—against Espa Roba, Weevil, and Mako Tsunami. To this day, the hard work he accomplished to win the duels made his heart swell with pride. _‘I fought my hardest to get where I am today and I never let anyone get the best of me, even when all hopes seem lost, so why should I start now?’_ “I’ve got news for you, Marik…you may have managed to knock me down, but it takes a lot more than that to knock me out! I’ve come to the finals for one reason only…to win, and that’s what I’m gonna do! Joey Wheeler is back in the game!!”

 

“Yeah!” agreed Tristan.

 

Yugi’s face brightened. “Way to go!”

 

“Glad to see you’re back to your feisty self,” chimed Vicki. “You had me worried for a second.”

 

Joey continued with his trash talking. “Listen up, I defeated three of the toughest duelists to earn my way onto this blimp, you light bulb head! And I’m not gonna let you or your shiny skull stop me from finishing what I started!”

 

“That’s right!” said Serenity.

 

Mai was relieved to see Joey still had a lot of fight left in him. “You tell him!”

 

Joey briefly turned to his younger sibling and Mai, grinning at them. “Thanks a lot, you guys! You rock! Not to worry. I’ll win this! “ He once again faced Odion with a hard look on his face. “It’s go time!”

 

Odion gave the blonde an amused look. “It appears you’re more foolish than I thought. It is time for you to lose shamefully. Make your final, pathetic move! Use your last turn well.”

 

“You got it!”

 

Yami’s silhouette appeared next to Yugi. _“Yami, what’s up?”_ _Yugi inquired._

 

_“Now is the time to remind Joey of the importance of his victory.”_

_“You’re right.”_

Yami merged with his weaker half. “Joey, remember, you have the power to help save the world.”

 

 _‘Oh that’s right. If I beat Marik his plans are crushed.’_ “Okay, Marik, your scheme ends here! I promised Yuge that I would help him stop you from achieving whatever sick and twisted goals you and your rare hunters have, Marik! And I’m gonna keep that promise by knocking your bald cranium out of the finals! It’s my turn now!” _‘Okay, here goes. I really need the right card or else I am toast for sure.’_ He hesitantly pulled a card from his deck, as if he was afraid to draw a useless card. _‘Okay, I got a feeling it is a good one. Let’s see.’_ He glanced at his card and gave a smug grin. “I hope you’re ready to say goodbye to everything!”

 

“Me? Say goodbye?” questioned Odion. “Nonsense! Your false threats do not frighten me in the least!”

 

“They will in due time. I set two cards face down and play my Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode!” (1200 def) The tiny little warrior appeared onto the field. “Come and get me if you think you can!” Joey looked very confident.

 

Odion stared at Joey, amazed by his fighting spirit. _‘His determination is surprising. How can he retaliate with only 400 lifepoints? No matter. My serpent swordsmen will easily finish him off.’_

 

 _“What are you waiting for, you incompetent buffoon?”_ Marik chided his henchman. _“Attack him!!”_

 

“Nice try, Mr. Wheeler, but your bluffs will not work on me!” said Odion. “I hope you have enjoyed your brief experience as a Battle City finalist! Now, Embodiments of Apophis, triple attack!!”

 

Yami grunted, desperately hoping Joey’s plan would stop Odion.

 

Joey smiled confidently. “Not so fast! Your snakes are history! First, I activate my Foolish Burial magic card, which lets me place one card from my hand into your graveyard! Next, I reveal my trap card, Graverobber!”

 

Odion looked on incredulously, not sure what to make of the young man’s strategy. “Now you plan to rob my graveyard?”

 

Joey faked an impressed look. “Wow, did you figure that out all by yourself or did someone hand you a cheat sheet? Yes, Einstein, I’m gonna rob your grave!” The small lavender colored imp appeared, cackling evilly. “I reveal the card I put in there, Jinzo!” (2400 attk)

 

Odion was practically quivering in his boots when the android being appeared onto the field with its arms folded. “How is it that a weak duelist such as yourself could possess such a powerful monster?” he pondered out loud.

 

“I remembered your snake creatures are a special breed of monsters that also happen to be trap cards,” said Joey, ignoring the rhetorical question asked by Odion. “They have the strength of trap cards but there are weaknesses as well.”

 

Odion couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Weaknesses?!”

 

“You heard right! Jinzo’s special ability allows him to destroy trap cards! Jinzo, do your thing and wipe out his serpents!” Jinzo shot some cyber beams from his eyes at the snakes, destroying them all.”You know, I won Jinzo in my first Battle City duel against a real opponent. Although he was a dirty cheater at first, once he played fair he really proved to be an honorable duelist.”

“Yeah, that’s the way, Joey!” yelled Mai.

 

“Good job!” Serenity congratulated her brother.

 

“Yes,” mused Yami. “Joey seems to be taking what he has learned from his past victories.”

 

Joey looked at Odion with a smug grin on his face. “Now then, do you still think I’m an amateur or did you learn your lesson?”

 

Odion hated to admit, it seemed as if he had underestimated Joey’s dueling prowess, but he was not going to stroke the ego of the blonde young man. “I’m not through with you yet, Mr. Wheeler! I still have all of my lifepoints.”

 

Joey nearly laughed at the fact that his opponent was still so oblivious and overconfident. “That won’t last long, Marik. With my Jinzo on the field, all of your trap cards are useless and now that I got rid of your snakes your lifepoints are wide open!”

 

“Joey, you go!!” Serenity cheered.

 

Mai was impressed by Joey’s monster as well. “I knew you would pull through, now show him who’s boss!”

 

Joey looked proud of himself as he reflected on his accomplishments. _‘If it were not for my Battle City victories, I wouldn’t be here today. I won Jinzo by defeating Espa Roba and now his card is giving me the strength to beat Marik.’_

 

“Well well, it seems Wheeler has decided to pick up the pace,” commented Kaiba with a small smile on his face. “Perhaps he will keep it together long enough for me to see Marik’s Egyptian God card in action after all.”

 

Joey lowered his head briefly. _‘Mako, Espa, Weevil…lend me your strength to win this duel.’_ He looked back up, ready to continue his assault. “All right, now I summon Battle Warrior in attack mode!” (700 attk) The pale blue warrior emerged pumping his fists, ready for battle. “But that’s not all, because I also switch my Swordsman of Landstar into attack mode! (500 attk) Jinzo, blow a chunk of his lifepoints away with your Cyber Energy Shock attack!” The android monster emitted a burst of black energy ribbons. Odion grimaced in pain as he felt the shock. He lost 2400 lifepoints from the attack, taking him down to 1600 lifepoints. “There’s more where that came from. Battle Warrior and Swordsman of Landstar, stick it to him!” The two warrior monsters lunged at the tattooed faced man and flattened him with their blows, which made him groan in pain. He lost 1200 more lifepoints, taking him down to four hundred.

 

Tèa started to jump up and down. “Yeah, Joey brought Marik’s lifepoints down to four hundred.”

 

“Yup, now they’re even!” Vicki could still feel chills going down her spine from watching Joey’s attacks. _‘Dang I wish my best friend was here...she would love this.’_

 

“You’re the man, Joey!” yelled Tristan. “Now finish him off!”

 

A big smile returned to Serenity’s face. “I knew you could do it! You rock!!”

 

Keren was able to manage a small smile for the first time since the duel had begun. _‘Excellent work, Joseph. I knew you would succeed. Continue to be unwavering in your efforts.’_ Although she found herself cringing each time Odion was hit by a direct attack, she knew it was part of the game. _‘As much as I hate the idea of not being the one to stop Odion, perhaps I do need assistance to save him.’_

 

“You don’t feel like such a tough guy now, do you?” mocked Joey. “You’ll have to do better than playing a bunch of traps to defeat me.”

 

Odion remained expressionless in spite of the onslaught on his lifepoints and it hurt his pride to acknowledge that Joey had given him a real challenge. “Attack me all you want. You can’t win. Remember, my Temple of the Kings magic card is still in play, and it has many surprises inside waiting to be revealed when the time is right.”

 

“Ha! Your palace doesn’t frighten me! I am just getting started and plan to get even tougher on you! So go ahead and bring whatever it is you plan to throw at me!”

 

“With great pleasure, foolish boy.” Odion drew a card from his deck. _‘Hmm…excellent card. This will block the attacks from his monsters and also allow me to prepare for the arrival of my all powerful beast. Mr. Wheeler, your winning streak is about to end.’_

 

The entire time Marik was watching his servant be outwitted by Joey he was gritting his teeth. He did not appreciate his plan being foiled one bit. _“Listen to me, Odion. You have allowed Joey Wheeler to come too far! Destroy him at once or face severe consequences! He’s worthless, you fool! Now finish him off!!”_

Odion always got anxious whenever his master became impatient with him but this time he wasn’t too worried. _“Not to worry, Master. I won’t disappoint you. In fact, I already have a plan to stop his monsters in their tracks.”_

_  
“For your sake, it had better work.”_

Joey tapped his foot. “Let’s go, potato head, what’s the hold up? Have you realized I’m gonna kick your butt?”

 

“This should hold you up! I play my Swords of Revealing Light!” Blinding bright yellow swords rained down in front of the monsters, blocking any movement from them.

 

Joey’s eyes bugged out. “What? Oh no!”

 

“That’s not good,” said Mai. “Joey won’t be able to attack for 3 whole turns.”

 

“You do believe he can still win, right?” asked Tèa.

 

“I hope so,” answered Mai thoughtfully. “However, not being able to attack for three turns will only hurt his chances. He is going to have to find a way to hold on and protect himself.”

 

“That’s true Mai, but Joey can still sacrifice his weaker monsters to summon stronger ones, and although his Jinzo can’t attack, its special effect still applies so Marik’s trap cards are useless,” pointed out Yami.

 

Keren’s smile disappeared and turned into a look of worry. _‘Stay strong, Joseph.’_

 

“Make your move,” said Odion.

 

“Gladly!” Joey drew a card from his deck, looked at it and smiled. _‘Awesome! Another one of the rare monsters I won. Chrome-dome thinks he has me cornered, but he has never faced a duelist like me before. He’s not winning this duel even if I have to go down with him!’_ “I may not be able to attack you right now, but I can still do this! I sacrifice my Battle Warrior in order to summon the Legendary Fisherman!!” (1850 attk) The fisherman sitting on his shark appeared. Seeing him made Joey remember his promise to Mako. _‘I know how much this card meant to you, Mako, and I promised you I would use it well.’_ “I also switch my monsters to defense mode!”

 

“Prepare to lose everything!” Odion drew a card, chuckling evilly. He glanced at the card and looked astonished. He wasn’t expecting to have it in his possession at all.


	35. Chapter 35

The card Odion held in his hand was none other than an Egyptian God card—The Winged Dragon of Ra. He carefully examined it to make sure he was not hallucinating…unfortunately he wasn’t. Unbeknownst to him, it was one of the duplicates that had been made when the tournament first began.

_“Why are you so surprised, Odion? In order for you to convince everyone you are me, you should have my card in your deck, right?” Marik reminded his henchman. “That’s why I slipped it into your deck before the duel.”_

For the first time, Odion began to have a very uneasy feeling about his master’s plan. Not that he was ever very keen on following the darkness, but this was just too much. _“But Master…this card is too dangerous,” he protested. “I’m not meant to control its great power. You can’t possibly expect me to play it. Please reconsider. I beg of you.”_

 _“Stop whimpering!”_ Marik scolded. _“You sound pitiful! I command you to play that card! It’s the only way to win this duel! You must place it within the ancient arc on the temple steps. When the time is right, you will release its rage.”_

Odion winced and his hand trembled. He was facing quite the dilemma. He had never disobeyed his master before, for fear of what the tombkeeper was capable of once his wrath was intense. However, he didn’t want to put his or Joey’s life at risk either. _‘What shall I do?’_

Joey folded his arms and tapped his foot. _‘This guy really knows how to test my patience. I can’t stand it!!’_ “Hey, I don’t have time to be waiting around! I have a duel to win!”

Odion thought of a move he could make whilst figuring out what to do about Marik’s orders. “First I place this card face down on the playing field! Now prepare yourself, Mr. Wheeler, for the next card I play will be the final instrument of your destruction!”

Marik gave an evil smirk. _“Do it, Odion!!” he urged. “Play the card I added to your deck right now. As soon as you place it within the ancient arc on the temple steps, you’ll be invincible, and if you refuse to play it, you’ll have to answer to me. The choice is yours, Odion. Don’t be a fool.”_

Odion still had his doubts, but his fear of being sent to the Shadow Realm was even greater. _‘I must obey Master Marik.It is my duty as his protector.’_

Tèa eyed Odion’s facial expression and was unsure what to make of it. _‘I wonder what’s on his mind.’_ “Check out Marik, you guys. He looks really freaked out. I wonder what has him so scared.”

 _‘I think Tèa’s right. Ever since Marik had drawn his latest card, he has been acting really strange. I wonder if it has something to do with the box that has the ancient symbols on it. For some reason they look familiar to me but I’m not sure why,’_ thought Yugi. _‘Hang in there, Joey.’_

Keren pursed her lips, concerned about the expression etched on Odion’s face. _‘Odion seems troubled…what does this mean? Is it because he now regrets his actions? I certainly hope so, but with the way he has been behaving it seems as if he does not remember I am present.’_

“Hey! What’s taking you so long to complete your move?!” asked Joey, exasperated. “What are you waiting for, Christmas?!”

“Good moves take time but that is something your miniscule brain cannot comprehend,” retorted the caped man. “Now I seal this card within the sacred arc of the temple!” As he played the card, it emitted a golden aura.

“What the heck?” questioned Joey, looking puzzled.

“You have no idea what I just did by sealing this card within the sacred arc. By sealing this card of the gods, I have also sealed your fate,” Odion informed the blonde.

Yami’s eyes widened at Odion’s words. “Card of the Gods?” he repeated. He knew what those words meant and had a very bad feeling. _‘He’s going to play his Egyptian God card, the Winged Dragon of Ra. If Joey faces its wrath, he could be hurt. I hope he could wipe out the rest of Marik’s lifepoints before he plays it. ‘_

“That ends my turn,” said Odion.

Marik looked at his henchman, smiling. _‘Wise move, Odion. I would hate to have let you feel my wrath.’_

“Finally. It’s my now, so look out! I play my magic card, Monster Reborn. I’ll use him to bring back my Alligator’s Sword! Next, I sacrifice my Alligator’s Sword and Swordsman of Landstar so I can summon my Insect Queen!”(2200 attk) The large female cockroach monster appeared onto the field, giving a shrill battle cry. _‘I won this card from a feisty little germ named Weevil Underwood. My Battle City victories are paying off right now. Those duels got me three incredible monsters. ‘_

Vicki made a disgusted face and clicked her tongue. _‘I still think she’s repulsive but since she belongs to Joey I suppose I could learn to like her.’_

Kaiba smiled, genuinely impressed. “My tournament has done wonders for Wheeler’s deck.” _‘I have to admit his performance is even better than I expected it to be. If I had known he was able to hold his own this well perhaps I would have invited him myself, for he would find a way to enter whether I invited him or not.’_

Mai looked on in awe. “Look at that. Joey was able to summon every rare monster he won in the tournament all at once.” Seeing this caused a big grin to spread on her face as she wanted some real competition if she made it to the finals and Joey was proving to be just that.

“Yes,” agreed Yami. “Joey has come a long way as a duelist since the Battle City tournament began, Mai.”

“I can see that.”

Joey smiled as he eyed 3 of his best monsters on the field, side by side. “You’re in for it now, Marik! Your Swords of Revealing Light will lose their power next turn, and when that happens, nothing will be holding my monsters back! And since you don’t have anything to protect you, you’re finished!!”

Odion shook his head. _‘This boy is so delusional it is pathetic.’_ “You think just because you managed to summon a few high level monsters you can defeat me! Well, you are sadly mistaken! I am about to summon a beast that is virtually indestructible!”

“What?” Joey face palmed. _‘This guy has to be bluffing…whatever he has hidden in that arc sounds bad enough, although I don’t know what it is.’_

“Trapping your monsters with my magic card enabled me to prepare for the arrival of my great creature, which has been protected by my all-powerful Temple of the Kings!!”

Joey was becoming weary of Odion’s verbose explanations. “Say that again with fewer words!”

“You can’t win, once I play this!” Odion played Cup of Sealed Souls. “I will also reveal my face down card, Seal of Serket! Once these cards are played along with Temple of Kings, they are able to awaken a great creature, a being like no other!”

Joey was trembling with fear now. He tried to tell himself nothing could be worse than the Egyptian God monsters, but that did little to help. “What is it?”

“Patience! You will soon find out! Please hear my call, guardian of the temple! Mystical Beast of Serket, I summon thee!” (2500 attk)

Just as Tristan and the remainder of the gang were beginning to become unsettled by what was going on, a large brown coloured, scorpion-like creature with sharp pointy teeth emerged from the palace and crept down the stairs. The creature opened its mouth, as if to show its hunger.

Vicki’s face started to turn green. _‘At this rate I’m gonna lose my dinner. Good thing I took my Dramamine.’_

Joey proceeded to sweat nervously and he clenched his teeth. _‘This is the thing Marik was yapping about? He’s worse than I thought, and not just because he’s so ugly, either.’_ “That thing is tremendous! What am I gonna do?”

“You’re very frightened, I see. Well, I’ll have you know that this creature is minute compared to what lies within the sacred arc,” said Odion.

“Then tell me now!” demanded the blonde. “What monster did you hide inside that arc, Marik?”

“Within the sacred arc lies my Egyptian God monster, the Winged Dragon of Ra!!”

Everyone watching the duel gasped. Kaiba was filled with more excitement than dread, for he had wanted to see the monster in action for a long time. _‘That’s right, Wheeler, struggle until he calls upon his Egyptian God.’_

The sight of the large scorpion monster made Joey shudder. ‘ _With that thing outside, and his Egyptian God monster inside, there’s no way I can win! I think there is one card in my deck that can help but who knows if I will be lucky enough to draw it in time?’_

Keren observed with a grim expression. _‘Things look very bad now, and it’s not the Mystical Beast of Serket that really worries me, but the Egyptian God card he has played for later. I have a bad feeling what he played was a copy of the card, for I doubt very much that Marik would want to risk losing the original.’_ The very thought of Odion summoning the Winged Dragon of Ra brought back the memories of when the unworthy rare hunters were testing copies of the cards and got struck down by the rage. _‘I certainly hope Odion does not end up hurt or killed by it, like they were.’_ The thought of Odion dying in the same fashion the rare hunters did made tears sting at the young woman’s eyes. She said a silent prayer that both duelists would be safe, even if Odion did play the card. _‘Maybe he will fare better than the weaker rare hunters.’_

 _‘Snap out of it, Joey! You can’t start doubting yourself now! That’s exactly what Marik wants you to do,’_ scolded a voice inside the blonde’s head. “So you summoned a super-powerful monster onto the field, big deal! Don’t count me out just yet! I’ll find some way to take down that over-sized scorpion!”

“That would be quite an achievement considering it has more attack points than either of your monsters,” responded Odion. “The question is, which is the first it should devour? And it’s pointless for you to try and stop my ancient creature, because there’s not a card in your deck powerful enough to do it.”

Tèa muttered to herself about what a pompous windbag Odion was. She turned to Mai. “Please say he’s wrong…I can’t stand the thought of this creep winning the duel!”

Mai sighed.”I wish I could say that, but there are only a handful of monsters that can take out that scorpion, and I don’t think Joey has any of them…it’s possible he can win, but it’ll be tough.”

“Hey Yugi?” spoke up Serenity timidly. “My brother can still win, right?”

“Yes,” answered the spirit of the puzzle. “Even though Marik has the upper hand, Joey can still beat him. He just needs to find the weakness of the mystical beast before it wipes out the rest of his life points.”

“Yes, but what about the card he hid inside the arc?” inquired Mai. “That poses more of a threat than this hideous scorpion monster.”

“Yes. Joey must find a way to wipe out the remainder of Marik’s lifepoints before he summons it. As it stands now they are even but who knows how long it will last?”

Although Odion had done as his master said, he still had doubts about actually using the Winged Dragon of Ra card to win the duel as he felt his deck was powerful enough without it. He made eye contact with Marik. _“Master Marik, why did you place your Egyptian God card in my deck?”_

Marik smiled a deadly smile. _“If you’re going to deceive these fools into believing you are me, you should duel as I would. Of course the card I slipped into your deck is merely a copy of the original. I could not risk losing the most powerful card in creation, so as you remember, I had my rare hunters create copies. These forgeries are equally as dangerous and powerful.”_ He recalled the incident where the weaker henchmen tested the copies and angered the Egyptian God monster in the process. “ _Needless to say many of my obedient servants were injured while testing the copies and eventually perished. Eventually I realized only those connected to the ancient scriptures can control an Egyptian God card. I have no doubt, Odion, that you will be successful when you play it!”_

Although it was true Odion had more experience with the ancient scriptures than his colleagues did, he still wasn’t convinced playing the card was safe, especially if it was a fake one. _“Thank you for your confidence, Master Marik, but I’m sure I can win this duel without it.”_ He hoped he would be able to prove that to Marik. _‘If I endanger anyone’s life, I would not be able to forgive myself.’_

Keren remembered the day Marik spoke of very well--the thunder, the rare hunters being struck down…everything. _‘That was one of the most horrifying days of my life. It was a miracle I didn’t have many nightmares.’_ She wondered if the request to play the card was why Odion had appeared troubled. _‘With Marik’s behavior over the past six years, I would not be surprised if he refused to take the two duelists’ safety into account. I trust you to do what you know in your heart is right, Odion. I have prayed to the gods to guide you on the right path once again. ’_

Odion looked up and faced Joey, ready to continue with his destruction. “All right, Mr. Wheeler, it’s time to make your final move before my Serket finishes you off for good!”

“I don’t think so! It is you who’s going down!” Joey shot back. “Here I go! I play…” Joey pulled a card from his deck, hoping it would be one that would help him defeat the scorpion-like monster. Much to his utter dismay, the card he drew was Polymerization. “I’ll just leave my three monsters in defense mode and take my chances!” At that instant, the Swords of Revealing Light disappeared. _‘At least the swords are gone…having my monsters trapped was a pain in the rear.’_

“What’s his strategy, Mai?” asked Tèa.

“Right now all he can do is buy himself a little time,” answered Mai. _‘He needs to draw a good card and fast. ‘_

“A desperate move! Well it’s not going to help you any longer! Feel the fury of my ancient creature! Attack his Jinzo, now!!” The scorpion-like creature grabbed onto the android monster with its claws and devoured it. As the monster attacked, it also changed its shape, growing the same long neck Jinzo had. Its attack strength also increased to three thousand seven hundred and fifty. “As you may be able to tell, when my monster attacks, it is also able to absorb half of the attack points of the monster it attacks!”

Joey’s jaw dropped open in alarm. “It can’t be!!”

“Oh but it can! So as I’m sure you can see, that’s what makes my creature virtually unstoppable.”

Joey finally realized the direness of the situation, but he was not going to make the mistake of considering giving up again, for there was too much at stake for that. “That wasn’t the only side effect...it’s bigger and uglier too,” he commented dryly.

Most of the people watching made squeamish faces. Vicki’s face started to turn green. This time she couldn’t contain the nauseous feeling. She took out a plastic bag, turned away from the others and made a mess in the bag.

Tèa frowned when she heard the noises. She turned to her friend. “Vicki? Are you all right?”

Vicki didn’t want to worry anyone by admitting that the monster’s ability was making her feel squeamish. So she simply answered, “Yes, I’m all right, Lassie. It’s just a mild case of motion sickness. Nothing a couple of Tums cannot cure.”

Tèa furrowed her brow, not convinced. “Okay then. Well you can always go back inside if you’re not feeling well.”

“No I feel fine.”

“Okay.” Tèa still wasn’t convinced.

Vicki took out two Tums, placed them on her tongue and started to suck on them. _‘Hope this helps because I don’t know if there’s any food left to take more Dramamine.’_ She put on her sunglasses so she wouldn’t have to see as much.

Tèa turned her attention back to the duel in an attempt to take her mind off the repulsiveness of the creature. _‘After all we’re supposed to be supporting Joey here.’_ “If he continues destroying Joey’s monsters, that means…”

“The attack strength of Marik’s monster will just continue to increase,” continued Mai.

“Until it’s too late,” added Yami.

“You’re not scaring anyone, baldy.” Joey drew a card from his deck, glanced at it and gave a half-smile. _‘Awesome! I drew Gilford the Lightning! This would have been the perfect card for me to take down that over-sized scorpion, because his special ability lets him destroy all monsters on the field no matter how powerful they are but there’s just one small problem. I need to sacrifice 3 monsters to activate the ability and I only have two monsters on the field now. Unfortunately, there are no weaker monsters in my hand for me to play now.’_ “Marik, you’ve gotten lucky because now I have to pass. But next turn I will take you down, so you had better watch out! Now go!”

Odion smirked. “I will. The pleasure is all mine! Now my beast, annihilate his Insect Queen!” The monster grabbed onto Insect Queen, inhaling her and once again, mutating and gaining 1200 more attack points. This time Joey’s friends were smart enough to look away.

It was all Joey could do not to squirm. _‘Oh man, I desperately need to draw a good card on my next turn or else it’s all over for me.’_

“You’re down to only one monster, Mr. Wheeler, and then you’ll be defenseless!” stated Odion.

 _‘Well, it appears Odion is going to succeed, but I do not blame you Joseph, for you have tried your best.’_ Keren, looking grim, said another silent prayer that a miracle would happen and things would work out in the blonde’s favor.

“Hang in there, Joey!” cheered Tèa.

“Yeah, this joker has nothing on you!” chimed Mai.

“Farewell,” said Odion in a sinister voice.

Serenity could bear it no more. Her faith in her brother was unwavering but the duel had been like a roller coaster. She knew of him being in trouble before, but never to this level. And Odion’s behavior wasn’t helping the matter at all. “Oh, I can’t watch anymore of this! It’s just too much for me to handle!” She started to leave the arena.

Joey heard his sister’s whimpering and her footsteps. He knew it meant she decided she couldn’t watch him duel anymore and he couldn’t have that as he needed all the moral support he could get. He turned to face her. “Serenity, wait! Don’t leave me now! I need ya! I can’t get through this duel without you here. You’re my biggest inspiration, Serenity!”

Serenity stopped in her tracks, shocked by her brother’s words. “Do you really mean that?”

“Of course I do! Where do you think I get all my courage from? From you. You’re my family. So you’ve gotta stay here and cheer me on. It’s the only way I can win this duel.”

“You’ve got it, Big Brother!” Feeling better, Serenity headed back to the arena to continue watching the duel.

Odion looked thoughtful, hearing the words exchanged between Joey and his sister, and found their bond to be touching, and he hoped someday he would experience that feeling once again. _‘It has been so long, but I have known comfort like that. Families can chase away shadows of fear, like a light from above. I was only an infant, but I remember when I felt the light for the first time. Lady Ishtar took me beneath the desert sands, to raise me as if I were her own. All was peaceful, until the day I learned the family’s secret for the first time.’_

_*Flashback begins*_

_Four year old Odion lay in his bed, wide awake. He had been trying to fall asleep, but he had trouble as his parents were having a discussion just outside his bedroom door and didn’t take it upon themselves to lower their voices. He decided he would just listen and hope sleep would come to him then._

_Mr. Ishtar faced his wife, looking very grim-the same expression he wore when he was worried about something. “For generations our clan has been guarding the pharaoh’s tomb. I feel our time will end soon and we do not have any children. Who is going to watch over the millennium necklace and rod after our deaths? We cannot fail Pharaoh now.”_

_Lady Ishtar had that “what are you talking about” look in her eyes she gave people with selective memories and stated, “We do have Odion. He can carry on our legacy. Why don’t you give him the tombkeepers’ initiation?”_

_Mr. Ishtar got a cold look in his eyes at the mention of the young lad’s name and he set his mouth in a very thin line.”I already told you Odion is not our flesh and blood. I will not break tradition by entrusting him with such an important mission.”_

_Lady Ishtar’s eyes narrowed a bit. She found it atrocious how discriminatory her mate was to their adopted son, but she didn’t want to start an argument. “He’s our only hope. It was fate that brought him to us on the day he was born. There is no guarantee I will conceive. Please give him the tombkeepers’ initiation on his tenth birthday.”_

_As much as the older man hated to admit it, his wife brought up a valid point, and he knew she loved Odion like her own. He nodded yes to appease her, all the while hoping Ra would bless them with children of their own._

_Odion fell asleep with a grin on his face. He had been impressed by their job and was very excited about the possibility of doing the same thing. He felt a bit of disappointment by his adopted father’s objection, but was optimistic his wish would come true with Lady Ishtar around, for she wouldn’t stand for him being mistreated by her mate._

_*Next day*_

_Lady Ishtar waited for her husband to step out, and called Odion to the study. She hadn’t wanted him to hear what she was going to discuss with the young lad, lest he might change his mind. Odion went to see what his adopted mother had to say. “Yes Mother?”_

_The older woman filled Odion in on the discussion she had with her husband the night before about who would be the next tombkeeper, and her husband’s doubts about him being the possible one. Odion nodded, not wanting his mother to know he had overheard them talking while he was trying to fall asleep._

_“As you know, my dear Odion, I have always thought of you as my son. But you cannot become a tombkeeper until you receive the initiation. You will have this rite on your tenth birthday.”_

_Odion looked at his mother with big, excited and eager eyes. “How will this change me?”_

_“You will know all of that in due time, that is, if you still want to be a tombkeeper.”_

_“Of course I want to. Mother, does that mean I’ll be like you and Father?”_

_“Yes, dear,” answered Lady Ishtar. “You will finally be our son.” She hoped with all her heart Mr. Ishtar would finally accept him as flesh and blood._

_Many months later, Lady Ishtar gave birth to a baby girl, which was a pleasant surprise to her just when she didn’t think she would ever have children. Not that she was complaining, since she considered Odion to be a true blessing. She held the baby on her bed for her husband to see. “She’s beautiful, and her name shall be Ishizu.”_

_The surly man gave a small smile at this miracle. “Finally, now all we need is a son.” He took the birth of Ishizu as an answer to the many prayers he had petitioned to the gods for so many years. He was optimistic his wish for a son would be granted sooner or later and then he would do everything in his power to show Odion he was not a true member of the family, regardless of what his wife said._

_Odion was the best big brother he could be to Ishizu, always looking out for her even when he was not asked to. He enjoyed the big brother role very much. He would get to assume that role again, because four years later, Lady Ishtar gave birth again. Mr. Ishtar stood by the bed, witnessing the event with a small smile on his face. He was confident that his second prayer had finally been answered._

_“It’s a boy,” confirmed the woman. “Hold him, dear.”_

_Mr. Ishtar’s smile grew wider as he picked up the infant boy. “Finally, a true heir. We shall call him Marik. Come, my son.” He carried Marik away, not paying attention to the fact that Lady Ishtar was experiencing the negative effects of afterbirth._

_Odion took Ishizu’s hand and led her over to the older woman so they could check up on her. “Are you all right, Mother?”_

_“I will be. I’m just tired,” Lady Ishtar answered weakly. After she said those words, breathing was becoming a struggle. She reached out to take Odion’s hand. “Promise me you will look after your brother and sister.” With that, she expired._

_Overcome with emotion and shock, Odion took his deceased mother’s hand in his. “I promise, Mother.” He felt he owed it to her, since she had been kind to him for as long as he could remember._

_Following Lady Ishtar’s passing, Odion kept his promise to her to always look out for his siblings. Her husband had become even harsher and had taken to treating the young lad as a slave and sworn enemy, but his devotion never wavered as he would have kept his promise whether the older man was hard to please or not._

_However, Odion secretly harbored feelings of jealously and resentment towards Marik for being a true heir and he still wanted to be a tombkeeper, despite his father’s objections. He was able to keep his feelings of ill-will hidden, though, for he knew he would not hear the end of it if he allowed harm to come to Marik—that is, until one day he started to concoct a plan to make him aware that he resented him._

_Marik and Odion were playing catch outside. Marik was pretty average at it for a nine year old, but playing against his elder brother was proving difficult as he missed several. However, he was still having fun._

_“I’ll get the ball, Big Brother!” volunteered the little boy after another miss. He ran to get it. Luckily, the ball had not gone far. “Here it is!” He went to pick it up, but unbeknownst to him, there was a baby cobra nearby. The creature sunk its fangs into his ankle, making him cry out in pain and collapse._

_Odion heard his younger brother’s cries. “Oh no! Marik!” He raced over to the young lad to see him sitting on the ground, crying hysterically and a serpent was just several feet away from him._

_“Help! The snake bit me!”_

_Odion promptly took out a small knife and threw it at the snake, skewering it. He then bent over and scooped up the young boy, who was beginning to feel the effects of the venom. His stomach was beginning to feel queasy and his forehead felt hot, not to mention the area on his leg where he had been bitten was still hurting. He carried Marik to the bedroom and laid him inside the bed with the intention of tending to him before his father found out. He felt Marik’s forehead and realized the young lad had a fever. He got a cloth and made a compressor that would help break the fever. Whilst he was placing the compressor on Marik’s forehead, Mr. Ishtar strode into the bedroom. He looked at Odion, the barely conscious Marik, and his eyes filled with fury._

_“What has happened to my son?” the older man demanded to know. “You had better have a good explanation for his condition or you will face severe consequences!”_

_Odion gulped. He didn’t know what to say. He could explain what happened, but he knew there was no guarantee he would be exempted from a punishment and chances were he would be blamed for what happened, just like always._

_“Well?” Mr. Ishtar placed his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer._

_Odion looked his father and master in the eye, just barely managing to keep eye contact with him. He held back a shudder seeing the man’s glare. If looks could kill, he would have died that very instant. “While we were outside playing Master Marik was bitten by a serpent.”_

_Mr. Ishtar’s glare turned into a look of rage. “What?! You were supposed to be watching him!”_

_“I was watching him, sir. Neither he or I were aware the serpent was nearby.”_

_“I do not want to hear your feeble excuse! You will be severely punished for your incompetence! Wait here!”_

_Odion stood in a corner, sweating nervously and quivering with fear. He knew just what his punishment would be—feeling the wrath of his master’s whip. He had felt the wrath of it once before and it did not feel like heaven, to say the least. From that moment on, he did everything in his power to avoid it and now here again he was going to have to face the dreaded punishment because of an accident. He said a prayer that maybe Mr. Ishtar would go easy on him this time around, although he knew it would be useless to expect._

_Mr. Ishtar returned a few moments later with the disciplinary switch. Odion started to back away but a glare from the older man forced him to freeze. The young man braced himself for a severe beating. And severe it was. Mr. Ishtar raised his whip and lashed the young man in the shoulders and back, making him cry out in pain. “I did not allow you into my home to be such a miserable failure!” yelled the senior tombkeeper._

_“I’m very sorry, Master,” said Odion, ignoring the pain in his shoulders and back._

_“Sorry isn’t good enough to change the condition of my son, whom you vowed to protect!” snapped Mr. Ishtar, lashing at his servant again and again. At this point Odion was bleeding and his clothing was torn. The older man grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall once he was done with the assault. “If anything happens to my son I will dig your heart out and rip it! You had better not leave his side until his fever has broken and he has recovered.” In a flourish, he exited the room._

_Odion decided he had enough. Besides the harsh punishments he had to endure if there was just one little screw up, he was sick of taking second place to Marik. He took out the small knife he had used to kill the snake with and walked towards the young boy in his bed, intending to stab him to death whilst he was clinging to consciousness._

_Still a bit groggy and very weak, Marik opened his eyes. “It’s my fault you’re hurt. I’m so sorry, Big Brother.”_

_In shock, Odion immediately dropped the knife. He never thought Marik felt that way about him. “Did you just call me brother? What would your father say if he heard you call me that?”_

_“Forget him. I have always considered you my brother ever since I was born.” Marik smiled weakly. He reached out a hand to his designated protector._

_Odion was overcome with emotion hearing those words. Eyeing the ailing little boy in his bed, he began to feel guilty for even thinking of murdering him, much less actually executing the action. Plus he knew Mr. Ishtar would have his hide if he did. His feelings of hatred and jealousy disappeared in an instant. He reached out and took Marik’s small hand into his much larger ones and teardrops fell. “I promise not to fail you again, Master Marik. Please forgive me. I will always protect you.”_

_“Thank you, Brother.” Exhausted, Marik drifted off to sleep. Odion remained by his bedside and did everything he could to treat the young boy’s high fever._

_Ever since Marik’s accident and resulting illness, Odion had become devoted to being his protector more than before, making sure no harm came to him and also was his rock when he was studying the ancient scriptures in preparation for receiving the tombkeeper’s initiation._

_Marik was becoming increasingly nervous and terrified as his tenth birthday drew nigh for he knew what it meant. He didn’t dare tell his father that, though, for the older man wouldn’t stand for it if he thought his son was backing out. So he endured the endless studying and kept quiet about the misery he was feeling._

_Eventually, Marik’s fear was so extensive that he grew very moody and he was barely able to eat. As he sat at the table reading, the words hadn’t sunk in and were not making any sense, so it looked like he was just staring at the book. He was in such a foul mood that when Odion entered holding a tray of food, he barely acknowledged his presence._

_“Master Marik, I have brought you dinner, if you care to take a rest from your studies,” said Odion._

_Although the young boy didn’t want to look at another ancient scripture for as long as he lived, the thought of eating was just as unappealing. “I’m not hungry.” He sat there and sulked._

_“But you need to eat. At least have some soup,” coaxed Odion._

_Marik’s temper rose. “I said I’m not hungry!” he huffed, knocking the tray of food out of his elder brother’s hands._

_A bit stunned, Odion bent down to clean up the mess. He had never seen his little brother this grumpy before. “Is something the matter, Master Marik?”_

_Marik noticed Odion’s facial expression and his scowl softened a bit when he realized he had lashed out at his protector without meaning to. He felt like he could confide in him and not be chastised. “I’m sorry Odion. It’s just that I’m worried about the tombkeeper’s initiation. It will be my job to wait here for the pharaoh to return.”_

_Odion nodded as if to show he remembered, and he was listening. He felt like a fool for not picking up on that possibility, but then Marik had kept quiet about it for quite some time._

_“Oh why did I have to be the son of a tombkeeper?” Marik continued to vent. “I have heard that the initiation is extremely painful. I don’t think I’ll be able to bear it. Not to mention I will be stuck down here for the rest of my life. Just thinking about these turn of events terrify me. I know it is tradition, that it’s my destiny. But why? Why do I have to suffer so much for this pharaoh? It isn’t fair!” He started to weep bitterly._

_It broke Odion’s heart to see his master in distress. He had just finished cleaning up the mess. He rested a hand on Marik’s shoulder. “Let me do it. Your family saved me and now is my chance to save you from a life of pain as well as darkness within the pharaoh’s tomb.”_

_Marik’s face lit up a bit and his tears subsided. “Really?”_

_“I would be honored. I shall ask for your father’s consent right now.” Odion exited the room._

_For the first time in several weeks, Marik felt hopeful that the burdens would be lifted and he managed a small smile at the thought. He closed his book, thinking he would give it to his elder brother if all went well._

_Odion knocked on the door of his adopted father’s study. He was a little nervous since he knew the older man was not the most approachable or reasonable person in the world and treated him badly on top of it. But he was hopeful maybe Mr. Ishtar would soften once he mentioned his true motive._

_“Enter,” a less than welcoming voice answered._

_Odion expected such coldness given the senior tombkeeper’s hatred and disrespect towards him, so he wasn’t surprised. He gulped and entered the study, gathering his thoughts and trying to remain composed._

_Mr. Ishtar eyed the young man, not too pleased to see him. “This had better be good, Odion.”_

_Odion ignored his adopted father’s hostility and knelt down respectfully. “Please forgive me if I have disturbed you, Master, but I have come to ask a favor of you.”_

_Mr. Ishtar raised his eyebrows slightly. “A favor, you say? And what might that be?”_

_Odion took a deep breath as he answered, “I would like to be tombkeeper in place of Master Marik.”_

_“You want to be a tombkeeper?” Mr. Ishtar furrowed his eyebrows as he processed the request. And the more he thought about it, the more angered he felt, partly because Odion actually had the nerve to make such a request._

_“Yes sir.” Odion was becoming increasingly nervous by Mr. Ishtar’s silence as he had no idea what the older man was thinking. All he knew was that the facial expression was giving him an uneasy feeling._

_“Absolutely not!” answered Mr. Ishtar gruffly. “My family’s sacred duty can only be passed on to a true heir. I will not break tradition!”_

_Odion flinched a bit at the tone, but decided to try and reason with the senior tombkeeper anyway. “I know I’m not your real son, but Master Marik is too frightened to go through with the initiation. I can’t bear to see him this way. Give me a chance to repay the family for taking me in. I will devote my life so Master Marik will be free.”_

_There was another period of awkward silence between the two gentlemen which gave Odion false hope that he had managed to convince his superior._

_But Mr. Ishtar gritted his teeth and threw a small burning candle at the young man. Surprised, Odion managed to get out of the way of the flames but just barely._

_“Idiot!” spouted the older man. “You dare to ask to be treated as real blood? You’re nothing more than a servant and that’s how you will be treated! My son will receive the initiation as planned and that’s final! If you speak of this again, I will cut your tongue! Am I clear?”_

_Odion was stunned. It seemed his adopted father’s temper was becoming more and more vicious the older he got. The thought of having his tongue cut out didn’t appeal to him so he opted to just drop the subject. “Yes Master.”_

_“Now get out of my sight!” barked Mr. Ishtar._

_Odion got up and left the study without much of a word. He had no regrets trying but he was sorry he would have to tell Marik such bad news that he would have to go through with the initiation after all._

_A week or so later, it was Marik’s tenth birthday and also the day he would receive the tombkeeper’s initiation. He wasn’t very cooperative during the preparations and it took some coaxing from Odion for him to endure it from those responsible and even then, there was a lot of reluctance. When he was taken away for the actual initiation, it took two men to keep him from trying to escape. “Help! I don’t want to be a tombkeeper! Ah, please, help me! Odion, stop them!”_

_Odion stood in the hall with his head bowed low, feeling saddened that he was not in any position to help his master and thought about how all of his efforts to save his master had failed miserably. It was even more devastating to hear all of Marik’s cries of pain as his back was being carved, his father smiling evilly as he did it. He suddenly thought of a way to show his support to Marik. He took out a knife, which was part of the plan he had in mind._

_All the pain and suffering had put Marik in such a state of fury that in a fit of rage, he had grabbed his study book which contained the ancient scriptures and threw it at the wall, ripping some of its pages. He knew he would have hell to pay for that if his father found out but he didn’t care._

_At the moment Marik was lying in his bed, still reeling from the effects of the initiation. His pain was so intense he wanted to just die. Not even the bandages were enough to soothe the agonizing pain. Odion entered the room to change his bandages. Also, his own face was covered with bandages that concealed something he wanted to show his younger brother. Not even his presence was enough to appease Marik. Instead of greeting his elder brother cheerfully, he just said, “My life has changed forever.”_

_“Yes. You’re a tombkeeper now,” said Odion._

_“Just go!” The last thing Marik wanted was to be reminded of the one task he despised. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his head. “I’m sorry. I feel so alone. Why should I pledge my life to some pharaoh?”_

_Odion frowned slightly when he noticed how venomous Marik sounded. It was a bit scary too because he had heard Marik voice his displeasure over being a tombkeeper plenty of times, but never on this level. He had a feeling something must have happened whilst he was receiving the initiation._

_Marik glanced up at his protector and saw the bandages on his face. “What happened to your face, Odion?”_

_“As you know I’m forbidden to join this clan so I performed my own ritual,” explained the young man, removing the bandages from his face and revealing an ancient symbol similar to what had been carved on Marik’s back. “I hope this mark proves my loyalty to your family, sir. You’re not alone.”_

_Marik was relieved to hear that he had Odion’s support, but it did little to calm his feelings of bitterness and hatred._

_*Flashback ends*_


	36. Chapter 36

 

Reflecting on the past made Odion regret following the darkness even more. He also remembered his last conversation with Keren, when he had assured her he also wanted Marik’s good side to shine once again and they would rebuild their relationship when that task was complete. He decided he couldn’t go on this way for much longer. _‘Sometime after this duel, I shall tell Marik the truth about his past…I have shielded him from it long enough.’_ Unbeknownst to the tattooed face young man, Keren and Ishizu had already revealed the truth to Marik. Thinking about all this caused him to nearly forget about his battle with Joey.

 

Marik noticed his servant’s mind seemed to be wandering, and found it unbecoming of him. _“Odion, you fool!”_ he chided. _“What are you waiting for? Finish off Joey Wheeler so we could move on to our real opponents. We must defeat Yugi and Kaiba and obtain their Egyptian God cards so I can destroy the pharaoh by taking his power!!”_

Odion gave a slight nod to show he understood his master’s order. He was still determined to prove he didn’t need an Egyptian God card to win, and so far he was doing an excellent job.

 

Joey was still thinking of a way to win and besides the possibility with his Gilford the Lightning card, he was at a loss for what to do. _‘I guess I’m just gonna have to rely on the Heart of the Cards this time around. I am sure it will let me draw something useful.’_ His friends continued to yell encouraging words to him, which fired him up a little more.

“Surrender,” urged Odion in a condescending tone. “You’re helpless against my Mystical Beast!”

 

“Whatever, Marik. You’re crazy if you think I’m gonna give up.” Joey drew a card, desperately hoping for one that would help. He frowned deeply when he saw it was another magic card. _‘Just great. I was hoping for another monster but all I have are two useless magic cards and a monster too powerful to summon without making a sacrifice.’_ “I’ll just leave my fisherman in defense mode and take my chances.”

 

“Smart move,” commented Odion. “However, forfeiting would have been an even smarter move.”

 

“Zip it, Marik!” snapped Joey. “You might look creepy, but I’m not scared. There is no way I’ll lose. My sister can finally see me duel and I’ll make sure I let her see me give you a butt kicking you’ll never forget.”

 

Odion shook his head in amusement, clicking his tongue. Secretly, though, he admired the blonde’s tenacity. “Is that so, Mr. Wheeler? How very touching. However, nothing will save you now!”

 

Mai was never one to side with the enemy, but she was beginning to feel Odion might be right. “Too bad. Joey has made some great comebacks, but I think his streak is going to end here on this blimp. He has definitely come a long way since the first time I dueled him.” She sighed, feeling a little disappointed for her male companion. “Oh well, he did the best that he could.”

 

“Wait, Mai,” pointed out Yami. “Look at Joey’s eyes.”

 

Mai looked in Joey’s direction to see what the ancient pharaoh was referring to, and she had to admit she noticed something different about the blonde’s eyes when he told Odion it was his turn. “You’re right. His eyes are filled with a fire and passion I’ve never seen in him before. It’s almost as if he knows he’s going to win. But how? I can’t think of a move that could save him.”

 

“What matters is what Joey feels in his heart, Mai. His determination to beat Marik is very strong. And so, he believes he’s going to win even though the likelihood of his victory is extremely small. He vowed to help me put an end to Marik’s scheme and is on the road to becoming a true duelist, and he is staying true to those vows.”

 

 _‘Hmm. I have to admit I admire Joey for being so determined even under hopeless circumstances.’_ Mai was able to process what the ancient spirit had said, but was still somewhat astounded by the unwavering faith, given the dire circumstances. “Well Marik is definitely bad news, based on what I’ve seen from him in this duel. I want Joey to stop him, but how is he going to do it?”

 

“If he trusts himself and in the Heart of the Cards, he’ll find a way.”

 

Joey was so tired of waiting that he was on the verge of dozing off from boredom. He had to pinch himself to keep focused. “If you’re so confident you’ll win this, make your move already!”

 

Odion smirked. “Rushing to your impending doom, are we? Well, if you insist. I can assure you that you’ll regret those words. Stand back as my Mystical Beast swallows your last line of defense!” The large scorpion creature grabbed onto the fisherman monster, inhaling it. Just like the previous times, the monster changed its shape, gaining a fish’s tail. “Your monster’s power won’t be wasted.It will be absorbed by my Mythical Beast!” The scorpion monster was given 925 more attack points, raising its power to five thousand, eight hundred twenty five.

 

Joey’s jaw dropped open slightly as he was stunned. Not only because of how amazingly strong the creature had become, but also because he was defenseless. Not to mention he felt like he had broken his promise to Mako that he would use his one-time prized monster well, although what had happened wasn’t his fault. _‘Sorry, Mako. I didn’t mean to turn your card into a fish-stick dinner.’_

 

Although Vicki couldn’t see very much because of her shades, she was faintly able to see the now extremely grotesque form of the monster, which was repulsive enough at the beginning. She was so dumbfounded that she clamped down on her tongue, causing her to wince in pain, which fortunately no one noticed. _‘Owww…how clumsy of me.’_

 

“I congratulate you on making it this far, Mr. Wheeler,” said Odion. “However, your time has run out. Good luck on your final move. You’ll need it.”

 

 _‘As much as I hate to admit it, he’s right. It’ll take a miracle for me to take him down at this point, although I’m not sure if even a miracle would be enough to get me out of this mess. Here goes.’_ Joey slowly drew a card from his deck, hoping it would be the ticket to turning the duel around. Much to his dismay, it was another card useless for the situation. “Looks like I have to pass. So make your big move you’ve been going on about!” He glanced over at Keren to see how she was feeling about the situation, for she had been silent since her peptalk to him before the duel. She seemed to be deep in thought about something, and he didn’t want to bother her. _‘Don’t worry, lady. Something tells me whatever his big scheme is won’t work.’_

 

“This is it,” said Tristan grimly. Although he was calm, Joey’s impending defeat was like a living nightmare for him, as he couldn’t recall the last time he saw the blonde lose any duels, with the exception of the informal one with Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom as well as against Yugi. And he could recall Joey winning against duelists tougher than Odion.

Serenity lowered her head, giving a sad sigh. “Poor Joey.” This was the moment she dreaded witnessing, hence why she wanted to leave earlier, but she was determined to stick by her brother till the very end.

 

“He fought well,” stated Mai with a thoughtful expression. “Only Marik fought even better.” Although she was trying hard to face reality, deep down she was disappointed, for one of her greatest wishes for the tournament was to face the blonde in a rematch. _‘Oh well, there’s always Yugi. I want to test my skills against him as well. And there will be other tournaments where I’ll get to compete against Joey.’_

 

Kaiba looked almost disappointed by how things were turning out. _‘Looks like I won’t get to see Marik’s Egyptian God card after all. Then again, I can’t say I’m surprised, for Marik doesn’t need an Egyptian God card to crush Wheeler.’_

 

Marik watched as the events unfolded with a small smile on his face. _‘After this attack, Yugi’s little friend will be finished. You served me well, Odion.’_ He was so ecstatic his plan was going well, it didn’t seem to matter that Odion wasn’t using the Egyptian God monster.

 

All of a sudden, Joey began to feel a sense of optimism and reassurance he couldn’t explain. It was almost as if he had a premonition a certain event would occur before it actually did happen. “I’m not gonna lose.”

 

“Huh?” Mai and Odion didn’t expect to hear that at all. Odion wondered if the blonde had lost his mind to the extent where he couldn’t face reality, as his defeat was inevitable. Joey’s other friends stared at him in shock, too.

 

Keren had finished her lengthy prayer and looked up at Joey with a small reserved smile on her face. She had an idea of how Joey had regained his confidence despite how hopeless things looked. She took it to mean her prayers were finally being answered, little by little. _‘After all, the gods work in mysterious ways and they would never allow the tragic events that would come to pass if Odion continues on the path to destruction.’_

 

Joey was oblivious to all the dubious stares and continued, “I really can’t explain how I know, but I have a strange feeling I will win this duel. It’s sort of like a voice inside my head telling me not to lose hope because everything will be all right. So go ahead and take your best shot at beating me, Marik!!”

 

“Oh I will! And as soon as my beast attacks your life points, it’s over!” declared Odion, seemingly unfazed by Joey’s previous words. “I hope you’re prepared to suffer a humiliating defeat!!”

 

Joey decided it was a fitting time to be frank with his opponent, and let out the angry feelings he had kept balled up inside for the entire day, now that he had found a way to tell him off in a more civil, dignified manner. It was now or never. “Hold it. Before you make your final move to try and win this duel I have something I want to say to you. I’ll never forget when you controlled my mind and forced me to hurt my best friend in that crazy duel. You didn’t have the courage to face Yugi yourself, so you made me do all your dirty work while you hid like a coward.”

 

Odion’s facial expression remained stoic as he retorted, “I’m facing you now, aren’t I?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“And look at the score! I’m destroying you in a duel face to face!” pointed out the rare hunter.

 

Joey had to admit Odion made a strong point. Marik never bothered to confront his foes face to face, so his suspicion that something fishy was going on grew stronger. “Now that you mentioned it, ever since this duel started, I’ve had a weird feeling about you. I can’t put my finger on it, but you don’t seem like the same guy who controlled my mind. That Marik is a good- for -nothing scumbag. But despite being a jerk, you’ve played a fair and honorable duel and gave me a real challenge. Just like how I have a little voice inside my mind telling me I will win this duel, I also have a voice telling me you’re not the rotten snake that controlled my mind and forced me to duel Yugi. And I’m sure of it. You’re not Marik! I always trust what I feel in my gut and right now it’s telling me two things. You’re not who you’re pretending to be, and you won’t win!”

 

Stunned gasps escaped the lips of everyone watching with the exception of Keren, who merely smiled to herself at how intuitive Joey was. She looked in his direction, clearing her throat to get his attention. Once she saw she had his attention, she said, “I see you are finally beginning to understand what I had said to you.”

 

Joey’s eyes met Keren’s. Although he appeared nonchalant as if he still didn’t trust her, he had a soft expression on his face. “Yes, I definitely understand where you were coming from. Had begun to see what you were talking about since the duel started.”

 

Keren gave the blonde a warm smile. “I am happy to hear that. I am confident you will succeed.”

 

Joey gave a slight nod, as if to reassure the regal looking young woman.

 

Marik clenched his teeth and growled lowly, both because of the exchange between Keren and Joey and the thought of his identity being revealed sooner than he planned.

 

Odion glanced over at Keren, and the two exchanged a lengthy stare. Keren figured Odion would despise her for opposing him but what she noticed in his eyes was not anger or hatred at all, but kindness and regret. This allowed the woman to hold onto the hope that Odion would soon see the light, and he still took a liking to her.

 

“Rubbish!” scoffed Kaiba. “Wheeler must have completely lost it! What does he mean that duelist isn’t Marik?”

 

Yami watched with a purposeful look on his face. _‘I agree with Joey. There’s something different about the opponent he is facing. Although a powerful adversary, I do not sense a sinister force. But if he is not Marik, who is he?’_

Mai, who was generally lost as Alice and Wonderland when it came to the subject of world domination and the like, picked up on what was going on, since she was there to witness Joey’s behavior under Marik’s control. “So who’s the real snake in the grass?” she demanded to know.

 

Suddenly a possibility popped into Yami’s mind. He glanced back at the real Marik, who was still under the guise of Namu. _‘Could it be?’_

 

Marik’s facial expression grew pinched when he realized he was close to being exposed. _‘No! If I’m exposed, my plan will be ruined! Besides Yugi’s card, I’ll also need Kaiba’s card, Obelisk the Tormentor, and I need to learn his role in this ancient struggle before my secret identity is known!’_ The cornsilk blonde young man shot a glare at Keren while he was at it. _‘Keren, you had better hold your tongue if you know what’s good for you. It would not be wise of you to invoke my wrath.’_

 

“Enough of this!!” barked Odion, reaching for the fake millennium rod and pulling it out. “Only the real Marik wields the power of the millennium rod! Think of that before you let those senseless voices delude you into thinking you have a chance at victory! Now my Mystical Beast of Serket, attack Mr. Wheeler’s lifepoints and end this duel immediately!!” The tattooed faced young man smiled, not only pleased about his impending victory, but also because he would prove to his master that he didn’t need such a dangerous card to win against Joey and he would have no regrets.

 

Joey managed to keep his cool and didn’t even flinch as the large mutated scorpion headed for him. He simply closed his eyes. If his instincts were correct, the attack would fail, so he hoped for the best.

 

Yami grimly watched as the creature slowly approached his friend. “This duel is over.”

 

“This is it, guys,” said Mai, her voice sounding as if it were about to crack. She watched with baited breath as she hoped her male companion would be all right, in spite of what was about to happen.

 

But Marik, who was livid over the recent turn of events, had other plans. _“Wait Odion! Stop your attack!”_

 

Noting how frantic Marik sounded, Odion called off the attack. The monster froze in its tracks, just inches away from Joey.

 

Joey opened his eyes when he realized he hadn’t felt anything. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed the creature’s pinchers were just inches away from touching him. _‘What’s the deal? He’s not attacking.’_ He wondered if this meant his gut feeling was right or something else. After Odion had pointed out he held the millennium rod, his faith had wavered a bit.

 

The spectators of the duel weren’t sure what to make of what just happened either. “Shouldn’t Joey be a scorpion snack right about now?” asked Duke, confused.

 

Odion turned to face his master. _“I held off my attack as you requested, Master Marik. But why did you ask me to?”_

_“I want you to destroy him with the Egyptian God card. Play the Winged Dragon of Ra!! It’s the only way to convince everyone you are me! I must keep my identity a secret if I am to eliminate the pharaoh once and for all!”_

Odion gulped. This was just the moment he had been dreading. He could see in Marik’s eyes that he was still enraged about Joey managing to figure out he was only pretending to be the enemy. A part of him didn’t mind as he didn’t feel good about deceiving his opponent, not to mention Keren was deeply hurt by his actions as well, and he didn’t want to cause any more pain to her than he already had. _“But it’s too dangerous, Master. Please don’t make me remove Ra from the sacred arc.”_ He started to sweat and tremble.

 

 _“Play that Egyptian God card now so that I may rule as pharaoh!!!”_ Marik insisted impetuously.

 

Odion was really quacking in his boots as his master’s tone left very little room for questioning. And to hell would be with him if he disobeyed. He decided it wouldn’t hurt to reason with Marik one last time anyway. Surely he wasn’t so consumed with evil that he wouldn’t listen to reason in a life and death situation. _“Master Marik, playing the Winged Dragon of Ra is too dangerous. Please reconsider your request.”_

 

Marik’s scowl softened a tad when he saw how visibly shaken Odion was by his demands and his servant was actually quite frightened. Still, he felt he had come too far to turn back. _“Listen to me, Odion, ever since I could remember, you longed to be a part of my family. Well, this is your chance to join the tombkeeper’s clan by serving me the future pharaoh. Now fulfill your duty, and play that Egyptian God card.”_

The robed man nearly forgot about that. It was never pleasant to recall how livid Marik’s father was when he had shown his desire to be treated as a true member of the Ishtar family. Marik’s offer was one he just couldn’t pass up, although he was worried about his and Joey’s safety. _‘I know the dangers are great, but I must serve my master. Keren, I hope you can forgive me someday.’_ He didn’t realize until now how deeply he cared for Keren.

  
“I don’t get it, guys,” said Tèa. “Why isn’t Marik attacking Joey?”

 

“I’m not exactly sure,” answered Yami in a low voice. “However, I have a bad feeling about this delay.” _‘He could have easily won with the Mystical Beast of Serket and would not cease the attack unless…’_ He considered the possibility of a change in strategy, which left a bad taste in his mouth, for he had an idea of what it could be.

 

“Prepare yourself, Mr. Wheeler, for you are about to experience a force more powerful than you’ve ever face before, nor will you ever face again. I am Marik, and I will now play my Egyptian God card to prove it.”

 

“Wow. I didn’t see that coming,” muttered Joey. Although it seemed all was lost given how powerful Ra was, Joey was still confident everything would turn out all right even more than before.

 

“Oh no! Marik _is_ going to play the Winged Dragon of Ra.” Mai looked really nervous and scared for Joey, for she had heard how immensely powerful the god cards were and he was defenseless. _‘I hope he’ll be all right.Shame on Marik for fighting so dirty.’_

Keren buried her face in her hands in despair. _‘Oh no…just what I was afraid of. I had hoped Odion would be strong-willed enough to make the right decision but it appears he has succumbed to Marik’s pressuring. ‘_ She still believed her prayers for everything to fall in Joey’s favor were answered, but she had a bad feeling about the cost the blonde would emerge victorious. _‘Please be careful, Joseph.’_ Suddenly her sadness turned into anger that Odion wasn’t strong enough to think for himself and use good judgment. _‘He’s no longer the man I loved. If something terrible must happen to him in order for him to find his way back, so be it.’_ She had half a mind to leave but decided to stay to support Joey and an inner voice was also reminding her that she couldn’t give up hope, no matter how angered she was. She wearily rubbed her temples with her good hand.

 

“I hope you’re prepared for the horror that awaits you, Mr. Wheeler,” said Odion with a smirk on his face.

 

“Quit with the yapping and just bring it on already!!” snapped Joey, exasperated.

 

“Very well.” Odion averted his eyes towards the temple. “Ancient one, hear my call! I offer my ancient creature as well as half of my life points to release you! Come forth and reveal your infinite strength in the name of the next great pharaoh, King Marik!” The ancient box moved and emitted a golden aura that glowed very brightly.

 

Marik gave a small wicked smile. _‘Excellent.’_

 

Kaiba smiled as well, ecstatic that he would finally get to witness the power of the strongest Egyptian God card of the three. _‘Soon, it will be mine.’_

 

Vicki felt chills and shivers going down her spine as a blanket of darkness covered the sky, signifying the arrival of Ra. She raised her shades on top of her head, now that the hideous creature was no longer there. _‘This monster’s power gives me the creeps but at least it’s an improvement over that big old scorpion. ‘_

 

“That thing looks unstoppable!” commented Tristan, as he eyed the massive bird shaped dragon.

 

“It is,” confirmed Yami. He got the feeling it was even more dangerous than the other two.

 

Under ordinary circumstances, Joey would be squirming when staring into the face of defeat, but the inner voice that had been speaking to him had once again told him to keep the faith and things would definitely work out, so he was able to remain calm, even though Odion was relentless with his gloating. _‘If what my inner voice was telling me is true, then I have nothing to worry about.’_

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

 

Ishizu sat in her room as she heard the thunder crackling outside her window. Everything she had foreseen with her necklace occurred so far. _‘The Winged Dragon has awakened.’_ All of a sudden she got an extremely uneasy feeling as her necklace had showed her the summoning of the Egyptian God monster would end in disastrous results. She had foreseen it was not the actual card, but a false copy. _‘Such a powerful monster will not take kindly to being duplicated. Joey…be on your guard.’_

 

Joey stared at the all-powerful creature before him. Although astounded by its might, he couldn’t help but notice that something about the monster didn’t seem right. That was one of the things keeping him from squirming. He wasn’t even concerned about how he having more lifepoints than Odion would not last long if the attack worked.

 

Odion gave an evil smirk. “I take your silence as fear. Well, you should be afraid, because remember, my Mythical Beast had absorbed half of the attack points from your 3 monsters, giving it a monstrous attack power of five thousand, eight hundred and twenty five. All those attack points have been transferred to Ra! Once it attacks you, Mr. Wheeler, you’ll wish you never entered this tournament. Brace yourself, because you’re about to lose the rest of your lifepoints. “ The tattooed face man gave an evil laugh.

 

“So what are you waiting for?” asked Joey. “Take your best shot, baldy!”

 

What should have been an exciting moment for Mai as she was witnessing yet another Egyptian God monster had become a terrifying moment since it was her closest friend feeling its wrath. _‘It boggles my mind how Joey can remain calm in this situation. I don’t know why, but something about Ra is giving me the creeps, and not only because it’s unstoppable, either.’_ She turned to Yami. “Now what happens?”

 

“Yeah Yugi,” agreed Tèa. “Remember when Bakura was injured by your Egyptian God card? These things are dangerous.” _‘I hope Joey will be all right.’_ She realized this must be the evil Ishizu spoke of. _‘I have a feeling all that has happened so far is nothing compared to what will happen down the road. I don’t know if I can face it just yet.’_

 

Yami merely looked on grimly, lost in his own thoughts so he barely heard the questions he was asked. A silhouette of his weaker half appeared next to him. _‘Tèa is right, and that’s why I have a bad feeling. Joey being hurt is what concerns me more than him losing the remainder of his lifepoints. ‘_

                                                                                           

“What’s taking you so long??” demanded Joey, agitated. “Come and get me already!!”

 

Marik looked on, smiling wickedly. He could hardly believe victory was just within his grasp but it was a refreshing change, given all the previous failures. _“Well done, Odion. You have made our family very proud. Your handling of an Egyptian God copy proves you are one of us once and for all. It has also convinced our skeptical friends **you** are Marik.”_ His smile grew wider as he thought about how nothing could possibly go wrong now.

 

“The end has come for you, Mr. Wheeler,” said Odion. “Prepare to face your worst nightmare that’s about to become a reality!”

 

Vicki rubbed the bridge of her nose, furrowing her brow in worry, which made her shades slightly rise off her nose. _‘Things are beginning to look horrible for Joey. I want to believe he will win, but I just don’t see how.’_

“Poor Joey,” mumbled Serenity. She wrung her hands together wistfully and wanted to cry for him, but she was determined to remain strong.

 

Kaiba observed as the events unfolded with a smug looking smile on his face. _‘Good work, Wheeler. You have served your purpose in this duel by lasting long enough for Ra to show its abilities. Now you get to fall at the hands of an Egyptian God.’_ He chuckled softly to himself. _‘Soon the Egyptian God card will be mine.’_

Keren looked on, stone faced, and she was also feeling numb inside. Her greatest fear was about to come true. _‘Did Ra not hear my prayers?’_ She lowered her head and buried her face in her hands, unable to watch anymore.

 

 _‘I can feel the sweet taste of victory within my grasp!’_ Marik wore an evil grin as he barked, _“What are you waiting for? Unleash its mighty force now!”_

 

 _“Yes Master. I was just about to.”_ Odion eyed his opponent, sneering at him. “You’re done! Dragon of Ra, attack Mr. Wheeler’s lifepoints directly!!”

 

Joey closed his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable. He said a silent prayer that even if his intuition was incorrect, he would at least be spared and not to the point of death. _‘Unlike Bakura, I don’t have a millennium item to protect me so if I am attacked, I’ll be in even worse shape than he is right now.’_ All of a sudden he had mixed feelings, the same reassurance he had felt before as well as a bad one, similar to tightness in his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up. Much to his surprise, Ra was roaring fiercely and preparing to attack, but nothing was happening. _‘What the heck?’_

 

All the others watching didn’t know what to make of what was going on with the Egyptian God monster either. They had expected to see it deliver that powerful blast and wipe out Joey’s lifepoints, but there was also that eerie feeling.

 

 _‘What’s this?’_ wondered Marik, rather irritated that his plan appeared to be foiled when it was foolproof and things had been going so well before.

 

Ishizu was somber at what her necklace had revealed to her regarding what was presently going on in the duel. She began to feel some discomfort in her chest. _‘I sense a great disturbance. Odion has angered the gods, and if my necklace is correct, he will pay a severe price for it. Joey will suffer too.’_

Marik started to feel a strong force emanating from his hand, prompting him to take a look. What he saw caused his irritation to turn into shock. There was a yellowish gold aura surrounding his dueling deck. _‘What’s going on? My deck is emitting a powerful aura. One of great rage. It’s as if the real Winged Dragon of Ra in my deck is angry that Odion played a counterfeit card.’_

What little nervousness Joey was feeling vanished when it seemed as if he had been right all along. He gave Odion a smug look as he announced, “It looks like your dragon has other plans.” He was fighting the urge to say, “I told you so,” but he didn’t want to say that until he was sure what these turn of events really meant.

 

Odion glared at Joey. _‘Such an impudent fool. His luck is about to run out.’_ He then directed his glare towards the monster defying him. “Obey me!! Attack my opponent right now!” He couldn’t understand why Ra was being so stubborn.

 

Instead of attacking, the massive golden colored dragon gave a furious roar and started to dissipate with black spots surrounding it.

 

Everyone’s mouths dropped open as if they couldn’t believe their eyes. Not only was Ra not obeying Odion’s commands but it looked as if the creature was starting to lose shape or something.

 

Vicki lifted her shades on top of her head as she could feel the lens getting blurry. Her jaw dropped open slightly, and then she closed it again. “What the hell? Can someone tell me why is there black stuff surrounding the Winged Dragon of Ra? Is that supposed to be a part of the summoning process?” There was a hint of amusement in her voice when she asked the last question. _‘Man I should have brought my video camera so I could send a video of this to my friend back at my old home.’_

 

“You got me there,” answered Tristan, shrugging his shoulders. “What I would like to know is why isn’t Ra attacking?”

 

“Something has gone wrong,” stated Yami.

 

“It’s like his card has a mind of its own.”

 

“There’s more to it than that.” Yami wasn’t sure how to put into simple terms that the Egyptian God monster had been angered by Joey’s opponent.

 

Odion watched as the counterfeit monster disappeared completely. He sighed in exasperation. “Now what?” He stood there, unsure of what he should do. More importantly, he was worried about what his fate would be. Marik was firm in his warnings about what would happen if he failed, which he had, since the card did not work. He knew he would have easily won the duel if he had stuck to his original plan, since he hadn’t been keen on using such a dangerous card in the first place, but then he would have been punished for disobedience. _‘How do I convince Master Marik to spare me because I did as he asked, even though I failed?’_ He bowed his head, not daring to look in his master’s direction.

 

The cornsilk haired tombkeeper grasped his millennium rod tightly and gritted his teeth, frustrated that his evil scheme had failed for the last time. _‘The Winged Dragon of Ra card isn’t working! How can this be?! My rare hunters tested these cards extensively. I know some of my weaker servants perished from their injuries after feeling its wrath, but I thought Odion could control this card.’_ Marik rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve it of the tension he was feeling. He knew it would be pointless to punish Odion for failure, since he was the one who gave Odion the orders to play the card.

 

After the disappearance of Ra, the sky remained covered in darkness and flashes of lightning started crackling, which meant a storm was about to ensue. The sudden flash of lightning made Vicki nearly jump a mile, forgetting about her hips for the moment. _‘Owww...that was stupid of me...but I couldn’t help it.’_ She rubbed her pelvic area and placed her hands over her chest to calm her rapid heartbeat.

 

Keren’s heart leapt in her stomach. She had to wring her hands together to keep them from shaking as this moment brought back the most horrific flashback for her. Not only because of her fear of thunder and lightning storms but because it always brought back memories of the day some of the rare hunters were injured by the rage of Ra and eventually died. Now it appeared as if the same thing was going to happen to Odion and Joey. Tears filled her eyes as she lowered her head, her veil slightly covering her face. She closed her eyes and clasped her fingers together. _‘Oh Ra, please spare Odion’s life should he be struck down. Please don’t allow him or Joseph to die.’_ Better judgment was telling her to leave so she wouldn’t have to witness a horrible sight but her legs were paralyzed with fear and wouldn’t allow her to move.

 

Joey heard the crackling sound and gazed around the playing field to make sure he wasn’t hearing things. _‘You mean to tell me a Duel Monsters hologram caused this to happen? Who would have thought?’_ “What’s going on? And what’s up with this storm? “he pondered. “Either this is the best Duel Monsters hologram I’ve ever seen or we’d better run for cover.”

 

 _‘The rage of my Egyptian God card is going to strike everyone involved in this duel.’_ It was then Marik was beginning to regret pressuring Odion so much to go along with his scheme .Sadly his autocratic demands were about to backfire. _‘Not only may Odion lose the duel, but he will also be hurt...and it’s all because of me. Please forgive me, Odion...and you too, Keren.’_ He wondered what was causing him to feel this remorse. Was it because of what Ishizu had shown him about his past or something else?

 

With each passing second, the storm raged heavily, causing two powerful lightning bolts to flash and hit the ground, nearly striking Joey and Odion. Both gentlemen let out fear filled yelps.

 

“Joey!” Yami cried out.

 

“Get out of the way!” warned Serenity.

 

 

Ishizu rubbed her forehead and let out a sad sigh as she heard the raging lightning storm outside. _‘Oh my brother…what have you done?’_ She had hoped he would reconsider his decision after finding out the truth about his past, but those details whether he ever would were unclear to her.

 

Keren could feel her legs beginning to thaw out, and her fear filled her with adrenaline. _‘I should go inside before the storm gets worse.’_ She turned to leave and headed towards the elevator, but a sharp pain in her chest forced her to stop. She whirled around sharply, only to see a lightning bolt strike Odion in the head. “Nooooooooo!” Her cry just barely left her mouth before his fake millennium rod shattered. She dashed over to the dueling arena, just as Odion was about to collapse. “Odion!” She could feel a bunch of curious eyes staring at her, but she didn’t care. She came closer, started to climb onto the upper deck and reached out a hand to try to steady him.

 

Odion looked over at the young woman slightly, his eyes filled with tenderness and remorse. _‘Keren…I am surprised she has remained.’_

 

“Ahem!!” Roland yelled loudly.

 

The sudden voice startled Keren so much that she nearly lost her grip. She immediately pulled her hand back and climbed back down, nearly stumbling when she landed. She looked up at him. “Yes sir?”

 

“Contact with any duelist during a match is strictly forbidden,” the middle aged man said firmly, shaking his head.

 

Keren’s eyes widened. _‘Goodness, how could he be so thoughtless?’_ She opened her mouth to protest that Odion was hurt and needed help, but she gulped and decided not to say anything, trusting that the middle aged man would get him medical attention soon enough. “My apologies sir.” She watched in horror as Odion collapsed, falling face down, and mumbling something she couldn’t quite make out.

 

Marik felt a sharp pain in his head immediately after Odion collapsed and he let out a loud groan. It was just like that one time when he had returned from seeing the surface with Ishizu at age 11 and he met his father whipping Odion for their disobedience when they returned. _‘Not this again.’_

 

Joey forgot all about winning the duel for the moment and was filled with compassion when he saw Odion lying practically motionless on the playing field, although he had a strong dislike for him before. “Hey!” he called to the tattooed face man, “you okay?” He started to walk over to Odion so he could check on him but a lightning bolt stopped him and another one struck him in the head just as it did to his opponent. He gave a yelp as he collapsed.

 

Keren gasped softly, covering her mouth a bit. She didn’t expect for Joey to put himself in harm’s way to be sure her male companion was doing all right. _‘That was awfully kind of him. Joseph certainly is a compassionate person.’_

 

Serenity looked on helplessly as she watched her brother get strike by lightning. “Joey…”she whimpered.

 

“Joey?” Concerned, Tristan started to climb up on top of the dueling deck much like Keren did. “Are you okay, pal? “

 

“Get down!” barked Roland. “There’s a duel going on.”

 

Tristan felt like telling off this henchman, but he opted to keep his cool as best as he could. _‘Seriously though, I am not gonna budge as easily as that lady did.’_ “Open your eyes. Both duelists are out cold. How could you say a duel is going on under those circumstances?!”

 

Roland ignored the question and answered firmly, “That may be but the duel is still in progress, in accordance with Battle City tournament rules. The gentlemen have lifepoints remaining. Now get off the playing field!”

 

“Forget about the rules, you suit!” snapped Tristan. “My friend needs help right away.”

 

“Yeah, have you no heart at all?” chimed in Vicki. “Would you be able to live with yourself if either of the duelists died as a result of your lack of concern?”

 

Keren chuckled softly to herself at Vicki’s directness. _‘She certainly has a sharp tongue. Those are the exact words I wanted to say.’_

 

Before Roland could respond, Kaiba cut in, “Enough!”

 

Everyone looked up at the former world dueling champion, curious to hear what he had to say.

 

“I don’t know where that lightning came from, but it had nothing to do with the KaibaCorporation’s duel disk system. I do not have my duel disks set to do damage. The duelists must have received some sort of mental injury from a freak act of nature.”

 

“Who cares what it was? Just end this duel now!” Mai piped up.

 

Roland nodded. “I see.” He looked thoughtful. “Should I declare the duel a double forfeit? Disqualify them both?”

 

“Not yet,” answered Kaiba. “Wheeler has more lifepoints than his opponent so if he could be the first to get up in 5 minutes, he’ll be the winner and go on in the finals.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Yami’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Kaiba, that’s ridiculous!”he said. He couldn’t believe Kaiba was still thinking about the winner when both duelists were hurt. He and the others realized though, there was no point in convincing him of that, for he could be more stubborn than a mule. Reluctantly, they went along with it.

 

“Wake up, Joey!” chanted Mai. “You can do it!”

 

“Please Joey!!” pleaded Tèa. “Snap out of it!” Although she wasn’t sure what to believe anymore, she still was desperate for her friend’s victory.

 

Meanwhile, Marik was hunched over, clutching his head as the pain was growing more and more intense with each passing second due to Odion’s lack of consciousness. _‘What is causing me this pain? Could it be the evil controlling me Ishizu spoke of?’_

Odion was drifting in and out of consciousness. “Master Marik...I have to protect him,” he mumbled.

 

 

Ishizu rose from her chair to stretch her legs, as they were cramped from sitting for so long. She walked over to the window and took a peek through it, frowning when she saw how dark the sky was. _‘Marik has angered the gods…now everyone on board this ship is in danger.’_

(on dueling deck)

 

Joey’s friends had a staunch support for him and were rooting for him to win the duel, though he still lay there motionless.

 

“Come on, Joey, we’re here for you!”

 

“Stand up now, Joey. I know you’ve got what it takes to beat this joker!” Mai was still intent on facing Joey in the finals. _‘If he doesn’t pull through this, I won’t forgive him.’_

 

Roland observed with his arms folded, keeping track of how much time both duelists had before they would be disqualified. So far, one minute had gone by, which meant Joey and Odion had four more minutes.

 

(Ishizu’s room)

 

Ishizu sat back down, having decided she rested her legs enough. Also, she needed a moment to recover from the visions she was just shown. _‘The visions I have just received from my necklace are disturbing. It tells me that the evil within Marik may grow stronger. I will always remember the day he received the tombkeeper’s initiation. It was a day that would change all of us forever. But during that ritual, a great evil awoke within my brother, and now that Odion is unable to protect him, that evil presence will increase in power. ‘_ She commended Odion on his devotion to protecting Marik, and had felt hopeful that his good side would be brought out one day. _‘Now that Odion is out of commission, those chances have decreased drastically. However, Keren and I must not give up, no matter what happens.’_ She sighed heavily, imagining how stressed and devastated Keren must feel at the moment.

 

(on deck)

 

After another bout of unconsciousness, Odion managed to regain some consciousness again. He had heard Roland’s announcement that the one who stood up first would be victorious whilst struggling to remain lucid. He figured his cover had already been blown to Joey, but decided it did not matter anymore. The only things he cared about was making sure Marik’s dark side didn’t take over completely and making amends with Joey as well as Keren afterwards. _‘I must get up. It’s my duty to protect Marik.’_ He very cautiously began to pull himself up, despite how weakened and exhausted he was.

 

Gasps escaped the lips of Mai, Serenity and Tèa when they saw Odion trying to get to his feet. Keren wasn’t sure if she should be somewhat happy that Odion was proving what a fighter he was or disappointed that it appeared he might win the duel and continue his madness.

 

“That’s not good,” said Mai.

 

“Joey!” screamed Tèa.

 

“My goodness,” said Vicki in a rather low voice. “To think this laddie is determined to win even though he’s pretty banged up.” She admired him for that, and was also sorry he had gotten hurt, but not enough to want him to win. Her voice got louder as she called out, “Joey, come on! Hurry!”

 

 _‘I won’t disappoint you again, Master Marik....’_ Odion got on his knees, desperately trying to make it on his feet.

 

Kaiba smirked, shaking his head as he listened to the cheers. _‘How sad. Don’t they realize it’s hopeless?’_ “It looks like we have our winner.”

 

“And the winner is…” Roland started to announce with his arm raised upward. Before he could finish the declaration, Odion collapsed once again, groaning.

 

“I’m sorry, sir,” the rare hunter mumbled, hoping Marik had enough good left in him to take his condition into consideration and not punish him for failure. While Marik was very autocratic towards him, he had never come across as black hearted before.

 

“You can still win, Joey!” said Yami.

 

“Get up, Big Brother!” said Serenity.

 

“Joey!” Mai and Tèa cried out.

 

“Both duelists have three more minutes. If neither duelist gets to his feet as soon as the time elapses, they will be disqualified from the Battle City tournament finals!” declared Roland.

 

Joey could hear Roland’s announcement as well as his friends cheering for him while in his seemingly-unconscious state. He knew he had to get up, but he didn’t have the strength to. Plus he was currently in a deep dream state. He dreamt that he was at school, getting ready to leave for a Duel Monster’s tournament he would be participating in and his friends had come to show their moral support and wish him well. Of course Kaiba tried to discourage him but that wasn’t enough to shake him. When it was time for him to leave, he had trouble getting up so all of his friends had to help him. A minute later, he began to stir and suddenly felt this burst of energy surging through him. He arose to his feet and stood up with very little trouble. He looked down at his hands, and then looked up. _‘What gives? I’m actually standing.’_ Not only that, but he was steady on his feet. Smiles appeared on the faces of all his friends when they saw him standing. Even Keren managed a small smile, as it appeared another one of her prayers had been answered.

 

“Hey look!” pointed out Yami.

 

“He’s up.” Mai had a grin on her face, not only because of her friend’s victory, but also because she would get her wish to face a real challenge in the finals.

 

“You did it!” Yami told Joey with a congratulatory smile on his face.

 

“That means you win the duel!” said Serenity excitedly.

 

Joey gazed around the playing field, looking slightly confused and feeling brain fogged. His friends’ words just barely registered in his mind. “Hey guys, I’m lost. Could you fill me in, please?”

 

Tèa groaned in frustration at the blonde’s ditziness. “You’re dueling in the finals?? Hello, is your brain awake or asleep??”

 

“And you scared us, you dope!” yelled Mai. “Don’t ever do that again!”

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Joey looked straight ahead and spotted Odion lying on the field across from him. “I now know where I am but I’m still clueless as to who that guy is.” He took a closer look at Odion and immediately recognized the hairstyle and outfit. “Oh yeah. I remember.”

_*Flashback begins*_

_“Obey me!” barked Odion. “And attack my opponent right now!”_

 

_“Joey!” Yami cried out._

_“Get out of the way!” warned Serenity._

_“Hey!” Joey called to the tattooed face man, “you okay?” He started to walk over to Odion so he could check on him but a lightning bolt stopped him and another one struck him in the head just as it did to his opponent._

_*Flashback ends*_

“His card went nuts,” Joey recalled. “And that’s the last thing I remember.”

 

Roland raised his arm again as he announced, “The winner of this duel is Joey Wheeler!”

 

“So I won? “asked Joey incredulously. He had to force a grin.

 

“Yes you did,” answered Yami.

 

Serenity didn’t seem to pick up on her brother’s lack of enthusiasm. “I knew you would,” she said, grinning.

 

Joey was usually ecstatic whenever he won a duel, but this time he looked rather thoughtful, as if he didn’t feel it would be right to celebrate at the expense of his opponent’s catastrophe. He stiffened a little when Tristan came and threw his arm around his neck asking, “Who’s the man?”

 

“Wait.”

 

Tristan frowned in concern, releasing Joey. “What’s up, man?”

 

“I have to check on the guy who got hurt.” Joey started to walk over to Odion. Keren, Yami and Vicki followed, as they were just as concerned, Keren most of all.

 

Kaiba stared after Joey, looking almost as if he had been run over by a truck. _‘How is it that Wheeler survived another match? This isn’t a cheap endurance contest. And secondly, what happened to Marik’s Egyptian God card? Why didn’t it attack? I have spared no expense to make sure my equipment is problem free. That card should have worked, unless it was a fake!’_

 

Joey knelt on the playing field, sat down, turned his opponent over and held him up so he was in a sitting position somewhat. “Come on, man, wake up.” Keren knelt on the other side of the tattooed face man, held one of his large hands and squeezed it gently.

 

Odion opened his eyes very slowly, struggling to remain fully conscious. He saw his opponent looking down at him with compassion in his eyes and Keren peering down at him, holding his hand. It took everything in him not to be too distracted by her touch, as much as he enjoyed it. Even though he didn’t sense any anger from either Keren or Joey he knew he owed them an apology for his actions, and he was not the type who was too proud to say he was sorry. “Please forgive me, Joey. I’m sorry. It was an honor for me to duel with you.”

 

Joey’s expression softened even more so that it was very warm. He knew he wasn’t very nice either, though at the time Odion was deserving of the anger. He respected the older man for admitting he was wrong. “Well, I’m sorry, too...you know, for everything I said about you?” He winced as he remembered the insults he shot.

 

“No worries at all. It’s in the past.” Odion directed his attention to Keren, who was still holding his hand. “Keren, once again I apologize for all the pain I have caused you. I hope we can start anew from this day forward.”

 

Keren smiled softly as she intertwined her fingers with his own. “I forgive you. As for starting anew, I would like that. I love you, Odion. I always have.”

 

Odion’s green eyes widened slightly at the confession. He always suspected she felt that way based on her devotion to him but it was still a shock to hear the words come out of her mouth. “And I you, Keren.”

 

The dark haired young woman gave a genuine smile to show how happy she was to hear that. She was always afraid Odion wouldn’t return her feelings.

 

Just about everyone watching was moved by the tender moment between Odion and Keren, whereas Kaiba merely looked elsewhere. _‘Let them gush over each other. I have no time for romance.’_

“For the record, I enjoyed dueling with you, too. Thanks to that lightning bolt, I won’t forget our match for awhile,” Joey told Odion, trying to redirect everyone’s focus.”Now that the duel is done, you’ve got to come clean. If you’re not Marik, then who are you, pal?”

 

“Yes, what’s your name?” asked Vicki.

 

“I am merely a servant of the real Master Marik,” admitted Odion, pointing to the cornsilk haired young man who was still hunched over, clutching his head. “My name is Odion.”

 

Joey, Yami and Vicki directed their glances to where Odion pointed. “That’s Marik?” all three of them asked in unison.

 

Tèa noticed the millennium rod in Marik’s hand. “It’s that rod. It looks like the one the other guy had.”

 

“My word,” commented Vicki. She had to fight the urge to laugh at how ridiculous Marik’s screaming sounded. _‘After all, I should be furious that we’ve been fooled for so long.’_ She was so furious about the idea that she didn’t seem to notice he appeared to be in distress.

_‘That must be the real millennium rod, which means Namu is the real Marik,’_ realized Yugi. Yami gave Marik a hard look as he ordered, “Admit your true identity, Marik!”

 

Marik stood upright, taking his hands off his head. He sneered at Yami and his friends. “It’s true. I’m indeed the real Marik, you fools!” he spat.

 

 _‘Then he must have the real Winged Dragon of Ra,’_ thought Kaiba, a small smirk appearing on his face. Whilst the others were obviously ticked off, he was actually glad. _‘It would give me great pleasure to seize the Egyptian God card from him.’_

“Does this mean Namu lied to us all along?” asked Tèa, clearly hurt and angry about the deception.

 

“Ha! Namu? He was a disguise to get me closer to Yugi!” Marik smirked evilly, sensing everyone’s anger towards him.

 

Joey glared at Marik. “You little worm!” That was all he could say without risking losing his temper.

 

“That’s an understatement,” Vicki muttered under her breath. The name she had in mind for him was much harsher. _‘To think I actually started to develop a crush on this sicko...ugh! How stupid of me!’_ What positive emotions she felt for Marik in his Namu guise instantly faded and were replaced by hatred and contempt.

 

“He’s the one who brainwashed you,” Yami told Joey in a grim voice. He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved that he finally found out Marik’s identity or not.

 

“So, Pharaoh, we finally meet face to face. Now at last, I can finish the job my pathetic servants couldn’t!” Marik’s evil smirk grew wider as he continued, “Yugi...you will soon be nothing but a memory and your puzzle will be mine for the taking!” His tone of voice transformed into the distinctive electronic-like one and his face distorted, causing him to grab it in pain.

 

“Oh no...I was afraid of this. We’re all in great danger,” said Odion worriedly. “Beware of the great evil that’s within Master Marik.”

 

Joey gave a puzzled look. “Great evil? What do you mean?” The sample of Marik’s evil he had witnessed before was unnerving enough for him. _‘I’d hate to see an even more evil psycho version of him.’_

 

“What you have experienced thus far is just a mere sample, “explained Odion. “He has an even greater evil inside him that I had been able to keep suppressed, but I will no longer be able to. Please don’t let it prevail.” With that, the reformed rare hunter fell into a deep coma.

 

Joey still didn’t completely understand, but he nodded. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” _‘Hopefully it will all make sense to me soon.’_ He laid Odion’s head in his lap.

 

“Odion…” Keren pressed his hand to her cheek. His warmth convinced her he was still very much alive, but she was afraid that wouldn’t last. Once again, her eyes started to fill with tears, but she quickly dried them. She was trying to save them for when she had some alone time.

 

Vicki shook her head sadly. “Poor laddie.”

 

Just then, Marik let out a choked groan, clutching his face harder, making everyone turn their heads to see what was going on. _“Let me out! You can’t restrain me anymore!”_ taunted a deeper, more menacing sounding voice inside of him. Marik tried his best to hold the evil being back, but it was no use. He put his hands on his head and screamed at the top of his lungs as the evil power took over. A yellowish aura surrounded him.

 

Joey whistled softly. “I’m gonna file this in the category of not good.”

 

Vicki shook her head, not sure whether to burst into laughter or be terrified. “Just when I think I’ve seen it all…”

 

Keren could feel her body tensing up. She knew what had just happened. _‘I wonder how Ishizu is holding up.’_

 

“Marik! What is going on?” Yami demanded to know.

 

This new version of Marik looked back down, revealing his altered appearance. Most of his hair was spiked up with only some coming down to his shoulders and his eyes held next to no emotion to them at all…only malice. He cackled evilly. “I am finally free again, which means I can do things my way. I was restrained for many years by that fool, Odion.”

 

Vicki took one look at Marik and snorted with laughter. _‘I know I shouldn’t be laughing but he looks so funny with his hair sticking up.’_

 

Yami gave Marik a hard look as he tried to keep calm. “Who are you?”

 

“I am the true Marik, and I am very different from the one you have come to know. He was afraid of darkness, but unlike him, I love it very much. I will finish the job he couldn’t complete and dispose of you forever. I deserve to be the pharaoh, not you. So get ready for the real battle. When I’m through with you, your puzzle will be around my neck where it belongs. You will be trapped forever in the realm of eternal darkness, along with your friends, Odion, and his little girlfriend Keren as well.”

 

Keren shuddered at the thought of being trapped in the Shadow Realm. That to her was even more terrifying than dying a slow, painful death. _‘However I would go before I allow him to hurt Odion.’_

_‘Yeah right, over my dead body.’_ Joey rolled his eyes. “Hey pal. Do us all a favor and get a life!”

 

Dark Marik sneered at the blonde. “You fool. Thanks to Odion’s failure I now have a life. Of course by failing Odion did prove one thing. Only a chosen few could control an Egyptian God card. Kaiba, you’re one of them.”

 

Kaiba huffed disdainfully. “Ridiculous. I control Obelisk the Tormentor because I’m the most powerful duelist in the world, not because of some ancient prophecy.”

 

Dark Marik chuckled. “Fool! Don’t deny your ancient past. Your role in this game runs much deeper than you can imagine. However, that won’t matter once I take over.”

 

Vicki wearily rubbed her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay, the only thing more annoying than his voice is the nonsense he is speaking…I need brain bleach.”

 

Tristan nodded in agreement. “Most definitely. “

 

“Yugi! The battle for the pharaoh’s power will begin right now! A new history era is in the making!” Dark Marik started laughing maniacally. “The entire world will be plunged into everlasting darkness while I become the new pharaoh!” He laughed evilly again.


	38. Chapter 38

The comatose Odion was removed from the playing field, placed on a stretcher and transferred to his room. A team of doctors were summoned and they started to perform diagnostic tests on him to determine his condition.

 

 _“There will be another fifteen minute break before the next two finalists are chosen to duel!”_ Roland announced. _“I would advise you all to use that time to do some last minute preparations just in case your name is called!”_

 

Keren heard the announcement and knew it didn’t apply to her. She went to see if the air craft had any rooms reserved for the non-duelists since no one was allowed in Odion’s room whilst he was being examined and treated. This didn’t bode too well for her since all she wanted was to remain by his side and she wasn’t sure if the doctors could be trusted. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of him dying without her at his side to say goodbye. _‘At least we got to confess our feelings to each other, so I can at least feel closure knowing that he shares the same feelings I have had for him all these years.’_ She bowed her head as she walked so if a teardrop fell it would land on the ground. She walked passed Joey but didn’t see him, so she ended up bumping into him, only realizing it was him when she heard a pain-filled grunt. She looked up with an embarrassed expression on her face. “Oh Joseph, I’m very sorry! I wasn’t as alert as I should have been. Are you all right?” She played with her hair nervously, prepared for the blonde to berate her for not watching where she was going.

 

But Joey didn’t look angry at all. “Ah, yes I’m okay. No worries...err…” he paused for a moment, trying to remember the young woman’s name. _‘Having such a glitchy memory sucks.’_ It was right on the tip of his tongue, but he wanted to make sure he got it right. “Keren, right?”

 

Keren nodded. “Correct. “

 

Joey grinned widely at the fact that he remembered. “Are you all right, though? You seemed out of it.”

 

Keren’s face flushed. She never liked it when she was seen spacing out, for she was generally very lucid and conscious. “Yes, I’m just fine. I just forgot myself that moment.” That was a lie, but she didn’t feel ready to confide in Joey, seeing as how she still didn’t know him very well.

 

Joey studied the young woman and could tell from her facial expression that she wasn’t being entirely truthful. “You sure? Because I might be able to help with whatever is wrong.”

 

“That’s very kind of you, but I’m all right. Do not worry about me.” She managed a tiny smile, hoping it would be enough to convince the blonde nothing was wrong.

 

“Oh ok, then.” Joey started to walk away to see what Duke and Tristan were up to. _‘Hopefully I won’t have to kill them for eating all my food or messing up my room.’_

Keren had nearly forgotten what she wanted to tell Joey. Then it came to her. “Joseph, wait!”

  
Joey stopped in his tracks and turned around. “Yeah? What’s up?”

 

“There is something I must say to you.”

 

Joey cocked an eyebrow. “Huh? And what might that be?”

“Thank you for showing Odion such kindness.”

 

Joey grinned sheepishly, placing his hand on the back of his head. “Don’t sweat it. I did what anyone would have done in that situation. He’s an okay guy, after all.”

  
Keren’s lips curled up slightly at Joey’s admission. “I am glad you see that now. In spite of his actions it was difficult to witness the hostility dealt to him.”

 

Joey looked thoughtful, knowing Keren was referring to the insults he had hurled at Odion, which he had not really meant. It was just a case of misdirected rage and mistaken identity. And given her confession to the Egyptian, he wasn’t surprised to hear her say how she felt. “Sorry you had to hear that. He just pissed me off.”

 

“Yes, I understand that. I was angry with him, too. However, I am glad you were able to look beyond his façade. “

 

“Me too.” Joey found himself genuinely worried about Odion, as it appeared he was hurt badly. His concerned look turned into a scowl. _‘Oh, that Marik! It’s all because of him we’re in this mess! Next time I see him, he’s gonna be black and blue!’_ He stood there, silently fuming about the ugliness of the situation. He started to think of possible ways to inflict harm on Marik. He decided to put checking on Duke and Tristan on hold for the moment. _‘If they had done something out of line, that can be dealt with later. Right now there are bigger problems.’_ Joey stopped daydreaming and averted his eyes towards Keren. “Let’s go check up on Odion. I’m sure you’re worried about him.”

 

“I most certainly am.” Keren felt as if Joey had been reading her mind. She fought hard to remain pokerfaced as much as she could so the blonde wouldn’t sense her somber mood. She was never one for showing her emotions in front of people she didn’t know very well and the last thing she wanted to do was break down when surrounded by Yugi and his friends.

 

“I thought so. Well, let’s go see him.” Joey turned around and headed towards room number 7, which was Odion’s room. Keren followed close behind, her heart thumping loudly with anxiety, and she also felt a bit lightheaded and queasy. When they were almost to the room, they spotted Yami and the remainder of the gang walking towards them.

 

“Hey Joey!” Tèa called, waving her arms at Joey and Keren to stop.

 

Joey and the older woman stopped in their tracks so Tèa and the others could catch up. He thought he could see a look of jealousy on Mai’s face. _‘I hope Mai doesn’t chew me out, but if she does, I could explain myself.’_ He turned to face Keren. “You go on ahead. I’ll catch up later. “

 

Keren briefly glanced at the blonde, then at his friends and nodded, figuring he must feel more at ease around his friends than her, or maybe he picked up on the fact that she wanted some time to herself. “All right.” She walked away.

 

Joey looked up at his friends. “So what’s up, guys?”

 

“We were just gonna visit Odion,” answered Tèa. “Are you coming?”

 

“You bet! In fact, that’s where Keren and I were headed off to. But I thought she could use some extra time with him. “

Tèa frowned slightly when she noticed Joey’s solemn expression whilst speaking about Keren. _‘I wonder what he’s thinking. Maybe I should ask him about it later.’_ “All right, let’s get going. There’s not much time before the next duel. “

 

“Right.” Joey and his friends headed for Odion’s room. Joey took out his key and stuck it in the slot, which opened the door instantly. They entered the sizable room just in time to see a doctor finishing off Odion’s medical examination and placing his arm to his side beneath the covers.

 

Joey looked around the room and spotted Keren’s veil on the bed, but didn’t see a trace of the woman anywhere. _‘That’s weird. Where did the lady go off to?’_ All of a sudden he heard some muffled sniffling sounds coming from the bathroom. _‘Huh? Someone’s crying. Could it be Keren? Maybe it’s just my imagination. ‘_ But he knew he wasn’t crazy...at least he hoped not. He turned to the doctor. “So what’s the diagnosis, doc?”

 

“Well, so far Odion’s heart rate was steady,” confirmed the middle-aged man. “His tests were normal. However, he has suffered severe mental strain that has rendered him unconscious.”

 

Joey let out a soft whistle. “Wow. I can’t say I don’t feel exhausted after the duel myself.”

 

Tèa gave the blonde a look. She sighed, having the urge to pull out some of her hair. “The doctor means he has been knocked out, Joey? You should be thankful you’re not in the same state. “

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I was right there when his Egyptian God card went all screwy on him. “

 

“This isn’t good,” said Duke grimly. “That means we can’t find out who the guy is until he wakes up.”

 

Vicki brushed a long strand of stray hair out of her eyes. “Well, we could always ask Keren. She seems to have a deep connection to him.” She looked confused as to why her veil was there but she wasn’t. _‘Oh well...she must be using the restroom or something. Guess we’ll have to wait.’_

 

Yami nodded. “That’s true. And what we do know is that he was determined to protect Marik for as long as he could.”

 

“And why would he do that? “asked Joey. “Just look at him. Odion is lying in a hospital bed and Marik couldn’t care less if he ever wakes up again. That creep doesn’t have a heart or soul.”

 

“What did you expect Marik to do, send flowers?” asked Mai incredulously. “Poor Odion. It’s times when you’re down that you need friends around the most.”

 

“You said it, Mai.” As happy as Joey was about his victory, he felt a bit sorry for Odion that he seemed to have no one by his side except for Keren. _‘I always thought that dream was weird, but now I think it has some meaning. It could be why I was able to stand up after getting hit by the lightning bolt and Odion wasn’t.’_ “Hey you guys, I believe I know how I was able to stand up. It’s because you helped me. ”

 

“Huh?” Everyone looked up, awaiting Joey’s explanation.

 

“I had this dream that I was back in school and getting ready for an important Duel Monsters tournament and for some reason I couldn’t get up, so you all helped me. It reminded me you were all rooting for me and that gave me the strength to stand up.”

 

“Awww.” Mai, who liked to pretend she wasn’t very fond of mushy moments, was moved by the dream…so moved she wondered if she was in it. She decided to ask him about it in private to minimize the attention that would be on the both of them.

 

“Well, we certainly are on your side in reality, so that dream was accurate,” said Vicki.

 

“Yeah, and it was a much better dream than my other one, which was a nightmare about a monkey and a bowl of vanilla pudding.” Joey put his hand over his mouth, almost as if he had said it by mistake. _‘Oh boy…I can just hear the teasing right now.’_

 

Tristan threw back his head and laughed loudly. “What is it with you and monkeys? Man, do you have a monkey fetish or what? But then again the nickname “monkey boy” is a perfect description of you!”

 

“Okay, that’s it!!” Joey glared at Tristan for laughing then leapt on him and grabbed his neck, choking him, the pointy haired teen squirming in his grasp and protesting.

 

Serenity chuckled at the blonde’s hotheadedness. “Hey, easy, Big Bro.”

 

Mai chuckled at the two young men. _‘Such goofballs, but you gotta love ‘em.’_

 

 _“Attention all duelists! You are to meet in the dueling hall in five minutes!”_ boomed Roland’s voice over the PA system.

 

Joey and Tristan stopped fighting each other just in time to hear this announcement. “Hey guys, you hear that? Time to get going.” Joey left the room without seeing if anyone else was coming.

 

“Joey, wait!!” Mai called. She chased after him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back a bit. He turned around to face her.

 

“What’s up, Mai?

 

“There’s something I have to ask you,” Mai told her male companion. “About that dream of yours…”

 

Joey’s face turned bright red with embarrassment as he thought about how Tristan teased him about his nightmare and he sincerely hoped Mai wouldn’t make fun of him, too. “Which one?”

 

“The one without the monkey. “

 

Joey breathed a sigh of relief although he wondered what Mai could possibly want to know about the dream where he was at school. He got a flustered look on his face as she proceeded to question him, “I was in it, wasn’t I? You know, to help you up.” He paused for a moment, just managing to give an awkward, “Uh…” He wasn’t sure how to respond. Truth be told, he really liked her and regarded her as a friend, but he wasn’t sure if right then and there would be the appropriate to pour out his true feelings. On the other hand, he knew if he said no, she would blow up at him for lying to her and then push him away. _‘Come on, Joey, just be honest. What’s the worst that could happen?’_ He exhaled a deep breath as he answered, “Of course you were there. You’re one of my best friends. I have considered you a friend ever since the day you gave me your Duelist Kingdom tournament entry card when Keith stole mine, and you’ve done other things to help me as well, including encourage me to do my best in duels.”

 

Mai just looked at Joey, not expecting him to say such heartfelt words to her. She threw her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his cheek, totally catching him off guard. “Joey, you’re such a sweetheart!”

 

“Uh…thanks, I think.” Joey’s face turned as red as a tomato and he touched the spot on his cheek where his lady friend had kissed him. In return, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked away before she could say anything.

 

Tèa stood there, shaking her head in disapproval as she watched the blonde leave. _‘He’s so hopeless.’_ She ran after him to give him a piece of her mind.

 

 

Joey walked along the hall, still reeling from what had transpired in Odion’s room. _‘I can’t believe I did that. I do like her, but I imagine things will be awkward between us from now on.’_ All of a sudden, he felt a tugging on his right ear and heard a stern female voice yelling, “You jerk! Can’t you do anything right??!”

 

The blonde grunted in pain and pulled away. He turned around and saw it was Tèa yelling at him. “What do you mean? What’s the problem?”

 

Tèa continued her tirade. “You know what I’m referring to! Why did you have to walk away instead of facing whatever happened?! You’re such a coward! Now Mai is going to think she did something wrong!” She grabbed the blonde’s ear again and marched away in a huff, leaving him dazed.

 

Mai waited for the butterflies in her stomach to settle down, and then she exited Odion’s room. She stood outside it, taking a peek at his unconscious form. _‘What was I thinking, letting my guard down like that, and right before a duel, too? Now I’ve scared Joey away with my emotions! What’s wrong with me?’_ She sighed heavily, balling her hand into a fist and resting it under her chin. _‘Oh well…I have never relied on anyone’s help in a duel before and I won’t start now. After all, at the end of the day, I have to depend on my skills to win.’_

 

Once everyone had left, Keren emerged from the bathroom, having cried all her tears. She sat on the stool next to Odion’s bed and sadly watched over him. She placed her hand on his forehead. “Oh Odion, I hope you’ll be all right soon. It hurts me so much to see you in this condition.” Another tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly dried it. _‘If only I had taken a chance and entered the tournament.’_ She leaned over and gently kissed Odion’s forehead. There wasn’t any type of response, not that she was expecting one, given how deep his coma was. At that moment, she heard the door open and footsteps walking towards her. Her heart pounded wildly and leapt in her stomach, afraid that it might be Marik and she would have to run for her life…or stop him from causing further harm to Odion. But then the person knelt down next to her and placed an arm around the small of her back. This produced a soothing feeling, so she knew it wasn’t Marik. After all, if it were him, she would have tensed up immediately.

 

“Keren?” It was Ishizu.

 

Keren looked at the younger woman with tear stained eyes. She was sure they were extra red, as well as her face. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now. I feel as if I’m dying inside. “

 

“I know you’re in pain right now. Everything will be all right,” said Ishizu, giving Keren a small hug.

 

Keren returned the hug and then placed her chin in her hands, letting her dark hair cover her face. “I hope so.”

 

“I have faith that it will, and you should, too. Remember, things must deteriorate before they improve.”

 

Keren had to admit, Ishizu had a point, although she wasn’t sure what the probability of Odion making a quick recovery was. And her faith in the pharaoh had not been unshaken. “You’re right.”

 

Ishizu gave a small, reserved smile. “And whenever you need someone to confide in, I will be there for you.”

 

Keren almost smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears. “I know, and I thank you.”

 

“Of course.”

 

 

With the recess over, everyone gathered in the dueling hall, waiting to hear who would be participating in the next match. Mai looked around, deep in thought. _‘I still see no sign of that eighth duelist. I wonder who it could be.’_

 

 

Joey wanted to defeat the real Marik more than anything. _‘Then again, he doesn’t even deserve to be in the tournament after the stunt he pulled. Convincing Kaiba of that would be like pulling teeth, but I have to try anyway.’_ He looked over at Kaiba. “Hey, rich boy…since Marik entered the tournament with a fake name, shouldn’t he be disqualified?”

 

Kaiba returned Joey’s gaze and sneered at him, giving an amused huff. “I know what you’re trying to do, Wheeler, and it won’t work. This tournament is about skills and not names.”

 

Joey looked at the young businessman as if he had lost his mind. “And what is that supposed to mean? You don’t care that Marik broke one of the rules?”

 

Kaiba ignored the last question and responded, “It means my tournament is about getting rid of the competition. You should have enough guts to use your skills and not some trivial technicality.” He gave a smug smile. _‘Besides, if I am to win Marik’s Egyptian God card, I can’t very well disqualify him, now can I?’_

 

Roland cleared his throat. “It is now time to choose the duelists participating in the next match.”

 

“All right, Roland, let ‘er rip!” said Mokuba.

 

Roland nodded at the young boy. “All right, remember your numbers!” He activated the large dragon shaped machine, shuffling the balls. One of them landed in the center. “It’s duelist number four, Ms. Mai Valentine!”

 

Joey shot Mai a big smile. “Way to go, Mai!”

 

Mai turned away from Joey, as if she were avoiding his eyes. She made an unconcerned sound in her throat.

 

“Huh?” Joey wasn’t expecting such a lack of enthusiasm. _‘I wonder if she’s mad at me or something. But I hadn’t done anything. I was honest with her although I was tempted not to be.’_

 

Before Roland could activate the machine again and choose the second duelist, Mai started to walk away. “Later, guys,” she said in a flat voice.

 

“Where are you going?” asked Joey. “Don’t you want to find out who you’re dueling?”

 

Mai snorted. “Oh, like it really makes a difference. I’ll win no matter who it is. As for you, Joey, and you, Yugi, I’ll be seeing you fellas at the finals.”

 

Joey was stunned by Mai’s sudden change in attitude, but didn’t want to show it. “Well just know, we’ll be supporting you all the way, no matter who you’re facing.”

 

“It’s not necessary.”

 

“But why not?” asked Tèa.

 

“I don’t need you guys to win. Believe it or not I was a good duelist before I met you, and I happened to be all alone at the time.”

 

For awhile, Joey was silent, trying to think of how he could tell Mai her defensiveness was unnecessary without making her angrier, as she already seemed to be angry enough, although he had no idea why. “Mai, listen...we’re not saying you weren’t always good, it’s just—“

 

Mai cut Joey off. “You may need to depend on your friends in order to succeed, Joey, but I don’t!”

 

“Mai, where is all this coming from?” asked Joey with a puzzled expression on his face.

 

“You figure it out on your own. Now I’ll be going. I can’t afford to be distracted. “ With that, Mai walked away.

 

Joey just stared after the woman, confused. He had half a mind to call her back and find out what was going on. Sure, there were times she was snippy ever since their friendship began, but she was never this bad. _‘She must be PMSing, is all I could say.’_

 

 

The doctor was heading back to Odion’s room to check up on him. Unfortunately, Dark Marik approached him at the same time.

 

“I’ll take that key, if you don’t mind,” said Dark Marik, the Eye of Horus appearing on his forehead and emitting a bright glow, onto the doctor’s forehead, enough to immobilize him for a bit and make him compliant. He retrieved the key from the gentleman and opened the door, entering the room. He pulled out the dagger portion of his millennium rod and approached Odion’s comatose form with a devilish smirk on his face. “It’s time to do what I should have done years ago. Odion, you poor, pathetic fool. Now, my old friend, sorry to say, you will enter an early grave. I can’t have you waking up trying to contain me anymore. “ He raised the dagger into the air, poising it at the tattooed faced man. “Goodbye Odion. When you see my father, give him a message. Tell him I will be forever grateful to him for creating me.” He started to bring the dagger down, with the intention of stabbing Odion to death, but he paused and directed his attention to the television-like projector, which happened to be on.

 

“Duelist number 5, Mr. Marik Ishtar, if you can hear this announcement, you are Ms. Valentine’s opponent, so please head over to the Stratos arena immediately!”

 

Dark Marik frowned in disappointment about his plan of destruction having to wait. “How fortunate for you. But don’t get too comfortable, I’ll be back.” He exited the room, thinking about how he would crush his opponent in the most painful way possible.


	39. Chapter 39

Mai wasted no time heading for the Stratos arena. She walked over to her side of the playing field, folding her arms and tapping her foot as she waited for Marik to show up. She let out a heavy sigh. _‘Come on, Marik…show up so I could give you the butt kicking of a lifetime. I don’t have all night.’_ She got a sour expression on her face as she thought about what had happened earlier between her and Joey. _‘Come on, Mai. There’s no time to think about that. You can’t afford to be distracted.’_ She mentally told herself those words and put her game face on. The last thing she wanted was for Marik to pick up on her lack of focus and use it to his advantage.

 

Kaiba started to pace around the arena. “Where’s Marik? He should have heard the announcement. It was projected on the walls in every single room!” Waiting was not something the young CEO enjoyed doing, whether he was the one dueling or not. _‘Perhaps taking Wheeler’s advice isn’t such a bad idea after all. If he doesn’t show up pronto, I think I will. ‘_ He gave a small smirk, thinking about how easy it would be to obtain Marik’s Ra card if he were to disqualify the Egyptian.

 

Mai snickered a little. “Maybe he chickened out.” She wasn’t sure if she should be ecstatic or disappointed that it seemed like her victory would be easier to achieve than she thought. _‘I had hoped for a challenging duel but now it seems like that’s not going to happen. It really sucks.’_ She pouted slightly. _‘On second thought, it just means I’ll advance to the finals. I can’t wait to crush those two boys, especially Joey. ‘_ Her pout turned into a smile.

 

Kaiba opened his mouth to comment, but he heard footsteps and a sinister chuckle. He looked up and saw that it was Marik. “Or perhaps not.” _‘It’s about time he showed up. He’s lucky he’s about to feel Mai’s wrath and not mine. ‘_

 

Mai stared at Marik with an amused look on her face as she watched him approach the dueling arena. His anti-gravitational hair, his wicked grin, the evil chuckle...all of the above prevented her from taking him seriously. _‘Well…speak of the freakshow.’_ She stifled a laugh.

 

“This won’t take too long,” said Marik, taking his position on the playing field.

 

Mai rolled her eyes. _‘Yeah, it won’t take long for me to steal this loser’s prized Egyptian God card and use it to win the Battle City finals. ‘_

 

The two duelists readied their decks and activated their duel disks. Mai stared daggers at the young man, pumping her fist to show how fired up she was for the match. “Let’s go! I’m ready to show you what true dueling is all about!”

 

 _‘Fool. She will soon see that she is no match for me.’_ Marik smirked at the blonde. “That’s next to impossible, but good luck.”

 

“We’ll see about that. However, I do appreciate your well wishes, although I sense heavy sarcasm. Now ladies first.” Mai drew her first card, her lips stretching into a tiny smile. “Not bad. I play Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode!” (1800 attk) A fairy-like creature with cat-shaped eyes and short pink hair emerged onto the field, levitating slightly. “Take it away, sweetheart.”

 

“If that’s your best, then it won’t be long before you meet your inevitable demise. Let’s see what my deck has in store for the both of us.” Marik drew his card and smiled slightly as he took a look at it. _‘Excellent. She will never deplete my lifepoints.’_ “I play Revival Jam in defense mode.” (500 def). “I also play the magic card, Jam Breeding Machine, which will produce Slime Tokens for the next 3 turns. I’d suggest you attack me right now, while you still have the chance.”

 

Mai gave a deep frown at Marik’s opening move. She had expected more of a challenge from him and here he was, making things easy for her. _‘Hmmm…if I didn’t know any better, I would say he’s trying to lose this duel on purpose. However, something tells me he’s up to something, and I don’t like the smug look on his face.’_ She furrowed her brow and twisted her mouth to the side as she contemplated whether she should play it safe or take a chance and attack. _‘Man, this is so hard. And I don’t want to give Marik any ideas.’_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Yugi and his friends running out, Joey saying something about how Tristan took too long to use the restroom.

 

“Hey Mai! We’re here for you! Show that freak who’s boss!”

 

Mai could feel her mood shifting as she sharply looked up. Yugi and his friends were the last people she wanted to see. “Why are you guys here? Have you come to distract me from my duel? Because that’s all your cheerleading accomplishes. ” She scowled.

 

Joey cringed whilst listening to her ranting. _‘I swear, she’s beginning to sound like how she did when we first met. I thought those days were over, but I guess not.’_ He felt like putting her in her place, but didn’t want to be a distraction for real. “Of course not. We just came to show our support, just like you did for my duel.”

 

Mai’s facial expression softened a bit. She still wasn’t keen on it but she knew Joey was stubborn and she wasn’t in the mood to argue with him. “Well…if that’s what you really want.”

 

Vicki shot the blonde woman an odd look. “Are you kidding? Of course we want to. We wouldn’t miss your duel for the world, Lassie!”

 

Before Mai could respond, Tèa interjected, “Yugi! What is that?” She pointed to the monster on Marik’s side of the field.

 

Yami looked up and gasped when he spotted Revival Jam. “It’s the same plasma monster Marik used against me. “

 

Tèa cocked an eyebrow. “So you went up against it before?”

 

The ancient spirit nodded. “There is more to it than meets the eye. I should warn Mai that her attacks will be useless before she makes her move.”

 

“Good idea. I hope she listens. She’s been acting really snippy, and quite frankly I am sick of it.”

 

Mai made up her mind about what she would do. She didn’t want Marik to think she was stalling or thinking of giving up. “My move!”

 

“Wait!” Yami called out. “Mai, before you make your move, you need to know, Revival Jam is—“

 

Mai sharply looked over at the one-time pharaoh and his friends. “Save it, Yugi. Giving advice during a duel is against the rules. I thought you of all people would know that. Besides, I could win without your backseat dueling! Do me a favor and mind your own business. Got that?”

 

Yami didn’t answer, but instead looked on grimly.

 

“I guess so,” replied Tèa. She rung her hands and sighed, trying to resist the urge to blow up at Mai that she was sick of her attitude. _‘The nerve of her talking to Yugi like that! It’s not our problem Joey made her mad!’_

 

Marik gave an amused huff. “Do it yourself, eh? Those are brave words coming from someone who has no idea of the horror that awaits her.”

 

 _‘It’s true. I don’t know what all he’s capable of, but I won’t give him the satisfaction.’_ Mai narrowed her eyes at the evil man and snapped, “Oh zip it! I know what all you can do, and it doesn’t faze me in the least.”

 

Marik smirked at the woman. He had so much fun toying with his victims when they tried to resist him. “Is that so? Then why do I see such fear in your eyes? That alone tells me your feistiness is merely a façade. “

 

Mai softly gasped when she realized Marik had picked up on how she was truly feeling. _‘How does he do that? I must not have been doing a good job masking it.’_ She gazed at the cornsilk blonde man with a sneer on her face. “That’s where you’re wrong! First I place one card face down! Now, my dark witch, attack his Revival Jam with Spellbinding Flux!!” She gave a look of satisfaction as the fairy monster shot black sparkly dust from her outstretched hands at the plasma being, causing it to splatter. “That’s it for Revival Jam.”

 

Marik gave a devious grin as the remains of the monster mended bit by bit. “Is it?”

 

Mai saw Marik’s grin and her eyes widened in shock when she noticed that the monster was mending itself. “Huh? But I could have sworn I destroyed that monster. What’s going on here?”

 

“I see my monster’s special ability has taken you by surprise. Once Revival Jam stays in defense mode, it will reform itself every time you try to attack it. Therefore, all of your assaults are useless. “

 

Mai’s mouth formed into an O shape. “I had no idea.”

 

“That comes of no surprise to me. Perhaps you’re not as capable of holding your own as you say you are. It’s my turn now. You’re about to feel the wrath of my deck.”

 

Mai let out a frustrated groan. “You don’t scare me. Now quit your yapping and just go already!”

 

“My thoughts exactly,” Vicki muttered under her breath.

 

“As you wish.” Marik furrowed his brow, smiling to himself. “I play the magic card, Pot of Greed! “ He drew 2 cards. Just as he did that, his Jam Breeding Machine activated and produced the first Slime Token. “I’ll also set one card face down. It has the ability to render any attack you make against my Slime Tokens useless. That ends my turn.”

 

Mokuba turned to his elder brother, looking a bit puzzled. “What does Marik mean, Seto? Is there really such a card?”

 

“Yes, there are a handful of them. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has the rarest one.” Kaiba smiled to himself. _‘Not that it matters. The only card of his I’m interested in is his Winged Dragon of Ra.’_

“My turn now. You’re about to enter a world of hurt!” Mai pulled a card from her deck. _‘Hmm. Marik plans to use those three Slime Tokens as a sacrifice in order to summon his Egyptian God monster. I’m betting his face down card is a trap meant to keep me at bay. Well I’m not about to let him do that.’_ “Okay, tough guy! Check it out! I play the magic card, Harpie’s Feather Duster! It will sweep all your magic and trap cards off the field!” A pale blue tornado ensued, about to eliminate the face down card and Jam Breeding Machine.

 

Marik smirked evilly. “Smart move, but not smart enough.”

 

Mai’s eyes widened and her grin faded. “What?!”

 

“That’s right! I activate my trap card, Magic Jammer! Looks like your attempt to stop me failed! You were never a match for me!”

 

Mai grinned once again. “Not likely! I activate my face down card, Trap Jammer! It cancels out the effect of your trap!”

 

“No!” Marik watched as his Magic Jammer card disappeared, gritting his teeth at the fact that Mai dared to foil his scheme. _‘No matter. I have other ways to crush this fool.’_

 

“That’s right, and you know what that means. Harpie’s Feather Duster, continue to blow those cards away!!”

 

Marik crossed his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the cold winds, and then he glared at Mai, letting out a low growl.

 

Mai laughed at his reaction. “You’re nuts if you thought I would let you get away with such a dirty plan! Dark Witch, the coast is clear, so attack that Slime Token with Spellbinding Flux!” The ebony colored sparkled dust evaporated the miniature-sized slime monster into thin air. Marik lost 1300 of his lifepoints as a result, bringing them down to twenty seven hundred.

 

“Yea!” cheered Joey, pumping his fist and raising it into the air.

 

Vicki started clapping like a little school girl. “You go girl!”

 

Marik smirked evilly at Vicki and Joey. _‘That’s right, rejoice, you fools. I want you to be full of hope so it would be that much more devastating when I thrust each of you into the dark abyss!’_

 

Mai shot a sideways glance at the two teens to show she heard them, but didn’t acknowledge their support. She directed her attention back to Marik, who was once again smirking in a way that sent chills down her spine. She shook it off, not wanting him to see her rattled. “And to complete my turn, I think I will place one card face down, and that’ll do it.”

 

Marik let out an evil laugh. “You may have wiped out nearly half of my lifepoints, but your winning streak is about to end here and now! I summon Melchid, the Four Face Beast! I sacrifice it and Revival Jam in order to bring forth the Masked Beast Des Gardius! “(3300 attk). A blue and sandy brown creature with clawed hands appeared. “Now my beast, dispose of that miniscule fairy at once!” The beast warrior glided toward the witch and bared its claws at her, prepared to rip her to shreds.

 

Mai gave a smug grin. “Wrong! You have activated my trap card, Mirror Wall!” A translucent looking wall emerged in front of the witch monster, stopping Des Gardius in its tracks. The creature grimaced as it crashed into the wall. “Not only does it protect my dark witch, but your monster has also been attacked by its own reflection, cutting its attack strength in half! Dark Witch, finish off his Masked Beast!” The severely weakened monster was destroyed, draining 150 more of Marik’s lifepoints.

 

However, Marik was unfazed by the loss of his lifepoints. He smirked, thinking about how he had Mai right where he wanted her. All of a sudden, a light brown mask covered the witch’s face and pulled her from Mai’s side onto his side of the field.

 

Mai’s jaw dropped open. “My Dark Witch! What the hell is going on here? And what’s that thing on her face?”

 

“You seem surprised.” Marik gave a dark chuckle before explaining,” When my Masked Beast is destroyed, it leaves behind a little something—the Mask of Remnants, which has the ability to take control of your monster. Now I can do with her whatever I please. But first I will rid the field of your pathetic little trap. I play the magic card, Remove Trap!” As soon as he set down the card on his duel disk, Mai’s Mirror Wall disappeared. The latter looked on, stunned.

 

“Good riddance,” declared the cornsilk haired young man with a sinister grin on his face.

 

Mai let out a groan. _‘Just great. Now Marik will be able to attack my lifepoints directly if he summons a monster powerful enough. I have to admit, destroying my trap card was a clever move on his part. However, he will have to do better than that to beat me._ ’ Mai put her game face back on. _‘Whatever I do, I must not let him see me sweat.’_

 

“Uh oh,” said Tristan. “It looks like Mai is in for it now. She doesn’t stand a chance.”

 

Joey looked at his friend as if he had lost his mind. “Are you on crack or something? Mai still has all of her lifepoints, and Marik still has yet to put a dent in them. He’s history!”

 

Mai briefly glanced over at the blonde young man, fighting the urge to smile at him for his level of confidence. It was just so inspiring. However, she didn’t want him to misunderstand, so she kept her expression neutral. _‘I suppose Joey is trying to be nice, but Tristan is right. I have to summon another monster or else I’m a goner.’_ She turned back to Marik, scowling at him. “All right, Marik, you may have gotten lucky one round, but I’m about to wipe that smug look off your face once and for all!”

 

Marik’s grin widened as he retorted, “I would like to see you try that, my dear.” He looked the woman up and down. _‘Mmmm, her sassy attitude turns me on. I must say so far this has been an amusing match.’_

 

Joey clenched his teeth when he saw the way Marik was looking at his lady friend. He saw anyone who attempted to steal her from him as a rival, and he sure as hell refused to lose her to Marik. “I can’t stand that smirk. I want to go up there and rearrange his face right now. He had better not get any ideas if he knows what’s good for him,” he growled under his breath, cracking his knuckles. Tristan looked at him strangely and at first he was clueless as to why. That was, until he realized what he had just said. _‘All I need is for him to tease me about being jealous or some crap.’_ “Hey, Mai! Be careful! Marik is not to be trusted.”

 

Mai had been staring at her deck, trying to put together a new effective strategy. She glanced over at Joey again and gave him a hard look. “Pipe down! You’re distracting me!!”

 

“Well sor- _ry_! Excuse me for trying to help,” said Joey.

 

“I said before that I don’t need your help,” Mai snapped. “Which part of that don’t you understand?”

 

Joey let out a loud sigh, looking away from the older woman. He was sure there was a tense expression on his face, as he was desperately trying to keep his temper. “Okay, okay! I won’t help! Sorry for wasting my time trying!”

 

Serenity placed a hand on the small of his back. “Calm down, Joey. She doesn’t mean anything by it.” A grunt was all her words elicited.

 

Marik listened to the two blondes bicker, smirking evilly. _‘To think they call themselves friends. Well I can use little Joey’s indignity to my advantage, and his pathetic friends will also help me.’_ He pulled out his millennium rod, pointing it at Mai. “Now listen to me, you foolish woman. These few turns were merely preparation for our real duel. From this moment forward, our match will take place in the true home of Duel Monsters, the Shadow Realm!”

 

Mai looked at Marik as if he had just spoken a foreign language she didn’t understand. “Say what now?”

 

“Oh no,” mumbled Yami, not liking what he had just heard. However, he was not surprised, for he knew his foe had a knack for using underhanded tactics that would enable him to overwhelm his opponents and give him an unfair advantage.

 

Vicki rolled her eyes. “I’m sure he’s just bluffing. He’s a total loony bin!”

 

“I agree with you on the loony part, but I can tell you this is no bluff,” said Tristan. “Those millennium items are much more powerful than you know. Yuge here has had to fight two shadow games in Duelist Kingdom.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” Vicki realized she still had yet to learn everything there was to know about the power of the millennium items. She had only witnessed some of the powers of the millennium puzzle and ring thus far, so she trusted Tristan had probably seen everything. After all, he had been friends with Yugi a lot longer than she had. _‘I should know more when I take that trip to Egypt, though.’_

 

Marik let out an evil chuckle as his rod began to glow brightly. A massive fog of darkness immediately ensued and everyone (minus Kaiba) watched in terror as it surrounded them and engulfed the entire air ship.

 

 

Ishizu peeked outside the glass window to see if what her necklace had just revealed to her was true. Surely enough, there was a huge billow of fog blanketing the upper deck. _‘Just as my necklace predicted. My brother Marik has just raised the stakes in his duel with Mai, and the results will not be in her favor._ ’ Searing pain tore through her chest and stomach, causing her to nearly double over and fall out of her chair. She winced slightly as she adjusted herself.

 

Keren was sitting on Ishizu’s bed, staring into space. She had been out of it ever since she exited Odion’s room. She didn’t have the energy to shed any more tears, although it was all she wanted to do at the moment. She was presently feeling numb, to the extent where nothing would be able to penetrate her. Suddenly there was a shiver going down her spine which jarred her out of her trance-like state. She then glanced at Ishizu, noticing the pained expression on her face. “Ishizu? Are you in pain?”

 

The discomfort Ishizu had been experiencing started to fade away. She nearly jumped a mile, not expecting to hear Keren’s voice, though relieved the woman was beginning to come out of her slump. “It’s nothing. Do not worry about me.”

 

Keren pressed her lips together at Ishizu’s response. Normally when the Egyptian shrugged off her feelings she would let it slide, but her gut feeling told her something was wrong. “Are you sure? What’s going on? I can tell you’re in some sort of distress. ”

 

Ishizu knew the older woman was under enough emotional stress and didn’t want to cause her any more. However, hiding the truth also went against her principles. She wearily rubbed her forehead. “According to my necklace, Marik has engaged in a shadow duel with Mai Valentine.”

 

Keren’s face turned pale. “What?! Goodness, no!” A part of her expected this new version of Marik would be ruthless enough to challenge his opponents to a shadow duel, regardless of their stamina. Still, she had doubts about Mai participating in such a duel. “Do you know what the outcome will be?” She lowered her head a bit, afraid of the answer. _‘Please, please say she will reign victorious.’_ The last thing she wanted was for the blonde woman to end up hurt like Odion was.

 

Ishizu nodded grimly. “Unfortunately, Mai will lose to my brother.” She also foresaw her facing a penalty for her loss, but decided to withhold that information for now.

 

Keren buried her face in her hands. _‘Just as I was afraid of.’_ This was one of the rare occasions she wished the millennium necklace wasn’t accurate. It was all she could do not to scream because the pressure was becoming too unbearable. She uncovered her face, mentally telling herself to stay composed. “I most certainly hope that she can remain strong no matter what happens.”

 

“I am sure she will. Mai is a very strong-willed individual.” Ishizu remembered she would be dueling next—against the tournament host himself. Although she had foreseen that she would defeat Kaiba, she knew it would be wise to be fully prepared, especially when facing someone as formidable as he was. _‘The sooner I defeat Kaiba, the sooner I will be able to face my brother and save him before it is too late.’_ She pulled out her dueling deck to go over her strategy one last time.

 

 

Mai just stood there with her mouth hanging open at the sight before her. _‘What’s going on here? I must be imagining things, because even though Marik is creepy as hell, there’s no way he could do what he just did.’_ She closed it and blinked several times just to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her. Unfortunately they were not. She darted her eyes around the arena, only to see that the fog had engulfed it entirely. She finally turned her attention back to Marik, and gave him a hard stare. “What’s with this fog?” she pondered out loud. “This is not part of a game. What have you done, Marik??”

Marik answered her question with a cruel laugh. _‘Her biggest mistake was when she thought she could defeat me, and it will be her last when I obliterate her with the Winged Dragon of Ra.’_

“That’s what I would like to know,” piped up Tristan. He glanced over at Yami, who looked very grim. “Do you know what just happened, Yuge?”

Yami nodded. “It’s just as I have feared. Marik has summoned the evil powers of the Shadow Realm.” There was a glint of fury in his eyes, although he had been expecting these turn of events.

“The Shadow what?” asked Duke, looking as lost as Alice in Wonderland. “It just looks like we’ve been engulfed into a fog. “

Tèa wrapped her arms around herself to warm herself up. “This is no ordinary fog. I remember this place.” Her voice was filled with nervousness and fear. _‘I sense things are about to get very ugly, considering Pegasus is tame compared to Marik.’_

Vicki rolled her eyes and wearily rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Someone needs to tell Marik this isn’t Scary Movie 2.”

Everyone but Yami looked at her strangely. She felt their stares, which gave the impression there was something wrong. “What? I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

“Well it’s not helping,” said Tèa, her voice edgy. While she usually laughed at her friend’s wisecracks, she wasn’t in the mood this time.

Vicki just shrugged her shoulders and pulled a bag of potato chips out of her knapsack to munch on. _‘Watching these duels makes me hungry.’_

Marik side-eyed the spectators with a smirk on his face. _‘So these fools have witnessed the shadow powers before? Interesting. Unfortunately for them, my onslaught upon Mai will greatly surpass anything Maximillian Pegasus may have done.’_

 _‘Come on, Mai. Get it together. You’re much bigger than some fog. It’s not worth being shaken up over,’_ Mai mentally told herself in a peptalk. She snapped her fingers, causing the tan-skinned young man to redirect his attention towards her. “Good. I thought I had lost your attention. You thought you could make me give up with the stunt you just pulled, didn’t you? Well, think again. I place one card face down and then I’ll summon the Unfriendly Amazon!” (2000 attk) A girl with long braided hair appeared, tossing her sword into the air before catching it and standing it up. A bright purple aura emanated slightly from her head. Mai observed this, agape. _‘Huh? Why is she glowing?’_

Marik let out an evil chuckle. “Confused, Mai? That aura signifies the stakes for this duel. Whenever your monsters go, so does a portion of your mind.”

Yami’s grim facial expression was replaced by fury. He had his fill of the young man using his friends as bait to get to him. “Marik, end this duel now!!!” he demanded, glaring at the cornsilk blonde.

Marik gave a sadistic smirk at the pharaoh’s anger. _‘Never. The shadows are hungry, and they will be fed.’_

The ancient pharaoh gritted his teeth and let out a grunt of frustration. Just the thought of Mai falling victim to Marik’s twisted game sickened him. _‘Mai may not want to hear this, but it is for her own safety.’_ He softened his scowl a little before turning to face the blonde woman. “Mai, listen to me! You must forfeit the match! There is more at stake than you know! If you lose this duel, you will be seriously hurt!”

Mai gazed at the pharaoh as if he had lost his mind. Her violet eyes were full of indignation, and it wasn’t just because she was interrupted, either. “Yugi, are you implying that I am not capable of defeating this nut job? How dare you underestimate my skills?! I’ll have you know that I have worked hard for this and it will take more than some creepy fog to scare me off! So if you can excuse me, I have a duel to win.”

Vicki was about to scarf down some more potato chips, but felt she had to say something. “Calm down, lassie! He’s only looking out for you. No need to bite his head off.” She continued to stuff her face.

Yami worked hard to keep a stoic expression. He expected that Mai would be defensive, given her stubborn pride and her foul mood, but he didn’t expect her to react quite that badly. “Mai, listen. I do have faith in you, but Marik—“

Mai put up a hand to silence him and let out a sigh. “Look, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, everyone, I appreciate your concerns, but my mind is made up and I will continue to duel. Nobody is going to change my mind, not Marik and most certainly not you.”

“Okay, okay, we get it all ready.” Joey let out a groan of frustration and wearily scratched the back of his head before leaning towards Yami, lowering his voice as he said to him, “Mai sure is stubborn. One thing I know is once she has her mind made up, that’s it. I have a bad feeling about her continuing, though.”

“I agree,” said Yami in a low voice. “Let’s hope she defeats Marik. She still has a chance to.”

“Yeah. We just gotta keep on rooting for her, whether she wants us to or not.”

The Egyptian gave Mai a malicious smirk. _‘That’s right, foolish girl, continue to duel. It will be your most fatal mistake yet, along with thinking it is possible to defeat me.’_ “Listening to your pathetic friends would have been a smart decision, but since you didn’t, you will pay the price. I will torture you slowly and painfully. Oh how I love watching you feel the wrath of my dark powers.” His smirk widened as his face stretched to the side. He let out a deep evil chuckle.

She looked at him with bugged out eyes. _‘There is something very wrong with this guy, but I can’t get distracted.’_ She coughed a bit to suppress the laughter that was threatening to escape. “Okay, freakshow, it’s my turn now! Unfriendly Amazon, attack the Dark Witch with Soaring Slash!” The female warrior leapt into the air with great amplitude and sliced the fairy-like creature in two. She was destroyed on impact and the attack drained 400 more of Marik’s life points, bringing him down to twenty three fifty.

“Very good. You have wiped out some of my life points,” he mocked with a smirk on his face. “However, Dark Witch was originally your monster, so it is you who will lose the memory of someone dear to you.” He hummed a bit as he decided who would be the first person to erase from her mind. “Hmm...I think I will choose that cheerleader friend of yours.”

Mai let out a gasp as an image of Tèa appeared. “No, not Tèa.” Although she used to poke fun of the girl for her sappiness at times, she admired her caring nature and respected her level of spunk. _‘Now she’s going to be leaving me forever.’_

“That’s right. All your memories of her will be gone forever.”

The blonde stood there, stunned. She had wanted to believe Marik was just bluffing since there was no way he was capable of doing such a thing, but what she witnessed next proved otherwise. The image of the brunette girl became blurry and proceeded to fade away. “I can’t see her...” she mumbled.

Marik gave another evil grin. “This is just the beginning of the horrors that await you. With each passing turn, your mind will be wiped clean of everyone and everything you have ever known, making it nothing but an empty shell.”

 _‘Is this guy high on drugs or something?’_ Mai gave him a strange look, as if he had legs growing out of his head or something. “Come on, now. Do you honestly expect me to believe you could do that? You may have pulled off one cheap trick, but wiping my entire memory clean is impossible.”

“Impossible? Ha! Nothing is impossible in the Shadow Realm. Why do you think I brought you here, my dear? In this realm I can torture you any way I please and everything is as real as you are. “ The eye of Horus appeared on Marik’s forehead, emitting a bright glow. An image of Yugi and the gang appeared, along with Mai. Her friends shifted away from her as she ran towards them. “Feel your friends drifting away from you,” said the tan-skinned young man. “Soon you will be in a world of loneliness and despair!” Yugi and the gang disappeared as the blonde woman reached out a hand towards them.

“Wait! Don’t go!!” Mai shook her head to rid her mind of the horrid image. Her eyes snapped open. “No, this can’t be!” Although she had snapped at Yugi and his friends and told them she didn’t need their help to win the duel, she didn’t want them to abandon her for real. Deep down she truly valued their friendship. _‘If Marik’s powers are for real, I have to win this duel at all costs, which means giving up is not an option.’_

Marik feigned a look of pity. “Now now, my dear, don’t despair just yet. You are only losing one friend for now. “

Mai let out a bitter chuckle. _‘Is that supposed to make me feel better or something? If so, it isn’t working.’_

“Say goodbye to Tèa!”

The image of Tèa shattered, making Mai gasp. “So it’s true then…” she mumbled, visibly shaken. _‘Maybe I should listen to Yugi. This is just too much. Wait, what am I saying? I’ve come too far to quit now.’_

“Hey Mai!” yelled Joey from the sidelines, noticing her dazed form. “Are you okay?”

“Mai?” questioned Yami. He clenched his fists and started shaking with rage.

The blonde woman barely heard the voices of her friends calling out to her, for she was too lost in her own thoughts. It was all she could do to not fall on her knees the way Joey sometimes did when losing confidence in his duels. The same thing was happening to her.

Marik gave another cruel laugh. It was amusing watching the two gentlemen plead for her safety. ‘ _Stupid fools, your pathetic friend is far from all right_. ‘ He shot Mai an evil grin. “What’s the matter, foolish girl? Are my powers causing your spark to diminish? Well I am afraid it is about to get worse. You will soon be stuck in the realm of an eternal nightmare, only for you, it will be quite real.” His face distorted to the side.

 


	40. Chapter 40

Vicki let out a groan and had to look away from Marik. “Oh for heaven’s sake!” She could feel the bile rising up in her stomach, and she coughed a bit to keep from spewing chunks. Having lost her appetite, she rolled down the bag of potato chips and placed a small clothespin on it, then placed it back in her knapsack. She coughed some more, causing the others to look up at her. They asked her things like, “What’s wrong?” and “Are you okay? “

 _‘What do I tell them?’_ She was tempted to say she felt fine, but the thing was she didn’t particularly. Yet she didn’t want her friends to worry, either. “I think I’m gonna go inside for awhile. If I don’t return before the duel ends, fill me in on what happened. “

Tèa nodded. “Okay.” She had the feeling Vicki was hiding something and wanted to ask her, but decided not to. _‘She must have her reasons.’_

“Thank you. I’ll catch you guys later. “ Vicki walked away from the group and headed towards the elevator. She hated to leave in the middle of the duel, but she needed a moment to recover from witnessing Marik’s grotesque appearance. _‘I can only imagine how Mai feels. She will forgive me if I missed the remainder of the duel, I’m sure.’_

Serenity watched her leave before turning back to face the rest of the gang. “I hope Vicki will be okay. She didn’t seem to be feeling very well.” She let out a wistful sigh, worried.

“A psycho-boy like Marik would make anyone sick,” commented Duke.

“Duke!” Tristan warned.

The ebony-haired young man looked sheepish. “Uh, I’m sure she’ll be fine in no time at all,” he corrected himself before Tristan could go off on him for making Serenity more worried.

Mai stared into space, not knowing what to make of Marik’s uncanny abilities. She had thought they were cheap tricks at first, but now she wasn’t so sure. _‘I have to do something or else he will win.’_

Marik gave her an evil smile. “Are you feeling lightheaded? That is to be expected when losing your memory of someone.”

Tristan forgot about Duke being a pessimist and redirected his attention back to the duel. “Mai seems to be in a major daze, you guys. I think Marik got to her.”

“Yeah, Marik is bad news,” Tèa muttered under her breath. _‘Come to think of it, I prefer the old Marik-the way he was before this nutcase appeared.’_ Her voice got a little loud as she called out to Mai, “Try and hang in there! You can do it! We’re all here for you!!”

Upon hearing Tèa’s voice, Mai slowly turned away from Marik, looking disoriented. _‘That’s funny. Whose voice is that, and where is it coming from?’_ She gazed towards Yami and his friends, but she still could not pinpoint who it was. She knew it wasn’t Serenity, since Serenity’s voice was much younger sounding. _‘Weird...I know someone is standing there but I can’t see them.’_

Tèa gave a confused frown. “What’s wrong? She’s not answering me. And what’s with that blank stare?” If she didn’t know any better, she would think the blonde woman was so angry she decided to give everyone but Marik the silent treatment. However, she knew that wasn’t the case because if Mai were truly angry, her stare would have been an angry one instead of a blank one. _‘Something isn’t right here.’_

Yami also frowned when he noticed the lack of emotion in Mai’s eyes. They looked almost as if she had been hypnotized, brainwashed or like her soul had been stolen. _‘It seems as if Tèa has been erased from Mai’s mind. I hope she wins this duel or she will be nothing but an empty shell. ‘_  


“Cherish your memories while you can, my dear,” Marik advised. “Soon, you’ll forget everyone and everything you have ever known! It’s my move. “ He pulled a card from his deck and checked to see which one it was. The corner of his lips curled into a sinister grin. “I play Makiyura the Destructor in attack mode!” (1600 attk) A faceless dark warrior materialized onto the field. Sharp, pointed claws elongated from its hands. “I’ll also equip it with my magic card, the Mystical Black Pendant! This boosts my Destructor’s attack strength by 500 points!” A necklace appeared around the monster’s neck, giving it a total of 2100 attack points.

 _‘Now Marik’s monster is stronger than my Unfriendly Amazon. He’s going to attack.’_ Mai tried her hardest to mask her worry. She knew she shouldn’t worry since she had a face down card for back up, but she couldn’t help it. For all she knew, Marik’s magic card might have some sort of devastating ability.

“Prepare to be wiped clean of another one of your memories!” taunted Marik, smiling maliciously at the blonde woman.

Mai fought the urge to let out a fake yawn in order to show how weary she was of hearing the cornsilk blonde’s taunting. “That’s enough!”

“Makiyura the Destructor, attack! Three Claw Slash!” The warrior lunged forward with its clawed hands extended, about to slice and dice the Amazon to bits.

Mai gave a smug smile. “I activate my trap card, Amazon Archers!” A group of girls shot a bunch of arrows at Makiyura, weakening it. “Your monster’s attack power has been reduced by 500 points, bringing it back to its original sixteen hundred!”

Marik smiled another one of his wicked smiles. “How clever.”

Mai merely cut her eyes at him, for she could hear the insincerity in his voice. “Go Unfriendly Amazon! Soaring Slash attack!” Once again, the female warrior leapt into the air and severed Makiyura in two. The blonde woman gave another smug grin. “Perhaps that’ll erase someone from _your_ mind. How do you like them apples?”

The tan-skinned young man gave an evil chuckle as an illusion of Strings appeared and then dissipated into nothingness. “Why, thank you,” he said with a smile.

Mai raised her eyebrows and glanced at her opponent with a questioning look on her face. _‘Huh? Why would he thank me for erasing his memory?’_ That was something she considered unheard of. _‘But then again, everything about this freakshow is unheard of.’_ She wondered if he treasured memories at all. _‘Most likely not, if he’s so happy about what I had just done.’_

Marik studied the young woman’s facial expression and chuckled lightly. One of the many talents he had was being able to interpret the look on someone’s face, and he was confident he had read hers accurately. “You have just done me a favor. Go ahead and eliminate the memories of all my servants from my mind. Given the choice I would forget every single one of them. There’s nobody worth remembering. I prefer to be all alone.”

Mai’s mouth formed an O shape at the words Marik had just uttered. _‘That’s the strangest thing I have ever heard. Who am I kidding? Marik isn’t normal.’_ Even during the days she was lonely, she felt empty inside and was just masking it with her tough façade. She stared at him as if an appendage had grown out of his head. “You’re nuts.”

Marik didn’t seem fazed. In fact, he looked amused. _‘I must admit, I am rather fond of her fiery spirit. It’s much more fun when she tries to resist me. If I were weak enough to seek out a soulmate, she would be my ideal one.’_ He quickly shook his head to rid his mind of such trivial thoughts and cracked a smile at the blonde lady before him. “Perhaps. However, I am sane enough to have caught you in my trap. You see, when a monster wearing the black pendant is defeated, the opposing duelist automatically loses 500 life points!”

Mai let out a little gasp as her life points dropped down to thirty-five hundred. _‘Oh well, it doesn’t matter. I’m still way ahead of him.’_

“Wait, there’s more,” continued Marik. “You have also activated my Makiyura’s special ability, which allows me to play any trap card I wish, and I see fit to select this one! Rope of Life!” Not too long after he slipped the card in the magic/trap slot of his duel disk, a rope swung down and pulled Makiyura the Destructor back onto the field. “As you can see, my Rope of Life allows me to resurrect my monster!”

Mai groaned, not thrilled at the thought of facing the monster once again. “It can’t be! I already destroyed that monster!”

“Oh, but it can. My trap card also raises Makiyura’s attack strength by 800 points! You’re a fool if you thought you had seen the last of him!” The creature let out a growl as its attack power climbed up to twenty four hundred.

The blonde young woman cringed, knowing what was about to come. She mentally cursed herself for not playing another face down card on her previous turn just in case this happened. _‘I can’t make that mistake again or he’ll win for sure.’_

Marik laughed at her pained expression. “It seems as if you’re beginning to crumble under the pressure! I knew your tough demeanor was nothing but a façade! Your pathetic Amazon is about to become nothing more than a memory! Makiyura the Destructor, attack!” The dark warrior glided forward and swiped across the sword wielding monster’s chest with its claws. She let out a bloodcurdling screech before disintegrating. Mai lost 400 more life points as a result. A feeling of uneasiness appeared in her stomach. _‘He’s up to something. I can feel it.’_

“You’re about to lose someone else dear to you!” The cornsilk blonde man gave a malicious grin. An image of Joey appeared.

Mai’s eyes widened and she let out a loud, horrified gasp. Even though she had been anticipating something unpleasant, she hadn’t expected Marik to choose her very best friend this soon. “No, not Joey! Please don’t go!!”

Marik chuckled softly. “Hurts, doesn’t it?”

Usually Mai would retort something like, “What do you think, genius” but she was too stunned to use sarcasm. The image of Joey started to drift away, making her hunch over slightly. “He’s slipping away…I can barely see him. I feel so alone.” She lowered her head in despair. _‘It’s nothing new. This is the same loneliness I felt when I was a kid. I never had any friends because my family was always moving, my parents died when I was young, the relatives I had stayed with afterwards barely paid any attention to me...I had nobody. Even when I got my first job as a casino card dealer and discovered Duel Monsters, I was still just a lonely kid. The powerful harpies in my deck were the closest things I had to friends, but as cool and powerful as my harpies were, deep down I knew they weren’t real. So I decided I was meant to be alone and play by my own rules…until the day I boarded the ship to Duelist Kingdom, when everything changed. As soon as I saw those guys, I felt something that was very new to me at the time: friendship. The more I hung out with them, the more they began to grow on me. Sure, they were a little weird at times, but they were nice weirdoes, and soon my loneliness was gone. Now it looks as if I am losing the only true friends I ever had.’_ Her violet eyes grew misty at the thought of going back to the life she thought she had left behind for good. “I…guess I’m a lonely kid again,” she mumbled as she watched the mental picture of Joey continue to fade.

“That’s right,” said Marik, his eyes twitching grotesquely. “Nobody said shadow games were pleasant!”

Mai said nothing...she looked as if she were in her own little world, which felt like it was about to come crumbling down. All she could think about was how soon it would be all over for her. _‘I am terrified to know who will leave me next. Maybe I should just surrender.’_

“Feel the pain…the torment of losing your mind,” taunted the evil man. “Joey is gone forever!”Just as he said those words, the illusion of the blonde young man dissolved with a force so powerful that Mai fell to her knees.

Gasps escaped the lips of everyone (minus Kaiba) watching. They murmured amongst themselves about what Marik had done for a bit.

Joey turned away from the group to face the young woman, taking notice of the dazed, distressed look that was still etched on her face. “Hey, Mai! Are you okay? Come in!” The dazed stare was all he received from her. Groaning in frustration, Joey turned to face his friends. “What is this woman’s problem?! First she ignores Tèa, now she’s ignoring me?!” He wondered if he had to rush over to her and shake her by the shoulders, risking disqualification.

“She’s not ignoring you, Joey,” said Yami grimly. “This shadow game has made her forget who you are.”

Joey scoffed, not believing such a thing was possible. “Forget who I am? We’ll see about that!” He turned to face the woman once again. “Hey Mai! Look at me! How can you forget a mug like this? Mai! Over here! It’s me, Joey Wheeler! Duelist extraordinaire?”

Hearing Joey’s pleas, Mai gazed around the playing field with a lost expression on her face. Her eyes hit the sidelines where she spotted a figure that was transparent, like a ghost.

Yami clenched his fists, shaking a bit. _‘All right. If Marik is going to use shadow powers to hurt Mai, then I’m going to use them to help her. That’s right, two could play at this mind game. I’ll have to enter Mai’s mind and show her the truth. She has to know she won’t be wandering alone in the shadows forever.’_ His millennium puzzle proceeded to glow brightly, penetrating the fog surrounding Mai and engulfing her.

Marik smirked whilst watching Mai wander around as if she were blind. _‘It won’t be too long before you’re trapped in the Shadow Realm and you perish, my dear. ‘_ All of a sudden he spotted a yellowish beam of light being emitted. The glare of the bright light hit his eyes, causing him to squint and cover them. He frowned when he spotted someone in the distance, who he believed was responsible for producing the light. “Hmm? What’s going on?” He let out a deep growl, not pleased with being interrupted at all.

Mai spotted the light glowing as well as a shadow of a person. She abruptly stopped in her tracks and tried to make out who it was, but had a bit of trouble because of the darkness. _‘I hope it’s not another one of Marik’s head games. I have had enough of those to last me a lifetime.’_ She shuddered a bit. She was about to scream for the person to show themselves when all of a sudden she heard a familiar deep male voice informing her,” You’re not alone, Mai.”

Her heart skipped a beat. _‘Is that who I think it is?’_ She certainly hoped it was, and not Marik playing a cruel trick on her because he somehow sensed she could use a little bit of help. She looked further in the distance and spotted a figure with spiky hair. “Yugi? Is that really you?”

“Yes,” answered Yami, finally revealing himself.

Secretly, Mai felt like running over to her friend and hugging him, but kept a nonchalant expression. “I won’t lie and say I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing up here?”

Marik looked at the ancient pharaoh with a scowl on his face. “That’s what I would like to know,” he grumbled angrily.

Yami ignored his foe’s hostility and faced Mai. “Listen to me, Mai. You cannot allow Marik’s illusions to distract you. Remain focused.”

Mai frowned in confusion. “Illusions? What do you mean? This whole thing is a fantasy? It all seems so real.” She wasn’t sure whether she should be relieved about the possibility or not, because it would mean she got freaked out over nothing. Though it was hard not to be overwhelmed, considering the effects Marik’s powers had on her.

“Perhaps, but it is because you are presently in a world that makes it seem real,” said Yami thoughtfully. “Win this match, and you will be able to return to life as you know it.”

 _‘Hmm. If only it were that simple.’_ Mai studied the pharaoh’s features and saw nothing but sincerity, kindness and genuine concern. What was left of her feelings of hurt and mistrust towards the group instantly melted away. She lowered her head a bit. “But Yugi, I…”

“What is it?” asked Yami kindly.

“I don’t know if I can. I feel so empty inside.”

“Fight it, Mai.”

Joey still didn’t fully understand Mai’s predicament, but decided he would go along with it since she needed his support either way. “Hey Mai! We’re here for you!”

Mai furrowed her brow and tilted her head. “Who is it? I can’t see the person, but something about the voice seems familiar.”

“It’s the voice of your friends who continue to support you,” the ancient pharaoh informed her. Having completed the task, he allowed the light from his puzzle to fade.

Mai gave him a solemn nod, letting him know she understood his words and would take them to heart. It was generally hard for her to ask for help or accept it, but she couldn’t help feeling some gratitude for what he had done. “Thank you.”

“Come on!” cheered Joey. “I know you can beat this evil creep! Come on!”

Mai looked puzzled, trying to make out who was cheering her on. _‘It’s that voice again. Maybe Yugi is right and I am not as alone as I feel. I hope I will be able to remember these people once I win this duel, like Yugi said.’_ Her facial expression hardened into a serious, all-business one. _‘All right, enough playing around. No more Ms. Nice Mai from now on.’_

The tan-skinned young man could sense that the woman was beginning to regain her confidence. He gritted his teeth, letting out a growl. _‘How dare that little runt interfere with my shadow game? He will pay dearly for that.’_

Just then, the door to the elevator opened, making everyone turn their heads toward it. Out stepped Vicki, looking a little less sickly than she had earlier. She rejoined the group of friends, giving a slight nod in greeting.

“Vicki!” exclaimed Tèa. “You’re back!”

“Yep, that I am…” The Scottish girl gave her friend an amused look. _‘Man, is she overdramatic or what?’_ She reached up a hand to rub at her temples a bit.

Serenity let out a sigh of relief when she saw the older girl had returned. “Are you okay now?” she asked in her quiet voice.

Vicki gave the auburn haired girl a reassuring smile. “Yes, I’m just peachy. “ She coughed a bit.

“Are you sure?” asked Yami, looking concerned to hear her coughing. “Shouldn’t you still be resting?”

Vicki’s cheeks turned bright red. _‘Awww, he’s so sweet.’_ She knew Yami looked out for the well being of all his friends, but for some reason her heart always melted when he showed concern for her. “No, no, I’m fine, really. I only needed a little rest and a cup of hot tea.” She laughed nervously before anyone could express doubts over whether she was being truthful or not. She glanced over at Mai and Marik, who were presently doing nothing but staring each other down. “So what is the status of the duel? Have I missed anything major?”

Before Tèa could answer, Joey cut in, “The only thing you missed was Marik being a total dickweed!”

Vicki snorted and rolled her eyes. “So what else is new? That’s all he’s good for.” She was about to say more, but decided not to, for fear she might end up revealing her minor crush she had for him while he was under his Namu guise. _‘Who knows what these folks will think of me if they found that out? Not that I really blame them.’_ She adjusted the beret on her head.

Tèa gave the blonde young man a strange look before nodding in agreement. “Yes, Joey is right, in his own weird way. Marik has been so busy messing with Mai’s head. For a moment, it looked like she was going to quit. However, the good news is that she’s still ahead of him in life points, so there is a chance.”

Vicki looked thoughtful. “Well, I’m glad. There’s nothing I want more than for her to stick it to that psycho.”

Tèa looked a bit surprised at the change in her friend’s tone of voice. She sounded as if she were not willing to accept the idea of Mai being defeated. _‘I can’t say I blame her, especially considering who Mai would be losing to.’_ She gave an understanding look. “We all do. With our support, there’s no way she can lose. Let’s continue cheering her on.”

Vicki nodded. “Now you’re talking.” She coughed once more and cleared her throat before averting her gaze towards Mai. “Come on, girlie! Keep going! You’re almost there!” Her voice started to get a little bit hoarse. _‘Oh dear. I must be coming down with a nasty cold. I had better make another cup of tea and hit the sack early tonight.’_ She pulled out a throat lozenge from the pocket of the jacket, unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth to suck on.

Mai briefly turned to face Vicki, not saying anything, but the latter thought she saw her lip curl up a tad. She faced Marik once again with her game face on.

He sneered at her, giving an evil laugh. “Have you wised up and realized there is no way you can win? Or are you prepared to feel more of my onslaught?”

Mai put on a look of determination. “I don’t think so. Your head games don’t scare me, sweetheart. Whatever you have in store for me, bring it on. I have never backed down from a duel before and I won’t start now. That’s right, I’m back!”

Marik clicked his tongue in amusement. “It seems as if you are more foolish than I thought. The punishment I have dealt you thus far is merely a taste and is nothing compared to what is to come. You will be begging for mercy by the time I’m through with you.”

Mai laughed a short, loud sound. “I guess we’ll see. It’s time to give the scare tactics a rest and get ready buddy, because it’s my turn.” She pulled a card from her deck, took a look at it and gave a small grin. “I play Amazon Chainmaster in attack mode!” (1500 attk) A tan skinned woman with dark grey hair and a muscular build holding a lengthy chain materialized onto the field. She had several black stripes running across her back. “I’ll also place one card face down and that’s all. Take your best shot, tough guy!”

Marik eyed the monster before him, giving an unimpressed look. “With great pleasure. Your Amazon is weak and will fall before my array of powerful monsters!”

Mai stared at him with a smug look on her face. _‘That’s what he thinks, but as soon as he attacks, I will activate my secret weapon.’_

“If you are so intent on defeating me, I would suggest that you don’t summon such weak monsters.”

Mai groaned. The Egyptian was getting on her nerves with his incessant taunting. “If you think you can do so much better, then just go already!”

Marik gave an amused smirk. “As you mortals say, patience is a virtue, my dear. Very well, I play Holding Arms!” (500 attk) A golden handcuff-like chain appeared, hovering in midair.

Mai’s jaw dropped open slightly. _‘I swear, he has the weirdest cards.’_ She closed it and shot him a puzzled glance. “What is that?”

“This card stops your pitiful Amazon monster from attacking for three turns and drains 500 of your life points!”

Mai brought a hand up to cover her mouth. “What? Oh no!”

Marik laughed. “Yes! Holding Arms attack!” The chain-like monster soared towards the Amazon and cuffed her wrists, immobilizing her. He laughed again. “Observe my monster’s ability!” The cuffs of the Holding Arms squeezed Mai’s monster’s wrists, causing energy to radiate from her.

Mai watched with a stunned look on her face. Her original plan had been ruined. Marik’s monster didn’t appear to be one she could use her face down card on. _‘I need a new plan or else my life points will be wiped out.’_ Suddenly another idea of how she could use her card came to her. A small grin appeared on her face. _‘Come to think of it, this new idea may prove to be an even better one, considering my Chainmaster’s special ability. I’ll wipe that stupid smirk off of Marik’s face. He’ll see.’_

“It won’t be long before you feel the wrath of my Egyptian God monster and I trap you in the dark abyss for all eternity!” Marik let out a maniacal laugh, which made Mai roll her eyes and mutter under her breath, “Wacko!”

A silhouette of Yugi appeared next to the pharaoh. He worried for Mai’s situation regarding her monster being incapacitated for three turns. _“This doesn’t look good. She needs to find a way out of this. If she loses the duel, her mind may never recover.”_

Yami nodded somberly. _“I know. Even worse, Marik will be able to continue his madness and people will get hurt.”_ He despised the idea of Mai partaking in a shadow game to begin with and wondered if Marik had any ounce of honor left. He angrily faced the sinister young man. “Marik, forget these mind games and just duel!”

“These mind games are how I duel,” pointed out Marik, smiling wryly. “You see Yugi, Duel Monsters and the Shadow Realm are intertwined. I am simply playing the game how it was intended to be played.”

Yami stared at him incredulously. “You’re insane.”

Marik cocked his head, sneering. His archenemy’s chastising and insults did very little to faze him. “Oh really? Why is that? Because I duel with ancient magic? Last I checked, so do you, by tapping into the power of the millennium puzzle. How is that any different from me using my rod?”

“It’s quite simple. I do not use my powers for evil, which you do.” It came as no surprise to the ancient pharaoh that Marik would try to justify his usage of ancient magic when the difference was quite obvious.

Mai was starting to feel as if she were no longer fighting her own battle, which she was quite used to.“Hey Yugi!”

“Huh?” Yami glanced up at the blonde young woman, letting her know she had his attention.

“I appreciate you helping me, but you have done more than enough and it’s my battle. I can defend myself from now on.”

Before Yami could reply, Joey grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him around. “Yuge!” he protested. “You’re not going to let her keep dueling, are you?”

“I am. Mai has made her choice. “

Joey released Yami’s shoulders. He still had his doubts, but he knew how headstrong the young woman was. “I just hope it’s the right one. This ain’t any friendly game of Duel Monsters. Marik is playing for keeps.”

“I reveal my face down card, Grave Arm!” As the card flipped over, a shriveled looking arm that contained sharp white claws rose out of a hole. “This lets me send any monster I choose to the graveyard.”

“Good plan, except it won’t work on my Holding Arms for two more turns.”

 _‘Is Marik a terrible listener or what?’_ Mai gave a sly smile. “Who said I will be using it on your monster? I have other plans.”

A curious frown appeared on Marik’s features. “Go on.”

“I’m using it to bury my own monster, and since I’m destroying her, my memory stays the same,” stated Mai. “Do your thing, Grave Arm!” The greenish arm tightly gripped the Amazon around her waist and with a strong pull, she was freed from the chains.

“So you are that desperate to save the memories of your friends, are you?” asked Marik, his voice laced with amusement. “I will destroy them sooner or later, so you are just wasting your time.”

Mai let out a sigh of exasperation and narrowed her eyes at him. “Look, Marik, that’s not the only reason I’m destroying my own monster. Get a load of this! Before my Amazon goes to the graveyard, she takes a card from your deck, and I think I know which one I will choose!” She looked at the cornsilk blonde with shifty eyes. “The Winged Dragon of Ra!” The female warrior proceeded to sling her chain around in preparation for seizing the card.

A collective gasp filled the air at Mai’s words, followed by exclamations such as, “Unreal” and “Hooray” amongst most of the spectators.

Marik chuckled lightly to himself when he heard Mai’s friends expressing their excitement over her achievement. _‘Look at these fools. I wonder if they will be in such a celebratory mood once it is proven Mai doesn’t have what it takes to control Ra.’_

Letting out a loud kia sound, Amazon Chainmaster swung her chain towards Marik’s deck, retrieving the God card and disappearing into the hole. Mai proudly snatched up the card and held it up with a teasing smile on her face. “You don’t look so tough without your Egyptian God card, Marik. Too bad.”

“So you’ve managed to take my Egyptian God card away from me. I must say I’m impressed,” said Marik. “However, you will have to defeat me if you want to keep it.”

Mai had a “duh” expression written all over her face. “Don’t worry, I plan to,” she assured him. “I just want to take it for a little test drive first.”

Vicki was still sucking on the lozenge, so she opted to just give Mai the victory sign to congratulate her. She held back a laugh. _‘Serves freak boy right! He’s burnt toast for sure!’_

Some of Yami’s worry faded away, replaced by a look of relief. _‘Taking Marik’s Egyptian God card was an excellent move. It could be just what Mai needs to win, if she can wield it efficiently.’_

Kaiba was trying hard to keep his facial expression neutral, but a smile ended up escaping his lips. “Interesting turn of events,” he commented.

“You said it,” agreed Mokuba, grinning excitedly. “Now that Mai has Marik’s card, she may win.”

“Perhaps, but it remains to be seen if she has the necessary experience to use it. She is definitely a good duelist, but is she good enough?” The CEO folded his arms.

“It’s my move!” Mai announced. She then looked serious. _‘All right. I have to sacrifice three monsters in order to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra. So far I have none and Marik has two, so it won’t be easy.’_

“Come on, everyone is waitinggg,” dragged Marik.

“Yeah, waiting for you to kick his butt! Now go get him, Mai!” Joey pumped his clenched fists, showing how psyched he was to see his friend defeat Marik with his own card. _‘I can hardly wait.’_ He rubbed his hands together.

Yami looked on intently. _‘Come on, Mai. You know what you must do.’_

 _‘Show me that Egyptian God card,’_ Kaiba mentally urged, feeling just a bit antsy. He was more anxious than ever to witness Ra’s ability since the counterfeit copy had not worked for Odion.

“I place two cards face down and then summon Amazon Fighter in attack mode!” (1500 attk) Another rather muscularly built woman with caramel tan skin emerged onto the field. She had spiked up chestnut brown hair and an Indian type bandana tied around her head. Her pumped fists were in a fighting pose, as if she were ready for combat. A sly grin spread across Mai’s face. _‘If you try attacking her, you’ll get an unpleasant surprise.’_

Eyes fixated on the Amazon, Vicki looked on in awe, anxious to see the monster in action. _‘That monster may look weak but judging from the look on Mai’s face, she must have set a trap for Marik.’_

“Ha!” scoffed Marik. “Another weak Amazon? How sad. It seems as if you were all talk. First I set one card face down. Makiyura the Destructor, attack her Amazon Fighter now!” The dark warrior lunged forward to claw the female combatant monster to death.

Mai’s grin grew wider. “Hold on there, bud! I play Amazon Magician! It swaps the attack strength of your monster with mine, so now yours is weaker!” As a result, Makiyura the Destructor had 1500 attack points whereas Amazon Fighter had twenty four hundred.

Marik’s eyebrows arched up when the realization hit him that Amazon Fighter was now the strongest monster on the field. “What?! No!” He grunted angrily.

“That’s right! Now your monster is history! Amazon Fighter, take out Makiyura the Destructor!” The Amazon warrior leapt into the air and delivered a powerful karate kick to the Destructor, destroying him. Marik’s life points dropped down to one thousand fifty. “Now erase someone else from Marik’s memory!” An illusion of Arkana appeared and faded into nothingness.

Marik chortled a bit. Having memories of his servants wiped from his mind was quite euphoric since all they ever did was anger him with their incompetence. “Hmph! I never cared much for that fool Arkana. “

Joey let out an excited yelp. “Hey, Marik’s life points are almost down to one thousand, guys! One more attack and he’s finished!” He started to grin like an idiot. _‘If Mai wins this, she’ll be a hero.’_ He had wanted to be the one responsible for kicking the diabolical man out of the tournament, so he was a bit jealous. On the other hand, he didn’t mind the help, and he was sure his best friend had no qualms with it, either.

“It looks like Makiyura the Destructor is destroyed!” Mai sighed contentedly, not noticing the devious grin on her opponent’s face.

“The destruction of my monster was a small price to pay in order to have you caught deep within my trap!” said Marik, his smile widening.

Mai’s smiled faltered and turned into a look of alarm. “What? A trap?”

“I reveal Card of Last Will!”

“Card of Last Will?” repeated Mai, her violet eyes glazing over. She couldn’t help but wonder where Marik got all the rare cards from.

“This card allows me to draw five new cards and then I could play any trap card of my choice!” Marik pulled 5 cards from his deck and gazed at them to see if he had drawn any trap cards worth using. An evil grin slowly spread across his face as there was a particular one that caught his eye. _‘Perfect. In just 5 turns Mai will be finished. I don’t need Ra to crush her.’_

Mai noticed the grin this time, and felt unsettled by it. _‘Hmm...I don’t trust that smile at all. Well, I’m not worried. I’m sure my other face down card will be able to handle whatever he has planned this time.’_ She cleared her throat, which got his attention. “Are you gonna play your card or stand there grinning all evening? I have a duel to win!”

“Or to lose! I play my trap card, Nightmare Wheel!” A spinning wheel in the mouth of a fossilized animal with teeth-like spikes appeared on the field, ensnaring the Amazon. She had a horrified expression on her face upon realizing she could no longer move. “As you can see, this card traps your monster and takes it out of play for the duration of the duel. That’s not all. You will also lose 500 life points each turn.”

The young woman glanced at the trap that captured her monster, then at Marik. “Really? Is that the best you can do? I expected more, considering all the yapping you just did.”

Marik frowned at how undaunted Mai seemed to be, considering he came up with a fool proof way to deplete her remaining life points. “Pardon?”

“I thought you would try something like this, so I placed a card face down. It’s called Rescue Operation. This allows me to rescue my Amazon from your trap and also lets me summon a new monster to the field.”

Marik cocked an eyebrow. “Is that so? Do you plan to summon the Egyptian God monster you took from me?”

Mai gave Marik an “are you kidding” look, thoroughly tickled by how he was so quick to make assumptions without seeing what she had planned first. “Of course not!” she quipped, as if it were obvious. “Do I look that stupid? I paid attention the last time it was played, and I know if I summon it now without making a sacrifice, it would have zero attack points. But not to worry. I’ll play that Winged Dragon of Ra card by the end of my next turn.”

Joey’s eyes widened in shock. “Is she crazy? How is she gonna pull that off? “ He knew he sounded doubtful, and he didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t be positive Marik would not pull some kind of trick to prevent her scheme.

Vicki shrugged. “I don’t know, but she seems confident she can. It’s in our best interest to see just how she intends to do it.”

“Right. Forget I said that.”

“First things first. Amazon Fighter, return to my hand, now!” The monster turned into a misty substance, making its way back onto the card. Mai twisted her mouth to the side. “What new monster should I summon?” She glanced at the cards she was currently holding and to her delight, her trademark monster was one of the options. _‘Ah, yes! This will do!’_ She smiled an open mouthed smile as she formulated the perfect plan to summon Ra. She wasted no time setting the card down on her duel disk. “I summon Cyber Harpie!” (1800 attk) A half humanoid, half vulture creature with long crimson hair and elf-like ears materialized onto the field with its talons bared. She let out a high pitched battle cry that sounded like an eagle screeching.

Joey grinned excitedly, pumping his fist. “Yeah! Mai’s favorite!”

Vicki’s eyes were glued to the monster. “It’s one of my favorites, too.”

Joey’s eyebrows rose slightly. “Oh yeah?”

“Yup.”

Mai did her best to drown out the chit-chat, focusing on her next move. _‘Okay, this is just the beginning. I need just one more card and I will be able to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra. Come on.’_ She closed her eyes to concentrate as she pulled a card from her deck. She opened her eyes and held the card in front of her. _‘Not exactly what I was hoping for, but it could help me get what I need._ ’ Her lips slowly stretched into a small smile. “I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw 3 new cards from as long as I discard two!” She pulled 3 cards from her deck and discarded 2 that were not worth using. _‘Now it’s time to see if I drew the card I need.’_ She took a quick peek and grinned. “It looks like my plan is working out after all, Marik. You asked for it. Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Kaiba’s eyes brightened, full of excitement like a child in a candy store. “The Winged Dragon!”

Yami looked bemused. _‘Mai has just one monster. Unless…’_

Marik gave a derisive grin. _‘The foolish girl amuses me. She has no idea how to summon Ra and that will be proven in due time.’_

“I’m about to wipe that stupid grin off your face for good, with this! I activate the magic card, Elegant Egotist! It turns my one Harpie Lady into three!” Two other harpies split from the original, one with bright orange hair and another with levitated blue hair. They also had 1800 attack points. “Let’s give a Battle City hello to the Harpie Lady Sisters!”

“She’s got three monsters! She did it!” Joey pumped his fists again and gave a huge macho grin. He seemed to have forgotten that he was invisible to Mai, quite literally.

“Next I sacrifice these three lovely ladies in order to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!” She set the Egyptian God card on her disk. Everyone watched intently as a mighty breeze blew and darkness blanketed the sky. A blinding light shone down, prompting Mai to cover her eyes in order to shield them. The light ensued, and all the spectators looked astonished to see it was not the Winged Dragon of Ra that was revealed, but a golden ball. Due to the sacrifice she made, the monster had 5400 attack points.

Joey’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Say what?!”

Vicki had just finished sucking on the throat lozenge. “What the hell??” she belted out. She shook her head, going Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. _‘Just when I think I had seen it all.’_

An evil smirk escaped Marik’s lips. _‘She’s such a fool to think she can control an Egyptian God. I think it will control her instead. That will be an amusing sight to see.’_

Mai’s jaw dropped wide open. “What’s going on here? I sacrificed three monsters so why did a ball appear instead??” She groaned loudly and glowered at Marik when she saw him smirking at her. _‘That jerk! He must have known about this all along.’_ She pursed her lips.

Marik let out an evil chuckle. “I see Ra’s current form has taken you by surprise. This is how it appears to those who have no connection to the ancient scriptures. If you want to use it, you will have to unlock that sphere!”

Mai stood there stunned for a few moments, not knowing what to think. Everything leading up to this moment had been going well, only for this setback to occur. “But-but how am I supposed to use it if I have to unlock it first?”

The corrupted tombkeeper did not respond. Instead he grinned devilishly, enjoying the fact that the blonde’s plan had failed. _‘You won’t be able to use it, you fool! It is impossible for you to unlock it! Hahahahaha!’_

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

Everyone stared agape at the spheroid figure that hovered above the heads of Mai and Marik. They didn’t understand what had just happened, since Mai had obviously paid attention and followed the correct steps to summon the monster. Unless, of course, it had something to do with Marik saying only a chosen few could control an Egyptian God.  

Tèa eyed the golden sphere with a bewildered look on her face. “I don’t get it. What’s that ball?”  She glanced over at Yami, knowing he might have an idea what was going on. “Yugi?”

He briefly faced her before fixing his eyes on the ball again. “Somehow the Winged Dragon of Ra has been locked in that sphere,” he answered grimly. 

Tèa’s eyebrows furrowed.  The whole situation boggled her mind since the monster had not made that appearance when Odion summoned it, and he was proven to be unworthy. _‘Something fishy is going on here. I wouldn’t put it past Marik if he has something to do with this.’_   It was all she could do not to voice her disdain for his underhanded tactics. “Locked inside?”

Yami nodded. “In order for Mai to control it, she must set it free somehow.” Seeing the golden ball triggered a flashback. _‘If I recall correctly, an ancient chant must be uttered in order to awaken Ra.’_ Although the monster was not in his possession, he had a strange feeling he would be able to read the text if he saw it. He lowered his eyes as they filled with worry that Mai didn’t have what it took to unlock Ra from the sphere. After all, she wasn’t capable of reading hieroglyphics.

“Well, she needs to find a way to get Ra out of that thing, and fast. So she could end this, now,” said Joey. It was hard enough for him to deal with the fact that she didn’t remember him. The thought of her soul being trapped in the Shadow Realm was almost too much for him to bear. He bowed his head a bit. _‘Mai...even though you may not remember me, know that I’m always there for you.’_

Mai could only stand there and stare at what was _supposed_ to be the legendary creature she had been excited about using to win the duel. Now it seemed like she had been gypped. Although she was silent, inside she was cursing Marik for deceiving her. She shot a quick glance at him, only to see him wearing an evil smirk on his features. It only served to build up the rage inside her even more. _‘Calm down, Mai. If you intend to win this duel, you have to keep a clear head.’_ She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, trying to wrack her brain for a way out of the mess she unintentionally created for herself. _‘Looks like I’m gonna have to come up with another strategy. There’s no way I’m gonna give this nutjob the satisfaction of knowing he has me trapped.’_  

Her racing thoughts were interrupted by a sinister chuckle, making her violet orbs pop open sharply. She glared at the tan skinned young man.

Marik ogled at Mai’s indignant form. Although his goal was merely to torture her, he couldn’t help but feel aroused whenever she showed her annoyance. _‘Come to think of it, she would make an excellent love slave. It wouldn’t be much fun if she didn’t possess that fiery spirit.’_   He licked his lips as he thought of possible ways he would seduce her if she won the duel by some miracle. He caught himself when he noted the extremely impatient look she was giving him. _‘This is no time to be thinking about ways to satisfy your ridiculous fantasies. You have work to do,’_ he mentally chided himself. “I must say, this is quite an amusing turn of events. You had been so verbose this entire duel but now it seems as if the secret of my monster has left you speechless. You were a fool to think you have what it takes to use it. Only the chosen duelists can successfully wield a card of such power.”

The blonde woman sneered at him. Truth be told, he was absolutely correct in his assertion that she had no idea how to control the monster in that form, but there was no way she was going to give him something else to gloat about. “Give me a break. You’re just jealous because you lost your Egyptian God card to a better duelist, and I’m gonna use it to knock you out of the finals, bud. Your Winged Dragon answers to me now.”  She shot the cornsilk blonde another glare.

Marik’s evil smirk erupted into loud laughter.  Mai being a better duelist than him? He had never heard of such drivel.  “Fool! You were never a match for me! Your ambitions will be your undoing. “

Mai let out a groan before rolling her eyes. All she wanted to do was shut him up once and for all. “Keep telling yourself that. Just wait until I unlock The Winged Dragon of Ra from that stupid ball. You’ll see.”

The sinister young man chuckled. “Oh, is that so? You may want to take a look at the bottom of the card.”

“What?” Mai jerked her head up in shock to give Marik a funny look. _‘Somehow I’m afraid to know what this sicko is trying to show me, but my instincts tell me I had better look._ ’ She peered down at the card as instructed, and once her eyes landed on the bottom, they widened and looked like they were going to fall out and roll on the floor. There was some unfamiliar inscription. “What is this weird writing?! It wasn’t there when I first got the card from you. What the hell is going on here?”  She glanced back up at Marik, giving him a look that demanded an explanation.

Marik chuckled lightly. “If you really want to free Ra from the sphere and use it against me, you’re going to have to read that text. However, I very much doubt you will be able to.”

Mai clenched her teeth in response before growling softly. Marik was really trying her patience. _‘Sad thing is he’s right. I have no idea how to read that weird writing. I’ve never even seen it before in my life. I will have to find some way to get Ra out of that ball if I plan to win this duel.’_   She had no idea how she would do that, though. As she gazed at the writing, nothing came to her, not even a clue that could help. _‘Ugh! Come on, Mai, think! There must be some way to translate this!’_ She smacked the back of her head several times.

“Struggling, are we?”  taunted Marik. “Well, that is to be expected. Perhaps I should put you out of your misery by reading the text and taking control of my monster!” 

The blonde woman stood there, trembling. She worried about what would happen if Marik did regain control of Ra. She would lose and she had a feeling in her gut she would be robbed of much more than just a chance to face Joey or Yugi in a rematch. _‘After all, considering how much he has messed with my head this entire duel, who knows what else he’s capable of?’_   She let out a sigh, shaking her head.

Tèa glanced up at Mai, then over at her friends with worried eyes. “Mai looks really shaken up, guys.”

Vicki took a quick peek at what Tèa was referring to, frowning a bit. “I know. Poor girl.”  She didn’t know whether to most feel disappointed about Mai possibly losing the duel or her not wielding the Egyptian God card successfully.

Tèa nodded. “Marik must have known about this all along. That would explain why he didn’t seem to be bothered when Mai stole his card. “ 

“Bah, to hell with Marik and his stupid, dirty tricks.”  Vicki balled her hands into fists, fighting the urge to rush over to Marik and rip out his internal organs for torturing Mai so relentlessly.

“Amen to that!” agreed Joey. “Mai is gonna have to do something to turn this duel around, even if it means having to change her strategy. We can’t let this nut win!”

Mokuba turned away from the spheroid figure to face his brother, knowing how interested he was to see if Mai had the necessary experience to control Ra. He didn’t want him to be disappointed again. “Hey Seto, if what Marik says is true, what will you do to learn all of Ra’s abilities and weaknesses?”

The teen CEO furrowed his brow in thought. This was a minor setback he had not been anticipating, although a part of him had his doubts about whether Mai was experienced enough to successfully control an Egyptian God. “Upload the card into the database and turn on the translator for the text at once.”

“You got it, Big Bro!” Mokuba dashed over to the elevator, pressed a button and waited for the doors to open before stepping inside.

Kaiba smiled to himself. _‘Soon, the Winged Dragon of Ra will be mine. Marik had better enjoy its powers for now because once I strip him of that card, I will be the one who is powerful. No one will be able to defeat me!’_

 Mai stared at the text on the card once more, desperately trying to make out something. She got the feeling it was only a matter of time before the tan skinned young man took control of the monster again. _‘Something in my gut tells me it’ll be very soon, too.’_  

 Marik gave the young woman a malicious smile. “If you are so confident you will defeat me, then why are you hesitating? You won’t awaken Ra by just staring at the text. You have to actually read it. Or have you realized there is no way you can? It would be the wisest conclusion you have ever come to this entire duel. “  He laughed, not noticing the scowl on her face. “Would you like me to read the chant, so you can know how it’s done?”

Mai made a disgusted face, sickened by the cornsilk blonde’s false kindness that disguised his condescending air. She knew what he was trying to do, and she wasn’t going to give in to him so easily. “Pshhh! Spare me.  I’m not that desperate!”

 Marik clicked his tongue in utter amusement.   “Suit yourself, foolish woman. I see Odion’s accident and failure has taught you nothing. I’m afraid you will have to learn only people who possess a connection to the ancient scriptures can successfully control an Egyptian God the hard way. Like Kaiba, for example.”

Kaiba snapped his head snapped up instantly with furrowed eyebrows. “What does he mean by that?” He then grumbled under his breath, “Don’t tell me because some old legend said so.”  He didn’t like the direction his tournament was heading in one bit.

“In fact, several finalists on this vessel have had a role to play in ancient Egypt thousands of years ago, something a puny mortal woman like you could never comprehend,” said Marik.

Vicki snarled under her breath. “Sexist much?” She felt even grimier crushing on his Namu disguise. _‘Mai, you had better not lose to this douche bag or I’ll be pissed.’_

 _‘Why that chauvinistic little…’_ Mai clenched one of her fists and trembled, seething. She was extremely close to racing towards her opponent and strangling him to death. _‘Now now, calm down. Sure, he’s a jerk, but seeing your indignation is what he wants. You must not give him that satisfaction.’_  As much as she hated to listen to her musings, she knew it would be in her best interest to do so this time. She took several deep breaths to calm herself so she could focus better. “Blah, blah, blah!” she scoffed. “I don’t need a history lesson to learn to control the actions of my monster. Do me a favor and save it for the classroom!”

Marik smiled wryly. “Pegasus certainly needed that lesson. He had his heart set on using the cards when he created them. He may have possessed the millennium eye, but he had no knowledge of the ancient scriptures, and he nearly felt the wrath of the Egyptian God monsters. Show me how a mere mortal such as you plan to control an Egyptian God!”  He let out a cruel laugh.

Mai rolled her eyes. “Laugh it up, psycho boy. You won’t be for much longer.”

“Be careful,” warned Yami. He had a very bad feeling about what would happen if Mai lost the duel, for  he knew the stakes of the Shadow Games all too well. He didn’t trust Marik to not follow through with them. _‘A fair number of people have already gotten hurt and I am afraid it’s only going to get worse if he succeeds. I have to stop him at all costs.’_

Kaiba observed intently with his arms crossed. _‘Things are getting very interesting. Mai is the one who sacrificed three monsters in order to summon Ra. If she can’t read the text, she won’t be able to use it to win the duel. Marik will then regain control of the card, enabling me to witness its abilities.’_ He gave a wide smile, ecstatic at the thought of owning another all-powerful card.  His eyes landed on Yami and he shot him a smirk. _‘I hope you’re prepared to hand over your Egyptian God card to me, Yugi.’_   He was not about to lose another duel to the spiky haired teen.

Marik let out a soft whistle to get Mai’s attention, for she looked like she was in her own world. “I’ll ask you again, are you reading the chant? This is your last chance to try and stop me, foolish woman.” He chuckled darkly.

 _‘Arrrgggh! He’s on my last nerve!’_   Mai clenched her teeth. She was on the verge of wanting to pull her hair out in frustration, both at her opponent’s goading and her dire situation. She realized she was going to have to forget her original plan and come up with something else if she had any hopes of turning the duel around. _‘I hate to give up, but if that’s what it takes to make the freak stop his yapping, so be it. If I listen to him talk about Egyptian history for just **one more minute,** my head’s gonna explode.’_  Mai let her eyes meet Marik’s as she put her warrior face back on.  She pulled a card from her deck. “It’s my turn now, freakshow! I place one card face down and then play Amazon Swordswoman in defense mode! “(1600 def) A female warrior with unruly chestnut hair dressed in a very revealing outfit appeared on the field, lifting her sword over her head and thrusting it out.  _‘I should be safe for a bit longer. I have a monster guarding my life points, and I have my trap card to back me up if Marik uses his Holding Arms or awakens the Winged Dragon.’_

“Your pitiful attempt to protect yourself has failed you miserably, and you’re about to see that first hand.” Marik pulled a card from his deck before letting a devilish smile spread across his face. “I summon Holding Legs!” (800 attk) A golden chain with ankle cuffs appeared. “Say goodbye to that little face down card of yours. Holding Legs’ special ability allows it to send every magic and trap card back to the players’ hand!”  Mai let out a gasp as her Gravity Bind trap card emitted a white light and was back in her deck. She gazed around the field nervously, not knowing what to do. _‘I can’t believe he destroyed my trap card. Now what?’_  Before she could wrack her brain for another option, she heard Marik’s voice belting out, “Holding Arms and Holding Legs, chain her!” She watched with a horrified look as the chains tightly cuffed her wrists and ankles. She let out a yell of pain.

Marik let out a chuckle, savoring the sound of Mai’s screams. _‘That’s right, scream, my dear. Your cries are music to my ears and a fuel to my onslaught on you.’_   “I am afraid this is just the beginning of your destruction! When Holding Arms and Holding Legs are on the field, they are able to call forth the Sacred Stone of Ohjat!”  A large brown slab rose up behind her. It contained the legendary Eye of Horus in the center, along with some ancient Egyptian symbols.

With a powerful force, the chain-like monsters sent the blonde young woman flying against the stone.  Sharp pain instantly shot through her back, making her cry out in pain once again. “Oh no!”

“Oh yes!” corrected Marik in a sadistic tone, grinning evilly.

Vicki couldn’t help but wince when Mai’s back hit the tablet. She then shot a scathing glare at the cornsilk haired young man and felt her blood boiling inside. _‘Ugh! I could just go up there and rip his internal organs out right now.’_   She looked away and pretended she was more fascinated by the elevator instead.

“Hey Mai! You okay?” called out Joey. It ate him up inside to see his friend suffering so much at Marik’s hands. His eyes briefly met the Egyptian’s and once he saw the detestable smirk on his features, he had to resist the urge to race over to him and wring his neck.

Mai lifted her head as best as she could to give Joey a blank gaze. _‘That voice. I’m not sure why, but it sounds familiar for some reason._ ’ She looked flustered for a bit, but then remembered her predicament. She tried to wiggle herself free from the chains, grunting whilst she did so, but to no avail. “What’s going on here? Why can’t I move? I thought all of these monsters were supposed to be holograms!” Her wrists and ankles were sore from the chains being cuffed around them so tightly, as well as her back from having been slammed against the tablet so hard, but her aches and pains were the least of her worries at the moment.

Marik held up a finger and wagged it teasingly at the distressed blonde. “This is no hologram, my dear. You’re forgetting that this is a Shadow Game. Everything here is as real as you are. You have already had a taste of their awesome powers, but that was just the beginning! Holding Arms and Holding Legs, attack her life points directly!!” The chain-like creatures squeezed her ankles and wrists and zapped her, causing her to wince. Her head drooped and she slumped over as she lost 1300 life points, bringing them down to eight hundred fifty.

Mai silently wished for the nightmare before her to end. It nauseated her to see how the tables had turned so drastically after the duel had been in her favor for so long, even with the minor setbacks. She was more or less out of commission for the remainder of the duel and although she had her Amazon Swordswoman protecting her, there was no telling how long that would last once Marik awoke his Egyptian God monster. She hung her head dejectedly. _‘I have a feeling things will only get worse from this point on. ‘_ She glanced up briefly to stare daggers at her opponent. _‘Darn that Marik and his cheap tricks.’_   She closed her eyes, not wanting to witness the disaster that awaited her.

Marik gave a dark smile. “Since my monster has left you incapacitated, I shall continue with the plan that will bring about your ultimate demise.  I’ll begin by summoning my Plasma Eel!!”  A large gray eel made out of pearl-shaped beads materialized onto the field.

Tèa made a disgusted face before she went, “Ewwww, what is that thing?” 

“Exactly what I would like to know,” muttered Vicki, trying not to retch as well, although the forces of heaven knew how much she wanted to.

Marik glanced over at the two girls and smirked at them. “Let’s just say it is something designed to render your friend’s monster useless!”

Mai listened to the exchange between Marik and the two brunette girls for a bit, before letting out a soft whistle. “Yoo-hoo,” she drawled.

Marik turned back to face her. “What was that, my darling?”

The blonde woman gave him a look. She wasn’t in the mood for any more of the young man’s games. “You are supposed to be dueling against me, remember?”

The corrupted tombkeeper slapped his forehead. “Oops, I had forgotten about you for a moment. You must forgive me for that.”  Of course that was a bold-faced lie, since he had done no such thing. He just got a kick out of aggravating his victim.

Mai let out a groan. “Just go.”  She didn’t care for him to be wasting her time.

Marik gave her an amused look. “As you wish, my dear. Go, my eel, ensnare that pitiful Amazon at once!!” The large eel slithered towards the female warrior. She grimaced as it wrapped around her, pinning her arms to the side and binding her so tightly that she couldn’t move.

Joey’s jaw dropped open. “Oh no!” he yelled. “Now Mai’s monster is out of commission!”

Marik laughed. “Very perceptive, Little Joey. Your pathetic friend is defenseless. All she can do is watch as my monster is awakened and destroys her.”

A collective gasp filled the air at Marik’s words. They knew what was to come. Kaiba’s eyes snapped open as he knew he had better pay close attention. He could feel the excitement growing inside him.

Marik lowered his head a bit and closed his eyes in a concentrative manner. “Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.” As he chanted those words, the sphere started to glow and unfold.

Vicki watched with an awed look on her face. Different emotions were flooding through her. _‘It’s funny. If I wasn’t so disgusted that Marik would win the duel, I would be impressed by his ability to awaken an Egyptian God.’_

Joey tilted his head to the side. “So this is the chant Marik was yapping about.”

“Yes, and thanks to it, Ra is under his control again.” Yami had a grave expression on his face, and it wasn’t only because he was worried for Mai, either. _‘Although I have never read the text, something tells me that’s not what it actually says and Marik just twisted it for his own purposes.’_   He knew it was just like the tan skinned young man to abuse the powers of an Egyptian God.

Marik pretended he didn’t hear the chattering among the others on the sidelines. He opened his eyes and grinned wildly, his bangs blowing in the wind. “Envelop the desert with your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within, so that together we may win. Appear in the shadow game as I call thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!” 

Kaiba’s eyes widened with excitement as the golden bird shaped dragon appeared from the sphere, letting out a ferocious roar. “There it is!”  His lips spread into a wide grin. _‘Not that I ever planned to use Mai Valentine as my guinea pig, but I suppose I should be grateful. Thanks to her, I am about to witness the abilities of Ra.’_ His eyes fixated on Marik. _‘Come on, Marik. Show me the strengths of your Egyptian God monster.’_   He knew with Mai bound to the stone slab, her chances of defeating her opponent were over.

Mai took one look at the legendary monster and let out a sigh, her remaining determination rapidly dwindling away. She lowered her head so her opponent wouldn’t see the fear in her eyes. _‘Please let this be just a nightmare I haven’t woken up from.’_ However, she knew it was sadly reality.

Marik grinned maliciously at her.  As much as he loved her fighting spirit before, he loved seeing her broken even more. “You are staring into the face of defeat, Little Mai. Your Amazon is useless and seeing as how you’re trapped, you cannot reach for your deck to surrender.”

Mai didn’t have the energy to lash back. “Nooo...” was all she managed to utter.

“That’s right, and you will fall into the pits of despair with no friends around to rescue you.”

Joey gritted his teeth and then let out a groan of frustration. He was so fed up with the tan-skinned young man, but he feared if he handled it, things would get ugly and he would possibly be thrown out of the tournament. He turned to Yami with a frazzled look on his face. “Yuge, you gotta do something to stop Marik from messing with Mai’s head like this!”

Yami nodded at Joey and turned to face Marik, glaring at him as their eyes met. “All right, Marik, that’s enough! Leave Mai alone! Your grudge is against me, so don’t involve her in your twisted game!!”  A bright glow emanated from his puzzle whilst the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead.

Marik returned the gaze of the ancient pharaoh and sneered at him, amused by the hard look the latter gave him. “Oh, but this twisted game is preparation for when I deal with you, Pharaoh. Unfortunately, fate has chosen Mai to be a pawn in this match.” He chuckled evilly.

“Marikkkkk!” warned Yami, his violet eyes narrowing. The cornsilk blonde was really trying his patience. He was extremely close to Mind Crushing him, although he hadn’t utilized the ability since Duelist Kingdom.

Marik merely ignored his adversary’s tone, totally unfazed by his anger. In fact, it only amused him more. “Not to worry, Pharaoh. You will have your chance to face me soon enough, but you will die before you ever learn of the pharaoh’s secret.” 

The spirit decided not to even react to Marik’s threats as it would only encourage him to keep going. Not to mention the cornsilk blonde did manage to say something that got his attention. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “The pharaoh’s secret?”  He placed his index finger on his chin in thought. _‘Could it be pertaining to my past, and how to unlock my powers?’_

“Yes. It is the secret my weaker half carried on his back since his tenth birthday, which was when he received the tombkeeper’s initiation. It was also the day I had been created.  The remainder of my family may have been honored, but I did not share those feelings as this task was one I despised. ” Marik buried his face in his hands as if to show how traumatized he was. He then removed his hands from his face and laughed maniacally. “After some time I found a way to end my misery and I convinced my weaker half to do the same. The pathetic fool was unaware of my existence. When I become the king, he will be plunged into oblivion along with you!” He laughed again.

Yami looked grim. He knew that by weaker half, Marik was referring to the moment before the evil inside him intensified and who he was before then. _‘Could this be what Odion meant by his darker side?’_  While he was not about to let the wrongdoings committed by the original Marik slide, he couldn’t allow him to suffer such a horrendous fate. _‘I must defeat him and find out that secret before he does.’_  

“It’s only a matter of time before you become nothing more than a memory, Pharaoh,” gloated Marik. “Everything that is necessary for me to succeed is right here in this tournament. All I need to do is defeat you and I will.”

A crease formed in the center of Yami’s forehead, showing he was on the verge of losing his temper. It seemed like Marik was becoming worse and worse with each passing second. He drew in a deep breath to remain composed. “This madness must stop! Understand? Right now!” 

 _‘Heh. So much anger. It must frustrate him to know he can do nothing to stop me.’_ Marik gave the ancient pharaoh an “Oooo I’m shaking” look. “I won’t stop until you’re out of my way and I have the power I deserve, while the world is forever doused into darkness!” A diabolical grin spread across his face. “Winged Dragon of Ra, attack Mai’s life points directly!”

Serenity, Tèa and Vicki let out horrified gasps as they watched a fireball form in Ra’s opened mouth, about to be fired at the young woman. “Look out, Mai!” all three of them cried out.

Marik’s grin spread wider. “Farewell.”

Joey had been red-faced with anger the entire time he was listening to the demonic Marik’s taunts and threats, but when he saw that his dear friend was about to be attacked by the most powerful monster, he swung into action, racing towards the arena. _‘That does it!! I am not gonna stand here and watch Mai get fried to a crisp.’_

The ancient pharaoh removed his gaze off Marik and directed it toward his friend. The angry look in his eyes turned into horror when he saw where Joey was headed and the monster about to attack. “No! Joey!” he called. He knew the blonde could have a horrible temper when ticked off and he was trying to stop him from saying or doing anything too rash.  Not to mention Marik might get ideas and attack him as well. Yugi’s spirit appeared next to him, his eyes full of fear. _“This is terrible.”_

_“Yes,” agreed Yami grimly. “The attack will harm both of them.”_

_“Like Odion. We have to do something. We can’t let them get hurt.”_

_“I know.”_  Yami tightly gripped the string his puzzle hung from, trying to concoct a way to protect both of his friends.

Joey very faintly heard Yami’s pleas, but he just kept on running. _‘I have to stop that creep before I totally lose it.’_  He finally came to a stop, standing behind Roland. He placed his hands next to his mouth yelling, “Hey Ref! Pull the plug on his duel!”

Roland turned on his heel to face the blonde, letting out a sigh. He didn’t know why Joey insisted on making things so difficult, but he wouldn’t be putting up with it for much longer. “That goes against Battle City tournament rules!”

Joey’s eyes narrowed, but instead of blowing up, he just took several deep breaths as if trying to remain calm. “Then I’m doing it for you!” He proceeded to climb onto the top deck.

“You’ll be disqualified!” warned Roland. He looked helplessly at his boss, but the young CEO avoided his eyes. He let out a sigh. _‘This is hopeless.’_

“Big deal!”  Joey continued rushing to Mai’s side. _‘If making sure my friend doesn’t get hurt means I’m kicked out of the tournament, then so be it!’_   He considered his friend’s safety to be far more important than any Duel Monsters title. It disgusted him how Kaiba and his employees didn’t seem to care about the safety of the duelists. _‘Doesn’t he know there wouldn’t be a tournament without us finalists?’_

Mai closed her eyes and drowned out the exchange between her opponent and the pharaoh, no longer having the mental energy to chastise Marik for not paying attention to her this time. She let out a sigh. “It’s all over,” she murmured to herself. She spoke as softly as she could, not wanting Marik to think she was giving up because he said so.

Unfortunately the tan-skinned young man heard her words. “That’s right. As soon as I attack with my Egyptian God monster, you’re finished!” 

“Don’t listen to him, Mai! You’ll be all right.” Joey stood on the left side of his lady friend, tugging at the chain around her wrist.   
  
Mai’s violet eyes opened slowly and she let out a soft moan. The chains gave her great pain, yet the sound of Joey’s voice brought healing to her. “It’s that voice…who is it?” she mumbled.  She was mentally screaming in frustration about not knowing who the masculine voice belonged to although she could have sworn she heard it before.

“Big Brother!”  yelled Serenity.

“Be careful!”  Tèa didn’t trust Marik one bit, especially not after hearing all the threats he uttered to Yami.

Marik watched Joey fuss with the chains with an evil smirk on his face. _‘Try and plead with her all you want, Little Joey. You’re just wasting your time. She will never remember you.’_

Joey frowned upon noticing Mai was still in a daze. She wasn’t giving him any eye contact, and she didn’t sound as vibrant as she usually did. “Mai? Mai! Please stay with me.”

“You sound so familiar to me…like an old friend,” the blonde vixen weakly acknowledged.

Joey felt his face burning with anger when he thought of Marik’s tricks. _‘I have to keep calm, though, if I am to help Mai. ‘_ He got a desperate look on his face.  “Please, Mai!” he pleaded. “You gotta remember who I am. Think!”

Mai could hear the hurt in her male companion’s voice, and she hated making him feel that way, but it couldn’t be helped. “I wish it were that easy…but I’m really not sure.”

The Duelist Kingdom runner-up realized he was going to have to resort to another method of jogging her memory. He cupped her face and slowly tilted it up so her eyes would meet his. “There, look into my eyes. It’s me.”  _‘If this doesn’t work, I swear I’ll scream and beat that Marik into a bloody pulp.’_  

Mai stared into his eyes, concentrating hard. _‘Those warm honey brown eyes...I would know them anywhere. Silly me. How could I have forgotten?’_   She paused for a moment before guessing, “Joey?”

Joey gave a triumphant grin, knowing he was making progress. “Yes, it’s Joey. And I’m not going to let anything happen to you, because we’re friends.” 

Mai’s eyes, which had been dull and expressionless, began to light up. “Really? We are?”  She had a heartfelt expression on her face. It felt nice for her to know she wasn’t alone and she wouldn’t have to listen to Marik’s rubbish any longer.

“We sure are.” Joey’s grin faded and he put on a serious expression, the one he wore when he had something very important to say.

Mai noted the sudden shift in his mood and she stared at him, concerned. “What’s up? Something on your mind?” She knew it was rare he got that serious. She hoped nothing was wrong.

The blonde young man looked thoughtful as he started to compose his thoughts. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and risk pissing her off again. “Well…I don’t know what happened back there in the dueling hall, but…I wasn’t pulling the wool over your eyes when I said I considered you one of my very best friends and that I really liked you. I meant it. I know things looked bad when I just walked away but it wasn’t because of you. It was just me, feeling awkward and being a coward. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you.” He was prepared to kiss her again, if that was what it took. And it would be a real kiss this time.

Mai absorbed his words. Her eyes were beginning to fill up with tears, but she blinked them back. _‘Oh wow...he really is a softy...I feel like I’m gonna cry.’_  Just as she was about to say something, an image of his face slowly appeared in her mind, making her eyes widen. “Hold on, wait a second…” She was soon able to see his face clearly. “Joey! It’s you!”

“Mai! You remember now?”   Joey released the woman’s face, seeing that his duty was done. Inwardly, he was jumping up and down like a little kid. He was tempted to rub it in Marik’s face, but he didn’t want to ruin the tender moment with Mai.

The tombkeeper had been intently watching the budding couple.  His smirk faltered and turned into a scowl. _‘That meddling fool broke my shadow magic…he’ll regret it!’_ he mentally growled through clenched teeth.

“Look, guys,” said Tèa with a small smile on her face. “Joey succeeded in breaking Marik’s spell that caused Mai to forget him, and it looks like they worked out the misunderstanding, too.”

“Good,” said Vicki impetuously. “That was so bloody ridiculous.” She didn’t know what had happened between the two but she thought it was so weird when all of a sudden Mai flipped the switch on everyone.

Tèa’s smile turned into a dismal look. _‘I just hope Joey can free her from those chains. I have a bad feeling about what will happen.’_

It was now Mai’s turn to look serious. “Joey, listen. You don’t have to worry about making it up to me. You’re showing how much you care right now and that’s enough. It was me, not you. I was afraid I had scared you away.” She stopped, realizing she had just admitted one of the insecurities that she had kept bottled up inside for quite some time. She felt proud of herself, for it wasn’t always easy for her to admit those things.

Joey smiled at her softly. “You could never scare me away, Mai.”

“I know that now.” Mai gave him a soft smile back, and then she put her tough girl face back on. “Now be a dear and get me out of these stupid chains.” 

Joey smiled wryly at the demand. “That’s the Mai I know. And I would be happy to do it.” He got to work tugging and pulling at the chains again. “Dagnabbit! These chains won’t budge! What did Marik put on them? Crazy glue?”

Mai smiled slightly to herself whilst Joey was trying to unbind her. For the moment, she forgot about her physical discomfort and the impending assault she was about to feel from Marik’s Egyptian God monster, just happy to have Joey by her side. _‘I should have known the knucklehead was telling the truth when he said he liked me. Looks like this relationship will go somewhere after all. I just hope I don’t be an idiot and screw it up. I’m more likely to do it than him.’_  She felt a sharp pain in her chest, prompting her to pay attention. She cringed when she saw Ra’s fireball being aimed at her. “Forget about me! Just go!”

Joey looked at her as if she had lost her mind. “No way, Mai! Not until you’re safe and sound!!”

As furious as Marik had been that Joey had thwarted his spell on Mai, watching them together gave him an idea. _‘What a fitting end for two lovers to die together.’_   He grinned evilly. “Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy them both!”  The bird-like creature leaned forward and tilted its head so the fireball would hit both blondes.

Mai’s eyes widened in horror when she realized Joey was also Marik’s target and even worse, her male companion was still trying to free her from the chains although it was hopeless. _‘What an idiot, didn’t he hear Marik declare an attack on him? If only my arms were free right now.’_   She gave him a look that said, _‘You can stop now’_ before pleading with him once more, “Listen, don’t be a hero, just go and save yourself!” She felt Joey had many years ahead of him and she hated to see him snuffed out so soon, not to mention he still had his duel in the finals.

Joey stopped fussing with the chains and just stood in front of Mai, looking her square in the eyes. “Look, I’m staying by your side, whether you like it or not!” He leaned closer to her.

Mai knew when he spoke in that firm tone, there was no use opposing him. In truth she was glad to know he cared enough to risk his life for her. “Thank you,” she mumbled, letting out a contented sigh. She smiled a little. _‘What a stubborn idiot…but hey, he’s my stubborn idiot.’_   Her eyes drooped a little as if they were going to close at any minute.

“You’re gonna be okay, Mai. I promise. And I never break a promise to a friend.”  He pressed his body against hers a bit, trying to shield her from the blast as best as he could. This gesture made her face turn a bright shade of red.

Yami watched with a horrified expression on his face as his friends were about to feel the wrath of the strongest of the three Egyptian God monsters. _‘If the attack hits them, they will get hurt._ ’ Not willing to witness such a catastrophe he yelled, “That’s enough!”  at the top of his lungs before leaping on top of the upper deck, standing in front of Joey and Mai with his arms spread to the side to shield them. He grunted as the flames hit his back like scalding hot water. Pain instantly tore through his entire body, but most severely in his mid-back.

Mai and Joey had been bracing themselves for the blast from Ra and were confused as to why they weren’t hit, until they realized someone was taking the blow for them. They glanced up and their eyes widened in pleasant surprise when they saw who it was. “It’s Yugi!” As glad as they were to see him, they couldn’t help but worry for him and wonder how he would be able to withstand the attack.

Under normal circumstances, Marik would be furious about his schemes being ruined, but instead, he gave a malicious grin. “Well, well, well, isn’t this just my good luck? It seems like I will be destroying the pharaoh sooner than I originally thought!” he gloated.

The ancient pharaoh grimaced before retorting, “Not quite! Your dark powers will never penetrate me! I will shield everyone from your evil!” He continued to absorb the combustive onslaught. Between the dividing and spreading of the flames and the burning pain, he felt as if he were inside an oven. He was aware of the fact that he was taking a risk as well, but at the same time he was able to withstand such powerful attacks more than the two lovebirds could. Despite his best efforts, they were singed as well.

Finally the flames extinguished, but it was evident Yami had taken the brunt of it all. His back felt as if it were on fire, and he let out a scream of pain as he collapsed face down. Tèa gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in horror. Vicki peered onto the field at Yami’s unconscious form, her mouth forming an O shape. “Oh wow. That must have hurt,” she mumbled. Just watching him take the direct hit made her own back ache. _‘That was so unselfish of him.’_

“Yugi!” yelled Joey. He shook his head. _‘I can’t believe he put himself at risk like that.’_

“Somebody help him!” added Tristan.

“Let me.”  With little difficulty, Vicki climbed onto the arena and wandered over to where Yami was lying. Gingerly sitting down, she turned his body over and moved it slightly so that his head was resting in her lap. She couldn’t help wincing a little. _‘Oy...I know my hips will pay for this but right now it’s Yugi I am worried about.’_  She studied his face for a brief moment. _‘Have to admit even though he’s been banged up, he still looks so peaceful. ‘_   She gently rested a hand on his forehead, but that did nothing. “Come on, lad. Wake up.”

Tèa felt a slight tinge of jealousy whilst watching Vicki with Yami, but she let it go since the both of them were good friends. _‘I know he would be in good hands with her tending to him.’_

Joey walked away from Mai to check on his best friend. “Yeah. It takes a lot more than that to keep you down.”

Marik chuckled softly at the blonde young man. It was all he could do not to start celebrating over what had just happened to Yami, and his victory over Mai. “That’s what you think, fool, but I’m afraid I beg to differ.”  He shot Roland an impatient look. “What’s taking you so long? I’m waiting. Her life points are gone, so announce me as the winner at once!”

Roland nervously nodded, realizing it would not be wise to test the cornsilk blonde’s patience. He cleared his throat. “The winner of this duel is Mr. Marik Ishtar!”  The Stone of Ohjat along with the monsters disappeared, and Mai fell to her knees. The duel had left her feeling mentally exhausted and she was still a bit sore as well. _‘I could use a nice ice bath right about now.’_ She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

The corrupted tombkeeper cackled. “Let’s inspect the damage and cause some more.”  He wandered over to Vicki and Joey with a devious smirk on his face, eyeing Yami in Vicki’s lap. “What do we have here? It seems as if the pharaoh is down for the count. I should murder him right here and now!” He pointed the sharp tip of his millennium rod at the unconscious pharaoh.

Vicki shot Marik a scathing glare as she held Yami up in a slight sitting position, snaking her arms around him protectively. “Over my dead body!”

Joey clenched his fists, ready to take Marik on that very minute. “That’s right! You’re gonna have to go through me, too!”

Marik studied the two teenagers before breaking into maniacal laughter. “Fools! Do you really think you can protect the pharaoh from me? Well think again! Fortunately for you, I still need him so I won’t dispose of him just yet. “ The Eye of Horus emitted a glow of energy and so did his rod. “It’s time for you fools to learn a lesson about meddling in affairs that do not concern you!” He froze both of them with the generated energy.  He gave a satisfied cackle. “That should hold the both of you for the time being. “

Vicki and Joey were as still as statues with stunned looks on their faces. _‘What gives here? I’m stuck!’_

Marik chuckled to himself whilst walking away to approach Mai.  _‘Next time my punishment will be worse.’_

By then, Mai had recovered from the shock of her defeat. She tensed up a bit when she realized Marik was walking towards her. _‘No...please...no._ ’ A voice inside her head was screaming at her to run, but her legs had fallen asleep and she knew if she tried to get up, she would take a nasty spill. She looked across the field at her two friends and let out a gasp, filled with confusion, then fear. “Vicki! Joey!”  She turned back to see Marik standing right in front of her.  Her nervousness had somewhat faded and she gazed up at him with a cold look in her eyes. “What did you just do to them?”

“Not to worry. They will be just fine,” answered Marik. “However, the same cannot be said for you. There is something you and I need to discuss.” He placed a finger beneath her chin to make sure he had her attention, which made her flinch. “You still have my Winged Dragon of Ra card and I will be taking it back.  Also, in case you have forgotten, there is a penalty for you to pay for losing our duel. I hope you’re prepared to take a trip to the Shadow Realm. “

Mai’s eyes widened with fear, her eyeballs looking as if they would roll out of their sockets. “The Shadow Realm?” she repeated. She had been under the impression that the Shadow Realm was the darkness he had conjured to rattle her and mess with her head during their duel—not that it was a real place. _‘The scary thing is, something tells me he isn’t kidding. If there’s anything I learned during our duel, it’s that anything is possible and some things can’t be explained. ‘_   She hung back a bit, for she had an uneasy feeling about this “Shadow Realm” place Marik said he would banish her to.  Considering everything he had done to her so far, she knew it would be dumb of her to expect him not to go through with it.

“That’s right,” said Marik, giving her an evil smile. She shuddered looking at it. She just stared at him with her jaw hanging open slightly as he raised the rod over her head. “You and I had an agreement, so--“ He emitted a large burst of dark energy that passed through her body and swallowed something from it. Her eyes closed and everything faded into pitch black.

Mai’s subconscious found herself up high in the air, trapped in an hourglass with quick sand falling. She frantically gazed around, trying to take in her surroundings. The sky was clear blue, there were palm trees, and a body of water surrounded by sand. Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Tèa and Vicki were inside the ocean, conversing with each other. They appeared to be waiting for someone. She looked puzzled. _‘What’s going on? How did I end up on the beach? The last thing I remember is being on a dueling arena exchanging words with Marik after he beat me. I vaguely remember him zapping me with that weird golden staff thing he always carries around, but my mind went blank after that. Speaking of which, where is Marik?’_

Just as the blonde woman was beginning to wonder if she were going crazy, Marik appeared, laughing evilly. It still sent a chill down her spine. “So what do you think of your new home so far, my dear?”

Mai looked at him as if he had lost his mind. “ _This_ is the Shadow Realm you’ve been blabbering about? It looks like some beach to me. How do you expect me to be tormented here?  I swear, you’re terrible at coming up with scare tactics.”

Marik chuckled darkly. “You should know not everything is what it seems. I can assure you this place is much more torturous than you could imagine.”

Mai peeped down below to see what Marik was talking about. “Watch out you guys, because here come the Wheelers!” she heard a familiar voice say.  Joey and his sister ran into the ocean to join their friends. Everyone started splashing each other and having a grand old time. She frowned a bit. _‘A beach party? And I’m stuck in here?’_ Not only was she missing out on all the fun, but more quicksand was falling by the second. She proceeded to bang on the glass. “You guys, please, help me!!” she yelled as loudly as her voice would allow. However, neither of her friends showed any signs that they heard her. 

“Scream all you want. They can’t hear you.” The tan skinned young man shot her a smirk. He got a thrill from seeing her so weak and helpless. “I hope you enjoy your stay here. You will be all alone until you die in your despair. Oh, and before I forget, I will be taking my card back.” He retrieved the card from in between the slot of the hour glass.

The blonde young woman hung her head a bit.  She had fought hard to avoid this fate and now there was nothing she could do. _‘If I had a knife or something, I would slit my wrists.’_  She felt some hope arise in her when an image of Joey appeared in her head saying, “Hey Mai!”

“Joey! Have you come for me?” She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Her heart sank when the image of him then said, “later”, while giving her a thumbs up sign. With that, he burst into specks of sand.

Mai felt as if her heart had been ripped out. “Noooo! Come back!” Letting out a groan, she collapsed. The freezing spell had worn off of Joey and Vicki. Vicki went back to trying to wake up Yami. She lightly rubbed the centre of his back to relieve it of the severe ache she was sure he still felt.

 Joey saw his friend collapse and mentally cursed when he realized he was too late. _‘I know who is responsible! That’s why Marik froze me...so he could....’_ He saw the Egyptian standing over his fallen lady friend with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “Tell me what you did to her right now, Marik!” He started cracking his knuckles.  At this point he was ready to murder the cornsilk blonde.

Marik feigned an innocent look. “I just dealt her a punishment one faces when losing a shadow game. You see her motionless body? That’s because her mind is trapped.”

Vicki stopped rubbing Yami’s back for a second, though her hand still rested on it. Her hair stood on end when she heard what the tombkeeper had just said. “Want to run that by me again?”  She looked like smoke was going to come out of her ears.

Marik gave a toothy grin before chortling a bit. “With pleasure. As we speak, your pathetic friend is currently wandering around in the shadows. She is soon to forget everyone and everything she held most dear in her heart. She won’t understand the reason for her existence, and will remain in her deep coma state until she dies…unless I am defeated in a duel.”

 _‘Of all the…’_   Vicki’s eyes narrowed. It was hard enough to refrain from strangling the cornsilk blonde while watching the duel, but this twisted development was the last straw for her. “You’re lucky I’m sitting on this ground right now, chap, otherwise I would give you a serious bruisin’. “

Joey was huffing and puffing from anger, ready to beat up Marik, but when his ears picked up on the word duel, he let out a deep breath. He jumped at the chance to face him in a duel if it meant he would get Mai back. “What?! Really? I’ll gladly duel you and send you to hell!” He put on his best tough guy look and clenched his fists. “It’s go time!”  

Marik laughed a short huffy sound. “Anyone foolish enough to challenge me will face the same fate as your friend.”  With a flick of his cape, he walked away from the group.

Joey was about to go after him, but Serenity put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Joey, please, just calm down for now.”

Remaining calm was a tall order for the blonde young man at the moment, but he didn’t want to upset his sister. Instead he just watched as Marik left, staring hard at him as if he wanted to burn holes in him. He went over to where Mai’s soulless body lay. He turned her over and pulled her into a sitting position, holding her in his arms. Seeing her eyes so lifeless filled him with emotion, but he knew he had to remain strong and not start blaming himself. He squeezed her tightly, shaking a little. _‘I’m so sorry for letting you down, but I promise I’ll get you out of this mess.’_  

Marik laughed to himself as he left the duel arena. _‘I feel the power within me growing. With every soul I send to the Shadow Realm, the darkness within me increases.’_

Vicki turned to where the cornsilk blonde was standing so she could glare at him once more, but saw he had left. _‘Good. He’s gone. However, next time I see him I’m gonna kill him.’_   She couldn’t get over what he had just done to her friend—a friend who had been sisterly towards her from day one. She turned her attention back to the ancient pharaoh, massaging him once more. “Come on, buddy…won’t you wake up for little ol’ me?”  She let out a sigh of frustration that her efforts didn’t seem to be working. She didn’t know what else to do, except pat his cheeks. _‘Not sure if it would work, though.’_   Just as she lifted a hand to stroke his blonde bangs, his eyes slowly fluttered open and he let out a groan. Everything seemed to be foggy at first, with Joey cradling an unconscious Mai in his arms, Tèa, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke looking at him with worried expressions on their faces, Marik being nowhere in sight, and the realization that he was resting in Vicki’s lap. He also noticed the stinging sensation in his back had faded considerably.

“Hey look! He’s awake!” pointed out Tèa. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Vicki smiled down at Yami as she held him up in a sitting position. “Well, well, look who’s finally awake. I must say, you had me worried.”

The ancient pharaoh managed a weak smile at her kindness and genuine concern. One thing he could say about her was that she had a pure heart of gold. “No need to. I am fine. Are you, Joey and Mai all right?” He slowly rose to his feet.

“I’m just peachy, considering I have dealt with worse,” answered the brunette. She hoped it didn’t sound too sarcastic, because it wasn’t meant that way.

“I’m fine,” cut in Joey, before Yami could respond to Vicki. “But Mai isn’t doing so well. Marik pulled something freaky with his millennium rod. He said he trapped her brain in the shadows.”

“And he also said she will lose all her memories and eventually die,” finished off Tèa, sounding a bit emotional.  She wrung her hands. _‘This tournament is turning out to be more dangerous than I imagined. First Bakura, then Odion and now Mai…I’m afraid to know who’s next.’_

The center of Yami’s forehead creased once more, and he clenched his fist, shaking. If there was a wall nearby, he would have punched it. _‘One by one, my friends are getting hurt because of a grudge against me. What’s next, Marik?! When will you be satisfied?’_   He reached up a hand to rub his temples. His violet eyes were then filled with confidence and determination. _‘I will defeat Marik if it is the last thing I do.’_

Ishizu sat at her table with her deck laid out in front of her. She had been prepping for her upcoming duel when a sharp pain in her chest had forced her to stop. It had occurred the moment her necklace showed Marik banishing Mai to the Shadow Realm. _‘I’m afraid the goodness within my brother’s heart will be non-existent if this madness continues.’_

Keren looked up from the book she was reading. “Ishizu? Do you feel prepared enough for your duel?”

“As prepared as I can hope to be,” answered the younger woman. She wasn’t too worried, for her necklace had showed her the outcome. _‘Although it hasn’t revealed any events beyond my duel with Kaiba, it hasn’t failed me before and it won’t begin to now.’_

“I hope so. From what you have said, this Kaiba person seems to be pretty ruthless and unstoppable.”

Ishizu could see how worried Keren was, and she had good reason to be, given what a powerful duelist the CEO was. She gave the Israeli a reassuring smile. “He is. However, I am one step ahead and I made preparations to ensure that. Kaiba will not realize I am merely toying with him until it is too late. “

Keren look thoughtful. “I understand.”  She took a glance at her watch. “Well, you should get going. You don’t want to be late.”  The last thing she wanted was for Ishizu to be disqualified.

“You’re right.”  Ishizu was not afraid of Kaiba’s wrath, but she did think it would be selfish and impolite of her to rob the spectators of a chance to see a duel. She stood up, picked up her deck of cards, her duel disk and slid the deck in its designated slot. She then placed the duel disk on her arm.

Keren got up from her spot on the bed, stretching and placed a finger on her chin. “Wait...should we first make sure Marik isn’t anywhere near Odion? I wouldn’t be able to enjoy your duel unless I know Odion is safe.”  

The ebony-haired woman frowned in thought. “Yes, we should. There’s not much time to waste.” She knew she was cutting it close, but she felt Kaiba needed to realize there were more important matters to pay attention to in life than card games.

“Agreed.” Keren and Ishizu left the room together.


	42. Chapter 42

Joey walked down the hallway with Mai’s body in his arms. At one point he stared down at her face to admire her beauty. He couldn’t help but feel captivated by her delicate features. _‘Wow, come to think of it, she looks almost like an angel. I hadn’t noticed it until the moment I got her to remember me. Serenity was right when she said she was pretty.’_ A low distressed filled moan erupting from her throat snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her face again, only to feel a sharp jolt in his heart. He immediately tore his eyes away from her face and looked straight ahead, opting to just focus on the task at hand. It was a good thing he paid attention when he did, because at that very moment he was approaching the row of rooms for all the finalists. He stood next to Mai’s room, twisting his mouth to the side as he realized the little problem he had run into. _‘Let’s see, how am I going to do this? Crap, I should not have been stupid and left the others behind because I can most certainly use some help getting her inside her room. At the same time, though, I needed to get away so I could clear my head.’_  

Just as he was about to rest the young woman down in a sitting position so he could open her room door, he heard footsteps. He glanced up sharply, ready to tell off the person for being so sneaky, but then he saw it was one of Kaiba’s medics. His irritable feelings faded considerably. _‘Perfect timing.’_   He plastered a small grin on his face as the doctor approached him. “Hey doc, fancy seeing you. I could really use your help.”  His arms were beginning to ache a bit from carrying Mai, but that wasn’t his concern at the moment, nor was it enough to deter him from helping her in such a manner.

The doctor studied Joey for a bit before quirking an eyebrow slightly. “And what can I do for you, Mr. Wheeler?” He caught a glimpse of Mai in the young man’s arms. “Does it have anything to do with Ms. Valentine?”

Joey gazed into the face of his female companion, then up at the doctor.  “Yes.” He then started to sound frantic. “She’s in a deep coma! She could die!”  Of course he knew the situation was much more complicated than that, but he wasn’t sure how he would be able to explain it, or if the older man would believe him.  His voice was filled with emotion as he muttered, “I can’t lose her.” He exhaled a deep breath in an attempt to remain composed. _‘Whatever you do, Joey, keep your emotions in check.’_

The doctor was filled with compassion when he noticed how distressed Joey seemed to be about his lady friend’s condition. Not that he blamed him, given the severity of the situation. “Calm down. She will receive the best care possible.”  He took out the room key and used it to open the door.

“Thanks, doc.” Joey entered the room as the door slid open. The medical technician was close behind him. He gently laid Mai sideways on the bed, pulled down the sheets, stood her up slightly and placed her legs beneath the covers, positioning her so she was lying flat on her back. He then pulled the sheets up to her chest before shaking his arms out and rubbing his sore wrists. _‘Now that feels much better. Not to complain, but my arms were beginning to feel like they would fall off. ’_  

Kaiba’s medic could only smile to himself as he watched the blonde young man try his hardest to make sure his friend was comfortable. _‘I take it that young woman is important to him.’_  He wandered over to inspect what Joey had done. He nodded as if to say good job, before going, “Hmmm.”  He noticed Mai was laid down a bit crookedly, so he straightened her body some. That done, he fixed his gaze upon the young man. “I will examine her now, so you will have to leave the room for awhile.”

Under normal circumstances, Joey would adamantly object, since he wanted to remain by his companion’s side for as long as possible. However, he felt the need to let off some steam, so he had no qualms cooperating this time. “All right. Good luck.” He leaned over, gave Mai a quick peck on the forehead and stared down at her. _‘Don’t worry, Mai. I will save you if it’s the last thing I do, and then maybe we can strengthen our relationship.’_ His resolve filled him with a new found hope. Removing his eyes off of her, he turned around and left.

As soon as the blonde got to his room, he sat down on his bed. He heaved a sigh of relief that neither Duke nor Tristan had returned yet. _‘I am sure they will soon, though, so I might as well enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts.’_  He sat forward, burying his face in his hands. All he could think about was Mai and how he couldn’t save her. _‘Gah, I’m such a freaking failure. I failed the one woman I care about, and all because of someone else, too. Arrgh! I can’t stand it anymore!’_  

Feeling antsy, Joey removed his hands from his face and got up from his spot to go lean against the wall. He spun around and punched it as hard as he could, not even bothering to wince or cry out in pain although it hurt like hell. He removed his fist from the wall and took a look at it. Sure enough, a bruise was beginning to form on his knuckles. He cursed under his breath, annoyed with himself for getting so carried away. He leaned against the wall once more, closing his eyes to try to block out his physical and mental distress. The throbbing in his knuckles ebbed little by little, but he had yet to completely pacify his fury. He scrunched up his brow and opened his eyes, marching over to the refrigerator. At the corner of his eye, he spotted a coffee cup on the counter. He picked it up and was about to smash it on the floor when all of a sudden he heard the sound of the door sliding open as well as footsteps, which made him jump a little.

“Joey?”  a female’s voice called. “Are you in here?”

Joey let out a sigh and massaged his temples before the sweet voice reached his ears. _‘That sounds like Serenity. She probably came to check up on me.I could use a visit from her right about now. ’_  He rested the cup back on the counter and went to greet his sister, hopeful she would make him feel better. He looked pleasantly surprised to see it wasn’t just Serenity that had come in, but the rest of the gang as well. Their mere presence was enough to calm him somewhat. “Hey guys, what’s up?” He made an effort to sound like his normal, cheerful self.

Tristan reached up a hand to scratch the back of his head before eyeing his friend. “That’s what we came to ask you. You had us worried with the way you just took off like that.”

“Yeah, are you okay?” asked Tèa. “You look really depressed.”  Her eyes were full of concern.

Joey briefly faced Tèa and then ran a hand through his mop of hair. He sighed heavily, knowing there was no point in him saying he was fine and only needed some quiet time. He turned to face the brunette young girl again. “Well, to be honest, I have been better.”  He hung his head.

Tèa nodded in understanding, figuring it was because of Mai. _‘We have to figure out how to get her mind back. But there’s only so much I can do. I will have to rely on Yugi and Joey to do most of the work.’_ She let out a wistful sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She hated feeling so helpless in dire situations.

Serenity wrapped her arms around her big brother’s waist, stroking his back comfortingly. It broke her heart to see him so down, although she understood completely.

The blonde young man returned his sister’s embrace. When it ended, he smiled weakly at her. “Thanks, sis. I needed that.” He caught a glimpse of Vicki walking over to his bed to have a seat.

Serenity smiled back at him. “You’re welcome,” she said warmly. “I’m glad I can help. After all, you’re always there for me.”  She paused, trying to figure out the best way to ask what was really bothering him.”Do…you want to talk about it? You may feel even better.”

“Uh…” Joey hesitated for a moment. He felt like he could vent for hours and he wasn’t sure if he wanted his friends to see his ultra raw side, since it wasn’t a pretty sight. On the other hand, he knew using words to let out his true feelings would be better than destroying any inanimate object he could get his hands on. _‘What do you have to lose? Your friends are here for you to lean on. Confiding in them can’t hurt.’_ He drew in a deep breath, giving eye contact to all his friends as he gathered his thoughts. “It’s just…I promised Mai I would protect her, but I let her down. I was right there when that creep Marik zapped her. But he had put some type of weird freezing spell on Vicki and me.” He lowered his head a bit.

Serenity hugged him again. “I know. It’s so awful.” She looked as if she would break down in tears, but she fought them with all her might, wanting to be strong for her brother when he needed her most. He said nothing, but glumly hugged her back.

Vicki stretched out her legs before frowning slightly and wagging her finger at the blonde. “Joey, you’re being much too hard on yourself. It’s like you said, the psycho put us out of commission, and so what had happened wasn’t your fault in the least.”

Joey looked thoughtful as he considered what the chocolate haired girl had said. _‘She’s right. I would have been able to save Mai had it not been for Marik, but it still hurts all the same.’_   An image of Marik laughing maniacally appeared in his head. His glum look was gone and was replaced by a scowl. “I guess…but even so, I still won’t be happy until I make that evil nutcase pay!” His eyes narrowed, a shade of purple tainted his face and he clenched his fists, shaking with rage. The pain in his bruised knuckles resurfaced again, but at the moment he didn’t care.

Vicki gave him an understanding look. She didn’t blame the blonde one bit for being so livid. “If it helps, I want to get a crack at his sorry carcass, too.”

 Yami had been listening to Joey’s little tirade. He noticed how intense his rage was from his demeanor as well as the force of his words, and he looked worried. He had seen the blonde get angry many times, but never on such a level before. _‘It is exactly how my wrath was when Yugi and I first bonded. I owe Yugi a great deal for helping me learn to control it, and now it is my turn to help Joey.’_ He couldn’t say he wasn’t furious with Marik himself, but he didn’t want his friend doing something he would regret later. He walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. “No, Joey. I understand your anger, but do not let it cloud your judgment,” he told him wisely.

Joey turned to face the ancient pharaoh, his scowl softening just a tad. He knew his friend spoke reason and he respected it, even if he didn’t feel like calmness was an option. He let out a heavy sigh. ”You’re right.”

Yami gave a hint of a smile, relieved to see that the blonde had calmed down some. “Don’t worry. We’ll defeat Marik and rescue Mai.” He removed his hand from Joey’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Yuge.”

Tèa took a glance at her watch. The 30 minute recess was almost over. “Let’s go see her before we have to leave to go watch the last duel of the first round.”

Joey’s eyes brightened up at the suggestion. He ran a hand over his face as he said, “Yeah, let’s go. I’m sure the doctor is done looking at her now…” His voice trailed off because he knew there was nothing that could be done to help her.  He wasted no time bolting out the door.

Tristan looked shocked at how his best friend just ran off without waiting for anyone. “Hey man! Wait up!” He ran after the blonde to catch up with him. Tèa, Duke, Yami and Serenity also followed.

Vicki had just got up from her spot on the bed and was stretching her arms when she saw her friends leaving. _‘Whoops… better get my rear in gear.’_    She sped up as fast as she could, hoping she wouldn’t have to pay for it later. Thankfully, their pace was relatively slow, so she was able to catch up with them with little problems. Her heart pounded rapidly and she felt cold inside. She wasn’t sure how she would be able to handle seeing Mai’s comatose form this time around. It was difficult enough seeing her like that in Joey’s arms.  

It wasn’t long before the gang approached Mai’s room and the doctor just happened to be walking out.  _‘It looks like we came just in time.’_ Joey gave him slight a nod as if to thank him for his efforts and entered while the door was still open, as did his friends. They gathered around the young woman’s bed to get a good look at her. Vicki felt discomfort in her chest at the sight of her friend lying so still. _‘If I didn’t know better, I would think she’s dead.’_   She went to stand behind Duke.

Serenity sat on the footstool in front of the bed and took one of Mai’s hands in hers. She had been trying to take the situation in stride as best as she could, but a lump found its way into her throat and tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. She blinked them back, not wanting to break down right then.

Tèa put a hand on her forehead before placing it in her other hand to wring it. _‘I don’t know if I can handle any more of my friends getting hurt.’_  She let out a distressed groan. “We have to save her. But how?”

“Just leave it to me,” Joey piped up.

Tristan and Duke stared at the blonde like they thought he was crazy. “And just how do you plan to do that?” asked the pointy-haired teen.

Joey returned the gaze. “By facing Marik in a duel, of course,” he responded, as if the answer should have been obvious. He was certain his friends would try and talk him out of it, but he had already made up his mind.

Everyone’s heads snapped up to look at the blonde, blinking several times and letting their brains absorb his words. All but Yami and Serenity gasped loudly, “What?!” They then began to talk amongst themselves, asking questions such as, “Is he serious?” and “Did he say what I think he said?” Yami kept quiet, however, and just stood there with a grim look on his face. Serenity glanced at her brother with worried eyes.

Joey had more or less anticipated such a reaction, since his friends always looked out for his well being. He loudly cleared his throat, clearly inappreciative of them talking about him like he wasn’t standing nearby. They instantly quieted down, almost jumping out of their skins. He exhaled a deep breath before putting on his best determined look. “Yeah, you heard me right. Marik said Mai would be free if he’s defeated in a duel, so that’s what I’m gonna do. And I won’t rest until Mai is safe and sound.”  Every time he thought about Marik he felt a burning rage, but he knew it was in his best interest to heed Yami’s advice not to let his anger get out of control.

Tristan’s eyes bugged out and he gaped at the blonde. He didn’t know why such a brazen decision surprised him, given how rash his best friend was, but it did. “Are you nuts?  The same thing that happened to Mai could happen to you or worse, you could get yourself killed.”

“He’s right, man,” chimed in Duke. “Marik is bad news. He’s dangerous and he duels dirty.”

Joey sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, trying his hardest to remain patient. “Look, I am aware of all that and I appreciate you all trying to look out for me. However, I made a promise to Mai that I would always protect her. I’m sure if she was awake right now, she would feel let down, and so I want to do everything I can to fix that.” He allowed a little smile to escape, proud of himself for managing to defend his reasons calmly. _‘Whoo. If that doesn’t make them understand, I don’t know what will.’_ Not that it mattered what his friends thought, once he had his mind made up.

Yami looked thoughtful. He understood Joey’s inner turmoil very well and knew what it was like to keep a vow, but he still didn’t trust Marik to not do anything underhanded. “Are you sure you wish to go through with this, despite the danger?”

“Yes,” answered Joey. “I owe it to Mai.”  He didn’t particularly care to reveal the real reason for that…not then, anyway. _‘Oh boy...when Tristan finds out my feelings for Mai are much deeper than friendship, he’s gonna flip out. I don’t care, though. I don’t need his approval.’_

Tèa could see the blonde felt very strongly and knew from the firmness in his tone there was no use convincing him otherwise. And she did have faith he would be able to hold his own against Marik. “I understand and all of us will be right by your side to give you support.”

“Right on,” chirped Vicki, after a long period of silence.

Joey smiled a little, pleased to see that his friends finally understood where he was coming from. “Thanks.”

“What are friends for?”  Worry started to show in Tèa’s voice as she cautioned him, “Just promise you’ll be careful. I don’t want to lose any more friends.” She looked misty-eyed.

 Joey got a soft expression on his face upon noticing how emotional Tèa seemed to be about the matter. He couldn’t say he blamed her, considering three tournament participants were out of commission thus far. “I know. I promise I’ll be careful,” he reassured her.

“Good.”

 _“Attention remaining finalists, the final duel of the first round will begin in five minutes!”_  blared Roland’s voice over the speakers.

Duke rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I guess we had better get a move on if we’re to see this last duel.”

“Yeah, and if I’m right, Kaiba is facing the 8th duelist.” Tristan tilted his head, with a puzzled look on his face. “I wonder who this mystery duelist is. Kaiba definitely seemed excited from the way he kicked us off the playing field. This must be someone he had been waiting to defeat for ages.” He tapped his chin. _‘Who could Kaiba want to defeat besides Yugi?’_

Vicki tossed a strand of hair over her shoulders. “Well, we will find out soon enough. As long as the person is not another evil psychopath, I’m good.”  A small smirk crossed her features. _‘Besides, depending on who it is, I would get a thrill out of seeing Money-bags squirm.’_  

“You said it. Now let’s go. I don’t wanna miss a minute of this duel.” Joey stretched his arms forward and then turned to glance at Serenity, who was still sitting on the footstool. “Are you coming, sis?”

Serenity directed her attention towards her elder brother, shaking her head. “You guys go ahead. I’ll just stay here and look after Mai.”

Joey just looked at her, surprised.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do the same, but he hadn’t expected his sister to sound almost adamant about it. “Serenity…what are you..?”  Everyone else turned to face her as well.

The young girl felt all the eyes on her and knew they were waiting for an explanation. She gulped, twiddled her thumbs and ran a hand through her hair before briefly looking down at her lap. “It’s just that ever since I’ve been a part of your group I have learned so much. Mai had been so nice to me ever since I met her, and now that she’s in need, it’s my turn to be there for her. Sometimes I feel helpless since I can’t duel like you or Yugi, but I realized I don’t have to do anything significant to be helpful. The little things count as well. Remaining by Mai’s side would be a good start.”

Joey was silent for awhile, after hearing his sister’s reasoning. He knew she wanted to learn to play Duel Monsters, but he never suspected she felt bad about not being able to do it. _‘She has the same ideals and desires as I do. How can I say no, even if she does miss the duel?’_ His brows twitched and he nodded. “All right. You stay here and keep watch. We’ll be back.”

Serenity sat up straight, for her back was beginning to ache whilst she was leaning forward. “Okay. Let me know how the duel went.”

“Will do. Smell ya later.” Joey turned away from Serenity and headed towards the exit before glancing over his shoulder at his friends. “You guys coming or not?”

“Of course we are. Just be patient. “  Tèa and the remainder of the gang followed Joey out of the room, determined not to be left behind again.

Kaiba stood on his side of the playing field with his arms tightly folded across his chest, waiting for his opponent to show up.  Besides Roland, he was accompanied by Marik. He barely acknowledged the cornsilk blonde’s presence, instead treating him like he was invisible. Letting out a heavy sigh, he took a quick glance at his watch. Although it was not quite time to begin yet, he wanted to get the duel over with. _‘To show what a gracious person I am, I will give them five more minutes and that’s it.’_

The elevator’s gong went off, catching the CEO’s attention. He waited with baited breath to see who his opponent would be, a grin threatening to escape. The doors opened and his grin faded. It was all he could do not to frown deeply when Yami and his friends exited the elevator and gathered around on the sidelines. _‘Oh great. It’s those goody-two shoes.’_   He kept a nonchalant expression on his face, despite his lack of enthusiasm at seeing them.  One of the buttons on his trenchcoat collar beeped. He pressed it, grateful for the distraction. “Yes, Mokuba. Are you making progress with the ancient text translation?”  The corners of his lips curled up ever so slightly as excitement bubbled up inside him.

“A little. The text has been entered into the database, but the internet is taking a long time to translate it.”

Kaiba frowned, not thrilled at the thought of doing more waiting, but even he knew Mokuba had no control over the process. All he said was, “All right. Let me know when the translation is complete.”

“Right.”

Kaiba released the hold on his collar, folding his arms again and letting out a deep breath. He shot a quick glance at Marik with a smug look on his face. _‘Enjoy your ownership of Ra while you can because soon I will snatch it from you.’_

Yami walked away from his friends to approach Kaiba, clearing his throat. “Kaiba,” he began, bracing himself for the cold treatment.

Kaiba turned around to face his rival, a smirk on his face. “Yugi, I hope you’re prepared for our duel in the finals. After I defeat this mystery duelist, we will have our long awaited rematch, in which one of us will be crowned Duel King.”  His smirk shifted into a cocky smile. _‘It is I who will become Duel King this time.’_

Yami looked back at him grimly. He had something very important to say, but he got the feeling the CEO didn’t want to hear it. He turned away and headed back towards his friends. _‘He is correct about one thing. I must be prepared to face him and his Egyptian God monster.’_ He rubbed his temples a bit, knowing he would be in for an arduous duel to say the least. That combined with Kaiba’s attitude mounted the stress for him.

Vicki caught a glimpse of Kaiba’s smile and let out a whistle. “Whoa. It seems someone is jittery tonight.”

“Right?”  Tristan agreed with a snicker. “His cheeks must hurt from smiling so much.”

Joey snorted. “Yes, well, Mr. Sunshine is automatically gonna win the duel if his opponent doesn’t show up.” His look then became serious. He hated the thought of missing out on what had the potential to be an exciting duel. _‘I hope this person does show up. Rich-boy doesn’t deserve to win a duel so easily.’_

Kaiba gazed across the playing field before lowering his sapphire blue orbs. A smug smile crossed his features. _‘This 8 th duelist will get a severe beat down from my all powerful Egyptian God monster.’_ He slipped his deck inside his duel disk and then directed his gaze towards the door of the elevator, glaring at it as if he could make his opponent appear. At this point his patience was wearing very thin and he was tempted to just have Roland declare him the winner by default. He glanced at his watch again. _‘One more minute.’_

Once again, the numbers of the decks on the elevator door lit up as the elevator came to a complete stop. _‘Ding-dong,’_ went the gong.  Kaiba watched intently as the door opened and two ladies exited. One of them stepped onto the dueling platform while the other stood several feet away from Yami and the gang, carrying a stoic disposition about her. They shot a quick glance at her before turning their attention to the woman revealed to be Kaiba’s opponent.

Joey’s eyes were filled with confusion when he took a close look at the unknown duelist. He could tell from her clothing and her tanned skin that she was Egyptian, but that was all. “I am drawing a blank here. I know the other lady is Keren, but who is that woman over there?” he inquired.

Yami wrinkled his brow in thought. “I suppose we will find out soon enough.” He couldn’t really tell who the woman was, since half of her face was covered and also because he only saw the side of her. _‘I cannot explain it, but I have the strangest feeling I know this woman.’_

 Kaiba stared down the woman standing before him, his eyes turning into steel. Although his displeasure should have faded, he still felt compelled to let her have it. “You dare to keep me waiting when I have a duel to win? No respect! But then again, if you are scared to death at the thought of facing me, I do not blame you. You have a lot of guts showing up. State who you are right now!” He pointed directly to her.

Ishizu had a nonchalant expression on her face, although she felt like telling him he needed to learn some manners as well. Without a word, she pulled down the cloth mask concealing her nose and mouth before letting her eyes meet his, exchanging a look with him.

Yami let out a soft gasp when he saw her remove her mask, as he recognized her right away. _‘Could it be..?’_ He did not expect to see Ishizu, as he was led to believe he would have to carry the weight on his shoulders, with a bit of help from Joey. _‘I take it she must have something of vital importance to take care of. I have a hunch for what she intends to do, and I wish her success.’_

Roland put up a hand for calm, as he could see his boss was extremely cross about the long wait. “I’ll take it from here, Mr. Kaiba.”  He softened his tone to sound kind as he addressed Ishizu. “Miss, tell me, what is your name?”

The tan-skinned woman broke her gaze with Kaiba and turned to face Roland. “My name is Ishizu. Ishizu Ishtar,” she responded whilst smoothing out her dress.

The original Marik was still able to hear his sister’s voice, despite the fact that his dark side was in full control of his body. He had never been so happy to see her in his life. _‘Perhaps I can still reach her in spite of my situation. It most certainly couldn’t hurt to try.’_   He took a deep breath. “Sister, if you can hear me, please help me!!” he cried out, hoping and praying his voice would reach her ears. He poked his head from the side, trying to see if he could regain control of his body. He let out another cry as he felt his strength to do so being snatched away.

His sinister counterpart was alerted to what was happening and he clenched his fist before gritting his teeth. _“Stay out of my way you fool! I will not allow a weakling such as yourself to restrain me anymore!”_ he growled, overpowering his weak side and making him disappear.

Ishizu’s ears jumped a bit and she suppressed a slight gasp. _‘Hmm? Is that you, my brother?’_  It was distressing hearing him sound so anguished. Even so, the sound of his voice filled her with a tiny bit of hope that she would be able to save him eventually. She glanced towards the sidelines, her eyes landing on the cornsilk blonde. However, his sadistic side was still very much in control. She frowned. _‘That’s strange. I very clearly heard his cries for help.’_ She hoped her mind had not been playing tricks on her because of her desire to return him to his normal state. _‘Either way, I will never give up.’_

“Ishizu…” Tèa mumbled to herself. She was trying to think of where she had heard the name before, since it did ring a bell. _‘Oh wait. Something is coming to me. That day Vicki and I went to the museum with Yugi…we were greeted by a woman of that name.’_   Her eyes shot wide open. “I know her!”  She shot a sideways glance at Yami, who wore his trademark serious expression.”Hey Yugi, isn’t she the lady who told you about your destiny before the tournament began?”

The ancient pharaoh turned to face Tèa. “Yes, she is. Her participation in this tournament will prove to be a good thing. After all, I may not be able to conquer this evil alone.”

“You _won’t_ be able to. The evil is too powerful for one person to stop, and we have already lost several of our friends. I’m almost afraid to know what will happen next.”  Tèa placed her hands on her head and gripped it, as if to say she wouldn’t be able to witness much more destruction.

“Well as much of a prick Kaiba can be, I don’t think we will have to worry about that in this duel,” spoke up Vicki, shivering a little from the gust of wind blowing through the sleeves of the jacket she wore. She smiled slightly at Ishizu’s presence, feeling some admiration for the older woman. _‘I always wondered when she would show up. Perhaps some normalcy can return to this tournament, starting now.’_

“True.”

Ishizu turned away from the sidelines, allowing her eyes to meet Kaiba’s once again. “So we meet again, Seto Kaiba. I knew we would, and this setting is quite appropriate.”

Kaiba sighed before bringing up a hand to mockingly rub his temples. “Don’t speak to me in such a cryptic language. It bores me and is giving me a headache. However, I do agree with you on one thing. I’m actually glad our paths crossed. What better setting to destroy you with the Egyptian God card you gave to me? That’s why you entered my tournament, is it not? To try to win it back.”

Ishizu looked at the CEO calmly as she answered, “No. I am actually here for a far more vital purpose. I have come to save my brother.”

Kaiba’s brow furrowed. “Brother?”  He sounded shocked.

“Yes,” answered the Egyptian woman, mildly amused by his surprised tone. “Marik is my brother. For the past six years he has been under the control of an evil force and has turned against me in the process. It is imperative for me to find a way to purge the darkness from his heart before it is too late.”

Astonished gasps erupted among the gang. They murmured amongst themselves things such as, “They’re related? No way!” and “I find that hard to believe. “

Joey got a skeptical look on his face and his nose started twitching. He tilted his head. “I just hope unlike her brother, she can be trusted,” he said. “He’s psycho enough for everyone on this blimp.”

“Either way, if she is here for the reason she said she is, that means she and Marik will be pitted against each other, making them rivals.” Tristan wasn’t sure what to make of the woman yet, but he decided not to let it be known this time.

Vicki had been thrown in for a loop by the revelation as well, but instead she looked thoughtful and sympathetic. “Yeah, that’s gotta sting…” Her voice trailed off for a bit before saying with utter sincerity, “I hope she succeeds.”

Duke twirled a short strand of hair around his finger. “It’s gonna get worse, I’m sure.”

There was silence among the group after that. They thought it would be best not to say anymore since Ishizu was right there. Even though she didn’t seem to be paying attention to anyone but her opponent, the teenagers didn’t want to take any chances.

Keren could tell Tristan and Joey held some mistrust towards the Egyptian woman. _‘I can’t have them passing judgment when they do not know her well.’_  She broke the ice by informing them, “Now now gentlemen, there is nothing to fear. Ishizu is very trustworthy.”

“Huh?”  The boys jumped a mile and whirled around to face her, looking like they had forgotten she was there. “Really?”  asked Tristan incredulously.

“Yes. She is extremely compassionate. Give her a chance and you will see that.”

Joey absorbed all of Keren’s words. He had his reasons for being suspicious, but he was not about to contradict her when he barely knew Ishizu. _‘She does seem to have some sort of connection with these Ishtar people and she was right about Odion. ‘_  He thought he saw a pleading look in the Israeli’s eyes, which made him soften just a tad. He gave a slight nod. “I will.”

Keren smiled a bit. “Good.”

Ishizu merely ignored the chatter going on. Instead she was exchanging another glance with her possessed younger brother. _‘I will save you, Marik.’_

Marik’s good side felt his sister’s eyes on him and used that as an opportunity to try to regain control of his body again. “Ishizu, help me please!” he pleaded.

The evil personality gritted his teeth, fed up with the tortured soul trying to resist him. “It’s time to cast you away forever! I’m in control now!”  He conjured a pyramid figure made of glass, encasing his weak half inside.  The young man placed his hands in front of him, freezing when his fingers were touching glass.  His mouth hung open in horror upon realizing he was trapped. A wicked grin spread across the face of his corrupted form. _‘That should hold him until I completely dispose of him forever!’_

Ishizu looked flustered as she heard her brother’s distressed voice ringing in her ear. _‘Hmm? It’s his voice again. I know it was not wishful thinking, but…it has faded away. I have a bad feeling.’_   She pushed her troubles out of her mind, facing Kaiba with her best all-business look. “I hope you’re prepared for what’s in store for you. According to my necklace, I will defeat you in this duel. “

Kaiba tilted his head before scoffing, “Don’t make me laugh. I am going to build my future with my own two hands. No ancient artifact has any part in it. I must say, though, you intrigue me in comparison to our first encounter and I respect your determination. To think you gave me Obelisk in order to destroy the rare hunters and yet you secretly entered my tournament. I do not appreciate you using me as bait to help accomplish your task. “

Joey’s jaw dropped open for a second as he processed what he just heard. “What?! You mean to tell me Ishizu had a hand in this tournament as well?”

Tristan eyed his best friend strangely, wondering why he sounded so shocked. “That’s what she just said.  I have no idea how she was able to talk him into it, but I am sure we will find out soon.”

The Egyptian woman sighed, wearily rubbing her forehead to relieve it of the slight headache that was beginning to form. Whilst she expected such behavior from Kaiba, she wasn’t in the mood for it. She stated calmly, “History has been repeating itself for quite some time and you would do well to acknowledge it.”

Kaiba let out a disdainful laugh. “The past is of no concern to me, nor will it define my future. When I defeat you in this duel, I will prove that. Winning against you should be simple.  Let’s see how long you last against me.”

“I can say the same for you.” Ishizu felt a smirk threatening to escape her lips as she was thinking about how she would allow him to believe he had the upper hand at first. _I will spring my surprise on him when the time is right._

“Hmph!” Kaiba turned to face his henchman. “Roland, proceed at once. We are already behind schedule.”

Roland nodded, hearing the tension in his boss’ voice and not wishing to feel his wrath. “Right, sir.”  He rose up an arm. “Begin!”

The counter meters on both duelists’ duel disks were set to four thousand life points. Kaiba clenched his fist as his lips stretched into his deadly half-smile. _‘Once I summon my unstoppable Egyptian God monster, Ishizu will be finished!’_

Ishizu stared back at the CEO with her best game face on. _‘The creature Kaiba is depending on to guide him to victory will be his downfall.’_

Keren had her hands clasped together as she watched Ishizu mentally prepare herself for the duel. One thing she could say was there seemed to be some tension between her and Kaiba, judging from their exchange. _‘Stay strong, Ishizu. You can defeat him.’_  

Tèa had been filing her nails before she turned her attention back to Kaiba and Ishizu as they took their positions on the field. “Look, guys, the duel is about to start.”

“I know,” said Vicki. “It’s going to be a nail biting one, I can tell.”  Her voice got a little loud as she called out to Ishizu,”Go get him!”

Tristan and Duke exchanged puzzled glances with each other, obviously not expecting their friend to be so keen on rooting for the young woman.

Ishizu glanced over her shoulder at the girl. Although she wasn’t used to having cheerleaders, she couldn’t help smiling slightly. “I appreciate your moral support,” she said, and turned back around to face a very impatient Kaiba.

“I would pay better attention if I were you,” said the young businessman coolly.

“My attention was never diverted.”

“Yeah. Sure it wasn’t.”  Kaiba was rolling his eyes, as if to show how much he didn’t believe his opponent. “Now that you’ve gotten out of dreamland, I’ll go first. I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!” (1900 attk) A humanoid shaped creature with cinnamon brown skin, goat horns and a sinister toothy grin emerged on the field. On his feet were light brown boots and he was also holding a razor sharp scythe in his hands. “I will also place one card face down and end my turn. Let’s see your opening move.”

“Very well. “  Inwardly Ishizu was shaking her head at the fact that “ladies first” didn’t seem to be one of Kaiba’s policies. _‘No matter. He shall learn soon enough, be it the simple or hard way.’_   She pulled a card from her deck and set it horizontally on her duel disk. “I place Keldo in defensive mode.” (1600 def) The Egyptian styled fairy clothed in an aquamarine cloak rose up out of the card.

Tèa’s eyes were wide as saucers and looked like they would pop out of their sockets. “Did you see that, guys? Ishizu didn’t even look at her card.”

Joey tilted his head to the side, very used to seeing things like that, although it didn’t mean he was thrilled at seeing it once again. “Yeah, I know. It’s just like when Mai was able to tell what her cards were without looking at them.”

Yami knitted his brows together before looking serious. “No, Joey. Mai’s former strategy was based on the distinguishable fragrances she sprayed on her cards. Ishizu has the power of the millennium necklace on her side. Its powers are very real and are not to be taken lightly.” His eyes landed on his rival for a brief second. “It would be in Kaiba’s best interest to not underestimate her.”

“Hell yes, it would,” quipped Vicki. “The question is, will he learn that?”  She wasn’t too surprised at what Ishizu had done, given what she had witnessed during the past several weeks.

“Well, if Ishizu’s necklace is really that powerful, then that means Kaiba will lose, regardless of what he does,” concluded Tèa. She had not made up her mind who she wanted to win, although she had to admit the older woman was pretty likable as a person.

“I will now activate a very powerful magic card, Michizure of Doom,” continued the raven haired young woman. “This card allows both of us to choose 2 cards from each other’s hands to discard. I choose Polymerization and Kaiser Glider.”

“What the---“  Kaiba’s mouth dropped open slightly. He then peered down at the cards in his hand. _‘The scary thing is she is right. Those two cards are in my hand. What puzzles me is how could she have known that, and be able to call them out with a straight face? Does she have x-ray vision or something?’_   He shook his head, not even wanting to consider such a possibility, as he knew there was no such thing as having x-ray vision. Grumbling, he took the two cards and disposed of them, then gave Ishizu a withering stare. “Duel like a human being, please. Show me your hand.”

Ishizu showed Kaiba the cards she was holding, opting to just ignore his previous snide remark. She knew he was just being cheeky. _‘I refuse to allow him to aggravate me.’_ She waited patiently for him to choose which cards he wanted her to send to the graveyard.

Kaiba wrinkled his brow in thought whilst scanning the cards in her hand. “Discard Revival Magic and Monster Reborn,” he barked.

“As you wish.”   Ishizu slipped the cards into the graveyard slot of her duel disk. She didn’t consider them a heavy loss since she had no intentions of using either of them in her strategy at the moment. “That ends my turn.”

Vicki had been trying to stifle her laughter at how steamed Kaiba was, but it tickled her insides, spreading until it exploded out of her. She clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle it. Tears were soon running down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. “Did you see the look on his face?” she asked, before anyone could ask her what was so funny. She stopped laughing, rubbing at her sore sides.

“Yeah, it was priceless,” agreed Joey. It was his turn to let out a snicker.

Marik watched with an evil smile on his face. Seeing his elder sister’s strategy brought back memories of the days he played Duel Monsters with her when they were much younger. He chuckled lightly to himself. _‘However, although she may have defeated me countless times when I was a weak child, she won’t stand a chance against me now. I wonder how Kaiba will fare.’_  

Kaiba turned away from Ishizu to glower at the two teens who had laughed at him. _‘Such giggling fools. They would be singing a totally different tune if I were to crush either of them.’_  He locked eyes with Ishizu once again, a sneer crossing his lips. “Your destruction is about to begin, Ishizu! Vorse Raider, attack her Keldo, now!”  The beast monster raised its scythe, slicing the fairy in two.

Ishizu braced her crossed arms in front of her face to shield herself from the winds. However, with her monster being in defense mode, her life points were safe.

Kaiba shot the woman a smirk. “So tell me, Ishizu, did you see that move coming?”

“As a matter of fact, I did.” Ishizu gave a cocky smile. “You don’t seem to get it. This is all part of my plan in ensuring my victory. I have seen the card you will play in your attempt to win the duel and I know exactly how I intend to counter it.”

Kaiba looked at her as if she had gone insane. “You are the one who doesn’t get it. Your head games have no effect on me whatsoever and you cannot possibly stop my Obelisk the Tormentor from annihilating you.” He stared at the cards in his hand again, his lips spreading into a small grin. _‘Perfect. I happen to be holding the Crush card in my hand. When combined with the Shrink card that I have face down on the field, it creates an unstoppable strategy. With most of Ishizu’s cards destroyed, it will be that much easier for me to win.’_  Proud of his plan to defeat Ishizu, his grin grew wider. “I’ll set one more card face down and that’s all. Go ahead and try to stop me.” _‘Not that you can. The minute you try to attack, you’ll be finished.’_

Ishizu spotted the grin on the CEO’s face, and furrowed her brow. _‘Hmmm. He is so confident he will succeed. He has left me no choice but to rely on the vision of my millennium necklace.’_ Other opponents in her shoes would be nervous, but instead she was smiling. _‘What he does not know is that I am in possession of an extremely destructive trap card. When I play it and it fuses inside my monster, it will transfer to his Egyptian God monster after he sacrifices mine. When he calls an attack, his creature will self-destruct, wiping out his life points.’_

Her smile faded as she bowed her head, looking contrite. _‘Please forgive me, Kaiba. I know technically it is forbidden to use my millennium necklace in this manner, but it is the only way to save my brother.’_   She reopened her eyes and looked up with her game face back on. “It’s my turn now! I draw!” She pulled a card from her deck and held it up to glance at, looking deep in thought. _‘This card will do well to contribute to Kaiba’s downward spiral. However, it will be wise to hold onto it until the time is right.’_   She eyed the other cards she was holding for another option, knowing she had to get Vorse Raider off the field for her plan to work. _‘I know he has set a trap for me, but it is a risk I must take. After all, it will be turned against him in due time.’_   Her eyes were full of fire and determination. “I summon Mudora in attack mode!” (1500 attk) A pancake colored, thick, muscularly built, humanoid shaped creature materialized, grunting. It wore a gold and blue striped helmet that appeared to be molded to look like some Ancient Egyptian’s face. “I also play an equipment magic card, Sword of Dogra, which boosts my Mudora’s attack strength by 500 points, thus making it more than a match for your monster!” An aura surrounded the creature as its attack power was raised to 2000 by the small bow-like swords that appeared in its hands. “Mudora, destroy his Vorse Raider!” The Egyptian fairy soared towards the mighty beast, ready to slice and dice it to ribbons.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take this moment to apologize to die-hard Kaiba fans in advance as this duel will not conclude as anticipated. This is one of the several instances the show won’t be followed that well and is a case of major AR. But I will make it up to you all, and that’s a promise.

Ishizu waited with baited breath as the fairy soared towards Kaiba’s Vorse Raider, well aware of what would happen once her declared attack hit. _‘It is a part of my plan to defeat him. He will be in for quite a rude awakening once he sees the surprises I have in store for him.’_ Her lips curled into a tiny, reserved smile.

Kaiba gave a smug grin as he watched Mudora slice his monster in half. _‘Why thank you.’_   His grin transformed into a full-fledged smirk. “I reveal my face down cards, Shrink and Crush!” Vorse Raider’s attack strength was reduced to 950 and Mudora started clutching its chest in pain. The young CEO let out a chuckle. “As you can see, the Shrink magic card cut my monster’s attack strength in half, but that is nothing compared to the unpleasant surprise in store for Mudora.”  The young woman said nothing as her creature disappeared and a large number of cards in her deck were debilitated. She maintained her stoic expression. Kaiba’s life points decreased to 2950 as a result of the attack.

Vicki formed her mouth in an O shape before looking puzzled. “What the—does anyone have an idea what happened to Ishizu’s monster? Why did it disappear along with Kaiba’s?”

“Kaiba’s Crush card has crippled all the monster cards in Ishizu’s deck with 1500 attack points or more, including her Mudora,” explained Yami. He was stone faced, as he recalled the time he had to contend with the deadly virus. _‘I was able to find a way around it, but it remains to be seen if Ishizu can do the same. After all, I am not familiar with her deck or dueling strategy.’_

“Oh.” Vicki looked grim upon hearing that. “Well, that’s not good news. I hope she can still win. I want her to.” She briefly glanced at the woman, raising a slight eyebrow at her calm demeanor. _‘Amazing. Things look bad for her and yet she is keeping calm. It’s as if Kaiba’s move hasn’t fazed her.’_

“Well, in order for that to happen, Ishizu is gonna need a really good card,” spoke up Joey, although in the back of his mind he felt her chances were extremely slim. “Trust me when I say Crush card is not something you want to deal with.”

“That I can see.”

Kaiba chuckled to himself whilst listening to the chatter and then shot Ishizu a smirk. “Yugi is absolutely correct. Your powerful monster cards are useless now and it’s time for you to discard them.”

“Yes, I know. “ Ishizu removed all her high level monsters cards from her deck and hand, slipping them into the graveyard slot of her duel disk.

Kaiba laughed gleefully at her. “All you’re left with now are a bunch of mediocre monsters that will easily be trampled by my superior creatures. “ He laughed again. “What you have just experienced is only a mere taste of the horrors I have in store for you, meaning things will only get worse.”  His tone then became critical. “I must say I am disappointed in you, Ishizu. You’re so confident you will defeat me, yet look at how easily you fell for my trap.”

Ishizu wearily rubbed her forehead before eyeing the young CEO calmly and responding, “I have a few surprises of my own in store for you, Kaiba. If I were you, I would remain on my toes and not allow myself to be blinded by my overconfidence.” Although she spoke to him in a maternal way, there was a hint of mild amusement in her voice.

Keren felt a small smile escape her lips at Ishizu’s words. It never ceased to amaze her how the younger woman knew how to keep her cool around Kaiba during the moments he had a condescending air about him. _‘As dire as things seem to be at the moment, I have faith she will be able to turn the tides in the battle. Kaiba will be in for a big surprise when he witnesses how sharp-minded she truly is.’_  She rubbed the palms of her hands together, reminding herself to keep calm.

Kaiba tilted his head to the side before letting out an amused huff. “Is that so? Well, I’ll believe it when I see it. It’s gonna take more than just talk to convince me. “ He had very little respect for duelists who couldn’t back up their words.

Ishizu gave him a wry smile. “I will play my trump cards when the time is right, and no sooner. However, the move I am about to make will enable me to prepare for your demise. I play Swords of Revealing Light!” Kaiba watched with a stunned expression as a wall of shimmering yellow swords rained down in front of him.  “You are now incapacitated for three full turns,” Ishizu informed him.

Instead of looking fearful or worried, the CEO’s lips formed a sneer. He also had to pinch himself to remain awake. “Enlighten me. If I am the one with the bleak future, why are you stalling for time? Can’t you come up with a better move than that?”

“You will witness my destructive moves soon enough. I am doing more than just biding my time,” responded the young woman.

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really. Your plan to destroy me will result in your own demise.”

Kaiba looked cross-eyed at the Egyptian as if she were a gremlin. He had to bite his lip to keep from bursting into laughter. “Well, I don’t need a millennium item to predict what I will do to you once I can attack again. If you think I’m buying into your prophesying for one minute, you’re more insane than I thought.”

Ishizu didn’t answer the snide comments, instead opting to just ignore them. _‘He won’t be able to deny my powers for much longer.’_   She closed her eyes briefly to envision the CEO’s destruction, and then reopened them to lock with his. “I suppose you will pass this turn. Am I correct?”

Kaiba looked taken aback for a second, thinking there was no possible way the woman could have known since he refused to acknowledge her ability. _‘However, she is absolutely right. That, I can’t deny.’_ He hesitated a bit before admitting begrudgingly, “Yes, you’re right.”

“I thought so.”  Ishizu pulled a card from her deck, holding it up to glance at and knitting her eyebrows together. “I do not need the card I have drawn as of yet, so for my turn, I will also pass.”

The corners of Kaiba’s lips quirked up a bit. “How sad,” he remarked with false pity. “You stall for time with your Swords of Revealing Light, yet you still can’t destroy me. I knew your predictions were not to be taken seriously.”

“I forewarn you, my predictions are not to be dismissed. I would take heed if I were you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” dragged Kaiba. He was becoming weary of the back and forth with Ishizu. He just wanted to hurry up and defeat her before he fell asleep or asked for someone to end his misery. His lips slowly curled into a devious grin. _‘All right, it’s time to stop playing around with this wacko lady. One more turn and I will be able to take the necessary steps to send her packing. ‘_   His grin faded and was replaced by his all-business look. “It’s my turn! I draw!” He pulled a card from his deck and held it up, smiling. _‘Perfect. With Ishizu’s deck so severely damaged, it is easy pickings for my Virus Cannon. It won’t be long before she feels the wrath of my mighty Obelisk the Tormentor.’_ He peeked at the cards in his hand and then faced Ishizu, letting out a hearty laugh.

Everyone looked at the CEO with confused expressions on their faces, wondering why he was laughing since he was still trapped. “Do you think perhaps Money-bags is having trouble keeping up with Ishizu?” asked Vicki, muffling a giggle. “That’s bound to make him crumble under the pressure and lose his grip on reality. “

“Ah, who knows what he’s thinking,” said Joey. “But I do hope Ishizu here finds a way to make him squirm even without her powerful monsters.”

Vicki nodded her agreement. “Hear, hear. “

Ishizu just stared at Kaiba for awhile and then frowned. “Well, what will your move be? You do seem to be quite delightful for someone whose future is bleak.”

Kaiba shot the woman a smirk. “How very observant of you to notice, and do you know why? It is because _you_ are the one with the bleak future and you have done nothing to prove me wrong thus far. Quite frankly, I am disappointed, but if you wish to continue dueling sloppily, then be my guest. I hope you’re prepared to pay the price. I set one card face down and summon Dark Gremlin in attack mode!”  (1600 attk) A forest green creature with sharp teeth, bat shaped ears, protruding horns and clawed hands emerged onto the field, letting out a fierce roar. Its stomach was off-white, and there were stripes decorating several areas of its body. “That ends my turn. If I were you, I would try to get a monster on the field.”

Meanwhile, Mokuba was still in front of the massive computer, busily translating the ancient text. He frowned at how long it was taking, since he had been at it for more than half an hour. _‘I hope it finishes soon, as I can imagine Seto is probably anxious, even though he is currently dueling. Speaking of which, I wonder how his duel is going thus far.’_   As if to answer his question, several images from the duel popped up on the computer screen. He grinned widely upon spotting his brother’s high level monster, only for his grin to waver slightly when he noticed the Swords of Revealing Light preventing the creature from attacking. _‘Oh well. It’s just temporary. Whoever this lady is will have to do better than that to stop my brother,’_ he told himself. After the images faded away, he went back to translating the text, knowing it wouldn’t be long before his brother asked him for another update on his progress.

(Stratos arena)

Ishizu took a look at her opponent’s monster, making a slight “hmmm” sound and opting not to respond to his “advice”. She wasn’t about to let him cause her to second guess her strategy.  After all, she had taken her time perfecting it beforehand. _‘It is almost time to unveil my series of trump cards.’_   She put her game face back on. “It’s my turn!” She pulled a card from her deck, holding it up to glance at and allowing a small smile to escape as the swords disappeared. “Once again, I pass, for it is not the right time for me to summon a monster yet. The effects of my magic card are over. I am prepared for your attack.”

Kaiba gave her a doubtful look as if to show he found her claim hard to believe. “Oh, is that so? We will soon find out. I’m about to make you regret not making use of your three turns, so brace yourself.” He pulled a card from his deck, letting out a slight gasp when he felt a strong force. _‘It’s Obelisk. I can sense its great power. Sorry Ishizu, but I will use my mighty creature to smash you._ ’ He held up the card in front of him, his lips stretching into a small smirk when he saw it was indeed his god card. ”Dark Gremlin, attack Ishizu’s life points directly!”  The massive creature lunged forward and swiped at the young woman with its claws, making her wince slightly in pain. Her expression became stoic as she watched her life points decrease to two thousand, four hundred. The CEO laughed a bit. “That’s enough punishment for now. My onslaught will become worse in time, so I suggest you surrender here and now.”

“You would do well not to be in a celebratory mood when the duel has not concluded as of yet,” Ishizu said wisely. She lowered her eyes a bit to take a glance at the cards she currently held. _‘Hmmm…it’s time to play the card that will begin his impending destruction. He is still reveling in his delusions of victory, but that will end soon.’_ A tiny smile crept upon her lips as she glanced back up. “You wanted me to give you a challenge? Well, Kaiba, you are about to get that wish. I’ll place one card face down. That ends my turn.”

All traces of glee drained from the young man’s face upon seeing the card. For the first time since the duel began, he had a look of fear and felt tightness in his chest. _‘For some reason I have a bad feeling about that card. What if it’s something that could cost me the duel?’_ He felt beads of sweatdrops forming on his forehead and he bowed his head so neither Ishizu nor the spectators would see him sweat. He just _knew_ they would rub it in, and he wasn’t about to give them that opportunity. _‘This is ridiculous! Why am I so worried about that card? It’s probably something I would have no issues countering, given that a vast majority of Ishizu’s worthwhile cards have already been destroyed and she will lose more very soon. She is only bluffing, which is all she had been doing ever since this duel started.’_ He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and looked back up, his trademark half-smile reappearing on his features. “You thought I would fall for your bluff, didn’t you? Well, guess again! It takes much more than that to make me quiver in fear! You don’t have what it takes to stop me from summoning Obelisk. Its power is unstoppable, so don’t resist it!” He let out a maniacal laugh.

Vicki cocked her head and then rolled her eyes at the malice tainting Kaiba’s laugh. “Oh, for crying out loud. Who the hell does he think he is? Marik?” she muttered under her breath. Though finding his antics quite irritating, she couldn’t help stifling a giggle, mainly because she knew it would be pointless to feed into them. _‘I just know he’s lucky I’m not the one dueling him. It’s gonna feel so bloody great when Ishizu silences him.’_  

Kaiba locked eyes with Ishizu, shooting her a smug grin. “Well, well, well, isn’t this amusing. You had been so confident you would defeat me, but I am about to make you fall at the hands of my almighty Egyptian God monster! I can’t thank him enough for choosing me to wield his awesome powers.”

Ishizu stared back at the CEO grimly. _‘No, Kaiba, you are sorely mistaken. Obelisk has chosen a path of failure for you.’_

Joey glanced over at Ishizu, letting out an awed whistle. Seeing her calm, cool, and collected composure in such a grave situation was mindboggling. “You know, guys, I have to give the lady a lot of credit. She’s about to get creamed, but she is keeping her cool.”  He spoke with genuine admiration, trying his hardest not to let any hints of envy slip into his voice. _‘Man, I wish I could be like that, but it’s hard for me unless I know for sure I’m gonna win.’_

Tristan quickly eyed the woman before facing his best friend. “Now that you’ve mentioned it, you’re right. Perhaps she _does_ know something we don’t.”

“How could she?” Duke pondered aloud.

Tèa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear whilst twisting her mouth to the side. “I wonder…what _is_ her strategy? “  She looked confused. “I mean, she’s confident she will win but hasn’t done much so far.”

“I have a feeling she will reveal her strategy very soon,” spoke up Yami, eyeing the young woman’s face down card. His serious expression then became pensive as his mind drifted elsewhere. _‘I know the power of Ishizu’s millennium necklace enables her to see into the past and predict the future, but I cannot recall its limits.’_

Marik looked on intently, chuckling softly to himself, which sent chills down everyone’s spine. They tried their hardest to ignore him, deciding he wasn’t worth the effort. _‘I see my sister has not lost her touch. She has strung Kaiba along just as she had done to me as a child. Too bad she is no longer a match for me.’_   His lips stretched into a devilish grin as he thought about facing his sister in a duel and how much “fun” he would have with her. _‘I will make her regret all the times she stood in my way and do away with Keren, that foolish woman as well.’_

Kaiba stared daggers at Ishizu with a devious grin on his face. _‘I’m about to make that smug look disappear.’_

Ishizu put on her best “I can take whatever it is you have in store for me” smile, clearly not worried about Kaiba’s upcoming move. _‘He’s about to come after most of my magic cards. Unfortunately, that will only be a ploy for me to spring my surprise.’_

Kaiba’s grin widened as he announced, “I activate my face down card, Virus Cannon!”  As the card flipped up, a spider-like machine materialized, generating some power. “Prepare to say goodbye to 8 of your magic cards!”  Ishizu held her breath as she watched the cannon’s lightbulb shaped laser zap her deck, causing smoke to ensue and surrounding the damaged cards. She exhaled and removed the destroyed magic cards, sending them to the graveyard without so much of a word.

Keren turned away slightly as she found the whole thing hard to watch. While she did commend Kaiba for putting up a fight, it was him practically destroying Ishizu that raised her anxiety level off the charts.  She lightly shuffled her feet and wistfully wrung her hands, being careful of her broken finger. _‘Mr. Kaiba is proving to be just as ruthless as Ishizu says and something tells me what he has done so far is only the tip of the iceberg. I don’t know everything she has planned, but I do trust her.’_   She briefly closed her eyes, making a wish that the younger woman would bounce back.

The young CEO broke into hearty laughter, smirking at his opponent after he calmed down. “It won’t be long before your deck becomes too weak to defend yourself against my assault, not that you ever had a chance to begin with. First my Crush card obliterated all of your powerful monsters, and now most of your magic cards are gone. Tell me Ishizu, do you still believe I will be defeated in this duel?”

Ishizu’s lips slowly spread into a confident smile. She felt excitement bubbling inside her, for the moment she had been awaiting had finally arrived. “I _know_ you will be defeated. You have played into my hands and sealed your own demise.”

Kaiba’s icy blue eyes narrowed slightly for a moment before allowing a small sneer to escape his lips. “Nonsense!” he scoffed. “I’m tired of hearing your bs predictions!”  He knew it was far from the most gentlemanly thing he could have said, but at the moment, he didn’t care.

Ishizu fell silent, her only nonverbal communication being an eyebrow raise. It took everything she had to suppress the motherly side of her that wanted to drag the young man inside and hand him a bar of soap, even though he didn’t actually say the words. “My predictions are not to be taken lightly,” she responded calmly, trying to mask her frustration. “I have led you into my trap.”

Kaiba looked at the woman with wide eyes. This was the first moment he got the feeling she wasn’t bluffing. “How can that be? I destroyed most of your cards.”

“You have yet to come after my trap cards and I am about to activate an extremely powerful one!” Ishizu informed him. “I reveal my face down card, Exchange of Spirits! After sacrificing 1000 life points, this trap card requires both of us to replace the cards in our decks with those in our graveyards. You destroyed a vast number of my cards, so you know what that means.” Her life points plummeted to 1400 as she swapped her current cards with the ones that had been destroyed during the previous turns.

 _‘It can’t be! This means I am left with only 6 cards.’_ Horror came over the young man’s glacial features, his eyes looking like they would roll back into their sockets and his mouth hanging open. _‘If for one minute I thought that woman was capable of this outrageous….’_   Once he recovered from his shock, he lazily sent all of the current cards in his deck to the graveyard, grumbling about how his strategy would be near impossible to pull off now. He clenched a fist, shaking with rage. _‘She will pay for this!’_

Yami’s eyebrows knitted together. “Of course! Not only has Ishizu destroyed most of Kaiba’s deck, but she has also gotten all of the cards she lost back, including her most powerful monsters. How very clever of her.”  He sounded as if he were truly impressed by her move. _‘What does she have planned next?’_

“Uh oh, it looks like Rich-boy is in for it now,” commented Joey, letting out a whistle. “There’s no way he can win a duel with only six cards.”

“I’ll say,” agreed Vicki, before covering her mouth to muffle a giggle at how pissed off the CEO was, only for a snort to escape in the process. _‘Oh my…it’s a good thing I’m not eating at the moment.’_

Keren let out a soft sigh of relief, for she had been worried for a moment that Kaiba’s stunt would have been the end of Ishizu. _‘She should have a chance for certain if she continues to perform at her full potential, which I am sure she will.’_ She felt a small smile escaping her lips.

Kaiba let his eyes meet Ishizu’s once again, his own hardening. “Make your move,” he ordered through clenched teeth, still ticked off about being so sorely outsmarted.

“I’ll do so with great pleasure,” responded the woman tersely. She pulled a card from her deck, keeping her expression nonchalant although inwardly she was smiling. “I summon Kelbek in attack mode!”  (1500 attk) A yellowish fairy shaped like the letter V with an Eye of Horus symbol in the center and clawed hands emerged onto the field.

 

Mokuba was still working on the translation, beginning to make some decent progress for a change. He leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh of satisfaction. _‘Now we’re getting somewhere…don’t know what was up before, but oh well...at least I will have some good news to give to Seto.’_  He straightened up his posture and was about to check on the progress again when all of a sudden an image of his brother and Ishizu popped up, revealing that Ishizu had taken control of the duel. He let out a horrified gasp. _‘I had better go check on Seto.’_   Worried, he sprung up from the chair with a jolt and dashed to the elevator, pressing a button. Once it opened, he stepped inside and hit the upper deck button. His heart pounded loudly as he waited for the elevator to take him up to the top deck. _‘I hope I don’t get there too late and Seto isn’t in any real danger.’_   He inhaled a deep breath, trying to keep calm as he waited for the ride to end.

As the elevator came to a complete stop and the door opened, the young boy exhaled and scurried out as if he were being chased by his worst enemy, standing several feet away from the gang. He took a few moments to catch his breath before calling out, “Seto!”  His elder brother certainly didn’t look harmed in any way, but he knew something _had_ to be up from how the image appeared on the screen.

Having heard the running footsteps, Yami and his friends took their eyes off the two duelists and looked over to the side to see the younger Kaiba looking quite apprehensive. “Mokuba…”  Yami acknowledged in a low voice.

“No doubt he is here for his brother,” added Vicki, smoothing down her lengthy hair a little. She then looked thoughtful as she knew what the young boy’s presence meant. _‘I had better be careful how I express my displeasure or joy and make an effort to bite my tongue, no matter how hard it may be. I wouldn’t want to upset the young lad.’_ She knew how much the CEO meant to Mokuba.

Kaiba broke the stare he was engaging in with Ishizu and glanced over at the sidelines to face his younger brother. He made an effort to soften the glare that had long been etched on his features, as he was always happy to see the young boy.

“What happened up there?” Mokuba asked worriedly. “Are you all right?”

“Of course I am. What had happened was very minimal and it’s nothing I can’t recover from,” replied the CEO flatly. His tone then changed into its all-business one. “I trust that the translation of the text on the Winged Dragon of Ra card has been completed?” He still had his heart set on winning the card, regardless of how the duel ended.

Mokuba looked a little sheepish. “Almost…but it’s coming along slowly for some reason. I’m worried there may be technical difficulties.”

“Hmm.” The former champion frowned a bit before tightly pursing his lips together. It was all he could do not to go into a rage and rant about how his translation software is the best. He let out a sigh. _‘I suppose I will have to look into it after I conclude this duel. I am losing my patience.’_   He turned away from Mokuba to face Ishizu. _‘First order of business is to get this creepy woman out of my sight before I lose it. I have the feeling I will be seeing her in my nightmares.’_  He shot the woman a look that read, _‘What’s taking you so long? I don’t have all night! Complete your turn already!’_

Ishizu saw the impatient look etched on the young man’s face, and while it usually didn’t move her, she felt compelled to honor his wishes this time.”Pardon my delay, but you will not have to wait a second longer. I place one card face down. That ends my turn.”  She gave him a small devious smile.

Kaiba’s impatient expression quickly faltered at the sight of Ishizu’s smile, his eyes bugging out. He ground his teeth together, trembling as he visualized what would happen if the young woman continued to play potentially devastating cards. The mere thought of being kicked out of the tournament in the first round, losing his chance to face his nemesis and enduring ridicule from critics was enough to make him have an emotional meltdown. _‘I will not be disgraced in my own tournament! Ishizu is not worthy of a championship title!’_  He shook his head to rid it of the irrational fears, putting his game face back on.

Yami’s eyes were filled with concern upon noticing how visibly shaken Kaiba appeared to be before. Throughout most of the duel, he struggled within himself to decide whether he wanted Ishizu or his rival to win. On the one hand, he was on friendly terms with Ishizu, but on the other hand, he knew how keen the CEO was on having a rematch with him. _‘He may still be able to win if he plays methodically.’_ He cleared his throat to get Kaiba’s attention. “Kaiba, I want you to listen to me carefully.”

Kaiba turned his head to the side to face the ancient pharaoh. He had to resist the urge to give him that “now what do you want” look.

“There may be a way for you to create your own destiny that is different from the future Ishizu’s necklace has predicted.”

“Huh?” The CEO tilted his head to the side, looking genuinely interested in hearing what Yami had to say.  “And which way is that?”  He was also hoping he wouldn’t receive terrible advice.

“If you wish to win this duel, you will have to use your 6 cards wisely. You cannot afford any mistakes. Also, do not underestimate Ishizu’s dueling prowess. She has proven to be a formidable duelist.”

Kaiba grunted at Yami’s last piece of advice, for he had no intentions of boosting Ishizu’s ego by acknowledging she was more skilled than he thought. _‘However, he is absolutely right when he says I must make use of the 6 cards.’_   He nodded. “Continue to wait for me.”

Yami gave a light nod, just as Kaiba turned away to face Ishizu once again, his eyes hardening. “All right, Ishizu, it’s my turn now, and I’m through with the theatrics! Your lucky streak is about to end here and now!” He reached toward his deck, about to pull a card from it.

Ishizu smiled wryly. “Well, it is nice to see that your fighting spirit hasn’t diminished. Right now you’re about to draw Virus Cannon.”

Under normal circumstances the CEO would show his irritability at the psychic tactics, but instead he looked flustered and almost scared. He nervously held up the card to glance at, looking stunned when he saw that the young woman was correct. _‘I don’t know how she did that, but she won’t be able to for much longer. That antique necklace will fail her soon enough.’_

A small smirk threatened to escape Ishizu’s lips. She secretly liked seeing Kaiba so timid and unsure of himself.  She bit her lip to remain serious. “Judging from your expression, I must have guessed correctly. Go ahead and play your trap card. It won’t be enough to save you from your inevitable defeat.”

Kaiba’s expression grew pinched at that. “Rubbish!!” he belted out as he set the card down on his duel disk and prepared to activate it.  He didn’t know how as of yet, but he was determined to find a way to bring out his Egyptian God monster.

Ishizu gave a sly smile. “I activate my trap card, Muko! It immediately sends your card to the graveyard, thus ridding the field of your Cannon! Sad to say, this is the beginning of the end for you, Kaiba.” Kaiba clenched his teeth as he watched his trap disappear, glowering at Ishizu. _‘Curse that woman!’_

Keren’s eyes brightened up a little. She was pleased to see things were now in Ishizu’s favor and that she had the young CEO on the ropes. It came as no surprise to her, considering she knew firsthand what a formidable duelist the younger woman was. _‘I have a feeling her strategy is about to become even more unstoppable.’_

“It’s my turn! I draw!” Ishizu pulled a card from her deck and added it to her hand. _‘This monster is strong enough to defeat Dark Gremlin. I’m coming closer and closer to achieving victory.’_ Her lips quirked up a bit. “I play Zorga in attack mode!” (1700 attk) The ebony colored fairy materialized. The tail of its cape swished in the wind and its eyes flashed bright red. Ishizu closed her eyes for a bit, mulling over the ending part of her strategy in her head. _‘I know Kaiba will try to destroy a portion of my deck again on his next turn. I will have to force him to negate that draw. Because of the fact that he has no weaker monsters left to sacrifice, I foresee he will sacrifice mine with his magic card. However, there will be an unpleasant surprise waiting for him once I play the card that will ensure my victory and his destruction.’_  

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Ishizu’s pensive state and transformed his disgruntled expression into a disdainful one. “Wake up, Ishizu! Now is not the time to be dozing off…unless, of course, you wish to forfeit the duel.”

Ishizu’s eyes shot open instantly as the CEO’s chilly voice filled her ears. She gave him an amused look to counter the hint of sarcasm she detected. She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, “I was not asleep, but concentrating on the following steps I plan to take in order to defeat you. I have no intentions of surrendering to you. It is not who I am as a duelist. If you do not see that, I pity you.”  She hated to sound patronizing, but she was beyond weary of his scare tactics.

Kaiba held his breath, resisting the urge to bristle or scoff at the last remark. Instead, he sneered at the young woman. “Is that so? Well then make your move already!”

Ishizu met the CEO’s sneer with one of her own. “You should be careful what you wish for, Kaiba. However, I _am_ about to proceed.  Zorga, attack his Dark Gremlin with Cape of Destruction!” The fairy’s cape flipped up and emitted a strong gust of wind at the gremlin, blowing it to smithereens. Kaiba crossed his arms in front of him as he watched his life points decrease to two thousand, eight hundred fifty. “Come forth, Kelbek, and attack his life points directly!”

Kaiba slumped over slightly as he felt a shockwave hit him in the chest, making his life points drop to one thousand, three hundred fifty. He grunted in pain, and then glanced up at Ishizu with an indignant look. “Are you done?”  he asked through gritted teeth.

Ishizu gave him a look that said to be patient before responding, “No, Kaiba. I place one card face down. _Now_ my turn is complete.”

“Finally,” muttered Kaiba, his teeth still clenched.

Joey snickered a little at seeing the former champion look so furious, only to quiet down when he remembered Mokuba was there as well because he didn’t want to feel of the young boy’s wrath. He put on his best pokerface. “Wow, Ishizu sure can duel.”

“Yeah, maybe she will win after all,” agreed Tristan. _‘I think I may have misjudged her, too. She doesn’t seem too bad.’_

“You said it.” Vicki grinned widely and then gave a thumbs up sign. _‘That’s it, you go girl!’_

“Seto…if he loses, he will be devastated…”  Mokuba gazed up at his elder brother with scared eyes. The duel was becoming increasingly difficult for him to watch, mainly because he could see how distressed the CEO was. _‘Come on, Mokuba, now is not the time to be scared. If Seto is to win the duel, he will need your support. You have to be strong,’_ said a voice inside his head. He made an effort to give a cheery smile, though he was only partially successful. “Seto, don’t give up! You may be in a tough spot, but you can still win! Remember your ace you planned to use!”

Kaiba’s ears perked up at that and he snapped out of his dazed state. _‘Mokuba is right. There should be a way for me to summon Obelisk. But how?’_   He mentally cursed himself for allowing the woman to nearly break his spirit, and also her for bringing him to such a low point. _‘Rest assured she will get her just desserts.’_  A tiny part of him was impressed by her tenacity and domineering nature, although he would never outwardly admit it. He took a few breaths to compose himself before peering down at the remaining cards in his hand and scrunching up his brow in thought. _‘All right, let’s see…I have another Virus Cannon, Soul Exchange, Silent Doom, Vorse Raider. ‘_  His lips slowly stretched into a smile as an idea came to him. _‘Soul Exchange allows me to sacrifice my opponent’s monsters in order to summon my own. I will need help from Ishizu. There is no doubt she will summon another monster to try and attack my life points again.’_ He grinned, thinking about how he would tribute her monsters to bring forth his Obelisk. _‘For now, I will destroy more of her cards…’_  He looked up from his cards and froze when his eyes landed on Ishizu’s face down card, knowing it could very well be a trap waiting to destroy him. _‘It doesn’t matter. I will have to take that chance if I am to win this duel.’_  He reached for his Virus Cannon trap card, about to slip it into one of the slots of his duel disk. 

Ishizu fought the sly smile that was threatening to escape her lips, feeling great satisfaction from having ensnared the CEO once again. “I activate my trap card, Muko!” she declared before he could play the card, raising up an arm for added effect.

Kaiba cursed harshly under his breath and disposed of his trap card, grumbling. He then gave Ishizu a sneer. “That was just a desperate move on your part. It won’t be enough to save you from the wrath of my Egyptian God monster.”

Ishizu suppressed a laugh at his delusions of defeating her, but decided not to contradict him this time and let him learn the hard way. She just said, “We will see about that. Now I shall place one card face down.”  She smiled slightly, thinking about how she had just sealed the CEO’s fate. _‘My trap card, Sacrifice’s Blast is slowly beginning to take effect. Its bomb will hide deep within the body of one of my creatures and when Kaiba sacrifices them, it will infuse itself into Obelisk the Tormentor, waiting to be activated when he attacks.’_

Kaiba’s sneer faltered a bit. It seemed to him that Ishizu was trying to ruin his strategy again and he wasn’t having it this time. _‘Play a monster!’_  he mentally urged, half anxious, half impatient.

Tèa, who had been silently observing the latest turn of events, turned to face Yami with a confused expression on her face. She had seen how the tables had turned and knew Kaiba was often unwilling to admit when he was in dire straits, yet she had a feeling he was serious about summoning Obelisk. “Yugi? What do you think Kaiba’s chances of winning are?”  There was no answer from the ancient pharaoh. She frowned. “Yugi?”   Noting the pensive expression on his face, she opted to just leave him be.

Yami was so deep in thought that he very faintly heard the brunette speaking to him, though he was able to make out some of her words. _‘I am wondering the exact same thing. He has a very slim chance, depending on what he has planned. I do know he is in possession of Soul Exchange. I have a feeling he will use it to call forth Obelisk, once Ishizu summons another monster.’_   He gave a curious frown at the face down card Ishizu had on the field, remembering how she predicted the creature’s attack would fail, leading to Kaiba’s defeat. _‘That card...is it a part of Ishizu’s winning strategy? What is it?’_

Ishizu put on her best focused look before the CEO could chide her again for falling asleep when she wasn’t. She had no intentions of missing what was to come in the first place. “I conclude my turn by summoning Agido.” (1500 attk) A small bright reddish circular pixie appeared hovering in midair. It had a sharp edge jutting from the bottom and the legendary Eye of Horus in the center. Kaiba’s lips quirked up into its trademark half-smile. _‘Perfect, and about time.’_  The young woman couldn’t help smirking. “This is your final turn. Use it well.”

Kaiba smiled even wider, then his smile shifted into a sneer. “We agree on something for once, and I have every intention of using my turn well, so there is no need to worry about that.” He laughed a little, holding up a card. “Kelbek! Agido! Zorga! I sacrifice you all in order to summon my ultimate creature! Show yourself, Obelisk the Tormentor!!” Numerous balls of white light materialized, lumping together as if trying to form a cloud and lightning flashed in the sky.  Everyone watched with awed expressions as a large blue beast rose out of the ground behind Kaiba, letting out a mighty roar. Giddy with excitement, he broke into incessant, uproarious, spine chilling laughter, which made the females shudder. Vicki had a “Really, Kaiba?” expression on her face before rolling her eyes, staring straight ahead while she did it so Mokuba wouldn’t have to see. _‘Don’t want the young lad to be upset with me, but seriously, Moneybags must have inhaled laughing gas or something.’_  Mokuba didn’t seem to notice. He observed with a hopeful expression on his face, clasping his hands together. _‘Come on, Seto. You can do it.’_

Ishizu merely drowned out the piercing laughter. Seeing that she had already anticipated the creature’s arrival, she just stood in place with a stoic expression on her face. A smug smile lazily spread on her features as she knew the biotic blast would have immediately transferred into Obelisk’s body the moment her three monsters were sacrificed. _‘I can hear it currently pulsing within Obelisk’s heart. It is a ticking time bomb that is set to go off the moment Kaiba calls out his attack, and it shall destroy him.’_

Joey glanced over at Ishizu and got a puzzled look on his face at her calm demeanor, then turned to his friends. “Check out Ishizu, guys. She’s about to get squashed big-time by one of the most powerful creatures in all of Duel Monsters and yet she hasn’t broken a sweat. You would expect her to be scared to death.”

Tristan was about to comment something like, “Just as you would be,” but thought better of it because he knew he would feel of the blonde’s wrath. Before he could offer his opinion, Duke suggested, “Maybe she’s in denial and the pressure has gotten to her so much that she is unable to accept defeat.” All of a sudden he felt a sharp elbow jab to his ribs, eliciting a grunt of pain. He turned to see Vicki shooting him a disapproving look. _‘Man that girl packs quite a punch!’_ He gulped, stammering, “Er, I mean she probably has some elaborate plan to stop him.” He reached over and rubbed his sore ribs.

Kaiba smiled to himself, recalling the time he first met Ishizu at the museum and she told him about the Egyptian God cards. _‘She thought she would be in my good graces by giving me Obelisk, but it will prove to be her greatest mistake yet when I defeat her. That’ll make her think twice about making a fool out of me.’_   His smile then turned into a smirk as he locked eyes with Ishizu. “Let’s see which is stronger, your necklace or my Egyptian God monster.”

Ishizu gave him a tight-lipped smile. “We shall find out.”

“Yes we will and when I win, perhaps you’ll learn to rely on your own strength. Remember this! The events of the past mean absolutely nothing to me! Obelisk the Tormentor, attack her life points directly with Fist of Fate!”

Ishizu smirked slightly. _‘And here it ends.’_   She closed her eyes as if trying to lure the CEO into a false sense of security, then reopened them, as she did not want to miss what was about to transpire.

There was a hush among all the observers as they awaited the attack that would wipe out the remainder of the young woman’s life points. Yami’s expression was somewhat grim. Vicki and Keren were stone-faced and had their fingers crossed with the hope that whatever Ishizu had planned would work or even if it didn’t, she would be spared.

“It’s all over…” mumbled Tèa. “How sad, too. Ishizu sure did fight well during the second half of the duel...” She slowly began to bow her head, not wanting to see the Egyptian get blasted. However, a sharp jolt in her heart made her look back up. Her eyes widened in shock and she let out a gasp at the sight before her. “Look, guys!”

Everyone looked as the short haired brunette instructed. The massive behemoth was preparing to thrust out his fist to emit a beam of energy from it, but he began to grimace as if he were in pain. Letting out a pain filled roar, he clutched at his chest and his head was on the verge of falling off his body. The gang widened their eyes in shock, their jaws dropping open. Vicki let out a whistle, though she could feel the ends of her mouth twitching.

Kaiba just stood there staring at his most prized creature with his mouth hanging open. _‘What the hell is going on here? My Obelisk!_ ’ He was at a complete loss for words upon seeing Obelisk self-destruct before his very eyes. He then faced Ishizu indignantly, his anger rising when he saw the smile on her features. “Tell me what you did right now! My monster should be destroying you!!”  His nostrils flared and he looked like smoke would arise from his ears.

Ishizu chuckled softly, unfazed by the CEO’s outburst. “Allow me to explain. During my final turn, I played a very powerful trap card called Sacrifice’s Blast. It is a biotic blast that was first hidden deep within the body of my Zorga, and once you used your magic card to sacrifice my creatures, it transferred to Obelisk. When you called out your attack, its power activated. It has the ability to incapacitate and obliterate its target. I am sure the rest needs no explanation. “  She folded her arms, watching as the immensely powerful beast crumbled to the ground, a massive billow of smoke ensuing. The burst of energy hit Kaiba from behind, causing him to let out a shout of pain. All of his cards slipped out of his hand, scattering all over the playing field. With that, his life points dropped down to zero. He hung his head and closed his eyes, wanting to block out the nightmare before him as well as process it. His face turned as pale as a ghost, and he remained uprooted in his spot, frozen.

Roland, looking very sorry for his boss, rose up an arm and declared, “The winner of this duel is Ms. Ishizu Ishtar!”  The latter wore a reserved smile, not one to show her excitement openly. Keren let out a slight breath, feeling as if a burden had been released. The corners of her lips then curled up slightly.

Mokuba looked stunned for a moment. “Oh no! Seto lost!” He fixed his eyes on his elder brother, who was still in a state of shock. His heart instantly broke at seeing him in that condition, but he blinked back the forming tears, not wanting to cry there. _‘I just hope he’ll be all right. He did just lose in the tournament he worked so hard to prepare for and organize. But still, I’m proud of him for doing his best, even though that lady was tough. She did beat him fair and square, so I don’t have any hard feelings.’_

The arena then fell into complete silence. One would be able to hear a pin drop.  The group of friends didn’t know what to make of the situation. After all, there was no such thing as being able to predict the future...or was there?

After awhile, Joey spoke. “So Ishizu actually won?  Didn’t really see that coming, but then again, she has turned out to be really good. “

“You said it,” agreed Tristan.

Duke played with his earring a bit before chiming, “Yeah I have to admit I’m impressed.”

Joey placed a hand on the back of his head and grinned widely. He had been trying to stifle his smug feelings, but he couldn’t any longer. “I especially liked seeing Rich-boy squirm.” He started snickering, which earned him a glare from the younger Kaiba. He instantly quieted down, putting on a pokerface instead.

Yami looked thoughtful. He had been hoping his rival would win, but on the other hand, he was fine with Ishizu’s victory, as he knew she had an extremely important task to take care of. _‘She has proven her strength in this duel. I wish her success in all her endeavors.’_

Kaiba was beginning to come out of his brain fog, little by little, but he was still lost in his own turmoil.  Not only had he lost his chance to regain his title, but he was about to lose his Egyptian God card, too. As much as he wanted to reassure himself his defeat was only a nightmare, he knew that wasn’t the case with the way his employee’s proclamation had rung in his ear. And Joey’s gloating did not help matters, though he decided to ignore it this time. _‘How? How could I have lost to someone like Ishizu? She is a novice compared to me! My strategy was full proof!’_   He replayed the image where she had revealed the abilities of the trap card which led to his creature’s destruction, silently cursing himself for not anticipating that move. _‘Have I sorely underestimated her? It seems I have. Even so, I refuse to acknowledge her as my equal.’_   All of a sudden, the sound of footsteps interrupted his musings. He slowly opened his eyes just in time to see his opponent approaching him. _‘Oh great. I wonder what drivel she is going to spout now.’_   It took everything in him to hold back his groan of annoyance. She was the last person he wanted to deal with right now. He stared blankly at the woman, waiting for her to speak.

Ishizu cleared her throat to get the CEO’s attention. “You have fought well in our duel, Kaiba. You gave me quite a challenge. However, it was your unwillingness to accept your destiny that has led to your defeat.” She spoke slowly, making sure her words sunk in.

Kaiba was quiet for a moment before letting out a scornful huff. “Save it, Ishizu. I don’t need your pity. I’ve heard enough of your crap about destiny and fate. You won out of pure luck, not because of some piece of antique jewelry.”

Ishizu sighed heavily. She had more or less expected such a response, but she had been hoping he would see reason for a change. And quite frankly, her mental energy for dealing with his surly attitude had dwindled considerably. “Very well. I see you are not willing to accept the truth, even when it is right in front of you. Keep it up and you will continue to fail.”

“Whatever,” scoffed Kaiba. “You can spare me your doom and gloom predictions. Nothing you say will change my mind. There will come a time when _you_ won’t be successful. I still find it hard to believe you defeated me, but the rules still stand. “  He bent over and retrieved his cards, removing Obelisk from the pile and tossing it to Ishizu.  “Here. Take it. You had better show you are worthy of wielding it.” Though taken off guard, Ishizu managed to catch the card before it could slip through her fingers. The CEO then turned on his heel, marching away stiffly, only stopping once in front of Yami to tell him, “Don’t think you’re off the hook. We _will_ duel again someday.”

The ancient pharaoh nodded. “I know, and when that day comes, I will be ready.”

“Hmph! You had better be.”  Kaiba glanced over his shoulder at his brother. “Let’s go, Mokuba.”

Mokuba nodded and ran up to catch up with him. “Right!” The two Kaiba brothers left the arena together.

Ishizu watched the boys leave with a small smile on her face. _‘Soon, he shall see the truth.’_   She was about to put the Egyptian God card in her deck when she felt a hand on the small of her back. She glanced up, seeing it was Keren.

“Do not allow Mr. Kaiba’s words to affect you, Ishizu,” advised the older woman. “Your victory was well deserved.”

“I know, Keren. There is no need to worry about me. “ Ishizu smiled, feeling proud of herself. “Phase 1 of our plan to save Marik is complete.”

“That it is.” Keren then looked serious. “However, we have our work cut out for us. “

“You are right. We had better be going.” Ishizu slipped the card in her deck. Just as she and Keren were preparing to leave, Vicki approached them. They stopped in their tracks.

Vicki nervously twiddled her thumbs and then looked the tan skinned woman in the eye. “Ishizu, I just want to say congratulations and how happy I am for you. You did great, girl.”

For a moment, Ishizu looked surprised. She still wasn’t quite used to the idea of having “fans”, but she knew she would be lying if she said she wasn’t flattered. She managed an awkward smile. “Well, I thank you for your kind words, Vicki.” The two women turned around and exited the arena.

Marik stared after the women, smiling evilly. The duel had been quite amusing for him to watch, with one of his greatest foes feeling the sting of defeat. _‘I have to say I am not surprised Ishizu emerged victorious. However, her glory won’t last once she has to face me.’_   He let out a quiet chuckle. _‘Now to move on to more important matters, such as disposing of that fool Odion permanently. This time, no interruptions will be tolerated. I will see to it that he and Keren never have the opportunity to rekindle the fire in their relationship ever again. Hahahahaha!’_   His millennium rod emitted a bright glint as he clutched it tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

Kaiba sat in his room with his head hanging between his knees, brooding. It had taken everything he had to curb his fury at having lost his Egyptian God card to Ishizu back at the arena. It was hard enough losing to his greatest nemesis, but to be defeated by someone who was a novice in his eyes was unacceptable. A part of him wanted to go find her and challenge her again, but he resisted that urge, seeing as how he couldn’t bear the sight of her at the moment _. ‘_ _It was your unwillingness to accept your destiny that has led to your defeat,’_ warned a voice inside his head. An image of Ishizu’s face appeared immediately afterwards.

The young CEO sat up with a jolt, grimacing. That dreaded voice, the smug countenance…he felt his spirit becoming increasingly vexed. Ishizu’s warning repeatedly echoed in his brain like a broken record, causing a frustrated growl to erupt from his throat. He had to bite his lip to keep from screaming for her voice to get out of his head. _‘That woman will be the death of me! She’s becoming a thorn in my side!’_   He shook his head to rid his mind of the tormenting image and let out a heavy sigh.

Mokuba returned from using the restroom and was about to sit on the bed when he noted his elder brother still looked somewhat dazed. He could tell that the CEO was more distressed about losing his duel than he let on. _‘The last time he was like this was before Duelist Kingdom. I hope he doesn’t do anything too rash.’_  He wandered over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Seto? Are you going to be all right?” he asked.

Kaiba relaxed a bit, feeling his younger brother’s hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at him and saw concern in his eyes. He hated to make him worry, but he couldn’t help how he was feeling. He heaved another sigh. He thought about saying he was fine to reassure him, but he knew the young boy wouldn’t be buying it. “I will be, but it is going to take time for me to come to terms with this defeat. Plus quite frankly, I have half a mind to cancel the remainder of this tournament,” he answered honestly.

Mokuba’s eyes went wide with shock. “What? Why?  There’s still the finals.” He hoped his brother wasn’t doing it just because he lost a duel.

The CEO looked at Mokuba as if he found the question to be ridiculous. “Seeing as how I have lost in the tournament _I_ put together, there is no reason to continue,” he replied dejectedly. “All of my hard work has been nothing but a waste of time.”

Mokuba gulped. He had hoped those days when his brother spoke that way were over, though he couldn’t say he entirely blamed him. After all, the old him would have been furious at Ishizu for breaking his spirit. However, he had passed that stage, and he knew he had to be strong, no matter how hard it was. He cupped his brother’s chin. “Seto, don’t say that. Even though you lost, you did very well.  In my book, you’re still one of the greatest duelists in the world. You did your best and for that reason I am proud of you. You should be proud of yourself as well.”  He let his arms drop to his side.

“It isn’t that easy, Mokuba. I had organized the tournament specifically so I could obtain all three Egyptian God cards and reclaim my title as the number one duelist in the world, yet that creepy woman ruined my plans. Not to mention that small fry of a duelist, Joey Wheeler, will actually rank higher than me.” The CEO looked very disgusted at the thought. _‘I should disqualify him here and now.’_ A devious smile was threatening to escape.

Mokuba detected raw bitterness in Seto’s voice, and for a moment he went quiet, unsure if he should keep trying to get through to him or just leave well enough alone. _‘Do not allow him to intimidate you,’_   his inner voice urged him. He drew in a deep breath, let it out and took the CEO’s hands in his. “Look,” he began gently but firmly. “I know it’s hard, but think of it this way. Even if you are no longer participating in the tournament, you are still its host. You can still keep an eye on things and make sure everything runs smoothly in terms of all the policies. You will be letting everyone down if you give up. What would Yugi think if he saw you like this?”

 _‘He’s right. I can still be host, but it will be difficult.’_ Seto looked surprised at Mokuba sounding firm with him. He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of how he didn’t care if people were bothered by him not continuing the tournament, but then closed it, remaining silent. He had to admit, his younger brother told no lie in regards to his archrival. He could just hear the lecture from the ancient pharaoh. _‘Hmph! I’m not in the mood for one of his pep talks.’_

Mokuba felt a glimmer of hope rising inside him, taking his brother’s silence to mean he had given him something to think about. “Please, Seto,” he pleaded. “Consider what I am saying. Don’t let your defeat cause you to stop the tournament. There will be other opportunities for you to face Yugi and you can participate in other tournaments you decide to throw. Besides, you don’t even need a tournament to challenge Yugi for Slifer and the other god cards, should he win them.”

Kaiba’s eyes hardened at the thought of his rival winning all three god cards. The possibility had crossed his mind before, but he had been determined to do everything in his power to make sure it didn’t happen, believing Yugi held the championship title long enough. _‘Now it seems I have no choice but to allow Yugi to hold onto the title of Duel King a bit longer. He had better take care of it and not hand it over to some nobody or else I’ll never forgive him.’_  He then looked thoughtful. “You know what, Mokuba? You’re right. I can face Yugi in a duel anytime and I have already warned him to be ready.”

Mokuba, who had grown fidgety under his brother’s long period of silence, heaved a sigh of relief that the CEO was starting to sound more like his usual self.  His face slowly relaxed into a smile. “That’s the spirit! You really had me worried there. “  He patted Seto gently on the back. “Now let’s go check to see if the text is still translating or not. “

For the first time since the duel ended, Kaiba’s eyes brightened a bit. He wanted to know Ra’s secret more than ever. “Yes, let’s do that.”  He stretched out his legs and arose from his chair, wandering over to his computer desk with Mokuba close behind. “How much of the text has been translated?” he asked.

Mokuba went over to the computer so he could check on the progress again. “I would say about three quarters. However, for some reason Industrial Illusions is having trouble translating the last few lines. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Let me see.”  The young CEO peered at the image of the card on the screen, his eyes widening when they fell on the text. He let out a soft gasp. “Hold on, wait a second! This is impossible! I can actually read it clearly.” His voice was filled with utter amazement.

Mokuba looked shocked at that. “You-You what?”

“I can read the text as if it were written in English,” Seto reiterated. “How can this be? I have never seen that language before until now.”  He wasn’t sure what to make of it. _‘I suppose I should take it as a good thing I would be spared the headache of trying to translate this text, but it just doesn’t make any sense that I don’t have any difficulties reading it. ‘_ His perplexed expression faltered a bit when he recalled Marik saying how only chosen duelists could read the text and Ishizu telling him he was the sorcerer in ancient Egypt. Those memories triggered a flashback where he was dressed in his regal garb, with a young woman standing by his side. _‘What the hell? Someone is toying with my mind! I’m not some ancient magician! I’m the president of KaibaCorp!’_  Overwhelmed by the vision, he fell to his knees.

Mokuba’s eyes were filled with worry when he saw his brother collapse. He rushed over to him. “Seto! Are you okay?”

The young man rested his hand on his aching forehead, so deep in thought that he barely heard Mokuba. _‘These Egyptian myths are beginning to affect my head…’_

“Seto?” Mokuba asked again.  He frowned at the sudden change in his brother’s behavior. _‘I hope he’s all right. It’s so weird to see him in such a daze.’_

_“Attention all duelists! The first round of the Battle City finals is now complete! The finalists are Yugi, Joey, Ishizu and Marik! Congratulations to you all! The second round will begin at the crack of dawn tomorrow morning as soon as we reach our new dueling site!”_ Roland blared over the PA system.

Yugi, back in control, heard the announcement as he and his friends walked down the corridor, making their way to Mai’s room to check up on her. He cocked his head a bit at the announcement. “Well, I guess we’re not dueling on the blimp anymore.”

Joey reached up a hand to scratch the back of his head. “Yeah, well, that’s fine by me. I was getting airsick anyway. I used up three barf bags.”

Vicki felt her stomach wrenching around at the blonde mentioning his motion sickness, but she gave him a sympathetic look. “Oh, you poor thing. I know how that feels all too well.” She walked stiffly, for the cold air had done quite a number on her joints. _‘It feels so great to be inside, although it’s pretty cold in here, too. Hopefully I’ll have a good night’s rest, though. Lord knows how much I need it…but first, another cup of hot tea with lemon is in order.’_

Joey smiled gratefully at her. “I’m glad someone does,” he responded, resisting the urge to shoot Tristan a dirty look for always teasing him. However, a part of him had a feeling the pointy-haired teen wouldn’t be _that_ insensitive and tease Vicki for having a weak stomach if he knew what was good for him. _‘Vicki would totally have his head.’_

Yugi played with his bangs a bit before a serious expression found its way on his features. “That aside, it’s a good thing we will have this break. We really need it. After all, this tournament has been so intense, and not because Kaiba lost the duel to Ishizu, either.” He wasn’t concerned about that, seeing as how he trusted Ishizu a great deal.

“I know that’s not what you meant,” said Tèa. She and the others saw Mai’s room coming into view and slowed down their pace. The short-haired brunette continued wistfully, “I would hate it if the tournament got much worse than it is now. Besides Mai being trapped in the Shadow Realm, let’s not forget both Bakura and Odion are unconscious.” It took everything she had to keep her voice from shaking, but the emotion was still there.

“I know, and it’s all because of Marik and his evil plan,” Yugi stated, his voice hardening slightly. He was nearing his breaking point where the corrupted tombkeeper was concerned.

“Don’t worry, Yuge. We’ll make that dickweed wish he was never born,” Joey reassured his best friend as the group finally came to a stop in front of Mai’s room. He took out his key, about to use it to open the door when all of a sudden there was the sound of faint footsteps.

“Greetings, Yugi,” said a familiar sounding female’s voice.

“Huh?” Instantly recognizing who it was, the spiky haired teen turned around, as did his friends. “Ishizu…it’s good to see you.”

“Likewise,” returned the young woman. “I’m sorry about what happened to your friend. Would it be all right if I paid her a visit with you?”

Yugi looked surprised for a moment before his face relaxed into a warm smile. “Sure it’s fine. Right, guys?” He glanced over at his friends to make sure it was all right with them. They nodded their okay, Joey saying, “No problem, pal.” He used the key to open the door, whilst Yugi turned to Ishizu and said, “Come along.” 

Ishizu gave the young man a reserved smile, pleased that Yugi’s friends were being gracious although most of them, with the exception of Tèa and Vicki, were a bit wary of her.   _‘Now is a perfect time to earn their trust.’_ Her smile faded and was replaced by her usual stoic expression. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” responded Yugi as the door slid open. He entered the room with his friends and Ishizu in tow and gathered behind Serenity, who had not moved from her spot by the bed.

Joey went up to his sister, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Have you noticed any change in Mai at all?”

The young girl peered down at her lap, then at her brother. His eyes were so full of hope that she hated to tell him bad news, but she knew she had no choice. “No,” she answered, keeping her voice just above a whisper so it wouldn’t crack. “She is still unresponsive.”

Joey looked away from Serenity, fixing his gaze upon Mai’s comatose form. “Poor Mai...I’m so sorry I let you down, but mark my words. I promise you will get your revenge against that Marik.” His vow was spoken venomously, resembling that of a serpent’s.

Serenity cringed slightly and then shook her head, looking serious. “No, Joey. I understand how you feel, but anger and revenge will only make things worse. If you stoop to Marik’s level, that makes you no better than he is. He’s so full of anger and hatred that he gets pleasure from watching other people suffer.”

The blonde young man felt his blood boiling to the extent where his body was becoming hot. _‘One of these days I’m gonna wipe that smirk off his face for good.’_ A string of expletives were threatening to slip out, but he bit his tongue, not wanting to say such words in front of the ladies. “That scumbag,” he spouted bitterly, scowling.

Serenity allowed several strands of her light auburn hair to cover her face. “I wanted to see happy things when I removed my bandages. All of this fighting is too much for me,” she confided, her voice cracking. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and she began to whimper.

Tèa moved a bit closer, resting a comforting hand on the young girl’s shoulder. She couldn’t say she didn’t feel like crying herself, but she knew she had to try to be strong. “Oh Serenity, it will be all right,” she reassured her. _‘At least I hope so.’_ Serenity’s sobs ceased, and she dried the tears that were beginning to blur her vision, letting out one last sniffle.

Joey could see that the animosity was causing his sister great distress, and he didn’t like upsetting her any better than he liked Marik.  He also recalled Yami’s warning to him earlier about not allowing his anger to consume him. _‘I definitely don’t want to be like that slimebucket.’_ His scowl softened into a thoughtful expression. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

It was a little difficult for Ishizu to listen to the harsh words spoken about her brother, although she understood the bitter feelings. _‘It is time to tell them about his past. Perhaps they will understand and help me to save him. After all, accomplishing this task will be a challenge for only Keren and me.’_ She addressed the entire group with her eyes. “I know things may seem abysmal right now in regards to my brother, but you mustn’t despair. Where there is evil, there is also good. Marik was good once.”  The girls let out soft gasps at that, as it was news to them. “He began life as an innocent child like everyone does. However, that innocence disappeared on the day he received the tombkeeper’s initiation. As the first born Ishtar son, it was his duty to bear the pharaoh’s secret on his back and protect the tomb, which he always resented.  His hatred caused a great evil to be created and it filled his heart with darkness.”

There was silence among the group as they absorbed everything Ishizu said thus far. The fact that Marik wasn’t always evil did little to reassure them, considering how black hearted he appeared to be at the moment. Joey was tempted to laugh out loud and make a snide comment like, _‘Marik, good? I’ll believe it when I see it,’_ but decided that wouldn’t be very tactful. Instead, he gazed around the room, trying to think of something else he could say. _‘Now that I think about it, it’s unusual to see Ishizu without that Keren woman.’_  His eyes landed on Ishizu again. “Not to go off- topic, but where is Keren? That is, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Of course I do not mind,” Ishizu replied in a gracious tone. “Keren is currently watching over Odion. She didn’t want to risk anything happening to him at Marik’s hands.”

Joey nodded in understanding, knowing Odion would need protection with Marik on the rampage. _‘Odion sure is lucky to have a woman like Keren by his side. I can tell she is really hung up on him.’_  From the corner of his eye he saw Vicki going over to the chair behind the circular desk to have a seat.

Yugi, however, was still quiet, as he was trying to make sense of the situation.  He knew there had to be more to it than hating a certain task. _‘At least I can now understand where some of the hate is coming from….but it still doesn’t explain why he wants to kill Yami and me.’_ He scratched his head before facing the young woman. “There’s something I’m confused about. I get why Marik hates being a tombkeeper, but why does he want me and the pharaoh dead?”  Wanting to hear the truth as well, the ancient pharaoh appeared next to him in spirit form. _‘Perhaps then I will be able to help Marik purge this evil.’_

Vicki stretched out her legs and pulled out her small orthopedic pillow from her knapsack. She stood up enough to slide it underneath her buttocks and sat back down. _‘Ah, much better.’_   She clasped her hands in her lap whilst saying, “Yes, I would like to know that as well. Also, I have noticed Keren seems to have a close connection with you and your family. How did you become acquainted with her?” She had thoughts about mentioning how the young woman didn’t say much to anyone besides Joey, but decided against it, not wanting to jump to conclusions. _‘She probably has her reasons and she is going through a hard time right now. People do deal with those situations differently.’_

Ishizu gave a light nod. “Yes, I do realize there are many unanswered questions. Well, I’m about to reveal all.” She cleared her throat, and everyone stopped what they were doing, giving her their undivided attention as they waited for her to begin.  “It was one year after Marik received the tombkeeper’s initiation that he had begun to act upon the evil controlling him. As a tombkeeper, he was forbidden to ever see the outside world. He struggled to obey this rule until one day…”

_*Flashback begins*_

_It had been a full year since Marik had received the tombkeeper’s initiation and he grew to despise his designated task more and more each day, but he sucked it up, for fear of angering his father._

_One night, however, sometime after telling Ishizu he would be going to sleep, he lay in his bed wide awake. No matter what he did, sleep refused to come to him. Many things lingered on his mind, but the main thing tormenting him was the fact that he would never be allowed to visit the surface. The curiosity was getting the better of him. All of a sudden he pulled himself into a sitting position before bringing up a hand to rub his eyes. ‘That’s **it!** I don’t care what Father says I am not staying cooped up in this underground prison anymore!’ he yelled inside his head. It was all he could do not to start screaming at the top of his lungs. He saw when Odion wandered in and stood next to his elder sister, but he failed to acknowledge the young man’s presence, which made the latter frown._

_Ishizu looked at her brother with concern when she saw him sit up with such a jolt. “Marik, what’s the matter?” she asked. “Are you all right?”_

_Marik looked down at the floor, then at his sister, heaving a loud sigh. He hadn’t been confiding in her as much lately, but he knew she wouldn’t buy it if he said nothing was wrong. “I just can’t fall asleep.”_

_Ishizu nodded knowingly.”I figured as much, judging from how restless you seemed.”  She sat on the bed, just several feet away from Marik. “Any particular reason?” she asked._

_“It’s-it’s because I’m sick and tired of being stuck down here!” the young boy blurted out. “I’m going to the surface and that’s final!”_

_For a moment, Ishizu looked stunned at the outburst, but she recovered and placed a finger on her lips, making a “Shhhh” gesture. “Marik, you mustn’t speak so loudly. What if Father comes to check up on us?”_

_“Stop worrying. It’s late. I’m sure Father is asleep by now. You promised you would take me outside one day. Why can’t we go now?”_

_“If Father finds out, we would both be in big trouble,” Ishizu reminded Marik. “You know the tombkeeper’s code. The outside world is off-limits to us.” She sounded almost sad at the last part, as if she wished things were different, which she did. She hated seeing her little brother so miserable._

_Marik felt a “you’re being ridiculous” laugh trying to escape, but he bit his lip to keep a straight face. “Relax, sis. Odion will cover for us and Father won’t suspect a thing.” He gave his elder brother eye contact for the first time. “Right?”_

_Odion nodded in agreement. He wanted to help soothe Marik’s suffering just as much and it ate him up inside during the occasions he failed to do so._

_Marik could see how firm his sister was being. ‘I hate sweet-talking her, but it looks like it may be the only way to get her to reconsider.’  He rested one of his hands on top of Ishizu’s hand. “Please sis? No one will ever know.” He looked at her with pleading eyes. She started to hesitate as if she were struggling within herself to make the right decision. Marik’s begging wasn’t making it easy for her to stick to her answer of “no,” and she wasn’t entirely keen on it anyway. “Oh come on. Just this one time, Ishizu. Aren’t you the least bit curious?”_

_Ishizu had to admit, she **was** curious about the way teens her age lived their lives and their interests, but she didn’t want to take such a risk. Before she could answer, Odion cut in, “Miss Ishizu, you don’t have to worry. I will take care of everything. I promised I would always protect Master Marik. With you by his side, he will be safe.” _

_The young teen still looked unsure. “I don’t know…” Even with the young man’s reassurance, she had an unsettling feeling in her gut that something terrible would happen if she gave in. ‘I have to hold fast, no matter how difficult it is.’_

_Alarm bells rang in Marik’s head when he saw he was losing. ‘Rats! I’m running out of ways to convince her.’ There was a voice inside him, a darker one telling him he didn’t need to listen to his siblings and he could just do what he wanted, but he tried his hardest to ignore it, although such a task was becoming increasingly difficult.”Please? Just for a little while…long enough to see what it is like.”_

_That was all it took. Ishizu rested her hand on top of her brother’s. “Okay, Marik, if it’s that important to you,” she relented with a small smile on her face. As firm as she was trying to be before, she found his curiosity endearing._

_Marik’s face lit up for the first time that night. “Thank you, sis!” He threw his arms around her in a warm embrace, which she graciously returned. Her smile faded and was replaced by a serious expression, making him wonder what was up._

_“Just promise me this. After one hour, we return home and never speak of this again,” said the teen girl._

_Marik nodded profusely. “I promise.” He ended the hug and rolled over on his left side. His eyes were finally starting to become heavy. He yawned a bit before resting his head on his pillow. Within minutes he was fast asleep._

_Odion and Ishizu smiled at how peaceful their younger brother looked, and headed to their beds as well._

_*Next Morning*_

_Marik groaned when he felt the light in the room touching his eyes. He sat up, rubbed the remainder of sleep from his eyes before stretching his arms and legs. He gazed around the room to see his elder siblings already awake and ready for the day. He gave a confused frown and was about to ask them what they were doing up so early until it suddenly hit him. ‘That’s right! Ishizu is taking me to see the surface! How could I have forgotten that?’_ _His frown slowly turned into a wide grin as he swung his legs over. “Good morning, Ishizu. Good morning Odion,” he greeted._

_“Good morning,” they responded. “I trust you slept well?” asked Odion, smiling._

_“Oh yes. Surprisingly I did,” the young boy answered._

_“I’m glad to hear it,” said Ishizu. “You must hurry if we are to return before Father awakes.”_

_“Of course! I’ll get ready right now!”  Marik sprang to his feet in a flash to go freshen up for his little outing. After he left, Odion found a large pillow with a tan-coloured case and slipped it into the bed, covering it up to make it look like Marik was still asleep. ‘This should work for now.’ He said a silent prayer that everything would go smoothly. The last thing he wanted was for Marik’s father to find out. He knew the old man would surely have his hide._

_It wasn’t long before Marik was ready to go. He slipped on his shoes and turned to his sister. “I’m ready, sis!”_

_Ishizu smiled slightly at her brother’s excitement, though a part of her was afraid of what would happen if their father did find out about their disobedience. “Let’s go.” She and Marik exited the room and climbed up the steps that would lead them to the outside world. “Remember, one hour and then we return home,” she reminded Marik. “No one must ever know about this.”_

_“I know,” said the young tombkeeper. A bunch of butterflies swarmed in his stomach as a part of him was nervous and wondered if he was making a mistake. But the larger part of him felt like doing a happy dance._

_*Flashback ends*_

“I knew I was violating the code, but I also knew Marik deserved to see the light at least once in his life,” reflected Ishizu, keeping an eye on Yugi and his friends to make sure their attention had not been diverted. “I did not realize at the time that the exposure to the light would increase the darkness within him. “

_*Flashback begins*_

_Once the Ishtar siblings made it to the surface, Marik was so giddy with excitement at seeing such a different world that he skipped ahead like a bunny rabbit and left his elder sister behind. Ishizu shook her head at this, breaking into a sprint. “Marik! Slow down, brother!” she reprimanded gently. “I told you to stay by my side!”_

_Marik slowed down enough for Ishizu to catch up with him. “Sorry, sis,” he said sheepishly. “I’m just so excited about being here. Just look at all these people! This place is even better than I dreamed of...in fact, it’s amazing!” He spun around with his arms open wide. ‘Hopefully I’ll end up finding someone my age to be friends with while we’re up here...that person could visit our home or I could secretly come up here to see them.’  The thought of having his first friend caused his lips to spread into a big grin. It faltered slightly when his sister’s voice interrupted his thoughts._

_“This is not our world, so don’t grow too attached,” the young teen warned, coming up to stand by her brother’s side._

_“Relax! Let’s have a little bit of fun while we’re up here!” Marik took off to do more exploring, laughing gleefully, barely hearing his sister call after him in protest. All of a sudden he bumped into someone, his laughter ceasing when he heard an “oof” sound.  He glanced up to see a girl who looked as if she were just a couple of years older than his sister. She was fairly tall and quite thin with hazel eyes and unblemished, lightly tanned skin. Her long dark hair mostly covered by a tichel fell down in waves to her_ _midback. The young boy’s eyes practically popped out of his head and his jaw dropped open. ‘Wow! She’s so pretty...almost like a princess. And that dress she is wearing…I wonder where she is from...it is different from what the women here are wearing. Too bad she looks too old to be a possible playmate...oh well...she would probably make a good friend for Ishizu or even Odion...yeah that’s it. I just wish Odion was able to come with us. Looks like I will have to ask her to come to our home and I don’t know if Ishizu will agree to that. Not to mention the horror of Father seeing her…’  Holding back a cringe at imagining his father’s hostility, he removed his eyes from her when what was meant to be a quick glance was beginning to turn into a stare. He could just hear Ishizu reprimanding him for that. “Oops, I’m so sorry!” he apologized. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”_  
  


_The unidentified teenager, who was blushing under the young boy’s scrutiny, gave him a small smile. “No worries, sweetie. I wasn’t watching where I was going either, which is unlike me.” Her face turned bright red. ‘Goodness, what is it with me lately? Ever since my father’s death, it’s like I just lost it. I had thought taking a walk would help me free my mind, but so far it isn’t working.’_

_For awhile, Marik was silent, as he was thinking of what he should say next. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, embarrassed by how tongue-tied he felt. ‘Just say something simple,’ a voice inside his head coaxed him. He then cleared his throat before forcing eye contact with the girl. “Well, my name is Marik. Marik Ishtar. What is your name?” Before the teen girl could introduce herself, he heard a voice calling sharply, “Marik!” making him jump. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting he was there with Ishizu. “Sorry about that. That’s my sister Ishizu…”_

_The teen girl nodded. “Ah. I see. She seems to genuinely care for your well-being.”_

_Marik looked a bit uncomfortable at first, then responded, “She does. She is like the mother I never knew.”_

_“I understand. To answer your previous question, my name is Keren Mizrahi.”_

_“Keren…” Marik repeated, allowing the syllables to roll off his tongue. “That’s a pretty name. “ He paused, pondering whether he should ask her where she was from since the name didn’t sound Egyptian, but decided to hold off on that, not wanting to offend her._

_Keren’s face turned several shades of red at the compliment, eliciting a giggle from the young boy. “Why thank you. I am very flattered. Pardon my intrusion, but is there any reason your sister is looking for you? If so, I wouldn’t want to keep you away from her.”_

_Marik chuckled sheepishly before saying, “No, you’re fine. It’s just that we don’t live up here and are just visiting so we could explore. After awhile, we will have to leave.” His heart skipped a beat when he heard footsteps approaching him, followed by his sister’s voice chiding, “You’re not supposed to speak to strangers!” He turned away from the teen girl and faced Ishizu, who was giving him a reproachful look. “I’m sorry…we just happened to bump into each other. “_

_Ishizu’s frown softened a bit, although she still looked a bit stern. She was failing, though, because a tiny part of her wanted to smile at the fact that her brother’s social skills seemed pretty good considering this was his first time interacting with outsiders._

_Keren stepped forward, desperately wanting to remedy the awkward situation. “Shalom! (Hello)You must be Ishizu. I’m Keren.”_

_Ishizu smiled politely before giving a slight curtsy._ " _It is a pleasure to meet you."  She had to admit, the girl seemed nice enough, and if she were allowed to have friends, she would have definitely considered getting to know her more. ‘Even so, I must not allow myself to get too close to her.’_

_“Likewise. “  Keren brushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it beneath her tichel. “Listen. Marik mentioned you two were touring this place. I can be your guide, if you like? I am originally from Israel, but I have been living here for eight years, since age nine, so I know the ins and outs.” She spoke slowly, as if afraid neither sibling would take her up on her offer._

_“Well…” Ishizu hesitated for a moment, since she had strong doubts. Her conscience was nagging at her for even trusting Keren enough to engage in small talk with her. She knew her father would fly into a rage at the current scene. She opened her mouth to decline, but then she caught Marik looking at her as if he were sending her a message with his eyes begging her to let Keren show them around, since it would take less time. She took a deep breath. “All right. I suppose there is no harm in it. “_

_Keren breathed a small sigh of relief and then smiled. “Wonderful! Follow me.” She turned around and walked away. Marik wasted no time following and he let out a yelp when  Ishizu caught him off guard by grabbing his hand because she didn’t trust that he wouldn’t run off again and get into mischief.  They were led through the city, braving the hustle and bustle as best as they could, although Marik was grinning widely. At one point Keren glanced over her shoulder to make sure the Ishtar siblings were not too far behind._

_Marik felt something beneath his foot, making him stop and let go of Ishizu’s hand. He looked down to see what he had stepped on, his eyes full of curiosity. “Huh? A book…? Who would do something so terrible as to throw it on the ground so carelessly?” he wondered out loud. He reached down to pick it up, freezing when he heard Ishizu say, “Don’t touch anything!”_

_Keren frowned slightly upon noticing Marik and Ishizu were no longer following her but hearing Ishizu chide the young boy reassured her she had not lost them. Even so, she stopped in her tracks to wait for them, chuckling softly to herself. ‘Marik is quite the curious one, I see…he seems very lovable, though. He is also correct when he says books should not be tossed around like garbage.’_

_Marik picked up the book anyway, brushing the dust off the page before looking closely at it. His eyes widened in awe at the image of a young man riding a motorcycle. “What is that?” he asked in wonderment. “I’ve never seen anything like that before. This book is not like my scriptures at all! It’s fun.” He looked away from the picture to see Keren waiting for him and Ishizu. He gave her a light nod to let her know they were ready to continue before turning to face his elder sister. “Come on, sis. Let’s go.”_

_“Yes, let us get going before our time is up.” Ishizu took Marik’s hand again, leading him towards Keren. She didn’t have a watch, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t be too long before they would have to leave, and the young boy’s curiosity certainly wasn’t helping them to save time.  “My apologies for the delay,” she said, once caught up with the older teen._

_Keren faced the siblings with a reassuring smile. “Oh, no worries at all. You two are fine. Shall we continue?”_

_“Yes, please,” answered Ishizu. “We will have to leave soon.” She got a sharp pain in her chest as she had the feeling their father was stomping around in a rage, demanding to know where she and Marik were, and most likely taking his anger out on Odion. She ignored the feelings as best as she could, passing it off as her mind playing tricks on her. ‘Still, we cannot take the risk.’_

_Keren nodded.”I understand.”  She turned around, gesturing for them to follow, and they did just that, wanting to cover as much of the city as they possibly could with the limited time remaining. She led them past different Egyptian and Arabic eateries, houses, boutiques, bakeries, jewelry stores, as well as supermarkets. Marik looked at all of them with wide gooey eyes, like a child who spotted a jar of candy. ‘I wonder if the cooks in that Egyptian restaurant are good at making koshari. ‘ A sneaky grin threatened to escape his lips at the possibility of begging Ishizu to let them have lunch there one day._

_The youngsters came to a straw vendor where a bunch of people were crowded behind a man with a turban wrapped around his head, watching television. There was some show airing where a young man was standing by his motorbike saying he was a rebel and a loner. Marik went ahead to get a better look. His eyes popped open wider than before and were filled with genuine intrigue. “What is that? The machine looks like the one in the book I found…”_

_The gentleman heard Marik and glanced at him, chuckling softly at his amazed expression. “Hey, kiddo…you’ve never seen a TV before?”_

_“Um…” Marik looked down at his feet, for he was ashamed to acknowledge the fact. Although the man didn’t sound mean, he couldn’t be positive that the crowd of people wouldn’t make fun of him. ‘I can just feel them staring at me as if I’m some freak or weirdo.’_

_Ishizu came up behind her brother, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Marik?” She noted the funny looks the group of people were aiming at him and groaned inwardly. ‘Now what has he gotten himself into?’ She shook her head. “Marik, let’s go! You’re impossible!” She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away before he could protest. Keren frowned a bit, but then shrugged and went after them._

_As soon as the trio had reached a safe distance and after Marik had recovered from the mild shock, he inquired, “Ishizu, what was that glass box?”_

_“It’s a TV,” answered Ishizu, resisting the urge to face palm at the embarrassing moment back at the vendor._

_“Ooooh…TV,” said Marik, sounding as if he had known all along but just forgot. “Well, what was that strange machine inside the TV?”_

_“A motorcycle.”_

_Marik got an expression of longing and his eyes lit up as he declared, “I wanna ride one. I just have to.” He stopped in his tracks, the sparkle in his eyes fading. “As long as I’m a tombkeeper I’ll never be able to ride a motorcycle, or watch a TV.”  He turned his back to his sister, letting out a dejected sigh. ‘It stinks that I have to miss out on so much….to hell with my miserable life!’ He clenched a fist to keep his displeasure from raging out of control._

_Keren watched him with pity in her eyes, smoothing out the crease in her dress. ‘Poor thing. I do not know all that’s going on, but no one should be robbed of an opportunity to experience their childhood.’ Although she didn’t know Marik and Ishizu well, she couldn’t help but want to become more acquainted with them so she could help with whatever seemed to be troubling the young boy. She shook her head lightly. ‘No, Keren. It is not your concern,’ she mentally told herself._

_Ishizu set her mouth in a line at the sudden change in Marik’s mood before looking thoughtful. ‘Hmmm...I anticipated this would happen if he grew attached to this world. We had better take our leave before he becomes more upset.’ She cleared her throat, making him face her again.”Our time is up. We must go.”_

_Marik felt his heart sink and a look of disappointment appeared on his features. “Not yet…” he protested. “There’s no way an hour could have passed already and we didn’t see much.”_

_The young teen put up a hand for silence, before firmly reminding him, “You promise you would obey, remember?”_

_Marik knew when his sister spoke in that tone it was unwise to question her. Plus he had a feeling the longer he stayed, the more he would wish he could live on the surface. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” He lightly licked his dry lips. “One more thing…by any chance, would it be all right if I took the picture of the motorcycle from my book?” He paused for a moment to side-eye Keren. “And can Keren come home with us for a little while?”_

_Ishizu looked at him as if he had lost his mind, but mostly because of his second request. “If Father sees either Keren or the picture, we are bound to be severely punished.”_

_“Please, sis? It’s just one picture, and I only want to introduce her to Odion. It’s so unfair that he works so hard and he never gets to have any fun.” Marik’s eyes were earnest with every word he spoke. ‘Plus, he’s 20 now…a grownup. He should have more freedom.’_

_Ishizu considered everything the tombkeeper had said with a pained expression on her face. It was like she didn’t know whether to give in or not. ‘Marik is absolutely correct when he says good things should come to Odion for all his services, but…by the same token, I hate to imagine what Father would say in regards to Keren…she doesn’t deserve his hostility…but if he is still asleep when we do arrive and all Marik wants to do is introduce her…’ She let out a sigh, wondering why standing her ground had to be so difficult. Apart from being afraid of facing their father’s wrath, she saw no harm in either request. “Yes, to both of your questions. Just promise me you will hide the picture and you’ll allow Keren to leave after the introduction.”_

_Marik’s eyes brightened up as a wide smile spread across his face. “Of course!” The part about hiding the picture especially sounded good to him._

_Keren had been silent as she listened to the entire exchange between the Ishtar siblings, trying to think of the nicest way to decline the invitation without seeming rude. Not that she didn’t appreciate the gesture, but based on what she heard the younger teen say about their father, she didn’t want to be responsible for causing any problems.”That is very kind of you, but I couldn’t. I wouldn’t want to impose…”_

_Marik’s facial expression was becoming downcast again when he realized what appeared to be his only chance to give Odion a taste of the outside world was diminishing. His tone then turned desperate. “No, it’s all right! I only want you to meet our big brother...Father will be asleep and we’ll be careful to keep it down so there’s no need to worry. Just think of it as a thank you for taking time out to show us around.”_

_Keren scrunched up her brow in thought. She still had uneasy feelings from what Ishizu had said about their father, but at the same time she was curious about this older brother Marik spoke of and was open to seeing if he was as friendly as the Ishtar siblings seemed to be. ‘Perhaps it will be enough to free my mind.’ Her face relaxed slightly and she nodded. “All right, I will accompany you two, just for a short time,” she conceded._

_Marik was so happy he wanted to jump up and down and race around in circles, but resisted that urge, instead allowing a small smile to escape his lips. “I’m glad. Trust me, Odion is very nice.”_

_“Well then, I look forward to meeting him. You lead the way.”_

_“You bet.” Marik and Ishizu left the city with Keren following behind. She made sure to stay close by so she wouldn’t get lost. Before they could get very far, a man with dark tanned skin, dressed in a cloak and a turban wrapped around his head appeared in front of them. He had a stony expression on his face and a key shaped pendant hung from his neck. Keren shivered, feeling slightly unnerved from the way he undressed the trio with his blue-green eyes. She dropped her eyes to the floor so he wouldn’t see her discomfort._

_“The pharaoh will soon return to this world. Prepare for him,” said the cloaked man. His voice was just as stoic as his expression._

_Keren jerked her head back up, freezing in place for a moment before letting out a slight gasp. “Pharaoh?” she questioned. Ever since she and her parents migrated to Egypt, she had heard stories of a pharaoh time and time again who once saved the world during his reign. ‘Could he be the same one my parents and History teacher spoke of? If memory serves me correctly, he is nameless for now.’ It was then she realized there must be more to her new “friends” than she knew._

_Marik gaped at the stranger a few times, unable to say anything as the questions he had eluded his mind. His eyes then landed on the pendant around the man’s neck. ‘He holds a millennium item…who is he?’_

_Ishizu looked at the man with wide eyes. “Who are you?”_

_The stranger smiled. “Just know that I am a fellow tombkeeper as well and the tragedy that is to befall you both is the will of the pharaoh. Bear in mind that if you reject your duty, you will regret it.” With that, he disappeared._

_“Wait!” Ishizu called after him. “Don’t go! What else do you know of our clan?”_

_*Flashback ends*_

Yugi furrowed his brow knowingly when Ishizu had mentioned the encounter and warning. _“The stranger she speaks of…it must be Shadi,”_ he said to his alter ego.

 _“Yes, I agree,” responded Yami. “After all, he always appears to warn us about impending danger or if there is a disturbance in the mystic alignment.”_  He and Yugi turned from each other to face the young woman once more, having a feeling she wasn’t done with her story just yet.

“It was during our expedition I began to understand why Marik was forbidden to visit the outside world,” continued Ishizu. “Little did I know, I would pay the price for my mistake. I exposed Marik to a world he should never have seen. It caused him to reject our family duty, and his evil side grew. “ She wrung her hands, her eyes full of regret.

_*Flashback begins*_

_After Shadi had left, Marik and Ishizu began to run home, Keren following close behind. Try as they may to dismiss his words, it was easier said than done, and the fact that he left so abruptly without answering any questions only intensified their bewilderment. It was then Ishizu began to wish she and Marik were not there. ‘I have a feeling this will haunt me for a long while.’ Oddly enough, she did not regret meeting Keren, although she sensed things would turn ugly very soon._

_Marik panted several times, feeling slightly out of breath from running so fast. “Ishizu, what do you think the stranger meant when he warned us? What is this will of the pharaoh he speaks of?”_

_“Marik!” Ishizu yelled out of the blue. She stopped running, turned around and rested her hands on his shoulders, making him stop as well. “You mustn’t speak of the pharaoh right now! Coming up here was a terrible mistake. Forget all that you saw, forget about the stranger and let’s go home!!” She turned around to leave._

_The young boy blinked several times upon hearing how tense and panicked his sister sounded. He had thoughts of asking her what was up, but didn’t want to put her more on edge than she already was. ‘If the stranger got to her, I can’t say I blame her. He gave me the heebie-jeebies as well.’ He just nodded and glanced over his shoulder at Keren. “Come on, Keren, let’s go.”_

_Keren looked flustered for a brief moment before agreeing, “All right.”  She followed the two Egyptians as they continued to make their way home, all the while pondering everything that had happened in town. ‘Well…that was quite an interesting turn of events…but unexpected…I still have yet to be able to wrap my mind around it all.’_

_Soon, the trio was approaching the desert area that led to the underground dwelling, the sun shining brighter than it had been earlier. Keren placed a hand to her forehead to avoid being blinded, although she was used to the scorching rays and humidity._

_By then, Marik’s mood had taken a nosedive. For him the visit ended much too soon and on top of that, not finding a friend his own age was a little disappointing. ‘I suppose Keren is better than no one at all, even though she would end up being Ishizu’s friend more than mine. Sometimes I hate the fact that I give in so easily.’ He hung his head, looking forlorn as he dragged his feet towards the entrance. “Sister, why do we have to go back to the darkness? It just isn’t fair.”_

_Ishizu let out a sigh, trying to hide her frustration with the constant questioning. “I know, Marik, but it isn’t our choice.”_

_Marik let out another dejected sigh. “I know.” He ran a hand through his cornsilk hair and wandered over to the stone wall._

_Ishizu looked at him as if he had lost his mind. “What do you think you’re doing, Marik?”_

_“I just need a moment to think about something.”_

_Ishizu opened her mouth to object, but Keren shook her head. She looked at the older girl in surprise. “Let’s give him a few minutes alone,” advised Keren. “He probably needs a bit of time to process this.”_

_The tan-skinned young woman looked a bit unsure, but she nodded. “You’re probably right.”_

_Marik turned to give Keren a grateful smile, and then sat on the stone wall, ignoring the discomfort it was causing him. He held the picture of the motorcycle in his lap, staring at it longingly. ‘Someday I will ride one of these…I’ll ride right out of the darkness below. I’ll finally be free, and no one will be able to stop me…not my father, not some stupid pharaoh, no one! I will be in control of my own destiny.’ His lips curled into a small impish grin and before he could stop himself, he let out a quiet chuckle._

_“Marik, you’ve sat there for long enough!” Ishizu called out, interrupting the boy’s thoughts. “It is time to go.” She and Keren headed over to the entrance._

_“I’m coming!” The young boy lazily climbed off the stone wall, making it look like she had interrupted something important, but in all honesty, he was more than happy to get off since the rocks were really making his buttocks sore, not to mention he looked forward to having Keren meet Odion. He joined his sister and Keren, making motorcycle engine noises as the three of them walked down the steps together._

_“Remember, we can’t wake Father,” Ishizu reminded her younger brother, doing her best to drown out the noises._

_“Don’t worry, I won’t. I would never dream of it. I know how much he hates his rest being disturbed.” Marik tilted his head, spotting a peculiar looking reel with a rope wound around it. “What’s that thing up there, sis?” he asked, stopping in his tracks and standing still._

_Ishizu stopped as well and looked at the reel Marik had pointed out, letting out a gasp. ‘That must be an alarm…I hadn’t seen it in the dark…Father must have put it there to act as a notification when we leave the tomb.’ The guilt she had been feeling multiplied tenfold as the realization hit her and a look of horror appeared on her features. She felt cold inside and several knots formed in her stomach._

_Marik glanced over at his sister with concern etched on his face when he saw how scared she looked. “Ishizu, what’s the matter?”_

_Ishizu couldn’t answer. She was too busy screaming, ‘What have I done?’ in her head. “Oh no!” She began to quickly run down the steps._

_Marik ran after her, his heart pounding loudly. The suspense was driving him insane. “Please, tell me what’s going on! Is Father going to be angry with us?”_

_Keren wore a grim expression on her face as she followed Marik and Ishizu. ‘Something must be seriously wrong for Ishizu to be so frantic.’  A voice inside her head was telling her to stop and turn around while she still had the chance. ‘No…I should stay and stick it out...they may need my help.’_

_“We have to go back to our beds!” was all Ishizu would respond. She, Marik and Keren hurried to the bedroom. The sheets on Marik’s bed were rolled back, revealing a pillow of some sort. They also heard some screams of pain. When they looked to see why, their frantic expressions turned into horror. Keren nearly fainted._

_Mr. Ishtar was beating Odion with a whip. The lashes were so vicious that the young man’s clothing ripped and his bleeding wounds were visible. The tattooed face young man collapsed from the pain. Mr. Ishtar stood over him, breathing heavily._

_“Odion!” Marik ran over to his adopted older brother and knelt next to him._

_Odion was starting to lose consciousness. “Master Marik…I’m sorry I let you down. I tried my best…”_

_“I know.” Marik bent over and hugged his protector, not caring that blood was getting on his clothes._

_Mr. Ishtar turned to face his two children with a dark look on his face. “Marik! Ishizu! You know you were forbidden to ever leave underground! I have punished Odion for allowing you two to disobey me! Now, who is this little girl? I didn’t recall giving you permission to invite anyone into our home!” The older man rudely pointed to Keren, not caring that she was a long shot from being a small child at seventeen._

_Keren looked away so she wouldn’t have to face the surly man. She didn’t see how he and Marik were related at all. ‘Hmm…if the gentleman is so angry, maybe I should leave, but I still want to meet Odion. What should I do?’_

_Marik squirmed nervously. He wasn’t sure how to explain to his father who the teenager was without making him angrier, but he knew he would never get away with lying, either. He gulped._

_“Answer me!” barked Mr. Ishtar, lashing at the ground with his whip._

_Marik started trembling and the palms of his hands began to sweat. He looked into his father’s eyes and saw fury in them. He peered down at his feet, unable to bear it. “Her name is Keren. She is a new friend and Ishizu and I brought her here to meet Odion.”_

_“I-It’s all right. I will leave if you want me to,” stammered Keren, getting the feeling she was not welcome. “I never meant to intrude.”_

_Mr. Ishtar studied the teenager before him. By her clothing he could tell she was a foreigner. “You should never have come here! I will not have outsiders in my home!”_

_Keren was stunned. She had never met anyone quite as mean as this man before. ‘I knew this was not a good idea.’ So she would at least be out of his sight, she went into a corner and crouched down as low as she could. ‘Maybe he’ll be gone soon. ‘_

_The old man turned to face Marik and Ishizu, gnashed his teeth and glowered at them. “So not only did you wander the surface, but you befriended an outsider, too??! I will not tolerate such treason! You two will be severely punished!” He took out the whip, preparing to give them a beating._

_Marik, who was indignant at the treatment both Keren and Odion had received, decided he had enough of his father’s harsh behavior. A sharp pain shot through his head and he clutched it, groaning in pain._

_Ishizu, concerned, came over to her brother and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. “Marik? Are you all right?”_

_Most of Marik’s cornsilk hair levitated so that it looked spiky, and he gave an evil chuckle. He caught the whip and held it in place as the senior Ishtar lashed at him._

_Mr. Ishtar tried to yank it back, but his son’s grip was too strong. “You dare to resist my punishment?”_

_“You don’t scare me anymore,” said Marik in a deep, sinister voice._

_Ishizu took her hands off of Marik’s shoulders, unable to believe his change in behavior. No one had ever dared to show disrespect to their father before. And she was not sure what to make of his levitated hair, either.”Marik, what do you think you’re doing?” She hated to think of how much trouble the young boy would be in for his insolent behavior._

_“From now on, these items are mine!” declared Dark Marik, wandering over to where the millennium rod and necklace were._

_The former tombkeeper too was stunned by his son’s aggressive behavior but he would not be deterred. “Marik, you will inherit those when the time is right and no sooner!”_

_“Why don’t you keep quiet, old man? I’m making my own rules now!” The possessed young boy bent over and picked up the rod._

_“Marik! I command you to cease this foolishness at once and put that rod down!!” ordered the older man in his authoritative voice._

_Dark Marik turned to face his father. “What if I don’t? You can do nothing against me, you foolish old man!”_

_“Marik! For the last time, put the rod down!”_

_Dark Marik did not retort anything this time. Instead, he emitted some power from the item, blasting his father against the wall. “Oh my son...” the elderly man groaned._

_Ishizu’s eyes became as wide as saucers. This cruel person just could not be her brother. “Marik! Stop this madness right now!”_

_Dark Marik had just witnessed the power of the rod and it felt good. He was not going to allow anyone to oppose him. “This does not concern you, Ishizu!” He zapped his sister against the wall with the rod._

_“You’re not Marik,” uttered the young teen, groaning in pain._

_Dark Marik chuckled. “Very perceptive. Now Father, it’s time for you to be silenced forever! The future is mine!” He pulled out the dagger part of the rod and walked over to his father, plunging the dagger into the old man’s chest. Mr. Ishtar let out a cry of agony as he slid down and bled to death._

_The possessed young boy let out a sadistic laugh at his accomplishment. ‘That’s right, die, you old fool.’ After his laughter died down, he peered down at the tattooed face young man, whose blood loss left him barely conscious. A sneer spread across his lips. “It’s time for me to destroy my past.” He walked over to Odion and pulled out the dagger portion of the rod again._

_Odion slowly opened his eyes. Things were a bit blurry at first, but after awhile, he clearly saw his younger brother standing over him pointing the sharp edge of the rod at him. “No…Master...you need me to protect you…” he muttered._

_The evil essence faded, enabling Marik to return to normal. With a look of horror on his face, he dropped the rod, which made a clanging sound when it hit the stony tiles. He gazed around the room, freezing when he saw his father slumped down with his back against the wall. “Father!” He raced over to the man and hugged him fiercely. “Father, wake up!” he cried. There was no response from the old man. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was cold to the touch. Marik’s heart dropped in his stomach as he realized the ugly truth…his father was dead. His lower lip began to tremble. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What have I done?!” he wailed before breaking into hysterical sobs. Although the elder had been brutal and unnecessarily so, he still had love for him._

_Odion rose to his feet and dashed over to his younger brother, using his bound hands to pull him away from his dead father. Marik turned around in his arms and buried his head in his chest, weeping bitterly. He held him close to him, just allowing him to let out his anguished feelings. “Shhhh…calm down, sir…it’s going to be all right,” he whispered soothingly._

_Marik’s cries gradually subsided, turning into sniffling. “What happened?” he asked through his tears._

_“Never mind that…you will be fine.”_

_Keren came out of her hiding spot, thinking it was probably safe now. She had heard all the screaming and crying, along with the spine chilling laughter, but she didn’t dare be a witness to any of it. Dealing with Mr. Ishtar’s hostile attitude was bad enough. ‘Speaking of which, where is he? I thought I heard him screaming…’ She looked around the bedroom to see a crying Marik being consoled by some young man. She let out a horrified gasp at seeing the old man’s limp, lifeless body and the blood stained wall. A sharp pain pierced her chest, forcing her to look away from the gruesome scene. She spotted Ishizu leaning against the wall, who looked extremely shaken, but otherwise unharmed. She raced over to her. “Ishizu, what’s going on? I mean, I have a vague idea, but I don’t want to draw the wrong conclusion.”_

_“Father has died,” the young teen answered gravely._

_Keren’s face turned pale. “Ooooh…so that’s what has Marik so distressed…” she realized in a low voice. She knew not to ask how it happened since the wound was very fresh, not to mention it wasn’t her concern. “I’m so sorry…” While she found the old man’s behavior to be positively atrocious, it was not within her nature to wish pain and suffering on others._

_Ishizu made an effort to give a weak smile, although she was sure it looked pitiful. “Thank you for your condolences. I appreciate it very much.”_

_“Think nothing of it. The pleasure is mine. I know what it is like to lose a parent,” responded Keren, doing her best to keep her voice steady. “Also, I am here to help if you need me.”_

_Ishizu was about to thank her when all of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice saying, “Things are about to go on a downward spiral.” She and Keren both glanced up to see that Shadi had returned._

_Marik, still in Odion’s arms, whirled around sharply, his body stiffening upon hearing Shadi’s voice again. Letting out a loud scream, he belted out, “The stranger!! Stay away!” He gripped Odion’s garment tightly and gazed at Shadi with wide scared eyes, trembling._

_Shadi merely dismissed the young man’s fear of him, for he had grown used to it. “Your father’s demise was necessary for the pharaoh’s return. Now you must continue your task to wait for him.”  In a flash, he disappeared._

_Marik’s eyes glazed over as he stared at the spot the mysterious stranger stood. “Wait! What do you mean by that?”  He clenched his teeth, letting out several grunts before facing his elder brother again, lightly facepalming. “Oh, I almost forgot. Ishizu and I brought someone here for you to meet.”_

_Odion quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”_

_Marik nodded. “We met her during our trip outside. I’m not sure if she is still here, though. Father may have scared her off.”_

_“Ah. Well, that’s a shame. I would have loved to meet her.”_

_“There is no need to worry. I’m still here.”_

_Both Odion and Marik looked up. The young woman was standing next to Ishizu. Marik breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Thank the gods.’  He broke out of Odion’s embrace and gestured for her to join them. She did just that.  Marik turned to his brother and took him by his bound hands to lead him over to Keren. “Odion, I want you to meet Keren. Keren, this is my big brother Odion.”_

_Keren nodded slightly before giving the young man eye contact. His eyes met hers. Despite his somber exterior, she could see that his eyes were filled with kindness.  She felt her heart beginning to race. ‘Oh my, his eyes are expressive and beautiful…wait, stop it, girl! You are just getting to know him!’ She waited for her conscience to fall silent and her heartbeat to calm down before drawing in a deep breath. “I am pleased to meet you, Odion.”_

_“Likewise, Keren. I must say, though, if I had my way, I would not want you to see me in such a battered and bruised state…especially someone as attractive as yourself.” Odion gave her an apologetic smile, although he found no humor in his predicament._

_Keren’s face turned bright red at the compliment. She forced a shy smile. “Well, thank you, kind sir.” Her smile then faded and she looked serious. “There is no need to apologize. I understand, and I can help.”_

_*Flashback ends*_

_‘Wow…now that’s quite the first meeting…I must say Keren is strong for not being frightened away by Marik’s prick of a father.’_ The retelling of the first encounter between Keren and Odion had made Vicki’s heart turn into mush. She let out a wistful sigh, hoping her first meeting with her destined soulmate would be just as memorable.

Yugi listened whilst Ishizu concluded her story, looking thoughtful as he absorbed it all. _‘Marik’s anger and hatred must have fed the darkness inside. Everything makes sense now…Keren’s role in all of this…even the curse he kept speaking about.’_ He wasn’t sure how long it would take for him to forgive the misdeeds, but at the same time he knew he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel an ounce of sympathy for his foe.

Joey gave the young woman an incredulous look. “Sorry, lady, but while I enjoyed hearing how you and your folks met Keren, if you’re trying to make me feel bad for Marik because he grew into an evil nutcase, it ain’t working. Look. He trapped Mai’s mind in the Shadow Realm, and she’s living her worst nightmares. I won’t rest until he pays!”  He clenched a fist and punched the palm of his other hand.

“Joeyyy…” warned Serenity, shooting the blonde a disapproving look.

Joey looked sheepish. “Sorry, sis. I guess I kind of got carried away there…but still, I’m not gonna let him off so easily.”  

Ishizu sighed heavily, realizing just how headstrong the blonde was and it would take awhile before he was able to let his grudge go. On the other hand, she knew it was best not to push the issue since he did have his reasons. _‘I just hope he won’t allow his anger to consume him.’_   She faced the spiky haired teen. “Yugi…” she began, shrugging off Joey’s animosity. “There is a way to destroy the evil within Marik without destroying the good.”

“I would like to be able to do that. I really would. The question is, how should I go about it?”  Yugi wasn’t trying to be a pessimist or discourage the woman, but he did want to be realistic.

“I have come to realize that Keren and I cannot save him alone. We will need help, including yours,” replied Ishizu.  “As the pharaoh’s vessel, you have the power to discover the best way.”

Yugi still looked unsure, but he nodded, seeing the direness of the situation. “All right. I’ll do my best.”

“I will help as well,” piped up Vicki, adjusting the pillow beneath her as it was starting to fall out from behind the chair’s back.

Everyone, including Ishizu, looked up at her in surprise, not expecting her to say that.

Vicki began to collect her thoughts, realizing that an explanation was obviously in order. _‘Hopefully they won’t think I’m a loony.’_ She focused her attention on everyone, but mostly Ishizu. “While I am not about to just brush everything under the rug, I can see how difficult this has been for you. I want things to return to normalcy for you.”   

Ishizu was quiet for a moment before her face finally relaxed into a reserved smile, happy that she was receiving some support. “Thank you for understanding.”

“No problem, doll. I am always glad to give a helping hand to someone who needs it.”

“That I can tell, and it will take you very far in life.”

 _“Attention, duelists! Lights will be out in 2 minutes!”_  Roland’s voice blared. _“You will all be awoken by an alarm first thing tomorrow morning!”_

Joey stretched his arms above his head. “Well, guys, I guess it’s time to go hit the sack.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Tristan. He then got a sneaky grin on his face and shifty eyes. “I especially look forward to crashing into Joey’s suite.”

Joey whipped his head around sharply, giving the pointy-haired teen a “don’t even think about it” look. “What are you talking about, Tristan?” he demanded to know, raising his voice slightly.  Not that he had issues sharing, but he didn’t like how the young man more or less took over the room.

“Awww come on,” dragged Tristan, brushing his friend’s annoyance off. “Your room is like a palace. You won’t even know I’m there.” 

“Oh, I’ll know. I’ll know by the smell,” Joey reminded him in a smart aleck way. _‘Oh, just give it a rest. He is a friend and there is no other place for him to sleep.’_  He clenched his teeth, wishing his conscience would be quiet but deep down he knew it spoke the truth. _‘However, he had better not try anything funny or he’ll be sorry.’_  He glanced over at his sister, forgetting the squabble with Tristan. “Well, Serenity, sweet dreams. “

“You, too, big brother. Get some rest.”

“I will most certainly try,” said Joey with a nod. “Yuge and I will need all the rest we can get just in case one of us has to duel Marik.” He got a wide grin on his face, hoping it would be him. _‘I have to say, though, Yugi giving him a beat down would be awesome, too.’_

Serenity gave her brother a funny look. She knew he had the tendency to get ahead of himself. “Oh Joey...question. How do you know you and Yugi won’t be dueling each other in the finals instead of dueling Marik?”

“Eh?”  Joey’s grin faltered and was replaced by a look of fear. “Watch what you say, sis, you’re gonna jinx us!” he yelled, at which she giggled. He had every intention of dueling his best friend, but not just yet.

Ishizu cleared her throat as she fixed her eyes upon Yugi. “Yugi, there is something I must give to you. “

“Oh?” The young man tilted his head to the side, his eyes full of curiosity. “You do?”

“Yes,” answered the young woman. A chuckle was threatening to escape, but she bit it back. “It is a powerful object I no longer have any use for.”

Yugi’s brow furrowed slightly. “Thanks…what is it?” He sounded mildly surprised.

Ishizu reached behind her neck and proceeded to unlatch the necklace she wielded since she was a teenager. “It was my task to guard the necklace until the pharaoh’s return, and now that he is here, it is now time to give it up. You see, it has not shown me the future beyond my victory over Kaiba. Take it,” she said, finally getting the antique jewelry loose and handing it to the spiky haired teen, who looked mystified as he slowly accepted the item. “My task is complete.”

Yugi fingered the necklace in his hands whilst examining it.   _‘Perhaps this will make it a little easier to try to spare Marik’s good side…I wonder what Yami thinks. I want to make sure we’re in agreement first.’_  He made a mental note to speak to Yami before going to sleep and then looked up at Ishizu. “Thank you again.”

Ishizu smiled slightly. “The pleasure is all mine.”

Yugi nodded and turned to see if Joey was ready to leave, knowing it was about time for the lights to be turned off. He spotted the blonde heading towards the exit with Tristan and Duke. He started to follow them, glancing over his shoulder at his friends. “Well, good night, guys.”

“See you in the morning,” answered Tèa.

“Try and get some sleep,” said Serenity.

“Yes, it has been such a long day,” Vicki added, stifling a yawn. She got up and went to check to see if Mai had anything to make tea. _‘If only this hadn’t happened…oh well. She won’t mind…knowing her, she would have insisted I drink a cup of hot tea for my throat.’_

“Good night,” the boys called over their shoulders as they exited the room.

Ishizu gave a brief curtsy to the girls. “Good evening to you.” She walked out of the room.

Tèa took the opportunity to go after Ishizu while the door was still open. Lucky for her, the woman was not out of earshot as of yet. “Ishizu, wait up!”

“Huh?” The young woman stopped in her tracks, turning around slightly.

“I have a question for you. If Yugi defeats the dark force possessing Marik, does that mean the world will be safe from danger? Tell me, is there another threat we don’t know about?”  Tèa knew she was babbling, but she couldn’t help it. Not knowing much was driving her insane. _‘Besides, with all that’s happened, we can’t guarantee that another tragedy won’t strike.’_

Ishizu made a “hmmm” sound whilst frowning in thought. “I’m not sure, but Yugi possesses the power to discover those answers. Have a blessed evening, Tèa.”  She walked away.

Tèa watched her leave for a bit. “See you later, Ishizu.”  Before she could head back to the room, what was left of Marik’s original self materialized inside her body. She let out a soft grunting noise as her eyes went blank.  _“Ha! I won’t be discarded that easily. That fiend may have taken over my body, but a portion of my spirit lives within you, Tèa. Please, take me to Odion’s room. I must speak with Keren.”_  He guided the brunette to his elder brother’s room.

 

Keren sat by Odion’s bedside, wiping off a bead of sweat from his forehead with a damp cloth. There hadn’t been any noticeable changes in his condition as of yet, which was to be expected since the doctor had said the young man might be comatose for 24-48 hours. She placed the towel back inside the container of water and rubbed her hands together, letting out a sigh. _‘I guess I will just have to be patient and continue tending to him. I can only hope his condition doesn’t worsen.’_  Her eyes grew misty at the thought of losing him.   _‘Pull yourself together! Worrying isn’t going to help him. You have to remain optimistic!’_  Although such scoldings from her conscience normally made her cringe, she took it in stride as she knew the reminder was well needed.  

The cold air in the room was beginning to lull her to sleep. Just as her eyes were closing down, she heard the sound of the door sliding open and footsteps, jarring her awake. Before she had time to wonder who it was, a vaguely familiar female’s voice spoke, “Keren.”  

Keren turned around slightly to see who had entered. Standing in the room was Tèa. At first the young woman had to quirk an eyebrow since she didn’t know the girl well at all, only that she was one of Yugi’s friends. She frowned when she noted there was next to no emotion in Tèa’s eyes. “Tèa? Is there something I can help you with? Why do you look so dazed?”

“I am not Tèa. It’s me, Marik,” corrected mind controlled Tèa. A silhouette of Marik’s good side appeared next to the teen girl to provide proof.

Keren’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped open slightly. “Marik? But how can that be? Your dark side had completely taken over your body.”

Normal Marik gave a small cocky smirk. “That is true. However, shortly after the first duel, I transferred a portion of my spirit into Tèa’s mind. At first I intended to control her mind in order to trick her into helping my plan to eliminate the pharaoh, but that has all changed.” His smirk faded and he looked serious.

Keren cocked an eyebrow slightly. “Oh?  If you don’t mind me asking, what changed your mind?”  She had an idea, but she wanted to be sure it was for the reason she thought. _‘If it is, then that means things are about to improve. I must admit, his backup plan is clever.’_

“It was hearing Ishizu tell the story about our past for the second time while occupying Tèa’s mind. I didn’t want to believe it when she first showed me, but with my dark side in control of my body, I am now ready to come to grips with it.” The young man paused, trying to think of what he should say next. Over the years it had become difficult for him to admit he was wrong, but he knew it was part of the process of stepping on the right path again. He took a deep, shaky breath. “Keren, I am truly sorry for how I disrespected you. From this moment forward, I will treat you like the sister figure I originally viewed you as.”

Keren felt her heart melting at his words, especially when he admitted to seeing her as family. For as long as she had known him, he had never outwardly said so before. _‘I wonder what other feelings he kept buried deep within him due to his desire for power. I suppose time will tell.’_   She smiled warmly at the cornsilk blonde. “That’s very kind of you to say. I also see you as family…like the younger brother I never had. And you’re forgiven. You have no idea how long I have been awaiting your apology.”

Marik gave her an apologetic look. “I can imagine and that’s why I didn’t want to wait a minute longer. I also want you to know when you were hurt by my rare hunters, my concern for you was genuine.”

The young woman nodded. “That I do know. The fact that you saved my life proved it and I knew your caring side still existed.”

Marik smiled at how forgiving the woman was. Somehow he had a feeling making peace with her would be easy, as well as with Odion, and Ishizu. His smile disappeared when he remembered he had loads more people to deliver apologies to—some of whom wouldn’t be as forgiving. _‘Never mind about that. It still must be said, and I do not expect their forgiveness right away. Even if they are unable to forgive me, I can have the satisfaction knowing I did my part.’_ He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, thinking he would cross that bridge when it came. “I see you are taking care of Odion. Excellent. I was going to ask you specifically to protect him from my dark half, but I see that isn’t necessary.”

Keren glanced down at her lap, then at the essence of Marik’s good half. “Yes. I suspected your dark side would murder him as soon as he had the chance, and I couldn’t allow that.”

“That was my greatest fear as well.” Marik then looked somewhat wistful, for he knew Odion’s accident happened because of him—his selfish desires. “As much as it pains me that I am unable to assist, I know Odion is safe in your and Ishizu’s hands. I want you to promise me something.”

Keren tilted her head to the side, giving a curious frown. “What is it?”

“I intend to banish the evil controlling my body, but in case I am unsuccessful or I have to give up my own life in the process, I want you and Ishizu to look after Odion for me.”

“Of course we will.” Keren’s tone of voice then became stern, though it was still gracious. “However, don’t ever speak of sacrificing your life. You _will_ succeed, and remember, you are not alone in this battle. You have me and Ishizu, and although Odion has yet to regain consciousness, he is with you in spirit.”  She spoke slowly so the young man saw how serious she was.

“Keren…” Marik began in a surprised tone, biting back a gulp. However, even he knew not to protest. He went quiet as he considered everything the woman said. He did want to make it through the battle alive, but he wasn’t sure what his chances were, given how powerful his evil counterpart was. _‘She is right about one thing…I cannot fight this battle alone.’_ He smiled a little. “Thank you…for both your help and confidence.”

“Of course.”

“I shall be heading off now, but know that it has been a pleasure conversing with you. Goodnight.”  The remains of Marik’s weaker half disappeared into Tèa’s body once again and led her out of the room, feeling as if a burden had been released.  He walked down the still and quiet halls with a meditative expression on his face. _‘Now, who shall I have assist me in reclaiming my body? It must be someone who is competent and dependable.’_   He had thoughts about using the millennium ring to awaken Bakura from his coma and luring out the dark spirit, since they had joined forces before, but then recalled how sloppily he dueled against the pharaoh. He shook his head, deciding the tombrobber was too reckless. His mind then landed on Yugi and his counterpart, Yami, the other possible choices. He got an uneasy feeling in his chest and stomach at the thought of facing them. He made Tèa stop walking and had her lean against the wall. _‘Hmmm...I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. I had every intention of making amends with those two, but not so soon, although I probably **should**. But it seems as if there is no other choice. According to what Ishizu said, they have the power to defeat my dark half, and as much as I hate to admit it, she’s right.’_   He breathed out a deep sigh. _‘There is only one thing left to do.’_   Swallowing his pride, he re-entered Tèa’s mind, making his way to Yugi’s room.


	45. Chapter 45

Yugi finally drifted off to sleep after spending a bit of time pouring his heart out to the ancient pharaoh about his concerns and troubles. It was a relief that Yami hadn’t objected to the idea of freeing Marik from the darkness. He felt the eyes of his friend watching over him, making sure he rested peacefully.  He was unsure if he would be able to with everything that had happened thus far. _‘I know I should have more faith, but what if we fail to defeat Marik or save his good side? I would hate to think of what could happen then.’_  He sleepily reached a hand up to his face to wipe the tearstained area.

All of a sudden there was a faint sound of footsteps outside his room door. He stirred a bit, but otherwise ignored it, thinking it was just Roland on his night stroll doing a check to make sure everyone was inside their rooms. Just as he was falling into a deeper slumber, the door opened. In walked Tèa with a somber look on her face. She cleared her throat softly.

Yugi awoke and sat up with a start, letting out a soft groan. His eyes widened with shock to see his childhood friend, only for a frown to cross his features when he noted how different her eyes and expression looked. He also felt the energy in the room changing. “Tèa, is something wrong? It’s kind of late, especially for you.” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 _‘Hehe...if he only knew.’_ “Tèa” ignored the question, instead studying the young man. “Yes, forgive me for disturbing your rest.  However, I must speak to the pharaoh. It’s very important.” A silhouette of the young man appeared next to her. He crossed his fingers and closed his eyes for several minutes, saying a silent prayer that his longtime foe wouldn’t be wrathful or vengeful if he appeared. _‘Ra knows how much I deserve it, but I would at least like a chance to redeem myself.’_  

For a moment, Yugi had a confused frown on his face until he realized what was going on. _‘Marik must be in control of Tèa’s mind.’_  He hesitated, not sure whether he should trust the tombkeeper or not. Luckily, the spirit of the ancient pharaoh was still sitting on the bed. He turned to face him, asking, _“What do you think, Yami? Do you think we can trust him not to try anything?”_

_Yami furrowed his brow in thought. “I think we should at least hear what he has to say…give him a chance to explain himself. I see no harm in it. After all, I do not sense any evil.”_

_“All right.”_  Yugi turned back to face Marik/Tèa and gave a light nod before placing his hands by his puzzle, belting out, “YU-GI-OH!”  A golden light from the puzzle swallowed him up, leaving in place the former king of Egypt. He undressed the possessed young girl with his trademark intense gaze. Marik managed to hold back a shiver, but just barely. _‘Ridiculous! Why am I intimidated by his stare now?’_  

 After exchanging a lengthy stare with the young man, Yami finally spoke.  “What is it, Marik?”  His tone was all-business, yet free of any hostility.

What was left of Marik’s original self breathed a soft sigh of relief that the ancient ruler was actually going to listen to him. Even so, he gulped and squirmed a bit as he gathered his thoughts. “I have a small favor to ask of you.”

Yami’s brow furrowed heavily. “What is that?” he asked with a bit of skepticism in his voice. He certainly hoped it wasn’t some sort of ruse to make him hand over his millennium puzzle. _‘Don’t think that way...listen carefully before drawing any conclusions,’_ advised a voice inside his head.

Marik didn’t seem to be fazed, since he more or less expected Yami to be mistrustful. The fact that he didn’t say “absolutely not” gave him a small glimmer of hope. _‘Even so, it would be foolish to expect him to forgive me promptly.’_ He drew in a deep breath. “As you are fully aware, I have lost complete control of my body due to the darkness controlling me, so I was forced to take refuge within Tèa’s body in order to speak to you. I tried to regain control numerous times, but to no avail.” He spoke cautiously, wanting the ancient pharaoh to know he was no longer acting out of malice.

Yami nodded in understanding before saying, “Go on.”

“Like Ishizu had said, it was my hatred for the task of protecting your tomb that created my dark side. For years I blamed you for my father’s death. I now realize you were not at fault and I was the one responsible, although I had no knowledge of the dark presence, and I had a severe memory lapse during the time of the incident. My sister and Keren revealed the truth to me before Odion’s match with Joey, but I didn’t want to believe or accept it at that time. However, I’ve come to grips with it and I now wish to own up to all my transgressions. “ 

Yami remained quiet, keeping his expression stoic whilst searching the young man’s eyes to determine whether he was sincere or not. He felt a small smile escaping upon noticing there was no deceit in them, but genuine remorse.

Marik’s voice became low as he concluded, “I understand if you’re furious and are having a difficult time forgiving me, but please, I need your help to reclaim my body and destroy my dark half before he becomes too powerful. Give me a chance to prove to you how sorry I am. I will do all I can to redeem myself. “  He stopped, realizing how desperate he sounded, and almost wanted to laugh at himself, considering in the past if anyone had told him he would be begging his enemy’s forgiveness, he would have scoffed at that. _‘He must find me pathetic. However, I cannot lie to myself any longer.’_  He looked down at his feet, then back up, surprise appearing on his features to see that the pharaoh’s eyes were not filled with rage like he had anticipated they would be.  Instead, they had softened quite a bit. _‘I can’t believe this…after everything I had done to cause him pain and suffering, he doesn’t seem angry in the least.’_  

“Of course I’ll help,” responded the ancient pharaoh, remembering his discussion with Yugi earlier. Then, as if he had read what was on the tombkeeper’s mind, he continued, “As for redeeming yourself, you have already begun the process. As far as I’m concerned, you have been punished harshly enough, so it isn’t necessary for you to feel my wrath. I can see you are truly contrite.”

Marik’s eyes widened with shock, but at the same time a wave of relief washed over him at the fact that the pharaoh understood and was willing to spare him. His chest also felt a bit lighter, as if it were releasing another burden that had plagued him ever since he had succumbed to the darkness. He smiled a bit before saying, “Thank you. I shall take my leave now, but we will meet again very soon and make plans. “

Yami nodded. “All right. That’s fine.”                  

“Farewell.” The essence of Marik’s weaker half materialized back into Tèa’s mind, ushering the girl out of the room. _‘Well…that went much better than I thought it would. I know it is a bit too soon for friendship, but so far this is a wonderful start to being on amicable terms.’_

Once Marik/Tèa had left, Yami sat down on the unmade bed, mulling over his conversation with the cornsilk blonde young man. _‘Well...it looks as if our task has become more challenging…we have to find a way to save Marik and defeat the evil within him.’_ While it was not a part of his original plan, he remembered Ishizu’s wish and had no qualms honoring it, not to mention he didn’t want Marik to suffer any longer. _‘However, it must be done as soon as possible. Enough people have gotten hurt already.’_  He disappeared, allowing Yugi to take control again.

Yugi ran a hand over his face before letting out a weary sigh. He heard his counterpart’s conversation with Marik and realized the stakes in the tournament had just increased with one more reason to win it being added. _‘There is a lot riding on my victory. As overwhelming as it feels, I have to remain strong. Marik and Ishizu are counting on me. It’s gonna be hard for me to go back to sleep, but I must try.’_   He crawled back beneath the covers and laid his head on the pillow, waiting for sleep to claim him. _‘Don’t worry, Ishizu. I will save your brother if it’s the last thing I do,’_ he mentally vowed, hugging his pillow tightly. A thought occurred to him that his decision might not sit well with the others, especially Joey. _‘Either way, I have to do it. They will eventually come to understand, at least I hope so. I know Vicki will.’_ After what seemed like an eternity of staring into the empty darkness, he dozed off, hoping nothing would interrupt his sleep this time. He needed all the rest he could get in order to be at his best for his duels the next day.

Most of the other finalists were settled into their beds. Tristan and Duke were crammed into the king sized bed with Joey, who was snoring like a freight train. The pointy haired teen groaned in his sleep as if to say, _‘This is just great. I won’t get any sleep if he keeps it up.’_   He lazily lifted his head up and reached over to shake Joey’s shoulder.

Joey stopped snoring and turned over, groaning before looking at his friend through half-lidded eyes. “What?” he asked groggily.

“Keep it down!” hissed Tristan. “I bet everyone on this blimp can hear you!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” the blonde muttered. He rolled over and closed his eyes again.

Tristan just shook his head and laid back down. He couldn’t help but feel a little peeved at Roland and Kaiba for not having rooms for the non-duelists. _‘I just know if Joey snores again, I’m gonna kick him out of this bed.’_

Joey slept soundly for a couple of minutes until all of a sudden he grew restless beneath the covers, tossing and turning the way he would when having a dream. “Who you calling Monkey-boy, Kaiba?” he mumbled in his sleep. “No one speaks that way to Joey Wheeler!” He did an uppercut as if he wanted to hit Kaiba, only he ended up striking Tristan in the jaw instead. The pointy-haired teen grimaced, letting out a pain-filled grunt at the sharp blow. Joey let out a deep breath. “That’s right.”  

_*Dream sequence begins*_

_The infuriating image faded into white and Mai materialized before him. He got a big grin on his face as he greeted, “Hey Mai.”_

_Mai flashed a bright smile at her male companion. “Hello, Joey.”_

_Joey wiped his sweaty palms on his shirt before peering down at his feet, then up at Mai. “I’m glad you’re back on your feet. I was freaking out about you. No joke.”_

_Mai’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red at that. It made her heart feel warm inside to know there was someone who cared that much about her. “Really? Thanks, Joey.” Her smile disappeared, replaced with a melancholy look. “But you’ve got bigger things to worry about than little old Mai. Don’t forget me, handsome, okay? See you later.”  With that, she faded into nothingness, bound to the Stone of Ohjat with chains just as she had been during her duel with Marik’s sinister side._

_All traces of happiness were drained from Joey’s face as he watched his friend vanish before his very eyes. “No! Wait! Don’t leave me!” he cried out in despair._  

_*Dream sequence ends*_

Joey mentally cursed, clearly disappointed that he was only dreaming. “Don’t go…I need you…Mai...I’ll get you back from the Shadow Realm…I promise.”  He rolled over on his side and tightly gripped his pillow, wishing morning would hurry up arrive so he could see who his next opponent would be. _‘I hope it’s Marik…he’s gonna get a serious beat down.’_

Mai, Odion and Bakura remained in their deep comas, whilst Serenity, Vicki and Keren were asleep in the spots they had been sitting. At one point Keren had woken up briefly to remove the tichel. She then grabbed ahold of one of Odion’s large hands and leaned forward, resting her head on top of his abdomen. His body warmth enabled her to sleep peacefully, but a large part of her longed for him to regain consciousness and wrap his arms around her. Ishizu was sound asleep, her long black hair spread across the pillow. She subconsciously heaved a loud sigh in her slumber.

Kaiba, however, was still awake, sitting at his computer desk. He didn’t seem to have any intentions of closing his work down or calling it a night. He made sure to work as quietly as he possibly could, for Mokuba was sound asleep in the chair beside him and he didn’t want to wake him up. He shot a quick glance at the young boy, letting a small smile creep upon his lips at how peaceful and innocent he looked with the trenchcoat draped over him like a blanket. He tore his eyes from his younger brother, redirecting his attention to the content on the screen.

 _‘All right, seeing as how I can understand the text on the bottom of the Winged Dragon of Ra card, there’s no need to waste time trying to translate it any longer. Something tells me there are secrets waiting to be discovered.’_  The young CEO shut down the translating program and sent an e-mail to Industrial Illusions inquiring about information in regards to the creature’s secret powers. _‘All I need is for Yugi to win the tournament as well as the Egyptian God cards so I can challenge him and win them all for myself. As much as I still hate the idea of him having the title longer, I can use it to my advantage by having him act as my guinea pig. He had better not give his championship crown to that vapid woman.’_   The fury he felt towards his defeat was still there, and he sensed there would be a long lasting grudge with Ishizu, possibly worse than his grudge with Yugi. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make any thoughts of the young woman disappear, for he knew they had the potential to spoil his night. _‘All right, let’s see…it’s time to focus.’_  

After ridding his mind of all irrelevant subjects and distractions, Kaiba put on a pensive look as he considered possible strategies to defeat Ra while he waited for Industrial Illusions to contact him with the requested information. He knew he would need a methodical method to defeat the most powerful Egyptian God monster. _‘I already know the weaknesses of Slifer and Obelisk. However, Ra is in a class by itself, so finding a weakness for it will be more of a challenge. However, that won’t stop me and I won’t rest until I do find it.’_  He tapped his chin as he mentally recounted all the best moves he was known for. _‘There are many possibilities…which one shall I use?’_  His lips slowly curled into a smile as he thought of an idea. _‘Let’s see what would happen if Ra was infected by my Crush card combo.’_ He furiously entered the query in the database out of curiosity, even though he wasn’t sure if he would use that particular method. He awaited the results with baited breath, his eyes widening in shock when they came up. _‘What?! Only a 13% chance of victory? Ra has even more power than I thought.’_   He decided that strategy was out of the question, for he wanted a full proof scheme and with such a slim chance of victory, making such a move was too risky. He muted the sound on the computer so when he got the notification for the response from Industrial Illusions, the noise wouldn’t wake up Mokuba.

Just then, a small window popped up on the right side of the screen, getting the CEO’s attention as he peered closely to see what it said. It read: **_“Mr. Seto Kaiba, you have one new message from Industrial Illusions.”_**  His eyes began to light up. He clicked on the window before it could disappear and held his breath while waiting for the e-mail to load. There was an image of the card and Instant Attack was listed as one of its secret abilities. He knitted his eyebrows together, drawing his mouth in a line. _‘I have an idea what that means. Once summoned onto the field, it can attack right away.’_ He continued to read the information that was sent, silently mouthing the words. _‘Magic cards only last for one turn and most traps are useless….interesting. ’_  He could have allowed the anger of losing Obelisk to bubble inside him all over again, but instead his lips spread into a wide grin. _‘I must win that card for myself. Once I do, I will be unstoppable!’_  He had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a loud, hearty chuckle. However, his attempt was only partially successful, and a quiet one erupted deep within his throat. He whipped his head around to see if Mokuba had woken up. Fortunately, he remained asleep, without so much of a stir. Inwardly sighing in relief, Seto turned back to face the computer screen.

Ishizu had been sleeping peacefully for awhile when all of a sudden a dream surfaced, making her moan softly.  She stirred a bit and an image of her brother Marik being burned alive appeared in her head.  She let out a gasp as she sat up, ignoring the discomfort in her chest and stomach. “Oh no…my brother…” As much as she wanted to shrug it off as being nothing more than a meaningless nightmare, the unsettling feelings were much too strong. _‘I sense something terrible will happen to Marik if he is not saved soon….that must be what the nightmare is telling me.’_

“Ishizu,” she suddenly heard a voice call out. _‘Huh?’_ Her head snapped up just as the door opened. Her brow furrowed with confusion when she saw it was Tèa walking in and standing against the wall. Not that she wasn’t happy to see the girl, but it was awfully late. “Tèa? Is something wrong?”  she asked, her voice full of concern. She thought she saw a somewhat earnest look on the brunette’s face.

“Sister, it’s me...your brother.” Tèa’s voice distorted as Marik’s good side appeared next to her.

Ishizu widened her eyes in astonishment, but they were also filled with joy. She felt like climbing out of bed and doing a happy dance, but decided it was too out of her character. “You’re Marik? Can it be?”

Marik gave a little smile, then it faded as he answered, “Yes, and I have come to ask you to move Odion to a safe place, for my dark side intends to kill him. Keren cannot watch over him on her own and she may drift off to sleep at some point, if she hasn’t already.”

The young woman let out a loud gasp, horrified at the idea of the older man being murdered in cold blood, though it came as no surprise to her. _‘Marik is right. I know Keren does her best to protect Odion, but she needs to rest as well.’_   She nodded and hurriedly climbed out of bed, slipping on her shoes. She then placed her hands on both ends of her bed and began to wheel it away before leaving the room. Marik/Tèa followed behind her, grabbing one of the ends of the bed to make pushing it a little easier for her. The two of them walked in silence for several milliseconds before the tombkeeper finally spoke.

“I’m so grateful for this opportunity to speak with you, sister, even if it is only by inhabiting Tèa’s body that I am able to. I had called out to you several times during your duel with Kaiba, but I was overpowered by my dark side.”

Ishizu lowered her eyes before giving a slight nod, looking relieved that she had not been hallucinating and her brother was still very much alive. “Yes, I did hear your cries for help. And yes, I am beyond delighted to hear from you as well. It gives me reassurance that you are all right. Not to worry, you _will_ be saved from the evil inside of you.”

Marik made an amused noise in his throat before letting his lips curl up into a wry smile. “When you say that, I feel as if it is guaranteed to happen. “  He was about to tell her about the deal he made with the pharaoh when he noticed they were standing outside Odion’s room. He stopped in his tracks, and Ishizu did as well. She took the key out, using it to open the door. As it opened, she tiptoed quietly inside the room, wheeling her bed inside next to Odion’s bed.

“I will wait outside for you,” said Marik/Tèa, deciding to give Ishizu some space.

Ishizu nodded. “All right,” she agreed, watching as the door closed. She took a moment to catch her breath and then stood several feet opposite of Keren, averting her eyes around the darkened room.

Keren was in a deep slumber, just as the cornsilk blonde had surmised. She had not moved from her position lying on Odion’s tummy. She looked content and peaceful as if nothing could dampen her spirits. Ishizu smiled a bit at the sight, not surprised in the least as she knew of the feelings the older woman and Odion shared. She felt guilt arise inside of her for what she was about to do. _‘However, I have no choice but to awake her, for Odion’s safety is at stake.’_   She went over to Keren and reached out a hand, gently shaking the woman’s shoulders.

“Hmm?” Keren stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes, blinking sleepily. Her first instinct was to chew out the person who dared to interrupt her beauty rest, but those feelings faded when she saw Ishizu standing over her. She sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “What is it? Is something wrong?” she asked, doing her best to rid her voice of the drowsiness.

“Yes. We must move Odion to a safe place, for my brother’s dark side intends to kill him,” answered Ishizu with a grave expression on her face. “He could be on his way here as we speak.”  She didn’t wish to take any chances where the tattooed face man’s welfare was concerned.

Keren felt her heart dropping, her face turning pale. “Oh no!”  Suddenly the lethargy faded and she jumped to her feet. “We must make haste.”

“That we must.” Ishizu went over to her empty bed, standing behind it. Knowing what the Egyptian had in mind, Keren joined her. _‘Pushing with one hand will be difficult, but I have to do my best.’_  The two ladies pushed the bed closer to Odion’s so it would appear as if he were sleeping in a king sized bed, making light straining noises as they did.  Ishizu glanced over at Keren, who was slightly out of breath. “Are you all right? I hope that wasn’t too much of a strain on your left hand.”

“It was a bit, but I’m fine.”

Ishizu pressed her lips together and studied the young woman for a few minutes, assessing whether she was being entirely truthful or not. “All right, then,” she finally responded, going over to one side of the bed.  She pulled the covers off of the unconscious man and then rolled down the sheets on her bed before carefully moving Odion’s body onto it. Swinging into action, Keren helped out as best as she could. The task was a bit difficult for both of them, given how muscular Odion was, but they did it. They spent some time adjusting the man’s body so it was straight and fixed properly in the bed before pulling the sheets over him.

The two ladies then rose to their full heights and let out deep breaths. Ishizu turned to Keren, whose face looked slightly flushed. She could see helping to move Odion’s body took a considerable amount of energy out of her. “The most difficult part has been taken care of, but it is not over yet. Do you think you will be able to keep going? I don’t want you to overexert yourself.”

Keren waved both of her hands in a reassuring way. “No need to worry about me. I will be fine. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get Odion to safety.” She ran a hand through her mussed hair and retrieved her tichel, draping it over her locks. “Besides, we’re only taking him a short distance away from here.” She had to admit she was glad about that.

Ishizu nodded to show she understood. “Good, let us go. I don’t wish to cut it too close.”  She placed her hand on the headboard whilst Keren grabbed the ends of the bed, and the two of them rolled it towards the exit.  Ishizu stopped long enough to use the key to open the door, and once it slid open, she took ahold of the bed again, wheeling it as Keren pulled it out to roll along. They came to a stop in front of Ishizu’s room. Ishizu took out her key again and placed it inside the key hole, pulling it out when a lime-green light flashed.  As the door slid open, both women continued their task of pushing and pulling the bed until it was against the wall.

Keren let out a satisfied sigh, pleased that everything was finally taken care of.  She wearily rubbed her forehead and the bridge of her nose. She was sure all the heavy work would be hard on her back later on, but she didn’t care. _‘Nothing is more important than protecting Odion from harm...if that demon wishes to lay a finger on him, he will have to go through me first.’_ She got a purposeful look on her face at the thought as she lazily sat on the stool next to the bed.

Ishizu took off her shoes before sitting down and stretching out her legs. She glanced over at the older woman. “Will you be all right? Because if you like, I could ask Roland for a mattress or a cot for you.”  She wanted to make sure Keren slept comfortably.

Keren hesitated for a moment before scrunching up her brow in thought.  On the one hand, she longed to feel Odion’s warmth again, but on the other hand, her back was beginning to feel a bit stiff.  Not wanting to further exacerbate the problem, she finally answered, “Well, actually, a cot would be nice.”  She looked around at all the available space. _‘Hmm...this room isn’t particularly large, but with a little rearranging, it can work.’_

Ishizu looked relieved that Keren took her up on her offer since there was only so much one could take sleeping sitting up. “All right, a cot it is, then.” She arose from her chair, slipped her shoes back on and opened the door, exiting the room to go find the henchman.

While Keren waited, she removed the tichel from her head, rested it in her lap and began to braid her hair to prevent it from getting tangled. After that was done, she picked up the tichel again, and wrapped it around her head, tying it like a scarf.

Dark Marik sat in his room, gazing into the pitch blackness and rubbing the top of his golden rod. Unlike the mortals, he saw no reason to sleep. _‘Besides, I won’t be able to rest until my thirst for world domination is quenched.’_  He grinned widely at the amount of darkness surrounding him. _‘Ah, so much darkness...this is the perfect feeling.’_

His lips spread into a malicious smirk as he pondered all the events that took place since his emergence from his weaker half’s soul. Feeling a sudden urge to cause even more destruction, his malicious smirk changed into a devious one. _‘Hmm, now that those fools are asleep, it is the perfect time to wreak some chaos. After all, there are several tasks I have yet to complete, which includes the demise of a certain someone.’_  His smirk transformed into a scowl and his eyes hardened as he thought of the moment when he was about to permanently do away with Odion, but was interrupted. He despised delays even more than his former self did. _‘I do understand there was a duel I had to partake in, but I will not tolerate any more delays. I refuse to chance that pathetic weakling waking up and restraining me again.’_   He gripped his rod tightly, his scowl melting for the smirk to return to his face. _‘Nothing will stop me now,’_ he mused to himself as his smirk grew wider.

Letting out a soft evil chuckle, the corrupted tombkeeper rose from his chair and exited the room. As he walked down the halls to make his way to Odion’s room, his smirk never wavered. He could practically feel a strong force surging through him—the power he felt whenever he disposed of his foes. _‘Soon I will be the most powerful being in the world and everyone will grovel before my might!’_  He let out another soft chuckle as he approached the man’s room, taking out his key and using it to open the door. He wasted no time entering as soon as it opened.  

Whilst walking over to the bed, Dark Marik lowered the sharp end of the rod, grinning evilly. _‘Prepare to die, Odion.’_   He froze, and his gleeful expression drained from his features, replaced with a frown. The sheets were rolled down, but there was no trace of the tattooed face man. _‘What?! He’s not here?!’_  If he hadn’t known any better, he would have thought the man awoke from his coma and went to hide, but he recalled hearing some noises and muffled voices just a few rooms down not too long ago. His confusion turned into fury when the realization hit him. “Ishizu must be behind this!” he snarled through clenched teeth. He let out a feral growl. _‘That miserable woman has gotten in my way for the last time! It’s time to put an end to it once and for all.’_  Turning around, he marched away from the bed and out of the room. With each step, the force of his anger caused the tail of his cape to flap. _‘I will deal with Ishizu later…and I think I will have some fun with that pathetic wench as well.’_ His lips quirked up slightly at both plans, as they appeased his anger considerably.

Kaiba spent more than an hour gathering all the information he needed on the Winged Dragon of Ra card. Satisfied, he exited the site and turned on the desk lamp, making sure it wasn’t too bright. He then pulled out his dueling deck and rested it on the computer desk. _‘Hmmm...I should have something here that’ll help me crush Ra.’_ He took ahold of the cards and began flipping through them, being mindful of the sleeping boy beside him.

The glare of the light pierced through Mokuba’s grey colored irises, rousing him out of his sleep. He blinked several times and let out a groan. “Seto…what are you doing up?” he inquired sleepily. “You need sleep, too. You may not be dueling anymore, but you still need to be alert for when you continue to host the tournament.”

Seto’s eyes twitched a bit at the mention that he was no longer dueling. He hated being reminded of it. He spun his chair around to face his brother.  “I may not be in the tournament anymore, but I still have important work to do. “

Mokuba tilted his head to the side. “Huh? And what is that, Seto?”

“I’m preparing a strategy to defeat Ra. I am depending on Yugi to win this tournament so I could strip him of the three Egyptian God cards. Our next destination site is another symbol of our adopted father Gozaburo and he still haunts me to this day. Once the tournament is complete, I intend to destroy the tower, which will get that scumbag out of my head for good. Now do you understand why I chose KaibaCorp Island for the next dueling site?” Without waiting for a response, the CEO continued, “Hopefully I will be able to put this entire nightmare behind me, including Ishizu humiliating me in _my_ tournament. When I win all 3 god cards, I will show the entire world that I am a far better duelist than Yugi and Ishizu could _ever_ hope to be, especially Ishizu!”  He gave a sinister sounding laugh. As soon as he calmed down, his lips curled into a smug smirk. _‘I will **never** acknowledge Ishizu as my equal or superior. Her luck will run out soon enough.’_

“Seto…” Mokuba began.  He wasn’t entirely sure what to say. He knew his elder brother felt strongly about his defeat at the hands of Ishizu and to an extent, he understood, since there was much work put into the tournament. _‘I just hope he doesn’t let his grudge against that lady drive him to insanity. After all, it’s only a game. You win some, you lose some. It was Yugi who taught me that, and I will never be able to thank him enough for helping me look at the game differently. I hope one day Seto will, too.’_

 

 

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

Kaiba stared out the window, observing as the sun illuminated the night sky, signifying it was morning. It shone brilliantly and he turned away from the glare to glance at his watch, which read five o’clock. A small smile appeared on his features. _‘Excellent. Now is the perfect time to have Roland wake up those slackers. They have had more than enough time to rest. If they chose not to use that opportunity wisely, then it’s not my problem.’_   His smile morphed into a smirk. _‘To show what a considerate person I am, I will allow them to stuff their faces before the next round of duels begin. If I don’t, I won’t hear the end of it.’_   He rolled his eyes as he had an image in his head of Joey whining about how he wouldn’t be able to duel on an empty stomach. _‘Then again, I expect nothing less from such a dork.’_

“Seto?”  a small meek voice interrupted his musings.  He turned around to see that his brother had come up behind him.  He gave the young boy a “go on, I’m listening” look.

“How long will it be before we arrive at the next dueling site?” asked Mokuba, running a hand through his wild black hair.

“Hmm.” The young CEO went to peer at the map and compass, mentally calculating the estimated miles in his head. “We should be there in about 90 minutes,” he confirmed. He kept his tone of voice as neutral as he could, trying to mask his chagrin at having to sit back and watch as the events unfolded.  He didn’t want his brother to worry about him anymore.

Mokuba nodded. “Okay.”  His expression then grew serious as he knew his elder brother was having trouble getting over his shocking defeat much more than he let on. “Seto? How are you feeling this morning? Any better?”

“I have been in better moods,” came the curt reply. Seto’s voice became perky as he quickly added, “But I will let Yugi and Ishizu revel in their glory for now. They won’t be able to for much longer.”  A sly grin escaped his lips. _‘Soon, they will know what it is like to feel the sting of defeat.’_

Mokuba looked slightly uncomfortable at the gloating, but let it go since it was preferable to seeing his brother down in the dumps or letting his resentment consume him. “Well I’m glad to know you’re okay. Is there anything you need me to do?”

“Yes. Tell Roland to sound the alarm at once. Those lazy baboons have slept for long enough.”

The young boy hesitated as if he had doubts, but then nodded in understanding, knowing it was not wise to question his brother. “I’m on it, big brother!” He scampered off to go find the gentleman.

Yugi awoke from his light sleep, sitting up and stretching his arms forward. He pushed back the covers and swung his legs sideways before running a hand through his messy hair. _‘I was barely able to get any sleep last night...not as much as I would have liked to, anyway. Between that dream and the talk with Marik…’_   He had a pensive look on his face as he mulled over everything the cornsilk blonde had said about wanting to get rid of his evil side once and for all. _‘While I can’t say I saw it coming this soon, I do applaud him for taking his first step on the right path.’_ What feelings of ill-will and anger he felt towards the original Marik had faded away and he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that his counterpart was also willing to forgive the young man. _‘With everything that’s at stake, it is not the time for hard feelings. Also, banishing this evil will be challenging, to say the least. I don’t even know if I’ll be facing Marik or not, not to mention this dark force has become far more ruthless. Either way, I will have to find a way to save him.’_

_RIIIINNNG!_

The sound of the shrill alarm bell snapped Yugi out of his musings. He got off the bed, pulling the sheets up as he waited to see what Roland would announce.

_“Attention duelists! It is now time for you to rise and shine! Breakfast will be served in the hall in fifteen minutes! The tournament will continue as soon as we reach the next dueling site, which will be in approximately one hour and twenty five minutes!”_

_‘Well then, it looks like I woke up in the nick of time.’_   Yugi retrieved his millennium puzzle from the nightstand and placed it around his neck. His mind switched to Joey, wondering if he was awake yet. _‘Probably not, since he can have trouble getting up in the morning sometimes, especially so early. I should go check on him to be sure. On second thought, Duke and Tristan are there with him as well. He’ll be in good hands with them around.’_  He tapped his chin, pondering what he should do to kill time while waiting for the others. _‘Come to think of it, I haven’t seen Bakura since after my duel with him. I wonder how he’s doing, considering he was hurt pretty badly. Hopefully the medics were able to help. I would hate it if he is worse now...I guess there’s only one way to find out…and I haven’t seen Tèa since Marik was controlling her mind, either.’_   He let his arms drop to his sides as he got an idea of what he could do with his time. Activating his millennium puzzle, he allowed Yami to take control, exiting the room and walking down the hall to Bakura’s room.

Both Tristan and Duke jarred awake as soon as they heard the sound of the alarm. Joey, however, was still snoring, ever so often mumbling about random stuff, particularly food. Duke shook his head, resisting the urge to make a snide comment. Tristan reached over and shook the blonde roughly. “You heard what the man said. It’s time to get up.” 

Joey groaned and rolled over. “Please Pops, five more minutes…” he muttered sleepily.  

Tristan let out a frustrated groan as if to ask, _‘What am I gonna do with this knucklehead?’_   He was not in the mood for the blonde’s antics that morning, but he took a breath to keep calm. _‘Time for Plan B.’_ He got a devious grin on his face. “Suit yourself. I thought you wanted to have a five star breakfast, judging from how you were talking about food a few moments ago. I bet all will be gone by the time you _do_ get up.”

Joey’s eyes shot open at that. He let out a panicked noise as he went to sit up. “Okay, I’m up already!”

Tristan smirked to himself, satisfied his little stunt was effective. _‘I’m not surprised, though. After all, it **is** hard for him to resist food.’_

Joey sluggishly climbed out of bed. He gave a mighty stretch before running a hand over his face and yawning loudly. The two boys rolled their eyes and made faces that read, _‘Was that really necessary?’_

“Dude, do you have to be so loud?” asked Tristan, mockingly rubbing his forehead. “You could wake up the dead with that hell forsaken sound.”

Duke burst out laughing at the brunette’s remark. “Good one, man!”  He laughed some more.

Tristan was about to respond when Joey shot both of them withering glances and dragged, “Yeah, yeah. You know you can be just as bad, so don’t go there.” Running a hand through his mop of hair, he went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

“Just great,” muttered Tristan. “He’s gonna be in there forever.” He muttered unflattering things about the blonde under his breath, then his eyes turned shifty as he lowered his voice. “On second thought, at least I could raid the refrigerator while he’s gone.” He turned to face the raven haired young man. “What do you say, Duke? It’ll be the perfect way to kill some time.”

Duke rolled his eyes for the second time that morning. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You know how Joey feels about you being a sneak, and besides, we’re getting food in a few minutes.”

Tristan opened his mouth to protest that it could be a long time, but instead grumbled, “Geez, you’re no fun.” Deep down, though, he knew the young man spoke the truth about Joey’s reaction to his food being swiped. He cringed at the thought.   _‘As much as I don’t want to, I might as well wait.’_

Vicki woke up with a stiff neck and back, groaning in pain. _‘This is just bloody great…but I suppose it is to be expected with me sleeping in this blasted chair all night. Not that I had a choice, though.’_ She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and rolled her neck around several times before arising from the chair. She peered down briefly at Mai, biting her lip as she quickly looked away. _‘Poor lassie...I hope Joey frees her mind soon._ ’ Her eyes briefly landed on the smushed pillow, which she couldn’t help but snicker at. She picked up her knapsack and moved her pillow to the side so she could rest the bag in the chair. Zipping it open, she took out several hair products, and then made her way to the bathroom. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Serenity still asleep on the stool next to Mai’s bed. _‘I hope she fares better than I did in that position. Hopefully she will be awake by the time I’m done freshening up. ‘_ She stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind her, not wanting to wake the younger girl up.

No such luck. The moment the door closed, Serenity began to stir. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she stretched her arms before gazing around the room.  She frowned slightly at Vicki’s absence, wondering where the older teen had gone off to, then her frown disappeared when she heard the sound of running water in the bathroom.   _‘Oh, she must be freshening up…not a bad idea at all. I like the way her mind works.’_   She ran a hand through her hair and tucked a strand behind her ear, putting a thoughtful expression on her face as her mind landed on her brother. _‘He should be up by now, especially with the announcement that there will be breakfast. I hope he got enough rest last night…he really needed it in order to be alert for his duels today.’_  She quickly eyed Mai’s unconscious form and her expression turned sad as her mind wandered to the events that transpired the previous day. Swallowing a lump that was beginning to form in her throat, she lowered her head and folded her hands in her lap. _‘I hope she wakes up soon…I can’t stand to see her like that.’_  Her eyes welled up with tears, but she quickly dried them, wanting to stay strong, even though it was hard.

All of a sudden the door slid open, making Serenity glance up. Her eyes brightened when she saw it was Joey who had come in. He scratched his head before wandering over to the young teen. She gave him a sunny smile and stood up to hug him. “Good morning, sis,” he greeted, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Good morning, Joey,” answered Serenity. “Did you sleep well?”

Joey broke out of the hug and put a finger on the bridge of his nose, rubbing it. “Ah, as well as I could with two knuckleheads jammed in the bed with me…but I’ll live…” He chuckled nervously.

Serenity giggled a bit at the term “knuckleheads” before nodding in understanding. “I see. Well, I’m glad you were able to rest, and remember, the sleeping arrangements will return to normal by tonight.”

“Yeah I know. That’s what I kept reminding myself, too. Even so, I’m gonna be glad when it does.”  Joey’s look then turned serious as he glanced over at Mai lying motionless in her bed. “So Mai is still the same, huh?”  He already knew the answer to that question, but he had some false hope her condition had miraculously improved.

Serenity hung her head somberly as if admitting it would be painful, which it was. “Yes,” she confirmed, her voice just above a whisper. She was afraid if she spoke any louder, it would crack.

The blonde bowed his head. “I thought so.” It was all he could do not to look glum or react to the burning pain inside of him. He went over to the woman’s bedside, knelt down and took one of her hands in his own, squeezing it lightly. He was sure the cynics would laugh him to scorn if they saw him, but he didn’t care.

Serenity sat back down, wringing her hands wistfully. “I just don’t understand…what did she do to deserve this? It’s not fair.”

There were many names Joey wanted to call Marik, all of which were obscene, but he knew how much it bothered his sister when he got carried away, not to mention he had too much respect for her to use inappropriate language in her presence.  _‘Not the type of example I need to set as a big brother.’_ He just said, “I know it isn’t. But we’ll get her back, and that’s a promise.” He rested a comforting hand on the young girl’s shoulder.

Serenity managed a small smile at her brother. “Thanks, Joey. “

“Don’t sweat it.”

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Vicki stepped out, running a hand through the ends of her wet and wavy styled hair to keep them from clumping together. She wandered over to the chair, zipped open her knapsack and reached inside for her fedora, resting it on top of her head. She turned to face the two siblings. “Well, well, look who’s awake…and good morning to you, too, Joey.”

“Good morning,” Joey and Serenity answered, Joey adding, “What’s shaking? Ready to grab some grub?”

Vicki chuckled lightly at how the blonde was always thinking about food, although she had to admit she could go for a bite to eat as well. _‘I want a cup of coffee more than anything…though I do need to take my pain meds.’_   She nodded. “Sounds good to me. “

Joey grinned like an idiot and rubbed his tummy, eliciting another chuckle from the young woman, along with Serenity.  “Great! Let’s go see if Yuge and the others are ready.”

“I’m right with you.”  Vicki reached inside her knapsack again, pulling out her pill bottle. She slipped it into the pocket of the bolero jacket before walking over to Joey and Serenity.  The three of them headed towards the exit, Joey turning back once to glance over his shoulder at Mai.  He pressed a button on the side, the door opened and he left the room with the girls. As the group of friends stepped into the corridor, they spotted Yami, Tèa, Duke and Tristan coming from the direction of Bakura’s room.  Joey waved at them to get their attention. “Hey guys!” 

Tèa, the two boys and the ancient pharaoh glanced up to see their friends. They stopped in their tracks to allow the rest of the group to catch up. “What’s up? Where are you guys off to?” asked Joey, as he and the girls walked up to them.  His stomach felt like it would gurgle any minute, and he was more than ready to satisfy his hunger. _‘If I know Rich-boy, there is another all-you-can-eat meal waiting for us. He’d better feed us if he knows what’s good for him. I’m so hungry I could eat a bear.’_

“We just came from checking on Bakura and now we’re about to head to the hall for breakfast,” answered Tèa, smoothing down her skirt.

Joey’s honey-colored orbs lit up, as he had been hoping Tèa would say that. “Oh sweet! That’s where we’re off to as well!”

Tristan was about to make a remark about how the blonde just had to be wherever food was, but Vicki interrupted him, asking, “How is Bakura doing anyway? “ Concern and worry filled her eyes. “Poor laddie, he was so banged up after that duel.”

“Yeah, is he awake yet?” chimed Joey.  Seeing the ancient pharaoh look so grim was making him sweat. _‘Please don’t tell me he’s gotten worse. If he dies, there will be hell to pay!’_

Yami could see Vicki and Joey were eager for some good news, but he knew he would be lying if he said he did, even though it wasn’t exactly bad news, either.  “Well, the bleeding has ceased completely. However, he remains unconscious and so he has yet to be completely out of the woods.”    He massaged his temples a bit. So far, the tournament had been beyond stressful for him, and he had a feeling things were not about to get any easier. _‘However, giving up is not an option if I am to regain my lost memories and help Marik conquer his dark side.’_

Joey wiped away a sweatdrop from his forehead with the back of his hand. Although he was hoping to hear that Bakura had awoken from his coma and was lucid, he heaved a sigh of relief that there was a sign of improvement in the young man’s condition, even if it was minimal. “Well it’s good the bleeding stopped,” was all he said.

“It is,” agreed Vicki. “Every bit of progress counts, and we have to continue to hope for the best.”  She was trying her hardest to sound optimistic, although there was a tiny part of her that wanted to yell, _‘What the hell is taking so long? He had better be awake by the time the tournament is over or else!’_

Joey went quiet for a moment before looking thoughtful. “Well, when you put it that way, it’s easy to stay positive. “

Yami had a hint of a smile on his face at how Vicki and Joey had such a profound perspective motivating them to remain strong. “You both speak the truth.” His expression and tone then became grave. “However, this madness must end before someone else gets hurt.”

“Or even worse,” added Tèa, trying her best not to let her voice shake or crack. She had succeeded, but just barely. She went over to Vicki, deciding to do some catching up with her and give the two duelists some time alone to continue discussing the tournament if they wished.

“Yeah I know,” said Joey, as if he didn’t care to be reminded.  He clenched his fists at the thought of Marik succeeding in his diabolical scheme. _‘That Marik is lucky he isn’t here…I could just pummel his face into the ground right now!’_   With a deep breath, he unclenched his fists, his voice becoming perky as he continued, “But hey! As tough as Marik may be, he’s got nothing on you, Yuge. We will be right by your side while you kick his butt to the moon and back!” He balled up a fist and punched the palm of his other hand for emphasis.

“That’s right!”  Tristan and Duke piped up.

The ancient pharaoh chuckled a bit, allowing his lips to quirk up. “Thank you. I appreciate the confidence and support.”  His smile faded, turning into a pensive expression. He remembered he had to tell the group about the deal he made with Marik’s good half at some point. _‘It will be no easy feat to make them understand the magnitude of the situation, to say the least. I expect them to be displeased, and understandably so, but I must tell them nonetheless. Right now is not the appropriate time. Perhaps I will after the first duel.’_   Although he knew he had to brace himself for doubts and possible mistrust, it was not enough to deter him from his resolve. _‘No one should suffer and he has for long enough.’_

Joey was about to ask Yami what was on his mind when the sound of the gong went off, interrupting the conversation that had ensued between Vicki and Tèa. Everyone glanced up, waiting to hear what Roland had to say.

 _“Breakfast has been set up in the main hall! Please head there immediately!”_  Roland’s voice boomed over the speakers.

Joey grinned widely at the announcement. “It’s about time! I’m starving.”  His stomach growled, as if on cue. Serenity giggled, whilst Tristan muttered under his breath, “So what else is new?” Joey heard the comment, and opted to ignore it as he didn’t feel like arguing with the pointy-haired teen.

Duke, however, wasn’t about to be robbed of a chance to get a dig at Tristan. “Huh,” he snorted. “Like you’re the one to talk.”

Tristan faced the ebony haired young man, glaring at him. “And what is that supposed to mean, dice boy?”

Duke met Tristan’s glare with a smirk, clearly amused he had found another way to get under the young man’s skin. “That’s for you to figure out, and if you can’t because you’re too stupid, then it’s not my problem!”

Tristan looked as if a vein was going to pop in his forehead and smoke was about to rise from his ears. “All right, that does it! If you think I’m gonna let you mess with me first thing this morning, think again!” He strode towards Duke and clenched both of his fists, growling like a dog. Duke growled back and leaned so close to Tristan that their noses were almost touching.

Tèa and Yami merely ignored the scuffle between the boys, although the aspiring dancer couldn’t resist giving an eye roll. _‘Oooh they just had to start first thing this morning. At least I now have a female friend I can spend time with.’_  

Joey watched with a pokerface, but he felt the ends of his mouth twitching. He bit his lip to keep from laughing at such stupidity and stared hard at the two boys as if willing them to stop fighting. _‘I just know if they don’t stop, I’m gonna leave them behind. I won’t let them cause me to miss breakfast.’_

Tristan thrust an arm forward, intending to put Duke in a headlock when Vicki got between both of them and pushed them apart. “All right, enough of this foolishness! It’s time for you to start acting like humans and not like bloodhounds!”  She felt an ache in her shoulders from the maneuver, but she brushed it off.  She dropped her arms to her sides, letting out a deep breath.

Serenity, who was also quiet, said in a gracious tone, “Vicki’s right. There’s no need to be at each other’s throats.”

Both young men looked sheepish as they realized they had made total fools of themselves in front of their crush. “Sorry,” they apologized in unison, backing away from each other, but not before exchanging one last look.

“Hallelujah!” proclaimed Joey. “Now let’s get going already.I feel like I’m gonna pass out.”

Tristan rolled his eyes at how dramatic his best friend was being. “Well, you’d better keep it together, because I won’t be hauling you there. “

“Whatever,” the blonde huffed. “No one’s asking you to.”  His face then brightened up. “The last one to the hall is a rotten egg!” He started to walk really briskly, leaving the others behind, but caught himself and slowed down for Vicki’s sake.

Tristan, Duke and Tèa shook their heads in embarrassment, letting out groans before speeding up a bit to catch up with the blonde. Yami, Serenity and Vicki followed without uttering a word.  They were all silent as they made their way to the hall together.

As the gang got closer, the food was within smelling range, albeit faint. Vicki’s stomach made a low rumbling sound, making her roll her eyes. _‘I’ll feed you momentarily, you greedy thing. Can’t you wait for two more minutes?’_  Though irritated by such impatience, she couldn’t help chuckling a bit.  Joey started to sniff the air like a hungry animal, trying to make out the scent. “Mmmmm, is that coffee and eggs? And I think I smell okonomiyaki, too.”  His mouth started to water.

Tristan let out a loud whistle and was about to tease Joey, but then his eyes lit up when he heard the blonde mention the savory dish. “Oooh, sweet! I gotta have me some of that for sure!”

“You know, that actually sounds pretty good,” commented Duke, opting not to pick a fight this time.

“I know right?” Before Tristan could rave some more, he saw that he and the others were just outside the hall. Joey wasted no time entering. His friends were right on his trail, just so they wouldn’t be left behind.

There was a long table set up in the middle of the room near the bingo machine. An assortment of breakfast dishes covered most of it, and on the other end were drinks such as orange juice, water, tropical fruit juice, breakfast smoothies, as well as ingredients for coffee, hot chocolate and tea. The aroma of the food and drinks penetrated everyone’s nostrils.

Joey’s eyes bugged out at the large spread on the table. He had to bite his lip to keep from drooling all over the floor like a puppy. “Woo-hoo, Money-bags and his suits sure went all out this time!”

“Yes, I must say, this is awfully kind of him,” agreed Vicki, wandering over to the side of the table containing the beverages. She got a cup, held it under the coffee machine and pressed a button for the coffee to pour inside.  Once she had the desired amount, she rested it down and got milk, sugar and whipped cream to mix into it.

“Right? Well, I’m about to take advantage of it! After all, I’m a hardworking man who needs to build up for a duel.”

“I’m with you, dude!” Tristan and Joey immediately made a beeline for the table, grabbing plates to heap up with food.  Duke had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the boys acting like they were having their last meal, but also took a plate and got food for himself.

Tèa and Serenity glanced at each other, not wishing to comment on the boys’ overexcitement as they went to stand in a corner to wolf down their food.  “Maybe we should get something to eat, too,” said Serenity, going over to the table and grabbing a plate. “What do you think?”

Tèa twisted her mouth to the side and then nodded. “You’re right. After all, we don’t know when we’ll get to eat again and watching duels can be hungry work just as much as dueling itself.”

“Agreed. “ Serenity put mochi on her plate, whilst Tèa settled for ramen. They each grabbed a cup of orange juice and sat down in the chairs facing the wall on the opposite side of the room.

By then, Vicki had finished stirring the contents into her coffee. After tossing the plastic spoon away, she picked up the cup, then grabbed a plate, placing a chocolate chip muffin and a jelly bun on it. She got some extra napkins and sat in a chair at the end of the table.

Yami observed as his friends enjoyed their meals, chuckling lightly to himself when he heard Joey and Tristan raving about their food in the background. _‘Those two have always had healthy appetites….although I cannot deny that the aroma is positively enticing.’_   His expression then turned serious. _‘Perhaps I should have a bite to eat as well…I can certainly use a boost to my stamina.’_ Making up his mind, he went over to the table, and hesitantly picked up a plate as if feeling a bit unsure of himself. He quickly scanned all the food options, and then filled his plate with hotcakes, tamagoyaki, fruit, and a slice of smoked turkey. He got a fork and some napkins before having a seat in the chair on the opposite end of the table.

Vicki, meanwhile, was currently nibbling on her jelly bun, enjoying the flavor of its filling. _‘Mmmm, this is even better than the ones I make…I wonder who the chap has for his chef.’_  She had a few more bites of the pastry before blowing lightly on her cup of coffee as she brought it up to her lips to take a sip. However, the beverage was still a tad too hot and burned her tongue. Wincing a bit, she quickly jerked the cup away.   _‘Ack! How clumsy of me! Oh God, please don’t let the others have seen that.’_   She mentally groaned in annoyance. It took everything in her not to let out a string of harsh cuss words. _‘Well, this is just bloody great…I’m gonna have to deal with this pain for the entire day...how bloody lovely.’_   Sighing heavily, she placed the half-eaten jelly bun on the plate and arose from her seat, resting her plate down on her chair. Walking over to the table, she got a cup of orange juice, hoping it would help to soothe the scorching feeling. That done, she retrieved her plate of food and sat down again. _‘Hmm….suddenly I am not sure I’m so hungry anymore, but I still have to take my meds as they don’t do well on an empty stomach.’_

Keren pulled the covers over most of Odion’s head, as there was no doubt in her mind Dark Marik would discover the older man’s disappearance and be enraged about it. She walked around the bed back to the stool and glanced over at Ishizu, who was currently sitting at her desk working on a strategy for her next duel. “I’m going to the hall to get some food. Would you like anything?”

Ishizu rested the cards down on the table, furrowing her brow in thought. “Yes, please…I doubt there would be any Om Ali, so a pastry or a muffin will do.”

Keren nodded, thinking the younger woman was probably right in her assumption. She didn’t even expect one of _her_ favorites to be there. _‘I doubt they are very familiar with sufganiyah.’_ Not wanting to develop a craving for it, she smacked the back of her head to make herself stay focused.  “All right,” she agreed. “I will be right back.”  She turned around to leave, then stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder. “Is there anything else you’d like? A cup of tea, perhaps?”

Ishizu hesitated as if she were trying to decide and then answered, “No, that will be all. I can always find something to make tea with in this room.”

“That’s true. Well, I will be back with your pastry.” Keren left the room.

Ishizu exhaled a slight breath and redirected her attention to the cards on the table. A tiny smile crept upon her lips as her eyes landed on Obelisk the Tormentor. Her smile suddenly disappeared and turned into a pensive expression. _‘As pleased as I am that everything happened as my necklace predicted, Obelisk must be returned to the pharaoh as he needs all three god cards to uncover his lost memories. However, without my necklace I do not know who I will be facing or who will win the tournament.’_  Her mind then fell on Kaiba. There had been no trace of him since he had stormed away from the arena. She couldn’t help feeling concerned for him. _‘I hope he hasn’t done anything too rash. I was able to see the fury in his eyes and felt it radiating from him, despite his efforts to camouflage it. I do believe he will see reason soon enough and realize he caused his own downfall…no, Ishizu, never mind that now. There are more important matters to worry about.’_  Shaking away those thoughts, she let her eyes drift over to her other cards, looking meditative. _‘Hmmm…whoever I will face is most likely familiar with my cards Michizure of Doom, Muko and Exchange of Spirits so I will have to alter my strategy a bit.’_

All of a sudden, the young woman heard the sound of footsteps outside her door, which made her glance up and rise from her seat. A curious frown was etched on her features as she knew it could not have been Keren returning with the food already. _‘Perhaps it’s my brother’s good side?’_   She held in a deep breath whilst waiting to see who had come to pay her a visit. She froze, and her frown disappeared when the door opened to reveal Marik’s sinister personality. She immediately tensed up, feeling chills running down her spine.  It did not help to see his trademark sadistic smile and a glint of rage in his eyes, looking as if he was out for blood. Biting back a gulp, she inched away slightly as the young man approached her and put on her best neutral expression so he wouldn’t sense her fear.  “It’s you,” she acknowledged, her voice void of any emotion. She had an idea of why he was there and it spelled bad news. _‘Whatever I do, I mustn’t give him too much information.’_

Dark Marik gave Ishizu an evil smile, then it turned into an all-business look. “It most certainly is. I have come to inquire you on the whereabouts of your friend, Odion. What have you done with him?”

Ishizu hurriedly wracked her brain for an acceptable response. “Nothing at all. Besides, how do you know I am responsible for his disappearance?” She knew she was taking a risk by being sassy, but if it made the cornsilk blonde leave her alone, she didn’t care. She allowed a small smirk to escape her lips for good measure.

Dark Marik’s lavender colored eyes narrowed at that response. “Don’t play innocent. I know what you are up to, and it won’t work. You are aware of my plan to dispose of him, so you must be protecting him from me.”

Ishizu suppressed a gasp, her smirk faltering. His assumption was correct; she _was_ protecting the tattooed face man. _‘Stand firm,’_ urged a voice inside her head. Her countenance became stoic once again. “Even if your conclusion was true, I still wouldn’t give you that information,” she responded in a firm, no-nonsense tone.

The possessed tombkeeper let out a soft growl and then marched up to the woman with a sneer on his face. A voice inside her head was screaming at her to run, but her legs were frozen solid. _‘Dear Ra, no! Not now!’_ All she could do was watch helplessly. “Are you sure you wish to resist me? I have the power to eliminate you as well.”  He pointed his rod at her before placing it against her neck. She flinched slightly, causing him to grin evilly. His grin widened upon seeing a sweatdrop escape.  “Is that fear I see in your eyes? I must say, I am rather fond of that side of you.” Ishizu let out a slight gasp as she realized Marik’s dark side had sensed her fear, which she had been trying to prevent. He cocked an eyebrow at seeing her neck bare. “I see you no longer have your millennium necklace which shielded you from my advances in the past. How unfortunate. Now you are vulnerable to the power of my millennium rod.”  Satisfied with how much fear he had instilled in her, he removed the rod from her neck.

Ishizu breathed several deep breaths to compose herself. As soon as her rapid heartbeat slowed down, she brought up a slender hand and rubbed her neck, the area her brother had placed his rod. She had to admit, she was scared out of her wits for a second.

Dark Marik let out an evil chuckle as he studied the older woman before him. _‘So courageous, yet so feeble.’_   He clicked his tongue slightly. “What I have just done to you is just a mere taste of what I have in store. You may have defeated Seto Kaiba, but if you face me, you won’t stand a chance. When I defeat you, I will send you, Keren, and that fool Odion to the Shadow Realm, where you will all wander for eternity!”  He let out a cruel laugh and began to walk away, only to stop in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder at a dumbfounded Ishizu. “I must say, it was a pleasure conversing with you, my dear sweet sister, and I’m looking forward to spending even more time with you in the days to come.” With that, he exited the room, smirking to himself in self-satisfaction.

Ishizu watched as the young man left, muttering after him a barely audible, “Good day.”   She couldn’t help letting out a sigh of relief that he was finally gone. The entire time he was there, it was all she could do not to quiver in fear. _‘He is getting worse. I must speak with the pharaoh about helping me save him and soon.’_  Luckily, her legs had thawed out enough for her to make her way back to her chair and sit down again. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she gazed down at her cards, hoping she would be able to take her mind off her “brother’s” cryptic threats. _‘Now let’s see...where was I, before I had been interrupted?’_    She moved three of her monster cards to the side. _‘I may use these as a sacrifice to summon Obelisk…that is, if I am facing someone who also holds an Egyptian God card.’_   She didn’t want to use the immensely powerful creature against someone who was defenseless against it, especially after all the catastrophes that had taken place thus far. _‘I suppose I will just have to wait and see who my opponent will be before making thorough preparations.’_

(one hour later)

After what seemed like an eternity, the blimp was soaring towards the deserted island.  The remaining food had been put away, and the girls were hanging out in Mai’s room. Yami and Joey used the remainder of the voyage to prepare for their upcoming duels. It was easy for the ancient pharaoh since he had peace and quiet, but Joey was another story, as he had to spend a fair amount of that time keeping Duke and Tristan from raiding the refrigerator or making too much noise.

Yami was stacking his cards back up neatly when the gong sounded. _‘Hmm?’_ He looked up from fixing his deck.

_“Attention all finalists! We have arrived at our destination and are about to land! Please make your way back to the hall immediately where the match up for the first duel will be chosen!”_

_‘I thought as much.’_ Yami finished fixing his deck before slipping it onto his duel disk. As he stood up, he picked up his duel disk and strapped it onto his arm. _‘It is time...I will have to be prepared for absolutely anything.’_  He then exited the room and stood in front of Joey’s room door.  Just as he was about to knock to see if the blonde was ready yet, the door slid open with Joey, Duke and Tristan coming out. Joey gave a small grin when he saw the ancient pharaoh. “Hey, Yuge! You ready to rock?”

Yami chuckled lightly before responding, “Yes, very much so. I trust you are prepared as well?”

Joey looked sheepish for a moment, lowering his head as if ashamed. “Not as much as I would have liked to, thanks to these two mongrels distracting me.” He shot the boys a dirty look. They purposely avoided his eyes, but yelled simultaneously, “I heard that!”

Yami chuckled awkwardly before knitting his eyebrows together. He gave the blonde a sympathetic look. “I see. Well, I know you will do your best under the circumstances.”

“Heck yeah I will! I won’t let anything stop me!” Joey pumped a fist. “Now let’s get cracking!”

Yami nodded, while suppressing another chuckle at his friend’s energy. “Yes, let’s go.” He and Joey walked to the hall together. Tristan and Duke were right behind them.

Roland stood waiting for the finalists by the bingo machine.  He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement at Yami, Joey, Tristan and Duke when they entered. They nodded back, and gazed around the room. The Kaiba brothers were there, off in a corner by themselves, but in terms of finalists, only Dark Marik was present so far. He stood in the midst of the room with his arms folded, appearing to be deep in thought about something—presumably the next phase of his evil plot. Joey shot a murderous glare at him. If looks could kill, he would have fallen to the ground, dead. Chuckling, the corrupted tombkeeper met his angry gaze with a smirk. _‘Tenacious fool...so full of rage, yet so powerless to stop me.’_  After awhile he tore his eyes away from the blonde and directed his smirk towards Yami, who in turn gave him a stony look.

At that moment, Ishizu strolled into the room, followed by Tèa and Vicki, causing the two young men to break their heated gaze. Dark Marik shot his elder sister a smirk, which she ignored. Despite how unnerved he had made her earlier, she put on her best fearless look and turned to face Yami, giving him a small, reserved smile. “My pharaoh,” she greeted him.

Yami didn’t smile, but still had a gracious expression on his features. He gave a light nod. “Ishizu,” he acknowledged. Her presence didn’t come as a surprise to him. He had a feeling she would consent to joining the other finalists since she no longer had the powers of her millennium necklace to predict when her duel would take place.

“If I may, there is something I must speak to you about following the first duel...if it is all right with you.”  Ishizu wanted to be sure she wasn’t interrupting anything of importance.

The ancient pharaoh furrowed his brow for a second, but then had a vague idea of what Ishizu wanted to talk to him about. He almost chuckled at the flicker of nerves he thought he saw on her features, but caught himself, nodding. “All right. We will do it in private.”   He didn’t want to risk Marik’s dark side overhearing and messing up whatever plans they ended up making.

Ishizu looked relieved to know she wasn’t inconveniencing Yami in any way. She allowed her lips to quirk up a bit. “Wonderful. That sounds like a plan. We will talk about a possible meeting place then.”

“That’s fine.”

There was a thumping noise and the sound of the engine died down before completely cutting off, which got everybody’s attention. Vicki had to lean against the wall to brace herself from falling due to the sudden drop. _‘Whoa...easy.’_   She placed a hand over her chest and rose to her full height, adjusting her fedora. Her mishap during breakfast was long forgotten—as much as she possibly could, considering that the discomfort still had yet to fade. _‘So bloody irritating but I’m not gonna let it put a damper on my day...I’m ready for more action.’_

Roland cleared his throat loudly, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and glance at him. “As you may have noticed, we have landed at the next dueling site.”

Joey let out a dramatic sigh of relief before crying out, “Finally!”  He was about to say more when Tèa placed a finger to her lips and hissed, “Shhhhhhhhh! Let him speak!!”

“Okay, okay already.” Joey fell silent so the older man could continue.

Roland shrugged off the squabble between the two teens, though he hoped he wouldn’t have any more interruptions. He cleared his throat again. “It is now time for the selection of the two duelists that will be involved in the first matchup of the finals. I hope you all remember your numbers.”  All the finalists, including Joey, nodded to let him know they had not forgotten. “Good.”  Roland walked over to the bingo machine and pressed the button to shuffle the balls. The spherical objects made a juggling noise as they were being mixed up.  Everyone waited with baited breath as the balls started to slow down. Even Kaiba’s attention had been captured, as he wanted to see if he should stick around. _‘Hopefully Marik will be participating in this match, then I will have a chance to witness more of Ra’s abilities.’_ A gleeful half-smile crossed his lips at the thought.

The balls came to a complete stop and one of them rolled out, revealing the number label. “It’s duelist number five! Marik Ishtar!”  The tan-skinned young man gave a wicked grin, chuckling softly to himself. _‘Excellent. I wonder who will be my next victim.’_  He ran his fingers over the top of his rod.

Kaiba’s half-smile grew ever so slightly. _‘How appropriate…I wonder who his opponent will be...not that I particularly care, as long as it is someone who has the power to force him to play his Egyptian God card.’_  

Roland pressed the button on the machine again, shuffling the balls to see who Dark Marik would be facing. Joey held in a deep breath and clasped his hands together. _‘Oh please let it be me. I have a score to settle with him.’_   His heart pounded whilst watching the balls slow down. They came to a complete stop and one of them rolled out. He exhaled the deep breath he previously held as the number was revealed, his lips lazily spreading into a huge grin. _‘Yes!’_  Opting to show some self-control for as long as possible, he merely grinned so hard his cheeks hurt.

“Facing off against Mr. Marik Ishtar is duelist number 2, Joey Wheeler!”  announced Roland, raising an arm upwards.

Joey jumped several feet high and let out a hoot, unable to contain his excitement anymore. “Yeah! Someone is about to get a serious beat down!” He turned to face Dark Marik with the fiercest glare he could possibly muster. Groans erupted amongst Tèa, Tristan and Duke. The cornsilk blonde just shot Joey a malicious smirk. _‘It looks like Little Joey will be my next victim to be cast into hell...how amusing.’_

Ishizu drew her lips in a thin line, making a soft “hmmm” sound upon realizing who her opponent would be. _‘So I will be facing off against the pharaoh. Not quite what I had been hoping for, but dueling against him will be an honor. While I no longer have the power of the millennium necklace on my side, I believe Joey has the power to defeat my brother.’_ She turned around and left the hall, heading back to her bedroom to continue preparing for her duel.

Yami said nothing, but his eyes were filled with worry, for he had been hoping the matchups wouldn’t turn out this way. _‘I do recall when Joey expressed how much he wanted to save Mai, but I have a bad feeling. It isn’t that I don’t believe he can win, but Marik is not to be trusted. Joey must be very careful.’_  Serenity was also silent. She was trying her hardest not to look worried as she wanted Mai to be saved as well, but that was easier said than done, given how dangerous the tombkeeper proved to be. _‘Oh Joey…’_ She clasped her hands and closed her eyes as if she were praying.

Kaiba’s half-smile transformed into a smirk and his eyes lit up like that of a child in a candy store. _‘This is perfect. Wheeler won’t stand a chance against Marik, but I will use him as a pawn to bring out the Winged Dragon of Ra. Surely he is competent enough to do **that** , if nothing else.’_

Joey broke his stare with Dark Marik and turned to his friends, who had been relatively quiet. “Isn’t it great?” he asked them. There was no answer. He frowned in confusion. “What’s up, guys? Why so quiet?”  He started to sweat and squirm. _‘I hope it’s not because they don’t believe I can win.’_

“We are happy for you, Joey, but we want you to promise you’ll be careful,” Serenity finally explained in her quiet voice.

“There’s no telling what Marik will do,” added Tèa, trying not to show how worried she was. The thought of another friend falling victim to Dark Marik’s evil was too much for her to bear.

“Yeah, that Marik plays for keeps and is a nasty piece of work,” chimed in Tristan.

“Interesting way of putting it,” Duke commented wryly.          Tristan pretended not to have heard him.

Vicki gave Duke a “you’re not helping” look and rested a hand on Joey’s shoulder. “You have a tough road ahead of you, but I do believe you can do it. You’re not alone in this fight.”

Joey smiled at the long haired brunette for her support. “I know.” His smile faded, replaced by a more thoughtful expression as he glanced at his other friends. He didn’t want them to think he didn’t appreciate their concerns. “Believe me, I know how he is. That’s why I’m not about to go easy on him. There’s too much at stake for that, and plus he doesn’t deserve it.”

Yami, who had appeared to be lost in his own thoughts, finally spoke up, “As long as you believe in yourself and in the power of your deck, you can win, despite the danger.”

Joey grinned widely. “Thanks, Yuge.”

Dark Marik listened to the conversation with an evil smirk on his face. _‘That’s it, you fools, keep on filling Little Joey’s head with false hope. That will make it more devastating when he meets his most unfortunate end.’_

Roland glanced at his watch and once again cleared his throat. Everyone faced him, looking attentive. “All right, duelists and spectators, it is now time to disembark the blimp. The match will start in 10 minutes in the duel tower’s arena.”

At those words, Joey, Yami and the remainder of the gang started to make their way to the exit, except for Serenity. Vicki frowned when she noticed the young teen wasn’t following. She stopped in her tracks, making the others stop as well. “Serenity? Are you coming?”

Serenity shook her head. “I would love to, but I have to stay behind and continue to take care of Mai,” she said.

Vicki nodded. “Okay. I understand.” 

Joey felt a pang of disappointment coursing through him that his sister wouldn’t get to see him duel the evil entity. _‘I guess it is for the best, considering any duel with Marik ain’t for the faint of heart.’_ He tried his best to mask it, saying, “All right. You stay and take care of her. She needs you by her side and I don’t want her alone when she wakes up.”

Serenity smiled a little. “Thank you for understanding, big brother. I’ll be with you in spirit, like always.”

Joey gave his sister the victory sign. “You got it!”  He turned to his friends.”Now let’s go everybody!”

“Yeah, let’s.” The group of friends left the hall to go find the blimp’s exit.


End file.
